


Night Breezes Seem To Whisper 'I Love You'

by QueenGeekRose



Series: YouTuber  Fictions [4]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Bromance, Eventual Smut, Everyone's single here, Except Felix, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Long, Relationship(s), Slow Build, Teasing, odd time flow, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 301,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenGeekRose/pseuds/QueenGeekRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your tale of meeting an epic boss and falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being unceremoniously dumped by the man you moved a whole continent away from your family for. You find yourself facing some problems and in need of a friend or two.

Well, where does my story actually start? Is it with the man, who I refuse to name, even now, who swore he love me and would do anything for me only weeks before dumping me, leaving me alone, friendless, and heartbroken in a completely different country than I was used to? Or is it somewhere before that, maybe when I decided to find work as a writer, allowing me to work anywhere in the world? I'm not even sure anymore. But, I think I'm going to start with some personal details and take it from there. 

To start, I'm a quiet, shy, geeky, woman. I have medium length, dark hair, which I usually wear in a ponytail or bun, so it is out of my way. I have large, very dark brown eyes, the color of dark chocolate, with long dark eyelashes and heavy, well-shaped, expressive eyebrows. I am quite tall, standing barefoot I'm just over six foot one inch. I'm zaftig or plump, but not really what people would call fat, in other words, I not some skinny waif, I'm big and curvy. When I do talk, I tend to be loud, rowdy, and I have a wicked sense of humor. My friends all swear I can verbally castrate a man, if I was so inclined, but I'm normally a pretty sweet and calm person. I'm naturally super pale, so much so that when I moved to Ireland a few months ago, everyone thought I was from another part of Ireland. It was almost funny, especially when I realized how much my facial features look like the people around me. I have a small, round, straight nose, high round cheeks, and a full, rosy mouth that tends to run away without my permission at times. I never get a proper tan when I go out in the sun, I just burn and freckle. Even using the highest strength sunscreens I can buy, I always manage to get at least one sunburn a year, more if I stay in the sun for more than twenty minutes at a time. I have a great family, with a very supportive mother and two brothers, who I respect, even if they do drive me up the wall sometimes. My dad isn't involved in my life, having been an abusive man towards my brothers and myself. We haven't spoken in over a year and a half, and I'm fine with that. I doubt he even knows I left the country. Both my mother's parents are still alive and she has lots of siblings, so family get-togethers, which we schedule as often as we can, are crowded, noisy, and a ton of fun. I have a LOT of cousins, some of whom already are married and have kids, adding to the number of people at our gatherings. We have started to slowly scatter across the United States, but I was the first family member to move out of the country. I'm smart, but try not to be a know it all. I used to have severe confidence issues, but they have gotten a little better over time, as I have come to accept the way I look and gotten away from my father. I have been told many times I don't have any accent, because I pick up the accent of where ever I am very quickly and am naturally not the most talkative person. My personal fashion runs to the geek chic, or basically jeans and geeky tee shirts, or occasionally costumes that I make. I rarely wear makeup, and even then it's not much, often just lipstick and eye shadow. I'm really a low maintenance friend and girlfriend, but I'm very loyal and keep secrets forever. I guess that's really all you need to know about me for now. 

I started writing in college, as a hobby. My English professors all insisted I should change my major to English, but I wasn't convinced, so I stuck with my Information Technology degree. My minors in theater and English were enough for me. When I started working as a web developer after graduation, I never thought I would become a writer, but my personal blog took off. Before long, I had quite a following. I also had a few articles published in a computer technology journal. On a whim, I decided to participate in the National Novel Writing Month challenge, and I actually finished a novel. I put out a few excerpts on my blog and a publisher saw it, asking to read it. When I sent it in, I never expected anything to become of it, but they loved it and offered to publish it, signing me for a multi-book deal. So I was now a professional writer, allowing me to move anywhere in the world I wanted, as long as I kept my editor and publishers informed. I had to do occasional publicity events and book signings, but mostly, I lived my life quietly, out of the public eye. If fact, since I had moved to Ireland since my last book was published, most of my fans still thought I was living in America, based on what I saw in my Twitter feed. I liked that, feeling like it added an extra layer of privacy to my life. Since the breakup with that man, I had become somewhat of a recluse, even more than before. It had gotten so bad, without my realizing it I had spent a whole week without talking at all, only smiling and waving slightly at my neighbors. The only reason I even figured it out at all was because my best friend from home called and my voice sounded very strange and creaky. She knew right away what was causing it and made me promise to go out and at least take a walk around the city and talk to someone, before I completely forgot how. I agreed to go out, but didn't make any promises about meeting anyone, distracting her with other things whenever she pushed. Finally she let me go, swearing if I didn't go out and meet some new people soon, she was going to come over and drag me out to all the local bars, just because she could. I knew she would do it too, so I headed out after we were done on the phone. I walked for half an hour or so, just looking at all the local sights I had missed because I was otherwise wrapped up in my life, but I wasn't paying close attention to where I was walking, which is how I literally ran into the man on the sidewalk in front of me outside the cafe around the corner from my apartment. 

He was very nice about it, even apologizing, claiming he wasn't paying attention to where he was going either. I offered to buy him a sandwich to make up for it, which he accepted since it was lunchtime, so we walked into the cafe together, introducing ourselves properly. He told me his name was Felix and he was in town visiting a friend, but he was a little lost. I laughed a little. "Well then, hello Felix. I'm [y/n]. I totally understand getting lost here. I have been living in Ireland for months now and it's easy enough to get a little lost. I'll help you find where ever it is you are looking for if I can, but I'm not sure how helpful I'll be."

Felix laughed as well. "Thanks, [y/n]. You don't exactly sound very Irish though, if you don't mind my saying so. You look Irish, but I could swear your accent is more American or something. Where are you from, since you already told me you aren't from here originally?"

I smiled. "You got me. I used to live in America, in New York state, near Buffalo. So basically, as far from New York City as you could get in the same state. I moved here several months ago, for reasons I'd rather not get into right now, if it's all the same to you. You don't exactly sound Irish either. Where are you from?"

Felix chuckled. "Actually, I'm Swedish. I live in England now though, and I'm visiting one of my friends who lives here. I've never actually been to Ireland before though. My girlfriend had to go away for the weekend and she suggested I come over and visit Jack, which seemed like a really good idea." I nodded. Felix looked at me intently. "I swear, I've seen you somewhere before. Are you a YouTuber, by any chance?" 

I laughed. "Nope. I rarely go on that site. I spend way to much time on my computer, sure, but I don't watch a lot of videos. You seem familiar too though. But I'm not sure where from..." We stared at each other for a few seconds trying to place the other before a fan recognized Felix and yelled out his name. I blushed, realizing who I was talking to. Felix laughed as he signed something for the fan. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I should have known who you are. Please, don't tell your fans I knocked you over, I want to live! My nephew will kill me if he ever finds out." Suddenly, I shut up. I had just babbled like an idiot to someone who was practically a stranger. I was mentally cringing and smacking myself in the forehead. I'm such an idiot, I thought to myself.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It's actually kind of nice to meet someone who doesn't know who I am, or freak out when they see me. I'm just a regular guy, you know?" I smiled a little, feeling better. "That's better. Hey, you have a great smile. Now, let's finish eating and go find my friend's apartment, before anyone else spots me. I'm in disguise you know..." I looked at him. As far as I could see, he was just dressed in normal clothes, wearing a tee shirt, jeans, and glasses. I'm not sure what his disguise was, but since I didn't know what he normally looked like, I didn't know what he normally wore either. We continued chatting, getting to know each other a little more as we finished eating. I got up from my chair to go pay, but Felix insisted on getting the bill. We argued as we walked up front, eventually settling it by splitting the bill, but neither of us were completely happy with that solution. We were still disagreeing over it as we walked out.

"Listen, I bumped into you, knocking you over, Felix. That's why I wanted to buy you lunch. It kind of defeats the purpose of that if you pay for your own food." Felix grinned at me. "All right, clearly this isn't going anywhere. I guess I'll have to make it up to you by taking you leading you to where ever it is your friend lives. Now where can I lead you?"

Felix laughed again. "That's better. You might as well learn I don't give up that easily when I decide to do something. Now, Jack lives in an apartment somewhere near here, but I can't find it." I nodded and listened as he gave me the exact address. Then I smiled broadly. I lived in the same apartment building. In fact I lived just a short distance away. I lead Felix in the right direction without sharing that information however. He didn't need to know that, at least not yet. As we walked, we continued to get to know each other, and I found we had many of the same interests. When I mentioned I had gotten my college degree in computers, Felix told me he had been going to school for the same thing before he left to start his YouTube career. I chuckled, knowing he and I were both making far more now than we ever could have as IT workers. Felix still didn't know what I did for a living, and when he asked, I skipped around the question, offering to show him around other places if his friend was busy this weekend. Felix grinned. "You can't dodge my questions forever. I will figure it out. Besides, I could always just google your name and see what comes up." I panicked for about a half a second, before I remembered that I wrote under a pseudonym and my real name wasn't listed online in connection with my writing. Then it occurred to me how common my name must really be, so I smirked at him instead.

"Go ahead. See how many thousands of people have the same name as me and try to find me." I laughed as his face fell. 

"That's just mean. You shouldn't laugh at me." He pouted slightly, clearly teasing me back. "Just because you have a very common name and I'm an idiot sometimes." I was still giggling as we kept walking and a serious look came over his face. "Now, you looked panicky for just a few seconds before you told me how common your name was. What happened? Had a bad experience with a stalker?"

I didn't laugh, even though he clearly expected me to. "Not exactly. I just really, really like my privacy." Felix made a rude noise. "What? I do. It's why I don't have a YouTube channel. Well, that and I'm not really that interesting."

Felix rolled his eyes. "Listen, I wouldn't have kept talking to you if that were the case. I think you're just shy. Now, do you know where we are going, or do I need to bust out my phone and look it up? I feel like I've been walking forever."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Yes, we are almost there. And yes, I am shy. Is that a crime?"

"It is if you hide your personality behind it all the time. You seem really smart and funny, so it's a shame more people can't get to know that side of you. Oh and give me your phone number, I want to add you as my friend, so I can call and pester you when I'm not in town."

I laughed. "All right, but be warned. I'm not very social. Just ask my friends from home. Unless I'm playing a game and in super competitive mode, in which case I will verbally destroy your ass." That got a laugh from Felix as I handed my phone number over to him. He entered it in his contacts, also adding my Skype info and email address. He asked for my Twitter handle, but all I had for that was my author's account, and I wasn't ready to share that info just yet. As we walked up to the building, I pointed. "Here ya go. This is it. The apartment you want is on the fourth floor."

"Hey, come in with me and meet my buddy. He just broke up with his girlfriend a few weeks ago, which is why I'm visiting. He's been kind of down and needs friendly faces and fun people around him. You'll do in a pinch."

I groaned. "Nice. Well, I guess I can come up for a little while. It's not like I have anywhere else I need to be today."

"Great! Let's go meet Jack!"


	2. Meeting Jack

I followed Felix up the stair to the fourth floor. As I looked around i realized I actually lived in this same section of the apartment. I was about four doors over and two floors up from here. I briefly wondered if my layout would be the same as this mysterious Jack that Felix was visiting. Felix knocked on the door. We waited and I started to think about how far ahead I was in my writing. I could probably take a whole week off and still be well within my normal buffer. I had kind of thrown myself into my writing hard ever since HE left, and now I was so far ahead I was worrying my editors. I sighed and shifted my feet, just slightly. Felix looked at me and grinned. "Getting bored? Jack should be here in a second." He knocked again, much harder this time and yelled "JACK! I know you're in there!! OPEN UP!"

A shortish, slender, green-haired man opened the door. He looked surprised to see anyone, and slightly sad. He smiled when he saw Felix. "Felix?! What are ye doing here? And who is this with ye? Or did another random fan find me and decide ta knock on my door?" He looked grumpy at this last comment, and from what it sounded like he was saying, I couldn't blame him in the least. 

I blushed and looked at the floor, starting to edge my walk down the hall. Felix reached out and grabbed my arm. "Stop glaring at the nice lady Jack. Jesus! She's shy. I ran into her on the way here. Or rather we literally ran into each other. We ate lunch together and she helped me find your apartment. She was going to leave, but I made her come along to meet you." He shook his head at Jack again. "And she doesn't watch YouTube."

Jack blushed. "Oh. I must have sounded like a complete ass then. I'm sorry. Let's start over. Hi. I'm Jack McLoughlin. What's yer name?" He stuck his hand out for a quick handshake.

I took it, distantly noticing his hands were strong and yet still fairly soft. "Hi. I'm [y/n]." I looked at the floor again. God, why did I have to be so shy. I could feel the blush creeping back onto my face.

Jack smiled at me. "That's a pretty name. Come on in. Ye too Felix. I didn't know ye were coming by. What brings ye over ta Ireland?"

Felix looked at him. "Really bro? Your fans are screaming bloody murder at Mark and I trying to figure out why you're so different lately, instead of being your usual loud self. And you aren't answering nearly as many comments or being as active on Twitter and Tumblr. I get it, you're sad about your ex, but you need to find a way to either get over it, or get around it for work. Your fan base is smart and LOUD. Mark called me up yesterday and told me he was going to come hunt you down if I didn't, so I flew in, drove up, and got myself thoroughly lost when I finally found the right neighborhood. [Y/n] and I walked into each other outside a cafe nearby, so we stopped and ate, then she lead me here." Felix grinned at me. "A fan recognized me, and [y/n] confessed she thought she recognized me from somewhere, but didn't realize who I was until after the fan called me out. She told me her nephew is a fan of my channel and asked me not to tell my subs, because she didn't want to fear for her life. I like her."

I blushed slightly and reached for my phone. I would just launch a mobile game while Felix and Jack talked, that way I would be distracted and probably be less nervous. I decided on Evil Apples, a version of Cards Against Humanity. I listened to Jack marvel that there were still people out there who didn't watch YouTube. I glanced up at him to see he was teasing and stuck out my tongue at him. Felix laughed. Jack asked me "What on earth are ye doing over there, [y/n]?"

I continued to stare at my screen, thinking. "Playing a game. Why? I thought I'd let you two catch up for a while. I can amuse myself." I stayed focused on my game, not noticing the two men come walking over to lean over my shoulders to see what I was doing. I played my card and did a victory dance in my seat when it won. Felix laughed again. I looked up startled to where they had been sitting. When they weren't there, I looked around the room quickly and saw them behind me. "Wh- what are you doing back there?"

Jack smiled at me. "Sorry ta startle ye lass. We just wanted ta see what ye were doing. I didn't know they made a Cards Against Humanity game for the phone."

"They don't. This game is called Evil Apples. It is pretty similar though. I kind of got hooked on it a while back. I play it or Agar.io whenever I have down time, because the games are quick and I can pick it up and put it down without being sucked in for hours at a time." I blushed a little. The struggles of a gamer. Then I remember Felix was a gamer. I didn't know about Jack, but I couldn't help but think he must know at least a little about games if Felix was friends with him. I lowered my eyes back to the screen and waited for the next card prompt. I hated being this shy, but I couldn't help it. I missed seeing the grins on both men's faces as they watched me. They moved out from behind me and came back around the couch to sit down, talking about YouTube again. When I just kept playing, drawing my knees up toward my chest, they relaxed even more and started talking about other things and some of their friends. I stayed quiet, not wanting to intrude. To be honest, I felt kind of like an invader. When my game was over, which I didn't win, but was within a point of winning, damn it, I closed the app and put my phone in my pocket. My battery was dying and I wanted to save the rest, in case I got a call or text. I sighed as quietly as I could and started thinking about my plot line for my book. I was lost in mental editing when Felix said my name, snapping me back from my mental wandering. 

I looked up and blinked. Felix grinned. "I said, are you still awake over there, [y/n]? You looked lost in thought or like you were about to fall asleep."

I made a face. "Busted. My mind was a million miles away. Sorry." Well, I suppose my fantasy novel setting could be a million miles away, although technical it was really two floors up and four doors over from here. I smiled and shook my head. "Thinking about work stuff."

Felix pounced as soon as the words left my mouth and I mentally cursed. "Ah HA! So now that you opened that door back up, you must tell us what's behind it. What exactly is it you do? And why were you out wandering the streets in the middle of the day? You clearly weren't on a break, and forgive me for saying this, but you sure as hell aren't dressed for work. Unless you work in the world's most casual office."

I looked down and blushed. I was wearing old, natty jeans with a small hole in one knee and the bottom cuffs barely hanging on and a large faded sweatshirt I had hand painted several years ago. It was comfortable, but hardly stylish or dressy. My hair was pulled back in a ponytail, just so it would stay out of my face and off my glasses. "I work from home. I can wear whatever I want, no one ever sees, normally. I had a phone call this morning from a friend who told me I was becoming too much of a hermit and I had to get out, so she blackmailed me into taking a walk. And even though I moved to Ireland several months ago, I decided to go sightseeing a little, which is why I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking." I looked down at my knees again and picked at the hole in my jeans. "Sorry about that. I still think you should have let me buy your lunch when I offered to make up for the fact I ran into you lile that." I looked back up. "Anyway, I am ahead of my work schedule and had taken the day off. Now I can tell my friend I actually had some human interaction as well. It might actually get her to leave me alone for a few days. So thank you." I smiled at him, the first time I had smiled since we had gotten to Jack's apartment.

Jack blinked at me looking slightly dazed. Felix grinned back at me and noticed Jack's expression, turning towards him. "Jack? Jack, bro, are you alright?"

I looked over at him, my smile turning into an expression of worry. Was he okay? As soon as I stopped smiling, Jack blinked again and seemed to snap out of his daze. "What? Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm fine. [Y/n], ye have a really pretty smile. Ye should smile more." I blushed and hid my face in my hands and knees, drawing my legs in as close as I could to hide better. Jack laughed. "That's not a smile. That's hiding." I lowered my hands, my blush still burning hotly. "Come on. We won't bite." I lowered my knees raised my head slightly, looking over at him. He was smiling at me. Without thinking I smiled back. His smile got a lot bigger and a lot of the sadness in his face seemed to melt away, like snow in the sunshine at the beginning of spring. 

Felix clapped Jack's shoulder. "Bro, it's great to see you finally looking a little less grim. I knew stopping by would help. Now, you know what will help even more? A video game session. I think we might even be able to convince [y/n] to play, if we ask nicely. What do you say?"

I nodded. "Probably. Depends on the game. I'm not a big fan of certain styles, but I'll play most games at least for a while."

Jack jumped up, grinning. "Video games it is." He listed off a few suggestions and I nodded or shook my head depending on the title. We got it narrowed down to three with Felix and Jack making the final decision to play Robot Roller-Derby Disco Dodgeball through the Steam box, which Jack had connected to his TV. He grabbed controller for all of us and we warmed up for a few minutes. Okay, I warmed up for a few minutes while Jack and Felix started playing. By the second round, I had figured the controls out and had put on my game face, actually trying to do well. Since we were all on the same team, we won. The guys gave each other high fives. I smiled brightly and waited for the next round. I got really focused, forgetting where I was and who I was with, just tuning in to the game. I ended up yelling at the game and cursing loudly several times, much to the amusement of Felix and Jack. When we finally stopped playing, I was startled to notice how much time had actually gone by. It was dinner time. I thanked the guys for a fun afternoon and excused myself, heading out into the hall for the stairs. I didn't see Jack watch me and follow quietly, holding my purse until I got to the stairs and started up. When I started walking up the stairs instead of down, Jack called my name, causing me to stumble slightly. I stubbed my toe and stopped moving, three steps up. "Where are you going? The exit is the other way. Do you know someone who lives in the building?"

I blushed again. "Um, yeah. Me. I live up a few floors from you. I was headed home. Did you need something?"

Jack held out my purse. "You forgot this." I walked down and got it from him, thanking him and blushing still brighter. I started back upstairs and mentally kicked myself. I was an idiot.

A few minutes later, after I had made it into my apartment and plugged my phone in to charge, I got a text message from an unknown number. I was tempted to ignore it, but decided to check it on the off chance it was really for me. It was from Felix.

Felix wrote: You could have told me you lived in the same building as Jack! I thought I was dragging you out of your way.

I grinned and shook my head. Jack must have told him about the encounter in the stairwell. Me: It didn't seem very relevant. Also, I didn't want to seem creepy to either of you. Now, I have to go cook my dinner.

Felix: Sure. It's creepy to share your address with other people. What are you cooking?

Me: That's not what I meant! I'm making pasta with pesto sauce. Why?

Felix: Because I'm nosy and wanted to know.

I chuckled and set the phone on the kitchen counter, plugging the charger in so I could see the screen and still work. I texted back. Me: Oookay. Good to know.

My phone was silent for about twenty minutes. Then Felix texted again. Felix: We're hungry down here. And Jack has no food in his whole apartment.

Me: Are you trying to get an invitation to see my apartment, or just whining?

Felix: ...Both?... ;)

I laughed. Me: Alright. Alright. I have enough you guys can come up. Two floors up from Jack's apartment. It's five doors over from the stairs, on the right.

Felix: THANK YOU! 

Me: Calm down, it's just pasta. Save that reaction for something more impressive.

I decided to pull the cupcakes I had made the previous night out. I set them on a platter. I pulled the garlic knots out of the oven and checked the pasta. It was perfect, so I drained it and stirred the pesto. It needed a few more minutes, so I walked into my living room to straighten up. When I looked around, I grinned. I didn't need to do anything, it was already clean. My furniture was comfortable and if not the newest, it was still decent looking. I had bookshelves galore. My computer desk was in the back corner of the room, lit up, both from my work lights and the lights I had installed on the case, just because they looked cool. I had a large wall TV with my three consoles (two older ones and an Xbox One, because why not?) and a Steam console facing the couch and armchairs on either side. I straightened the throw pillows and moved my blanket to the back of my chair. It was my favorite item, hand crocheted, and had taken me more than six months to finish, but it was worth every minute. It was a soft, fuzzy, teal color, just the right size for sitting wrapped up in on the couch or in a chair. It gave a nice pop of color to my dark charcoal furniture, and matched the silver, purple, and teal pillows I had used to decorate with as well. Overall, my living room looked comfortable and inviting, at least to me. I hoped Felix and Jack would agree. They knocked just a minute later.

I opened the door to them and invited them in. Then I headed for the kitchen, stirring the pesto again before deciding it was done and tossing the pasta in. I coated the pasta, grabbed the parmesan and a grater, and got out three plates. Jack and Felix watched, wide eyed as I moved about efficiently, dipping the plates and adding the cheese, almost artistically. I handed them the food and offered the basket of warm bread to them, guiding them back out to the living room to eat. I had a small island that I ate at sometimes, but no real place to eat a meal with more than just one or two people. Besides, the living room was more comfortable. I set my plate down on the table next to the bread, and headed back in the kitchen for drinks. I grabbed three decent beers and opened them, bringing them back along with a pitcher of water and some glasses on a tray. I set everything down in easy reach and sat down, grabbing my food as I sat.

"Okay, that should be everything we need. Do you want to watch some TV while we eat?"

Felix laughed. "That was amazing. We haven't even been here five minutes yet, and you got everything done and ready that fast. I'm impressed. The food is really good by the way."

Jack nodded, eating so fast it looked like he hadn't eaten in a week. I grinned. "Thanks. But like I said, it's just pesto and pasta. Not exactly hard to make or time consuming."

Jack paused for a minute and reached for the bread. "It's really tasty though. Ye're a good cook. Jaysus, I had no idea how hungry I was until I started eating. I've been living off frozen dinner and takeout way too much lately, when I even remember to eat."

I frowned slightly. "That's not good. Hey, if you ever need a meal, let me know. I like cooking and always have leftovers and a full freezer. It's not like I need all the food I make." I blushed again, indicating my rather plus-sized figure. "I tend to cook more than I need. Which leads to me eating more than I need. And I hate going to the gym, so yeah, please come take my extra food." Felix grinned at me. "What?"

"You're funny. I think you look good, for what it's worth." 

I laughed. "Oh yeah, every woman wants to look like me. That's why all the models are stick thin." I made a face. "Sorry. You don't need to hear my body issues. Anyway, yeah, I cook a lot, and I'm nearly always home, so stop by if you want some food, Jack. Felix, I would make you the same offer, but you said you were just visiting and you live in England. But, hey any time you are visiting Jack, you can stop by too." I hoped I didn't sound as lonely as I really was.

Jack took a bite of his bread and made a noise, making Felix and I look at him. He looked like he was enjoying himself, so I just rolled my eyes and went back to eating. Felix eyed him for a minute before grabbing his own bread and trying it. "Holy shit, this is amazing! I've never had bread that tasted like this before. Where did you get it?"

I blushed again. "Um, I made it. I make a big batch of dough and freeze it until I'm ready to bake it, then I just preheat the oven and poof! Instant garlic bread." I put my plate down and grabbed a beer. I took a sip, hoping to cool my blush. "Like I said, I like to cook."

Jack and Felix both grabbed beers and went back to eating. We chatted as we ate, leaving the TV off, mostly discussing video games. Felix finished his food first and stood up, looking around the room. He wandered over to the bookshelves and started reading titles, like it was a library, which I supposed it might have looked like. Most of my books were fantasy, science fiction, or mysteries, but I also had some others mixed in that were personal favorites. As soon as Jack finished I offered to take the plates in the kitchen, but Jack actually blushed. "Um, if ye don't mind, I'd actually like a bit more. Like I said, I was pretty hungry."

I smiled at him. "Of course! Help yourself. The cheese grater should still be under the cheese, on the counter. You can grab another beer too, if you want." I looked back over at Felix. "Did you get enough food?" 

He laughed. "Yeah. But then again, I remembered to eat earlier today. Jack told me before I angled for an invite to dinner that he had forgotten to eat since yesterday." Felix's face got serious for a minute. Jack was still in the kitchen. "I'm really worried about him. I've never seen him this down. Thanks for offering to feed us, and the continued offer of food to Jack. He needs to get out of his apartment more."

Now it was my turn to laugh. "You sound like my friends. I keep telling them I'm fine, but I don't think they believe me." My face got turned sad as memories ran through my head, and I couldn't keep the hurt from my eyes. "Breakups are really hard."

Jack walked in and heard my last statement. He looked over at Felix, angry. "What exactly are ye telling her, ye bastard?"

Felix put his hands up defensively. "Jesus, Jack! Nothing I swear. She was talking about herself I think."

Jack looked over at me. I nodded, fighting back tears, and set my food down on the table. "Sorry. I..." I stopped and swallowed, wiping my eyes. I took a deep breath and gather myself. "I was telling Felix, my friends are all worried about me because I never go out anymore. To be honest the friend I was telling you about earlier, the one who made me go out today? She called and was the first person I had actually spoken to in over a week. My voice barely worked when she called. That's why she threatened me and made me go outside. she told me if I didn't she was going to fly over here and kick my butt all the way down to the nearest club, just because she could. I believe her." I sighed. "I only moved to Ireland because my boyfriend got transferred, but he cheated on me three weeks later and dumped me. I stayed because I like Ireland. He ended up getting transferred back, so I really didn't have any reason to go home. All my friends understand, but they are worried. I keep telling them, I'm fine. I don't think they believe me."

Jack looked sad. "That's terrible. I'm so sorry. I thought Felix was telling ye about my girlfriend. We broke up a few weeks ago, and I've been a little down about it. Jaysus, it's not nearly as bad as what happened ta ye though. We just drifted apart. She started missing her family a lot and decided since it wasn't working out, she was going ta move back home for a while. I miss her, but we are still friends."

Felix looked startled. "So that's what happened. You never told anyone Jack. All you would say was you broke up with her, not what happened. I'm so sorry bro."

Jack waved him off. "I'll be fine. Heh. Maybe hanging out with someone who went through something worse recently is what I needed. Ye seem pretty okay, all things considered."

I smiled. "Thanks. I think." I reached out and finished my beer. I then gathered my plate, Felix's, and the empty beer bottles, carrying them out to the kitchen and cleaning up. I heard Jack and Felix talking quietly, but couldn't quite hear what was being said. I shrugged and straightened up the kitchen, washing the dishes and putting the food away. I grabbed the platter of cupcakes as I walked back in the room. Felix was reading one of my books, or at least looking at it more closely. I didn't notice which one until I sat down and he came over with it. I flinched slightly. It wasn't just one of my books from the shelf, it was one of _MY_ books, a first print of the last title I had gotten published. I was just grateful the author picture wasn't on the back cover and my name was a pseudonym. Maybe he wouldn't notice?

Felix looked up. "Hey, this is a really good book. I'm only a few pages in and it's really gotten my attention. Do you know if the author has written anymore?"

I mentally grinned. I loved getting good feedback. "Yup. That's the third book in that series. I think I have copies around of the first two. If you want to borrow it, I can lend it to you." I didn't mention I had more copies of it around because that might sound weird.

"Really? Thanks. I don't read very often, but your books just looked so inviting over there. You have a lot of them and this one just caught my eye." I nodded.

"Sure. I am a huge fan of reading. Actually, my books got packed up before my clothes and furniture, because they were the one thing I absolutely had to bring with me. I have more back in the spare room, still in boxes because I don't have anymore room out here for them. These are just some of my favorites."

Felix grinned. "I'm definitely coming to you when I want reading recommendations then. I wonder what the author's other books are?" Before I could answer, he flipped to the back of the book, to read the rear dust jacket panel. I cringed and looked down. Felix looked up confused for a second before looking down again. He looked back up and eyed me suspiciously. I shifted, uncomfortable. I knew he was going to figure it out and wanted it to get over with.

Finally he grinned at me. "Nice. No wonder you knew about the author's other books. So, are you going to tell Jack?"

Jack looked confused. He had been watching as he kept eating, but now he put his plate down and crossed his arms. "Tell me what? What are ye talking about Felix?"

I was blushing again. Felix held the book so Jack could see the picture and author biography. I looked down. "I told you I like my privacy, Felix. Now you know why. And that may also explain why I panicked when you told me you were going to google me."

Felix laughed. "Yeah, but I wouldn't have found you, would I? Smart move writing under a different name. So can I still borrow the book? I'm more curious to read it than ever, now that I know you wrote it."

I looked up and laughed. "Of course. I didn't lie about anything. I'm pretty sure I even have a few more copies around so if you want you can keep it. The publisher usually sends me a whole box of the first printing of each title."

Jack looked slightly amused, but also surprised. "Ye know, ye could have told us what ye do for a living. It's not like we'd judge ye. "

I chuckled. "I wasn't worried about that. I just don't talk about it. Only my publisher and editor even know I don't live in the US anymore. My friends all call my Skype number and it's for the area my old address was in. They know I moved, but not where." I stopped as something occurred to me. I smiled. "I guess my friend's threat was more empty than I realized. She doesn't know where to find me." Jack laughed and Felix smiled, ruefully shaking his head. "Anyway, who wants dessert?"

Jack had been eyeing the cupcakes ever since I brought them out and immediately grabbed one. He took a huge bite, grinning. Felix laughed. "I think you just made a friend for life. You gave Jackaboy cake, now he'll never leave you. You'll be his favorite person forever and he'll forget all his other friends. So sad." He wiped away a fake tear as I rolled my eyes. 

Jack punched him and he fell off the couch, making me laugh. Felix held his wounded arm. "Don't be such a baby, Felix. I didn't hit ye that hard. Now sit down and try a cupcake." 

Felix sat back on the couch, staying out of Jack's reach this time and grabbed a cupcake for himself. I had made chocolate strawberry filled cupcakes, with a chocolate whipped frosting and half a strawberry on top. They were pretty, all brown and red, with red foil papers. I already knew they had turned out quite yummy, since I ate one last night when I baked them. Felix asked me "Okay, how did you have time between the five minutes I texted you and when we walked in to make these. Unless you bought them ahead? They look professionally made, but so did your bread."

I shook my head. "I baked them last night. Like I said, I tend to cook too much. I was actually trying to figure out how to fit them in the freezer before they went bad when you invited yourself over."

Jack grinned as he finished, licking the wrapper. "If ye have extras, I could take them off yer hands, ye know, as a favor. Just being neighborly."

Felix cracked up. "Oh god. I've created a monster. Jack's going to be here all the time. He'll forget all about his subscribers. Before long he'll just camp on your doorstep, waiting for you to cook or bake something so he can beg food off you. It'll be tragic."

I rolled my eyes and caught Jack doing the same thing. I shook my head. "And I thought I was the fantasy writer here. Don't quit your day job, Felix."

Jack laughed. "That's why yer tha writer, not him. No one would buy what he wrote."

Felix looked indignant. "Hey! My book is selling pretty well!"

I chuckled and patted his hand. "Sure it is. Now eat your cupcake."

Jack and Felix hung out for a while longer before they decided they needed to head back to Jack's apartment for the night. I told them goodbye, exchanging phone numbers with Jack. He and Felix were the first people outside of work I had given my cell phone number to, and I had a feeling I would be hearing from them again. Before they left, I went in the kitchen and hauled out a grocery bag, loading some of my various leftover meals in it for Jack. I threw in four cupcakes as a surprise for later, handing him the bag as they left. "Here Jack. Go put some food in your fridge."

Felix grinned as Jack took the bag. Jack blushed a little. "Thank ye. I don't think it's a good think when all the local food places know yer name and order as soon as they see yer phone number come in."

I chuckled and waved goodbye. Felix thanked me for the book and they walked downstairs. I stepped back in my apartment and shut the door. As soon as I had locked up again, I cleaned up and headed to my computer, logging into Skype and calling my friend. She picked up right away. "Hey girl what's up? Did you manage to talk to anyone today, or am I going to have to find you and kick your butt?"

I giggled. "Nice of you to remind me of your threat. I realized it was completely empty a little while ago. You don't even know where I live right now."

"Darn it! You figured out the one flaw in my otherwise perfect plan. But, seriously, did you go out and have some fun today?"

I could see the worry in her face. "Yes. Yes, I did. I even met a few people, one of whom I literally bumped into on the street. He was really nice about it though. We ended up hanging out for most of the day, and he introduced me to a friend he knows who lives in the area, who he was visiting. Actually, they came over and ate at my apartment and just went home now. I wanted to call in and report I had successfully completed your mission."

My friend giggled. "Good for you. But why did they leave so early? I mean it's only like seven o'clock. Did they have plans for the evening?"

I blinked slowly at the screen and blushed scarlet. "Actually, it's not seven where I am."

She raised an eyebrow. "What did they come over for lunch then?"

"Not exactly. Um, I'm not in the US." I looked down.

"What do you mean, you're not in the US? Just where the hell are you?"

I swallowed. "Stop yelling. I moved out of the country when I moved. I live in Ireland."

She goggled. "Ireland? And you didn't tell any of us? Why?"

"I knew you'd worry. And I followed HIM over here. When we broke up, I stayed here. He got transferred back home. But, now I have someone I know over here. He actually lives in the same building as me, a few floors down. He's really nice. His name is Jack."

"Of course it is." I looked at her questioningly. "That's such a common name, you'll never see him again. He was probably lying to you about his name and where he lives. Did he even tell you what he does for a living?"

I smirked. "Actually, I got his name from his friend who I ran into, Felix. Felix dragged me off to Jack's apartment, so I happen to know he lives there. And yes, I know what he does for a living. I know what both of them do." Not that I was going to share that information.

"So..." I raised my eyebrows as she trailed off. "Right, you and your love of secrets. You're not going to tell me anything else are you?" I shook me head. "Well, at least you're talking to people and not just holed up writing all the time." I grinned and was just about to wrap up the call when I hear a knock on the door. I excused myself to my friend and went to see who was there. Felix stood on the mat I had put in the hall. 

"Now you've done it! Jack just opened the bag of food you gave him and saw the cupcakes. He ate two more of them and is running around like a maniac. And he hid the other two, so I can't find them." 

I burst out laughing, easily imagining it. I heard my friends laugh over the speakers as well. "Sorry Felix, come on in. I was just chatting with my friend from home. You know, the one who threatened me? You can come say hi if you want, and I'll go get you a few cupcakes of your own. Jack's sugar high will end eventually."

Felix stepped over to talk to my friend while I walked into the kitchen. From the high pitched squeal, I knew she must be a fan of his channel, or at least know it well enough to recognize him. I shrugged. Felix could deal with a fangirl. I grabbed two cupcakes for him and wrapped them up. I handed them over as soon as I stepped back in the room. "Here ya go. If Jack steals these, you're on your own. I only have a couple left and I want to eat them later."

Felix grinned. "Thanks, [y/n]. You're awesome. Bye!" He waved to my friend as he walked away and I followed him over to the door, closing it and locking it back up behind him. I walked back over to my computer and sat down again.

My friend looked at me. "Okay, now I know why you didn't tell me what his job was." I nodded grinning. "I wouldn't have believed you anyway. I can't believe I know someone who knows PewDiePie! That is just too cool!" she squealed again and I shook my head at her, still smiling. Suddenly, she stopped dead and turned pale. "Oh. My. GOD. I just realized who his friend must be. You ho! You meet JackSepticEye! And you fed him. I'm so jealous." She crossed her arms and pouted. I laughed silently. "Wait. Didn't you say you live in the same building as him?" I nodded, getting slightly suspicious. "Then you could totally tell me where he lives. And get me an autograph."

I shook my head. "Nope. I'm not telling you anything. When you threatened me earlier and I realized you don't know where I live, I decided you weren't going to know. I only told you about what country I'm in because of the time difference. It's after eleven here and I'm getting ready to go to bed after I'm done listening to you. I played some games with Jack and Felix today too."

My friends eyes got enormous. "You played games with PewDiePie and JackSepticEye? No fair! You're not even a fan of them. Do you even know who they are?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course. I met them today. And as for their YouTube channels, you know Zack watches them." She looked at me blankly. "Zack, my nephew? Listen, I really do have to go. I need to go do some laundry before bed and it's already getting really late. I'll talk to you soon, okay? Bye sweetie." I disconnected the call and sighed, getting up and heading back to gather my laundry up. I grabbed the current book I was reading and added it to the stack of clothes, grabbed my keys, and headed down to the laundry room in the basement. It was quiet since it was after eleven on a Friday night. I grinned and saw I had the whole room to myself. I started two loads and sat down in the chair in the corner with my book, reading while I waited for the wash to finish. Halfway through the wash cycle, Jack came down with a huge basket of his own clothes. He grinned at me and started washing his laundry in some of the empty machines. I looked over at him, smiling softly. "Did Felix fall asleep?"

Jack laughed. "No. He's calling his girlfriend, Marzia. I realized I was out of clothes for tomorrow, so I told him I was coming down ta do some laundry while he talked and told him how ta get down here if he wanted ta find me. Honestly, I like Marzia, but I didn't want to listen ta happy couple talk right now, ye know?"

I nodded. "Yes, I do know. Felix said you found the cupcakes. Please don't make yourself sick on them. If you do, I won't send you anymore."

I grinned when he told me the next part. "I won't. I told Felix I ate two of them, but I actually only ate one and peeled tha wrapper off tha other. He was trying to steal them."

"Well, I did send them for you. He came up and begged two more off me anyway."

Jack nodded. "He told me. And he said he talked ta yer friend on Skype for a few minutes. She was really fangirling apparently."

I laughed again. "Yeah. She went from lecturing me about being too trusting, claiming you had given me a false name and probably fake address, to calling me a name because she guessed who you are on the internet. Suddenly, I was really glad she didn't know where I live. I have the feeling she would be trying to show up on your doorstep otherwise."

Jack made a face. I chuckled as he said "I hate that. What makes people think they can invade yer privacy at home? If ye see me in public, that's one thing, but ta try ta find out where I live? That's just creepy."

I made a sympathetic face. "I know. Believe me. I've had crazies try to hunt me down as well. I even had one fan try to give me a live lizard at a book signing. I have all my fan mail go through the publishers after that experience. I still get really awesome stuff, and most of the fans are amazing, but some of them are really, um, odd."

Jack laughed a little. "I forgot ye would know about that. I mean, I remembered ye are an author, but I forgot ye would have done things like signings. Have ye ever been ta a convention?"

I smiled. "A few. As an attendee, not a speaker or guest. Although, I did start getting invitations to those last year, but they conflicted with my touring schedule, so my publisher turned them down. I'm scheduled for a few this year though. Actually, I'll be at ComicCon, which I'm excited for. I've never been, and always really wanted to go. Do you have any favorites?"

Jack grinned and settled in the chair across from me. We talked about conventions for quite a while and fame in general, comparing notes about the differences and similarities of writing versus YouTube. Eventually, I moved my laundry over to the dryers, before sitting back down. We were still chatting with Felix came down. He grinned at us as he came in and joined the conversation after we told him what we were talking about. It was a lot of fun, and it was nice to have people who understood where I was coming from instead of acting like I should be grateful to have people invade my privacy without permission. When my laundry finished, I got up and got it out, folding it and just delaying going back up to my empty apartment as long as I could. When I realized what I was doing and how tired I actually was, I excused myself and headed back up the stairs to my apartment. I unlocked the door, went in and locked up behind me, before heading back to bed. I changed clothes and fell asleep as soon as I was in bed, smiling to myself. It was nice to have some new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's chapter 2! Enjoy.
> 
> My insomnia is killing me. Five nights in a row of being unable to fall asleep at a reasonable time. I have gotten as maximum of five hours of sleep, but enough complaining. Gotta push through.


	3. A Day Off?

It was a few days before I heard anything else from Jack. Felix texted me almost everyday, just silly little things, like reminding me to talk go outside or telling me it was time to speak to someone in person, instead of through chats and text only. That last message made me roll my eyes. A few minutes later, someone knocked on my door. I checked through the peephole, but the only people who knew I lived here, other than my neighbors and work, were Jack and Felix. I saw a flash of bright green, and knew it must be Jack, so I opened the door with a smile. "Hey Jack. Come on in. What can I do for you?"

He smiled at me, almost shyly. "Um, Felix has been bugging me all day to go talk to someone, so here I am. I hope ye don't mind."

I laughed. "You too, huh? Look at this last text I got from him, just a little while ago." I showed him. He cracked up. 

"Jaysus. He's a pain sometimes. But he's also a good friend." 

I smiled again and offered Jack something to drink or eat. He declined. I sat down facing him. "So, now that we have officially spoken face to face again, do you want to tell Felix? Or do you want to drag it out a bit longer? I can claim I talked to several people today, including the mailman, which is true. How about you? Did you talk to anyone, or order take out recently? You know, just to screw with him?"

Jack laughed. "That would serve him right. But actually, no I haven't. I've been eating the food ye sent me. I finished it off last night. That was also part of why I was stopping by. Do ye have a car? I really need to buy some food and I hate ta call an uber ta come get me."

I smiled. "Sure. I usually go shopping on Thursday afternoons, because the stores are less crazy then, but we can go now if you want. Unless you just want some of the food from my freezer to hold you over? You can stay and eat dinner here tonight too, if you want. It's probably just a stir-fried beef dish. Unless you have something else you'd prefer?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Really? Ye don't mind? I was afraid ye were just humoring me tha other day."

I shook my head. "No. I need to get out of my own head sometimes too. And I told you, I cook way too much for one person. Go look in my freezer, I can't even fit a popsicle in there anymore." I stood up and pulled on his arm, silently asking him to follow me. I led him to the kitchen and opened what was supposed to be a laundry hookup, but was really just an empty storage area with no shelves. I had added a standing deep freezer instead. I opened the pocket door and the freezer was suddenly in view. Jack blinked, surprise on his face. "Yeah, I told you I cook. Way too much, and way too often, really." I opened the freezer and started pulling out containers, offering him all sorts of things. When I had two good sized grocery bags filled for him, I closed the deep freezer and moved over to the below the refrigerator freezer. I had a great french door-style fridge and the freezer slid out, revealing more frozen meals I had packaged up for another time. I added more food to Jack's ever-growing pile, clearing out a fair amount of space. The last thing I added was a bag of homemade cookies. I added a few more leftovers from my fridge and handed the four nearly bursting grocery bags to him. "Will that get you through for a bit?"

Jack looked stunned. "Yeah. Thank ye. I had no idea ye had that much food in yer kitchen!"

I laughed. "I told you. I always cook too much. Now, I would go load those up into your fridge and freezer as soon as you can. You can come back when you're done. I'll still be here. Unless you need to work?" 

He looked rueful. "I'm ahead on my channel and the fans are telling me I'm overworking."

I laughed again. "Sounds familiar. I kind of buried myself in my writing since my breakup and I'm pretty far ahead. My editor keeps telling me to take a break. I only have to submit one chapter a month. He can't keep up."

Jack laughed as well. "Maybe we should take a break together, ta keep each other from working." I smiled at the idea. "How about I go home, put this food away, and bring back some movies. We can have a movie marathon and eat some dinner together. What kind of movies do ye like?"

"Most kinds, except horror. And I have a few actors I really dislike. I love Star Wars." I winced slightly. "Except the prequel movies. Give me the original trilogy, or even the new movies any day. I don't care for most of the superhero movies out lately except I loved Deadpool! But don't worry about bringing movies, I have a ton, unless you have a specific one you want to see?"

Jack grinned. "Nope. Whatever ye want will be fine. I'll be back shortly." He left, carting to food down the hall and down the stairs to his apartment. 

I gather up a diverse selection of movies and set them out for him to chose from. There were the Star Wars movies, The Back to the Future movies, The Indiana Jones Trilogy, a dozen Disney and Pixar films, Deadpool, Spaceballs, Rocky Horror Picture Show, Little Shop of Horrors, the Star Trek movies (both the old ones and the reboots), and half a dozen other titles. When Jack came back, I was in the kitchen making iced tea and popcorn. I let Jack in and told him to pick something that looked good. He grinned at the selection before following me into the kitchen instead. "Did ye drag out yer entire movie collection for me?"

I blushed, shaking my head. "Not even close. Um, follow me for a second." I lead him back to the spare room that I used as an overflow and storage room. The walls were lined with bookshelves and DVD shelves. Jack goggled, amazed. "So, yeah. That's why I told you not to bring any movies. I have a lot." Jack stepped in to look around. On top of all the shelves and in the empty spaces at the ends of each shelf were little fan made gifts for me, or pictures of my fantasy world that I had drawn. There were boxes all around the room, filled with fan mail and things I hadn't gotten put away yet. I blushed again. "Sorry it's a mess. Um, DVDs on the left are movies, DVDs on the right are TV shows. Books are along the other two walls. Large artwork and backup computer equipment is on the second work desk, under the windows, or on the far wall. Closet is full of stuff I need to sort and more fan mail. So are the boxes." Jack wandered around looking at different things so I left him to look around while I walked back to the kitchen to finish what I had been doing. Once the tea brewed and popcorn was ready, I grabbed a tray, loaded it with the drinks, snacks, some bowls, napkins, and glasses, carrying it out to set down on the table in front of the couch. Since Jack still wasn't back yet, I walked back to see what he was up to. 

He jumped when I opened the door. "Jaysus. Ye scared me. I didn't even see ye leave. This is amazing." 

I smiled, happy to see he liked it. Suddenly, I felt like sharing more of my personal life. "Thanks Jack. My ex always told me I had too much crap. He hated it that fans sent me things. I have another room with more stuff people have made me and my gaming stuff. That's my personal retreat. I also have my art stuff in there for when I get inspired or need to work out a detail of something I'm trying to describe. I find drawing it helps me verbalize what I see in my head. Plus my Tumblr followers love the bonus content. I don't think most of them realize I'm writing the books and drawing those pictures though. I kind of keep them separate, even though the accounts are linked. I occasionally link them on Twitter as well."

Jack smiled. I stepped out headed toward my gaming room to grab a drawing I had been working on of a dragon egg. I didn't realize Jack had followed me until I heard him swear when he saw my setup. I grinned. "Like my baby, here? This is my gaming rig. A custom built computer with a RAID server capability and a three large screen monitor setup. It has two graphics cards, allowing gaming and graphics rendering on two separate processors, a water cooling system, the newest processor and chipset I could get a month ago, inputs for all my consoles, and custom lights and fans. It never overheats and is whisper quiet. I love it." I patted my computer tower. Jack sat down in my chair to get a closer look and groaned. I grinned again. "Good chair too, right?" He nodded. I smiled and walked over to my art table, glancing out the window as I did so. The sky was a gray drizzle, the rain streaking down the pane of glass next to me. I looked down at my drawing, frowning. I grabbed the pencil I had handy, a slightly harder than normal lead in it, and adjusted a few lines. I unconsciously scowled. I grabbed a darker pencil and drew a few more lines, shading and blending as I went until I had it perfect. My expression cleared and I smiled. I grabbed the tracing paper I always kept on hand until I could spray my art with fixative, to prevent smearing, and taped a piece down. I didn't notice Jack watching me until I looked up. "Sorry. That has been bugging me all day. I just finally got it right." He came over and looked. 

"That's really good, [Y/n]. Ye do a lot of different things don't ye?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I have so many different areas of interest, just not enough time! Now I have people telling to sleep, socialize, and occasionally go outside for fresh air and sunshine. Bah. Who had time for that shit? I'm busy. I'm fine on my own."

Jack grinned. "Oh yeah. That's sounds familiar too. Definitely time for both of us to take a break from work." 

I rolled my eyes. "But I can get so much done, if I just focus. I mean, I know I'm ahead, but what if something comes up? What if I get writer's block? What if I break my arm?"

Jack laughed. "Ye sound exactly like me sometimes. And ye spend most of yer down time doing work adjacent things, like drawing for yer stories, or working on social media right?" I nodded, looking at the floor waiting for the lecture about overworking. "Yup. Exactly like me. We gotta stick together and keep an eye on each other. Come on, let's go watch some movies."

I looked up, surprised and followed him back into my living room. He looked over the movie selections before deciding on Deadpool. I grinned and popped the movie in. We settled back on my couch, eating popcorn, drinking iced tea, and watching the movie, adding the occasional comment. When it was over I looked over at Jack. "That was a lot of fun. Thanks Jack. Now, are you hungry already, or do you want to watch something else first? Dinner will probably take about half an hour to fix, or maybe just a few minutes longer, if the rice is slow."

Jack looked surprised. "What are ye fixing again? I kind of forgot."

I smiled at him. "Beef stir fry is what I've got ready, but I could make a chicken casserole instead if you prefer. What sounds better?"

Jack grinned. "Chicken. Chicken is always better. But will it take ye a lot longer?"

"Nope. I already have the cooked chicken and it will only take me a couple of minutes to throw a casserole together. Any foods you don't like? I usually put mushrooms, celery, spinach, and cheese in. Sometimes broccoli too."

Jack shook his head, still smiling. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing the leftover noodles from a few nights ago, the chicken breasts I had precooked, and veggies. I set them all on the counter, grabbed my glass baking dish out of the cupboard and preheated the oven to one hundred seventy seven degrees Celsius. The conversions from Fahrenheit to Celsius had taken me a little while to figure out, but I had it down now. I grabbed a cutting board and chopped all the veggies and added them to the dish, then worked on the chicken. Once that was done, I added the noodles, a can of soup, and cheese, mixing it all together. As soon as I was done with that, I grabbed a small pan and toasted some breadcrumbs with butter and garlic, spreading them on top with a little more cheese, before plunking the whole thing in the oven to back. I washed the dishes and was back in the living room in under ten minutes. "Okay, dinner is in the oven. What are we watching next?"

Jack looked at me, startled. "That was fast. And it's yer turn ta pick a movie. I don't see anything here I don't like, at least not that I've watched."

I looked at him and grinned. "Let me guess, you've never seen Rocky Horror Picture Show or Little Shop of Horrors?" Jack shook his head. "Then Little Shop of Horrors it is. Just be warned I may sing along. I can't help it. The songs are too catchy."

Jack laughed. I put the movie in and settled back, humming along with the intro as it started. Before long I was out right singing with it, at least until Jack paused it. I didn't notice at first, still singing. As soon as I saw the screen again though I stopped, blushing. I had been in the kitchen, checking the casserole. I was just glad Jack hadn't seen me dancing around in there as well. He smiled at me when he saw me. "Ye didn't have ta stop singing. I just knew ye were inta tha movie so I thought I'd wait for ye. Ye have a good voice too, by tha way." I was still blushing, but since the room was dark, I was hoping he didn't notice. Jack's phone chimed. He looked at it and groaned before answering. "Felix, what do ye want? I'm busy right now." He listened for a minute and grinned. "Yes, I'm about ta eat dinner in a few minutes." "No, it's not take out." "Yes, I talked to someone today, in person." "No, I'm not telling ye who, ye nosy bastard." "No, I'm not working. I'm watching a movie. Little Shop of Horrors." "Yes, I know it's a musical."

I laughed as I stepped back in the kitchen letting Jack talk. I sang several of the songs from Little Shop, quietly, as I moved around, making a salad to go with the casserole and pulling the plates and flatware out we would need. Soon enough the casserole was done. I peeked my head out. Jack was still on the phone. I shrugged and dished up two plates of casserole and two salads. I added Italian dressing and herbs to my salad, grabbing the hot sauce and black pepper grinder for the casserole. I added the black pepper and hot sauce then left them out next to the plate of food for Jack and walked back in, settling back down on the couch. Jack saw me. "Listen, Felix, I have ta go. My food is ready." "No, ye didn't hear tha doorbell or tha microwave." I giggled. Jack grinned at me. "Yes, ye did hear someone else here. Goodbye Felix." With that, Jack hung up his phone. 

I grinned at Jack. "Your dinner is on the island in the kitchen. There is pepper or hot sauce if you want it for your casserole and I have a few kinds of salad dressing in the door of the fridge. Help yourself. There's also beer and soda if you want either of those." My phone rang. It was Felix. I chuckled a little and stepped down the hall. "Hi, Felix, what's up?"

"What have you been up to today?"

"Cooking, art, watching Deadpool, writing, socializing. Why?"

"Who have you been socializing with?"

"Oh, lots of people. The mailman, my neighbors, random people. Whoever"

Felix laughed. "Okay. I know you're lying. Unless the random people were all online. And that doesn't count."

"Okay. Then the mailman and my neighbors still count. Why are you grilling me, anyway? I'm busy and it's dinner time. Did you ever think maybe I'm working on cooking something?"

Felix sounded a little sheepish. "Oh. What are you making?"

"Well, a casserole, salad, and something for dessert. WHY?"

"I'm just trying to make sure my friends are happy and remember to do normal things like eating, sleeping, and socializing. I'll let you get back to your cooking. Talk to you soon. Bye!"

I rolled my eyes as I stepped back into the living room. Jack looked at me curiously. "Where did ye go? After I got my food, ye were gone."

"Felix called." Jack grinned. "He was checking up on me too. I told him I was cooking and to leave me alone. That's how I got off the phone so fast. Now, can we get back to the movie?"

Jack grinned and nodded. We watched the rest of the movie comfortably. When it was over I turned to Jack, trying to see if he liked it or not. He was watching me, much to my surprise, not the screen. We both blushed and looked away. I stood up and cleared the dishes, feeling nervous and shy again for some reason. When I got to the kitchen, I put the food in the fridge, cleaned up the dirty dishes, and grabbed the cake I had made the day before yesterday, slicing Jack a piece. I gave it to him as soon as I walked back in the room. By then, my nerves had calmed down. Jack looked at me for a minute. "No cake for ye? Why not?"

I smiled ruefully. "Two reasons. One, because I ate enough other food and am not really hungry. Two, because I don't need it. I had some cake with lunch." I looked down at my stomach and winced a little. "I really need to lose some weight."

Jack frowned at me. "Ye know, ye really aren't that heavy. Ye're just curvy. Nothing wrong with that. Unless yer doctor is telling ye that ye need ta lose weight?"

I shook my head, frustrated. "No. I'm perfectly healthy. I just..." I trailed off unable to express exactly what I was feeling. The lifelong tearing down of my confidence and having my boyfriend dump me had shaken me in a way I couldn't easily explain. Especially when I started remembering my ex, the way I had today. He had always attacked my weight too, whenever we fought. I looked down at my hands, trying not to cry. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder, comforting me. The tears came then. 

Jack put his cake down and came over for a hug. I hugged back and tried not to cry on him. I needed to calm down. Jack pulled me in closer, whispering comforting phrases, patting me on the back, and trying to help. "Here now, don't cry! It's okay. Ye're okay. Jack's here. Just let it all out. Can you tell me why ye're crying please, [y/n]? Ye're worrying me a bit."

I sobbed for a few minutes before I could get calmed down enough to tell Jack anything. Once I was calmer, I told him. "My ex. He used to tell me how gorgeous I was until we had an argument. Then he'd call me fat or ugly. He knew I had major issues with self esteem because of a situation in my past and he exploited it. I guess he's been on my mind today." I shuddered. "The bastard." Jack kept patting me on the back as I calmed down. When I was finally calm, I wiped my eyes and pulled away. "Thanks Jack. I'm sorry for getting your shirt all wet."

Jack smiled. "I'll dry. Are ye okay now?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I really am sorry about that. I promise, I rarely cry. If you want to go home now, I understand." I looked down now, unable to meethis eyes for a moment.

Jack shook his head. "Let's see if there is something on TV instead of another movie, okay? I want ta stay a little longer, just ta make sure ye're really all right. Besides, I like hanging out with ye."

I looked over at him and smiled a half smile. "Even when I cry on your shoulder?"

"Even then." He found some cartoons and we settled back. Jack ate the rest of his cake. I watched the screen intently, letting the onscreen silliness relax me and drag my thoughts out of dangerous territory. Before long, I was yawning. Jack noticed quickly. "Ye need some sleep. I'm going home for tha night. I'll see ye Thursday, if not sooner, okay? Goodnight [y/n]."

With that, Jack left. I followed him to the door, locking it behind him and shutting down the lights. Jack was right, I did need sleep. I dragged myself back to bed, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	4. Another Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone else stops by to visit Jack while you are down at apartment. Who could it be?

It turned out Jack really didn't want to wait to see me again until Thursday for our shopping trip. He stopped by twice in between, just to hang out. Not that I minded at all! On the contrary. It was nice to have a friendly face to share things with and to unwind and let my hair down with, who wasn't judging me, wanting something more from me, or asking for favors or fame. Sure, I had a few friends like that back in the US, but that was rapidly feeling less and less like home. after a few visits from Jack, I decided to watch some of the videos he had posted while I worked on other things. I was very impressed. He was energetic, funny, loud, and enthusiastic, drawing the viewer in, so it felt like you were there, just hanging out and watching him play. I didn't tell Jack I was watching his videos right away. 

Thursday morning when he showed up at eleven, as agreed upon, I asked him if he had a list of what he needed, he shook his head. "I need ta buy everything. I hope ye have a good parking spot, because otherwise it's going ta take me a year ta unload once I'm done shopping. What about ye? Do ye need a lot of stuff?"

I laughed. "Not really. I could skip this week entirely if I didn't mind no milk, eggs, or butter. But since they are the cornerstones of good cooking, I better go buy some to get stocked up. Oh, and I guess I ought to buy some cereal." I made a face. "I hardly ever eat the stuff, except when I really don't feel like cooking, and I ran out yesterday."

Jack laughed. "Ye hardly ever eat it? I could eat cereal all the time!"

I chuckled. "I'm not too keen on breakfast generally speaking. I prefer something like pizza for breakfast if I do eat, than the usual sweet and starchy offerings. Meh." I waved a hand. "Just a leftover attitude from childhood I guess, when my options were always the same and never particularly great. Mom is a good cook, but she was busy. Breakfast usually was a do it yourself kind of thing, and I have never been a morning person, so I usually wanted to sleep a few extra minutes instead of cooking. The one exception was always Christmas and Easter. We always had a special breakfast after presents on Christmas and Easter was a big family brunch at an aunts house." I smiled thinking about it. "Well, anyway, let's get going. Oh, hang on a second." I fished around behind my counter and pulled out two things. One was a set refrigerator bags from the store, to keep cold foods cold longer, the other was a collection of reusable bags (which I used for all kinds of things besides groceries and forget to bring half the time). "Okay, all set. Hey, let's stop for lunch somewhere while we're out, even if it's just for takeout."

Jack grinned at me. "Of course. And since ye're driving me, I'm paying for lunch, no argument. Besides, I owe ye for all the food ye've been sending me anyway. What are ye in the mood for, or do ye want ta just see what sounds good when we're done?"

"Alright, you can pay if you really want. Jeez, you and Felix." I shook my head. "Do I have a sign on my head that says I can't pay for stuff or something? Because, I make a really good living writing you know. I just don't talk about it. You two are the first ones ever, really, who I have discussed anything with. I feel like you get it though. Some people have been real jerks about what I have said about it in the past, like wanting some privacy, and made me feel like writing is just a silly little hobby that anyone can do." My mouth twisted wryly. "Sorry, off topic. Now, uh, about lunch. We can either decide after or get a pizza. I'll leave that up to you. But be warned, I like a complicated pizza!"

Jack laughed out loud when I said that. "I knew I liked ye for a reason. Pizza is always a good choice, complicated or no." With that we stepped out of my apartment, Jack waiting while I grabbed my keys from my purse and locked the door, before we walked down the stairs to my car, parked two spots down from the door. Jack grinned at me again. "How did ye get such a good spot?"

I grinned back. "Actually, I think it's because the apartment manager felt sorry for me when I moved in. I may have signed the lease on the day I got dumped and had a car full of belongings I couldn't bear to leave behind for even a day. And he felt bad about making me climb all those stairs to go see it. I think he was afraid I was going to cry all over him at any moment, from the way he acted. I guess I looked upset." I shook my head. "He even offered to help me find a moving company, which was a godsend, and move in the same day." I unlocked my car, threw the bags for shopping and my purse on the back seat, and slid in behind the wheel. I adjusted the mirror, which I always manage to bump when I get in, and checked my side mirrors before starting the car. I put on the radio, but told Jack he could change it if he wanted. I was partial to '80's rock, so that's what the current station was, and I may have slightly embarrassed myself by headbanging along at a stoplight, startling a laugh out of Jack, who I had forgotten was there, since he was being so quiet. I looked over at him, smiling an apology. "Oh, god. Sorry. You didn't need to see my terrible dancing. Even just the headbanging." I bit my lip. "I kind of forgot you were over there, you were so quiet. Everything okay?"

Jack grinned at me again. "Yeah. I was just enjoying the music, the view, and the company." He blushed just slightly. "And yer skills weren't bad. I mean, it's headbanging. the more frantic and flailing the better, right? Just so ye don't hurt yerself. I actually didn't expect ye ta be a metal fan." He looked thoughtful. "Maybe a show tunes girl, but not a metal fan."

That got a laugh out of me. "To be honest, I listen to everything except rap. And pop princesses / boy bands. I really like a lot of different things, but I have been in a metal mood lately. It makes me feel like kicking ass."

Jack nodded. "Okay, that's fair." I smiled over at him and we continued the drive the rest of the way to the store in comfortable semi-silence, just listening to music. When we got to the store and parked, I found an amazing spot. Jack chuckled when I fist pumped the air as I pulled in, the first spot in the row, closest to the door. "Ye get so animated about the little stuff. It's quite nice ta see. Ye usually are so calm. But ye seem ta be happy about things like winning a round of a game or a good parking space, even if the weather is shite and ye lose the overall game. It's a rare gift. Thanks for sharing."

I blinked at him, blushing. "Th-thank you. Um, I have an umbrella if you want it. Actually, I have like six of them in the car and a drawer full of them at the house. My family keeps sending them to me, as presents, since I got here. And my publisher. And my editor." I grinned. "I think if I told my fans, I could set up a store and sell them. Good lord, I have a lot of umbrellas." I opened my car door and stepped to the back seat, grabbing my bags and purse, and fishing out a black umbrella, which I offered to Jack. He smiled and took it, before opening his door and stepping out. I grabbed my favorite, an umbrella with Monet's waterlilies printed on it that opened and closed by pushing a button, popped it opened and closed my car door, beeping the locks as I walked inside, next to Jack. When we got to the door way, I pushed the button, closing my umbrella, shook it off, and stepped in. Jack was a second behind me, and he grabbed a cart.

He looked at me. "Thanks for the umbrella. Wanna share a cart?"

I smiled. "Sure, Jack. Let me put the umbrellas and my reusable bags in the cart and we can start shopping. Oh, and you can use some of my bags if you need to. I have a load more in a box. I swear, I buy them, use them for something else, forget I have them, and buy more. I probably have a hundred by now."

Jack chuckled and we headed down the first aisle, getting what he needed. I added my few items as we shopped, keeping them separate, so I could pay for my stuff when we left. I ended up getting a few more things than I had originally planned, adding some sale items, grapes, fresh veggies, and a couple of frozen pizzas that looked interesting. Jack loaded the cart with a little bit of everything. As we got to the front of the store, I pulled two bags out of the cart for my stuff and a refrigerator bag, before getting in line. I didn't have so many things I couldn't just hold them in my arms, so that's what I did until I got up to the counter, unloading my arms to the cashier. Suddenly I realized my purse was still in the cart, which Jack had, several registers away. Fortunately, I had my credit card in my pocket, from buying gas the previous day, when I went to the pharmacy for some feminine supplies. No way was I going to buy those with Jack in the car! I swiped my card and paid, loading my groceries in the appropriate bags, and waited on the bench in the front for Jack. I knew he would need a little bit more time than I had taken. I did some mental editing and story planning, writing a few notes on my ideas, on my phone, which was in my other pocket. I was so into it, I didn't even notice Jack come up beside me until he put a hand on my shoulder, making me jump. "Easy there, lass. It's just me. Did ye know ye forgot yer purse again? It was in the cart. Ye must have left it there when ye were grabbing all yer stuff ta check out. How'd ye pay?"

I blushed slightly. "Um, my credit card was in my pocket. I realized I didn't have it as soon as I put everything down. Let me just throw these in the cart and grab my umbrella before we step outside. Now, are you ready to go get some pizza?"

Jack smiled extra wide and bright. "ALWAYS!" I chuckled and we headed out to the car, pausing to open the umbrellas as soon as we were out the door. The rain was an annoyance today, not really anything very heavy, but a fine cold misting in the air with the occasional big drip. I was so used to rain, since moving, I had automatically assumed when we left, that the weather would be damp and chilly, but even so, I felt a little cold in my sweater, shiver slightly as I loaded my bags in the backseat of the car. I left Jack the trunk, knowing he would need more room for his groceries, and figured we could toss the pizza on the back seat as well. My car, while not the newest model year, was a recent make Toyota Camry, so it was roomy and fuel efficient. Once I had finished loading my groceries, I hopped in the driver's seat, turned on the car, my music, and the heater. Normally, I am not prone to being cold, but my period was due soon, and with it sometimes came being cold. The radio had changed to lunchtime talk and news, making me frown, so I dug out my CD binder from the back seat and selected a disc I had burned of my favorite geeky music, deciding that was more what I was in the mood for now. The sounds of Weird Al, They Might Be Giants, video game soundtracks, Star Bomb, and The Key of Awesome (to name just a few) were soothing to me. I grinned. I hoped Jack wouldn't mind. Once he had everything loaded, he returned the cart, came back over to the car, closed the umbrella, tossing it in the back seat, and climbed in next to me. He seemed startled to hear "White and Nerdy" (Weird Al -- and one of my all time top ten favorite songs, because hey, it's funny and hits way to close to the truth not to love) for just a few seconds before he burst out laughing. "Lass, ye never fail ta amuse and surprise me. What even is this?"

I laughed as well, explaining. "It's a custom mix CD of geeky music I love. Actually, this song, along with 'Hip to be a Square' (Huey Lewis and the News) have been alternating ringtones on my phone forever. Some people get their own though, so I can identify who's calling quicker, and a few other songs make it occasionally for a little while. If this bugs you, you can look for something else in my CD binder. Here." I handed it to him, pulling it from over the back of his seat again. "I have a ton of choices. Just pick whatever looks good, but take your time, this CD has lots of different stuff, besides Weird Al." I hit the skip button, which, since I had the CD on shuffle, brought up a random song. It was 'The New Pokerap' by Star Bomb. Jack burst out laughing again.

"Holy shit, I love these guys and this song is hilarious." I nodded and started driving. Jack sang along with any of the Star Bomb songs that came on and grinned at some of the others, occasionally hitting the next button when a song he wasn't feeling came on. When the theme for Super Mario Brothers came on, in all it's MIDI glory we both grinned. Jack laughed again. "Fooking hell, ye are killing me. This is the best mix I have ever heard, hands down. Ye get the award for most awesome and crazy music tastes." He chuckled. "Ye should meet a few of my friends in LA. They would love ye." He thought for a minute. "Actually, ye should meet some of my other friends, at least over Skype. Ye want ta hang out again this afternoon? We could play some video games while we eat tha pizza, and I'll see if anybody is up for some Skype gameplay." 

I laughed. "Sure Jack. Now, do you want to listen to the music while I go order? Or do you want to go order and wait inside? I'll leave it up to you."

He looked out the window, thinking for the moment. "Ye can go pick. All I ask is no anchovies on my pizza please. Other than that, whatever. I want ta see what ye are going ta pick."

I grinned, for what seemed like the millionth time that day. "Surprise pizza it is. fair warning, there will be no pepperoni. It really doesn't agree with me, but I think you'll like what I pick." I smiled at him as I parked and dashed in the pizza place ordering a large pie with spinach, extra olives, extra mushrooms, chicken, and extra cheese. I got the order number and asked that they not tell the man who was going to pick it up what was on it, wanting to surprise him when we ate. I also asked that they add hot peppers to half, but to make it a smaller half. The man taking the order smiled and agreed. I thanked him, took the order number slip and ran back out to the car, shivering again as I got in. I handed Jack the paper. "Th-there you go. Twenty minutes." I shivered and huddled into my warm seat, turning on the seat warmer to speed the process up. The pizza place had been chilly as well as outside, and I had left my umbrella here on purpose. 

Jack looked at me, concern clear on his face. "Oh jeez, ye're freezing. Didn't ye bring a jacket? It's cold out today."

I shook my head and moved my hands in front of the heat vent, warming them up. I was starting to feel less like I had been turned into a frozen drink, but I was still cold. Jack leaned over before I knew what he was doing and hugged me. I jumped and squeaked, surprised. Then I blushed. "Jack, you startled me."

Jack leaned back, letting me go. "Ye looked like ye needed a hug. Sorry ta surprise ye. I thought it might warm ye up."

I looked at him, he was blushing a little. "Oh. Well thanks, it just was unexpected. Um. Yeah, thanks. I'll warm up in a minute. I really thought I'd be okay in just this sweater today." I looked down at my hands, feeling shier than I had since I first met Jack. My phone buzzed in my pocket. Thank god. I pulled it out and grinned. Felix was calling to check on me again. "Hey Felix, what's up?"

"Hey, [y/n]. How's it going?"

"Pretty good. I'm out getting some groceries and some lunch with Jack. He needed some wheels because the weather is such crap right now, and he a big shopping trip." I glanced at Jack. He smiled at me. "We're sitting in my car waiting for the food we're getting to finish right now. What are you up to?"

I could practically hear his grin through the phone. "Jack's with you? You actually got him out of his apartment? Wow, bro, I knew you were awesome!"

I laughed. "Felix, like I said, Jack needed groceries, and so did I. And I'm not a bro, I'm female remember?" I rolled my eyes.

Felix laughed. "Women can be bros too! And Jack has needed groceries for weeks. That's partly why I was worried about him. Anyway, I was calling to see if you were remembering to talk to people, but if you are out with Jack, you must be. Make sure Jack remembers to put his groceries away. Catch you later! Bye!" He hung up before I could say anything else. I shook my head, chuckling.

I turned to Jack. "Felix was happy to hear we were out doing errands. Is he always like that?"

Jack laughed. "Yeah, pretty much. I think he feels like he needs ta take care of tha two of us though, ye know? Since we are both going through a rough patch right now and all. And he has helped me remember ta take care of myself more than once."

I blushed. "Yeah. Me too. I was so wrapped up in my writing the other day, I had forgotten to eat or drink anything since the day before at lunch time, falling asleep on my keyboard. It doesn't happen often, but when it does, I can get kind of hyper focused and forget where I even am."

Jack nodded, understanding. "Well, that's how I really first got to know ye. Ye were so shy until ye got locked into the video game, ye seemed like ye weren't even listening." 

I nodded a little. "Um, sorry about that. I do have a lot of social anxiety and trouble meeting new people. I was actually trying to let you and Felix talk without being in the way, but after you guys saw me playing a game, being my usual self, I felt a lot more comfortable. And then sharing my cooking? Yeah, when you two liked it, I felt really comfortable around you both. "

Jack grinned at me again. "Well, who doesn't like free food? And yer cooking is really good."

I looked at him, my eyes lowered and a lump in my throat. "Thanks. Actually, several people have told me my cooking is crap, so I'm glad to hear you and Felix like it." I stared at my hands, trying to banish the voices from the past, telling me I'm shit at everything.

Jack looked at me, sadness on his expressive face. "Ye're such an awesome person, I hate ta hear ye have ever had problems with people telling ye that ye aren't good enough. It's just isn't right." He shook his head. "It makes me sad." I looked back over at him. He gave me an encouraging smile. "Okay, well, I'm going to give ye a minute ta gather yer thoughts and go check on tha pizza. Ye didn't pay yet did ye?"

I smiled a half smile. "No, Jack, I didn't. I'll be here, don't worry. And don't worry about me. I'm pretty tough." I paused as he got out, adding the last part after I thought he would be out of ear shot. "I've had to be." I sighed and gave myself a shake. I turned the heat up a little higher, warming myself and the car up the rest of the way, so Jack wouldn't have to be cold long when he got back, and I changed the CD to NSP's newest album. Then I closed my eyes and cleared my mind, just listening to the music. After a few seconds, a wistful smile came across my face and I opened my eyes watching the rain on the windshield make little rivers and streams down, down, down. It was relaxing. 

Jack came back a minute later and put the pizza on the back seat, along with a bag of something else. He grinned when he heard what I was listening to and climbed in next to me. "Good god, I'm glad ye have tha heat cranked up! I swear tha pizza place was a fridge in disguise. No wonder ye were shivering. Now, let's go home. That food smells amazing." 

I smiled at him. "I cranked the heat up extra so you would be warmer when you got in, sooner. The rain isn't helping with the chill. Now let's get back to the apartments and put things away. We both have frozen food. And honestly? I'm hungry."

Jack grinned. "I thought ye might be. I got a double order of wings ta go as well. Tha person before ye had ordered them and changed their minds when they got in there, ta pay. I got them cheap."

I laughed. "Well, good. I hope you don't mind Ninja Sex Party for the ride home. I switched CDs."

Jack laughed. "Nope. I like their stuff. I even filmed a video with them tha last time I was in LA."

I looked at him for a minute, impressed. "Wow. That's amazing. I'm a big fan of them. Although, I can't say I've watched their videos. I just buy the music and rip it to CDs, to play in the car." I shook my head. Jack was smiling at me. "Well, as long as you like them, I'm going to leave this CD on and drive us home now. Let me take my stuff up to my apartment, then I can help you unload the rest of yours, okay? I mean, I'll leave my car unlocked for you, and it should only take me a couple of minutes. Then we can sit down and eat. And I want to play some games still."

Jack's smile widened again. "Of course. I'm free all day. I got tha videos for today ready ta automatically post last night." I smiled at him and raised an eyebrow. "I might go online on my phone at some point ta check Tumblr and Twitter, but maybe not. The fans are still on my case about overworking, but at least they have stopped telling me how sad I look all tha damn time." He sighed. I giggled. He gave me a mock glare. "Oh, it's okay for ye, Miss no-one-knows-where-I-live. Ye aren't on social media all tha damn time and don't have fans screaming at ye about that kind of thing, now do ye?" He crossed his arms, looking superior for half a minute.

I reached in my pocket (we were at a stop light) and opened Twitter, handing him my phone. "Oh yeah? Check that bucko."

Jack looked at my screen and nearly dropped it. "Jaysus. Yer feed is really busy. Ye must get nearly as many tweets an hour as I do, using yer tag." He read a little. "Are they all asking if yer okay? What's going on?"

I shook my head and kept driving. "My publisher put out a sympathy tweet that my ex had broken things off with me as why I hadn't been as active as normal on Tumblr and Twitter. I usually am quite good about reblogging artwork and getting back to my followers. When I kind of locked myself in on work and started ignoring my fans, they contacted the publisher. They sent out the tweet and now..." I shrugged. "...this. My editor is also kind of upset, since I'm about five and a half months ahead on my work."

Jack laughed. "Oh yeah. Jus' like me. After my girlfriend and I split, my video buffer went way up. I could take about three weeks off if I really needed ta, but some of those videos aren't as good or as happy as I usually am. I've told the fans why, and am trying ta use the backlog down by switching them in for newer ones, at least one a day, but the fans know. They are still screaming at me ta make sure I'm okay. I think they've been bugging my friends too." He sighed. "That's tha price of fame." 

I agreed as we pulled up to the apartments. I unlocked the car and grabbed my bags, purse, and keys, heading upstairs immediately. I loaded my groceries into the fridge and freezer as quickly as I could, grabbed my spare phone charger, tucked it in my pocket, snagged my laptop bag, and locked my front door, making sure to take my keys with me. I stopped by Jack's apartment to set my laptop bag and phone charger down, before heading back down to my car. Jack had seen me drop my things off, so he knew I was coming back with more of his bags of food and grinned at me. It took three more trips before we got everything in. By that point, I was frozen to the bone and shivering. Jack was shivering as well, and he put the coffee pot on for himself. I asked him if he had any tea, and he did, so he put the kettle on for me. I told Jack I would be right back and ran up to my apartment to change into warm, dry clothes. As soon as I was changed into tee shirt with an extra warm sweater over top, I grabbed some of my favorite flavored tea, my handmade blanket, which I wrapped around myself like a cape, and ran back down stairs, locking back up again carefully. Jack grinned when he opened the door for me. He had changed clothes as well, opting for dry clothes to help him warm back up. I came in and he asked me to sit down next to him on the couch, which I did, and he closed the door once more. He grabbed the pizza and wings, setting them on the coffee table, grabbed paper plates and napkins, adding them to the top of the box, and headed back into the kitchen for the drinks. "Hey Jack? Can you just pour a cup of hot water for me? I grabbed some tea from my apartment and I'll add the bag out here. I wanted apple cinnamon, and I figured you might only have plain black tea."

He laughed. "Actually, I have several kinds. Ma drinks some of tha more exotic flavors, and I keep it on hand for her rare visits, and for when guests stop by. It's fine if ye have yer own though. Do ye need any sugar or milk?"

I chuckled. "Nope. I'm good. Occasionally, I add honey, but that's not all the time, and mostly when I've lost my voice, have a sore throat, or am sick. Right now, I'm just cold, though changing clothes helped a lot."

Jack came back in with our drinks and set them down. I had adjusted my blanket so I was sitting under it now, tucked in to my chin, instead of sitting on it or wearing it like a cape. Jack smiled at me. "Ye look adorable under that blanket. It really compliments yer eyes, hair, and skin color."

I blushed a little. "Thanks Jack. Teal, silver or grey, and purple are some of my favorite colors. That's why my apartment is decorated with them and why most of my clothes are in those colors. I love this blanket. It took me forever to make, but it was totally worth every minute."

Jack came over to look at it more closely. "Ye made it? I thought ye bought it somewhere. It's gorgeous."

I smiled brightly at him. Then my stomach growled loudly. We both laughed and grabbed food, passing the chicken wings, plates and napkins out first. I opened the pizza up and grabbed two slices. Jack grinned when he saw the toppings. "Ye sneaky girl! Ye added hot peppers?"

I looked over at him, fake innocence on my face. "You said any toppings." Then I broke into a huge grin, unable to resist. "Relax, I only got them on less than half. The whole pizza has chicken, spinach, extra olives, extra mushrooms, and extra cheese. Sound good?"

He nodded happily and grabbed three slices, one with peppers, which I pointed out to him. "I want ta try it. I doubt it will be all that hot." I smiled and we settled back into the couch. Jack turned on the TV settling on Netflix after a minute. We debated what to watch before settling on old episodes of Friends, which I had never watched before. Jack told me how much he loved the show and started from the beginning. We ate, watching until we had watched three episodes and we had eaten all we wanted for now. Jack cleared away the leftovers, and I crawled out from under my blanket, heading over to look at the games he had out. I was looking through them when there was a knock on the door. Jack called to me from the kitchen asking me to get it, since he was up to his elbows in soapy water. I told him sure and went to answer the door, opening it up to reveal a man I had never seen before. 

He looked at me, clearly startled before he leaned back to double check the apartment number. "Uh, is this Jack's apartment?"

I was hanging on the doorknob, looking at him. "Uh, yes. Sorry for the confusion. I'm his friend and neighbor from upstairs, [Y/n]. He's in the kitchen. Can I help you?"

The man grinned widely at me. "Can you go get him? This is a surprise visit and I don't want you to tell him who I am yet."

I giggled. "That would be quite a trick. I have no idea who you are. Just a minute. Do you want to come in and wait, or wait there?"

The man looked surprised. "Really? You don't know who I am? Well, wow. That hurts. I'll wait here and nurse my wounded pride." I smiled and shook my head, leaving the door open just a crack as I walked to the kitchen.

Jack looked up at me as soon as I stepped through the door, smiling. "Who was it? One of tha neighbors, complaining about me? The postman? Or a crazed fan who wanted my autograph?"

I laughed. "Nope. It's a man who says he's a surprise visitor but he knows you. I have no idea who he is, only that he's kind of a goofy guy and he was insulted I didn't recognize him on sight."

Jack laughed and then looked thoughtful. "Hmm. That sounds like a few people I know. But they all live in America. Was he Irish?"

I shook my head. "No, definitely not. He looks part Asian. You might want to go see who it is though. He's still standing in the hall, at his own instance."

Jack's face brightened up considerably when I said that and he grinned. "Mark. It's gotta be. But how? Why?" Jack took his hands out of the dishwater, dried them off, and headed to his front door. He threw it wide. "Mark!" He hugged the other man. "What are ye doing here? And why didn't ye call first, ta make sure I was home?"

The man, who I gathered was named Mark, grinned and stepped inside, dragging a suitcase. "I came to visit you! You have had everyone really worried. And I didn't call because you have been locked away in your apartment all the time lately. Where else would you have been? And didn't Felix call you to tell you to be home today?"

Jack looked at me, were I was sitting on the couch again. I looked back at him. "Hey, Felix didn't say anything to me when he called me earlier, Jack. He just said to make sure you put your groceries away. Maybe that was a hint?"

Mark looked supremely confused. "Why would Felix have called your neighbor earlier? What's going on?"

I bit my lip looking down. "Hey Jack, I think I'll take a rain check on the video games for now. You and your friend can hang out that way. Let me grab my stuff and I'll be out of your hair okay? And can I get my phone back from you? You still have it, from after you checked my Twitter in the car." He handed it to me, looking sad. "Hey, I'll see you soon, okay? Bye guys!" I grabbed my charger, laptop bag, and blanket before heading up to my apartment. Jack an I could hang out anytime. 

So why did I feel abandoned and lonely? I opened my door and stepped in. I set my computer down by the couch, plugged in my phone to charge, and wandered around for a few minutes, aimlessly. Then I decided I was going to cook. It always made me feel better and I could restock the freezers. I decided to make vegetable lasagna from scratch and a black forest torte for dessert. I got all the ingredients out and started cooking and before long everything was in the oven baking. I set two timers and walked into the living room, settling into the couch and turning on my Steam box. I pulled up the menu looking for a game. Anything that would hold my attention. Finally I settled on Rocket League and started playing. I only stopped long enough to go check on the food when the timers beeped, taking the torte out when it was done and popping it in the fridge to cool. The lasagna still needed a few minutes, so I made myself a cup of tea. After it was done steeping, I checked the lasagna and took it out to cool on the counter. I grabbed my bag of frozen dough to make bread later and set it out to thaw. Then I grabbed the chicken I had in the fridge, seasoning it up, wrapping it, and putting it in the oven to bake. Then I headed back in to my game. I had set a timer again, but I figured I would be done long before the timer went off.

I was indeed done gaming before the timer went off, but not for the reasons I had thought I would be. The internet went completely out. Fortunately, I was between matches, but I was still annoyed. I sighed and stood up, popping a DVD in instead. I smiled as I looked over the collection on the table and grabbed Rocky Horror. I could sing along and no one would care this time. I started singing almost as soon as I started the actual movie. I didn't sing along with 'Dammit Janet' or 'There's a Light', but practically sang at the top of my lungs to 'Time Warp'. A knock on my door during the song almost gave me a heart attack. I paused the movie and went to go check who it was. The apartments on either side of mine and across the hall were all empty so I was fairly sure it wasn't a noise complaint, but I had no idea who it could be.

It was Jack and Mark. They grinned at me. "Ye know, we could hear ye all the way in tha stairwell. Yer voice carries really well." I blushed, looking at the floor. "Anyway, we wanted ta check and see if yer internet was out too. Mine went out about half an hour ago or so."

I nodded. "Yeah. Oh, come on in. Did you guys need to borrow a DVD or anything? Books?"

Mark laughed. "You sound like you live in a library or DVD rental store, not an apartment."

Jack elbowed him. "Well, maybe. Can ye show Mark around so he can see why ye say that while I look for a movie?"

I grinned. "Sure Jack. Follow me Mark. This is my apartment. Over here, this is my work desk and computer. These are my bookshelves in the living room. Over there, my TV, gaming consoles, and Steam box." I paused so he could look closer at the book shelves. Then I started down the hall. I opened the door to my spare storage room. "This is my storage room, watch out for the boxes! Sorry. Books are on the shelves on either end, at least the ones not still in boxes in the closet. DVDs are on the shelves, movies to the left of the window, TV shows on the right. Art scattered around the room, where ever there's space." I stepped out letting him really look around and headed back to my sanctuary, turning on the light in the room. I had my current piece of art on the table where it was half finished. I leaned over and started working on it while I waited for Jack. I knew he would head back here when he was done picking a movie. I sketched the scale patterns on the dragon I was drawing, shading and trying to get the lighting just right. When someone stepped up behind me, it took me several minutes to notice. I glanced up. "Hi again, Mark. I'm sorry to abandon you. I just wanted to work on this for a minute. This is my personal sanctuary. I work on art and game in here. My beautiful baby over there," I indicated my computer and monitors, "is as state of the art as I can make it. I like to draw in the light though, when I don't do digital art, and so I'm under the window for this stuff. You can sit down by my computer if you want to check it out. It's a pretty sick set up."

Mark sat down in my chair and moaned. I laughed. "Where on earth did you get this chair? It's amazing." I shook my head as he looked over my pc setup and I explained it to him. He was impressed. Jack, who had stepped into the doorway as I explained everything, was grinning.

"Mark is going ta want ta steal ye as a friend now, I know. [Y/n], what was the name of the other movie ye were recommending tha other day? The one we didn't watch?"

I looked at him and chuckled. "Rocky Horror Picture Show. Um, I was watching it, and singing along when you came up. If you want to borrow it though, I can definitely find something else to watch." I walked out to the living room. As I got closer, I smelled the chicken cooking, so I detoured slightly, checking on the bird, and deciding it needed basting. It was almost done. I stepped back, closing the oven door again and nearly bumped into both men, who had followed me into the kitchen. "Whoops. Sorry guys, I didn't see you there. Just checking on this chicken I'm baking."

Jack pouted at me. "Ye're making a chicken and didn't invite me ta dinner? How could ye? I thought ye were my friend..."

I shook my head at him. "If you and Mark want to stay that's fine. I was trying to warm my apartment up and decided to bake the chicken after I made a veggie lasagna and dessert. All I'll need to do is make the bread, closer to dinner time. and if you guys want to stay here and watch a movie that's fine with me. I have plenty of seating and my screen is even a little bigger than yours."

Mark looked astonished. Jack grinned at me. "I'm up for that. Like I said earlier. I like hanging out with ye. I was kind of bummed that ye left as soon as Mark got there, but I understood. Ye wanted ta get back ta yer work and stuff."

I shook my head. "Not exactly, I wanted the two of you to be able to catch up without intruding. "

Mark, Jack, and I sat down in the living room and watched Rocky Horror from the beginning. I got up to tend to the food a few times, but mostly we all hung out and watched the movie. I got to know Mark a bit more and explained why I didn't know who he was, much to Jack's amusement. The guys ended up staying for another two movies, going home late into the night, only after Jack noticed how tired I had gotten. When we said our good nights, I hugged Jack goodbye for the first time, surprising him. He gave an excellent hug.


	5. Getting to Know Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark's staying with Jack for a while. He wants to get to know you better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Y/P/N] -- Your Pen Name/Published name

The day after I met Mark for the first time, I got a call from one of my friends back home. She saw me on Skype for the first time in a while and immediately called me up. I grinned and answered. "Hey Alli, what's up? Anything new with you?"

"Oh my god! The ever elusive [y/n]! I was starting to think you were just a figment to my imagination. How the hell are you? Are you talking to anyone in person, where ever you live, or are you just holed up in your new place, hiding from the world and writing yourself into oblivion?" 

I grinned. "Hey! I talk to people. And I'm good. Actually, I'm doing real good all things considered." I paused for a minute to think. "Alli, I'm sorry I haven't called you in months. I've been kind of preoccupied."

"Oh sweetie, I know. You've had a rough time. Between moving to god knows where, work, getting dumped by that jackass of an ex you've got, and the rest of your life, I don't blame you. Jessa said she called you a little over a week ago and threatened to kick your ass down to the nearest club if you didn't talk to anybody. Have you talked to her since? She was really worried about you, even if she shows it in dumb ways."

I laughed. "Yeah. And I had talked to some people in between so she couldn't even be mad at me, especially since one of them stopped by to see me while I was chatting with her. I take it she hasn't mentioned the second call?"

Alli shook her head. "No, but I haven't talked to her since either. She called at like nine am, after she talked to you. She claimed you sounded like hell and your voice was doing that thing, you know the one, that happens when you don't talk for like days on end. Was that true?" I nodded, looking a little embarrassed. She tutted at me. "Babe, you gotta talk to people more regularly. We can't watch over you anymore, since you won't tell us where you are."

"Listen, Ali. I'll tell you the general location, but not specifics, if you promise not to tell anyone, especially Jessa. I'll tell you why after. Do you promise?"

She looked suspicious. "Yeah, I promise. Now spill, bitch." I winced a little at that, making Alli immediately apologize. "Oh shit, sorry. I forgot about your triggers with that word. Anyway, I promise."

"Okay. I'm living in Athlone, Ireland. He got transferred to Dublin, and I moved with him, but I couldn't stay there. I really like Ireland so I moved to another city. Athlone is about an hour and a half away by car, and it's really nice." I smiled slightly wistfully. "I love the rain. It rains here a lot. Anyway, when Jessa called, I panicked and went for a touristy walk through the city. I literally ran into someone and we had lunch. I tried to pay to apologize, but he refused, instead asking me to help him find his friends apartment. His buddy is actually one of my neighbors, who I hadn't met yet, so I took him to the apartment building and he introduced us. All three of us have kind of become friends."

Alli clapped her hands excited for me. "Alright! It's great to hear you're making new friends. Oh, wait, what happens when they find out what you do for a living? Or have you already told them?"

I grinned. "I told them. It's cool. They are kind of in a similar line of work."

Alli raised an eyebrow. "Really? And what, exactly, is that?"

I giggled. "Well, not exactly the same. They're YouTubers. So, you know, they have some of the same crazy fan stories, go to conventions and do signings, and have to deal with the public persona versus having a private life the same way I do. Oh, and they are both really creative too."

Alli smiled. "Good for you, finding friends you can confide that stuff in. I know the rest of us try to sympathize, but we really just don't have a clue what you mean when you start talking about that stuff. For god's sakes, I'm a florist! What would I know about rabid fans?"

"Yeah, I know. You've told me. So anyway, we met and I hung out with them. They ended up coming to my apartment for dinner, and we all exchanged numbers. I've talked to them several times since and hung out with the guy who lives here in the same building. He's pretty awesome." I took a deep breath. "His name is Jack. His buddy Felix was the one who stopped by when I was on the second call with Jessa. She freaked out, fangirling all over him."

Alli looked at me confused for a few seconds, before her mouth formed a perfect little 'o' of surprise. "No way. Not PewDiePie and JackSepticEye?!?" 

I nodded. "The same. I have been feeding Jack ever since. He just went through something too, and he hasn't been eating, so Felix bugs him to eat and take a break from working at the same time he bugs me to talk to people and take breaks from working. Jack has been over for movie night a few times too. And we hang out to play games when we both have time. I met another one of his friends yesterday, a guy named Mark, who seemed shocked I didn't know who he was when I answered Jack's door. Actually, there was a lot of confusion there. He didn't tell me his name either, he just told me to go get Jack. Jack's had some trouble with fans just showing up at his door so I was a little worried, but he seemed to know Jack, and Jack recognized his description, so it all ended up okay. Then the Internet went out and Jack came up to see if mine was out too. He was going to borrow a movie to watch with Mark, and smelled the food I was cooking. They ended up staying until pretty late, eating the veggie lasagna and roasted chicken I cooked, trying to warm my apartment up. We also had a movie marathon. It was a lot of fun."

Alli stared at me open mouthed. After a full minute of silence, she cleared her throat and swallowed. "Holy shitballs. You're friends with PewDiePie, JackSepticEye, and Markiplier? You have feed them and they have been in your home? That is so cool! It's not fair either, you're not even a fan..."

I laughed. "That might be why we're friends. When I ran into Felix, literally, I didn't know who he was or fangirl at all. Why would I? He was just a random person on the street. So I treated him the same way I would treat anyone. Nicely. I apologized for not looking where I was going, offered to buy him lunch, and talked to him, finding out what he was interested in. When a fan recognized him, I realized who he was, since Zack watches him and talks about him all the time, but I still treated him normally after that only asking he not tell his fans that I knocked him over on the sidewalk. I don't want them coming after me. Neither of us was watching where we were walking that day. Felix totally forgave me, especially after I feed him." I paused to take a drink of water. "Anyway, as to Mark, I don't know if his online name is Markiplier or not. He never said what his YouTube name was."

"So google his picture. That will tell you immediately. I'll wait. I'm dying to know for sure now." 

I sighed and clicked the browser window open, looking up a picture of Markiplier. Sure enough it looked like the right man. I clicked back over to Skype, reopening the window so i could see my friend again. "That sure looks like him. At least I think it looks like him. Some of those pictures are hard to tell from."

Alli giggled. "Yeah, he kind of makes a lot of faces. Well, that's awesome! You finally have some people who you can talk to about crap the rest of us will never understand. And you know, you can geek out around them without fear. They are huge nerds as well. That will be good for you as well."

I chuckled. "Glad to hear you approve of me making new friends. Well, listen, unless you've got news to share, I need to go. I need to go wash some laundry and I have far too many flights of stairs to haul things up and down. I promise to email or call you again soon. Bye Alli!"

"Nope, no news. Talk to you soon! Bye!" We disconnected. I sighed, gathered my weeks worth of laundry, and grabbed my DS. I headed down to the basement laundry area. I figured I would probably have the whole laundry area to myself, since it was a Friday around eleven am, and I was right, at least to start. I had just gotten comfy in one of the chairs along the wall after starting two loads of clothes. I had loaded my game and was intent on playing when I vaguely heard voices getting closer. I sighed and ignored them, hoping whoever it was would see I was occupied and leave me alone so I could play in peace. I had Mario Kart loaded and was mid-race when they came in. I didn't even look up, still concentrating on winning. It was Jack and Mark, which I noticed because I did a little victory dance at the end of the race and saw they were watching me too late. I blushed and sat back down. Jack laughed.

"What are ye playing this time? I notice ye brought an actual gaming system this time instead of yer phone."

I laughed. "Phone's upstairs recharging. So, yeah, my DS came to laundry day this time. And I can put it away if you guys want to hang out. I'm just playing some Mario Cart." I blushed again. "Sorry about the victory dance there."

Mark grinned. "Oh ho! So you're a gamer too? Why didn't Jack tell me that before?" He looked over at Jack, who was looking grumpy for some reason.

"I have no idea, why he didn't mention it. But then again, why would he have been talking about me at all? And why didn't you tell me how you know Jack? Or for that matter, who you are?" Mark looked back at me and blushed. "Let me guess, the novelty of having someone not recognize you made you want to not tell me who you are. Fine, I get it. You are kind of weird though, Mr. 'person who walks up to someone's door and refuses to give his name'. You still haven't actually told me what you do, other than you are a friend of Jack's. And he's the one who told me your name."

Mark fidgeted and blushed. Jack was grinning again. "She's got ye dead ta rights, Mark. She's been patient and ye're lucky she doesn't pry. Ye told her some things about yerself, but honestly, ye haven't even told her yer last name." I winked at Jack, who started chuckling. "If I didn't already know why, I would start ta wonder what she had ta hide herself. But like I said I already know why she doesn't ask question." My smile faded to a serious face. Mark looked up, just as a small scowl settled on my brow.

"What? She has something to hide?" I shook my head, ducking the question. "What could she possibly have to hide? Is she secretly a stalker or something?"

I shuddered and flinched. "GOD no." I sat back down in the chair I had been in before the guys came in and started doing their laundry. "I just like my privacy. It's not exactly a secret or anything, well, not from people I trust anyway. I just don't know if I trust you yet..."

Mark tried to give me puppy dog eyes, but they were spectacularly unsuccessful. He looked astonished when that didn't work, at least for several moments. He turned to Jack. "She's immune to the puppy dog eyes. Now what do I do? I mean, their my secret never fail weapon. That and my natural charms."

Jack and I rolled our eyes at the same time. "Ye could try just asking her questions, dumbass. Or ye know, share some information so she can decide ta trust ye." Jack looked at me. "For what it's worth, he is fairly trustworthy. He's just a dingus. And a jerk sometimes."

I smiled at Jack. "Thanks for clearing that up. Right now though, I still trust you and Felix with my privacy more. I mean, you both know I'm not going to use anything I know about either of you against you and trust me. I feel the same way." I sighed.

Mark looked at me closely, probably for the very first time, surprised. And he seemed to reassess something in his head. Then he stepped forward. "I'm really sorry, [y/n]. I made some assumptions about you, and I'm starting to think they were very wrong. I kind of assumed you were after fame or something when you offered friendship, just because you were friends with Jack and Felix suddenly. I had never even heard of you before yesterday. I'm Mark Fischbach by the way. Or Markiplier as the Internet knows me." He offered me a handshake.

I took it. "Well, thanks Mark Fischbach. I'm [y/n] or the author [Y/P/N]. Hey are you related to Thomas Fischbach, the artist? I'm going to be on a panel with him at Comic Con before long." 

Mark looked stunned. "Uh, yeah, he's my brother actually. Wait, you know who my brother is, but not me? What the hell?"

I grinned. "I told you the other day, I really don't watch much YouTube. I'm busy with everything else, and somehow I have the feeling I would get sucked in to that too much. Between writing, art, cooking, video games, and managing my social media accounts, I'm already stretched pretty thin." I bit my lip, thinking. "I suspect I would end up making content on YouTube as well, just because I like showing people what I do and the behind the scenes of my creative process. That's most of what my Tumblr already is. I doubt my fans even know I'm really the one running it. I think they have the impression I have an illustrator who runs it." 

Jack grinned. "Oh yeah, I can see ye having that problem. But I think ye would have a popular channel quite fast if ye did decide ta do that."

I shook my head. "No thanks. I already have people yelling at me for overworking without them knowing about the artwork I do for the books. My editor doesn't know about my Tumblr page and the artwork I post there, or that I make all the art for the book covers. And any internal illustrations. He just handles the actual book manuscript without those final edits. I submit those directly to the publisher." I sighed and shook my head. "I really only do them because I can't help myself and drawing what I see in my head helps me write a better description. Plus, I like creating something beautiful or terrible to give the reader a glimpse of exactly what I mean when I say something."

Jack grinned and came over to sit next to me instead of continuing to lean against the machine his laundry was now in. "Ye overwork and ye know it. I do the same thing, which is why the community panicked and sent Felix and Mark ta chase me down. Apparently, they were so vocal and loud that Mark and Felix couldn't ignore them anymore."

I grinned at him. "That's what you get for being in front of a camera all the time, Jack. Nobody can see if I look sad or tired. And only my editor knows how far ahead I got. My fans might suspect, but they don't know for sure and never will. Sure, I pushed out more art, but I do that when I'm between books and sometimes even between chapters anyway." I chuckled. "The only thing they know for sure is that I'm going to be away soon to go to ComicCon. And they are all excited to see me, ask me questions, and try to get me to reveal where I live so they can send me stuff directly." I shuddered. "That's never going to happen though. I really don't want a lizard showing up in a box for me one day. I'll let my publisher keep fielding my crazies. I get everything else."

Mark had been just listening and staring at me this whole time. I looked at him. "What? You thought I wouldn't know what I was talking about with crazed fans? I had one show up at a signing and try to give me a live lizard because he thought it looked like something from one of my books and he wanted to have me write the lizard in. It ended up biting him and he was hauled off by security. My fans don't know I live in Ireland. They think I still live in upstate New York, somewhere in the general area of Buffalo or Rochester, I think." I chuckled again. 

Mark looked at me more closely. "Why do they think that? I mean, did you move here recently?"

I nodded. "Well, fairly recently. I moved about five or six months ago. My long-term, asshole of an ex moved to Ireland for work, made me move with him, and dumped me three weeks later for another woman. Then he got transferred back. I had already moved to Athlone, instead of Dublin, and only heard about it because my friends were reporting they saw him with another woman back home, and where was I? They understand why I moved, but only two of them even know I'm not in the US." I turned to Jack. "I told one of my other friends, not the one who fangirled all over Felix, this morning. Apparently, she had talked my other friend, who had reported she talked to me, but not what I said. The friend I talk to today understood why I refuse to tell her more than just what country I was in after I explained meeting you, and having you live in the same building. Her name is Alli and she says hi, by the way. She's a fan, but not the type to fangirl at anyone." I chuckled again. "Actually, I've tried talking to her about the whole fan situation, but she really doesn't understand at all. She's a florist, loves her job, and can't imagine anyone reacting that way or having to deal with it." 

Jack chuckled. "Well, that's nice ta hear. Ye can tell her I said hi back." 

I grinned. "Oh, she'll like that! So, do you always do your laundry on Fridays? I usually do, but I was surprised to see you down here again this week, since Mark is visiting. And last week it was really late by the time I got down here. There were some crazy people begging food off me and stealing all my cupcakes, which delayed laundry day."

Jack laughed. "Yer cupcakes were amazing. And Felix is a crazy, I'll agree. But I'm not, I swear. Even if I do steal food from ye all tha time." I chuckled. "But ye offered, so I don't feel too guilty about that either."

I shook my head, still smiling. "I told you, I really, really don't mind. I was just teasing you a little. I always cook way more than I should be eating." I sighed. "And nice avoiding the question tactic."

"I wasn't avoiding it. I got distracted by the thought of yer cupcakes." He blushed as I looked at him. "That came out sounding a load dirtier than I meant."

Mark laughed. "Sure, Jack." I looked over at Mark. He came over from the washers to sit in a seat near Jack and I. "You've been talking about her all day. If I didn't know you hadn't planned this, I might be suspicious about why we are doing laundry now, but I'm the one who needed clean clothes. Did you even know she'd be here?"

Jack shook his head, blushing harder. I was blushing now too. "Jack was right, Mark. You are a dumbass. He had no idea when I do my laundry. Hell, half the time I don't know when I'll do my laundry." Jack laughed. 

Mark grinned. "Well, there goes that theory. Not that I really thought he was looking for you. I mean, he would probably have gone upstairs to check there first, not dragged me down to the dungeon of a laundry room to look in case you might be here."

I turned and stared at Mark, confused. "Dungeon? And why would Jack have been looking for me? What are you even talking about? Are you okay?"

Jack was looking at Mark with concern too. "Yeah, what are you talking about, Mark?"

Mark blushed. "Nevermind. My mind is a strange and awesome place, but clearly I went somewhere weird with things just now. Ignore me."

I looked at Jack. "Ookay." I grinned. "So do you and Mark have plans for today, or are you just hanging out and doing laundry?"

Jack grinned. "Laundry first. Mark dumped a cup of coffee in his suitcase full of clean clothes and then spilled his lunch all over himself today."

I giggled, picturing exactly that. "Sounds like something I would do. I've got my two loads in, then I'm done. Video games and homemade pizza for me for the rest of the day!" I whipped out my Gameboy again. "Now, excuse me boys. Mario Kart is calling." I turned the gameboy back on, curling my knees up into the chair in front of me and tuning everything except the game out. Mark and Jack continued to talk to each other while they did the laundry they needed. I nearly jumped out of my skin when Jack tapped my knee, actually falling out of the chair. "WHAT THE FUCK?!?! Oh, sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to yell. Sorry."

Mark was covering his ears, his jaw dropped. Jack winced when I yelled, then grinned. "I didn't mean ta startle ye. I just wanted ta tell ye, ye laundry is done washing."

I put a hand over my heart and got up off the floor. Mark looked at me again. "Jeez, I had no idea you could be that loud. Are you okay?"

I grimaced. "Yeah, sorry about yelling. Jack scared the crap out of me. I was completely zoned out, just concentrating on the game." I looked at the game in disgust. I had dropped it as well, when I fell, knocking the cartridge out and crashing the game. "Fucking piece of crap." I mumbled under my breath. I went over and moved my laundry to the dryer and started it. I turned the Gameboy off, reinserted the game, and turned it back on. Nothing. I shook it and heard an ominous rattle. I stuck it in my pocket and blew out a frustrated sigh.

Jack looked at me, concerned. "Are ye sure yer okay? Yer jeans ripped a bit and yer bleeding." He pointed to my elbow. I looked down. Shit. 

I bit my lip. "I hate to ask, but could one of you bring up my laundry when you two are done down here? I need to go tend to this and check to see if I'm bleeding anywhere else. I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Jack nodded. "We got it. Just leave tha basket. I'll bring it up when it's done. Mark can wait with his own clothes for a bit."

I smiled. "Thanks Jack. See you in a little while." I walked off, limping unconsciously as I went. My leg and ass hurt a lot now that the adrenaline wasn't pumping. I barely made it up the stairs to my apartment, crying by the time I got about half way. As soon as I unlocked my door and went to the bathroom to check the tear in my pants out I saw why. I had a nasty gash on my hip and ass, exactly where it was most inconvenient to move and a huge, dark bruise was forming. I sighed and grabbed a bottle of peroxide, cotton balls, gauze pads and antibiotic cream with pain killers. I also grabbed a couple of Tylenol, swallowing them with a handful of water from the sink. Then I move to the bedroom and proceeded to clean up the gash on my leg and the torn up elbow. Both needed fairly large bandages and medical tape. After I was done, I changed into a long, loose, flowing black skirt and a long sleeved shirt that covered my elbow. Then I headed to the kitchen, intent on making Jack a thank you reward. I decided to make him a batch of chocolate cherry cookies. They had just gone in the oven when someone buzzed my doorbell. I walked slowly and painfully to the door, opening it as soon as I was there. It was Jack. I smiled at him and waved him in. "Thank you so much Jack. My elbow and hip were actually worse than I thought. It took me a lot longer to get up here than I had planned. Can you stay a few minutes? I'm baking you a thank you treat and it should be done by then."

Jack grinned. "Ye didn't have ta to that! I'm just sorry ye got hurt. I wondered when I saw ye walking out. Or rather, limping out. Are ye sure yer okay? I could take ye ta the doctor if ye need." His grin had faded to a serious face by the end.

I shook my head. "I'll be fine. I dressed the cuts up and I'll keep an eye on them for infection. I'm pretty good at first aid and am trained. If it doesn't look right or starts to get infected, I will go to the doctor though. Now, do you want to come in or not? If not, I'll drop your cookies by later."

Jack's eyes lit up. "Cookies! Ye made me cookies? That's so nice of ye!" He was practically bouncing with excitement. I smiled and headed carefully back to the kitchen, trying to move my sore hip as little as possible. I didn't notice Jack's worried look as he watched me, nor did I notice him bite his lip. When I turned around to ask him a question, he was right behind me in the kitchen, startling me slightly. I jumped a little and he bit his lip harder, surprised by my surprise. 

"Oh god, Jack! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I just didn't know you were right behind me." I looked at him. "Oh no! Your lip!" He looked confused. I held out a tissue to him, for his lip, but he just started at it, looking confused. I pressed the corner to his lip. Then I pulled it away gently and showed him the blood. I wet another corner and handed it back to him. "What happened?"

He pressed the wet corner to his lip. "Ye startled me. I was biting my lip, because it looked like it really hurt ye ta walk and it made me upset. When ye jumped again, I must have bit down on my lip. I'll be fine in a couple o' minutes though." He smiled a little. "I'll be even better when I can have a cookie."

I grinned and rolled my eyes. "Wait a moment, you goof. They should be ready in another minute or so. You want milk with your cookie, or coffee?"

Jack smiled brighter. "Oh, coffee, definitely." I nodded and started making a pot for him. I also put the tea kettle on for me, making a mug of chocolate Chai for myself. I checked the cookies after a moment and they were perfect. I pulled the hot tray out and put three cookies on a plate for Jack and handed it to him, warning him they were hot. Then I poured him his cup of coffee. I put two cookies on another plate for myself, put the rest on a cooling rack. I decided to make my pizza before I started gaming, so I rolled and tossed the dough out, added the homemade sauce I had waiting, plenty of cheese, olives, chicken sausage, spinach, and jalapenos. Then I added some crumbled Feta and popped the whole thing on my pizza stone, which I had been preheating while I baked the cookies, and popped everything in the oven. I hummed while I worked forgetting all about Jack, who was watching me intently. As soon as I was done, I set the timer on the oven for forty five minutes with auto-shut off and turned back to my tea and cookies. I looked up and saw Jack watching.

"What? Haven't you ever seen anyone cook before?"

Jack shook his head, still smiling happily. "Not like ye do it. Ye seem so happy and move so gracefully and efficiently. Ye seem almost joyful as ye cook. It's fun ta watch."

I blushed. "I love cooking. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go sit on my wonderfully soft couch, eat my cookies, drink my tea, and play some video games."

Jack grinned and followed me like a puppy. I chuckled as I watched him bounce after me, stealing two more cookies as he came out of the kitchen. I didn't care, they were for him anyway. He sat down next to me and grabbed a second controller without even thinking about it. I grinned. "What are we playing? Ye can pick, ye know, since it's yer apartment."

I laughed. "Thanks Jack. Especially since I didn't even know you would be playing. How about some Rocket League?" He nodded and we loaded the game. I was already logged into Steam and he joined my team. We started as soon as the screen came up and were deep in a season when the door sounded again. I paused it and started to get up, but Jack waved me back into the seat, getting up and answering it himself. It was Mark.

"Ja-ack. Why'd you leave me all alo-one?" Mark whined. I grinned, trying to bite back a laugh. "I know hanging out with pretty girls is more fun than hanging out with me, but come on! I'm supposed to be your best friend!"

I couldn't stop the barked out laugh I gave at that comment. "Uh, Mark, I hate to tell you, but Felix claimed the same thing when he visited. And are you always so needy? No wonder Jack took a gaming and cookie break."

Mark pouted, dramatically. "Okay, now that's just not fair. A pretty girl, cookies, and video games?"

Jack grinned evilly. "And she made me coffee." Mark crossed his arms, feigning grumpiness.

I put on a serious face. "Too bad you're being a whiner. I was going to offer you some coffee and cookies too, but as my mother always says, 'Whiny children get nothing'. So, I guess you're out of luck." Jack winked at me. Mark's pout vanished, to be replaced by a shit eating grin, then an instantly contrite face.

"I'll be good. Can I play too? I promise, no more whining." I tried to stay serious looking and thoughtful, but ended up grinning. 

"All right. You can stay. Jack, can you get him a plate with cookies and a cup of coffee? I think you saw where everything is, right?"

Jack nodded and disappeared for a few seconds while Mark stepped in the apartment fully, putting his clean clothes down on the floor by the door. He grabbed a shirt to change as well. I turned around quickly, blushing as he started pulling his dirty one off. Jack stepped back in. "Jeez, Mark. Stop striping in [y/n]'s apartment. I know she's cute and all, and she's looking away, but keep yer clothes on." Mark mumbled something that sounded rude aimed at Jack. I was still not turning around, staring instead at the TV screen, blushing hard. Jack came over and sat next to me again, having handed the coffee and cookies off to Mark. "Okay, he's clothed again now. Ye know, if he embarrasses ye, ye can say something." 

I shook my head. "No, it's okay. I just wasn't expecting that. I mean, I..." I swallowed. "Okay, I'm fine. Mark, warn me next time, okay? I'm definitely not used to strange men striping in my apartment. Or anywhere else near me for that matter."

Mark grinned, a little apologetically. "Sorry, I didn't even think about the fact that this isn't Jack's apartment and you're not one of the guys. I didn't mean to freak you out." 

I shook my head. "No, no. It's not like you dropped trou, you just changed shirts. But you know, you could have stepped back to the bathroom or one of the rooms down the hall. I wouldn't have minded and it would have save me from trying to catch my hair on fire the hard way." 

Mark chuckled. "Cute. Now do you have an extra controller for me, or an going to be forced to watch while the two of you have fun?"

I blinked at Jack, evil thoughts crossing my mind. Apparently, either Jack could read them, or he was having the same ones. "Ye kinky bastard! If we want ta have fun together, ye don't get ta watch!" I started giggling and got up to find another controller. I thought I had hidden my limp well, but from the way Jack was watching me, making a face, and Mark's next comment, I must not have done as good a job as I had hoped.

"[Y/N], are you alright? You seem to be barely able to move that one hip. Is that the one you fell on downstairs? Are you actually hurt?"

I bit my lip and nodded as I handed him the extra controller. "Yeah, I cut it and it's bruised up pretty bad. I treated it, but it hurts. Sorry to worry you. I'll be okay, it just hurts to walk right now."

Jack frowned. "Ye didn't tell me it was bruised too. Are ye sure ye don't need a doctor?"

I shook my head. "I'll be fine. Jeez, it's not like I haven't done stupid things like this before. I'm clumsy, shit happens. I handle it." I sighed. I decided to go check on the pizza. I hobbled into the kitchen, slowly. There was less then five minutes left on the timer. When I opened the oven door, the pizza smelled wonderful, and was perfectly done. I pulled it out, leaving the pizza stone in the oven, shut off the heat, and set the pizza on my large marble cutting board. The marble also helped cool the pizza enough to be ready to eat sooner. "Hey, do you two losers want some pizza?" I called out to the men in my living room, not turning around and seeing they had both followed me.

Jack's laugh right behind me startled me, which was not a good plan when I had a large, sharp knife in my hand. Fortunately, I just dropped it back onto the counter. Unfortunately, it nicked my finger as it fell, cutting me slightly. I made a face and moved to the sink, rinsing my finger. Mark came over and grabbed my hand. "That doesn't look too bad. Jeez, you sure are high strung. Why did you jump like that? And why did you yell for us?"

Jack answered before I had a chance. "Mark, she lives completely alone, and rarely sees anyone. I doubt she's used to people suddenly being behind her. She probably thought tha two of us were still on tha couch." He looked at my finger. "I'm sorry I startled ye into cutting yerself. Do ye need help bandaging it up?"

I smiled and shook my head, grabbing the bandages beneath the sink. I wrapped one on very tightly, using pressure to help stop the bleeding. "I'm okay. Now, do you two want pizza or not?"

Jack grinned. 'Do ye even have ta ask me?" I smiled and shook my head.

Mark was looking at the pizza, curiously. "Yeah, I definitely want some. Where did you get this from? It looks really, really good. And it smells better than anything I've smelled in a long time."

I giggled a little. "Thank you sir. I told you earlier, homemade pizza. That means I made the dough, sauce, and cut up all the ingredients myself." I cut the pizza up, not caring if it was beautifully sliced, opting instead for funky patterns and interesting shapes. I passed plate to both guys, grabbed myself some food, and winced my way back to the couch, sitting down as soon as I could. Then I groaned, realizing I needed a drink. I started to get back up, but Jack stopped me.

"Sit back down. What did ye forget?"

I shot him a lopsided smile. "I need to get a drink." I looked down at my food. "If you don't mind getting me something, I'd really appreciate it. Beer, water, soda, whatever. It's all in the fridge. Help yourself to some too, both of you." 

Jack shook his head and me and came back with two cold bottles of flavored water for me and a beer for himself, which he had already opened. Mark also had a bottle of flavored water. We all settled in on the couch and exited Rocket League on Steam, instead opting for Ultimate Chicken Horse. We had a great time, with the guys staying all afternoon.

By the time we were done gaming, it was close to dinner time. I sighed. "Do you two want to stay for leftovers night? I do not really feel like cooking again, but there is leftover chicken, veggie lasagna, enchiladas, rice, and probably some stir-fried beef with broccoli and mushrooms in the fridge. As well as assorted other things in my freezers." I started to try to stand up, but my hip was locked and I was unable to straighten it. "Crap. Now I can't even get up."

Jack looked at me, concern and worry all over his face. Mark looked concerned too. Jack spoke, hesitantly, "Can we see it, [y/n]? Maybe we can help ye decide whether or not ta seek medical attention."

I heaved an enormous sigh and shifted positions, pulling the side of my skirt up, making sure I covered my ass and panties. As soon as I got near the bandages part however, I winced. The bruise was much, much darker than I had realized and had spread quite far down my leg and up my hip. It looked really bad. I gently pulled the bloody bandage off to look at the cut. It looked bad too. I looked at Jack. "Okay, you were right, I need to seek medical attention for this. It didn't look nearly this bad earlier. And it hurts like a bitch." 

Both men nodded. Jack came over to try to help me up. I got into a more or less standing position, but my left hip was still locked in the sitting position, so I had to do the Captain Morgan stance against the couch to balance while I put the shoes on that I had Mark grab from next to the door. He also grabbed my purse for me, adding my cell phone and keys. I took both the shoes and purse, sliding myself into the shoes while trying not to over balace and fall. Mark came over and supported me under my right arm and Jack came over, supporting my left arm and helping me hold my leg up after my shoes were on. We headed out of my apartment, carefully, and locked up, taking the rarely used elevator. It was extremely slow and loud, which is why it was almost never used. When we got to the ground floor I pointed out my car and we headed over. I was a little worried about driving, so I asked Mark if he had a driver's license and could drive. He did and he quickly agreed. He drove to the hospital, following Jack's directions. I sat in the back, trying not to cry in pain every time we hit a small bump. Jack raced inside as soon as we got there and came out with a wheelchair for me, helped me into it, and pushed me inside. The doctor saw me right away and I was admitted while they ran some tests and took x-rays. I sent the guys home, promising to call and Uber when I was ready to go home, and to call them as soon as I knew what was going on. They agreed, reluctantly, to leave then and I settled in for a long evening. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here y'all go! Chapter 5, as requested. And just so everyone knows, NOTHING will be going up on Friday the 12th of August. I have to have a spinal tap done that day and it's going to be hell. 3 hours of drive time, and 6 hours in the hospital. Not looking forward to that at all. Or the nerve conduction test at the end of the month. Hopefully, that will help the doctors figure out what's causing the creeping numbness though...


	6. Medical Buzz

I ended up spending the night in the hospital mainly for observation because the doctors were concerned about my hip locking up. I was also given a Tetanus shot. When the doctors came in in the morning, the orthopedic specialist looked at my hip and grimaced. "Well, my dear young lady, ye have a slightly dislocated hip, which is why yer hip locked the way it did. We can get it back in tha socket, but it's going ta hurt like a bitch for at least a week and ye'll be on crutches for probably four ta six weeks. I'm going ta give ye a dose of morphine ta kill tha pain and we'll knock ye out ta reset this. Oh, and ye can't drive for a week. Can ye have someone come get ye?"

I sighed and nodded. I got out my phone and looked to the time, nine am. I unlocked the main screen noticing I had ten missed texts and three missed calls from Jack. I started checking the texts first. *Hey, [y/n], are you still at the hospital?*

*Have they told you anything yet?*

*Are you asleep?*

*Hey, are you even getting these messages?*

*Well, Mark and I are going to record something. My phone will be on silent for a while, so I might not notice any messages right away.*

*I really hope you are okay.*

*Please ignore the voicemail I just left you. Mark called you from my phone and I didn't know you would hear that.*

*Are you asleep, ignoring me, or what?*

*I'm going to bed now. Goodnight [y/n]. I really, really hope you are at home already, sound asleep and you just forgot to turn your phone back on after you got out of the hospital. I'm going to check in with you tomorrow. Feel better. :) *

*Hey. I'm awake. Are you up? What's going on?*

I smiled at my phone, knowing Jack felt guilty about my injury yesterday. I decided to message him back before he freaked out any further. The nurse came in and started my IV drip, giving me my first dose of morphine and something to relax my muscles. *Hey Jackaboy. How are you this morning?*

*[Y/n]! You found your phone! I'm fine, other than worrying about my strangely silent friend. Why didn't you message one of us you were coming home last night?*

*Um, because I'm still here? Actually, I need someone to come to the hospital to drive me home in a bit. My hip needs reset and they're giving me some epic painkillers. Morphine while I'm here, and something for after I leave. And a really strong muscle relaxer. Oh yeah, and crutches. I get I'll have to try the deathtrap known as the service elevator or a couple of weeks.*

*You're still at the hospital!! Oh my god! You poor thing. Jackaboy and Markimoo are on the way to rescue you, never fear!!*

I snorted at the last part of the text imagining the two of them showing up in tights, masks, and capes to try to break me out of the hospital. I realized the painkillers must be starting to work because the world suddenly started to feel a lot softer and fuzzier, as though everything were wrapping in a soft blanket and painted in watercolors, blurring together just a little at the edges. I could actually feel my brain slowing down and couldn't bring myself to care. *Whoo! These are some good drugs...*

When jack and Mark did actually show up, I was high as a kite on pain medicines and completely loopy. I started giggling as soon as they walked in, unable to control myself. "You forgot your tights."

Jack stared at me, confused. Mark laughed quietly. "Wow. She's stoned out of her mind. And why did she think you'd have tights?"

I heard him. "No, my mind is, like not a stone. It's more of a feather or a balloooon." I made a floating motion with my hand, distracting myself. "And Jack said that Jackaboy and Markimoo were coming to rescue me." I fell over on the bed giggling again. "I pictured capes and masks involved."

Mark and Jack looked at each other, trying not to laugh at me and my clearly altered mental state. When I sat back up right, I bumped my hip on the railing on the side of the bed, which had the effect of making me cry out from pain and instantly sober up from the medicine. "Son of a bitch, that _really_ hurt. Stupid piece of shit rails." The two men raised eyebrows at me, and I blushed. "Sorry. I banged my bad hip into the side of the bed. Hurt like a mother."

Jack shook his head and came over to my side to look. "Ye really did a number on yerself didn't ye. Look at that bruise. It goes all tha way from yer knee ta yer waist from what I can see." He shook his head again, looking sad.

I winced. "Yeah, I do usually bruise pretty badly. I mean, I'm so pale bruises really show up and they tend to stick around a while. The doctor who looked at my cuts said they were well bandaged, but still took them off to give me a few stitches on my leg. He wasn't sure if they were totally needed or not, but since the wound was still bleeding a little he felt like it would be smarter to make sure it closed, rather than just leaving it to it's own devices. And they gave me a tetanus shot, kept me overnight to observe my temperature to make sure I don't get a sudden fever or infection, and made sure my hip didn't lock up again." I smiled a tight smile at them. "Sorry for being kind of a space cadet when you got here. The pain cut right through the drugs though and I think I'm back to normal. Or, well, as normal as I get." I smiled softly before looking back up at Jack. "Uh, just how safe is the service elevator? The building manager said it worked, but he recommended I not use it unless I absolutely had to."

Jack made a face. "It's safe, but it's loud, slow, and feels shaky as hell. Ye should be alright though. No one's been caught in it tha whole time I've live in Athlone, if that's any comfort ta ye."

I swallowed and nodded. I was not a fan of elevators in the first place and this one sounded like a monster. Great. Just what I needed. I guess I just had one fewer reason to go anywhere. I could always had food delivered and I had a full freezer, so the only thing I would need to leave for was laundry and I could go a full month without running out of clothes. I looked at Jack again. "Seriously, thank you for coming to rescue me." I turned toward Mark. "You too, Mark. I hate not being able to do things for myself, and I have the sneaking suspicion I wouldn't be let out if I didn't have people to drive me home today." I rolled my eyes. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. God, it's not like I haven't been hurt enough or done stupid shit like this to myself before." I heard a chuckle from the doorway as the doctor walked back in. 

"Well, well. It's nice ta see our lovely patient is back from her trip ta outer space. Ye were really gone when they gave ye that morphine. Yer friends could have asked ye anything and I strongly suspect ye would have answered, whether or not ye normally would have kept yer mouth shut. Ye got a bit talkative ye know. Now, since ye have people here ta take ye home, as soon as we get yer hip reset, which ye will be completely sedated for, and ye wake back up, ye can go home, provided ye use a wheelchair ta leave and crutches once ye get home. Tha pharmacy in tha basement can get ye a pair, along with tha three medicines ye are ta take once yer home. One is a high does painkiller, one is a muscle relaxant, and one is a strong antibiotic. Ye will need ta go ta tha doctor in a few weeks ta have the stitches checked and yer hip reevaluated, but ye should just try ta take it easy until then, okay?" I nodded, subdued. The doctor chuckled again. "Good. Then let's get yer hip fixed and the brace ye'll need fitted ta ye." He grabbed the end of my bed and suddenly wheeled me away, stopping at a nurse's station along the way to give me a dose of medicine. I immediately started to fade to black, and was out before he had walked the rest of the way down the hall.

I woke up to a world of pain. I immediately threw up, barely making the basin someone had kindly left me next to the bed. I heaved for several long minutes, grateful for the railing on the side of the bed now. When I was finally able to stop, I laid back weakly, closing my eyes against the bright light and the pain. Why did everything hurt so badly? I felt something bump against my lips, making me open my eyes. Jack was standing beside my bed, holding a cup of ice water with a straw. "Lass, Mark ran ta get tha doctor. Ye need ta drink something though. They warned us ye might be pretty sick from the pain medicine and tha anesthetic they used ta knock ye out wearing off. Apparently, ye had a bad reaction ta it, so they need ta see how bad yer pain is now and get ye something else ta take before they can look at yer hip again. They think they fixed it, but ye were in too bad a shape from tha drug reaction for them ta tell for sure. That's why ye threw up as well."

I blinked and closed my eyes for a second, mentally gathering myself. I took a few sips of water when I opened my eyes again, mostly because Jack insisted. After a few sips, he seemed much appeased and I was able to just lay there and collect myself. After a few minutes, my head slowly started to clear, leaving me dizzy, still feeling weak, and with a lot of pain, but less like I was about to vomit again or blackout from pain. I mentally pushed the pain away, forcing myself to focus on Jack and the current situation. I cleared my throat. "How long was I out for?"

Jack looked startled. "Ye shouldn't try ta talk. They had ta put a tube in yer throat and only just took it out before ye woke up. Yer throat probably hurts like hell. Just rest. Tha doctor will be back in a tick. And ye were out for about an hour."

I shook my head, amazed. "It seems like a lot longer. Hmm. And my throat is fine, thanks. A little scratchy, but not bad. The water helped. Thank you." I swallowed again, a lump forming in my throat. "You have been amazing Jack. I just hope they let me get out of here soon. All i want to do is go home."

The doctor came in again, this time bringing another doctor with him, and Mark followed, sitting out of the way. Both doctors looked at me and smiled, kindly. The new doctor, a woman, spoke first. "Well, I heard ye say ye want to go home. Let's see what we can do to get that process underway, shall we? Ye seem healthy enough except for the injuries to yer hip and a cut on yer arm, which doesn't look too bad. Has yer friend told ye about the negative reaction ye had to the drug we gave ye?" I nodded. She smiled again. "Okay, then we just need to ask ye a few questions and then we can adjust yer medicines and get ye out of here. First, on a scale of one to ten, how bad is yer overall pain, with ten being the worst?"

I thought. "When I first woke up, the pain made me throw up and nearly pass back out. That was a ten. I have it under better control now, so I would say about an eight?"

Both doctors looked startled and made some notes. "Okay. Can you move at all? I mean just shifting positions in the bed, not getting up and dancing, obviously." I nodded and shifted slightly, wincing. "Okay, does that feel better or worse after you moved? And when you moved what was your pain level?"

"Uh, actually, it does feel better, now that all my weight isn't on that hip. And the pain spiked up, but it's down to about a seven and a half, maybe a seven, now." 

"Excellent. Final question. Do you have people to help you get home, besides just driving you to your building?"

I shifted again and hit a bad spot, turning whiter than a sheet of paper. Jack came to my side like a shot to see if he could help. "Yes, she does. I'll help her. I think my other friend here will as well."

I looked down at my hands. "Thank you Jack." He patted my shoulder. 

The doctor smiled at us. "Okay, that's all then. Let me get a few signatures from you while you are lucid, and we will get you some pain medicines. Let me warn you, they will make you kind of loopy and spacey, so no heavy machinery for a while, including driving." I nodded and signed the papers. Jack and a nurse helped get me out of the bed into a wheelchair. The doctor gave me the pain medicines, a dose of muscle relaxant, and the prescriptions I would need to have filled at the pharmacy, giving Jack directions. 

Jack pushed me down to the basement and into the pharmacy, after I got dressed again in the bathroom. Mark headed out to retrieve the car. We handed the slips for my medicines over to the pharmacist and found the crutches. I got a pair and found an inexpensive wheelchair I could use as well. I bought both of them, paying with my credit card. I felt the medicines kick in while we waited for the pills. I giggled and turned to Jack. "You're so nice and sweet. I like having you as a friend."

Jack grinned. "Aww. Stoned [Y/N] is back."

I looked at him, still smiling. "I'm serious. You're an awesome friend. And you understand me, better than most of my older friends. I mean the people I've been friends with a longer time. I don't actually know how old you are compared to them." I giggled again. "Right now, I'm not even sure how old I am."

Jack laughed. "Well, that's enlightening. And I like being yer friend. Ye're fun ta hang out with. And it's really nice ta meet someone who doesn't know or care about my career and 'fame'. I know ye would never use anything ye knew about me just ta make yerself more popular." I nodded. Jack continued. "I wouldn't do that ta ye either, just so ye know."

I giggled again. "I don't think my readers would be too swayed by you." I paused. "Unless they met you and saw your gorgeous eyes. Then them might be hypnotized into doing whatever you want."

Jack stilled and looked at me, staring into my eyes. I felt like he was trying to read my soul and tell me something monumental at the same time, but I was too drugged to know what he was trying to convey. I just stared back, letting everything I had just said hang in the air between us and not trying to hide anything from him right now. I don't know what he saw in my eyes, but it made him swallow convulsively and turn away after a few moments, almost embarrassed looking. Just then they called my name and we went to the counter, signing for my medicines.

The hospital pharmacy staff helped set my wheelchair up and Jack wheeled me out to the car. I was still completely on another planet, mentally. I watched butterflies fly around while Jack and Mark talked next to my car. Mark finally got my attention by calling my name. "Huh? Oh, sorry. I was watching those butterflies on the flowers over there, across the road. What did you need Mark?"

He grinned at me. "Well, I need your keys to drive you home." 

"Oh, sure. They are in my pocket. Just a minute." I started reaching into my hip pocket, the not injured side. No keys. I whimpered. Jack looked at me.

"What's wrong, lass?"

I looked at him, trying not to cry. "I think the keys are in the pocket on the side of my hurt hip. I can't hold myself up and get the keys. What am I going to do?"

Mark turned around suddenly, trying to cover a cough. I was confused. Was he getting sick? Jack looked slightly pained. "I'll help ye. Ye hold yerself up. I'll get tha keys, okay?"

"Thank you Jack." I shifted positions and held myself so he could reach into my pocket. He fished around, grabbing my keys. He was leaned in close so he could see and he had his cheek almost brushing my left breast. He straightened up as quickly as he could after he retrieved the keys, blushing heavily, and I shifted myself into the back seat of my car. Jack loaded the wheelchair and the crutches in the back, behind the seats and climbed in the front next to Mark. I giggled as Mark climbed in. "I feel all fancy riding alone in the back like this. Like I have two drivers or something." I leaned back and closed my eyes, putting on a regal air. "You can take me home now, gentlemen." I cracked one eye open and giggled again.

Both men were grinning and shook their heads at me. Mark looked at Jack. "Man, she is high as a kite right now."

I heard him and looked out the window. "I don't see any kites. What are you talking about Mark? Hey, Mark, do you have any nicknames?"

Mark looked at me, confused by the sudden change of topic. "Well, a few. Some of my fans call me Markimoo. And Mr. Iplier."

I looked at him. "Markimoo? I like that one. Can I call you Markimoo?"

"Sure. How about you, [y/n]? Do you have any nicknames?"

"Well, yeah. A few actually. There's [Nickname], and Angel, which my grandma called me. Oh, and Big [Name], which I really don't like very much. And a few people have called me Stretch, since I'm tall. Or Fatty, since I'm heavy, but I really don't like that one." I looked down at my hands, trying not to cry. "Oh, and my friends have also called me Miss Mouth, Mouthy, Miss Encyclopedia, and The Incredible Ms. Brain." 

Jack and Mark turned to look at me. "Well, that's a lot of nicknames." I shrugged, still looking at my hands. "Are ye alright, lass?"

I looked up. Jack was watching me still. Mark was watching the road, driving us home. "Just trying to get rid of the bad thoughts and memories of a real shithead. He called me some unforgivable things and had his own nicknames for me."

Jack looked sad. "Ye shouldn't have ever had ta deal with that. I'm sorry ye did. Now, what do ye want ta do after we get ye back ta yer apartment?"

I grinned. "Video games! And then a movie marathon. But you and Markimoo don't have to stay. I can take care of myself. I'm just going to sit on the couch and veg out. I'll make myself some food and popcorn, grab some drinks, and park my butt. That's how I take care of myself when I get sick too. But if I were sick, I would make myself some soup, or get some out of the freezer. Since I'm not, I can eat something else." I thought for a minute. "I know! I'll make my slow cooker chili. All it takes is opening cans, jars, and adding some precooked meat. Even in my currently spacey state I should be able to manage that." My mind drifted again, thinking about space. 

Jack grinned, seeing I was once again lost in other world. He turned to Mark, speaking softly. "Well? I'll leave it up ta ye, since ye are tha one who came all this way ta visit. Do ye want ta hang out with her, even though she's a bit spacey, playing video games and watching movies, or do ye want ta do something else?"

Mark grinned as he looked at me in the rearview mirror. "How can I say no to a pretty girl in distress?" Mark parked the car in my spot.

I misheard him. "I'm not in a dress. I'm wearing a skirt. What are you talking about Markimoo?"

Jack chuckled and jumped out to get the crutches and wheelchair. He helped me into the chair and held the crutches as we got in the service elevator. We rode slowly up to my floor, the elevator creaking, shrieking, and groaning disconcertingly the whole way. I was very nervous and nearly jumped every time it made a noise, making for a very twitchy trip upstairs. When we finally got to the right floor, I was quick to wheel myself out, shuddering as I did so. I rolled myself to my door and started looking for my keys in all my pockets, forgetting Mark still had them in his hands. When he showed them to me, I looked at him like he had just done the best magic trick in the world. We all went into my apartment. I immediately headed into the kitchen, stood up long enough to grab my slow cooker and plug it in and started opening cans of beans, black (drained of the liquid) and chili, dumping them in the cooker. Then I added homemade salsa, spaghetti sauce, shredded beef, and a can of diced jalapenos for spice. I stirred it up, tasted a tiny bit on the tip of my finger, and added some hot sauce, though not much. Normally, I like five alarm chili, but I had no idea what level of heat Mark or Jack could tolerate, so I was being conservative. I turned the slow cooker all the way up and let it do it's thing. I grabbed a pan of Enchiladas Verde to thaw from the freezer and set it on the counter. Then I made an enormous bowl of microwave popcorn, which I seasoned with black pepper and sea salt. I also grabbed veggies and hummus and a two liter bottle of water from the fridge. I added plastic cups, bowls, and plates to the tray I was assembling, grabbed the chips, and a pitcher of iced tea, and rolled myself back into the living room, carrying the tray. The guys were amazed. "That was really fast. How did you do that?"

I looked at Mark, who had asked the question. "Uh, I had the veggies already prepared. I popped the popcorn while I was getting dinner cooking. Chili is cooking and I have some Enchiladas Verde thawing, so about twenty minutes before we're all hungry we can just pop the pan in the oven and bake it. Other than that, everything is pretty much ready. We might want to add some sour cream, cheese, or salsa to our chili, but that's all prepared and if we want queso fresco for the enchiladas, all we have to do is crumble some on either right before we serve them, or on our plates." I thought for a minute. "Oh, and I have tortilla chips, homemade salsa and guacamole too. Does that sound like a complete meal?" 

Both men nodded, still looking at me amazed. I giggled a little and grabbed a controller for Steam. "I'm playing some Rocket League. Either of you interested?" I didn't wait for an answer, I just loaded the game, moving the tray of snacks and drinks to the table and hopping from the wheelchair seat to the couch in one fairly graceful movement. Mark sat down on one side of me, Jack the other. I had seated myself on the center cushion of the couch so everyone could reach the food, without realizing I would now be sitting between the two men. I gave mental shrug and loaded Rocket League. Both men had grabbed controllers. Mark scooted a little closer to me, trying to reach the snacks, but he was too close to my bad hip, so I scooted closer to Jack. Jack grinned. I blushed and looked down. "Sorry if I'm crowding you Jack. Mark scooted over a little too close to my bad hip. I just wanted to give him a little more room. I can move back over if I'm too close."

Jack reached out and threw his arm around me, pulling me in even closer and whispering in my ear "No, don't go anywhere. I like having ye close." I shivered slightly, my heart picking up speed. Jack grinned wickedly. "Ye like it when I pitch my voice this way?" I looked at him and nodded, unable to trust my voice. He grinned, kissed my cheek, and leaned against my side, his head on my shoulder. I blinked a few times, slowly, while I tried to figure out what just happened. I couldn't figure it out at all. I mentally shrugged again and turned back to the game on screen. I almost missed the considering look Mark was giving the two of us, but I caught it just out of the corner of my eye. It was too much for me to figure out in my drugged state, so I just let it go, hoping it was nothing bad.

We played games for hours until my hands started to hurt from holding the controller so tight. We all agreed to take a break, and I made a quick bathroom stop, washed my hands, and headed to the kitchen, wheeling myself in to check on the chili. When I lifted the lid and stirred it, the smell filled the kitchen and living room, driving the guys in to watch. I stirred it for several minutes, checking it. Then I tapped the spoon on the side of the lip, taking the excess chili off and replaced the lid. The spoon went on my spoon rest. I looked up and saw the men watching me. "Are you guys hungry? I have leftovers we could eat now for a late lunch while we start a movie." The guys nodded and I dug out some leftovers. We settled back on the couch and the guys let me pick the movie. I was in the mood for a silly movie, so I selected Spaceballs. Soon we were laughing and eating, having a really good time. I let Jack pick the next movie from my collection. After he had picked one, we started watching it right away. We stopped afterwards to eat dinner and I let Mark pick a movie. He ended up picking a Disney movie, to no one's surprise. What did surprise me was that he insisted on cleaning up after we ate, and washing the dishes. I thanked him, but he just waved me off. I yawned when I thought no one was paying attention and we went back to the movie. I ended up falling asleep on Jack's shoulder. He took a picture, which he tweeted. I saw the tweet later when I logged onto Twitter. Felix also sent me a message about it. It was getting a lot of likes and retweets. I was just glad I didn't have anything on my face or shirt, and that my hair looked decent in the photo. I woke back up just as the movie ended. Jack and Mark said goodnight to me and headed down to Jack's apartment. I headed back to bed, where I took another dose of medicine and fell immediately into a dreamless sleep. It had been a rough day.


	7. Dream a little dream...   *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo boy. After a long day of writing you have some VERY interesting dreams. Will you remember them? How can you face Jack afterward?

The next morning, Jack came up to check on me, but I was locked into my writing. I let him in, distractedly and went right back to it. He checked to make sure I had eaten and taken my medicine, which I had, except the painkiller. My pain wasn't that bad, and I was managing it just fine with some Ibuprofen instead, which didn't have the side effect of making my head all muddled. Jack left after that, reminding me if I needed anything he and Mark were just downstairs and to send him a text. I promised to do just that and once again lost myself in my writing. A chiming sound on Skype knocked me back to the real world, many hours later. It was Felix. I answered right away. "Hey Felix, what's up?" 

Felix looked at me closely. "Why the hell didn't you call me and tell me you were in the hospital? I just talked to Jack and he told me about your visit. Actually, he told me a bunch of things, but mostly we talked about your hospital stay."

I looked confused for a minute. "What? Why would I have called you? They just held me overnight until they could get my hip reset. It was slightly dislocated when I fell in the laundry room the other day. I also had a cut on my arm and hip, so I had to get s few stitches and a tetanus shot. Why would I have called about that? It's not like you were right next door and I needed rescued. Jack and Mark, who is visiting Jack, came and picked me up from the hospital. They stayed over yesterday to make sure I was okay and make me take my medicine, which apparently made me a space cadet. I'm fine today without it, so I'm just taking some Ibuprofen. Jack even stopped in a little while ago to check on me. All I've been doing today is working on my writing, so I haven't been moving around much. I'm fine."

Felix looked at me, disbelief on his face. "[Y/n], Jack said he stopped by this morning." I nodded. "It's ten thirty at night. Have you been working this whole time without a break?" 

I blushed. "Maybe? I mean, I stopped to go to the bathroom a few times and I have a big bottle of water over here all the time, which I drink while I'm working, but other than that, yeah, pretty much."

Felix smacked his forehead. "You need to take a break and get away from your computer. Go make yourself some dinner. Watch a video or play some games. Read. Anything away from your book for a little while. And you should try to get some sleep soon. It's getting late. But first, go eat."

I ducked my head. "Can I finish the section I'm on first and save my work?"

Felix grinned at me. "Nope. Save it as it is. It will keep for another time. Save. Food. Relax. Sleep. Go now, before I send Jack and Mark up." 

I sighed. "Alright, alright. Jeez. You don't have to send in the babysitters, I'll save as soon as we get off the call and put my computer to sleep. Then I'll go eat, okay?"

Felix nodded, appeased. "I'll be watching and if I don't see your social media and Skype shut down soon, I'm sending in backup."

I grinned. "Well, then I better get moving. Goodnight Felix. Talk to you soon."

"Goodnight, you workaholic. Sleep well."

I was grinning hugely as I ended the Skype call. I was tempted to finish the section I was on anyway, just so I didn't lose the flow. I decided to do it and to disconnect from the internet for the night, just so Felix wouldn't worry. I got back into my book and finished the section of the chapter, losing myself in work again. Before I knew it, I had worked until three in the morning. I was very tired now and didn't even make it back to the bedroom, instead sprawling out on the couch in a ungraceful heap. I was asleep almost instantly. I dreamed heavily, at first about my characters in my book, mentally continuing the story, as often happened when I lost myself in the plot like I had that day. But before long, all thoughts about my story were gone. I had a brief period of no dreams before my brain kicked into overdrive, making me dream about Jack.

At first the dreams were harmless, sweet moments between us, playing games or watching movies together. It brought a smile to my sleeping face. Before long however, my brain turned them into something else entirely. Jack hugging me and lingering a little too long. Jack staring into my eyes. Jack leaning in and whispering in my ear, in that low sexy voice he used sometimes. Jack reaching for me and cuddling me. Jack pulling me in for a kiss. A deep kiss, full of promise and intent. A kiss that was all about sex. I groaned in my sleep getting hot and bothered. Before long the dreams progressed to more than kissing. Jack stripping me of my clothes and kissing and licking all over my body. Jack taking his own clothing off and me doing the same. The two of us, naked on my bed, fooling around. Blow jobs. Hand jobs. And of course, sex. Lots and lots of sex. I was having vivid, intense sex dreams about Jack. 

At first the dreams were gentle and pleasant, making me feel overheated, so in my sleep I managed to strip to my underwear. Before long, even that was too much and I was soon sleeping naked on my couch, laying on top of my clothes and blankets I had thrown off, being too warm. I slept on, unaware. Soon however, the dreams took a much more pornographic turn and the gentleness was gone. Jack and I were now doing all sorts of sexual acts to each other, biting each other slightly, pulling each other's hair, and generally having rough, hot sex. I moaned and was now panting in my sleep, quite worked up. Just as we were both about to climax, I woke up, feeling very out of sorts, to a loud knock on the door. I looked around confused. Why was I naked, sexually frustrated, and sleeping on the couch? Before I could do much about anything, my brain took over and I called out "Just a minute please!" and wheeled myself back to my room at top speed, hauling clothes and blankets with me. As soon as I got there, I grabbed a robe and covered my nakedness. Then I headed back to the front door and peeked out, opening it just enough to see around the chain. It was Jack and Mark. I undid the chain and let them in. "Hi guys. What's up? Did you need something?"

Mark grinned at me, taking in the bedhead and sleepy look in my eyes. Jack did as well, but looked away sooner, swallowing convulsively. Mark spoke up. "We were coming up to check on you and see if you wanted to come out to eat breakfast with us. We didn't mean to wake you."

I looked at the time. Nine AM. I groaned. "Not your fault. I should have been up already. I got so tied up in my writing yesterday, I stayed up too late."

Jack looked at me again. "Felix called and mentioned something about that, but said ye had promised ta quit after he talked ta ye That was at ten thirty or so. Did ye lie ta him?"

I blushed. "Not exactly. I did promise, but got distracted by my story again and ended up working until after three. Then I fell right asleep." Suddenly my blush got brighter as I remembered what I had been dreaming about, I bit my cheek, hard and tried to control my suddenly run away brain. I was sorely tempted to just kiss Jack right here to see if my dream kissing had been even remotely close to the real thing. I stared hard at the floor, avoiding either man's gaze. Then I noticed all I was wearing was a robe and I squeaked, rolling back into my apartment further. "I'll be back in a minute! Shit."

I heard the two men talking for a minute, asking each other what that was about before I closed my door on my bedroom, blocking out the noise. I jumped in the shower for the world's fastest wash and climbed into clean clothes, a dress that was easy to put on and clean underwear. I grabbed my shoes and wheeled myself back to the living room. "Sorry! I just realized how few clothes I was wearing."

Both men looked at me for a second, then turned away, looking at anything else. Jack blushed mightily. I chuckled. Mark looked back at me and grinned. "We were wondering what made you take off like someone had lit a firecracker under your seat."

"Well, wonder no more. Now let me just take my morning medicines and brush my hair real quick and we can go. I promise not to take long." I grabbed my spare hair brush and brushed, one handed, while I wheeled into the kitchen with the other. Suddenly, I felt someone take the brush from my hand. Jack leaned over.

"Please, let me help ye. It looks like ye are going ta rip all yer hair out tha way yer going. Let's get yer meds first though, so ye can take them while I brush." I blinked and Jack reached out, grabbed my medicine, and poured me a glass of apple juice from the fridge. He handed the juice and pills to me before stepping behind me and brushing my hair. I took the pills and drank the juice, trying not to blush. Jack took his time, but even so it didn't take long, since my hair was only to my shoulders right now. Then he set the brush down and wheeled me back into the living room. Mark was looking at my books, curious to see what I read. I smiled, thinking of Felix and how he had discovered I was an author. Mark looked up and saw I was watching. He blushed slightly.

I shook my head, still smiling. "Mark, it's fine if you want to look through my bookshelves. I'll even loan you most of the books I have, with a few exceptions. I have a few that are rare or out of print, which I won't loan out, but other than that, I share pretty well. And if you ask nicely, I might even give you a copy of one of the books I've written. Just ask Felix. He started reading one the day he stopped by and I ended up giving him the book. I wish I knew if he liked it though. He hasn't mentioned it at all to me since."

Mark and Jack both looked surprised. "He hasn't? He posted a vlog about how much he liked it and how he had met you in the street one time, not mentioning where or when, and telling his viewers how awesome you are. I thought you knew about it."

I chuckled and shook my head. "Nope. I really don't go on YouTube very often. How would I know? The only reason I had even heard of any of your channels is because I have a nephew who watches all of you. He's a big fan. I haven't told him I know any of you, although if he saw Felix's vlog, I may be getting a phone call soon." I blushed slightly and felt the need to add a last comment. "Although, I did log on to listen to and watch a few of Jack's videos a few days after we met. Just thought I should mention that in case I say something you mentioned in one of them that I hadn't heard you say in real life."

Jack grinned at me. "Aww. That's sweet that ye did that. Now I feel all special." My blush didn't fade at that, but it didn't brighten either. 

Mark made a noise over at the shelves. "It's not fair, you get to hang out with her a lot, eat all her delicious cooking, and now she admitted she's watched your channel. I'm jealous." 

My blush started to recede and I grinned. "Mark, quit whining. I'm sure you have other friends to play with."

Mark pouted. "But they aren't you. You're a woman who likes games, has good taste in movies, music, and books, and who can cook. Oh, and you completely understand YouTube, even though you aren't a YouTuber. I want to play with you..." Mark suddenly blushed the same red as his hair as he realized how that sounded. I choked out a laugh. "Sorry, that sounded WAY more lewd than I meant. Uh, I mean uh, I want to game with you and hang out more. Not, um, play with you, per say. I mean, uh, unless you want to or something." I snorted and started laughing so hard I nearly fell out of my wheelchair.

Jack laughed, but for some reason it sounded forced to me. I looked back at him as I climbed back into my seat a little, his face looked tight and pinched, not really amused at all. I wondered what was wrong, but his face cleared quickly, almost before I could fully register his expression at all. I looked back over at Mark, who was staring at the floor, not meeting either Jack's or my gaze. "Okay, guys. Let's go before Mark makes even more stupid sexual comments to be taken out of context. Where are we going?"

Jack came around my chair and grinned. "Well, lass, we wanted ta surprise ye if ye don't mind."

I shrugged. "I guess not. Just nothing that's going to make me jump or startle me. I've had enough injuries for a while."

Both men nodded and Mark came over to both of us. "Can I get your keys? That way I can go down and unlock your car so we can get you in faster."

I nodded and handed him the keys, before getting up and walking stiffly over to my crutches. I grabbed them and headed over to the door, motioning Jack to go out ahead of me. I went out and used my spare key to lock up. I turned back to Jack. "Here. I trust you and I need to have someone who I know and trust to give my spare key to. I am forever locking myself out of my apartment and car, so you get the spares. Are you okay with that?"

Jack grinned and took the keys. "Of course, lass. Honestly, I'm flattered that ye would choose me."

I smiled. "Well, it makes the most sense. You come visit me a lot, you live close by, you look out for me, and I really like you." I headed for the elevator trying to get used to the crutches. It had been a while since I had used crutches, but I remembered before long, before I even got out to the car. Once more, I climbed into the back seat, putting the crutches in first, and we headed out. I asked Jack to turn the music on, knowing my NSP CD should still be in. It was and I smiled, leaning back and closing my eyes letting the music take me away. I missed the look Mark gave me in the rearview mirror. I just heard Jack's laugh. I opened my eyes. "What's going on?"

Mark grinned and looked at me again. "You never cease to amaze me. How did you know I was a fan of Ninja Sex Party?"

I laughed. "Mark, I had no idea. How could I? I just like their stuff and I know Jack does too, from a previous car trip. I listen to a lot of different things. NSP, StarBomb, Weird Al, Key of Awesome, Barenaked Ladies, They Might Be Giants, Huey Lewis and the News, Metal, 80's, Rock, Jazz, Show Tunes, and occasionally Disco. Oh, and my video game music collection is pretty amazing. I have everything from 8-bit stuff like Mario and Zelda, to Undertale, the Sims franchise, DarkStone, and well, just a ton of other stuff really. I have a whole backup hard drive of music." 

Jack grinned at me. "Ye want me to put in a different CD? I could put that one ye played first tha other day, tha one with all tha different stuff on it back in."

I grinned and reached down, pulling the CD in question out. When Jack popped the NSP CD out, the radio came on, playing metal. I grinned. Mark looked surprised, but Jack popped in the CD before Mark could could comment. Jack handed me back the NSP CD and I put it back in my binder. The first song on the CD, Hip to Be a Square, by Huey Lewis and the News came on. I danced in along in my seat, mouthing the words. I didn't notice Mark and Jack exchange amused glances. The next song was Smash!, by StarBomb, making both men in the front chuckle. I continued to dance in my seat, not caring if I looked like a dork for once. I was having fun and I doubted Jack and Mark would be judgemental. Next up was the Particle Man, by They Might Be Giants, which I sang along with. By the end of the song, I was starting to get very curious where we were headed. When the next song, the Super Mario Brothers Theme, came up I finally turned to Jack and said, "Alright, just where are we headed? I don't mind listening to my music all day, but you promised me food. I'm getting really hungry." 

Jack laughed, turning around to face me. "Ye've been patient, but we're almost there."

I sighed and sat back, closing my eyes again. A few minutes later we pulled up a tiny restaurant. Mark parked the car and we got out, the guys first and me at a slower pace because of the crutches. It appeared to be a little mom and pop type diner with booths instead of tables and a row of stools at the counter. There was hardly anyone there, so the waitress came right over and led us to a booth. I slid in first and leaned the crutches against the back of the booth, out of the way of anyone walking by. Mark slid in across from me. I kind of assumed Jack would sit next to him, so I was quite surprised when Jack decided to sit next to me instead, sliding in carefully to avoid bumping my bad hip. I smiled at him and looked down at the menu. The choices looked pretty appealing, and was hungry so I ordered a double order of chocolate waffles with strawberries and cream. Then I saw the milkshakes and smoothies. While the waitress was taking the guys orders, I looked them over and mentally sighed. I had enough calories in the waffles, I didn't need the extra, even if the chocolate banana milkshake sounded out of this world good. I closed my menu sadly and handed it back to the waitress with a small smile. When she turned back to me to find out my drink order, I decided to go for the milkshake anyway. It's not like I had eaten a lot of calories the day before, right? One meal of toast and two eggs was all I had managed to eat, being to focused on my book to actually get around to eating. Mark and Jack both grinned at me. "What? What's amusing you two so much?"

"You seem happy today, we just like seeing that. And you're a lot more relaxed than you have been since you got hurt."

I blushed, knowing part of my attitude was because of the dreams of the previous night. "Okay. Thanks? I mean you make it sound like I was uptight and ready to bite everyone's heads off."

Jack shook his head. "No, lass. Just jumpy and ye looked kind of sad. It was nice ta see ye enjoying tha music in tha car too. Ta be honest, we were starting ta worry about ye. Then Felix called last night and said ye had been locked in yer book so much ye hadn't eaten all day. Except the breakfast ye ate before ye started working. He made ye promise ta go eat, but then ye told us ye got back inta yer writing and forgot. I'm not going ta lecture ye on that. I've done tha same thing with YouTube. But it makes my friends and fans worry. Then my fans yell at my friends until they come find me. Ye don't have that, so it's up ta Felix and I ta worry and come find ye. We care about ye and hate ta see ye hurt yerself, even by working too much."

I looked down at the table and traced random little patterns on it. Mark saved me from answering by laughing softly. We both looked up at him. "That's almost word for word, the speech I had prepared to give you Jack, when I got here. I was just going to point out that you didn't have anyone living close by to come rescue you from yourself, but it looks like the two of you really do help each other out of your own heads. That takes a huge load of worry off my mind and means I can actually just relax and enjoy the rest of my visit to Ireland. Oh, and [y/n], you're not off the hook either. I want your phone number and Skype info. I want to be able to call you to have you go check on Jack, almost as much as I want it to randomly check on you. I called my brother last night to talk to him and he knows who you are, as an author, and he would kick my ass from LA all the way back to here if I failed to get your information. He said to tell you he's a big fan of your books and wants to know who illustrates your covers and inside drawings so he can steal them for a few of his projects. I told him you could talk to him more at ComicCon in a few weeks. You did mention you were going, right?"

I smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah. I have a booth for my signing and I have a panel with your brother, as well as a Q and A session. It will be my first convention as anything but an attendee. I'm kind of nervous. Any advice either of you can give me?" I swallowed hard to try to ease my nerves.

Mark shook his head. "Not really. It will be crowded and there will be a lot of people, but everyone is really nice. Just watch out for random stampedes of fans."

I paled considerably, a difficult feat for someone as naturally pale as I already was. Jack noticed and slid over a little closer, taking care not to bump my hip. When he was close enough, he hugged me, not as soothing a thing as it had been before last night. But it did calm my anxiety, even if it stirred up other feelings. I hugged him back, letting go first, but not minding when he lingered after I had let go. "Thanks Jack" was all I could manage past the lump in my throat, and even that was a broken whisper. Jack pulled my chin up to look into my face and eyes. I tried to avoid his piercing blue eyes, but I couldn't. They were drawing me in like a laser.

Jack stared into my eyes for a long moment and I was unable to look away, feeling hypnotized. When he broke his gaze, I looked down again, feeling vulnerable. "Lass, will ye be okay by yerself at the convention? Ye seemed ta be on tha verge of a panic attack just thinking about tha crowds. I know ye are shy, almost ta the point of pain. Is there anything I can do ta help?"

I started making random patterns on the table top again. "No, I don't think so Jack. I mean, I will just have to try to handle the crowds. I have no idea how yet, but thanks for the offer. Maybe I can try to hang out with a few other guests after we're done for the day. We can compare notes. That might be fun and relaxing. Do you know who else is going to be there Mark?"

Mark grinned. "Me! I always go and hang out in the booth with Thomas. I have a few friends who will be there too, so we can all hang out together in the evenings afterward. That's what we usually do at conventions anyway. And you're right, it does help, although none of us are particularly shy..."

I blushed at little and noticed Jack was scowling at the table. He looked almost ferocious. Before I could ask him what was wrong however, our food and drinks arrived. Mark and Jack both had coffees and plates piles high with pancakes, eggs, hash browns and toast. My waffles looked amazing, even if there was an intimidating amount of food in front on me now. Then my milkshake was put down in front of me. I grinned. The food looked amazing. I looked up at the waitress. "Thank you so much. This all looks wonderful." She grinned and waved me off, promising to come back and check on us later. I dug in to the food quickly. I saw Jack watching out of the corner of my eye, an amused expression on his face now. After a few minutes of stuffing my face, I turned to him. "Jack, I have to ask you, why, when Mark was telling me he was going to be at ComicCon, were you scowling? I mean, it's not like I'll know anyone else there."

Mark looked over interested in what Jack had to say. I saw him look at me consideringly too. I ignored him for the moment, focused on Jack. Finally Jack looked at me and met my gaze. "Um, this is a little embarrassing ta admit, but I'm a bit jealous, truth be told. Ye need help. He can offer it better than I can right now. It's frustrating and it's making me a little crazy. I don't know why." Mark snorted and then tried to pretend it was a sneeze when we both looked at him. I didn't buy it for a second, but apparently Jack did because he looked back down at his food. Mark looked up and saw me still giving him a look and blushed. He quickly looked back down. All I could do then was focus on my food and try to figure all this out later. I felt like I had a boatload of emotions to sort through. Instead of focusing on that though, I drew the guys into a conversation about video games, talking about our all time favorites and some old titles we wished would be remastered or re-released so they would work on newer machines. We also talked about upcoming games we were looking forward to. It was a nice change of topics and relieved the tension that had been building at the table, making the meal much more friendly and fun. Even though I had probably ordered the most food, I was the first one finished, lingering over my shake for a few moments more while I waited for the men to finish. When Mark and Jack noticed I had stopped eating, they looked over and did double takes, seeing my now empty plate and nearly empty glass. Jack looked at me. "Where did ye put all that breakfast, lass? Ye must have been a lot hungrier than ye let on."

I smiled and nodded, blushing just a little. "Yeah. Like you said, all I had to eat yesterday was breakfast and that was relatively small too. A couple of scrambled eggs and a piece of toast. All I had after that was water." 

Both men shook their heads at me. This made me chuckle. Mark looked suspicious and asked me "Okay, what's amusing you now?"

"At least the two of you agree that I should have eaten better and paid more attention to something other than my book yesterday, even if I did manage to finish another chapter."

Jack grinned and laughed a little himself. "Yeah, that sounds oddly familiar. I think my work habits are half of what made things fall apart for me." Jack looked a little sad.

I reached over and pulled him into another hug. "Don't beat yourself up Jack. Overworking is just part of who you are. Trust me. I know. You need to find someone who understands that and accepts it before you start a relationship with them. It saves a lot of heartache in the long run, as long as they are really honest upfront about accepting that part of you, not just pretending to until later." My face darkened and I sat back, thinking about my ex.

Jack looked at my face and nodded sympathetically. Mark looked at me confused. "Who lied to jack?" 

Jack shook his head. "Not ta me. Ta her. Her ex, who she doesn't exactly like ta talk about much. From what she has said he is an asshole of the highest order. But in a strange way, I feel like I owe him a favor. His behavior caused her ta move ta Athlone, which is the only reason I met her."

I made a face. "Jack, I'm right here. And trust me, the only thing anyone owes that dickhead is me owing him a good ass kicking. I am glad I moved over here as well, but truth be told, I had been considering it for years before he got transferred over here. That was just the catalyst that started it, and when he cheated on me I couldn't stay with him in Dublin, so I picked a random city at least an hour away, which just happened to be Athlone. Random chance had more to do with it than him. And random chance is the only reason I met you or Felix. I have to honestly say, if I hadn't been out for a walk to appease my friend and run into Felix that way, I doubt I would have ever talked to you. Would you have approached me if you saw me randomly in the basement doing laundry, or coming up and down the stairs?"

Jack winced. "Probably not. Ye are so shy, ye probably would have run away even if I did."

I nodded. "Exactly. It's only because I ran into Felix, literally, and felt so bad about it that I let him drag me to your door that day. I had planned to just walk away and come back to the apartments later to go home, never really expecting to see him again, even if he did have my phone and Skype info."

Mark laughed. "You can't be that shy. I mean you seem perfectly at ease around us now, and I can't say I've ever seen you act as shy as you two are implying."

I blushed. "You missed my first interactions with Jack. I was so shy I tried to curl into the smallest ball possible and hide in my knees while playing a video game on my phone. Part of it was wanting to let Felix and Jack talk, but most of it was shyness. And when I met you, didn't you notice I almost immediately disappeared? Again that was my shyness. And the only reason I wasn't shy in the hospital is because I have found that in an emergency situation I can stay cool until I can be alone and freak out privately. That was close to an emergency enough for me to hold it together."

Mark looked thoughtful. Just then the waitress brought over the bill, which we all tried to take at the same time. Jack won the battle and paid for the food. I sighed. He grinned at me. "This was a thank ye for all the food ye keep sending me. Remember all those bags of home cooked meals? Because of them, Mark and I have been eating really well, even when we don't come begging at yer door." I couldn't help but grin at that. "That's better. I missed yer smile." He leaned over and hugged me on an impulse. My heart kicked into overtime and it was all I could do not to grab him and kiss him silly. I blinked and tried to control myself. When we walked out of the diner, I stowed the crutches in the trunk of my car and hobbled over to the back seat door, opening it and climbing in again. Jack grinned at me and suddenly climbed in the back with me, sitting on my right, the uninjured side, and scooting in close. Mark shook his head at us and started the car. Jack and I chatted the whole way home, just friendly talk about nothing particularly deep. At one point I thought Jack was going to lean in and kiss me, but when he didn't I figured I must have been mistaken. My hormones must have been out of whack I decided, blaming them on my suddenly overactive brain and my dreams of the previous night, which were still popping in my head at random times, making hard to look at Jack sometimes. He didn't seem to notice however, which I was grateful for. When Mark had parked in my spot, Jack grabbed my crutches and brought them around to me. I started in to the apartment building and grimaced when I faced the elevator. When I pushed the button to go up, I snagged my keys from Mark, wishing both men a good day. I wasn't going to make them ride in this death trap with me. Mark immediately headed for the stairs, but Jack lingered a minute. Before Mark could come back and look for him, Jack leaned in and kissed me after all, a sweet, slow kiss. I closed my eyes and kissed back. Jack's kiss was nothing like I had imagined the previous night. It was far better. His lips were soft and hot on mine. I felt like I was going to melt into him, but he pulled back away before I could do anything else and called out a goodbye, nearly sprinting for the stairs now. I lifted a hand to my suddenly throbbing lips and sighed. When the elevator got there, I hopped in, literally, and pressed the key for my floor. I thought about Jack the rest of the ride up to my apartment, instead of focusing on the noises the elevator was making. I unlocked my door and went in my apartment still lost in a mental fog.


	8. And Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after you kiss?

After Jack kissed me I had trouble concentrating on anything for the rest of the day. My mind wandered wildly, not staying focused on anything. I eventually gave up trying to even look at my book and wandered over to the couch, laying down to play some video games. I opened Steam and looked through my library trying to find something that caught mt attention, but I really wasn't seeing anything. I sighed and buried my head in the couch pillows. I don't know how long I stayed like that, my mind swirling before I heard Skype ring out from my computer. I got up and immediately tripped as I started heading over to the computer, crashing to the floor. I laid there for a minute, cursing a blue streak, my hip throbbing from the sudden impact and my elbow screaming. A minute after I fell, Skype stopped ringing. I bonked my head gently into the rug, trying to express my frustration without beating myself senseless. It didn't work. Before I could even get myself hauled back into a sitting position, I heard a sudden knock on my door, making me growl. "Go away!"

I heard Mark and Jack arguing I through the door in slightly lowered voices before I heard the key in the lock and saw the door swing open. I just laid there helplessly as they stepped in, mentally continuing to curse. Jack and Mark both immediately rushed over. Jack looked me over closely. I kind of assume he was looking for further injury, but my brain couldn't handle the thought of his eyes roaming me like that and instead focused on making sure I continued to breath. Mark actually startled me when he spoke up. "Hey, are you okay? Felix tried to call you after he saw you go online a little while ago. When you didn't answer, he called Jack. We both were worried and decided to come check on you, to make sure you were okay. Jack insisted on bringing his spare key along, which I guess was a good move after all. What happened?"

I blushed like mad, wishing the floor would just swallow me here and now. "I tried to get up from the couch when I heard Skype ringing, and tripped on the rug with the crutches. I whacked my hip on the couch on the way down and my elbow on the floor. Then it hurt to much to move except to curse. That's when you two arrived and I yelled for you to go away because I knew I couldn't get up in time to get to the door." I lowered my head, letting my hair cover my face. Was it possible to die from embarrassment? I was sure if it was I would be dying on the spot. I heard Mark chuckle. Jack leaned down and gently touched my shoulder, a comforting gesture.

"[Y/N], I'm going ta lift ye on ta yer couch, okay? Just tell me if yer pain gets too bad." I tried to protest I was too heavy for that, but he brushed me off. "Enough. Ye can't get up on yer own, and laying on tha floor isn't going ta help ye any. Just calm down. If ye are too much for me, I'll ask Mark for a hand, but I'm stronger than I look." I swallowed any further protests and felt his arms go under me, gently turning me over. Mark stood by, ready to help if needed. As soon as Jack had flipped me, taking care to roll me on my good hip, which I helped him do, once I figured out what he was doing, he put his arms under my butt and shoulder, lifting me as though I weighed practically nothing. I wrapped my arms around his neck and shoulders to help balance the two of us and he carried me to the couch, just behind us. He set me down gently, seating himself beside me. "Ye really need ta me more careful lass. What would have happened if we hadn't come ta check on ye? Or if we had listened ta ye when ye yelled at us ta go away?"

My blush was still as bright as ever. "I would have laid there until I could work through the pain and crawl to the wheelchair to pull myself up." The wheelchair was behind the couch, so it wasn't an unreasonable plan. "Then I would have wheeled myself over to the computer to see who's call I missed and rolled back to get some more pain killers. If the pain was still bad a little while later, I would have either called you or gone downstairs to tell you what happened so you and Mark could get me back to the doctor. " I looked down, unable to look Jack in the face just now. "It would have sucked, but it wouldn't have been the worst situation I've ever been in." 

Jack looked at me, worry all over his face. Then he reached over and hugged me. "At least ye can admit ye need some help from time ta time. I'm not good about that."

Mark chuckled. "No, Jack, you really aren't. Honestly, her plan doesn't sound that bad. It would have worked, I think. And she seems quite reasonable. Hell, she probably only yelled for us to go away because she was in a lot of pain and had no idea who we were. Would you have told a complete stranger who didn't even identify themselves to come in, just because they knocked on the door and you have fallen over?"

Jack blushed now. "No. But I'm not hurt either. And we aren't talking about me." He crossed his arms and glared at Mark. "Ye aren't helping, Mark." He turned back to me. "Now, what can we do ta help?"

I honestly just wanted to take as many pain killers as I could and sleep, but I knew that wasn't really a good idea. I bit my lip. Oh shit! I needed to check to see if I had done anything to either my hip or elbow to further damage them. I needed to ask one of these two to look at my hip with me, since I couldn't see it clearly. My blush reached a new shade of red, so bright and vivid I was sure people could have seen it from space. I could have been used as a beacon for planes if someone had put me on top of a tall building. I lowered my head and murmured in a soft voice, "I need help checking my hip for any further injury and to make sure the cut didn't break open around the stitches." Jack rest a hand on my knee. I looked at him.

He smiled gently at me. "I'll help ye. Come on, let's get ye back ta the bathroom or bedroom where we can get better light. Would ye rather lay down on yer other hip so I can look or stand up in tha bathroom?" 

"Uh. Probably it would be easier in the bedroom." My blush was still super bright. I heard Mark make a strangled sound. I looked at him, he was biting his lip and looked like he was going to explode. I raised an eyebrow at him, curious as to what was making him act that way. I didn't see Jack do the same thing or the glare a few seconds later that Jack lowered at him when he answered our looks.

"I bet Jack has been waiting for you to say that for a while, [y/n]." I shook my head at Mark. There was no way, after I just hurt myself this much and had to be physically lifted and carried, that Jack was thinking that. Even if I had actually meant what I said in that way, I couldn't act on it with this much pain. I looked down at my hands, suddenly a smart-assed comment crossed my mind and I grinned, still looking down for a second before I looked up, directly at Mark.

"Maybe that's why I asked him and not you, Fischbach." Jack cracked up and Mark gaped, apparently not expecting me to snark back at him. I looked at Jack and smiled, enjoying seeing his smile and hearing him laugh. I winked at him. "Come on Jack. Let's go back to my bedroom." I reached out to grab his hand and was surprised to see him suddenly stop laughing and look down at the floor, blushing. "Jack?" He continued to study the floor. "Jack, what's wrong? Did I say or do something that made you uncomfortable?" Jack looked back up at me.

"No, ye just reminded me that yer hip is hurt and I was being dumb. Come on, let's get this checked ta see if ye need ta get back ta tha hospital." I nodded biting my lip as he helped me stand up and wheeled the wheelchair over to me, helping me sit down in it. He insisted on pushing me down the hall, and I indicated which room was my bedroom. He pushed me in and looked around with a gasp. "Lass, this is gorgeous. Tha colors ye have are amazing. It looks like spring."

I smiled. The room I had chosen as a bedroom had no carpet, instead it had a pale wood floor. I had added a number of vibrant green throw rugs and the walls, a pale yellow, had small quilt samplers, artwork, and a few other decorations to give some pops of color. The bed was made with bright blue sheets, with a yellow, green, blue, and purple quilt on top. There were pillows of all colors at the top. My blankets and clothes from this morning were hidden from view in the bottom of my closet, a fact I was very grateful for. "Thanks Jack. That's actually the look I was going for. I love playing with colors and I find it peaceful to sleep in a room that reminds me of springtime and flowers. I love the cooler colors of rain, like I have in the living room, too." I looked at Jack. "Now, what can I do to make this easier? I can probably manage to flip myself onto the end of the bed and lay on my good hip while you check my bad one, but I'm not sure if I can do much else." I bit my lip again. "Jack, be warned. My hip looks really bad. The bruising is awful, not even counting what I may have done to it today."

Jack put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed slightly. "I hate ta see ye hurt, but I think I can stand ta check for ye. Let's get this done, so ye can get back ta whatever ye were doing before Felix tried ta call ye."

I chuckled slightly as Jack pushed me to the bed. "Oh, yeah. Big plans. I was laying on the couch trying to decide what game to play on Steam."

Jack chuckled too upon hearing my plans. I hoisted myself out of the chair, onto the mattress and pulled the skirt of the dress up as I rolled onto my good hip. I looked down, biting my lip as I saw the area was puffy, especially around the stitches. Jack hissed when he saw it. "Lass, this looks bad. Ye were right ta warn me. I'm going ta have ta check it ta make sure the area isn't too hot, because it looks so puffy and I'm worried about infection." I nodded and braced myself. Jack looked at me for a minute than touched the edge of the area where my stitches were with feather light touches, fingertips barely brushing the skin. He pulled his hand aback almost immediately. "Well, it's not too warm. That's good. It still looks tender though and ye are so bruised..." He shook his head. I looked down at the area, examining it for any new damage. I couldn't see any, but Jack was right it was hard to tell through all the previous bruising. I started to lower my dress back down slowly, careful not to brush the injury if I could avoid it. Jack eyes flashed with something I thought was hunger for just a moment as I straightened my skirt and sat up. When I was sitting fully upright, I glanced down at myself and realized the wriggling around had pulled the front of my dress somewhat lower than usual, so I was showing a little more cleavage than normal. I mentally shrugged, figuring I could fix it when I stood up. I needed to check my elbow first. Before I could move to do that though, Jack sat down beside me suddenly, startling me and making me release a small squeak. Jack put an arm around my waist to keep me from falling off the bed when I jumped slightly from surprise and smiled tightly at me. "Lass, ye are making me crazy. Ye are so beautiful and sweet. I really care about ye. But ye keep hurting yerself. Are ye sure ye're okay?"

I smiled and nodded, leaning into his side for a minute since he hadn't let my waist go. "I'm okay. It just hurt when I fell. Honestly I'm clumsy. I have been my whole life. I collected more bruises and bumps than almost anyone else my age for years. I'm used to this kind of thing. But thank you for caring and thank you even more for helping." 

Jack smiled at me. "Of course. Ye're my friend. And ye need help." He sighed for a minute, then suddenly he pulled me into another kiss, this one even slower and deeper, but no less sweet. I kissed back, suddenly overwhelmed with feelings and memories of the dreams I had been experiencing the previous night. Jack responded by pulling me tighter into him, my chest now brushing his, creating little points of heat and friction between us. I wrapped my arms around him and opened my mouth slightly, allowing him access and inviting him to deepen the kiss even further. He needed no second invitation. We were suddenly making out hot and heavy, with no intention of coming up for air and no thought for anything but each other. A startled sound from the doorway made both of us freeze and slowly separate. Jack looked over first and swore. I glanced over before I looked down at the floor and blushed crimson again. Mark was staring at the two of us, his jaw dropped slightly.

"You know, I was only kidding about why you invited him back to your bedroom, [y/n]." Mark looked a little uncomfortable.

Jack growled. "Why did ye even come back here, Mark? Are ye just nosy?" Jack's voice was deeper than normal, slightly husky, and sounded absolutely sinful to me.

Mark blushed and looked at the floor. "Actually, I was worried and the two of you seemed to be taking a long time. I thought maybe there was a problem. I guess I was wrong."

My blush finally started to cool. Jack looked at me, smiling slightly. "No, no problems. Sorry we were taking so long Mark. Ye shouldn't have worried though. If I had needed help, I would have come and gotten ye." I swallowed and looked at Jack, smiling shakily. His smiled brightened. He winked at me. I gave him a better smile, even if it was slightly rueful. "Now, the lass here can't be doing anything to strenuous for tha rest of tha day, so I suggest we head back ta the living room and play some video games like she had mentioned a few minutes ago." We both looked at Mark. He blinked at the two of us, looking unsure what to say or how to respond.

I remembered I need to check my elbow, so I moved just slightly away from Jack and grabbed my sleeve, pulling it up to check the area. I had taken the bandage off the previous night to let it breathe, as the doctors instructed, which meant everyone here now saw the scabbed over, bruised mess. I grimaced when I saw it and gently touched it, checking for additional damage. I breathed a sigh of relief when I couldn't find any. I pulled my sleeve back down and Jack pulled me in closer again, kissing my cheek. I whispered to him, "Jack, Mark is watching. Now, do you really want him to make the comments I fully expect he has forming in his head right now? I don't know him that well but I can only imagine what kinds of things he might say. I would love to kiss you all day, but I think we better stop for now." Jack grinned and nodded, leaving Mark no clue what we were talking about. 

I heard Mark whine slightly as I got shakily to my feet and hobbled over to the wheelchair, not trusting my hip to carry me any further. "No fair! Jack gets all the pretty girls. And now you two are ganging up on me." 

I crossed my arms, in a mock serious pose and used my 'school teacher voice' to get him to stop whining. "Mark, stop acting like a big baby. No one is ganging up on anyone, yet. Now, let's go play some games." I had a sudden idea. "Hang on. Let me grab my laptop instead and we can all play something like Prop Hunt instead down at Jack's apartment. I have everything I need in the laptop bag in the living room, so let me just get some painkillers and grab the bag as I go past. Unless that's a problem, Jack?"

Jack shook his head. "Nope. That's fine lass. What ever ye want ta do. If ye want ta go ta my apartment instead of hanging out here, that's no problem. If ye want ta hang out here, that's good too. Mark and I can go get our laptops and come back up, if ye would rather." I bit my lip.

"Hmm. Maybe that would be smarter. We can hang out, I can make dinner, and we can either watch a movie or listen to some music while we play. What do you guys think? I could make some chicken and dumplings, like I had planned for dinner anyway."

Both men grinned and suddenly burst out laughing. I was confused and it must have showed on my face. Jack saw and came over to me in the wheelchair. "Lass, Mark's favorite meal is chicken and dumplings. Ye just said tha magic words. I like anything with chicken and yer cooking is always amazing. Ye can get tha food cooking while Mark and I gather our stuff up and come back up here." He leaned over and whispered in my ear. "As long as I can spend tha day with ye, I'm happy." He kissed my cheek again and pushed me out to the kitchen. Mark followed. As soon as I had all the ingredients gathered, the guys headed out. I put the ingredients for the main part of the dish in the pressure cooker, leaving the chicken whole. I left it to cook, making the dough for the dumplings. I put it in a large freezer bag and marked the corner off to cut when the chicken was done. I was using the recipe I had figured out from watching _Good Eats_. It wasn't exactly the same as Alton Brown's but it was close and I liked it just slightly better. I hummed to myself as I wheeled around the kitchen, forgetting the pain of my earlier fall. When I was done, everything as ready as it could be until the chicken finished cooking and the extra chicken I was going to add chopped and back in the fridge, I rolled myself back into the living room, heading over to my desktop for a few minutes. I saw Felix was still online, so I called him back. 

"Hey Felix, what's up? Sorry I missed your call earlier."

He smiled at me. "So did you actually go to bed on time last night? I wondered if maybe you ignored me because you were still asleep. I haven't heard back from Jack and Mark after I called them to go check on you." I blushed mightily. Felix immediately noticed. "Oh ho, so you were asleep?!"

I shook my head. "No. Actually, Jack, Mark, and I had all gone out to breakfast this morning. I fell when I got up to come answer Skype. Jack used his spare key to come in, even though I yelled for them to go away, and he picked me up off the floor. I had to have him help me check my hip for further injury since I banged it when I fell." I was still blushing hard.

Felix looked at me closely. "And? That's a little embarrassing, but not that bad. You look like you are ready to burst into flame from embarrassment. What aren't you telling me?"

I looked down, keeping my mouth shut for a minute. Felix just kept staring me down. I could feel his eyes on me through the screen. Eventually, I admitted what had happened. "And Jack kissed me. I kissed him back. Mark walked in on us. It was embarrassing."

Felix made a very surprised noise. "Jack kissed you? When? Where?" 

I looked at Felix. "Um, right after he took me back to my bedroom to look at my injured hip. And he kissed me while we were both sitting on my bed." I paused and remembered it wasn't the first time. "Well, actually, that was the second time today he kissed me. The first was when we got back to the apartment complex, when we were saying goodbye in front of the elevator. Mark had already started up the stairs." I bit my lip and looked down. "Felix, please don't mention I told you, okay? I really like Jack and don't want to make him uncomfortable around me." 

Felix cleared his throat, making me look back up at him. "I promise. I care about both of you. This is awesome! It means Jack is finally moving on from his last girlfriend. Now, three questions for you and then I let you get back to whatever you were doing for the day. First, why does Jack have a key to your apartment?"

I smiled a half smile, ruefully shaking my head. "I gave it to him because I trust him and I need someone who lives nearby that I trust, who I can call on to come unlock my door when I inevitably lock myself out. I can be slightly absent-minded as you might have noticed and it happens to me a lot. I gave it to him this morning actually. He also has my spare car key."

Felix nodded. "That makes sense, especially since you live in the same building. Okay, question two. How bad is your hip, really?"

I bit my lip. "Bad. I'm bruised very solidly from just below my knee to slightly above my waist. It's also puffy and swollen around the stitches. Jack checked to make sure it wasn't hot, to check for infection, but it hurts all the time and it looks terrible. It's not the worst injury I've ever had, but it's pretty bad. My elbow looks pretty chewed up too, but no where near as bad as my hip, as far as bruising." I sighed, shifting slightly in the wheelchair, making Felix notice it was an actual wheelchair not my computer chair.

"Wait, [y/n], that looks like a wheelchair." I nodded. He winced. "You down played this too much. I had no idea you were actually hurt so bad. I'm so sorry." He made a sympathetic face at me. "If you need anything, please let me know, or call Jack." 

I chuckled. "I will, I promise. I just feel like all I have done for the last few days is have Jack take care of me or write." I shook my head. "Oh, and before Jack rats me out, I did actually keep working last night. I really did mean to just save my work and finish up a tiny bit more, but got sucked back down into the story until three AM, when I was too tired and fell asleep on the couch. Mark and Jack woke me up around nine by coming to get me to take me out for breakfast. I might have been just a little starved when we got to the restaurant and ordered a ton of food, but don't believe any stories you hear about double orders of waffles and enormous milkshakes being devoured at the speed of light. That's just malarkey. Speed of sound, maybe." I chuckled ruefully. "That's what happens when I forget to eat anything the previous day except a couple of scrambled eggs and one piece of toast."

Felix laughed. "At least you still have your sense of humor. That's good to hear. Alright, I'll leave that issue for another time. Question three, if Jack asked you out, what would you say? It sounds like you both like each other a lot. I think you should go for it."

I smiled, letting my mind drift to Jack and his kisses. I didn't realize it, but my face must have told Felix everything going though my head, from his expression when I looked back toward the screen. "Yes, I'd have to say yes. I do like him, a whole lot." 

Felix smiled broadly and nodded. "Good. Then tell him that the next time you see him. And I'll talk to you soon. Bye [y/n]!" With that he disconnected the call. I smiled as I shut down my desktop. Then I hauled my laptop over to couch and plugged everything in. I was just waiting for Jack and Mark now. I rolled into the kitchen, checking on the pressure cooker and the timer. I still had a long wait for that I realized, noticing only about twenty minutes had gone by since the guys had left. I got back out to the couch and settled in, getting comfortable. I had left the front door unlocked behind Jack and Mark, knowing they would knock and come in if I told them they could. And that's exactly what happened a few minutes later. I had just brought up Netflix and was loading the movie The Princess Bride when Mark and Jack came back. When they knocked on the door, I yelled for them to come in. 

Jack and Mark came in, grinning. Jack looked at me and then at the movie. "Ye couldn't wait until we got back ta pick a movie? Don't we get a say?"

I smirked. "Nope. Oh and Felix says hi." I winked at Jack and whispered to him as he sat down next to me. "He also wants me to talk to you later, privately. When we can get a minute alone?"

Jack leaned into me, whispering into my ear. "I'd love ta spend some alone time with ye. Anytime ye want. We can send Mark out on an errand that needs yer car." I giggled, nodding agreement. "What can ye say ye forgot that ye need for dinner?" 

I thought for a minute. "Bread? Or dessert? There's a place not far from here that I usually buy bagels, bread, and dessert from when I'm not up to cooking it myself."

Jack winked at me, grinning. "Perfect."

Mark was standing at the end of the couch watching us, pouting. "It's not fair, you two ganging up on me. Now you're whispering just so I can't hear you. What are you talking about?"

I giggled. "How cute you are. Too bad whining ruins the effect." Mark raised his eyebrows, blushing slightly. I grinned. "Actually, we were discussing a problem I have. I'm trying to figure out how to serve dessert, when I can't make it and have no way to get to the usual shop I get baked items from. I was asking Jack if he thought they might deliver, since it's fairly close by, but he's never been there. Which shocks me, slightly, since all they are the closest bakery." Jack grinned at me and stuck out his tongue, making me giggle again and blush slightly, thinking about our earlier kiss. Then he winked at Mark, and gave me a sexy look, daring me to respond. I gave him a slightly heated look and his expression changed completely, as he flushed and looked away. 

Mark laughed. "She beat you at your own game there Jackaboy. Now, [y/n], if you tell me where the bakery is and loan me your car, I can go get some dessert. Do you need anything else?"

I smiled a genuinely happy smile at him. "Oh, would you Mark? Thank you! I could use a couple of loaves of bread too. I would love to serve some bread with the chicken and dumplings. I hope you like my recipe." I bit my lip, to appear like I was thinking for a second. "Do you have anything you want to drink? I have a few beers and some wine I use to cook with, but other than that, all I have is rum, vodka, whiskey, and tequila."

Mark grinned at me. "Okay, now I know you don't watch my channel. I can't drink due to a medical condition." I blushed, embarrassed. "Hey, you didn't know. Don't worry about it. I can drink whatever non-alcoholic beverages you have on hand. What do you have, in case I want to stop and get something else?"

"I have iced tea and fruit syrups, in blackberry, mango, raspberry-lime, and peach. I have some sparkling water. And I have coffee, hot tea, and some orange soda that's about three months old, sitting in the back corner of the fridge. Oh, and I have apple or pomegranate juices." I looked up at him. "Sorry. I really wasn't expecting to have you guys spend so much time here, or I would have stocked up some other choices when I went shopping last week."

Mark grinned waving me off. "Hey, hanging out with a fellow gamer, especially one who can cook and knows computers and celebrity? It's worth running a few errands for and definitely worth it if that gamer is also an attractive female." He winked at me. I smiled back, not really responding to the mild flirting. "Hey Jack, are you going to come with me?"

Jack shook his head. "Nope. I want ta stay here in case [y/n] needs any help with anything. That was why we were coming over ta hang out in tha first place, other than for tha food." I shook my head, feigning insult. I didn't want Mark to be too suspicious.

"Jack. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. Don't you want to help Mark pick out the dessert?" I looked at him, willing him to keep a straight face, not act confused. He must have read the signals correctly from the look we shared.

The next thing he said seemed to confirm it. "Naw. Mark knows what I like ta eat. And ye might fall again when we're gone, trying ta over reach yerself. Again. Or yer phone might ring and ye'll end up laying on tha floor." The look he gave me appeared to be one of pure concern for my safety. 

I sighed. "Fine you win. Mark, the keys are on the hook next to the door. Thank you." I told him the name of the bakery and how to get there after he retrieved the keys. He headed out the door afterward, grinning because I had giving him a kiss on the cheek along with money for the food. Jack was scowling while this happened, making me wink at him as I turned away from Mark. I sighed and settled back into the couch, looking at Jack, as soon as Mark was gone. Jack still looked annoyed that I had kissed Mark's cheek so I leaned close and pulled his face in for a proper kiss, lingering long on his sweet lips, before I let him go and looked into his eyes. "Thank you for not giving that away Jack. I wanted it to look natural so he wouldn't hurry back to try to catch us doing something we shouldn't. And that's also why I kissed his cheek, although, that was also just a friendly gesture. You really didn't need to scowl like that." Jack looked somewhat appeased. "Now, Felix thinks I should tell you how I feel about you, and I'm inclined to think he's right about you needing to know. Especially since he guessed over Skype after asking me just a few questions. Jack, I really like you, a lot." I grabbed his hands, looking down at them for a minute, trying to gather my thoughts. "I would really like to try to see if there is anything more here than just friendship. I feel like there is, but I don't know how you feel, and I really don't want to rush you, especially when you just got out of a relationship." I glanced back up into his face.

There were a myriad of emotions running, one after another after another, across his face. He swallowed and looked at me for a few seconds, appearing to pull himself together, then he reached over and pulled me into a tight hug. "[Y/N], I'd like nothing better than that. While ye go on a proper date with me? After Mark goes home, in a few days?" 

I smiled, hugging him back. "Of course Jack. Just name the time and place. Although, it might have to be close by, or we'll have to call an Uber to take us." Jack let me go, grabbing my hands instead, both of them, and just holding them, looking at me, a huge smile splitting his face. He leaned in for a kiss, and I met him halfway, smiling just as broadly as he was. We snuggled together after that, lost in our own thoughts. I wondered if he was thinking about the kiss earlier. I smelled chicken not long after and got into the wheelchair, rolling myself into the kitchen to check the pressure cooker and timer. It was done, so I released the pressure, strained the broth, and added the thickener and seasonings. While it reduced slightly, so it was more of a stew thickness, I broke the chicken down, carefully since it was so hot, and cut the corner off the piping bag. As soon as the broth was thick enough, I started squeezing perfect dumplings out into the pot, adding all the chicken as soon as I was finished. It would need to simmer for at least half an hour, but dinner was now basically made, except the salad. I opened the fridge and grabbed the fresh veggies I wanted, spinach leaves, romaine, arugula, cucumbers, and radishes, which I washed, and cut up or shaved into the salad. I added some crumbled queso and tossed it all, returning the salad to the fridge until we were ready to eat. Jack watched me work, silent the whole time but clearly impressed. I saw his expression as I finished up, wiping down the counter and blotting up the water from the veggies. "Jack, you look amazed. Don't be. I spend a lot of time alone in my kitchen, so I have the techniques down. Otherwise, I would be slow and messy, trust me. Now, I'm going to get a drink. Do you want anything?" I wheeled over to the fridge and grabbed my pitcher of unsweetened iced tea and the blackberry fruit syrup, making my own version of blackberry tea. I made the syrup myself, from blackberries I bought at the store, water, and a little Splenda instead of sugar. It was fairly simple and let me have better control over what I ate and limiting the amount of sugar in my diet. I made all my fruit syrups, changing flavors every once in a while, depending on the season and my mood. I placed both the tea and the syrup on the counter. I turned back to to Jack, so see what he said.

He was grinning at me. "Ye look like a bartender with that syrup, lass. Where on earth did ye buy that?"

I chuckled. "I made it Jack. I bought the bottle on Amazon. I did take a bartending class a long time ago, but that didn't go well at all. I never mastered half the recipes I needed and I could never pour the shots consistently. Anyway, I learned how to make the fruit syrups and simple syrup, make a few fancy drinks, and learn some trick bottle juggling moves." I shook my head ruefully at the memory of that debacle. "At least I was consistent in my inconsistency. One of my friends, who also took the class with me, in fact she was the one who convinced me to take the damn thing in the first place, mastered the perfect shot pour during class and was never able to do it again after. She lost six jobs for either over pouring shots or shorting the customers before she gave up on bartending all together." I sighed. "I can make an amazing margarita chicken though, which is the only reason I buy tequila. I think it tastes terrible, personally. If I'm going to drink, give me rum any day." I grinned. "Or some fireball whiskey. I can make a mean cider fireball drink that is just out of this world." 

Jack laughed. "So ye have Fireball whiskey?"

I nodded laughing. "Yup. And some Jack Daniels. And some Honey whiskey, which is awesome for sipping or shots." I chuckled. "My publisher keeps sending me whiskey whenever I finish a book, usually two or three bottles at a time, and it takes me forever to drink the stuff. I rarely drink anything, and like I said, my preferred drink when I do is rum. Or a beer."

Jack came over to me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "So ye make amazing, pub drinks without the alcohol, and ye cook like a witch. But ye are accident prone and can't pour a shot without measuring. Ye are a mystery." He leaned over and kissed me. 

I smiled as he pulled away. "Does that mean you want some tea after all?" Jack chuckled and nodded. "Okay. What flavor? Mango, Blackberry, Raspberry-Lime, or Peach?"

Jack looked surprised. "Ye made all of those?" I nodded. "Then ye can chose. Whatever ye think is best." 

I grinned. "They are all best. Honestly. But my favorite, the kind I always keep on hand is the Blackberry. I rotate the other flavors. The only flavor I will not make is lemon, because I really don't care for them." I wrinkled my nose, making Jack lean over and kiss the tip of it. I giggled. 

"I'll have tha Mango then, just ta try something different." I smiled at him, made his drink, and handed it to him, making a refill for my own in record time. Jack handed his drink back to me for a minute. "Lass, hold on ta that for me. I'm going ta push ye back in tha living room now, if ye are done in here."

I nodded and we headed back into the living room, snuggling onto the couch, Jack sitting next to my sore hip with a pillow to protect it, and me leaning into him. We decided to start the movie while we waited for Mark to come back. I started it, getting into it immediately, quoting lines along with it. Who doesn't love The Princess Bride after all? Jack watched me more than he watched the movie, from what I could tell, because every time I looked over at him, he was watching me, grinning. I made a silly face at him half the time, just to get him to laugh. I love his laugh. We kissed a few times as well, not for long, in case Mark came back and caught us again. It was fun, flirty, sweet, and sexy all at the same time, just like Jack himself. When Mark got back, we were probably about a third of the way through the movie, but neither of us was paying attention to it at this point. Mark brought the bread, a box of cookies, and an absolutely gorgeous looking cake in, as well as bags that had soda and six bags of snacks. I grinned when I saw them. "Were you planning on camping out up here, Mark? I mean you can if you want, and I can even offer you some fairly comfortable options for sleep, but that still seems like a lot of snacks." 

Mark chuckled, and then in a deeper than normal voice, he asked me "And what options might those be, milady?"

Jack made a face at him and I winked at Jack. "Let's see. There's the couch, my sleeping bag on a camping cot, or my floor hammock." I turned to Jack and whispered "You also have another option." Jack grinned and raised an eyebrow. I raised one of my own. If he wanted to know he had to ask. Mark watched, with a small look of disappointment on his face before suddenly his expression cleared and he smiled. I turned back to him. "What? You seem so happy all of the sudden. What's up?"

Mark grinned at Jack and me. "You two sent me out on purpose, didn't you? So you could be alone together. Don't bother to deny it. So are you two dating now?"

I blinked. Jack chuckled. "Well, tha lass agreed ta one date, sometime after ye leave. She's quite considerate that way. And she did need tha bread."

Mark looked at me and laughed. "Sure she did. I bet she has something tucked away she could use instead, in a pinch. And she probably has something she could serve as dessert around too. Right, [y/n]?" I felt a slow blush creep up my neck. Mark laughed again as he saw it. "Well, at least my trip to Ireland has been productive. Jack totally seems to have snapped out of his funk. I can leave in a few days without feeling guilty or the fans screaming at me anymore. Plus, I made a new friend." 

I smiled, feeling the guilt dissolve. I nodded to him. "Yes, yes you did." I leaned into Jack again, getting comfortable. "Now, new friend, the food is ready. The chicken and dumplings are simmering, but should be done, there is a salad in the fridge, and you got the bread and dessert. So are you hungry?"

Mark and Jack grinned. "Well, yes, [y/n] I think it's fair to say we are. Jackaboy over there beside you looks like he could eat, and I definitely could. I was smelling the food the whole way up the stairs, and it smells amazing." I smiled and thanked him as we headed into the kitchen, grabbing food. I offered several different types of dressing for the salad, opting for a simple vinegar and herb toss for my own, adding barely any oil. Then I added a double splash of hot sauce and cracked some pepper in my salad, setting it on a tray, which also held my chicken and dumplings. I sliced myself a thick piece of bread, adding it to the tray and refilling my drink, before wheeling myself out to the living room one handed, holding the tray in the other. I set the tray on the couch and maneuvered myself into the middle cushion, the pillow under my bad hip. Then I looked at the screen, seeing we had missed over half the movie. I decided to just turn it off, which I did quickly, so we could talk and eat. After we were done, we could game and watch some TV if we wanted. I smiled as Jack sat down next to me and pulled me over closer. He rested an arm around me, draped so it rested just at the curve of my waist, comfortable for both of us. I leaned over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek and we started to eat as Mark came out to sit down on my other side, a large glass of soda on his tray. He looked at Jack and I and grinned again. "So, you two aren't even going to wait until I'm gone to flirt and act like a couple? Nice. Well, it is good to see you both looking happy. Now, can we watch something on TV, or are you two too busy making eyes at each other and stealing kisses? If you are going to do that, you might as well give me the remote so I can watch what I want. "

I laughed and grabbed the remote. "Nope. It's mine. What do the two of you want to watch? Any suggestions? Or do I pick?" Both men indicated I should pick, so I grinned and put The IT Crowd on. Jack was amused by this, maybe more than he should have been, and kept leaning close to whisper to me about watching BBC shows.

We watched, eating our delicious food, chatting the afternoon away, then gaming late into the night. It was about three when the two men finally headed back downstairs to Jack's apartment. Mark headed down first, giving Jack and I a few minutes of private time, which we used to kiss. As soon as they left, I went back to bed, changing into pajamas and brushing my teeth in record time. As soon as I was down, I laid down and was asleep before I even pulled the blankets into place. I dreamed of Jack and the shared kisses, hot looks, and tender glances we had been sharing all day.


	9. ...Of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? O.o ANOTHER update? Yup. *Kisses*
> 
> This chapter is a little different. It's told from alternating perspectives between the reader and Jack! Oh and cookies to anyone who can figure out my little game with the chapter titles. ;) (Here's a free hint -- it doesn't effect all of them. Only certain **important** ones and possibly the entire story's title. Good luck!)
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Jack's P.O.V._ **

I woke up the morning after spending the day with my lovely neighbor upstairs, feeling guilty about not spending any time with Mark, doing what he might want to do. So today, I decided, we would do whatever he chose. I laid in bed listening for the sounds of Mark moving around in the rest of the apartment, but heard nothing so I decided to lay here and think for a few more minutes this morning, trying to wrap my head around some things. I would have rather spent the day in the apartment of the gorgeous and amazing woman upstairs, but I wasn't going to admit that to Mark. He had figured out far to much as it was, just from seeing the way she and I interacted. [Y/N] understood me better than anyone, even Mark and Felix somehow. I didn't understand it, especially since we had only met recently and these two had been my friends for years. The way she could look at me with those amazing eyes of hers, all deep and soulful, a truly beautiful [y/e/c], was uncanny, especially the way she could send me a wordless message and I almost immediately understood, even if she wasn't completely aware she was doing it. Her smile did things to my brain, making it very hard to think or focus whenever she smiled, especially at me. It was like being hit with the full power of the sun, but I was starting to physically crave that feeling. And her touch, even just a soft as a whisper brush of her fingertips, felt like it was sending electricity through me, energizing me from the inside out. Sure, she seemed to have a few issues with confidence, self-image, and being a tad accident prone, but it made her all the more endearing that she readily admitted to them, not trying to hide behind a shield or pretense of so-called perfection. She kissed like no one I had ever met either, soft and sweet as an angel one second, then hard, passionate, and somehow dirty, in all the best ways, the next, making me feel constantly off balance. I was falling for her too hard and too fast, I knew, but I had no idea how to either slow down or stop the process, even if I had wanted to, which I really didn't. I really just wanted to get closer to her and spend every moment I could spare away from YouTube with her. She made me better at balancing my off time with work, simply by being just as laser focused as I was and needing someone to distract her, bring her out of her own head, and maybe, just maybe, have some fun. I still couldn't get over how strong and smart she was, dealing with what sounded like a truly horrific ex with class, keeping her dignity, and moving on. Sure, she cried on my shoulder once, but I can't even say how many times I had cried on people's shoulders over past breakups, even ones that were relatively easy. She had been moved to a completely new country and dumped in the worst possible way almost immediately, and instead of breaking down, she just left the area, but not the country, feeling the need to give it a chance. I was truly grateful to whatever force had guided her here. Fate, luck, an unseen hand from somewhere above, guiding us all like puppets, whatever it was, I was grateful to have her in my life, particularly now. And of course the fans have noticed, commenting how much happier seem and how much more energetic I am, even though it's only been a couple of weeks since I even met her. I sighed, mentally shaking that thought away. I needed to figure out what Mark might want to do while he was visiting, not obsess over a woman, even if she had agreed to go on a date with me soon and did make my breath and brain stop. Mark. I thought for a long moment, but was coming up empty. All I could think about was [Y/N], YouTube, and video games or movies. I heaved another sigh and got out of bed, quietly stretching. I headed for the shower first thing, trying to wash away my thoughts and clear my mind, mostly successfully. When I got out, I got dressed in boxers, a long sleeved shirt, and a pair of shorts, since I wasn't planning on going anywhere until after breakfast. Then I headed to the kitchen to see what looked edible and make a large pot of coffee, my usual morning habits. 

When I got to the kitchen, Mark was already there, digging through the fridge, looking for something. I grabbed the milk, reaching in around him, and made myself some oatmeal in the microwave, mostly because it was fast. I turned on the coffee maker, leaning on the counter to wait. I turned towards Mark. "So, Mark, what do ye want ta do today? I mean, ye have been a really good sport about hanging out and not really doing anything much, so what do ye want ta see here in Ireland, if anything? If it's not close by, we might have ta book an uber or rent a car." I looked at him more closely. "What are ye even doing?" It looked like he was stacking my leftover containers in towers.

Mark flushed a little as he looked back at me, probably embarrassed. "I'm sorting your food, looking for something to eat for breakfast that sounds good. I'm not really in the mood for eggs, toast, pancakes, or cereal."

I laughed. "Well, what are ye looking for? Maybe I can tell ye if I have it before ye let all the cold out of the fridge."

Mark grinned as turned completely to face me, closing the door. "Uh, I was looking for pizza. I'm really in the mood for pizza this morning and I have no idea why."

I chuckled. "And ye thought I wouldn't understand that? Mark, how long have ye known me? I don't have any leftover pizza though. We could get some for lunch, if ye want. The local Domino's doesn't open until eleven. Unless ye want frozen pizza? I might have one in tha freezer somewhere. If not, I know someone else ye might be able ta get one from, as long as ye promise ta buy her a new one." We grinned at each other and I took my oatmeal out of the microwave, putting it in the fridge, only partly cooked. Eh, I could always eat it another time. Pizza was better anyway. We looked through my freezer, but no pizza. I checked the time. Nine AM. Neither of us wanted to wait the extra two hours we would have to if we opted for takeout. Mark and I decided to go see if [y/n] was awake yet, grabbing large cups of coffee as soon as it finished. I put on some regular jeans while Mark got dressed in something more than boxers and a tee shirt, and we headed upstairs. I knocked on her door, feeling nerves and excitement flare up in equal measure. 

[Y/N] answered the door a minute later by poking her head out. I could see her hair was shower soaked, so she might have just gotten up, especially based on the somewhat sleepy look on her face. I wanted to lean in and kiss her so badly, but I controlled myself, only barely. Mark spoke up. "Hi! Sorry to bug you so early, but we were wondering if you had a frozen pizza we could steal and replace in a little while? Jack and I both really want pizza for breakfast this morning."

She laughed, rolling back into her apartment and opening the door one handed, while she guided her wheelchair with the other. "Come on in. If you two want pizza for breakfast, pizza you shall have. I'll make some. Just let me go get dressed properly and comb out my hair first, please. I was just getting out of the shower when you got here." I swallowed hard, thinking about her naked and wet, and suddenly had to go sit down on the couch to try to control my raging boner. I had been headed there anyway, so I just stepped a little faster and grabbed a pillow to put in my lap, as though examining it. Mark grinned at me, probably guessing my thoughts. I mentally sighed. This was definitely not the first boner she had given me suddenly since we met. Hell, I was practically half-hard all the time, just being around her. It was getting uncomfortable. I was spending far too much time taking cold showers or needing a little 'me' time, especially since Mark was staying with me. And the dreams I had been having. Holy shit! They were beyond anything I had ever had before, vivid sexual fantasies playing out behind my eyelids, involving me and [y/n]. I stopped that train of thought as quickly as I could, trying to calm my already raging boner, not make it flare up more. When I looked up, she was looking at me concern on her lovely features. "Jack, are you okay? You look a bit pained." I tried to smooth my features over and swallowed again, not daring to tell her what was going on.

"I'm fine lass. Just sleepy still. And thank ye for feeding us, yet again. Ye're an angel, I swear." Well, that should be safe enough, I hoped.

She gave me a look, disbelieving and full of mischief. "No, Jack, I'm not an angel." She leaned in close, her voice pitched lower than I knew she could do, making her seem unbearably sexy as she whispered in my ear. "I'll prove it to you sometime, maybe. But I don't think Mark needs to see it." My brain melted completely and I was frozen in place. I felt her kiss me and instinctively responded, kissing back with more heat than I realized until she made a sound deep in her throat, almost a growl of frustration. My eyes met hers and I could tell she had realized how over heated I was getting. She grinned, almost looking proud, and definitely looking sexy, beautiful, and somehow dangerous. Her eyes glittered with a deep, hidden satisfaction as she turned to face Mark. "So, Mark, what kind of pizza do you want this morning?" How could she sound so normal and calm? My brain was still melted, my thoughts feeling like they were coming at me out of a thick fog, very slowly. I vaguely heard Mark answer, but couldn't focus on what he said enough to decipher it. I was shaky and not breathing normally. Damn, I needed to get some control over myself and fast. My boner was painfully throbbing against the zipper of my jeans now, overly hard and excited. [Y/N] seemed unfazed and unaffected. It wasn't fair. I closed my eyes and focused all my brain power on getting back to normal, returning the blood flow to my brain, calming myself down. Deep breaths Jackaboy, deep breaths. I calmed down slowly. When I had gather myself back into a more normal state, I opened my eyes again. Then I noticed what [y/n] was actually wearing. She had come to the door in her robe, but it had come untied and was slowly slipping open, exposing more and more of her amazing body. She was still completely covered, mind you, but her curves were more visible and she was showing more skin than usual. My dick raged back to life. I made an involuntary whimpering sound and closed my eyes again. I felt her hand immediately come over to my shoulder. "Jack? Are you okay? Are you in pain? Do you need a doctor?"

I shook my head slightly, opening my eyes to reassure her. "Just have a bad headache this morning lass. Nothing ta worry about." I hated to lie to her, but I knew there was no point in telling anyone what had really happened. She got out of the wheelchair, slightly shakily, adjusted the robe, so she was better covered, and sat down next to me, almost behind me. It was better in some ways, because now at least, I couldn't see her as well, even if I could now smell the scent of her soap and shampoo and feel her pressed against my side. She reached over and pulled me into her, massaging my shoulders and neck first, then moving on to my head. It felt amazing and it did actually relax me enough so I could get myself back under tighter control than ever. 

After about twenty minutes, she looked down at my face in her lap. "Jack, I'd love to help you more, but I really need to go get some food started. I can come back in a few minutes, okay? Your scalp, neck, and shoulders are all really tightly knotted. No wonder you have a headache." She leaned down and pressed a feather light kiss on my forehead before getting up, slightly awkwardly, and rolling herself out of the room, down the hall to her bedroom. I closed my eyes again and realized I really did have a headache. 

I heard Mark moving around on the other end of the couch. "Jack, are you okay? If you're sick, we can just spend the day making sure you get better. I thought at first you were just having an issue with, well, a boner. But you really do look like you don't feel well."

I opened my eyes and looked at Mark, squinting in the light. "I'll be fine Mark. I just have a really bad, pounding headache. And I didn't realize how tense I was until [y/n] started rubbing my shoulders and neck. That's probably what's causing my headache. Well, that and the other issue ye mentioned, but keep yer voice down about that. I think I have that under control now. Pain does wonders for that." 

Mark chuckled and came over next to me, giving me a one armed hug before standing up and walking behind the couch. "Jack, we were just worried. You had gotten really pale and sounded like you couldn't take it anymore. Are you sure you're okay, buddy? You're so quiet, it seems unnatural."

I shook my head at Mark. "I'm fine. Like I said, just a bad headache. Thanks for tha worry though." I laid back again, closing my eyes. My head really was pounding, so I didn't even have to fake my reaction. 

I heard Mark softly humming from somewhere behind me, but I couldn't focus on it. I just laid on the couch, quietly trying to get my head to stop pounding.

\----------------

**_[Y/N] P.O.V_ **

I felt terrible for leaving Jack's side when he needed help, but I really needed to get dressed and tame my hair before the tangles dried in a way I couldn't undo without spending hours on. Besides, I needed to go start some food for everyone. I had the feeling Jack's headache might get better if he ate, although maybe not. His shoulders and neck were extremely knotted up and his scalp and head were tight with tension. I had worked it a little looser, but he needed longer than a few minutes to recover from what was obviously an epic headache. I wasn't sure what had him so stressed, but it made me sad to see someone who had done so much for me, making me feel better after I hurt myself, in pain. I got dressed as fast as I could, in a long, lilac colored, short sleeved sweater and a long, grey skirt before I grabbed the hairbrush and started brushing the tangles out. I did a rush job, really just making sure it wouldn't dry snarled, and wheeled myself back toward the living room. Jack was now laying down on the couch and Mark was looking at my books, humming quietly to himself. I smiled at him and headed into the kitchen. After a moment, I heard him follow me. As soon as we were both in the kitchen, Mark looked at me closely. "Wow, you look exhausted, [y/n]. Are you okay?"

I chuckled ruefully. "Yeah. Believe it or not, I fell asleep almost as soon as you guys left last night and slept really soundly all night. I just haven't been sleeping well for a while, so one night wasn't enough to catch back up fully." I started getting the food out. "Mark? Can you turn the oven on, please? I need it set to one eighty five please. Thanks. Hey, do you want to help me make this?"

Mark grinned at me. "Sure. What else do I need to do?"

I handed him the cheese, olives, and crumbled chicken sausage, all of which were prepared already. "Hold onto those. I need to roll out my dough. Good thing I had some in the fridge, from when I made the pizza the other day. Now, what other toppings do you want? I like more veggies and some spice, but I don't want to put anything on that anybody doesn't like."

Mark grinned at me. "Anything other than pineapple and jalapenos together. That is not a good combination. What you made the other day was amazing, so whatever you want."

I looked at the ingredients I had gotten out and made a decision. "Breakfast pizza. Or brunch pizza really. Let me grab the eggs and some spinach. Basically it's an omelet turned into a pizza with white sauce or garlic butter. I have white sauce on hand, but it's a little blah, so I might add either some pesto or some spices to it to kick it up." I added mushrooms and some bacon to the eggs I had scrambled. I tossed the dough, not going for a perfectly round shape, but just stretching it properly, ending up with more of a rectangle or oval anyway. I mixed the pesto and the white sauce, adding garlic, basil, and some oregano before adding a thick layer of cheese. Then I dumped the egg and veggie mixture on top, making sure the crust was curled up enough at the edges to hold the liquid egg. Finally, I threw the rest of the ingredients on top, added a final handful of cheese and shoved the pizza into the oven on to the pizza stone. I set the timer for forty five minutes, knowing with all the extra toppings and the thickness of the crust it would probably take the whole time. Then I washed my hands and turned to wash the cutting board and knife, only to find Mark standing there, ready to push me out into the living room.

"You go take care of Jack and sit on the couch. I can wash a cutting board, knife, and wipe the counter off. Oh, and I can put the rest of the food in the fridge too. Thank you for cooking, but you hardly let me help, so I can definitely manage this and I insist. Go. Jack looks miserable." 

I nodded and moved over to Jack's side, standing up and walking the few steps between the end of the couch and where I was leaving the wheelchair. Jack was laying down on his back with his hands over his face, grimacing in pain. I looked up and saw the lights were right in his eyes. I used the remote I kept on the side of the couch and turned them off. We would have enough light from the windows to see perfectly clearly, plus my computer lights which were shining into the main part of the room, but not into Jack's face. I leaned down and lifted Jack's head and shoulders gently. "Jack, I'm back. Come on sweetie, let me help. I turned the lights down too." I sat him up and took a seat right behind him, snuggling close and then turned so I could face his back. I started massaging his shoulders first, working them until the muscle knots broke loose and his shoulders slumped. Then I worked my way down his back, getting out the myriad other small knots until his back was relaxed. I focused on his neck after that, which honestly didn't take long. His body language was much less pained, but I wasn't quite done yet. I massaged his head, focusing on three areas, his scalp, behind his ears and the lower back part of his head, and his temples, gently releasing the tension as much as I could. It took over an hour, but I was rewarded with a smile and gentle kiss from Jack when I was done. Mark had checked on the food and gotten it out when it was ready, sitting quietly, reading one of my books. When Jack sat up, he no longer looked so tight and pale.

"Thank ye, [y/n]. That's much better." I leaned over and kissed him again, wordlessly asking if he was okay now or if he needed anything else. His eyes darkened and I could see lust fill them. "Don't ask me that lass. Ye might not like the answer."

I smiled at him, feeling suddenly bold. "Oh, but then again laddiebuck, I might like it very much indeed. You never know." I winked at him and leaned in close to whisper in his ear. "You are playing a dangerous game there Jackaboy. I can tell what you were thinking. And by the way, the pillow isn't fooling me." I kissed his cheek, watching the blush rise up. Then I hugged him and scooted away, giving him the chance to collect himself.

\-----------------------------

_**Jack's P.O.V.** _

My thoughts were racing now. Oh my god. How does she do that? I mean, her massage totally took my headache away and made me feel a lot better, but now, with just a look she got me all hard again. She didn't even ask the question out loud. She's just too much. But I think I love her anyw-- Wait. What did I just think? Do I really love her? So fast? I mean it would explain a lot. The way my heart races around her. The way I can't breathe correctly when she gives me a certain look. Why I feel so jealous when Mark offers to help her with something or she harmlessly flirts with him or Felix. Why I can't think straight when she smiles. Holy shit. I think it might be true. This sudden realization brought with it a surprising wave of calm. I wonder how she feels about me?

I realized she had moved away from me, allowing me to gather my thoughts if I wanted, but I really was just craving her warm presence, so I scooted back over to her side, pining her between me and the arm of the couch. She could get out of she really needed to, and there was a cushion between her bad hip and my side. I reached over and put my arm around her shoulders, drawing her closer again. Then I kissed her temple and whispered "Why did ye leave? I like ye right by my side. Even if I have ta wear looser pants in tha future."

She giggled and we settled in eating our food. The pizza completely cleared the last of my headache. I looked over at Mark, who was reading quietly, a look of enjoyment, surprise, and focus on his face. I was curious now. "Hey, Mark, what are ye reading? Ye look like yer really inta it."

Mark jumped slightly and blushed a little. "Uh, sorry to ignore you two, but this is really good. I had no idea there were any book out there like this. [Y/N], this is amazing! I just started it a little while ago and I'm already completely sucked in. And these illustrations are incredible. Did you really do all of them yourself?" 

She smiled brightly, nodding and making my heart stutter. "Which one are you reading Mark? I'm just curious, since I have copies of all of them on my shelf over there. I can dig out a spare copy to give you if you want to keep that one. Heh. I'll even sign it if you want." She was smirking slightly now, I could see, and playing with the ring she had on her thumb. I hadn't noticed it before now. It was a silver ring, in a Celtic knot pattern with a round stone of dark blue in the center, very attractive, and it suited her.

Mark looked up and grinned. "You would? I would love a signed copy of any of your books. I think this is the first one in the series, right?" He held the book up so we could see and she nodded. "Good. I wanted to start at the beginning. I just can't believe how fast you developed this world. I can almost see it in my head and the illustrations just make it clearer. You should bring some of the art you have to Comic Con to show off. You could probably sell some too, especially if you wanted to sell stuff not related to your books. Although, I think there would be a huge demand for the original art from your books as well, but you might run into issues with the publisher that way. I don't know."

She smiled at Mark again. "Thanks. I'll think about it. I have a lot of stuff to do before the convention anyway. I'm so far ahead on my book it's not even funny, but I have other things to do, like catch up on laundry, pack, and clean the fridge out. I know it's only for a week, but I'm always paranoid that I'll forget something. I just wish I was going to know more people at the con. I have the feeling I'm going to need someone I can count on during the day, and from what you said, you'll be busy. Maybe I can invite one of my cousins or one of my friends along." She shook her head slightly. "It's not like it's going to be a fun time to hang out, but the publisher has promised me that I won't be overbooked while I'm there, so even if I have a problem, I should be able to get to somewhere quiet for a while and hide. I hate doing that, but sometimes I have to."

I leaned in close and hugged her again. "Ye shouldn't have ta be alone." She smiled at me as I held her. Mark cleared his throat and I let her go, taking it as a comment about us cuddling too much. I picked up my phone in one hand and pizza in the other. I had been fairly quiet all day on social media, so I felt like I was neglecting it. Besides if Mark was going to be on my case for snuggling [y/n], I needed something to distract me. I scrolled through Twitter and Tumblr, answering comments and tweeting a few things out as I relaxed. I reblogged fan art on Tumblr and answered question after question. [Y/N] finished eating and stood up, limping to her wheelchair and rolling herself over to her work computer. It hummed to life as she settled in her computer chair. Mark kept reading, lost in the book. I checked my latest videos for comments and replied to several of them. 

After a while, something occurred to me. Maybe I could go to Comic Con with [Y/N]. I checked my video buffers. I had enough for the rest of Mark's visit and a bit more than a week beyond that. If I recorded my usual two videos a day between now and the con, I would have plenty of videos in my buffer to accompany her, as long as I could get a hotel room and get in to the con. I resolved to find out. 

\----------------------

**_[Y/N] P.O.V._ **

When Jack picked up his phone, I sighed mentally. I might as well be alone in the room. Mark was absorbed in my novel again. Jack was doing something on his phone, probably responding to social media. I ate the rest of the pizza Mark had brought out for me. Then I stood up, grabbed my paper plate and hobbled over to the wheelchair, rolling to my desk in the corner and throwing the plate away. I looked over at both men, still wrapped up in their own interests. I booted my computer up and sidled my way into my computer chair settling into my computer chair with a small grunt. I needed to log on to social media to check my Tumblr and Twitter. After I spent a while responding to comments and questions, I decided to check to see if any of my friends were online. No one was so I made a face at the screen and growled slightly. Jack looked up. "Lass? Are ye alright? What made ye make that sound?"

I blushed slightly. "Uh, nothing really. Just frustrated. I was looking to see if anyone was online since I finished on Tumblr and Twitter for a while. No one was so I can't talk to them or chat. Basically, that was all."

Jack got up and walked over to me sitting in the wheelchair for a minute. Mark didn't even look up from the book. "Did ye want ta talk about something in particular, lass? Or just chat ta yer old friends?"

I sighed. "I was hoping someone would be online so I could invite them to come to Comic Con with me. My publisher sent an extra ticket, forgetting I didn't need one for my ex until it was too late. Now I have a spare pass, which I was hoping to have a friend from home use to come stay with me." I looked at the floor. "I'm afraid I'm really going to be in trouble at the convention if I don't have someone with me." Jack reached out and grabbed my hand, the one resting on my knee. He gave it a squeeze, looking choked up. I wasn't sure what was going on, so I just smiled slightly sadly at Jack, wishing there was a way he could be my support system. I knew he couldn't, he had to work. I'm sure he had videos to record. Besides, it was just too much, far too soon to expect him to come with me. He looked so sweet, it made me want to hug him and just never let him go, but I knew I couldn't. "Thanks, Jack. I'm sorry you had to put up with my whining. I'll be okay, I'm sure. I'll just have to make sure I take my anti-anxiety medications and hope they are strong enough to prevent a panic attack."

Jack grabbed my hands. "Lass, I promise we can talk about this in just a few minutes. I just need ta run ta tha bathroom first." I smiled weakly as Jack ran off, phone in hand. Well, I suppose, if you gotta go, you gotta go, I thought to myself. I looked at the packet sitting next to my screen with a sigh. I guess the second plane ticket and pass to Comic Con would just be wasted. I shook my head and logged onto my pharmacy's website, checking to see what prescriptions I had available to fill and what, if anything was already waiting. I closed the browser just as Jack came back. "Sorry. Too much coffee without a bathroom break." I smiled faintly and nodded, understanding. Jack came in close and hugged me. I welcomed his hug with open arms and hugged back. "Lass, would ye like me ta go with ye? I have enough videos in my buffer I think I can manage as long as I record a few between now and then. I looked online and I can get a plane ticket ta come with ye. My only concern is getting a hotel room at tha last minute. They all seem booked solid."

I looked at Jack astonished. "You would do that? For me?" Jack grinned and nodded, kissing my forehead. 

"Lass, I would do a lot more for ye than just that. Ye are my friend and ye need help."

"Thank you Jack. Actually though, if you want to come with me, I have a plane ticket for you. They sent me two, along with the extra ticket to ComicCon. They arranged all this when I was still dating my ex." I smiled and reached for the packet. "See? Two tickets, two first class seats on the plane for an overnight flight, and my hotel reservation." I bit my lip, not sure what to do about that. "Maybe you can ask someone you know to room with them? Mark, maybe?"

Jack leaned forward and kissed me again, a soft, slow, gentle kiss. "We can figure that out later, lass. Now, are ye done on social media for tha day? Let's play some games!"

I smiled as he helped me back to the wheelchair and rolled me over to the couch. I got up and sat down on the soft cushions before he could say or do anything else. Mark looked up as we laughed and joked, then yelled about games. He grinned and joined Jack and I. We played video games for the rest of the afternoon, until Jack dragged Mark out, insisting the wanted to take Mark out for dinner. He offered to take me too, but I declined, feeling too tired to go anywhere. I gave Mark the copy of the book he had been reading earlier, writing a brief inscription in the front when he wasn't looking. I told him to keep it. He seemed genuinely pleased. Mark stepped out of my front door and started reading again. I kissed Jack a few lingering kisses, promising to see him soon. Then they headed out while I headed back into my apartment. I made myself a salad and some leftovers for dinner, carrying it to the couch on a tray and rolled myself back to my bedroom, dragging out some blankets and my pillows. As tired as I was, I wanted to be comfortable if I fell asleep on the couch, so I changed into a nightgown and headed back with my pillows and blankets in the wheelchair, walking slowly behind, keeping the weight off my hip. It was starting to feel better, but I was going to baby it for a few more days. I grabbed my laptop, plugged it in, plugged my phone in within easy reach behind the couch, made a nest of pillows and blankets, and sat down to eat. I watched an episode of Star Trek while I ate. As soon as I was done, I cleaned up, leaving the wheelchair by the couch. Once the dishes were washed, I settled into my blanket and pillow cocoon, pulled the coffee table close to set my laptop on, and turned the TV off. I brought up my email, handling that for a while, before I logged onto Tumblr and started looking at the page I follow. I lost all track of time and fell asleep in front of my screen, completely comfortable and warm. I dreamt of Jack again.


	10. Travel plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You plan for the trip to Comic Con.

I woke up the next morning feeling more calm and rested than I had for a few days. I looked at the time, seven fifteen, and smiled. I got up, careful of my hip, which today felt back to normal, and slowly stretched, testing my hip as I walked into the kitchen, using the crutches. It was a little stiff, but not too bad, so I decided to just baby it a little and not move around much. I doubted I would even use the wheelchair today. I smiled and fixed my breakfast, a pan of strawberry banana muffins, some turkey bacon, and a glass of skim milk. I took my medicines along with my food and settled in my computer chair at my desk to make a list of what I needed to do this week. Item one: Laundry. I had three and a half loads of clothes and a load of blankets and bedding to wash. Item two: Pack my art and ship it express to ComicCon. I decided that was priority and needed to go today. Item three: Clean the house and clear out anything spoiled from the fridge. Not urgent until I was almost ready to leave. Item four: Pack whatever I needed for the actual convention, including my anti-anxiety medications and feminine hygiene products, just in case I was surprised by my period, which occasionally happened when I traveled. Item five: Pack my digital drawing tablet and a bag of art supplies to occupy my down time while I was stuck at the convention between events. 

I smiled as I looked over the list. All of these things were easy and I could get them done fairly quickly. I needed to pack the art to ship today, so I decided to head back and sort through my drawings and paintings for what to take now. I had plenty of empty boxes and I could print a shipping label in no time flat, but getting the boxes out to ship might be a little tricky, especially since I was still restricted on driving. I gave a mental shrug and figured if worse came to worse, I could call the shipping place and have them come out to the apartment building. I would even take the boxes down to the lobby in the elevator for them. It all depended on how many boxes I ended up sending. I bit my lip, thoughtful, as I walked slowly and carefully back to my sanctuary, stopping in the storage room to grab three empty boxes. I smiled as soon as I got into my favorite space. I turned on my music on my computer, grabbed the wireless mouse so I could skip songs or pause the music if I needed, cranked the volume, and got to work. I had set up wireless speakers around the room, giving me true surround sound. I chose my playlist that had a little of everything and started rocking out to the first song, _We're Not Gonna Take It_ , by Twisted Sister, set the playlist on random shuffle and repeat, and got to work. I was into the music and concentrating on packing, so I never heard the Skype call ring at my desk or the knock on my apartment door. I was surprised and jumped when I heard Jack and Mark laugh from the doorway. I looked up at them. "What are you two doing here? And when did you get here?"

Mark grinned at me. "Well, you look better today. Felix called us. He said he tried calling you a little while ago and you didn't answer so he sent Jack to come check on you. I was curious and followed him. What the heck are you doing anyway?"

I paused the music. "Uh, dancing, picking out what art I'm going to ship to ComicCon, and packing it up to ship? Why? And I didn't hear the call ring because I was out of the room and had my music turned up. As you could probably hear when you opened the door back here. Sorry to make you come up to check on me for nothing." I smiled at the two of them. "But thanks for checking on me."

Jack leaned on the doorway. "Lass, I'm glad ta see yer doing better, but shouldn't ye be using the wheelchair? Tha doctor told ye ta take it easy. Dancing around, even using one crutch, doesn't look like ye're taking it easy." I stuck my tongue out at him and sat down in my computer chair. He grinned. "Charming as that was, that's not an answer. Now, do ye need any help?"

I sighed. "Not really. I just need to figure out what I'm sending and what stays here. I emailed my publisher last night and they were fine with me selling originals of my work, as long as I do it from the booth with my signage and promote the books too. It is my original work after all. I think after I have all of this stuff picked out and packed, I'm going to call the shipping company to come pick it up from the lobby. I can get the boxes that far. The publisher is paying to ship it express for me, as an added promotion for them, so I just have to print the labels and charge them to my corporate card. If you two want to help, that's up to you, but basically, I'm just rocking out and packing stuff. I want to be ready for ComicCon as soon as possible, just for my own peace of mind and to make sure I don't forget anything." I smiled. "I made my to do list for the week this morning and left it out my my work desk in the living room, just so I wouldn't forget anything."

Jack walked over and leaned on the back of my chair. "Do ye promise not ta overwork yerself if we leave? And ta stay sitting as much as ye can today? I want ta take Mark on a little bit of a tour of tha town, but neither of us care enough ta risk ye hurting yerself if we could prevent it. Honestly, when Felix called, Mark was tha one who suggested we come check on ye."

Mark nodded. "Not that Jack was hard to convince." 

I smiled at Mark and stood up to kiss Jack. "That's sweet of you to offer to change your plans Jack, but really, I'll be fine. If you are still worried, you can come back and check on me later, after you guys do the tour. I'll be here, or in the lobby waiting for the boxes to be picked up." I gave Jack a gentle kiss and settled back in the chair. "Now, if you'll both excuse me, I want to keep working. I actually want to make some art after I finish packing these boxes." Jack walked back over to Mark and they both said their goodbyes, promising to lock the front door behind them. I turned the music back on and resumed sorting and packing. I worked until I had five boxes ready to ship and called the company who was going to send them to the US. They informed me someone would be over in half an hour, so I loaded all the boxes in the seat of the wheelchair and on the floor of the elevator, using the wheelchair as a walker, and headed down to the lobby. Once I was there, I unloaded all the boxes and sat down in the chair to wait. I had to sign the paperwork while the delivery company carried the boxes out and he slid the credit card, but the whole process was easy and over in about fifteen minutes. I headed back upstairs into my apartment and crossed that off the to do list, feeling accomplished. Next, I looked at the time. Four thirty. My stomach growled at me, reminding me I had skipped lunch. I shook my head and headed into the kitchen, once more using just one crutch to get around. I looked in the fridge, but just wasn't feeling any of the leftovers. I took out a whole bunch of veggies and chopped them up, deciding to make a stir-fry of veggies, beef, and tofu. I turned on my rice cooker, adding brown rice, water, and some coarse sea salt and set it to cook while I got everything else ready. I took the tofu out of the fridge, two boxes of extra firm, which I opened and sliced, draining the liquid and lightly tossing the slices in cornstarch, careful to shake off the extra. Then I made a spice blend, mostly powdered garlic, ginger, fresh ground black pepper, coarse ground sea salt, and Chinese five spice, added a teaspoon of cornstarch, and put it in a ziptop bag. I beat three eggs in a small bowl and dipped the tofu slices, immediately tossing the egg washed tofu in the spice blend bag and shaking to completely coat each piece. The coated pieces were set carefully on a baking sheet. I thin sliced some beef and repeated the procedure of egg washing and seasoning each piece. When I was done, I dumped the remaining egg into the wok, which I had already started heating with a tiny amount of oil, chopped garlic, and grated ginger, and added a small spoonful of the spice mix. I let it cook until the eggs were just slightly scrambled and pulled them out, adding a touch more oil, garlic, and ginger, as well as green onions, coarsely chopped, cooking the beef and tofu next. As soon as they were cooked, I added the veggies, broccoli and zucchini, which took longer to cook through, first, then after a few minutes the sliced sugar snap peas, mushrooms, bamboo, and water chestnuts. I added the egg back in, and stirred. Finally, I added the soy sauce, low-sodium of course, a teaspoon of honey, to cut the salty taste and add a hint of sweetness, another half teaspoon of the spice blend, a splash of pineapple juice, and two heaping tablespoons of cornstarch. I mixed the sauce together quickly, taking care to get the proper nappé (a term for the way the sauce coats the back of a spoon) before tossing the veggies, tofu, and beef thoroughly, coating everything. I turned the heat off, removed the wok from the hot burner, and added a lid to keep the food hot without continuing to cook it, and rolled over to check the rice. It was almost done, so I grabbed a plate and my favorite set of chopsticks, a black lacquered bamboo with silver enameled tips and silver enamel patterns painted along the lengths. I got out a small bowl of grapes and washed them carrying them and the chopsticks out to the living room, setting them on the table and heading back in the kitchen for my food. The rice was still working, so I made myself a small pitcher of blackberry tea with ice and grabbed a glass, heading into the living room with them and setting them down, next to the bowl of grapes. Finally, I heard the rice cooker click to indicate it had turned to 'keep warm' indicating the rice was actually done cooking. I dished some out on my plate and added the stir-fry, dipping a good bit of sauce as well. I smiled as I smelled the fragrant dish and headed back to the couch one last time. I had just settled in, turning the TV on to watch Netflix when there was a knock on the door. I laughed. "Jack? Is it you and Mark?"

I heard Jack laugh as well from the hall. "Yep! We were just checking on ye."

"Come on in, the door is open. I made some food if you two want some. Beef, tofu, and veggie stir-fry." The door opened and both men came in, looking slightly embarrassed. I looked at them curiously. "What's up guys?"

Mark cleared his throat. "Um, we might have accidentally locked ourselves out of Jack's apartment earlier and not realized it until we got back from walking around town just now. Any chance one of us could charge our phone here and call for the building manager to come unlock us?" 

I smiled and nodded. "Sure. iPhone or Android? I have plugs for both, since I have an iPhone and several tablet type devices that use the micro USB charger. Good thing I offered food too, huh? Now, Mark, did you see where the plates were yesterday when I was washing dishes and putting them away? If not I can come get you plates, but I just sat down and I'm kind of tired. I finished packing my boxes, got them sent out, came back and made dinner. I had just sat down when you knocked."

Jack came over and sat down beside me, kissing me. "Lass, we can find dishes. Ye just stay sitting. Ye are doing more than enough ta help as it is. I feel like a dumbass for forgetting my keys in tha first place. I should do like ye and give tha spares ta someone else so this doesn't happen again." I smiled and leaned into him, hugging him. "Ye want tha spares?"

I chuckled. "Sure Jack. I'll hang them on my key rack by the front door. Now, both of you look tired and ready to eat. Help yourselves to food, drinks from the fridge, and plug your phones in to charge. Jack, here's my phone" I reached behind me and grabbed it off the charger, handing it over "so go ahead and call the building manager now."

He nodded and called, making faces at the phone as he talked. I started eating my grapes while he talked. I also poured myself a large drink. Jack handed the phone back after a minute. "Well, that sucked. He can't make it out until tomorrow morning. Mark, what time does yer flight leave?"

Mark grinned. "Eight pm, local time, from Dublin. What time will I need to leave here at to get there in time?"

I did some mental calculations. "I would say around five thirty, to get you to the airport by seven, so you can go through security if your ticket is all ready to go. And if you two are locked out over night, you are both staying here, no arguments. I have way more than enough space. And like I mentioned the other day, I have more than enough bedding options for everyone." 

Jack and Mark exchanged guilty glances. "Are ye sure lass? We can get a couple of rooms at tha hotel down tha street."

I shook my head firmly. "No way. You two have been helping me out all week. Now it's my turn. Go get some food. We can decide who is sleeping where later."

Mark and Jack headed into the kitchen and heard Mark teasing Jack, asking him if he was going to try to sleep in my room tonight. I bit my lip, hoping Jack wouldn't in one way, because I wasn't ready for that big a step yet, but also secretly hoping he would because, well, I really did want to sleep with him. I mentally shook myself. Get a grip girl. I was sitting on the end of the couch today, my bad hip tucked into the arm, on a bunch of pillows. Jack came back out with his plateful of food first and immediately claimed the seat next to me, snuggling in close and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I smiled at him and leaned in closer, also relieving pressure from my bad hip. I grabbed my plate and chopsticks as soon as he was settled in and started to eat. He also started to eat. Mark came out and sat on the far end of the couch, smiling at us. "You two are the cutest couple ever, I swear. It's like you can't help but snuggle and reach for the other person when you sit together." I felt a very slight blush dust my cheeks.

Jack looked at Mark. "Jealous, Markimoo?" Mark grinned and flipped Jack off. Jack looked at me. "This is really awesome by the way. Better than some restaurants Chinese food I've had." 

I chuckled. "Probably healthier too. It's not fried really, and the total amount of oil in the whole dish is less than three tablespoons. That's for everything in the wok." I sighed. "I love to order Chinese food, but it's greasy so much of the time, I had to find my own recipes and make them at home, adjusting them to be healthier. Also, I use low sodium soy sauce, so it cuts down the salt for the whole dish a lot without losing the flavor." 

Jack grinned at me. "That's not even what I meant. Ye are amazing, lass. I just meant the flavors were better and how did ye manage ta get the tofu crispy? I normally don't eat much tofu."

I grinned. "A trick I learned that involves coating the pieces in cornstarch before you season them. They pick up better seasoning that way too." Jack leaned in and kissed the tip of my nose. I smiled at him brightly, and snuggled my head into his shoulder, eating neatly and quickly with my chopsticks. Mark and Jack both watched me for a minute, surprised. I looked up and saw their expressions. "What?"

Mark spoke up. "You have custom made chopsticks? Just how often do you eat Asian food?"

I laughed. "Oh, at least two or three meals a week. I vary it up, but I could eat Japanese, Chinese, Thai, and Vietnamese food nearly everyday and not get tired of it. I like some Korean food too. Oh, and Indian." 

Mark shook his head. "I shouldn't be surprised, but somehow I am. You have repeatedly told us you like to eat." I nodded, smiling and started eating again. I also turned Netflix on. Mark and Jack both chuckled when it came up, making me raise an eyebrow at the two of them.

Jack answered my unspoken question. "We were amused by yer continue watching list, lass. Star Trek, The IT Crowd, The Princess Bride, Chuck, Good Eats, and Merlin. That's a geek list if ever I saw one."

I laughed. "Oh, I know. And that's just my Netflix account. Most of my DVDs are pretty geek oriented too. I don't hide it, I embrace the geek. But, I'm also a fantasy writer, so it kind of seems to match that as well."

Jack hugged me. "It's fair adorable." I grinned at him and handed him the remote. He looked at me surprised. "What's this for?"

I giggled. "I decided you can pick what we watch tonight. Surprise me." I kept grinning as he looked nervous and scrolled through the menus. He seemed to be looking for something, and not taking the easy route of looking at 'my list' so I held my tongue and ate my dinner. He settled on Futurama, which was a personal favorite of mine. We watched two episodes while we ate. I put my plate and chopsticks on the table as soon as i finished, refilling my drink, snuggling back into Jack's side. Jack smiled at me and kissed the top of my head. 

Mark chuckled. "You two really are adorable." 

"Thanks Mark. Now shut up, eat your dinner, and watch the show." Jack chuckled behind me, probably at my tone of voice. I yawned, starting to feel sleepy from the warmth of Jack. Neither man noticed and we kept watching. I drifted off to sleep sometime during the next episode. I woke up a little while later when Jack shifted positions behind me, reaching out for his drink on the table. I stretched a little. 

Jack turned to me. "Sorry if I woke ye lass. I just needed a quick drink."

I smiled sleepily at him. "Jack, it's fine. I didn't mean to fall asleep in the first place. What time is it?" I looked at my phone. It was only about eight o'clock. I turned to Jack. "You were so warm, it made me sleepy." I kissed him on the cheek and stood up, grabbing a crutch for support. "Now, is everyone finished eating?" I looked at Mark and Jack, who were nodding. "Perfect. Hand me those dishes please." I took the plates and flatware and carried them in the kitchen, loading the dishwasher. I hummed as I rinsed the plates, put the food in containers and in the fridge, and washed the rice cooker and wok, setting them on the stove top to air dry. I checked the fridge and saw the cake leftover from when we had the chicken and dumplings and got it out, dishing out slices for Jack and Mark, adding a scoop of ice cream to each plate and grabbing clean forks for both of them. I put them on a tray and added a bowl with a much smaller piece for myself with a cup of frozen yogurt, adding a spoon for myself. I grabbed the tray and balanced it one handed, grabbed the crutch, and made my way back into the living room handing the tray off to Mark when I got close enough. "Here you go guys, dessert. The cake in the bowl is mine and the little tub of frozen yogurt and spoon are too. Each of you get a plate and fork. The ice cream is mocha crunch." I sat back down next to Jack again, grabbing my food as I got settled back in place. 

Jack eyed my serving. "Lass, why are ye eating something different?"

I blushed. "Um, because I can't eat the ice cream. I bought it without reading the ingredients list and it has nuts in it. I had already opened it, so I couldn't return it, and I hate to just throw it away, so I figured I could give it to you and Mark when you stopped by to visit. I'm fine. I like this flavor better anyway. It's blackberry white chocolate cheesecake. But it's so rich, I didn't want a big piece of cake with it, so I just put mine in a little bowl. It kind of makes me feel like I have more cake than I do."

Jack grinned at me. "Lass, tell tha truth. Did ye buy ice cream for just for me?" I blushed and looked down. Jack chuckled, apparently taking that as a yes. I had, but I didn't want to admit it. I had done it before we were dating after all. "Thank you [y/n]. That's very sweet and thoughtful." I smiled at him and ate my frozen yogurt, happy. After we finished dessert, Jack cleaned up. I smiled and thanked him, which he waved a hand at. 

Mark grinned when Jack was in the kitchen. "You know, this is the happiest I've seen Jack in a very long time. Nothing against his last girlfriend, but they hadn't been happy for a while, I think. Thank you for this." I grinned at him and nodded. When Jack came back, I suggested a gaming session, offering to let Jack use my laptop, Mark use my writing computer, and I was going to use my baby back in the other room. I also said if they'd rather we could play on the Steam link, but I was more in the mood for Prop Hunt. They agreed and I logged Mark onto my writing computer as a guest. I headed back to my sanctuary to boot up my desktop and Jack followed carrying my laptop. I got comfy in my chair. Jack grinned and settled in the bean bag next to my desk. I grinned and plugged the laptop in, logging him in, also as a guest. He used his Steam account login when it prompted him. I logged into my desktop as myself and loaded Steam, also logging in to Skype. Felix was online, so I called him. 

"Hey Felix, what's up? Jack and Mark came by earlier and said you tried to call me. Did you need something?"

"Hey [Y/N]. I was actually just calling to see how your hip was doing today. You didn't fall again did you?"

"No. I was packing some boxes and blasting my music, so I didn't hear the Skype call. My hip is doing a lot better. I've been getting around just fine today, only using one crutch."

"That's great! Now, I have another question for you. Do you know where Jack and Mark are? I tried calling them a few times earlier, with a question, and they never answered. I could text Jack again, but he didn't answer that either." 

I giggled. "Yup. Jack's right here, by my feet. He accidentally locked himself out of his apartment earlier and the building manager can't get here until tomorrow morning. And as for the phone, his battery died. He had to call the building guy from my phone. Mark's here too. We are just getting ready to play some Prop Hunt."

Jack leaned over and popped his head up, so he was now visible on the camera to Felix. "Hey Felix. What do ye need, bro?"

Felix laughed. "Well, I was going to ask if you and Mark wanted to play some games. Can I join this Prop Hunt session?" We both nodded and Jack yelled down the hall telling Mark. Mark yelled back that he was fine with that. I chuckled and asked Jack to go tell Mark to log onto Skype and join the call. I also asked Jack to do the same thing. The guest profiles on the computers wouldn't automatically log in as me on Skype so they could enter their own usernames and passwords and we could all talk and hear and see each other much better. Felix grinned at me as we waited for Jack and Mark to login. I had Felix send the chat invites to both men, since I didn't have Mark's Skype info yet. When they were both in the call, Mark had me add him to my contacts, and he did the same, adding me to his. We all grinned at each other and Felix spoke up. "Okay. I'm ready to play. One question first. Does anyone mind if I record this for my channel?"

Jack and Mark immediately answered no. I shrugged. "I guess not. I'm not exactly announcing where I am this way. Oh, and can everyone just use my first name or pen name if you have to mention a last name? I don't want my real name getting out there." The guys all chuckled and agreed. I looked at Jack. "Hey Jack, if you want there is recording and capture software on the laptop, you could record your game. Sorry Mark. The desktop you're on doesn't have any." I grabbed my camera I used to video chat with my publisher and editor and offered it to Jack as well. He grinned and took it setting everything up quickly. 

After he was done, he turned to me. "Lass, ye could easily start yer own channel with what ye have here. Ye should really think about it."

I shook my head. "I already said why I don't use YouTube. If I tried to add that to the mix, how on earth would I have time for things like sleeping, cooking, or you know, dating you?" I leaned forward and kissed him briefly. "I'm happy without that element of life right now."

I heard Felix laugh over my headphones. I looked at my screen and raised an eyebrow. "You and Jack are already dating? Good for you. Glad to see you listened to me about something." Jack and I both flipped him off over our webcams. "Well, if everyone is ready, let's get this party started bros!" I rolled my eyes slightly and listened while Jack and Felix did quick introductions for their channels. I waited patiently as they also introduced Mark and I. We said hello and started the game, randomly assigning teams. Felix and I ended up on a team together first, as hunters. Mark screamed and cursed multiple times as he got his prop stuck in an unlikely position and couldn't move. I spotted him right away and laughed at him, teasing him and shooting him a few times to lower his health, but not killing him. Felix came and found us and laughed with me. I decided to leave Mark there and go look for Jack. Jack was harder to find, and I spotted him with just under a minute to go, shooting him before he even saw me come around the corner. Then I sang out to Felix, having him finish killing Mark so we would win the round. Then the trash talking began. I found a spot on the map that was perfect, a stack of boxes of all sorts of sizes and at all angles. I grabbed the smallest box, becoming that one and slid into a small space in the pile, leaving myself an easy way out if I needed and a good view of the room, but blending in as well. The other good thing about the spot was it was fairly far from the spawn point, in a side room that I had closed the door on when I came in. I grinned and sat back, listening to the YouTubers talk for a few seconds before I jumped in adding my own commentary to the discussion.

When the time started for Jack and Mark to hunt us, it took them a long time to find Felix, but when they did, they killed him quickly, despite his best effort to escape. He ghosted so he could see me. At first he couldn't even spot me, I was lined up that well. I jumped around letting him spot me. He burst out laughing. "Oh my god. They are never going to find you. How the hell did you even manage to find that spot? Wow. That gets some major respect." 

I laughed. "Okay, I know it's good, but really? That seems a little over the top there." I pressed the taunt when there was a minute and a half left, cracking up when it played "Over 9,000". Jack, Mark, and Felix all laughed hard. The guys were still hunting for me when the time ran out. I taunted again and ran in little circles at Mark's feet. We went back out to the main screen after playing about six more rounds, winning some and losing others. We were getting ready to play again when Jack and Mark both got Skype messages from some other men, their friends Bob and Wade. They were added to the call, and I was introduced to them for the first time. I waved. "Hi! I'm a friend of Felix and Jack. My name is [Y/N] or [Y/P/N]. Nice to meet you."

One of the men identified himself as Wade and told me his channel name. "So, are you a fellow YouTuber?"

I grinned and shook my head. "Nope. I'm an author and artist."

The other man, Bob, looked at me for a minute. "Hey wait a minute! Do you write the series [your book series name]?" I nodded. "Oh, wow. I have read all of those. They are really good! I've been trying to get Mark to read them, too. Who did you hire to illustrate those? the pictures are so amazingly detailed and look like they were made by someone who really got into the story."

I laughed again. "Well, good. They should, since I'm the one who drew them." Bob asked me few more questions before Felix cleared his throat, reminding us we were in the middle of a game. We apologized and decided to end the gaming session for now and talk to Bob and Wade. They seemed quite interesting and were interested in getting to know me, since I was a gamer and friends with Felix, Mark, and Jack. I suggested a change of game so we could all play and talk at the same time. Everyone agreed and we started tossing around game suggestions. "How about Golf With Friends? I know it's a little buggy still, but we could all play together no problem." The men all agreed and we set up a game. Felix played for a while but had to log off around nine thirty.

The rest of us all played and chatted until after one, when I yawned hugely and Jack looked at the time. "I hate ta end this guys, but it's getting really late. Mark has ta fly home tomorrow too, so I'm gonna say goodnight." 

I yawned and nodded. "Yeah, we better all go." I grinned looking over at Jack directly, not through the camera. "You and Mark are going to need somewhere to sleep. Let me go find some bed options for the two of you." I stood up and stretched, grabbing my crutch, after I said goodbye and ended the Skype call. Bob and Wade had added me as a Skype contact and had me add them earlier in the evening. As I walked out of the room, I heard them both asking Mark and Jack to explain that last part of what I said. I walked into my bedroom and dragged out a box, pushing it into the living room. From it I pulled out a giant blue wind hammock, an air mattress with a pump, two sleeping bags, a folding camping cot, and a bunch of spare pillows. I made another quick trip back to my room and grabbed a tub full of bedding, including spare blankets and a few more pillows. Jack must have ended his Skype call as well, because he came back into the living room just as I finished hauling everything out. Mark saw and headed over, promising to call Wade and Bob soon. 

Mark looked at everything and whistled. "Wow. we definitely have some choices here." I nodded, leaning against the wall. Mark grabbed one of the sleeping bags and headed for the couch. I smiled and nodded as he setup. He came back and grabbed a couple of pillows, looking at Jack. "Hey Jack do you mind that I took the couch?"

Jack chuckled. "No. I'll grab tha wind hammock and go sleep back in on of tha other rooms."

I nodded. "If you two are all set, I'm going to go back to my bed. I'm wiped out. Have a good night's sleep!" They both nodded and I headed back down the hall. I changed into a night shirt and pair of shorts and was just about to climb into bed when I heard a gentle knock. I used the crutches to go check what was going on and saw Jack. I opened the door, leaning on it. "Hey, what's wrong? Did you need something else?"

Jack smiled and looked nervous. "Actually, lass, I was wondering if I could, um, sleep in here with ye? Not in the bed with ye or anything, just in tha same room? I'll feel better." 

I smiled and let Jack in, dragging the wind hammock over into a corner. He got it inflated and all set up. Then he stepped down the hall to the bathroom and came back a minute later in just his tee shirt and boxers. I blushed and looked away. He headed over to the floor hammock and climbed in getting comfy. I watched for a minute. He shifted around quite a bit. I frowned. "Jack, are you going to be okay in that? I've never tried sleeping in it, and it doesn't really look like you're very comfortable."

He sat up and grunted. "Yeah. I'll be fine. I just haven't found tha perfect spot yet."

I walked over to my bed and moved my pillows over to one side, making room. I laid down, curling up a bit and looked over at Jack still thrashing around. "Jack. Come over here and join me. Sleeping only though. I made room for you on the bed. It's plenty big enough. That floor hammock just isn't working. It looks like it has sprung a leak since the last time I used it too." Jack hesitated. "Please? It'll make me feel better about this whole situation."

Jack walked over with a rueful expression. "Throwing my own words back at me, lass?"

I nodded. "You bet. Now come get comfy." Jack grinned and settled in next to me. We had plenty of space in between us and this felt nice. I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Good night Jack. Sleep well."

I closed my eyes. Jack whispered "Goodnight [y/n]. Sleep well, sweet lass." I fell asleep listening to his even breathing, his warm presence soothing me even as I drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo!! Jack broke the 12 Million mark!! Let's get another chapter up early to celebrate! *Party music* Woo! *Glitter bomb* *Spits out glitter and realizes I will now have glitter coming out of my hair for days, rolls eyes. Shrugs and dances on.* *Realizes I am in a room alone. Shrugs and turns the music up and dances harder.*


	11. Bye for now, Mark!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark heads back to California. Now you can get some alone time with Jack.

I woke up the next morning snuggled into Jack's side. We had put a few pillows between us before we fell asleep and they were still there, but we were both leaned into the center of the bed and cuddling the pillows between us. Jack had an arm thrown over me as well, pulling me in slightly closer. I blinked the sleep from my eyes trying to figure out what I had been thinking the previous night, and how I had ended up in this situation. I was not a girl who fell into bed with anyone quickly, in fact my ex and I had only slept together a few times and we had been together for well over a year. And yes, nothing had happened last night, but I was still mentally freaking out. I closed my eyes again and tried to calm down. I opened my eyes again to see Jack just starting to wake up himself. I closed my eyes again before he noticed I was awake, forcing myself to remain motionless and relaxed as I possibly could. I felt him lift his arm, his hand pausing a moment to brush against my cheek before he moved away, rolling to the edge of the bed. I shifted slightly, curling my face into the pillows a little more to hide the fact that I was already awake. After I had rolled into the pillows, I waited a few seconds and then pushed my face out, looking around the room with half opened eyes. Jack smiled at me. "Good morning lass. By the way, I know ye woke up before. I felt ye moving around. Nice try though." He winked at me and I blushed, dropping back into the pillows with a small groan. "Calm down. Ye know as well as I do that nothing happened. And I do appreciate tha use of tha bed. That air hammock is dead flat this morning. I would have had a bad night in it for sure. And waking up snuggling ye was a treat." 

I kept my head down in the pillows for a minute, trying to gather myself to face him. My shyness seemed to be back, full force, making it hard to function and him being so nice about everything wasn't really helping. Not that I wanted him to treat me badly, far from it. I was just feeling conflicted and confused. I had been diagnosed with social anxiety a number of years earlier, which my shyness was a part of, and I had medication for it when I needed it, but I had so rarely needed it since I moved to Ireland that I wasn't sure if I still had any pills left. I rolled to the edge of the bed Jack wasn't on and opened the nightstand drawer, looking for the pill bottle. Nothing. I sighed and got up, wrapping my robe around my nightshirt and shorts as I went, heading for the bathroom. I used the toilet, brushed my teeth and hair, and looked for the pills in there. Nothing. I was starting to get nervous as well as shy now. I walked back into the bedroom. Jack was still sitting on the edge of the bed, but now he was checking something on his phone and he didn't look up right away when I walked quietly in. I stepped over to the nightstand next to him and opened the drawer, blushing mightily. Fortunately, my pills were in there. Unfortunately, the first thing that came into view was my birth control pills, not the anxiety medication. I mentally braced for the comments, but Jack didn't say anything. I sighed with relief and sat down next to Jack, taking one of my anxiety pills. He looked over at me. "Lass, are ye okay? Ye seem quiet, even for ye. I hope my teasing didn't bother ye too much." 

I turned and looked at him, our eyes meeting. I bit my lip and tried to look away, but I felt the pull of him in a way I couldn't describe. I couldn't help telling him the truth, anymore than I could look away from his electric blue eyes, so filled with concern. "I'm sorry Jack. I should have told you this sooner, but I don't really talk about it. I have some serious social anxiety issues, shyness only being a small part of them, and I'm having a bad morning. I had to take one of my pills for it just now. I haven't had to take them almost since I moved to Ireland. I have other anti-anxiety pills that I have to take, but they are low dose, just a maintenance kind of thing. These pills are to prevent panic attacks." Jack reached over and pulled me into a hug. Normally when I was anxious, this would have made things worse, but this morning, in this particular situation, it made me feel a lot better. I hugged back tightly. "Thanks for understanding and not freaking out. A lot of people have in the past when I told them, or treated me like I was made of glass or something, which doesn't help me either. It actually makes things worse, because I feel like they are tiptoeing around me, making me feel bad." I shook my head. It was a vicious cycle that was usually a bit hard to break. 

Jack let me go from the hug, mostly. He kept an arm over my shoulders and looked at me again. "Lass, ye can't help that. I promise, I'll do whatever ye need ta help ye most, but ye do need ta tell me what that is. I've read up a bit on the subject, just because so many people have reached out ta me about it because of my channel, but from what I can see, every case is different."

I nodded, looking at my hands. "Usually I just need to get away from people and distract myself alone until it passes and the medication has a chance to work, but today, you being here is helping more. You don't have to do anything special, just be here." I swallowed and leaned against him. He tightened his arm around me slightly, not uncomfortably, just letting me know he was there for me. I smiled up at him. "So, what were you looking at on your phone when I came in? You seemed pretty intent on whatever it was."

Jack smiled at me. "Just checking my social media this morning. And checking ta see if tha building manager has emailed or called me back yet. Nothing so far, but it's still pretty early. Yesterday he told me he would be here around nine thirty or ten. It's only eight now." I nodded and stood up, stepping over to my closet to get clothes for the day. I still had my single crutch that I was using to walk around, but I had mostly forgotten about my hip since the pain was minimal this morning as long as I moved slowly. I stepped into my huge closet and closed the door, leaning against it for a minute before I started looking for clothes for the day. I grabbed underwear, dark jeans, and a silver camisole, which I added a navy, sheer, button up blouse to before stepping back into my bedroom. Jack was nowhere to be seen, so I walked out into my living room, smiling when I passed the bathroom and heard the shower running. Mark was still asleep on the couch, so I walked as quietly as I could over to my desktop and logged in, immediately muting the volume until I could plug in headphones, so I wouldn't disturb the sleeping man. I sat down and check my social media briefly before I started working on my book. I had dreamt about several things I wanted to add to the plot, and I wanted to at least get notes down, if not flesh out the ideas before they were completely gone from my mind. I decided I probably had a little while before Mark woke up and Jack came back from taking his shower so I made my quick notes on the paper I always kept handy by the screen and started writing. I was completely focused on what I was doing, to the exclusion of anything else when Jack came up beside me. Fortunately, he put a warning hand on my shoulder before he turned my chair around and gave me a kiss. I smiled at him. He smiled back. "Felling better now lass? Ye seem calmer."

I chuckled low in my throat. "Yeah. My medicine has kicked in. I'm just working on my book, trying to get my ideas down before they escape, never to return. I figured I could easily work for a bit until you and Mark had to go or until I needed to make some food. Are you hungry?"

Jack's smile turned wicked. "[Y/n]..." I blushed, knowing where his thoughts were leading. I flapped a hand at him. "I'm not trying ta pressure ye, but ye keep revving my engines. What am I going ta do with ye?"

Mark groaned from the couch. "Not talk like that where your friends can hear, for one. I so didn't need to wake up to hear she had been talking dirty to you Jack. Ugh."

I protested that. "Hey! All I asked was if he was hungry and I had been talking about breakfast. He's just got a dirty mind." Jack chuckled and Mark looked up. 

"Food? You were talking about food and he turned it into something dirty? But Jack loves food." He looked at Jack for a long minute, making Jack blush. I stood up before anything else could be said, grabbing my crutch, and heading into the kitchen. I started the coffee for the two men, opened the cupboards, and pulled out cereal, oatmeal, bread, and pancake mix. I opened the fridge and pulled out turkey bacon, eggs, milk, butter, and syrup. I set everything on the island counter and stepped back. I looked up, expecting Jack and Mark to be standing in the doorway, and sure enough, there they were. I grinned at them. Mark stepped in closer. "What are you doing? This is enough food to feed twenty people, not three. Why did you get so much out?"

I looked at him. "I wasn't sure what anyone wanted, so I figured I'd lay out the options. I think I'm going to have oatmeal and an egg. Jack? What do you want?"

Jack grinned and stepped close, grabbing me around the waist and resting his head on my shoulder, whispering in my ear "What I want is ye." He looked over the options on the counter for a minute and grabbed the eggs, turkey bacon, and bread. "I'll have eggs, toast, and bacon. But ye sit down, I can make tha eggs, as long as ye don't want anything too fancy."

Mark grinned and grabbed the cereal and milk. "I'm going to stick with cereal."

I nodded and put everything else away, making my oatmeal. I grabbed the blackberries from my fridge and a couple of bananas as well. I offered a banana to Mark. Then I heard Jack cracking up. I was confused and raised an eyebrow, but neither man would look at me, so I shrugged and left the banana on the counter, grabbing the other one for myself. The microwave beeped at me, indicating my oatmeal was done, so I got it out, added cinnamon, a sprinkle of ground ginger, and the blackberries, as well as a small drizzle of honey. I stirred it carefully, adding milk to my preferred proportion, and carried the bowl out to the living room, taking it over to my computer and the small table I kept next to it for food and drink. I set the bowl down and headed back into the kitchen for the banana, a spoon, and my crutch. Jack was cooking his food as I stepped in and grabbed what I wanted, a frown of concentration on his face. He looked up when I came around next to him to throw the empty blackberry carton in the trash, and he grinned at me. I smiled back. If I was being completely honest with myself, I really enjoyed seeing Jack in my kitchen, cooking at my stove. "So, lovely [y/n], what kind of eggs would ye like this morning?"

I chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Just one egg please and I'd like it either scrambled or sunny side up. Thanks, Jack. I going to go sit at my desk so I'm off my hip, okay?" 

He nodded. "Good. I'll bring ye tha egg in a few minutes." He leaned over and kissed my cheek as well. 

Mark grimaced and made a gagging noise. "You two are too sweet in the morning before coffee." I made a face at him and handed him a coffee cup and gestured at the pot, which had just finished brewing. 

As Mark stepped over to the coffee, I made my escape from the crowded kitchen, slipping back to my computer desk, bowl of oatmeal, and my computer. I spun the chair to face my food and ate everything in my bowl. I had made a small portion of oatmeal, so it didn't take long. I set the banana on the table for later and spun back to the computer, settling in to work some more, when Jack came over with my egg. I smiled and thanked him, taking it and eating it immediately so I didn't get distracted and forget. Jack grinned as he watched and shook his head. I finished the egg in about five bites, and set the small plate down with my bowl, out of the way, so I could get back to work. Jack picked them both up and carried them off, but I barely noticed, being once again laser focused on my writing. I worked until Jack and Mark came over to tell me the building manager was parking in the lot just then, from the call Jack had received. I gave Mark a friendly handshake and pulled Jack in for a quick hug and kiss, promising to talk to him soon. He winked and the two men headed downstairs. I sighed and settled back in my chair, concentrating on working for as long as I could. At around four o'clock, I noticed the time, startled. Where had the day gone? I had absentmindedly eaten the banana sometime this afternoon, I knew, but I really hadn't eaten all that much all day. I decided to go see if Jack and Mark wanted to go out to eat one last time before Mark flew home. I grabbed the crutches and made my way down to Jack's apartment, pausing a moment outside his door to straighten my clothes before I knocked. Jack opened the door cautiously, but grinned when he saw me. "Hi again Jack. I just wondered if you and Mark would like to go out to get some food before Mark has to leave for the airport? Or are you going with him and planning on eating in Dublin?"

Jack laughed. "Actually, we were just discussing that. Mark keeps telling me I don't need ta come with him, but I feel guilty about leaving him on his own. He feels guilty about tha expense of the car ride back if I go. We're stuck."

I nodded and stepped in Jack's apartment, setting one of the crutches against the wall. "So let's weigh the pros and cons of each side. Both arguments seem pretty valid right now. Mark, what do you have to say?"

Mark turned to me with a smile. "Jack has been spending money on me ever since I got to Ireland. Honestly, he doesn't need to spend the extra to ride with me to the airport and come back. He should save it for something else."

I turned to Jack, raising an eyebrow. "Mark ye great doofus, I want ta see ye off properly. I hardly ever get ta see ye. I can afford an uber ride."

I bit my lip thinking. Then I turned to Jack. "Jack, I think Mark's right on this one. He came all the way here by himself, so you can't argue that it's too much for one person, and you should save your money for ComicCon. I doubt it will be cheep even if a lot of the expenses are being covered by my work. Besides, ComicCon also means you will see him in just a little while." I paused to think. "How about if we all go out to a nice dinner now, and come back and help Mark load the car afterward. Jack, you and I can see Mark off properly that way, we can make sure he gets some good food, and no one should have to feel guilty." I leaned over and kissed Jack's cheek, wraping my free arm around him for balance as well as to comfort him. He looked over at me for a long minute, looking slightly unhappy, but then sighed and nodded. I smiled brightly at him, teasing out a smile in return. "Thank you Jack. Now, Mark, you have to promise to call or text one or both of us as soon as you get home. Or better yet, call Jack as soon as you land, and send me a text when you get home, just letting us know you made it back and how the flight was. Okay?"

Mark grinned at me. "Sure thing. I have to say this, you certainly seem a lot more reasonable to deal with than Jack can be."

Jack stuck his tongue out at Mark as I chuckled. Jack heard me and growled, pulling me close. "Oh, ye're lucky ye're cute lass. But that does seem like a reasonable solution. And I had kind of forgotten Mark would be at ComicCon until ye mentioned it again." I smiled and settled into Jack's arms, shifting the weight off my crutches onto him. He grinned and kissed my nose. Then he turned to Mark. "So where do ye want ta eat, Markimoo?"

Mark mumbled something, blushed and looked down. Jack and I looked at each other for a long minute, confused, until Mark cleared his throat and spoke up. "Um, I was actually kind of hoping for another one of [y/n]'s home cooked meals. If she has the time." 

I grinned. "Sure Mark. What would you like? I have a lot of stuff in the freezer that could be ready pretty fast as well as ingredients for a few other dishes. I can let you pick if you want." I looked at Jack and whispered "You want to hang out again tonight, or do you need to get some work done?"

Jack was still looking at me, smiling from when Mark suggested coming to my apartment. He leaned forward slightly and placed a kiss on my earlobe, whispering at the same time "Hang out with ye. I can bring my laptop up and work from yer apartment if I have ta do any work or if ye need ta work, but I want ta spend all of the time with ye."

Mark was watching us, smiling. "What are you two planning now? And I'll eat anything you cook, [y/n]. Honestly everything you have made that I've eaten so far has been awesome and I'm not picky."

I looked over at Mark, blushing slightly. "Sorry. We were just figuring something out for later. I was asking Jack if he had a lot of work to do. We weren't trying to be rude to you Mark." I looked down at the floor, thinking, trying to remember what I had in the fridge. Jack and Mark just let me think for a minute until I brightened and looked up. "I know what we can have for dinner. Come on guys, it's going to take a little while, but I should have enough time if we go home now. Prep is time consuming."

The two men followed me upstairs, somewhat bemused, peppering me with questions about what we were going to eat, but I refused to answer. I made them sit on the couch and refused offers of help while I made my way into the kitchen, pulling things out of the freezer, fridge, and cupboards. I was going to make sushi, so I started the seasoned rice first in the rice cooker. I had found my best technique for cooking the rice involved adding the rice wine vinegar, a half teaspoon of sweetener, and a quarter teaspoon of salt directly to the water I was going to cook the rice in. It saved time and ensured all the rice was properly seasoned. I grabbed the package of frozen crab legs I had and cooked them quickly. I also defrosted the frozen teriyaki grilled eel I had. Next, I prepped the seasoned egg for the rolls, and prepped the veggies, cucumber and avocado. I cracked the crab shells and extracted the meat, careful to keep the pieces in the long strips the legs were known for, and sliced the eel filet. Then I was done until the rice was ready, so I cleaned everything up, putting the prepped foods in bowls with purple lids in the fridge until I was ready to use them. I smiled and stepped back into the living room, closing the door to the kitchen behind me. Jack and Mark were chatting quietly and immediately both looked up at me when I turned around. Mark spoke first. "You are being very mysterious. What are you up to?"

I grinned hugely. "Just making a surprise for dinner. It will be ready soon, I just have to wait for one of the ingredients to finish cooking." I sat down on the couch next to Jack, who immediately pulled me in close. I leaned my head against his shoulder again and relaxed. It was comfortable, and might have lulled me to sleep if I had been at all tired. Since I wasn't, it was just soothing. 

Jack continued to talk to Mark about some of their YouTube interests and conventions they had gone to, mutual friends, and games. I stayed silent, listening for the pop of the rice cooker finishing (it had a loud switch that audibly popped or clicked when it switched from cook to keep warm) and enjoying being at Jack's side. I grabbed my sketchpad off the table behind the couch and let my mind wander, guiding my hand in drawing. After about fifteen minutes, I heard the rice cooker and excused myself, looking at what I had been drawing for the first time. I blushed as I made my way into the kitchen. It was a drawing of Jack, and actually, it was pretty good, if unfinished, but I was somewhat embarrassed that my wandering mind was so focused on him. It seemed like all I wanted to do lately was work or spend all my time with him. 

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and stepped into the kitchen, grabbing my large wooden bowl that I used for sushi rice. I dumped the rice in to the bowl and called out to both men to come into the kitchen. When they got there, looking like eager puppies, I had Jack fan the rice to cool it, while I cut into it, stirring, and asked Mark to get out all of the bowls I had put the food in, looking for any bowls with a purple lid. Both men started helping, looking mystified. Once the rice was cool enough to handle, I headed to the cupboard and grabbed the bag of nori I had stored. I turned around. "Sushi! Okay. Here's where you guys will need to make some decisions. You'll need to decide what you want in your sushi rolls. I only have crab, eel, egg, cucumber, and avocado since this was kind of spur of the moment, but we can still make some pretty good rolls out of these ingredients. Everything is all ready to roll. Have either of you ever tried rolling your own sushi?"

They both blinked at me and grinned, shaking their heads. I sighed. Jack winked at me. "I'm willing ta try. I can always eat my mistakes." That made me grin as I nodded. Mark also agreed to try. I grabbed bamboo rolling mats for them. Jack looked at me. "Hey, where's yer mat thingy?"

I laughed. "Jack, I don't use one. I've been rolling sushi a long time and know how to keep it tight without one." I made a roll for myself, adding eel, cucumber, and egg, rolling it quickly and neatly to demonstrate how to roll the sushi, and set it aside to slice after it rested for a few minutes. I came over between the two men, helping them roll their first rolls. The only thing I really had to warn them about was how to seal the roll, and not to add too many ingredient. Sure, futomaki (a large roll, usually with three or more ingredients) could have up to a three inch diameter, but that took both practice, skill, and usually ad extra large sheet of nori to roll if you really wanted a lot of filling. They would do better to make hosomaki (a roll under one inch thick, usually with only one or two types of filling). I also showed them how to make the hand roll cones that could support more ingredients at the top. It was fun and before long everyone had a plate of sushi they were happy with. I walked back over to the other side of the counter and made myself two more futomaki rolls. I rolled them quickly and sliced my first roll, arranging it on a plate with style, before grabbing a small dollop of wasabi and some pickled ginger, adding them to the plate, and adding a small bowl to of soy sauce. I slice the other two rolls after that, not seeing that the guys were watching me closely. I arranged them on the plate, grabbed chopsticks, and looked up. "Do either of you want chopsticks? Oh, and the wasabi, ginger, and soy sauce are right there, help yourselves." I put a couple of pairs of chopsticks on the counter in case they wanted them and made my way back into the living room with my food. I set it on the edge of the table and walked back into the kitchen, quickly putting the extra ingredients away and grabbing myself a drink before headed back to the couch once more. I settled in, grabbed the remote, and picked up my plate. Jack sat beside me and Mark sat on his other side. We ate our dinner, watches some cartoons, and had a good time, finishing in just enough time to go help Mark call for a ride to the airport and load his bags into the car. While the guys were carrying the bags downstairs, I turned to the driver and prepaid for the trip, plus a tip, asking him not to tell the man he was driving until he arrived, and even then not to tell him who paid. The driver grinned at me and tipped his hat, calling me a sneaky, sweet lass. I grinned and winked at him, heading for the back of the car to load Mark's luggage. He didn't have a lot, just four bags and his carry on, but I was willing to bet it was going to be expensive. I figured the whole trip was, and I could certainly afford to pay his uber fare, since I had been planning to treat everyone for dinner and had ended up cooking instead. When Jack and Mark came back with the last of Mark's things, we said our goodbyes, and I gave Mark a friendly hug, promising to see him soon. Then I headed into the lobby for the elevator, letting Jack and Mark say goodbye at their own pace, with at least a little privacy. I called the elevator down, checked my mailbox, and waited for Jack.

When he came back in, I grabbed his hand, smiling at him. He looked kind of sad, so I leaned against him, trying to offer comfort without invading his personal thoughts. We headed to his apartment first, much to my surprise. He grabbed his spare keys, handed them to me with a grin, and explained. "Ye were smart ta give yer spares ta someone ye trust. I trust ye. Here are my keys, like I mentioned before. Now, just let me grab my laptop and we can go back up ta yer apartment." I smiled and nodded, putting the keys in my pocket for now and waiting by the door for him. We headed up to my apartment hand in hand. 

We spent the evening just talking, relaxing, and snuggling. Both of us got our laptops out for a while, checking our social media. It was a very nice evening, and I was sorry to see it end, even if I did get one hell of a goodnight kiss and the promise of a proper date as soon as we could both arrange it. After Jack left, I hung his spare keys on my key rack, by my front door, and headed over to my desk. I wasn't tired, so I thought I could work on my book for a little while longer. I worked for an hour or two before I logged onto Skype to see if anyone was online and wanted to chat. I was in luck. Several of my friends were on Skype. I turned my speakers back on just before I logged in, and was startled as by a call as soon as Skype finished connecting. It was from my brother's number, so I picked up right away. Zack was on the other end. I smiled at him. "Hey bud, how's it going? I haven't talked to you in ages!"

He scowled at me, clearly angry about something, and crossed his arms. I wasn't too worried. An annoyed thirteen year old in another country wasn't too worrying. "You haven't called us in a long time. Aunt [y/n], are you avoiding us? And how come you're on the computer so early today? You usually only log in to Skype at night."

I chuckled. "Sorry, Zack. I've been really busy. I moved, remember? And when I did, I moved out of the US, so my time zone is even more different than it was when you used to call me before. What time is it there for you now?" 

Zack looked at his watch for a second. "Three pm. Why? What time is it for you? And where are you?"

I chuckled. "It's eleven o'clock here. I moved to Ireland. Didn't your dad tell you?"

Zack looked at me for a minute his mouth open. "Is that how you met JackSepticEye and PewDiePie? And no, Dad didn't say anything about where you moved, just that you moved. When are you going to come to California and visit me anyway?"

"Well, I'm coming to California for ComicCon in a little over a week's time. Maybe I can stop by and visit you then."

Zack looked at me suspicious. "You're avoiding my other question aren't you, Aunt [y/n]? Just answer this one then, how did you meet PewDiePie?"

"Well, I was out for a walk and bumped into him on the street. I didn't recognize him, and he didn't recognize me, but I apologized for bumping him and offered to take him to lunch to make up for it. He accepted. The longer we sat at the restaurant eating the more I thought he looked familiar. A fan recognized him and I realized who he was. He and I are friends now and he calls and texts me several times a week." 

My nephew fist pumped the air and danced in place for a few seconds before he could regain his teenage indifferent appearance. I bit back a grin. Zack had just settled himself back in the chair to talk again when two things happened at the same time. My brother walked in to see what the commotion was about and someone knocked on my door. I waved to my brother and told them I would be right back. Then I went to my door. It was, of course, Jack. He pulled me in for a kiss, which I returned. I looked into his face for a few moments, worried about why he had come back up. He grinned at me. "I couldn't sleep. What are ye doing now?" A squeal from my computer from my overexcited nephew rang out of my speakers. Jack raised an eyebrow. 

I smirked at him. I leaned over and whispered in his ear "Jack, I'm talking to my brother and nephew on Skype. Zack, my nephew, is a big fan. He might have just recognized your voice. Do you want to say hi, or go sit on the couch and wait until I'm done with my call?"

Jack grinned, hugged me, and stepped around to the other side of my computer before I could get there. My brother, Gary, looked bemused when his teenage son, who barely talked to him, suddenly gaped like a fish, squealed like a girl, and started blushing, covering his mouth with both hands and jumping up and down in place. Jack waved. "Are ye by chance Zack? Yer aunt has mentioned ye ta me and Felix several times. She's really cool by the way." I had made my way over to the camera by now and sat back down in my chair. Jack glanced at me and winked. I looked at Gary and Zack. Zack was purple now. I shook my head. Gary just looked amused and somewhat confused. Zack still hadn't taking his hands off his mouth.

"Zack, sweetie, breathe! Take your hands away from your mouth and take a breath. Gary, go help him." I gave my brother a look. He looked startled and a little ashamed. "You know Zack has done this before. You don't want him passing out again do you? Your wife will kick you butt and be after me too for not paying better attention, never mind the fact that I'm eight time zones away. Honestly." I looked at Jack, who was chuckling. "Grab a seat Jack. Where ever you want."

He grinned hugely and sat on my lap, making both my nephew and brother stare open mouthed for a minute. I giggled. "What? Ye said where ever I wanted. I'd rather have ye sit in my lap though." He got up, pulling me into a standing position, stealing the chair, and settling me on his lap. I chuckled and messed his hair up. 

"You doof. I hadn't even told my nephew I knew you in person. Now he's going to get the wrong idea about his aunt." I shook my head and turned back to my family. "Sorry guys. Zack, are you okay now?"

Zack visibly swallowed. Then he crossed his arms and looked at me suspiciously. "I'll be okay. But just how well do you know him? I mean, honestly, how long ago did you even meet? Do you know where he lives? Are you sure, like I mean, really sure? Have you been there?" Jack and I both fought back laughter.

My brother was standing behind his son, a nearly identical look of concern and slight distrust on his face. I smiled at them both. "Down, you silly watchdogs. I'm friends with Jack. He lives in the same building I do. He's great. Yes, I have been to his apartment. I have his spare keys in case he locks himself out."

Jack chuckled at that. "Again. I learned my mistake tha first time. Ye don't need ta tell stories about me, lass."

I leaned into him and whispered my answer. "I wasn't going to. You just volunteered that all by yourself." I kissed his cheek as I sat back up. My brother was smiling at me now, nodding approval. "He has my spare keys too. He made sure I got my injury taken care of when I fell the other day and hurt my hip. He came in and picked me up off the floor when my crutches dropped me and I hurt the same hip and I couldn't get up. I cook for him sometimes. We watch movies, TV, and play games together. You know, Zack, we hang out. He's cool." I looked at Zack more closely now and he looked skeptical, but a little less distrustful. "Come on bud. You know how forgetful I am, right? And you know how I always given my spare car and house keys to the person who I trust most? Jack's that person right now. Honestly, he and Felix have been helping me get over things a lot and making sure I do things like eat, talk to people, and relax occasionally."

Zack nodded suddenly and grinned. "Wait, are you why Jack's videos are back to normal? He said he had a new friend who was helping him out and feeding him. Your cooking is enough to cheer anyone up. And it looks like you two are more than friends. Are you dating my aunt, JackSepticEye?"

Jack grinned at me and then at my nephew. "Well, the lass here has agreed ta go on one date with me, ta see how things go. We like hanging out and don't want ta screw up the friendship we have either. Oh, and she's taking me ta ComicCon with her." 

Zack's eyes bugged out. "You're going to ComicCon?!? But, your name isn't on any of the promotional signs or anything. How come?"

I chuckled. "Zack, buddy, calm down. He's coming to help me stay calm. You know how bad your poor aunt can get, in a crowd. Remember your last play, and my panic incident? Yeah, I'm afraid things will get bad if I don't have some support close by, so Jack's agreed to come sit with me and help focus me on other things, remind me to take my medicines, and make sure I don't get too overwhelmed. I'm meeting up with Markiplier too, after he's done with his activities for the day. He was over here visiting Jack for a few weeks, and I got to know him too. I actually already knew his brother, Thomas, from work stuff, at least by reputation, and we have a panel together on the Saturday of the convention. Hey, did you get the tickets to come? I told my publisher to make sure you got at least three, preferably five tickets. I wasn't sure if he would get you weekend passes or single day ones, but I made sure to inform my contact person you would need access at least to Saturday and Sunday."

Zack grinned at me. "Yeah! I'm going with three of my friends from school and Dad. It was awesome. Did you plan them to come for my birthday? Best present ever!"

I nodded smiling. "Of course Zack! And make sure you come to my panel and booth. If you stop by my booth, I'll either sign something for your friends and let you pick out some art, or if they buy something, make sure it gets signed. That's part of your present too. It's not every year my nephew turns into a teenager after all. Now, don't you have homework, a school project, or finals to study for? I know from what you said your summer classes end just before ComicCon, and I don't want you falling behind. I'm going to talk to your Dad for a few minutes. See you in about a week buddy!" Zack grinned and nodded, scampering off. 

Gary grinned at me. "Well, thanks for reminding him to study. He never listens when I say it, but then again, I'm not the cool one in the family. Oh, and your coolness factor went way, way up when PewDeePee or whatever his name is mentioned meeting you, although Zack nearly lost it completely. He's been begging me to call you for several weeks straight now, but you and he are never on at the same time."

I chuckled. "Well, eight hours is a pretty big time difference. And his name is Felix, or PewDiePie, Gary. I swear, you should know that by now, with as much as Zack geeks out about the YouTubers he follows." 

Gary chuckled. "Yeah, well, you know me." I chuckled as well. Jack leaned against my back, reminding me he was there and snuggling in closer. Gary noticed. "Now, as for you, since when have you started dating again? I mean, don't get me wrong, I think it's great. It just seems sudden is all."

I blushed a little. "Shut up Gary. I never tell you about my dating life until things are fairly serious. Jack and I haven't been seeing each other long. In fact I only just agreed to go an a date with him at all the other day. Don't worry so much. You know me." I shook my head, not sure why he was being so overprotective all of the sudden. My other brother Matty was the overprotective one. "Listen, I really can't stay on much longer. It's getting late and I need to see what Jack wanted when he came up, then send him on his way so I can go to bed. It's getting late over here, you know? I promise I'll talk to you soon. Goodnight Gary."

Gary grinned. "Goodnight sis. Goodnight Mr. SepticEye, or whatever your name is." Gary disconnected the call. I sighed and signed out of Skype before looking at Jack.

"So, what's up? Did you have something you wanted, or were you just to awake and full of energy to go to sleep?"

Jack grinned at me. "I needed more snuggles. And kisses. I was feeling lonely, ta be honest." 

I smiled and pulled him over to the couch, curling into him, smooching him and snuggling immediately. He smiled and we cuddled, making out for a long time. We were both starting to get overheated before long and a part of my brain was protesting, telling me we needed to slow down. When I felt Jack's hands wander I pulled myself together enough to break away from him. "Jack, we can't yet. I'm not ready. I really, really like you, but I'm just not ready to sleep with anyone yet. I'm sorry." I looked down at the floor, unable to meet his eyes. A hand pulled my chin up. 

"Lass, ye're right. It's too soon for either of us. We just got carried away. Now, I better get home before we lose our heads again completely and can't cool down enough ta stop. Goodnight love." He kissed me again, a sweet gentle kiss this time and left, closing the door behind him. It took several minutes for the fog in my brain to lift enough to realize what he had just said. When I did, it stopped me, in the middle of brushing my teeth for bed, and making me cling to the sink. Had Jack just said he loved me when he called me love? Or was I reading into it too much? I finished getting ready for bed and climbed in, remembering the night before and missing Jack's warm body on the other side of the pillow barricade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay folks, due to some health issues, I'm going to need to slow my writing down to about every other day posting, probably. That's also why this is a bit later than I had hoped.
> 
> In other news, did everyone have a good weekend and enjoy watching the panels from PAX? They are all posted on YouTube already, if anyone didn't see them live streamed on Twitch.


	12. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for that first date with Jackaboy.

I woke up late the next morning to someone knocking on my door. I yawned and headed out of my bedroom, asking them to wait a minute. I noticed briefly that I had a message on my cell phone, but didn't stop to read it. I had just finished tying my robe closed over my pajamas when I got to the door, so I opened it enough to see it was Jack. I undid the chain on the door and let him in. I yawned and ran a hand through my hair. "Mornin' Jack. What's up?"

Jack grinned at my sleepy state. "Were ye still asleep?" I nodded. He came over and hugged me. "Sorry ta wake ye. Mark called me this mornin' ready ta chew me out for something. What did ye do lass? He never did clarify. He just growled and acted like I should know. He was calling ta tell me he finally landed too. That was at about nine this morning."

I looked at Jack confused and walked over to my phone, picking it up. Mark had texted me about six times. I ignored for a minute to look at the time. It was about five after ten. Then I pulled up my text messages. The first was clearly sent while he was still in the car on the ride to the airport. *This is so boring. I wish you and Jack were here to make it more fun. Well, at least I can read in peace this way. See you soon!* I smiled as I read that one. I grinned at the next one. *Alright, who the hell paid for the Uber already? Was it you or was it Jack? I bet it was him, the sneak.* I looked at the next one. *Goddammit. Layover flight is delayed.* *Are you already asleep, or are you two having so much fun you're ignoring me?* *On my way to LA again, finally. As soon as I land, I'm going to call Jack and give him a piece of my mind about paying for the Uber. That can't have been cheap.* *Finally home again. And Jack claims not to have any idea what I was talking about. Was it you? Are you the sneaky friend who paid for my ride?* I laughed as I read the last message, which had come in just about ten minutes earlier.

"Oh my god. Mark is such a goober. He called to yell at you for something I did. I'm sorry Jack. The good news is he's home now." I was grinning from ear to ear. 

Jack came over and kissed me. "What did ye do that got him so worked up lass? He sounded pretty mad when he called."

I chuckled and leaned into Jack. "I paid for his car ride last night before he left, including a good tip for the driver if he promised not to tell Mark who paid and not to tell him it was paid for at all until they arrived. The driver thought I was amusing."

Jack laughed. "Now I wish I'd thought of that."

My eyes sparkled with amusement as I looked at Jack. "Mark may have also been the tiniest bit irritated because he had a delay in his layover. And he seemed ta think the two of us were up partying together for some reason."

Jack looked down, avoiding my gaze for a few seconds, embarrassed. "That might be my fault. I told him we were going ta hang out. He may have made some assumptions earlier that I didn't correct either." He looked back up at me. "Sorry."

I was more bemused than angry and just shook my head, kissing his cheek. "It's okay. I really don't know why everyone seems ta be assuming we have both hopped into bed together already though. Gary clearly did last night on Skype as well, based on the way that conversation went." I winked at Jack, grinning suddenly. "Makes me want to just say the hell with it and hop into bed with you. How about you?"

Jack's eyes widened for a second. "Lass, I know ye are kidding, but ye are going ta kill me." He wrapped me up in a hug. "Unless ye are serious. Then ye're still going ta kill me, but I'll die happy."

I kissed him. "Maybe later. For right now, I want to go get dressed and get some breakfast. Do you want to join me? For breakfast." 

Jack grinned at me. "Spoilsport."

I laughed, pulling gently away from him. "I'll be right back." I headed back to my bedroom, shutting the door behind myself. I walked over to my closet and stepped inside, closing that door as well. One of the things I liked best about my apartment was the large walk-in closet in this room, the one that was big enough to actually get dressed in and store my dressers. I had hung a large full-length mirror on the back of the door and added several additional lights, making it feel very easy to get ready on the mornings, even on days when I woke up with a migraine or slightly hungover. And I still had plenty of room to move around as I got ready, even with the dressers, mirror, and added lights. I got dressed quickly this morning, in a pair of jeans and a soft purple tee shirt. I had been watching the weather for the last few days, so I knew we were in for a warm spell. Or at least warmer than it had been lately, and I didn't want to spend the whole day sweating and miserable. As soon as I was dressed, I grabbed my hairbrush and tamed my wild bedhead, pulling my hair back in a simple ponytail. Then I opened the door and was startled to see Jack standing in the bedroom, clearly perplexed. I closed the closet door again, silently, and leaned on the wall trying to slow my racing pulse. After a few seconds, I opened the door a crack, saw he was looking the other way, stepped out quickly, and closed the closet door again, silently. "Jack, are you looking for something?"

Jack jumped as though something had stung him and squeaked out an undignified, shrill sound, almost a shriek. I mentally grinned. It served him right for coming in here when I was supposed to be changing clothes. "Where tha hell did ye go? And how tha hell did ye get back so silently? Ye scared tha shit outta me!"

I grinned and chuckled a little. "Uh huh. And you weren't trying to spy on your girlfriend as she changed clothes? Maybe someone deserved a scare or two. And by the way, that was an interesting sound you made there." Jack blushed and ducked his head. I relented and came over, kissing him. "Honestly, did you need something?"

He looked at me and grinned. "Well, not exactly. I was just looking for ye. I was lonely again and ye ran off so fast..." I smiled at him and leaned in kissing him again. "I guess I got used ta people being around all tha time while Mark was here. Plus, I've been spending so much time with ye, I just couldn't face a whole day alone."

"Jack, sweetie, that's fine. I love spending time with you. I can come down and spend some time in your apartment though. You don't always have to come here. And I know you need to work. Let's have some breakfast together before we do anything else, then break for a few hours to work. I can bring my laptop down to your apartment and work from there even, if you want me too. After that, we can get some dinner, or maybe go an that proper date you suggested? I mean it feels like we're already dating, but we still haven't had much time together alone." 

"Lass, that sounds amazing. And yes, please bring yer laptop ta my apartment. I don't know how long I want ta work, but if ye're there, I might be more motivated ta finish faster. And as yer nephew pointed out, I am happier around ye."

I giggled a little, grabbed Jack's hand, and pulled him out the door, down the hall, and to the kitchen. "So, breakfast. What do you want ta eat? Or do you want brunch foods? Or just some lunch?"

Jack grinned at me. "Whatever ye want. I'm even okay with cereal." I wrinkled my nose and scoffed. He laughed. "Oh, that was a cute face. Actually, all yer faces are cute."

I grinned. "Flattery will get you pizza. Go heat the oven up. The pizza stone is already in there. As soon as it's hot enough, I'll put a pizza in. Homemade, which will take longer, or frozen, and we can snuggle on the couch until it's ready?"

Jack had run over and turned the oven on to two hundred. "Frozen. All tha snuggles will be mine!" I laughed and pulled out two frozen pizzas, letting him choose between them. One was a veggie supreme with no onions and extra olives, and one was a regular pizza with chicken, spinach, olives, sausage, and mushrooms. I promised to add some chicken to the veggie one if that was the pizza that looked better to him, but he chose the other one anyway. I smiled, tucked the veggie pizza back in the freezer, and unwrapped the pizza. When the oven preheated, I came over and checked the pizza stone. It was warming, but not quite ready yet, so I walked over to Jack and just hugged him for a minute. "What was that for lass? I certainly don't mind, but ye surprised me."

I smiled at him. "For being here. For being awesome. And for waiting while I cook, even if it is just frozen pizza." He grinned and hugged me back.

We stayed hugging for the next five minutes or so, just wrapped in each others arms, leaning together. After that, I realized the pizza stone would be hot enough by then and popped the pizza in, setting a timer. We headed out to the living room and snuggled in together on the couch. I rested my head on Jack's shoulder and pulled the blanket over the two of us. Jack smiled and pulled me just a little closer. He rested his head on top of mine as we cuddled. I had grabbed my phone as we settled on the couch, so I pulled it out and started checking social media for the day, lost in thought, until I heard a gentle snore from Jack. I looked at him, and suddenly realized he had been looking tired all morning. I wondered what was bothering him. Obviously I was going to have to wait to ask him though, since there was no way I was going to wake him up to find out why he couldn't sleep. My mental ramblings were cut short by the sound of my phone ringing in my hand. It startled me so much I nearly dropped it. It was Mark. I picked up quickly, keeping my voice low. I just hoped the ringing hadn't woken Jack. I glanced over at him. He had shifted positions a little, but still looked like he was asleep. "Hey Mark. What's up?"

"Did you pay for my Uber ride to the airport before I left?"

"Yes, I did."

Mark growled in frustration. "Why? I could afford it."

I chuckled softly. "So could I. And you and Jack had been making sure I wasn't paying for anything every time we went anywhere together. I had planned on treating you ta dinner before you left, but nooo. Someone wanted homemade food instead. You kept foiling all my plans. So I was sneaky and paid tha driver, with a generous tip, while you and Jack dragged your luggage downstairs. You're welcome."

Mark groaned. Then he was silent for a few seconds. "[Y/N], why are you whispering?"

I looked over at Jack, who looked like he was still asleep. I was afraid to get up and go talk somewhere else, because I suspected he was having trouble sleeping when no one was around. It explained a lot, if it was true. I just had to be quiet. "I'm whispering because Jack came ta visit and is napping. He looks exhausted. I think he's been having trouble sleeping, so I'm trying ta let him nap now, before he has to go record for tha day. I'm making some food for us both as well."

"Of course you are. Okay, well, I'll let you go then. Have fun with Jack! Talk to you soon. Bye!" With that, he hung up. I blew out a frustrated sigh. 

Jack opened his eyes and looked over at me. "Lass? What happened?"

"Oh, Jack, I'm sorry I woke you up. Mark just called and annoyed me. Can you go back ta sleep? You look like you need the rest, sweetie. Have you been getting enough sleep lately?"

Jack winced as he looked away. "Not really. I'll be fine though, lass. I just have trouble sleeping in tha apartment alone. I got so used ta sleeping in tha same room as someone else, I kinda seem ta need tha gentle sounds of someone's breathing and maybe an occasional snore ta sleep restfully. That was a big part of why I asked ta sleep in the room with ye tha other night. Mark's snores are NOT restful. They are okay when they're down tha hall or several rooms away, but not when they're in tha same room. But don't worry, I'll be fine. It's just taking longer than it should ta get used ta being alone again." I bit my lip, worried for him.

"Jack, I went through the same thing when I broke up with my ex. I understand it well. To be fair, I still have issues with it sometimes." I looked down at my hands. "Jack, make me a promise. If you go more than one night without sleeping, you have ta tell me. If it gets to bad, we can figure something out, even it's just sleeping in the same bed like we did the other night. I care about you a lot. Can you please promise me that?" I looked back up at Jack, catching his eyes as he looked up, surprised by my words.

"Lass, ye don't need ta..." 

"Jack, promise me. I'm serious." 

Jack took my hands in his and looked into my face. "If it means that much ta ye, fine, I promise." I heaved a sigh of relief. Jack smiled. "Ye really are sweet, lass. I didn't mean ta worry ye."

I leaned into Jack's side. "Jack, I have another question for you now." He nodded for me to go ahead. "Would you be okay with sharing the hotel for ComicCon? I know I told you we would have to get separate rooms, but knowing you're having these sleep issues, I'll be more comfortable if you agree to share the room with me. There should be two beds, so we won't be crowded, or have to worry about pressuring each other to do anything we aren't ready for."

Jack blushed slightly. "Ye are going ta pay for everything aren't ye?"

I laughed. "Nope. My publisher is. I don't have to pay for anything except for the trip to visit my brother afterwards if I go to see him for an extra day or two. Oh, and by the way, you are welcome to come with me then too. My brother lives about forty minutes outside of San Diego. If you're worried about intruding, I can text him and let him know, but he will want to meet you anyway, so he may insist. Unless you need to get home sooner to record?"

Jack grinned. "Ye know I'm ahead. I do want ta record a few extra videos before we leave, but that's just so I don't get too rusty." He leaned forward and kissed me. "And I'd love ta come with ye where ever ye lead." He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me in closer and kissed me some more. I closed my eyes and was getting into it when the timer for the oven started beeping. I opened my eyes and drew back a little from Jack. Jack groaned.

"Sweetie, I don't want to burn the place down around me. Pizza is ready. Let's go get it out of tha oven and eat. Then we can head down to your place so you can work. Afterwards, we can have some couple time. Snuggles, kissing, date night, video games, or movie night. Whatever you want."

Jack's eyes danced. "That's not quite what I want, but we can work on that another time. Food does sound good though. Come on love, let's go get tha food." I felt my heart flutter as Jack called me love again. Something must have shown on my face. "[Y/N]? Lass? What's wrong?"

"Nothing Jack. Absolutely, nothing. I just really like it when you call me love. That was the second time. It makes me feel special and my heart beats faster. Thank ye for that." I leaned forward and kissed Jack sweetly. Then I grabbed his hand and pulled him along into the kitchen, getting the pizza out of the oven and turning it off. We gathered drinks and some leftover salad to go with the pizza while we waited a few minutes for it to cool enough to cut. Jack carried those items back out as I sliced the pizza up. We both grabbed some pizza and we headed back into the living room, snuggling together again. Jack and I ate in companionable silence, opting to just focus on the snuggles and food instead of turning on the TV or filling the room with talk. It was very nice. As soon as we finished, Jack went into the kitchen to put the rest of the pizza away. I gathered my laptop and digital drawing pad, pen, and cell phone, tucking everything into the laptop bag. When Jack came back into the room, I smiled as I looked at him. "Well, I'm all set. Let me just grab my keys."

Jack grinned and nodded. I picked up my keys and we locked up, walking down to Jack's apartment. I was leaving the crutches behind, but taking it very easy today. So far, my hip felt like it was back to normal, but I was going to be cautious. Jack kept an arm around my waist the whole way back to his place too, claiming it was to help me keep my balance. I didn't protest or call him out on it, even though I was sure it was really just so we could be close as we walked. Jack unlocked his door as soon as we got to the apartment and gestured for me to go in ahead of him. I smiled at him and sashayed a little extra as I walked past him, just barely avoiding brushing into him as I stepped by. He growled and I giggled. Then I sat down gently on the couch and began untangling my cords and plugging everything into my laptop, including the power cord. Jack shook his head at me. "How can ye do that? Go from flirting ta serious, or serious ta silly or sexy in just tha blink o' an eye. It blows my mind every single time ye do that."

I smiled. "I have pretty tight control of my emotions. It's also part of how I can manage my social anxiety. Now, don't you need to work? I promise to stay here and behave, unless you need me for something else before you finish. If so, just come get me. I'm going to work on either drawing or social media and writing."

Jack grinned and planted a kiss on me. "Well, love, I think I'll be okay. Unless ye want ta record with me again. By tha way, that video has been really popular. Felix commented on how well his game with all of us was doing on his channel as well. Ye make really good comments and ye play well, so ye are welcome ta join me if ye want. I also understand if ye don't."

I grinned at him, my eyes twinkling. "Oh Jack, I'd love to play some games with you, but I REALLY doubt that's the type of channel you have." Jack grinned and blushed at the same time, chuckling a little. I leaned forward and kissed him again. "Maybe in a little while. I should try to get a little work done myself before the con. By the way, when do you want to leave for the con? I have open ended tickets and the hotel is reserved for me from the day after tomorrow until three days after the convention ends, with the hotel having been told I would probably not need it every night, but ta have it ready because I could show up at any time. I have ta be there by Wednesday, because I have to be at tha preview night, setting up my booth and putting my artwork out." I clicked the email with the details. "Yeah, right here it says that I've got a room at the Hilton San Diego Bayfront, which is right next to the convention center. Actually, it looks like I have a suite. Ooh, they are giving me tha VIP treatment, nice. Well, then I'm even more glad I'm inviting you ta share it with me."

Jack chuckled. "Thanks love. Now, I'm going ta go record. If ye change yer mind about playing some _video_ games with me, come on up ta my recording studio. Tha fans seemed ta really like ye. And if ye just want ta play from here we could do that too, over Skype. Then there would be no pressure on ye ta be on camera, although a lot of tha fans were asking ta see ye while ye played." He paused for a minute, letting me think. "Oh, and so ye don't think I was dodging tha last question, we can leave whenever ye want. Maybe on Tuesday? It would give ye a chance ta get over tha jet lag before ye actually needed ta do anything that way."

I nodded. "Let me just check with tha airline to see what flights are leaving then." I typed away for a few seconds. "Hmm. None on Tuesday, but one on Monday night that's an overnight flight. Does that work for you?" 

Jack grinned and nodded. "Sure. So Monday night, we head ta Dublin and fly ta California. I'm going ta do a vlog about going ta Comic Con with ye if ye don't mind, just in case something comes up and my fans notice something is different. Also, they tend ta get panicked if I'm not as busy on social media, and I think the con might make that harder than normal. Do ye want me ta mention I'm going with ye or just that I'll be at yer booth? Either way, I think tha fans might figure out that we are dating. We aren't tha most subtle."

I chuckled. "Maybe _you_ aren't, but I can be if I need ta be. Actually though, it's fine either way. Hey, you want to record a vlog tomorrow, after we officially go on a date, to announce we are dating? I'll even come on with you if ye want. I can post a link to the video on Twitter and Tumblr so my fans see it as well. And yes, I will play some games with you. I can work on my book later. It's not like I'm not months ahead of where I need to be anyway. My editor keeps ending me these panicked messages that I really need to take a vacation. Here, read the last one." I pulled up a different email on my screen, letting Jack read it. He laughed and hugged my shoulders. "He sounds a little freaked out right? It's not just my imagination?"

"No, that is definitely one freaked out man. Just how far ahead are ye?"

I blushed. "About eight months. I'm supposed to submit a chapter or maybe two about every month and a half. I've submitted seven in the last two. And I have three more waiting in my computer that are completely finished. I just don't want my poor editor to have a stroke. He's in charge of a small team of people who work on my stuff as well as other people, obviously, but even so I don't want to overwork them. So I'm just sitting on the next few chapters. But so I don't worry, I have them saved in half a dozen places, including my cloud storage, which I can access from anywhere. I refuse to have to redo work just because I had a computer issue."

Jack chuckled. "Love, ye really do sound like me. I back everything up a ridiculous number of ways too, just in case. And my video stockpile is way too full again. Ye know, tha videos I've been recording tha last few days have been far more popular than anything else I've done in a long time. Thank ye. Tha fans have noticed and are commenting how much more upbeat and happy I am. That's all ye, lass." Jack leaned forward and kissed me gently. I smiled and kissed him back. "Oh, and love, yes, I definitely want ta record a vlog announcing we are dating. We could do that now, ye know."

I smirked at him. "Ooh, someone's eager. Shouldn't we at least actually have been on one date before we tell everyone we are a couple? Now, what are we doing for this date night tonight?"

Jack smiled. "If ye want ta go on a date first fine. How about a nice dinner out and a movie. Does that sound good?" I nodded and snuggled into Jack's side for a few seconds before letting him go so he could get his recording stuff ready. I worked on packing up my laptop bag and adding everything except my laptop and cooling fan, setting the bag by the door. Then I unplugged my power cord and headed carefully up to Jack's recording studio. I could sit in here with him while we played, even if we couldn't snuggle and kiss on camera just yet. I always felt more calm when Jack was around anyway, and far, far happier. From what Jack had said about the way his fans were reacting, he felt the same way I did. Besides, once he had recorded whatever he wanted, we could snuggle together, or even just sit really close while he edited. I smiled at the thought and made my way slowly and carefully up to the recording studio. 

Jack had given me a full tour of his apartment that first day I visited with Felix, but had only just opened the door and waved generally at the recording studio before moving on to the next room, so I had never actually been inside. When I knocked gently, Jack opened the door and smiled. "I decided we could both be up here while you recorded, unless that will cause a problem for you sweetie. Then when you finish recording we can either snuggle or sit together while you do whatever editing you need to." Jack grabbed my hand and guided me in, grabbing a spare chair for me and helping me set up my laptop out of sight of the camera. We were sitting close together, but not so close that Jack would have feedback on sound equipment when we used Skype to talk, just so his fans wouldn't know where I was. I sighed. Jack looked up. "Sweetie, I'm starting to think this is a big hassle, having ta connect to Skype ta talk, sit further apart, make sure I'm off screen, and basically try ta hide. I think you were right. Let's do the vlog first and then record the games with me playing on my laptop, just sitting next ta you. Then if we smooch or hug because we get excited about the game, it won't be weird and we won't have to worry about trying to make sure there is no sound interference. Plus, I can sit next to you without screwing up your recordings that way. And I really want to sit next to ye." 

Jack smiled at me, then looked concerned. "Are ye sure? My girlfriends in tha past, and my friends girlfriends, have all dealt with negative comments and even threats on Twitter and hate on YouTube before. Can ye handle that? Oh, and occasionally in person when tha fans would spot tha two of us together."

I laughed. "Jack, I have been dealing with that since I wrote my first blog story before I was ever published as an author. I was a freshman in college. I got an unbelievable amount of hate because I wrote the story the way I wanted it to develop, not the way the readers wanted it to end. Several readers threatened me and then themselves. It was a pretty awful experience, but I also got a lot of love. And I still have plenty of people who can't stand my writing, art, or whatever. They are loud, sometimes louder than the fans who love my stuff, but I can deal with it. I'll be okay. Besides, your fans are smart from what you have been telling me. I think they might already have some idea. Ye have posted several Instagram pictures of the two of us, tweeted about things we were doing, and recorded with me before. Heh. They probably figured this out before we did. But if you want to wait until tomorrow, we certainly can. I was just trying ta make this easier. I can control myself enough to help ye do your job for now."

Jack smiled again. "Love, if ye can handle the possible fallout, let's do this now. I really want ta tell tha world about ye, not hide. And ye're right about tha fans. I've already seen some of tha fans asking and guessing who ye are ta me." He leaned over and pulled me in for a kiss. I smiled into his mouth as we separated. "Now, love, let me start this and I'll give ye a signal when ta come in. Just come sit next ta me, or do whatever seems natural. Ye were fine tha other day when we recorded with Felix, so I think ye'll be fine now. And don't be nervous."

I laughed. "Jack, one of the few things I don't have with my social anxiety is fear of public speaking. Actually not being able to see the audience helps a lot, just because I can't see how many people are there. And I'm always more shy in a one-on-one interaction than with a crowd, which is why I'm nervous about the signing. The panel doesn't worry me at all, except for meeting the other panelists." I looked at my hands, twisting my rings. "I hope they like me." 

Jack pulled me into his arms. "Of course they will, love. Ye're a smart, funny, beautiful, sweet person. And ye know Mark likes ye. I'm sure his brother will too." Jack kissed me gently again and had me go sit on the chair, out of view of the camera. Then he did his famous intro. *Wapish* "Top o' tha mornin' ta ye laddies! My name is JackSepticEye. And today, I'm doing a special vlog. I don't do many vlogs, as most of ye know, saving them for when I have something on my mind that ye need ta know about or I feel tha need ta share. Well, this one is no different. Today, I want ta talk ta all of ye out there about a few things. First, thank ye all for the support while I was less than at my best for tha last couple o' months or so. I appreciate it. Ye all made me feel loved and tha support was amazing. But, ye can calm down now. Things are back ta normal. Or maybe better than normal for me. So, no more yelling ta Mark, Felix, Ken, Bob, or Wade. I know all of them are sick of hearing how worried ye are about me. I promise ye I am fine. Actually, I'm better than fine. I'm happy. So that leads me ta the second point. As ye know, I rarely talk about personal things on these videos. For example, I usually save them for my reading comments or things that just slip out during the regular videos, but this one seems ta be effecting the channel, so I feel like I have ta address it. I think most of ye know why I was down and struggling ta be happy in the videos, but if not, I'm going ta explain it now. My last girlfriend and I had split up. Now, NO ONE hate on her. She's still a very dear friend. I was just too busy ta be a good boyfriend and we drifted apart. She wasn't from Ireland and started ta miss her family and friends too much, especially since I didn't really have a load o' time ta spare with her and when I did, she was busy too. It just didn't work out. So she moved back home and we have stayed close friends. I don't want ta find out from her that anyone sent any hate her way. That was also part of what broke us up. Ye see, she got a lot of hate on the internet from people claiming ta be fans of mine or wanting me ta be with someone else. It finally got ta be too much for her, with everything else. So, I will be extremely disappointed if I find out anyone has sent her hate." Jack paused for a few seconds, shaking his head. "But now for the good part of the vlog! Tha real reason I'm making this vlog is ta tell ye all of this, sure, but also ta tell everyone WHY I'm back ta being my happy, hyper self, instead of a sack o' wet crap, like I was before. I met someone new. And many of ye seem ta already have guessed, so we decided ta make an official vlog ta announce it. We are dating now. She's amazing and special. She's not a YouTuber, but she is someone some o' ye might recognize and she is the lovely lass who recorded with Felix and I tha other day. I know ye have all been asking. And, yes, she's tha lass in my recent Instagram pictures. She's a writer. Now, come here, love, and say hi ta my viewers." I giggled a little and came over, bending down to wave to the camera. Jack grabbed me and pulled me into his lap, being careful of my hip. I smiled at him, ignoring tha camera. He smiled back at me, looking like I had just make his day perfect and he leaned in and kissed my nose. I ran my fingers through his hair, straightening it some and fluffing it up at the same time before we both turned back to the camera. "It's tha lovely, amazingly talented, [Y/P/N]!"

I laughed. "Jack, you just made me sound like a circus show. But thank ye for the introduction. If I ever need a hype man at one of my signings or convention events, I know who ta ask." I winked at the camera. "Hi everyone. Before anyone gets too upset that I'm stealing Jack away from his channel and his responsibilities, don't worry. I'm just as busy as he is. I have my own work stuff ta do, which is mostly writing, but I also have Tumblr and Twitter accounts, I do artwork, which will be appearing at ComicCon next week! Oh, and I am a fellow gamer and major geek. I would never come between someone and their work, unless they are actually hurting themselves. And even then, I might not be the one to point it out, just because I do tha same things." I chuckled. "My old friends have called and were on my case to go talk ta people because my voice had basically stopped working on me after I went a week without talking and didn't realize it. That's actually how I ended up meeting Felix, and through him, Jack. So, yeah, I know about overworking. Jack has been helping me cut back a little."

Jack laughed. "So all ye fans who think I'm bad? Ye should see her! But yeah, she does get a little lost in work and forget ta do things like eat, or talk ta people, or ye know, have fun. And ye all know I do tha same things, so we remind each other. And she cooks amazing food, making sure when I eat, it's not just garbage all tha time."

I grinned. "Yeah. You do tend ta like things that aren't that healthy. But, I like dessert too, and pizza, so I just try to make them a little better for us. Oh, and we have other people who check on us too, in case ye were all worried we would both get too busy with work to remember."

Jack laughed. "Felix, I think she's talking about ye. Now, one final note before we end this vlog. I'm going ta be going with my girlfriend here ta ComicCon next week. It was a surprise thing, so I'm not on any of the promotional stuff, but I'll be at her booth, unless I'm checking something else out, or with her doing something else. I might not be able ta sign stuff, but I can probably still say hi ta some of ye, as long as we don't crowd her events or cause traffic flow issues. Tha lovely lass here has been kind enough ta arrange everything. So anyway, that's where I'm going ta leave this vlog. Thank ye guys so much for watching this video. If ye liked it, PUNCH that like button in the face LIKE A BOSS. And... High fives all around. *WAPISH* *WAPISH* Thank ye guys and I will see all ye dudes... IN THE NEXT VIDEOOOO!" Jack punched, high fived, pumped his arms, and threw his arms up, spinning the chair slightly, all without having me move or disturbing me, doing his normal outro, from what he had told me. 

I leaned in close and booped his nose. "Thanks Jack. But, you know I could have gotten up so you could do your outro."

He winked at me. "Love ya lass. I didn't want ye ta move. Besides I was too comfy." Then he reached forward and did something on his screen. I turned to look, but couldn't tell what was going on. He kissed me again before starting a quick edit and I did get up now, pulling the second chair over close and leaning on his shoulder while I booted up my laptop. He looked at me a few times and smiled. "Ye really are adorable. And this vlog came out great. I think I'm going ta post it as an extra video today, which tha fans will love." I grinned and nodded, knowing how much my fans like bonus content or sneak previews of my work. I checked social media while Jack got the video ready and when I saw him send out the tweet about it, I retweeted it for my fans. A few minutes later, I saw the thumbnail of the video and a link on his Twitter, so I retweeted that as well, grinning at the picture. It was one of me leaning on his shoulder, much like I was doing now. In fact, just like I was doing now. I looked a little closer and saw he must have taken a picture while we were sitting like this, because I could even see the top of my laptop in my lap in the picture. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He was grinning. "Oh, so ye noticed. I was trying ta be sneaky."

I laughed. "Jack, I didn't see ye take tha picture, just that tha image was almost exactly how we are currently sitting and we are both wearing tha same clothes as now."

Jack grinned. "Lass, ye are finally starting ta sound normal. I think my accent is rubbing off on ye."

I grinned at him. "It was only a matter of time." I exaggerated his accent. "And now, laddie, what do ye want ta play for yer proper video?"

He laughed. "Oh Jaysus, I do not sound like that! Ye make me sound like a bloody leprechaun." I laughed too. When we had both calmed down, he grinned. "Prop Hunt?"

"Sure. Do ye want ta see if anyone else is online ta join us? We could play bigger teams that way." Jack was already loading Skype. Wade and Felix were both online and Jack invited them to join us. I kept my microphone and camera off, just sharing with Jack. As soon as they were connected, the comments started.

Wade was first to connect. "You two are adorable together."

Felix nodded, having heard. "Yeah. Oh, and by the way, nice bonus video. When I saw the thumbnail I actually stopped recording long enough to watch that. It was very sweet. Maybe the fans will actually listen to you, Jack. I know we would all love if they stop flooding us with worried comments about you." I grinned at him. "Although, we may get worried comments about BOTH of you if you are either too quiet or too busy on social media." Felix shook his head.

I couldn't help it, I had to say something to that. "Well, we MIGHT not have called ye out specifically if ye didn't send near daily messages ta remind us ta do things Fe. I mean, we are both adults. Scary as that is." We all laughed. I looked at everyone. "So, Prop Hunt? That's what Jack and I were thinking when we looked ta see who was online."

Felix immediately nodded. "Sounds good."

Wade held up a hand for a minute. Something was going on on his end. "Uh, just a minute guys. I'll be right back. I think Molly just got home." We nodded and waited.

I turned to Felix. "So how are ye doing Felix? Anything new in your life?" Felix grinned at me and we chatted for a few minutes while we waited for Wade. Finally, I asked the question that had been bugging me. I waited for a lull in the conversation. I dove in as soon as one happened. "Am I ever going ta get ta meet Marzia, Fe? I mean ye talk about her a lot, and I feel like I kind of know her, but I would love ta actually meet her, even just over Skype."

Felix raised an eyebrow at me. "Jackaboy is rubbing off on you [y/n]. You're picking up his accent." I blushed and a dirty thought raced across my mind. I looked away from the camera and caught Jack's eye accidentally. He grinned, apparently having the same thought. 

Jack voiced the thought out loud, making me hide my face in his shoulder and swat him affectionately. "I think we'd rather be rubbing on each other, bro."

Felix groaned and made a face. "More than I needed to hear Jack. Way more."

I laughed and looked back at the screen, still blushing. "Tha scary part of that? That was exactly what I thought too." Jack laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. 

Felix rolled his eyes at us. "Enough. You're making me want to vomit." He stood up and walked away from the camera for a minute. I looked at Jack, who was grinning and raised an eyebrow. Jack looked at me, clearly telling me Felix would be back in a minute and he wasn't really upset. I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder again. I felt his lips press against the top of my head just as Felix reappeared, bringing someone else on screen as well. "Two can play at that game. Marzia, this is [Y/N], or the author [Y/P/N]. [Y/N], this is Marzia. She said she can join us for this game too." Felix headed back off screen for a few seconds while Marzia and I introduced ourselves and talked.

I waved at her. "Hi! Nice ta finally put a face with the stories I've heard about ye." 

She grinned at me. "Same here. Felix talks about you a lot. And he really like your book."

I smiled happily. "That's great ta hear! Tha next time I see him, I'll have ta give him some copies of my other books."

Felix came back and heard me. He grinned at me. "I already bought them all. I even preordered the next one."

I smiled. "Well then, thank ye. Ye could have told me ye like it though. I had no idea what ye thought until Jack and Mark told me tha other day. Oh, and my nephew was very impressed that I knew ye. He had seen tha video and grilled me about how I met ye. I think if ye and I were at any events together he would try ta wrangle a meeting. Good thing we aren't."

Jack laughed softly behind me. "He was very funny actually, love. I want ta meet him. And tha way he was going from major fanboy ta overprotective male was kind of hilarious."

I chuckled and looked at Jack, my eyes dancing. "Well, I think ye kind of broke his brain when ye sat in my lap like that and then switched us around so I was in yer lap. Not that I was complaining, ye just shorted him out for a minute. He needed ta adjust."

Marzia and Felix laughed. Marzia looked at me again. "I thought Felix said you weren't originally from Ireland?" I blushed and shook my head. "You sound like you have a little bit of an accent now. How long have you been there? And you certainly look like you're Irish."

I giggled. "Uh, about six or seven months, I think? Maybe a little less. I have a lot of Irish and Scottish ancestors. And I tend ta pick up accents of wherever I live, as long as I'm actually interacting with other people."

Jack laughed. "No wonder ye didn't pick it up until recently then." I nodded again, still blushing. That was when Wade came back, this time bringing Molly, who wanted to meet me and say hi to Jack and Felix. Both of them were surprised to see Marzia. We all said hello and chatted for a few minutes before we decided we needed to go ahead and record our session. Jack grinned. "Shall we have all our lovely lasses join us then?" Everyone agreed. 

I suggested we divide the teams into guys against girls, just so it would be evenly divided, and we started to play. It was hilarious. Molly and I both decided we were going to use flirty distraction to our full advantage whenever we could and Marzia just taunted Felix constantly. It was messy, fun, and most of all very entertaining. Everyone was happy when we wrapped up, and the guys all had several new videos to add to their editing queues. We were also all happy because we had left it us to the fans to decide who won, having had equal numbers of wins and losses across the rounds between the teams. Wade and Molly had to sign off first after we finished, so we said goodbye. Felix was grinning at Jack and I, particularly me. "[Y/N], I had no idea you could be so devious. I knew you really go into gaming, but you are very sneaky when you play." I just laughed. "Now, before we let you go, I just wanted to wish you good luck at ComicCon. That should be a lot of fun. What's the next convention you're going to for work?"

I smiled and looked at my email from my publisher. "Uh, let's see. A signing in late August, PAX West, and then nothing for a while." I paused. "Wait, what? PAX West? Why are they having me go ta... OH! I forgot." I smacked my forehead. 

Jack grabbed my hand. "Love? Please don't do that. Ye could hurt yerself."

I blushed. "Sorry babe." I shook my head. "I forgot that tha publisher had made a deal with Wizards of the Coast ta launch a tabletop dice/RPG based on my novels. I even wrote all tha rules and stuff, but it was so long ago, it slipped my mind. They emailed me ta mention it would be launching late September, ta promote at tha same time as my next book, which comes out on my birthday. They want ta preview it at PAX." Jack grinned, as did Felix. I looked at both of them, slightly confused. "What?"

Jack hugged me close. "Felix and I are just happy ye will be there. We always go ta PAX as well. We have panels, signing, and events all weekend. Maybe we can actually do some things together." I smiled at Jack.

"I'd like that. Now, I think we better let Fe and Marzia go. Ye need ta edit and I need ta check my social media and work on an idea I had while we were playing. Then we have our date."

Jack nodded and kissed me once, quickly, before turning his focus back to the screen. "Bye guys! Talk ta ye soon!" I said goodbye as well. Felix and Marzia said goodbye, chuckling about how adorable we were, and promised to talk soon. We all disconnected from Skype. Jack and I settled into work. Jack finished first. I was still hammering out the idea I had for how a few of my characters were going to escape from a trap and was caught up in the plot, but Jack gently drew me back to reality with a hug and kisses. I saved my work, writing a mass of notes so I would remember where I was going with the idea, and kissed him back enthusiastically. "Now, lass, ye need ta go get ready. Not that ye don't look lovely now, but I want ta take ye ta a nice restaurant and jeans won't cut it there. I have ta change too. Let me walk ye up ta yer apartment ta get ready. I'll come back and get ye when I'm ready and we can leave whenever after that, okay?"

I nodded. "Works for me. I have everything I brought with me except my laptop here, down by the front door already. I can grab it as we go. I think I better take tha elevator though, going back. My hip won't do well on the stairs going up. I was okay on the way down, if somewhat slow, but it kind of hurt just coming up ta yer recording room." 

Jack kissed me and pulled me in close. "Love, I hadn't even thought of that. I'm so sorry. Let me help ye." Jack insisted on carrying my laptop downstairs while I made my way slowly and carefully down the steps. He also insisted on grabbing my bag and carrying that. I leaned against him as we took the elevator up, snuggling against his side. We kissed as I opened my door after which he set my stuff down, stepping back down the hall past me. "I'll see ye soon love."

"Hurry back, babe. I'll leave tha door unlocked for ye." Jack grinned and kissed me again, heading down the hall and down the stairs. I sighed and rested my head against the back of the door before heading back to my bedroom. I stripped down and took a cool shower, washing my hair and using my special occasion bodywash, the one that smelled like strawberries, mint, and sweet peas. It was my absolute favorite fragrance, but hard to find, and I rationed it carefully. It had come in a basket with three large bottles of bodywash, two shampoos, a conditioner, body spray, and some perfume. I had then proceeded to order five more gift baskets and had them stock piled away for later. One was at my mother's house for when I visited her, and the rest were tucked away in the top of my closet here. I relaxed, enjoying the shower and the smell. When I finished, I grabbed the blow dryer, my backup hairbrush, then dried and curled my hair. I smiled when I finished, quite pleased with how it looked, before stepping back into my bedroom and into the closet to find an outfit. I first found a bra and matching panties in deep turquoise with silver lace and threads that made me feel pretty and was fabulously comfortable. The other added benefit was how much it lifted and supported both my butt and boobs. It was also semi-sheer, so besides the added cleavage, It was sexy. I was fairly sure when I did eventually sleep with Jack, which was becoming more likely all the time, I wanted to be wearing this underwear, or one of the other colors I had of this set. When I saw them, I had bought the dark blue, purple, turquoise, crimson, and silver with dark purple lace sets. Once I was dressed in the underwear, I stepped deeper into my closet, towards the back, were my dresses were. I sorted through them, discarding most of them fairly quickly. Finally, I settled on a sapphire blue dress with a deep v-neck front and a scooped back, with half sleeves in stretchy lace. It was both cool enough to wear in warm weather, and not too dressy for a movie night. I put it on and grabbed my silver sandals to go with it. They were just dressy enough to be perfect. I smiled, added my sapphire drop pendant necklace and my rings before stepping into my bedroom. I was almost ready now. I just needed to apply my very minimal makeup and wait for Jack. I opened my makeup case and put on some silver eyeshadow. Next I perfectly winged some black eyeliner and applied a tiny amount of mascara. Finally a dash of blush on each cheek, and some tinted lip gloss and I was ready. I grinned and headed out to the living room to see if Jack was there. He was, sitting on the armchair, reading one of my books. I smiled as soon as I saw him, dressed in dark pants and a button down blue shirt. "Now, who's this gorgeous man here?"

Jack grinned and looked up before dropping the book. "Wow! Ye look incredible love. And ye certainly didn't take as long as I expected. Are ye all ready ta go?"

I nodded, then bit my lip for a second. "Hang on sweetie. I need to go get a clutch purse. I don't want to haul my usual monster of a handbag with me, and it really doesn't match my dress. I'll be right back." I spun around on my heel and headed back to the bedroom, grabbing a small silver clutch which I added my keys and wallet to as soon as I got back to the living room. I squeezed my cellphone and a roll of mints in as well. "All set."

Jack came over and kissed me. "Let's go, lass. Now, should we call an Uber or take yer car? Have ye been cleared ta drive yet?"

I nodded. "Yes, Jack. When I got tha stitches out a few days ago, tha doctor said I could drive again. I'm all for taking a cab or Uber though, since I don't know where I'm going. Also, that way if we get drinks, I don't have to worry about driving after." 

Jack grinned and nodded. He called an Uber from his phone and we headed down the stairs, having been told it would be there in five minutes or so. We went to a very nice restaurant, making me glad I had chosen the dress I was wearing. It was warm inside, but I was able to stay cool, and it was the perfect level of dressy. Jack had to push his sleeves up partway through the meal. We talked quietly at the corner table we had been given, enjoying each others company, and told each other more about ourselves, just like any good date. I learned Jack's real full name, and he learned my middle name, as well as a little more about my brothers and mom. I learned about his family. We joked about work, games, and fans. We held hands, looking into each others eyes. We stole a few kisses. The usual date stuff. It was wonderful. I offered to pay, but Jack insisted, so when we finished, we stepped out into the evening air, holding hands and smiling at each other. We walked to the nearby movie theater and chose a movie, buying the tickets. It would be another forty minutes before the movie started, so we walked back outside, leaning on each other slightly, with Jack having an arm around me. I had my head on his shoulder again. We walked around the neighborhood, looking at the different shops. I spotted a pub and we headed in getting a few drinks while we waited for the movie to start. One rum and coke for me and a beer for Jack later, we decided to walk back to the theater, getting there just as they started to let people in for the movie we were watching. I grinned at Jack and excused myself to use the restroom. When I came out, Jack was waiting with a bucket of popcorn and two drinks for us. I smiled and took my drink from him as we headed in and found seats. The movie was terrible, but we didn't mind, spending most of the time either snuggling and kissing, or practically in each others laps, making out. When the lights came back up after the movie ended, Jack and I headed for the lobby, with him calling an Uber for us from there. We made out some more on the ride home. I thanked the driver and paid, tipping him well, when we got home. Jack followed me up to my apartment, where we settled onto my couch and continued our make out session, like a couple of horny teenagers. Eventually, he called a stop to it. "Love, I think we better stop here. I'm getting very overheated and I think ye are too. If we don't stop here, we might not be able ta stop and neither of us is quite ready yet. Soon though, I think, at least for me. Ye are something special and I want ta make sure it is perfect for ye our first time together. Now, I'm going ta go home and take a cold shower. I'll see ye tomorrow. Goodnight love." 

"Okay Jack. Goodnight." We kissed again, more gently this time and Jack left. He was right about us separating for the night, but I had found myself far more ready to sleep with him then I expected. If I were being honest with myself, I would have said I could easy have slept with him tonight if he had asked. I blew out a frustrated sigh, started shutting all my lights off, and locked my front door, before heading back to bed with my laptop and cell phone. I started working on my book again, hammering out the rest of the details of my earlier idea, still too awake to sleep. At two in the morning, I got a text message on Skype from Jack. I grinned. He was still awake too, thinking of me, and couldn't sleep. He also mentioned he was feeling lonely. *Jack, do you want to come cuddle and try to sleep up here? I can let you in. I'll even stop working so you can sleep. You looked pretty tired earlier.*

*Yes, please. I'll be right up. And I'm bringing some clothes for tomorrow, my laptop, and a few things, so don't freak out. I just want to spend all day with you.*

I smiled. *Okay. See you in a few.* I watched him go offline and shut my computer down, heading back to the front door a few moments later. I got there just as Jack did, letting him in at the first knock. We kissed again and headed back to my room where he set his things down and climbed into bed with me, cuddling me close. I smiled at him and I could feel him relax almost immediately, he was asleep in just a few minutes and I drifted off soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter today, filled with lots of sweetness. :) 
> 
> Also, smutty chapter coming soon!! o.0 I shouldn't be as happy about that as I am, I think...


	13. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get ready to leave for California.

The next few days flew by, with Jack spending the vast majority of his time with me. We both got ready to leave for San Diego, packing suitcases, prepping videos, writing, doing social media, or making artwork, cleaning apartments, and doing laundry. On Sunday before the two of us left, I drove us to the pharmacy, where I went in and got my prescriptions, some tampons, and assorted other 'supplies' I thought we might want while we were gone. My period wasn't due for another two weeks, but sometimes travel knocked me out of my regular cycle, so I wanted to have somethings with me, just in case. The supplies were because I was hoping Jack and I would actually, finally, have sex. He had spent nearly every night since our date cuddling me in bed, letting both of us sleep far more soundly and easily than we had in a while, but I was beyond ready to go beyond the teasing and cuddles step. I didn't want to pressure him though, especially since he was the one who had come off a relationship far more recently. Nevertheless, I packed a party supply kit for the hotel, one with all the things I thought we might want or need, such as flavored lubes, warming and cooling gels, condoms, and some toys, in a drawstring bag, which was packing in the bottom of my suitcase. I also had a few extras in a bag in my carry on, just in case my suitcase was lost or delayed. Jack and I were spending so much time together that Felix had even stopped calling both of us daily to check on us, instead just texting or calling one of us, teasingly reminding us to take breaks and go outside, or asking us what we were doing that day. Honestly, I think he was relieved, but it was hard to tell for sure. 

When Monday came around, Jack and I spent the day at his apartment so he could work until we needed to leave for Dublin. I had arranged an Uber pickup ahead, to come get us at six that evening, for our nine thirty flight. We planned to eat while we were in Dublin, before we got to the airport, and then the flight left for London. We had a one hour layover there, after which the flight was non-stop to San Diego. It was going to be grueling, but we should be fairly comfortable in first class. The total trip was going to be about fourteen hours from airport to airport. Jack recorded videos while I worked on my novel, finishing another chapter and started two additional sketches. Both of them were digital drawings, things I could work on in the hotel, on the plane, or even while we were at the convention and had a few minutes of quiet down time. I was sitting out of the way, but still in the room with him, and both of us were comfortable, even if we did take frequent snuggle breaks. It actually helped us stay motivated because basically, whenever Jack finished a video, he would come over and cuddle me for a little while, helping me remember to take a break. When he switched to editing, I was the one who helped him remember to take breaks. Jack finished recording four videos and did some editing on another vlog, this one about going to ComicCon. He sent the game videos to his editor around five o'clock, and we both shut our computers down and finished gathering everything we needed to take, making a few trips up and down the elevator to the lobby. At ten to six, we were both ready, our doors were locked and apartments secured, our luggage in the lobby next to us. We checked our mailboxes one more time, then just leaned into each other, waiting on the car. It was a few minutes early, so we loaded everything and got in. Jack gave directions for where to take us and we settled back, snuggling together in the backseat of the car while we rode to Dublin. Jack had made a dinner reservation for us at a nice restaurant next to the airport, so we took our luggage to the airport first and checked our bags, before heading over for dinner. We timed it perfectly, and we were seated almost immediately in a quiet corner. I grinned at Jack as we were seated. "Thank ye Jack. This is very nice."

Jack grinned at me. "Have ye ever been here before? I know ye said ye lived in Dublin very briefly, and this is a fair popular spot."

I made a face. "No. My ex only took me out ta eat once in tha three weeks I was here, and that was ta a diner. Nothing against diners, mind ye, but they aren't exactly romantic dinner date locales. Especially if your date is a cheap son of a bitch and makes ye pay for yer own food, without even offering ta pay. Not that tha guy has ta pay every time, but offering at least is nice."

Jack grinned. "Ye are sounding more and more like ye are just glad ta be rid of him."

I nodded. "I have been realizing what a turd he really was, being with someone as great as ye. Ye are wonderful and really make me feel special, without feeling fragile. Ye don't seem ta mind that I have flaws, but just accept them and me as a whole person. It's amazing."

Jack blushed a little and smiled at me. "Love, that's how ye should be treated, not something ye should be amazed by."

I shook my head a little sadly for a second. "It's more rare than ye would think. It's just one of tha things I really like about ye." I grabbed his free hand, holding it across the table while we ate. We were almost finished eating when a table of fans recognized Jack and started to come over, trying not to squeal. I grinned and ducked my head. "I think ye've been spotted."

Jack looked and grinned. "Lass, that was an understatement. Good lord that's big group." I chuckled. There were probably twenty people in the group headed over our way. When they got to the table however, I was shocked. Most of them were fans of my work and wanted autographs from me. Jack grinned at me. "Ha!"

I stuck out my tongue at him. "Behave, ye goof." I turned to the group. "Hi everyone. Listen, I can't stop and sign something for all of ye today. We have a flight ta catch and need ta get ta the airport. How about a group picture instead?" The fans agreed and we took about ten group shots with various people's cameras, Jack being pressed into camera duty as well as one of the wait staff. After about ten pictures, I told them I really had to get back to my food so we could pay and leave in time for the flight. I knew we had plenty of time, but I was more than ready to cut things short. A few of the younger members of the group ask Jack for an autograph before they left, but we were mostly able to finish our food, pay, and escape afterwards. Jack and I headed to the airport hand in hand, walking along the street together happily. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Sorry for assuming they were fans of yers back there. I don't get recognized all that often, so I don't usually assume that kind of thing will be for me unless it's a promotional event that I'm at. Even then, I always feel tha need ta check and see if there's someone famous around first. My friends have all seen me do it."

Jack grinned, wrapping his arms around me. "Love, it was adorable. And honestly, I do know exactly how ye feel. I can hardly believe anyone recognizes me either. I always feel like there must be someone famous around that they are looking for until they say my name. It's a weird feeling isn't it?" I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder as we walked. Jack looked at me for a minute. "Love, how are ye comfortable doing that? We both know ye're taller than me. But ye look super comfy and natural. How?"

I giggled. "Actually, I just slouch a little and lean my body a little farther out. I am comfy. You're cuddly and I just can't help myself. Am I making ye uncomfortable? I can stop if ye need."

Jack shook his head. "No, love. Never. I just wondered. It honestly never occurred ta me until just now." Jack kissed the top of my head and we walked on, looking for the ticket counter we needed in the airport, which was massive. We found it after a few minutes and were directed to the area we needed for security and then the first class lounge where we were to wait for the plane. I started to sit on the couch in the lounge next to Jack, but he pulled in into his lap instead. I grinned at him and we kissed for several minutes. "Love, this is nice." I nodded, snuggling in closer. Jack wrapped his arms around me. "What are ye planning ta do tomorrow, after we land? Other than sleep I mean."

I chuckled. "Well, if I did my math right, we are going to be landing at around three or four in the morning, so I think we can get a cab and head ta tha hotel ta sleep for a few more hours. Then maybe call my brother or Mark and see if either of them want ta hang out? Unless you want ta just spend tha day relaxing and trying ta get used ta tha time difference."

Jack looked at me. "Lass, ye're calling tha shots on this trip. I'm just here ta support ye."

I shook my head. "Nope. Ye are on vacation. I decided earlier. So some of our downtime will be so ye can relax properly. Also, if we take pictures and post them it might calm tha fans down who are still worked up about ye overworking." I smiled at him. "Have ye looked at tha comments on my Twitter after tha videos ye posted with tha two of us went live? Yer fans are following me now too, or a lot of them are, and they are all being super nice and supportive. A fair few of them have also started reading my stuff for tha first time, from what they are saying, and they love it. I'm so happy ta see new readers and positive fan interaction."

Jack looked at me, surprised. "Ye have that many comments? Wow. That's fantastic. And ye might be right about posting some vacation type pics. But why did ye get ta decide I'm on vacation?"

I laughed. "Because ye won't take a proper vacation? And because I'm dragging ye along, so I'm going to make sure ye at least have some fun."

Jack looked at me, his eyes darkening. I grinned at his change of expression, not even pretending to misunderstand what he was thinking. "Lass..." 

I leaned forward and gave Jack a gentle kiss, cutting the rest of what he was going to say off. When I ended the kiss and sat back, I looked at him again. He looked like someone had stunned him. I curled against his chest, my head next to his. Then I leaned forward slightly and whispered in his ear. "We have a whole week together in the hotel Sean. I want ta use it well."

He shivered slightly when I said his real name, then swallowed and looked at me. "Are ye sure? I was waiting for ye ta be ready. I want this ta be perfect. And I love tha way ye say my name love."

I nodded. "I'm sure. Honestly, I was waiting for ye ta make a move, but I'm tired of waiting. So ye better rest up on tha plane laddie. Ye're going ta need all tha energy ye can muster when we get there. But if ye want ta meet up with either Mark or my brother's family first, I can be patient for one day. Then we can just lock ourselves in tha hotel until I need ta be at the con. Did I mention it's a short walk away from tha hotel ta tha con? Like less than five minutes?"

Jack grinned at me. "That's handy." I nodded, waiting. Jack thought for a few minutes. "Why don't we surprise visit Mark? Is LA far from San Diego? My US geography is sketchy."

I chuckled. "It's about an hour and a half by car. Not out of the realm of possibility. But how are ye sure he'll be home?"

Jack looked surprised I would even ask. "He should be. Where else would he be?"

I looked at him for a minute. "Jack, Mark has ta get ready for tha con himself. Plus, I'm sure he has friends. What if he's already in San Diego? If ye want ta try ta surprise him, I think we would do better to stop in after the con, before we fly back ta Ireland. What's up with ye two trying ta surprise each other anyway?"

Jack grinned. "It's just revenge for him stopping in unannounced. He scared ye off that first day he was there, after all. We had ta come make an excuse ta visit later."

I laughed. "Really? Ye killed tha Internet in tha building just so ye could make an excuse ta come up and visit me? I don't know whether ta be flattered or creeped out now."

Jack shook his head, still grinning. "No, but we could have watched something else, or played a game without the Internet. I really just wanted Mark ta get ta meet ye. And I thought maybe ye were working and needed a break that day as well."

I shook my head. We just cuddled on the couch in the lounge after that, in comfortable silence. Both of us would occasionally sneak kisses in, but we were mostly just quiet, not disturbing anyone. We had about another ten minutes to wait before the flight attendant came in and directed us onto the plane, leading us to first class. There were about ten people in the compartment, but it was roomy and had more than enough seating. The flight attendant, a young man by the name of Devin, offered us drinks while we waited for takeoff, which Jack and I both accepted. Jack got a double whiskey, neat, and I got a rum and diet cola. We sipped at our drinks and got comfortable in the seats. Jack got his phone out and was scrolling through social media, but I had a pad of paper out and was working on a new drawing. This one was once again Jack, but it was more planned and careful. I had hopes that by the time we ended our trip, I could present it to him, completed and signed. Right now though, it was still in the very roughest of early sketches, with nothing to actually say it was Jack, as opposed to anyone else. The flight attendant came over to have Jack turn his phone off for takeoff, so I put my drawing away as well, turning to face Jack. "Here we go, sweetie. This is going to be a fun trip, I hope!" Jack grinned at me and held my hand while we taxied off down the runway. We then were able to resume normal activities, so he went back to social media and responding to comments and I went back to my drawing. We landed in London shortly after and watched as the passengers changed, waiting in the first class section of the plane for quite some time. I shifted in my seat slightly and put my drawing away when the flight attendant came back to tell us we were ready to leave again. I looked at Jack, who already looked tired. I was tired too. I rang the flight attendant. "Can we please get some pillows and a couple of blankets?" He smiled, brought the requested items, and helped us recline our seats after we took off. Jack and I leaned into each other again, my head on his shoulder, in the reclined position with the armrest between us. We were also holding hands under the blankets. We both fell asleep quickly, comforted by the presence of the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know. More is coming soon.


	14. San Diego*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jack are in San Diego now, with a little free time before the convention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my.
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack and I slept almost the entire flight to California, waking up a few times, but mostly we just slept. Neither of us had been sleeping all that well unless we slept in the same room, and we had only done that a few times so far. We had both been feeling the strain of the lack of sleep but neither of us was willing to admit it was really a problem unless things got really bad. On the plane, there was no one to know or care if we slept the entire flight away, no work that had to be done, no social media that we had to respond to. I woke up first, about two hours before we were going to land. Jack had turned on his side in the seat, so he was facing me and was gently snoring, an adorable little snuffling snore that was barely audible. I smiled at him fondly, and wished we could be in actual beds, sleeping. When Devin saw I was awake, he came over and asked if there was anything he could get me, and I shook my head. "No thanks. Well, actually, how close are we to San Diego?"

Devin smiled at me warmly. "I can go check. I know if everything is on schedule, we should land in an hour or so, but I heard one of the other attendants commenting that we had run into some delays, so let me go see how far behind we actually are."

"Thank ye." I adjusted my seat back into the upright position, took the blanket off and let go of Jack's hand, standing up to stretch. I needed a bathroom break. I stood stretching until Devin came back and informed me that we had been delayed by about an hour, so we would be landing in just over two hours, not the one he had initially told me. I thanked him and stepped back to use the bathroom, washing my face while I was in there, to remove the last of the sleep from my eyes and wake me up. I was still very tired, but wanted to stay awake until after we landed and got to the hotel, where I figured I could take a short nap to help me adjust to the time difference. I made my way back to the seat and was just getting settled back in when Jack opened his gorgeous blue eyes, looking at me closely. "Hey sweetie. How did ye sleep?"

Jack groaned. "Better than I have been, but I'm still tired. What time is it? And more importantly, how close are we ta landing?"

I smiled at him. "Well, we are about two hours away from landing, according ta our flight attendant, and it's currently ten forty five at home, so two forty five am California time. I'm going ta try ta stay awake until we get ta tha hotel, then take a nap, but I was going ta work on my drawing for a little while. Do ye want ta go back ta sleep, or take a nap with me at tha hotel when we land?"

Jack grinned. "I'll stay up with ye. I like watching ye draw and I can work on social media for a bit if ye need ta concentrate on what yer doing, and I'm distracting ye. What are ye drawing this time lass?"

I smiled at him. "I can't tell ye right now. It's a surprise for ye." I leaned over and kissed him gently. "It's kind of a thank ye present for all tha help and support ye've been giving me lately."

Jack smiled. "Love, ye don't need ta do that. I'd be doing it even if ye were just my friend, so of course I'll be helping my girlfriend. And ye help me a lot too."

"I know Jack, but I wanted ta do this. I hope ye'll like it."

"Love, if ye make, I will. Ye are an amazing artist. Besides, I love everything ye do."

I blushed, then got a sassy look on my face, leaning in close. "Jackaboy, ye haven't even _seen_ everything I can do yet. Just ye wait for later, I have plans that will blow yer mind." I kissed him, letting the promise linger through my actions. Jack swallowed when I pulled away, shifting uncomfortably. I grinned savagely, winking at him. "Problem sweetie?"

Jack growled. "That's not fair. Ye knew we can't do anything here. I am going ta hold ye ta that promise though."

I chuckled and hugged him. "Sorry ta get ye all worked up. I love ye." I yawned and went back to my drawing. Suddenly my hand stilled as I realized what I had said. Did I really just tell Jack I loved him? DID I love him? It made a lot of sense. I wondered briefly how Jack felt about me. Did he love me too? I glanced over at Jack, who was on his phone once more. He hadn't noticed my admission apparently. I mentally kicked myself and got back to work, taking extra care as I drew now, getting all the details just so. By the time we landed, I was nearly finished. All that remained was shading, spraying the fixative, and possibly framing it. I tucked the art back away as we got off the plane, got our luggage, hailed a cab, and got to the hotel. We were checked in at record speed and in our suite by five thirty. I yawned, set an alarm for ten thirty, and fell into one of the beds, already asleep before I could even get under the blankets. 

The alarm buzzed, annoying me awake far too soon. I woke up slowly, confused by my surrounding for a moment, until I woke up fully. Jack looked like he had fallen asleep the same way I had, barely on a bed, just crashing as soon as he was laying down. He was coming awake now, slowly, just like I was. I gave him a sleepy smile and stretched, sitting up. Jack immediately perked up and came over to my side. "Love, why did ye set tha alarm so early in tha day?"

I smiled. "I want ta get adjusted ta tha time zone difference as soon as possible. Besides, I have plans for us today, Sean. Starting with a shower. Do ye want ta join me?" I stood up, swaying my hips slightly more than necessary as I walked to the bathroom. Jack swallowed, nodded, and chased after me, shedding clothes as he did. By the time he got to the bathroom, he was down to just his boxers. I swallowed, seeing him. He was gorgeous, so sexy I couldn't help but run my hands all over him and drag him in for a long, hot kiss. I barely noticed he was exploring my body with his hands as well, stripping my clothes off as we made out in the bathroom, leaned against the wall. When we both pulled back from the kiss, trying to catch our breath, I looked down and saw my shirt was gone, as was my skirt. I grinned. "That was fast work, babe. I didn't even feel ye take my shirt off. Did ye at least undo tha buttons properly, or is that shirt a lost cause now?" 

Jack grinned. "Yer shirt is fine. I worked slowly, so ye wouldn't notice, but ye are so hot, I couldn't help myself. Ye've been killing me, teasing me these last few days and weeks. Ye're so sexy. I can't believe I get ye all ta myself."

I smiled, lust clouding both our eyes as we looked at each other. We both reached for the other at the same time, stripping the last of our clothes off, tossing them carelessly in a heap on the floor as we practically attacked the other. Both of us were rapidly overheating, even naked. I stopped Jack for just a few seconds. "Jack, let's either get in tha shower or go back ta tha bed. I would love ta screw ye against a wall, but not for our first time together, okay? And we need some protection." Jack blinked, coming back down from his lust fueled high long enough to nod. He practically dragged me back out to the bed. He growled and headed for his bags, looking for something. I reached over and grabbed my small 'kit' from my carry on, placing it on the bedside table. I looked for Jack again. He was still digging in his bags, clearly frustrated. "Sean? What are you looking for?"

He shivered when I said his name. Then he turned to me and growled, holding up a box of condoms he had just found. I grinned, gesturing to the bedside table and the kit I had placed there. He grinned as well, coming over to me, sliding a condom on as he did. "Love, ye really did plan this ahead, didn't ye? And I guess we were both thinking alike, although ta be fair, I've been carrying condoms around with me for a while, in case ye decided ta take this a bit further suddenly. I was afraid ye still weren't ready."

I grabbed him, flipping him down onto the bed, pinning him under me as I slid over him, teasing a moan out of both of us. "Oh, I'm ready. I have been since our very first date. I just didn't want ta rush you. Ye're tha one who just got out of tha relationship." 

Jack groaned. "Enough talking. Ye're too distracting and I need ye now." I nodded and we reached for each other once more, kissing, teasing, and exploring each other, going a little more slowly at first, but quickly working ourselves back to a fever pitch. Jack moved so his head was down at the level of my breasts and before I realized what he was doing he was sucking and nipping my left breast, rubbing my right nipple to hard attention with his hand. I groaned and bucked my hips slightly. His other hand immediately started trailing down my side, leaving me felling like fire was consuming my skin where ever he touched. When he got to the main event, I was already nearly at an orgasm, just from the teasing. I was making needy noises and whining now, unable to think or ask for what I wanted. Jack broke away from my breast and looked at me. I was a mess, I was sure. Whatever he saw made him growl and his eyes grow even darker, something I hadn't thought possible. He moved suddenly again, grabbing my hips with both hands and pulling me close, kissing me breathless and probing into me gently with his very hard, very large, very hot member. I tried to buck, forcing him in, but he was holding me in place, teasing and exploring me I shivered almost uncontrollably now and whimpered. Jack broke the kiss, grinning wolfishly. "Are ye ready love?" I nodded. "I need ta hear ye say it. Say my name." 

"S-s-sean. I ne-need you. N-now. Pl-ple-please." I practically sobbed the last part out unable to hold back any more. Jack shivered once and plunged in. I gasped and felt my orgasm getting even closer, my belly starting to warm and my brain melting with desire, need, and feelings. Jack was huge and I felt stretched to the breaking point, but he waited a moment for me to adjust waiting until I moved first. We picked up a steady rhythm, gaining speed, not being quiet or caring, just fucking like animals in heat, the bed banging repeatedly into the wall behind us. Neither of us could take it much more. Just before I felt the first wave of pleasure overwhelm me, I drew Jack's face into mine and kissed him hard, gently biting his lower lip, mating our tongues the way our bodies were already doing. It was enough to drive us both over the edge. We both climaxed, laying spent on the bed for several minutes after. I looked over at Jack. "Wow." That was all I could manage to say.

Jack smiled, looking wiped out. "Wow, indeed. Ye are a wild woman love. I had no idea. I think ye left bruises. Not that I mind. Can we go take a shower now? And get some food. For some reason, I'm starved now." 

I chuckled weakly. "Yeah. We should go clean up, then we can get food and explore a bit if ye want. Or we can clean up enough ta order room service, call Mark or my brother, and see what they have planned. Or we could order room service and go for another round. Ye choose, since it's yer vacation sweetie." I yawned and tried to move. Nope. I still felt boneless. I could wait another few minutes. Jack grinned seeing what was going on.

"Love, can't ye get up? What's tha matter? Tired or something?"

I gave him an evil grin. "Or something. I don't see you moving either, Mr. Smarty-no-pants." Jack laughed loudly at that. I blushed a little. "I was going to call ye a smartypants, but yer pants are definitely missing. In fact, both our pants are and yer friend downstairs is getting mighty lively again. I need to use the bathroom first, and I really want that shower." I managed to push myself away from Jack, my whole body protesting and get into a standing position. Jack whined a little at the loss of contact. I smiled at him. "Ye can come join me in tha shower. This time though, we are definitely getting in under tha water. Don't forget ta bring a condom." I winked at him, turned on my heel, and sashayed into the bathroom, not caring that I was naked, and adding as much hip swaying as I could safely manage. I heard a growl and rustling behind me. I grinned and used the toilet, then stepped over to the shower, turning the water on and adjusting the temperature to something I would be comfortable with, and that I hoped Jack would be as well. I stepped under the water, enjoying the waterfall showerhead and started washing up, taking my time, letting the water massage some life back into me. Jack joined me a moment after I stepped in and we explored each other's bodies much more leisurely this time, the frantic edge gone now. It was incredible, hot, sweet, romantic, and sexy all at the same time. We stayed in the shower for a very long time until we both felt like we needed to get out, needing food and snuggles, in a post-sex haze. I looked at Jack as I got dressed and curled up on the couch in front of the large TV in the second area of the suite. "Babe? What did ye decide we should do? Ye never answered. I think ye got distracted by something."

Jack came over next to me, pulling his shirt down into place and settled next to me, snuggling in close. I smiled and played with his hair absentmindedly, something I had found myself doing nearly every time we snuggled. Jack smiled as well. "Love, let's order some food now, something light, and call Mark first. If he's busy, we can call yer brother's family and see if they want ta meet for dinner and drinks."

I nodded. "Sounds good." I leaned forward just long enough to grab the room service menus from the table, handing one to Jack and keeping the other for myself. I was torn. I was rather hungry, and several things sounded good, but if we were potentially going to eat a big dinner with friends or family, I didn't want to fill up too much. My stomach growled loudly, making Jack grin. A few seconds later, his stomach replied, and I grinned. We both opted for larger meals than we had originally intended, but ate everything quickly when the food arrived a short time later. We had called Mark while we waited and he was surprised we were in California already, but invited us to come visit that evening, asking if we minded meeting up with some other people. Jack was the one on the phone, so he knew who they were, but I had no idea and he refused to tell me. 

After lunch, we had about two hours to kill before we needed to leave to go to LA. Jack and I were both feeling a little tired, so we decided to take a short nap again, so I set my alarm for an hour before we needed to leave, giving us time to get changed and ready after we woke back up, and we cuddled down into the bed, falling asleep in each other's arms, happy.


	15. And Tell Me You Love Me *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jack go visit Mark and have dinner with him and some mystery friends in LA.

Jack and I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I looked at Jack, smiling brightly. He looked a lot more relaxed and rested already. I was feeling more like my old self then I had in a while as well. We both were curled up in each others arms still, looking sleepy. I cuddled closer, trying to shake the last of the sleep from my foggy brain. Jack grinned at me. "Love, if ye keep that up, we might be late leaving for dinner with Mark. Come on, lass, let's go get ready ta leave and call a cab." I yawned and nodded, unwrapping from his warm body slowly, reluctantly. Then I sat up and stretched before heading over to my luggage and opening the bag, gently sorting through the clothes inside until I found what I was looking for. I gathered my clothes in my arms and stepped in the bathroom to get ready, hauling my small makeup bag with me. Since I didn't know who else would be at dinner, I wanted to look nice. I brushed my hair out first, untangling the snarls that had formed during sleep, sex, and several make out sessions with Jack today. Then I took off the clothes I was currently wearing, washed up briefly, applying some body spray in a light, brown sugar, pear, and honey scent, before putting on my underwear. I chose the silver and dark purple lace set of undergarments and shook the wrinkles out of my dress that I was planning on wearing. It was a soft, sparkling, metallic silver dress that complimented my skin and hair marvelously. It was just formal enough for a night out, without being too formal for something fairly casual. I always felt like it was magical on me, accenting my curves in the best ways possible, and minimizing my problem areas. Besides looking fabulous, it was the most comfortable dress I had ever owned and very easy to put on or take off. Once I had it on, I did my makeup with a very light hand, opting for silver eyeshadow, black eyeliner and mascara, and some bright crimson lipstick. I smiled when I was done, looking at my appearance critically. I looked good, well composed, relaxed, and subtly sexy. I decided to curl my hair, at least a little, and set about doing so while I slid on some thigh high stockings and my shoes. My dress came down far enough that I knew no one would be able to tell that the stockings weren't full pantyhose, but they breathed much better and were far more comfortable to walk in. After the curlers were hot enough, I put them in my hair, spraying some water on my hair to dampen it and help the curl hold. Then I timed the rollers, removed them, and brushed to gently soften the look, spraying some hairspray on to keep everything in place. I nodded, satisfied, when I finished. Then I stepped out into the main room, looking for Jack.

He was just putting the finishing touches on his own look, brushing his hair into place in front of another mirror. He looked breathtakingly gorgeous. He had opted for a suit in dark blue, making his hair and eyes appear far brighter and more intense than normal. I felt my heart beat kick up and my breath catch in my throat as I smiled at him, my eyes shining. He came over and grabbed my hand, his own eyes shining out the most intense blue I had ever experienced. "Love, ye look stunning. Are ye ready ta go? I called ta have a cab ready ta meet us in a few minutes, and we can wait in tha lobby until it gets here if ye want."

"Sounds great Jack. Let me grab my purse and a few things and we can go." Jack nodded and released my hand. I walked away gathering my purse, the room key, my drawing and art supplies, and the art I was working on for Jack. I tucked it all in my large purse, grabbed my cell phone, and came back over to him with a smile. "Okay, let's go!" Jack grinned and wrapped an arm around me as we headed out the door. The car was waiting for us when we got to the lobby, taking us off to LA. We snuggled for the whole trip, and I managed to finish the picture I was working on while Jack was on social media again. We arrived at Mark's apartment at exactly five thirty, as he had requested. We were just getting out of the car when Mark opened the front door, waving to us. We smiled, finished paying and walked over to Mark, both of us giving him friendly hugs. Jack then immediately wrapped his arms around my waist, making me grin. Mark raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment, leading us into his apartment to show us around. While Jack had been to LA before, Mark had apparently moved since he had last been to visit. After the tour, we all settled in Mark's living room, getting comfortable, and playing some games while we chatted. I was bursting with curiosity about dinner, but so far had managed not to ask any questions. By six o'clock I couldn't hold back any longer. I waited for an opening and leapt in. "So, Mark, Jack didn't tell me anything about dinner tonight, other than I should dress nicely and there would be some other people there. Who are we meeting?"

Mark chuckled. "Did you know you've picked up an Irish accent now, [y/n]? It's adorable. And I asked Jack not to tell you anything. I want it to be a surprise. You know, like when you paid for my Uber to the airport ahead of time."

I rolled my eyes. "Let it go, Mark. I was being nice ta ye." I snuggled closer to Jack's side, suddenly feeling the need for his presence as I shivered slightly. "I don't like meeting new people usually. If ye won't tell me who is going ta be there, can ye at least tell me how many there will be?" Jack hugged me a little closer, kissing my cheek, silently comforting me. I tucked myself into a tighter ball at his side and listened for Mark's answer.

He was shaking his head. "You really can't be that shy. It's not that many people anyway, just five or so. We're meeting them in about an hour for drinks and then dinner, okay?"

I swallowed and tried to stay calm. Five new people at once was a lot. I hoped I could handle it. I shivered again, making Jack turn to me. "Love, it will be alright. Ye will like them, and they are going ta love ye. Come here. Ye're getting all worked up over this, I can see. Ye need ta relax. I'll be here tha whole time with ye. I promise it won't be bad." Jack pulled me into his lap, hugging me closer even than before. I wrapped myself around him, clinging tightly as I tried my best to stay calm and focus on something other than panicking. I eventually succeeded by asking Mark if we could stop by an art store on the way out so I could buy a frame. It was enough of a distraction that I could focus on that, thinking about the art I had finished shading on the ride here for Jack, and not my anxiety. My breathing steadied and my heart slowed back to it's normal pace. I even loosened my grip on Jack a little. He smiled at me, reassuringly. 

Mark had agreed to stop, so we headed out around six thirty, allowing time for traffic and the stop, as long as I was quick. I was, asking the guys to wait in Mark's car for me while I ran inside, found the perfect frame, and bought a small can of fixative, some extra drawing supplies, and a very nice set of craft and art knives. I paid for everything on my credit card and dashed back out to the car, tucking the bag in at my feet. Mark and Jack seemed surprised at how fast I had managed to go in and get what I needed. Mark even commented on it. "Are you really done already? It always takes me a lot more than five minutes to buy anything. And Thomas always takes forever at these kinds of stores too. I figured we'd have to come drag you out in after ten more minutes. You were only in there for about five."

I blushed and blinked. "I'm all set. I just needed a frame and a few other things, which mostly could have waited anyway. Jack and I probably could have bought them in San Diego tomorrow, truth be told. I have to be at tha convention center for part of tha day, ta set up and for tha early access guests, but mostly I have tha day free."

"Really? Huh. I wonder if Thomas has to attend that as well? I'll have to ask him." Mark turned his attention back to the road, driving us to the restaurant. When we got there, he found a parking spot for us and we all got out, Jack immediately rushing over to open my door and assist me if I wanted. I grinned at him and took his hand, exiting the car gracefully before pulling him in for a quick kiss. I was careful not to leave any lipstick on his face, but I couldn't resist kissing him. He smiled and closed the door to the car, wrapping an arm around me again. Mark grinned, watching the two of us interact. I looked at him, saw he was watching, and blushed. "Hey, you don't have to be embarrassed, [y/n]. I thought you and Jack were cute. And you are both so relaxed and happy around each other, it's great to see. Now, come on. I can see everyone else inside. They must have gotten here early too. Come meet them."

Jack pulled me along as we walked inside, my steps slow and nervous. When we got in to the restaurant, Mark walked up to two people and greeted them before turning to another group of four. All six people followed him over towards Jack and I, curiosity all over their faces. I shrank into Jack's side a little more. He tightened his arm around me, in a one armed hug, and whispered "Calm down. Ye're going ta like these people."

I swallowed my nerves as best I could and watched them approach. The first two I saw made me relax slightly. One was Mark's brother, Thomas, and a woman, probably his wife from the way he had his arm on her. They were smiling at me. I gave them a tentative smile back. Then I saw the group behind them. It was four people, two of whom I recognized from pictures. Danny Sexbang and Ninja Brian. I was a little surprised, until I remembered Jack saying he knew them and that they were fellow YouTubers. I didn't relax, but I wasn't quite as ready to flee either. Mark walked up to me, squeezing around everyone else. "Okay, [Y/N], this is my brother Thomas, his lovely wife, Julie, and my friends and fellow YouTubers, Dan Avidan, Brian Wecht, Arin Hansen, and Suzy Berhow, Arin's wife. They are all Game Grumps. Oh, and if I remember correctly, you might recognize Dan, Arin, and Brian from StarBomb. Danny and Brian are also the band NSP."

I nodded, my voice barely a whisper as I answered. "I recognized them as they were walking over. Hello." I waved at them all.

Thomas immediately stepped over and shook my hand. "I've been wanting to meet you forever. I have to know, who does the art for your books? I need to steal them for a couple of side projects, if they can find the time. They are incredibly talented." 

I blushed. "Th-thank ye. I do all my own art. I might be able ta take a break and work on another project, depending on what it is and what ye need." Jack grinned at me, catching my eye. "It's nice ta meet ye too. Mark was insulted I knew who ye were but not him when we first met."

Thomas laughed. "Oh my god. I can totally see him complaining about that. Thank you. You just made my night!" He grinned and stepped back, whispering to his wife, grinning the whole time. Mark gave me a sour look.

I grinned at him. "Hey, it's your own fault for not telling me who we were meeting. I _might_ have been able to keep that story ta myself if I had known who would be here. But then again, maybe not." My voice was a little louder now, but still not up to my usual boisterous volume. Mark heard me though and blushed. Jack was grinning, thoroughly amused. I glanced over that the rest of the group, who were also grinning now. I smiled at them, nervous, and stepped forward slightly. Jack followed, holding my hand now, having let go of my waist when I greeted Thomas. "So, um, hi. As Mark said, I'm [y/n], or the author [Y/P/N]. I'm a big fan of NSP and StarBomb by tha way." 

Danny grinned at me, coming over and shaking my hand. When he stepped back, Brian came over. He shook my hand and surprised me by adding a comment. "I've read all your books, by the way, and they're really good. Your descriptions are amazing, and you actually take science into consideration when you write, even though the world you are describing is completely different from our own. That's pretty unusual. I like your art style too. It really adds to the descriptions and clarifies what something that would otherwise be hard to understand, looks like. It's impressive." 

I blushed. "Th-thanks. I usually draw out tha difficult ta describe things ta help me find a way ta explain them and then tha illustration gets added ta tha books. Or I feel tha need ta draw something and then add that ta tha story, although that's more rare. And as for science, of course I write it in. I'm a giant geek. It grates on me when I read a story that just throws science out tha window for no reason. Even other places, that might be very different, are still going ta have consistent science principles like gravity, laws of motion and conservation of energy. I'm a little surprised to hear that's what interested you though."

Brian grinned at me. "You don't know my background then. I used to be a college Physics professor. I was also a theoretical physicist, studying things like string theory and quantum field theory."

I blinked. "Oh. Uh, no I didn't know that. I don't really watch much YouTube, if you talked about it there. Actually, I don't watch YouTube at all. I listen ta NSP and StarBomb a lot though. I love tha music you guys make."

Brian smiled. "Well, that explains it then. Nice to meet you."

"You too." Brian stepped back and Arin and Suzy both stepped over. Suzy surprised me by hugging me, extracting a squeak from me. I blushed. "S-sorry. Ye surprised me. Hi."

Suzy grinned. "Hello. Mark has told us a bunch about you and we all saw the videos Jack has been doing with you, including the vlog about the two of you dating. It's so great to meet you in person though. You seem so sweet, and you are clearly good for Jack." I smiled, relaxing a lot more. Suzy seems genuinely sweet and caring, easing my nerves. I was still feeling shy, but a lot less anxious. I looked at Jack, he was grinning as well. Suzy stepped back, letting me go for a minute and Arin stepped forward, shaking my hand. We exchanged brief greeting before everyone headed to the bar for dinner drinks. I was feeling quite nervous and shy still, so I just let everyone else catch up and talk. I answered if someone asked me a direct question, but mostly I stayed silent. I had ordered a mojito and was sipping that while everyone chatted. Jack kept his arm on my waist and I cuddled as close as I could hiding slightly in his side again. He would periodically look at me and see I was still hiding against him and shake his head sadly, but I was still feeling the urge to run away completely and hide, so this was about all I could manage. After everyone finished their drinks, we were seated. I of course sat next to Jack, squeezed over as close as I could manage, and Thomas sat next to me.

About ten minutes after we were seated at the table, Thomas turned to me. "So, [Y/N], Mark tells me you haven't been in Ireland long. Can I ask why you have an accent now, then? And what made you move in the first place?"

I blushed and looked at the tablecloth. Jack squeezed my hand encouragingly. "I pick up accents a lot. Actually, I tend ta pick up tha accent of wherever I live after I start talking ta people in tha area and interacting a little more, which is why I didn't really have one while ye were visiting Jack, Mark. I've always had it happen ta me. It doesn't happen as much if I keep hearing tha old accent regularly, but usually when I move, it happens." I took a sip of water before continuing. "And I moved ta Ireland last year ta follow someone who I was dating seriously at tha time, who then cheated on me and dumped me three weeks later before moving back ta tha US. I moved out of tha apartment we had been sharing before he came back though tha day he dumped me, so I only found out about that part from friends who saw him and were asking about me, later. I liked Ireland more than I liked him, as it turned out. And I really like where I live now." 

Jack grinned and squeezed my hand again, his eyes dancing. "I do too. I still say I got tha better end of tha deal, as far as that goes. He lost his job, or at least promotion from what yer friends told ye, his apartment, and ye, which is tha biggest loss in my book." I blushed and smiled at Jack, leaning on his shoulder. He leaned over and kissed the top of my head sweetly. 

"Thank ye Jack. Actually, I tend ta agree that he came off worse in tha deal. I've gotten ta meet some really cool people because of tha move. Plus, my fans don't know where I live, which was always a fear in my old town."

Danny looked at me and laughed a little. "You are definitely not what I expected. You are so quiet. I kind of expected Jack's girlfriend to be loud and intense, like him."

I blushed again. Jack grinned at Danny. "She can be. She's just really shy. I mean like extremely shy ta tha point of it being crippling for her. That's why she's mad at Mark too. He refused ta tell her who would be here tonight, or even tha exact number. She'll warm up soon, especially if we start talking about one of her areas of interest. Right love?"

I nodded, sitting back up a little. "I'm trying. Ye all have no idea how hard this is for me. I have a very severe case of social anxiety, and it has even caused me panic attacks in tha past. I have medication I take for it, but I still need help managing it. That's actually why Jack's here with me. He agreed ta help me during the convention, before we were even dating. I am usually fine in front of a crowd, particularly if I can't see individual faces or it's just a camera, but one on one and small groups, not so much."

Jack squeezed my hand again. "Love, ye're doing great. I know how hard this is for ye and I'm proud of ye."

I looked at him and felt my heart skip. How had I managed to fall in love so quickly and deeply with someone so perfect for me? And how had I made him have feelings for me as well? Arin grinned and caught my attention when he commented. "You two are so adorable together. Jack clearly cares about you a lot, [Y/N]. But it's equally clear you adore him. So how did you two meet anyway? I want to hear the story."

I laughed. "Okay, but it's kind of odd. I live in tha same building as Jack, and have for months, but never met him until I literally bumped into a random stranger on tha street." I blushed at the memory, shaking my head. "One of my old friends had called me ta check on me. I hadn't been very active online in a few days and she was worried, knowing I tend ta hole up and hide from tha world, not socializing for long periods of time. Anyway when she called, my voice sounded terrible from disuse, which she immediately figured out, having heard me like that before. She threatened ta come find me, kick my ass, and drag me ta all tha local bars and clubs, if I didn't go find someone ta talk ta that day. I had forgotten she didn't know where I lived, and knew she would do it, so I decided ta go out and act like a tourist, having never really explored tha town before. Anyway, I was walking back home around lunchtime and wasn't paying attention, so I tripped and ran inta Felix, who I didn't recognize, because, well, why would I? I don't watch YouTube. I really only knew about YouTubers from what friends had told me and the fan-boying my nephew does. So, anyway, I apologized and offered ta buy him lunch ta make up for knocking inta him. He agreed, but then refused ta let me pay for his food, making me take him ta find tha apartment building instead. He didn't know I lived there, and I didn't volunteer tha information. I was going ta just let him find tha apartment on his own after I should him tha front door of tha building, but he insisted I come up and try ta cheer up Jack. He actually told me 'Jack's been feeling kind of down lately and needs friendly faces and fun people around him. Ye'll do in a pinch.'" I chuckled at the memory. "I reluctantly agreed and we went up ta Jack's apartment, where Felix knocked. Jack didn't answer and I started ta get antsy, edging my way down tha hall ta leave, when Felix yelled for Jack ta open tha door. Jack immediately did, but assumed I was a fan who had tracked him down." I turned to Jack with a smile. "Ye know, that's actually pretty insulting. Ye and Mark both. First things ye said ta me assumed I knew who ye were, both of ye." I shook my head, my eyes twinkling. "So arrogant." I leaned in and kissed him, whispering the rest of the comment in his ear. "But I love ye anyway, sweetie."

Jack grinned at me, then suddenly stilled, the words sinking in. He raised an eyebrow at me. I blushed and nodded, laying my head against his shoulder again. His grin was enormous after that, and he seemed unable to shake it the entire rest of the night for more than a few minutes at a time. I loved seeing him that happy. Everyone else at the table immediately asked Jack what I had said, but he refused to tell them. Mark looked at me speculatively. Suzy winked at me after the conversation picked up and moved on. Jack diverted the groups attention by asking Dan and Arin about what games they were going to be filming next. I focused on that as well, since it was something I was actually interested in. Before long we all launched into a discussion about video games that I was involved in as well, forgetting my shyness and adding my own thoughts and opinions. In fact I got quite loud after a little while, arguing with Arin. Arin and I eventually settled on agreeing to disagree and I turned looked around the table again. Danny and Brian were grinning at me. Julie and Thomas were looking at Mark who was talking to Suzy and waving his hands around like crazy. Jack was looking at me, smiling again. And Arin was turning to see what Mark and Suzy were discussing. We had all just about finished our food, so the waiter suddenly appeared behind me, startling a yelp out of me. I blushed brightly. Jack grabbed my hand, holding it and stroking the back of it with his thumb. "Easy there love. Ye need ta calm down." The waiter asked if we were going to have any desserts, and Jack immediate said yes, so the dessert menu was brought out for us. I shared a menu with Jack, giving me an excuse to lean into his side and cuddle with him. I finally decided to get a chocolate blackberry mousse brownie combination dish that sounded amazing to me. Jack got some lemon lime cake with a raspberry gelato and chocolate sauce. Everyone else ordered various things as well. We handed the menus back over, but I stayed snuggled into Jack's side, my head on his shoulder again. 

I yawned once, trying to hide it, but Mark immediately saw it. "Hey, are you two okay? I mean jet lag must be kicking your teeth in, right?"

Jack shook his head. I looked over at Mark. "Not really. We had an overnight flight and landed really early, but we've been napping a bit today. Mostly, I wanted ta get acclimated ta the time zone difference as soon as possible, but we left early enough in tha week that we had some time ta adjust. Sorry about tha yawn."

Danny waved me off. "Hey, you and Jack just got here today and you're still awake. It must fell like midnight to you or something right?"

I looked at Jack, my eyes twinkling as we both checked our phones. "Nope. Not midnight. It's officially four am at home." Almost everyone blinked at that, startled. "We have an eight hour time difference, remember? So between that and tha ungodly long flight, my body is all confused about tha time. Although, my body is usually all twisted around on tha time anyway."

Jack chuckled. Then he pulled me in and kissed me gently. I sighed, closed my eyes and kissed him back, forgetting for a moment that we were here with other people, until the wolf whistles and catcalling started. I blushed again and ducked my head. Jack held me close and raised an eyebrow at his friends. "Ye lot can all shut up. Lass, ignore them." I looked into his blue eyes and felt truly relaxed for the first time since we had left the hotel earlier. He smiled. "That's better. Ye've been too tense all day. I know ye have been on edge about meeting new people, but ye could have trusted me when I said ye'd like them. I wouldn't lie ta ye." He whispered another comment. "I love ye too much for that." My heart pounded. He must have seen something in my face, because he pulled me in for another quick kiss before letting me go and helping sit back up in my seat, just as the desserts came. We all ate, enjoying the rich and delicious desserts. I offered Jack a bite of mine, which he took happily. He offered me some of his as well, but I declined, reminding him of my dislike of lemons. He grinned at me, winking. "I remembered. I just thought ye might like ta try some anyway, love." I shook my head at him.

Suzy laughed, drawing my attention. "The two of you are completely in your own world, you know that right? It's super sweet. You know, [y/n], I had been starting to wonder if the way you acted on camera with Jack was real, only because of how shy you are. I don't anymore. You're finally starting to relax and be less stiff, mostly when you and he interact. Just how long have the two of you been seeing each other anyway?"

I looked at Jack again and blinked. He looked startled too. "Um, I met him just over a month and a half ago. We've been dating a couple of weeks? Give or take a few days."

Danny grinned at us. "Nice. The two of you act more like you've been together a lot longer though. If I'd had to guess without knowing either of you, I would have said you'd been together for years. You just seem so comfortable around each other."

Thomas was staring at the two of us. "Are you serious? I thought you two had been dating for a lot longer than that! I had no idea..." 

I felt a little lost, so I turned back to Jack. He looked as surprised as I was, but quickly pulled me in to lean against him, wrapping an arm around me. I sighed and settled in. Suzy grinned. "See? That's exactly what I mean. You two both look to the other for comfort immediately."

Mark laughed. "She's right. And you two are almost HAVE to snuggle together when you sit next to each other. I noticed before I came back from Ireland. You don't even notice you're doing it. Ha. It's a good thing you announced you were seeing each other already. The fans would have been all over this Jack, if they had seen the way the two of you act, especially at ComicCon. It's not like you are going to be hidden away from the public eye. " I winced slightly at the reminder. Jack rubbed my back a little. Mark continued. "The two of you are way closer than most people who've been together for a lot longer. And you seem way happier, Jack, than I've seen you in a really long time. It's amazing." Mark shook his head a little. 

I smiled, a little hesitantly. "You kind of make it sound like Jack's been miserable for years. I can't imagine that. He's too bubbly, bright, and positive." I looked into Jack's face. I felt like I was staring into the sun, with how bright his smile was at me.

Arin spoke up. "No, not miserable. Just not this happy. He seemed... ...strained. Like he had to force himself to stay positive. He just seems effortlessly happy with you, like being near you is enough to light him up from the inside, or he doesn't have to think about being positive, it just happens because you're there. Honestly, it's how I feel around Suzy." Suzy grinned at him and leaned over, kissing him. Everyone grinned. 

Jack leaned down and whispered to me "He's exactly right, ye know. That's exactly how I feel. Ye are like sunshine. I need ye ta help me feel happy."

I blinked and kissed his cheek, whispering back "I know. I feel it too." He squeezed me a little tighter to his side. The waiter came back with the checks, and there was a brief disagreement about who was paying. Eventually, it was settled, with Mark paying for his brother and wife, and Danny, Arin, Brian, and Suzy insisting on paying for Jack and I. We protested that we could pay for ourselves, but they refused. When I suddenly laughed, everyone turned to look at me. I blushed slightly, but kept laughing for a long moment. "I swear, I must have an invisible sign over my head that says I can't pay for things. No one ever let's me pay, unless I'm sneaky, and then I get yelled at. Right Mark?"

Mark flushed a little and laughed too. "Okay, okay, I get it. You were being nice. Now, shut up and let your new friends pay for your meal." I giggled a little as we all got up to leave. 

I turned to Danny, Arin, Brian, and Suzy. "Thank ye so much for tha wonderful meal and delightful conversation. I'll have ta make sure I add you ta my contacts when I get home. Does Jack have yer info, or can ye send it ta me directly?"

Arin laughed. "You're a lot of fun. We definitely want to add you. Send us a DM on Twitter. I'll make sure to be looking for it. And I think I'm going to have to read your books now. I just wish I could see some of your art."

I grinned, stepping closer, away from Jack. "Shh. Don't let Jack see. I'm making him a present, and I want it ta be a surprise. Well, he already knows I'm making it, since he's seen me working on it, but he hasn't seen the actual drawing yet." I pulled the finished drawing out of my bag, showing it to Arin. 

His jaw dropped. "Holy shit! That's awesome. How long did that take you to draw? I can't believe all the details and depth of shadow you got from just pencil."

I grinned. "I did it on tha plane and in tha car ride ta LA. Probably about five hours or so. I get really damn intense when I work though, and tend ta tune tha world out. Heh. Or when I game. Jack scared the shit outta me one day when I was in tha basement doing laundry and I was playing Mario Kart on my DS. I jumped outta my chair and fell on tha floor. Not my proudest moment." Arin was grinning and he flipped carefully to another page of drawings in the notebook. 

He shook his head at me. "All of these are really good. You should consider selling some art if you ever need the money. I know a ton of people who would buy stuff like this. Hell, I'd buy stuff like this in a second!"

I laughed again. "I am selling some at Comic Con. If ye like it that much ye should check out my Tumblr. I have a ton of stuff up there, mostly related to my books. Or something people have requested."

Arin grinned again. "Oh, I'm definitely going to do that. I may start stalking your page. And I may stop by your booth to check that artwork out during the convention." 

"That sounds great. As long as it's not while I'm away at my panel. Or, well, our panel. Mark's brother is on it too."

Thomas heard himself be mentioned and walked over to see what was going on. He saw the notebook of drawings and immediately stepped even closer so he could get a better look. "Hey, can I see that? Wow, you weren't kidding about making your own drawings. These are great. I definitely want to do a collaborative project with you now. Listen, what are your plans for this evening? Julie and I are heading down to San Diego tonight and we could meet up someplace there, or tomorrow, if you are free. I want to get to know you better, especially if we are going to work together on some other stuff. You've really impressed me so far."

I blushed. "Th-thank ye. I'll have ta ask Jack. I know we are heading back ta tha hotel in San Diego tonight, but I don't know if we have anything else planned until tomorrow evening, for tha preview night. I have ta be at the convention center for that, plus I have ta set my booth up then." Thomas nodded and kept looking through my drawing pad, lingering on certain drawings, looking them over carefully. I stepped over to Jack's side and grabbed his hand. He smiled at me, brightening. "Hey sweetie, Thomas was just asking what our plans for ta evening are, now that we're all getting ready ta head out. We can't stand out here in tha parking lot forever. He wants ta meet up again and talk about collaborating with me and get ta know me more before tha panel. Any thoughts?" 

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Is he staying at Mark's?" 

I shook my head. "He and Julie are heading down ta San Diego tonight. Maybe we could share a car with them? I mean, it's not like we have that much stuff with us, unless they do. Let's go ask them. Thomas is looking over some of my drawings."

Jack grinned and kissed me. I smiled at him and we walked back over to where Thomas was standing, Julie having joined him. They were quiet, Thomas still absorbed in looking my art over. I glanced at the picture he was on, making sure it wasn't the one I had just finished for Jack, but it wasn't. It was one of a dragon on a pile of treasure watching an armored woman fighting a troll. He seemed to be trying to figure something out, or memorizing the piece. Julie smiled at Jack and I. "Hi again. Thomas, she's back." Thomas looked up and focused on me now.

"This level of detail is truly awe inspiring. I was trying to see how you did the piles of gold under the dragon. All I can tell is it looks like individual coins, but that must have taken forever! And this is clearly not a finished piece. There's another piece in here that is, and I can tell the difference."

I nodded. "Uh yeah. Please don't show us which one. I think I know, and if I'm right, it's a surprise present for Jack. As for that piece, yes, I drew all the coins separately. I'll probably finish that one during tha con, if things aren't too crazy. I actually like that one a lot."

Thomas nodded. "I can see why. Now, what did you two decide?"

I looked at Jack. "Um, do the two of ye have a lot of stuff ta take ta tha convention? Jack and I were wondering if ye might want ta share a car back ta San Diego." 

Thomas grinned. "That works for us, as long as Mark doesn't mind. He's the one driving us after all. Where are you two staying?"

I chuckled. "Tha Hilton, right next ta tha convention center. My publisher got me a swanky suite and is paying for everything. How about ye?"

Thomas laughed. "Well, we're in the Hilton too, but in a cheap room. I had to pay for my own room, you know?" 

I nodded. Jack wrapped his arms around my waist. "Let's ask Mark if he minds if we ride with all of ye then. Love, how are ye holding up? Ye seem okay, but I don't want ye ta have a problem and me miss it, just because I was paying attention ta other things or talking ta my friends."

"I'm okay Jack. I need ta take my medicine when we get back ta tha hotel, but I think I can manage. And not tha panic attack stuff, just my regular pill. Thanks for checking on me though."

Jack grinned. "Of course love." He waved one hand at Mark, gesturing him over. The others followed. They said their goodnights and left, promising to see me at the convention. We all said goodbye as well. 

Mark turned to us again. "Well, I can kind of see what you were talking about with the shyness now [y/n]."

I blushed and cuddled closer to Jack, embarrassed. Jack wrapped his other arm around me, taking me into a full hug. "Easy love. He's just teasing ye."

I sighed. "I know." I turned slightly, not breaking out of Jack's hug, and faced Mark again. "Mark, would it be possible for Jack and I ta ride back ta San Diego with ye? Thomas wanted ta talk ta me some more and get ta know me better. Since he said he was going there tonight, I suggested we ride with him, but he said ye were driving, and I don't want ta cause ye a problem."

Mark grinned. "It's no problem. There should be room. He and Julie were staying in a hotel here in LA for a few days first, so they could visit me. We can stop by there, pick up their things, put them in the trunk, and grab my bags. We should leave pretty soon though. It's getting late, and the drive takes, what? Two hours?"

I shrugged. "It took us about an hour and a half, but traffic could change that. I think we're ready whenever. Lead tha way." 

We all piled in Mark's car, an SUV-style electric car, and drove off, Julie sitting up front next to Mark, Thomas sitting in the back, next to Jack and me. Actually, I was in the middle of the back seat between the two men, and Jack was pulling me almost in his lap. I didn't mind and settled in, snuggling close. Thomas and I chatted until we got to the hotel where he and Julie hopped out, went in and got their belongings, and loaded the back of the car. Jack and I stayed where we were, cuddling and occasionally stealing kisses when we thought Mark wasn't looking. Finally, he growled at us. "Enough. You two know I can see you right? Everytime you kiss each other, I see it. Stop pretending you think I can't see. I don't mind if you kiss, but the kiss then giggle is getting ridiculous." I blushed, as did Jack. 

"Sorry Mark. We'll stop now." I laid my head on Jack's chest and closed my eyes while we waited for Thomas and Julie to finish gathering their things, loading the car, and checking out. When they finished and got back in, Thomas and I picked up a conversation about art. We kept talking almost the entire rest of the way back to San Diego, pausing briefly as Thomas asked if Mark needed any help gathering his things at his house and again briefly when Julie asked Thomas a question. Since everyone was staying at the same hotel, we found a good parking spot and all piled out of the car, Julie, Thomas, and Mark loaded with luggage, Jack and I hand in hand with just my purse and purchases from the art store earlier in the evening. We dropped our things off and walked back down to the lobby to see if we could help anyone with luggage, but they were all set, and we promised to meet back up for breakfast the next morning.

Jack was holding my hand again as we said our goodbyes, and when we got in the elevator, he kissed me. "Love, ye've been driving me crazy all night. Ye're so sweet and warm and wonderful. I can hardly wait ta get ye back up ta tha room and take ye ta bed."

I grinned at him, a teasing glint in my eye. "Oh, are ye sleepy, Jackaboy?"

Jack grinned. "Not in tha least. I hope ye're not either. I have tha feeling there won't be much sleep happening in tha room for a while." We kissed, locking each other in an embrace, as we rode the rest of the way to the suite. We fumbled and stumbled our way down the hall to the rooms, where I opened the door and we made our way immediately towards bedroom. Jack growled as soon we managed to get the door shut behind us. I grinned ferally and started pulling his suit off him.

"Ye weren't tha only one being driven crazy, Sean. Ye are so sexy, it's been making me hot and bothered all day. I could just stare into yer eyes for a year and never tire of them." I shivered as I gently pulled his tie off and started unbuttoning his shirt, peppering kisses at each newly exposed stretch of skin. Jack's hands were roaming all over me as well, leaving trails of desire in their wake. 

I don't remember losing my dress but suddenly it was gone and I was just standing in my underwear and thigh high stockings. Jack swallowed visibly and moaned. "Love. Ye're killing me. That underwear is sexy as hell, but not even half as sexy as tha woman in it. Ye are a work of art. Now, come here and let me help ye out of tha rest of that outfit."

I grinned and shook my head, my curled hair bouncing slightly more than usual. "Nope. Ye're over dressed and I'm not joining ye until we get a few more of yer clothes off as well. Starting with those pants." I stared at him, my eyelids feeling incredible heavy for some reason. "Sean. Please hurry. I want ye."

Jack shivered, his hand stilling for a moment before he stripped down the rest of the way as fast as he could manage, standing before me completely naked now. I launched myself at him, knocking us both backwards onto the bed, stripping my panties, stockings, and bra off at lightening speed as I arrived. We both hit the bed naked. We kissed each other roughly, our hands roaming, our bodies writhing together. We had to stop to breathe a moment later though, which I took advantage of to grab the bag of adult supplies I had packed, bringing it up to the bed, opening it, and dumping the contents on a pillow. Jack grinned. "Ye really were planning for some fun, weren't ye, [y/n]? Not that I'm going ta complain." He reached over and sorted through the items, grabbing the heating and cooling lubes. He grinned, they were labeled his and hers, made to use together. "Let's have some fun..." He handed me the cooling gel and applied a large drop of the heating gel to me, using his fingers to work it into my vagina and all along my pussy, concentrating a little extra on my clit. I went still at first, then as it heated up, mindless, bucking and whining as Jack pulled back with a grin. I reached for him, my hand covered in the cooling gel, which I applied to his hot and hard dick, giving him a handjob, until he grabbed my hand to stop me. "Enough love. I want ta be inside ye and if ye keep going we are both going ta be disappointed." His eyes were so lust filled the blue was almost entire swallowed up and what was visible was darkened. His chest was heaving as he tried to keep enough control to roll on a condom as he straddled my hips, looming above me. He was gorgeous. As soon as he had the condom on, I bucked my hips against him. He took the hint and plunged deep into me, setting a punishing rhythm that I picked up and met immediately. Neither of us lasted long, reaching orgasm at nearly the same time, cumming hard. We both lay boneless and spent afterward, too wiped out to move more than a tiny bit. Jack recovered first, gently sliding out of me and getting just enough energy to tie up the used condom and throw it away, gather the supplies I had brought and shovel them back into the bag, and reach down and pull the two of us back up onto the bed more comfortably, covering our naked bodies with the blanket. I only managed to scoot closer to him and cuddle him tight before sleep threatened to overwhelm me. The last thing I remember from that night was Jack's breathing changing to gentle sleep patterns, only moments before sleep overtook me as well.


	16. Free Time *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a day with very little you have to do. How will you spend it?

Jack and I both slept soundly that night, not waking until around seven thirty in the morning. Jack woke up first, which I only knew because I felt him shift slightly and wake me up. I opened my eyes to see him staring into my face. I grinned. "Mornin' sunshine. Sleep well?"

Jack grinned, kissing the tip of my nose sweetly. "Best night I've had in a long time. Now, what do ye want to do first? Food, shower, or sex?"

I laughed. "What time is it even? Aren't we supposed to meet Mark and Thomas for breakfast at nine downstairs?" 

Jack groaned. "But I'm hungry now." 

I booped his nose and kissed him, rolling on top of him. "I bet I can make ye forget about food ,as long as we have time." I looked at the clock and grinned seductively. "Oh, we've got loads of time, love. Over an hour." I bent forward and kissed Jack, rubbing against him. He groaned again, for a completely different reason. 

Jack reached for me, gently grabbing my hips. His hands slid around until he was grabbing my ass and he pulled me into him. I didn't resist, instead focusing my efforts on running kisses all over his face, jaw, neck, shoulders, and chest. He growled low in his throat a moment later as he rolled a condom onto himself. He was already hard from my efforts and just waking up. I grinned and continued teasing him with my kisses. Jack moved again, sliding me up so he could enter me more easily. I shifted positions and suddenly he was inside me, filling me up with his wonderfully hard cock. I started bucking my hips slightly, encouraging him to move. Instead he grinned at me and just laid there, when I moved again, he grabbed my hips, stilling me. He leaned forward and started teasing me with his kisses, sucking hickeys and licking my skin. I couldn't stand it. "Sea-nn. Please. I need..." I was panting and and whimpering now, unable to help myself. "Pl-please."

Jack kissed me on the mouth again. "Love, all ye had ta do was ask. But ye need ta tell me what ye want." Jack was panting slightly as well, trying to keep control. 

I shivered and bucked. "I need ye ta fuck me hard. Now, Please, I can't take it anymore. Oh god." Jack let go of my hips and started moving, slowly at first but quickly picking up speed to a frantic pace. His hands came up to my breasts and started playing with my nipples teasing them into hard, tight peaks. I was making needy little sounds constantly now, unable to stop myself, but Jack seemed to love them all. I could feel the pressure building in both of us. I was thrusting my hips as well, meeting Jack's pounding rhythm. When I moved slightly clockwise, both of us came undone completely. We shattered together and melted into the bed, boneless and happy. Jack had just enough energy left to pull out and tie up the condom before we snuggled back together to recover. "Sean, ye're amazing. I love ye so much. And not just when we're in bed together."

Jack grinned at me. "I know love. Ye amaze me everyday too. And ye wear me out in all the right ways. I love ye too." We kissed each other for several minutes, recovering our strength. When Jack started grinding against me again, very gently, I broke the kiss, getting up from the bed and walking away. He pouted. "Where are ye going love?"

I grinned at him. "Ta use tha shower. I feel all sweaty and gross. Ye can come too if ye want. We can come together again."

Jack laughed at the bad pun. "That was awful, but ye're too cute for yer own good. I be there in a minute lass. Ye kind of depleted my energy."

I smirked and deepened my voice a little, adding a sexy huskiness. "Strange, I'm bubbling over with energy today. Might have something ta do with looking at my sexy boyfriend sprawled out like a buffet on tha bed. But then again, maybe it's just because I feel so good. I'm very relaxed and slept really well. Come join me when ye're up ta it lover. I'll be getting ready for ye..."

Jack growled. "That's not fair." I grinned and swung around, entering the bathroom and starting the shower. I turned on the water to a perfect temperature and got in, letting it just pour over me, reviving me slightly and washing away the sticky, sweaty feeling I had. I grabbed the soap and started washing, gently focusing on my tender spots, my breasts and my pussy. Jack wasn't too rough, but I wasn't used to so much sex in two days, or really any sex at all, and I was definitely feeling it. I was a little surprised I wasn't walking funny from how large he was. I was nice and soapy when Jack got in the shower and I let out a moan as soon as I saw him. He looked stunned. "Ye're going ta kill me, lass. Ye look too good ta be true and that noise... I can't take it." He reached out and grabbed me pulling me into him. I noticed he was hard and ready again and already had the condom rolled into place, slightly lubed up. He lifted me onto him, pressing me into the cold wall, face first, holding me up while he screwed me from behind. The cold tiles against my overheated breast made my nipples go crazy and I nearly screamed from pleasure. Jack grinned and I rode him hard, following his pace. When I came, he kept going, not quite done yet and I could feel another orgasm starting to build almost immediately. The second orgasm hit just as Jack climaxed into me. I slumped against the wall, completely spent.

"Sean, baby. That was beyond incredible." I swallowed and tried to stand, but I couldn't. My legs were too shaky. "Now, we really do need ta get clean so we can go meet our friends though. We can pick this back up later. Or maybe after I've recovered, like next week. Oh god." 

Jack looked at me, concern all over his features. "Was I too rough love? Ye need ta speak up if I do something ye don't like."

I turned around to face him, sliding against the wall for support. "No, never lover. Ye're just kind of... uh, big. And it's been a while for me. My ex, tha douchy one, wasn't particularly well endowed, if ye know what I mean, and we didn't have sex that much anyway. I can count on tha fingers of one hand tha total number of times we slept together, even though we had been together for over a year. I thought he wasn't interested in sex. Maybe he just wasn't interested in me." I looked down at myself, fighting away insecurities. Then I steeled myself, something inside me snapping into place, creating a firm shield for the first time in my life. I looked at Jack, smiling, but steely resolve in my eyes. "His loss. Apparently, he didn't inspire me either."

Jack laughed. "Lass, ye really are amazing. I'm sorry ye're sore. I didn't even think that might be a problem." 

I giggled. "Yeah, well, I can handle it, I'm just feeling it now. Oof. Come here, love and kiss me. But that's all for right now. I really do need a break for a bit. Besides, it's gotta be almost time ta meet up with Mark and Tom."

Jack nodded. "It was about eight fifteen before we started, so I would imagine it's getting ta be close ta time now. Let me wash up and we can get dressed. Do ye need any help washing up again?"

I grinned at him. "Just can't keep those hands ta yerself, huh? Well, I wouldn't mind if ye wash my back. I can handle the front. Do ye want me ta help ye?"

Jack smiled, mischief in his eyes. "Yes please. All over." I laughed and we washed each other. I ended up giving Jack a handjob while he washed himself, mostly because he was too adorable and sweet not to. I couldn't help myself. His delicious moans and noises thrilled me and I loved seeing him like that. After we got cleaned up, again, we stepped out of the shower and got dressed speedily, because it was ten minutes until nine.

Just as we left the suite, locking up behind us, I turned to Jack and grinned. "Did I win? Did ye forget about food for a while?" 

Jack laugh rang out down the hall as we headed for the elevator, with his arm wrapped around my waist again. I leaned against him slightly as we walked as well, at least for a few minutes. I really was bubbling over with energy today and couldn't stay still, suddenly dashing ahead, pressing the button and tapping my foot impatiently for the elevator. Jack laughed as he caught up with me. "Ye really are bouncing with energy today aren't ye? Ye're going ta be fun ta keep up with." I giggled and leaned into him hugging him. When the elevator got to us, I sprang away again, jumping inside and pressing the button. Jack grinned as I fidgeted and practically vibrated with energy waiting for the elevator to get to the lobby. I growled slightly when it stopped to pick up more people, dancing back and forth. Jack was biting back a laugh again, especially when it turned out to be Mark and Tom, talking quietly to each other. They saw Jack face first and looked around to see why he was laughing. I blushed and tried to stand still, but failed miserably, almost immediately dancing in place again.

Mark took one look at me and laughed. "What the hell? Jack have you been giving her IV caffeine or what? I've never seen your girlfriend this animated."

I turned to look at him, blushing slightly and crossing my arms over my chest. "Shut up Mark. I'm just really energetic today. I got a good nights sleep and am ready ta tackle tha world!" 

Tom chuckled along with Mark and Jack. Jack came over and kissed me sweetly. "Calm down love. Ye're scaring yer friends." I made a face and concentrated on standing still, but I couldn't stop my foot from tapping and my hands from tapping my leg. Jack shook his head at me and leaned over, whispering in my ear "Suddenly, I'm glad ye wanted a break for today." I giggled, grateful Mark couldn't hear. When Mark laughed loudly, both Jack and I blushed brightly. Jack hugged me into his chest and glared at Mark. "Ye could have ignored that."

Mark was still laughing and shaking his head. "Nope. That was hilarious. No need to ask what you two were up to then. Jack, you should know, even when you whisper, your voice carries."

I giggled and pulled away from Jack, winking. "At least he doesn't snore." Tom and Jack both laughed loudly as Mark blushed.

Tom looked at me for a few beats after he managed to stop laughing. "I'm not sure how you know that about Mark, but wow. I have new respect for you."

I laughed, my eyes sparkling brightly. "Jack and Mark got locked out of Jack's apartment a few weeks ago, before he gave me tha spare key. They crashed at my place. Mark slept on the couch in the living room and I could hear him all tha way in my room at tha other end of tha apartment, through tha door, which was closed."

Tom grinned. "Oh, that makes sense." He looked thoughtful and I knew he had caught the fact that I omitted where Jack slept. He shook his head and looked at me again. "So, what do you plan to do today, oh illustrious colleague? "

I grinned. "I have no idea. I'm making Jack take a vacation, so he gets ta pick, at least until tha con starts. I have ta be there tonight for tha preview and ta set up my table, but that shouldn't take long. Right?"

Mark and Tom exchanged looks. "Uh, that depends on whether or not you've got someone to help and where they put you. I mean if people are coming up all the time talking to you, it can take a long time. The preview is a couple of hours anyway."

I nodded. "I'll probably be tucked away in a forgotten corner. I had my publisher send all my stuff anyway, so maybe I'll be lucky and I can get it all put out in relatively short order." I turned to face Jack just as the elevator doors opened for the lobby, so I ended up turning back around and bounding out, headed for the center of the lobby. Jack chuckled as he made his way over to my side. "Sorry Jack. I just can't keep still today. Now, where are we going for breakfast?"

Jack shook his head at me. "We're headed for tha restaurant over there, I believe. That's what Mark said last night anyway. Lass, honestly I understand tha need ta move, but please try ta wait for me. I need some coffee ta get moving this morning. Ye're wearing me out just watching ye."

Mark laughed at that last part of the comment. "Now you know how the rest of us feel most of the time, around you Jack. Jeez, [y/n], no sugar for you today or you might just turn into a human pinball. "

I grinned and sat down, twitching my foot, but mostly staying still. Jack laughed. "Ye look like a spring waiting ta uncoil now. Jaysus." He shook his head. 

Mark looked amused, but didn't say anything. Tom walked over, closing his cell phone. "Sorry for the delay guys. Julie said she was going to join us, but she wasn't feeling too well. I just called to check on her and she said to eat without us. She's got a migraine."

I winced. "I hate those. I hope she feels better soon. Tha last time I had a migraine it last three days." I shivered and got totally still, thinking about how bad that had been. Jack noticed and sat down next to me, pulling me in for a hug. I smiled at him, leaning into his side. 

Tom chuckled. "You know, I think that was the longest I've seen the two of you close together and not touching. A whole five minutes or so. It's cute, but the two of you are so obviously a couple, I'm surprised you haven't been dating for longer."

I grinned again. "Well then, it's a good thing we announced our relationship on YouTube. Jack is fairly easy to spot in a crowd, and I imagine he's going to be seeing quite a few fans at the convention." I winked at him, then turned to Mark. "Are you usually busy, Mark?"

Mark grinned and nodded. "Yeah, fairly busy. And I always help Tom with his booth, so he can take a break if he needs it. Now, let's go get some food. And coffee for everyone except you, [Y/N]. You don't need the caffeine." 

I laughed and we all headed into the restaurant. We were seated at a half booth, so Jack and I sat on the booth side, letting Mark and Tom have the chairs. I cuddled in close to Jack, not quite touching his side, but close enough we could feel the heat from the other person. I looked over the menu for a few minutes and we continued to talk about the convention until the waiter came and took our orders for breakfast. Jack ordered waffles. Mark ordered crepes. Tom ordered a pastry and an egg. All three ordered coffee. When the waiter got to me, I closed the menu and looked up at him. "Hi! I'll have a cup of tea, preferably apple cinnamon or orange spice, eggs Benedict, and tha blackberry yogurt parfait. Oh, and can I get some honey for tha tea please? Thank ye." I handed the waiter my menu as he smiled at me and nodded. 

Jack grinned at me. "Ye know lass, we were just teasing about tha no caffeine thing. Ye could have gotten something else ta drink."

I grinned. "Nope. I want my tea. Ye know how much tea I drink. Now hush." My leg was bouncing slightly under the table, trying to burn off nervous energy. Jack saw and shook his head at me again. I looked at him. "Sorry, Jack. I'll try ta sit still." I stilled my leg and just sat for a minute but I couldn't stay that way long. Before long I was tapping my fingers, mentally grooving to a song that was stuck in my head. I think my head may have even bobbed a few times.

Jack grinned at me again. "Ye're just too adorable, lass. Now, I know ye don't have any music playing, so what are ye dancing ta?" 

I blushed. "Sorry. I have this song stuck in my head, playing on a loop." Jack raised an eyebrow. I grinned and leaned over to whisper in his ear "It's Dangerous ta Go Alone". Jack started laughing loudly. I blushed again. 

"Love, ye could have told Mark what song it was. Although, suddenly I just remembered tha lyrics." I nodded.

"Yup. So yeah. New topic. Tom, what was the project ye wanted ta work on with me?"

Mark was looking back and forth between Jack and I, suspicious. "Hey, why can't I know what song is stuck in your head? And why couldn't your voice carry like Jack's?"

I grinned at him. "Ye can be such a whiner. Do yer fans know?"

Thomas laughed. So did Jack. Mark made a face at me. "At least you can't tell them."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? Ye want ta challenge me? Really? Did ye think I won't resort ta my dedication page or mention it when I do a video with Jack? Or Wade? Or Felix? They have all pulled me in for collabs now." I looked at Jack with a wink. "What do ye think Jack? Should I appear on one of those promised vlogs of yers and let all tha fans know what a whiny baby Mark can be? Or just mention it on Tumblr or Twitter?"

Jack pulled me into his side, hugging me close, his grin nearly splitting his face as Mark spluttered. He kissed me deeply. "Nah. I think his fans already know. He can't hide it that well." I giggled and Mark somehow managed to look even more outraged. Thomas looked like he was going to die from laughing or fall out of his chair any second. 

I turned back to Thomas. "So, before I was interrupted, I asked what the project ye had in mind was." Thomas tried to catch his breath and settle down, until he caught Mark's eye. Then he lost it again. I just smile pleasantly and waited, amusing Jack. Mark was pouting and had his arms crossed over his chest. I grinned and leaned over to whisper in Jack's ear again, very quietly. "Ye should so take a picture of him like that and post it on Twitter. Or Instagram." Jack looked at me and tried to fight his grin, nodding a little and pulling his phone out as though he were checking something. I leaned my head on his shoulder like I was watching, which I was. The picture snapped, silently because I had turned Jack's phone to silent this morning while we were busy, and he showed me the picture. I nodded solemnly, keeping an absolutely straight face. Jack posted it on Twitter telling his fans he was out to breakfast with a whiny baby, a delightful artist, and me. I looked at Jack, amusement in my eyes, and kissed him again, gently. 

Thomas had finally regained control during our little joke on Mark. I couldn't wait to see his reaction. Suddenly Mark's phone dinged. He pulled it out of his pocket and opened it. "Oh, nice. Thanks Jack." 

I giggled. "That was fast. What happened?"

Mark blushed. "Uh, nothing." 

I raised an eyebrow again. "Uh huh. Who texted tha tweet ta ye?"

Mark looked chagrined. "Okay, you caught me. Arin sent it to me. How did you know about that tweet anyway?"

I laughed evilly. "Who do ye think gave Jack tha idea? Now, stop acting like a baby. I'm trying ta talk ta yer brother." I turned back to Thomas who was grinning again.

"I really like you. Mark, she's right. You are being a baby. Now, about the project..." Thomas outline what he wanted to do. Basically it was going to be a multi artist and author collaborative project to make a short series of comic books for a charity fundraising drive. He had been going to ask me to write one of the books before he knew I was the artist for my stuff as well, but now he wanted me to do both the art and story for one. 

"Let me think about it a bit, all right? I should be able ta, no problem, but I've never done anything like that before. Well, except in college when I drew a once a month comic strip for tha campus newspaper. But that's not exactly a comic _book_ either." Thomas nodded and explained he was still in the beginning stages of trying to coordinate this, and was just trying to get a feel for who might be interested and who was available. 

We all chatted for the rest of breakfast. I excused myself briefly to use the restroom, and grabbed the waiter on the way by, asking him to charge the bill to my room and add a ten dollar tip. He smiled and thanked me repeatedly, but I just asked him not to tell the gentlemen I was eating with. He grinned and nodded, going back to attend another table. After everyone finished eating, I stood up to go. Jack looked around, trying to find the waiter. "Love, we still have ta pay for tha meal. Where are ye headed off ta?"

I smiled at him. "Tha lobby. Tha bill has already been taken care of. Ye guys didn't really think I took _that_ long ta use tha bathroom did ye?" Three sets of eyes looked away quickly and six cheeks blushed. I chuckled. "Come on ye goobers. I would imagine they probably want their table back." I grabbed Jacks hand and walked out to the lobby, smiling. I looked outside, through the giant lobby windows. It was raining. I loved the rain, so I didn't mind at all, but Jack and Mark both grumbled. I turned to Jack, pulling him closer to me and the window. "Sweetie, this isn't tha rain of Ireland. It's warm and soft. It cleans, doesn't sting, linger, and freeze you through. It's really kind of nice, if we want ta go somewhere. Unless ye don't want ta do anything but nap and rest up today? What _DO_ ye want ta do?"

Jack looked at me. "How can ye still get excited about rain after living in Ireland for over six months? All it ever does is rain, practically. And I don't know what I want ta do. How do ye even know what tha rain is like here anyway?"

I chuckled. "Oh, I've been ta San Diego before. A few years ago, after tha launch of my first book, on my first book tour. After last year, my publisher and I had a quite tha talk and drew tha line. No more book tours. In exchange, I would go ta conventions and do some signings, but no more than a few a month, and I had ta agree ta all of them ahead." I chuckled. "I don't think tha publisher's representative who I deal with had any idea I actually like conventions, or that I knew they would sell WAY more books at a con then on a regular book tour. Not that I've really needed much publicity ta sell my books. My first book sold out tha first printing almost immediately, after only one stop on my tour. That's why I've been able ta play hardball. All I had ta do is say, either ye want me ta write, or ye want a show pony. I won't do both, and if ye expect me ta be tha show pony, I'll break my contract with ye and find another company and just pay tha penalty. It was only for this next book anyway, then they have ta renegotiate with me. I think I scared my rep though. He always tells me I make him nervous. I can't imagine why..."

Jack chuckled and kissed my cheek. "Well, if ye've been here before, ye must know all tha tourist spots, right?"

I shook my head. "Nope. I was only here for three days of signing-hell. Then I was off ta tha next signing-hell. That's also why I refused ta do another tour. Fifty five cities in four months, with two or three days of straight signing at each? HELL NO!" Jack and Mark stared at me, slightly open mouthed. "What? Ye both knew I had toured before and knew about crazed fans. How did ye think I met them? Through tha mail?"

Jack shook his head. "I just didn't know they kept ye on that kind of schedule. That sucks."

I nodded, hugging him. "That's what I told tha publisher's rep. It's even more important ta me now." Jack looked at me, raising an eyebrow. I nodded and snuggled into him. "Yes, Jackaboy, because of meeting ye. Besides, I think I can handle tha crowds at a con better than the random strangers at book signings. Geeks tend ta be more understanding of social anxiety disorders than tha general population, or at least understand if ye say ye have an issue." Jack grinned and wrapped his arms around me. We stayed like that, staring at the rain together for a few moments. Eventually, Mark cleared his throat. I looked over at him, separating from Jack.

Mark looked a little embarrassed. "Uh, I was just wondering if either of you wanted to hang out today. Tom left a couple of minutes ago to go get his stuff ready to take to the convention hall and to take care of Julie today." I looked at Jack.

Jack grinned. "Well, we could always play some games. Love, do ye want ta hang out with Mark? Or did ye want some couples time, with just me?"

I grinned at Jack. He blushed. "I already told ye I need a break for a little bit, love. Maybe later for tha alone time. Sure, Mark can come hang out with us. If I get tired of gaming, which is highly doubtful, I can always work on some artwork." Jack took my hand and we started for the elevator. I had calmed down a lot since breakfast started, but I was still feeling the need to move, so I decided to take the stairs next to the elevator, kissing the startled Jack and waving to Mark. I ran up the stairs, two at a time to our suite. I was already in the room, straightening our clothes away and when Jack and Mark got there. They both did a double take.

"How did ye beat us up here lass?"

I giggled. "It's this funny thing called walking, Jack. Or in this case, sprinting. I told ye this morning, I have too much energy. If I were at home, I would be doing laundry, cooking, working, and exercising, possibly all at tha same time. Oh, and I doubt I'll be able ta sleep tonight, just as a warning. I get like this right before I have insomnia usually. I may have slept too much on tha plane ride over and yesterday after we got here."

Mark looked shocked. "You and Jack slept? But, you never sleep! I mean, you both have so many sleeping difficulties..."

I looked at Jack for a second before turning to Mark. "We know. We've been working on them. Part of tha problem we figured out and fixed. We both have insomnia that randomly acts up though." Jack came over and pulled me into the couch, cuddling me. I smiled at him. "I'll be alright. I just wanted ye ta know, so ye didn't worry too much." 

Jack kissed my cheek. "Thank ye love. I would have worried that ye were having anxiety issues if ye hadn't warned me." I shook my head, then rested it on Jack's shoulder as we both pulled out our laptops from the bag next to our feet. Mark grinned. Apparently the two men had stopped and gotten Mark's laptop on the way up. He sat down in the arm chair, on the other side of the couch from me and we all logged onto Steam. We ended up playing all day, with Mark calling for room service around one, ordering us some lunch. I had set an alarm for four thirty, planning on leaving by five thirty for the convention center, since I needed to be there at six. We all jumped when the alarm sounded. I looked up, startled. Jack grinned at me. "Ye got completely lost in tha game didn't ye?"

I blushed and nodded. "Yeah. I'm really surprised that tha whole day is gone already." 

Jack leaned over as we all shut our computers down and kissed me. "I love that ye get just as inta gaming as I do. Now, come on. Ye need ta go get ready for tha convention. Mark, we'll see ye later." I nodded and we said goodbye briefly and he headed out. Jack came over to where I was standing, staring at my clothes. "Love? Are ye okay?"

I turned to him. "Jack, what if they don't like me? I mean, my art is a major part of who I am. What if...?" Jack held a finger up in front of my lips, silencing me.

"Love, not everyone is going ta love ye. But some people will. Ye already know that. They like yer art on Tumblr. Yer publisher likes it enough ta use it to help sell yer books. Thomas, who ye just met, likes it enough ta seek ye out without knowing who made it. And if nothing else, I love ye. Now, come over here and sit down. We need ta calm ye down again before ye get inta a full blown anxiety attack. Can ye sit here, on my lap and just follow my breathing? Good lass. In and out, nice and easy. Look at something that calms ye. Smell familiar scents. Think of something soothing. Listen for my voice and breathing. There we go." I was following the steps Jack was guiding me through and my panic was slowly melting. I curled into him a little closer and just held on for a few minutes, silencing my fears and calming my self. Jack rubbed my back, just talking quietly to me, helping me out of the swirling cycle of panic. 

After a few minutes, I uncurled and reached a hand up, stroking his jaw. "Thank ye Sean. How did ye know what ta do?"

Jack smiled at me. "Thank Jaysus that worked. I read about how ta help people with anxiety disorders because so many fans have written that I help them face things like that and I've seen these kinds of things at conventions before. They scare me every time, and when it's ye love, it's a lot worse. Now, can ye tell me what happened?"

I kissed him, then nodded. "Sorry. I started panicking when I realized I needed ta pick out what ta wear ta tha opening thing tonight. My brain just jumped on tha nearest set of issues and spiraled me inta oblivion. I think I better take my panic attack meds now, before we go ta tha hall." 

Jack nodded looking worried. "Lass, what are tha side effects of tha meds ye're about ta take?"

I chuckled. "Um, a lack of energy, spacey thought processes, and sometimes a lack of appetite. Oh and one you'll like, an increased sex drive for some reason. At least for me." 

Jack chuckled. "Love, that's hardly our problem now. But ye said ye were sore..."

"Sean, love. I got over it. I just needed ta stop for a while. I was afraid ye were going ta suggest a whole day in bed, which as lovely as that sounds, would have meant I couldn't walk tonight. I really wasn't that sore. Just a little. And it was a good kind of sore, like when ye really exercise and stretch yer muscles." I grinned happily. "Which I guess is exactly what I was feeling. Now, do ye want ta help me pick out what ta wear, or do ye want me ta change in tha bathroom, out of sight?"

Jack suddenly laughed. "Your accent's getting thicker love. I'll wait here. I'll enjoy tha show, even if I have ta wait until we come back tonight ta do anything. Honestly, I have SOME self control." I giggled and nodded, stepping back towards my clothes. As I started sorting through them again, my anxiety flared up, making me doubt myself again. Jack came over and wrapped his arms around me, seeing I was struggling. "Love. Do ye want me ta pick something out for ye? Do ye trust me?"

I looked into his blue eyes, so filled with love and concern. "Yes, Sean. I trust ye completely. I'm sorry. It's just too much for me. I always feel like I pick tha wrong clothes. I never know what ta say, so I stop talking. I'm not pretty. I'm just smart and can draw."

Jack hugged me tighter. "No lass. That's not true. I don't know what cause ye ta believe that, but it's just a complete lie. Yes, ye are smart. And yes, ye can draw. But ye are very beautiful. Gorgeous even. And ye dress in a way that suits ye. Who cares what everyone else thinks if ye like yerself?" He stopped for a moment, then looked me in the eye. "Or is that tha problem?"

I swallowed, shaking my head, and whispered "I like myself. I just don't handle face ta face rejection well. And I've had a load of ex boyfriends and my father tell me I'm not pretty and I dress weird."

Jack shook his head sadly. "Ye shouldn't believe them. I think yer going ta like ComicCon. Everyone dresses weird here. I can almost promise ye, ye will be tha most normal one in tha room, at least clothing wise, no matter what ye wear. Someone else always has something stranger on, somewhere close at hand." 

I laughed. "Gee, maybe I should have brought some of my costumes then. Just ta fit in."

Jack grinned. "Ye joke, but ye would have fit right in. Look at tha pictures people post from previous years. People mix fandoms left and right. I wouldn't even be surprised ta see some people in costumes based on yer books, love."

I smiled. "I'd love ta see that. Honestly, I love tha fan art I see people submitted on my tag ta me on Tumblr."

Jack nodded. "I feel tha same way. Tha fans are amazing." I nodded and watched as Jack sorted through my clothes, finally selecting something for me. I was surprised to see he had picked one of my favorite tee shirts, in a deep, rich, purple with silver lettering and gold designs, and my plain, black, long skirt. 

I smiled and hugged him. "Thank ye Jack. This will be great. I love this shirt."

Jack grinned. "I know love, ye wear it all tha time. And ye look really good in it. The color is really pretty on ye. Now, let's get ye ta the convention center and set yer table up. If ye hurry, we can grab some food first, if ye want." 

I grabbed his hand. "Sounds like ye want food sweetie. Pizza?" Jack nodded, hugging me close. I grinned and kissed him, ruffling his floof for a minute. "Okay. Let me get changed and we can go find some pizza for ye." I walked over to the clothes on the bed and stripped down to my underwear. Jack's arms suddenly wrapped around me, hugging me again. 

"Love, I just had ta give my knockout of a girlfriend another hug. Especially seeing ye like this." He kissed my cheek and let me go, laying on the bed to watch me change. I felt a little self-conscious at first, but seeing the look in his eyes quickly banished those thoughts and doubts. I finished dressing and grabbed Jack's hand, hauling him up and over to the door. We grabbed our things we needed on the way and locked the door, heading out. 

I looked at my phone. "Jack, the nearest pizza place is actually in the convention center. Do ye want ta go there? It says tha food court has a Domino's and they are open all day today." Jack grinned and nodded. We held hands as we walked across the road and up to the main door. I showed my pass and Jack showed his and we were escorted in to the booth where I was to setup. I was shocked. I was front and center, at the head of the artist alley, with a booth all to myself. Most of my boxes of art had already been unpacked and the signage was up all around. I looked at Jack. "Well, I guess we don't have as much ta do as I thought. We just need ta arrange tha art a bit better. Now, do ye want ta go order us a pizza while I setup, or do ye want me ta come with ye?"

Jack let go of my hand. "I'll go grab us a pizza. Ye get things arranged ta yer liking." He smiled at me. "I'll get a surprise pizza for ye, but I know what ye like. Is that okay?"

"Perfect. See ya in a bit Sean." Jack walked away smiling. I turned around and headed back behind the booth counter and started arranging everything. I worked steadily for quite a while barely noticing when Jack came back with the pizza box, napkins, drinks, and paper plates. When the first of the attendees started coming in, I had just finished setting the booth up exactly how I wanted. I smiled and greeted the first fan who came up and before long there was a huge crowd around the booth and a line forming down the exhibit hall. After about an hour and a half, I looked up and saw how many people there really were and started to panic a little. Jack noticed right away and came over, guiding me to a closed off corner and sitting me down, forcing me to follow his breathing and calm down. It worked and I was able to continue the event, with Jack sitting right next to me, holding my knee or wrapping an arm around my waist for the next hour and a half. I was shattered when they announced the event was over, my nerves frayed and raw. Jack hugged me and lead me to the corner of the booth again, making me sit and eat some of the pizza, which I had never gotten around to. 

After I ate and we cleaned up, we headed back to the hotel and our room. I was too anxious to even greet Mark and Tom as we past them, but Jack went over to them and explained what was going on, agreeing to meet them for breakfast again tomorrow. He was back at my side in a moment, his arms wrapped around me as he lead me up to the room. As soon as we got there, I took a dose of my daily medicine, stripped naked, and crawled into the bed. Jack had gone to the bathroom as soon as we got back, so he was startled to see me curled up in the bed, but came over to ask if I wanted to cuddle. I grinned ferrally and threw the blankets off, revealing my naked state. "I want you. Here. Naked. Inside me. Please, Sean. Now."

He grinned and stripped in record time. We grabbed the supply bag and had ourselves a little party, trying out some of the other goodies I had packed until we were spent and right on the edge of sleep. We had just enough energy to clean ourselves up and put things away before we climbed back into the bed and fell asleep as soon as the blankets were back over us. I woke up a few hours later and walked over to the window, planning to watch the rain fall for the rest of the night, battling my insomnia, until I noticed Jack start having trouble sleeping. Then I crawled back into bed and cuddled with him, soothing him back to a sound sleep. His breathing, so deep and even, lulled me to sleep as well and I didn't wake back up until the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Glitter bombs* Happy birthday to me! Whoo! Party! *Music plays too loudly* *Food is eaten and thrown* *Alcohol flows freely to everyone of legal age who wants it. Sodas, lemonades, or iced teas for the rest* *Balloons and party games are enjoyed*
> 
> Okay, now I'mma go lay down. Oof. Oh, I may take a short break for a little while -- I have plans for the weekend and my second spinal tap is Monday. Blergh. Definitely no chapters up that day, or probably a few days after, if I feel as crappy as I did last time. 
> 
> *Kisses* Mmmwha! Back soon!
> 
> One final note: For anyone who read my big story, _**On the Other Side Of The Camera**_ , the sequel will be starting by the end of the month. Not the short fiction follow-up ( _ **Chasing the Birthday Girls**_ , which is complete and posted), the second book! It's called **_Behind the Scenes_**.


	17. Comic Con Day One *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first full day of the convention.

When Jack woke up the next morning, I was relieved to see how much more rested he was already starting to look. The dark circles under his eyes were much lighter and he no longer looked so strained. I had been up for a while, staring out into the rain again, having already showered, dressed, and taken my medicine for the morning. I had also finished the drawing for Jack, taking it out to the balcony and spraying the fixative, so the smell wouldn't be overwhelming in the room, and setting it back inside to dry. Now I was was working on another drawing as I watched the rain, something based on my current plotline in my book. I was concentrating on drawing the wall of the cave my characters were exploring when I heard Jack start to move around. I smiled over at him. "Good morning Jack."

Jack groaned. "Morning love. What time is it?"

I glanced at my phone. "Um, twenty to eight. What time did ye tell Mark and Tom we would meet them for breakfast today?"

Jack looked at me. "Love, how long have ye been up? Ye look like ye've been up for a long time already. Did ye get any sleep?"

I nodded. "Yes, I did sleep some. I'm fine. And I woke up around seven, took a shower, and started working on art to relax. And I've just been watching tha rain fall." I sighed and looked out the window. "It's so calming. I wish I could see it from tha booth at tha convention. I think it might help steady me." I looked at Jack again. "Not that ye didn't do an amazing job o' that all on yer own. Ye were a huge help. Thank ye." I walked over and kissed Jack tenderly. He smiled and pulled me down onto the bed, snuggling me closer. I smiled and shifted into him a little more, enjoying the warm steady presence he provided, and the sense of peace and home he seemed to project to me. "I love ye Jack. This has been an amazing trip so far. I can't thank ye enough for agreeing ta come with me."

Jack chuckled a little and hugged me again. "Love, I should be thanking ye. First, I got an all expense paid vacation ta visit friends. Second, my sexy, sweet, brain-meltingly hot girlfriend agreed ta let me stay in her hotel room with her. Third, tha same woman told me she loves me and is sleeping with me now. All of that is incredible. And unexpected. I was just coming originally ta help ye stay calm during ComicCon." 

I leaned close to his ear, whispering in a deep, seductive tone, "I like rewarding good behavior." Jack shivered slightly and grinned at me. He reached out again and pulled me closer, kissing me deeply and letting his hand roam all over me. When I pulled back from the kiss, his hands were on my breasts, under my shirt and bra, massaging me. "That's definitely worth a reward Sean. Come here, lover." I grabbed him and pulled the blankets off, revealing his naked, gorgeous body and I grinned. Jack was already hard, probably from a combination of our closeness, the kisses, and morning wood. I didn't really care why, I just wanted him, now. I sat back on my heels, stripping my clothes off as fast as I could manage before I leaned back into him, rubbing against him slowly with my whole body. Jack groaned, a deeply sexual sound that set fire to my brain. I reached up and grabbed my bag, dumping it in reach. Jack reached for me again, rubbing his hands all over me some more. I moaned a little. "My, my. Aren't we anxious? Aren't ye going ta let me surprise ye? I have a plan."

Jack grinned and shook his head. "Not unless yer plan is ta screw my brains out right now."

I chuckled and gasped when one of Jack's hands suddenly moved from my breast to my clit, rubbing small circles into the sensitive flesh. "Sean!" I panted. He looked at me, his eyes deep, dark, almost midnight blue. He stilled his hand for the moment, watching me. I caught my breath and growled slightly. "Sean, love, please. Let me take charge o' this time. Ye'll like it, I promise."

Jack grinned. "I like it every time. But all right. I can keep my hands to myself for a few minutes." I smiled and kissed him deeply, gently pulling his hands away from my body. While he was distracted by the kiss, I gently wriggled and ground my body against him lightly. He closed his eyes, his breath catching. I smiled as I pulled back from the kiss, still holding his hands with mine. I raised them above his head and gently tied them with the soft velvet ties I had put in the bag, just tight enough to prevent him from pulling loose, and moved my hands away, shifting my entire body until I was straddling him. He looked at me again, slightly dazed. 

I grinned. "That's better. Now we can focus on ye without ye getting too handsy." I leaned down, brushing his chest with my breasts just slightly as I nipped and nibbled his ears, neck, and jaw. He groaned again, loudly. I sat back up. "Are ye going ta get loud on me now Jackaboy?" He grinned and nodded, purposely moaning loudly again. I smirked and leaned down again, grinding on him as I leaned in for a kiss, whispering just before our lips met, "I guess I'll just have ta find ways ta keep ye quiet then." We kissed deeper than before, and I felt him squirm under me, trying to create some friction and get release. I broke the kiss, reaching up and grabbing the small gag from the pile of toys as well. I had it in his mouth before he knew it was there. I grinned ferally, making sure he could still breathe and nothing was too tight. Then I reached up for the next fun item, two more velvet ties, which I used to tie his feet. After I was done, I sat back admiring him for a few seconds before I suddenly leaned in and started giving him a blowjob. He made the most sinful moans, deep in his chest and throat I had ever heard as I sucked him off, bringing him to the cusp of orgasm before I sat back again, giving him a very short recovery before I began teasing him again. While I sat back, waiting, I looked into his eyes, watching for any signs of distress. He was whimpering slightly, and writhing under me. His eyes were shut tightly. I reached up gently and stroked his cheek, pressing extremely gentle kisses on the eyelids of each eye, before trailing kisses along his jaw and neck. I reached gently over and loosened the gag. "Sean?" He opened his eyes, and I was startled to see how much they were glazed over. He whimpered again as I gently removed the gag completely. "Sweetie, I just want ta check and make sure ye're okay. We never really talked about this."

Jack looked at me, trying to focus. When he spoke, his voice was somewhat broken from lust. "This... is... amazing..." He shook his head a little and bucked his hips. "Tha only problem is ye stopped." He moaned again, very quietly as he looked at me and tried to reach out for me, tugging at his ties. I grinned, back in the moment, and moved so I was straddling his body a little higher up. I leaned forward, placing kisses on each palm and intentionally teasing his face with my breasts, just out of his reach. The sound he made was absolutely sinful, deep and sexy, and revved my engines so hard I thought I might just pass out. I looked down at him, watching him try to reach up to suck my breasts but I remained just out of reach, teasing him a little further. He groaned in frustration. "Ye're killing me love. Ye're so sexy and just outta reach. Please..." His eyes were almost pleading now. 

I grinned and rolled off him completely, scooting back down the bed so I was next to his ear when I whispered, "Good things come to those who wait, Sean. Now, relax, trust me, and enjoy tha ride." I gently put the gag back in and started feathering kisses and touches all over his body, making him squirm and try to cry out around the gag. He was so gorgeous under me like this, I started to overheat, grinding on him suddenly. The movement made him whine, deep in his throat and chest, bringing my attention back to his overexcited state. I grinned, noticing he was absolutely ready to come apart under me, so I gently grabbed his hard, hot member, slid a condom on, and mounted him in one fast movement. His eyes, which had been half closed, flew open at the suddenness of my movement. I looked deep into them as I rode him, watching him fly apart and lose himself to the pleasure. I kept going after he came, not done yet, and felt him grow hard again very quickly. I grinned, not stopping until we both came, not long after. Then I slid off him, uncoupling us and walked on shaky legs to the bathroom, bring back a warm, wet, towel to clean him up. He kept his eyes closed until I was done, removed the gag, and started to untie him. Then he opened them and smiled at me. 

"Love..." I looked into his face. "That was incredible. Thank ye." I smiled, finished untying him, and snuggled down into his side, somewhat tired now. He grinned and wrapped me in a tight hug, pulling me in even closer. "What brought that on?"

I yawned a little, closing my eyes and just enjoying cuddling him. "Ye were just too sexy and sweet lying there. I couldn't resist ye. And I wanted ta do something special."

"Well, love, it was certainly that." Jack stroked a hand down my back, very gently, just a soothing gesture. " I hate ta do this ta ye lass, but I think we need ta cut our snuggles short and go get a shower. We need ta meet Mark and Tom, then ye have ta be at tha convention center ta man yer booth." I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. It was nearly eight thirty. I groaned and got up, gathering the clothes I had been so fast to get out of and running for the bathroom. Jack joined me in the shower a moment later. We washed up, mostly just washing away the sweat and smell of sex, before we both hopped back out and dressed as fast as we could. As soon as he was dressed, Jack loaded up his laptop into his backpack, added his wallet, a beanie, and the hotel room key, slinging the pack onto his shoulder. I gathered our badges, smiling as I lifted his over his head and straightened it on his chest, then put my own on. I smiled at him and grabbed his hand as we headed out to face the day. 

Mark and Tom grinned at us as we were seated at the table in the restaurant. I raised an eyebrow. Mark answered me, taking a drink of his coffee. "You two finally made it huh? What happened? Oversleep the alarm? Or were you too busy getting busy?" 

Jack blushed, but I kept a straight face and rolled my eyes at him. "Don't be an ass, Mark. I didn't know what time we were supposed ta be here." I put a hand on Jack's knee, under the table, patting gently, hoping to keep him from blurting anything out. His blush cooled as we looked over the menu. Mark continued to tease us, but I ignored him. Jack leaned in close to me and kissed my shoulder. I looked at him surprised and smiled. He smiled back and wrapped an arm around me. When the waiter came over a few minutes later, I was surprised to see it was the same man who had waited on us yesterday. 

He grinned at me as he took our orders. Mark and Tom looked confused for a few seconds before they too ordered their food. After the waiter left, Tom looked at Mark and asked him a question. "Didn't we have a different waiter before? I would swear the man who took our drink orders was the waiter over at the table over there." 

Mark nodded. "I thought so too." Jack and I cuddled together a little while Mark and Tom discussed this and speculated as to why they might have changed. Finally they looked up and noticed we were lost in our own world again. Mark laughed. "Earth to Jack! Earth to [Y/N]! Can you hear us?"

We both jumped a little and blushed. I looked down. "Sorry. I'm just tired. I couldn't sleep last night, and my medicine makes me a little spacy sometimes." Jack hugged me tight again, one armed.

"Love, ye don't need ta explain yerself. I was just thinking about how well ye seemed ta be doing today." He kissed my cheek by my ear, and whispered "I'm sorry ye didn't sleep. Ye should have told me. And then I wore ye out more."

I looked at him and grinned. "Nope." He raised an eyebrow at me. I leaned over and whispered back to him "That didn't make me tired, sweetie. It helped me relax." I leaned against his shoulder. "Ye always help me." He smiled at me and we stayed sitting like that until the food arrived a few minutes later, despite Mark's teasing us. Tom watched us, smiling and looking thoughtful. I sat back up when my breakfast arrived and started eating, hungrily. Jack smiled at me before he too started eating his food, a little bit slower than I was demolishing my eggs, bacon, and pancakes. I finished first and the waiter came over almost as soon as I finished the last bite of food, asking if I needed anything else. I smiled at him and asked for a pineapple smoothie to go, and in a very quiet voice, had him do the bill up like yesterday. He grinned and nodded, soon coming back with the smoothie and a receipt that I signed and handed back, acting like it was an autograph. He smiled again as he walked away, apparently noticing I had once again tipped handsomely. Jack and Mark looked up, curiously.

Mark grinned after a minute. "So the waiter is a fan?"

I grinned. "I think so. He seemed quite happy when he walked away, don't ye think?"

Mark nodded. "Yeah. I'd say so. Now, what time are you two done tonight? I want to meet up after, unless you just need some down time, [y/n]. We can all just hang out and maybe meet with some other people who are going to be here."

I looked at Jack, biting my cheek a little. "That sounds okay, as long as there aren't too many people, or if there are going ta be a lot, just let me know. And I can be done anytime after eight. Actually, I might be able ta be out of there earlier, my publisher had said they were going ta send more people ta help me. We'll have ta see." Jack was watching me, probably for signs of panic, but I was okay, just nervous. The guys all turned back to their food, finishing up fairly soon after, and I immediately snuggled into Jack as soon as he finished eating. He grinned at me and hugged me closer. The waiter came back over, smiling at Jack and I and asked if anyone needed anything else, but everyone declined. Mark asked for the check. I turned my face into Jack's shoulder, hiding my grin when he informed the men the bill was already attended to. I could feel all three of them looking at me and I started to giggle, trying stay silent and still, but losing the battle a little, especially when Jack pulled me back and looked into my face for a minute.

He laughed as well, seeing me giggling. "Ye sneaky lass. We can pay ye know."

I laughed out loud now. "I know. But it's fun ta have my publisher pay and one of tha few times I've ever been able ta use this perk of my job." I shook my head a little. "When I signed my contract, they gave me a huge budget ta eat out when I toured, went ta signings, or attend events, and I never use it. Save yer money for something else guys." Jack grinned and hugged me. Tom smiled and thanked me. Mark glared at me for a few seconds before he gave up and smiled, thanking me eventually. I smirked at all of them. "Oh, and tha fact that I'm a good tipper might be why tha waiter smiled when he walked away with tha signed check..."

Jack leaned close again and whispered "So sneaky. And sexy." I grinned at him. 

Mark laughed as he watched us. "You two really are the most adorable couple I have ever seen. And you" Mark pointed at me "are the sneakiest friend I have, I swear. How do you do these things?"

I gave him a completely (fake) innocent look. "What did I do?" All three men cracked up. I laughed as well and pulled Jack out of our booth, heading for the lobby with my drink in hand. Jack grabbed his bag, slinging it back on, as we headed for the convention center, hand in hand. Mark caught up to us a minute later. We chatted the rest of the way, stopping only when he and Tom had to go find their booth. "Good luck guys. See ye later!" 

Jack and I settled in the booth, sitting side by side at the front. I was relieved to see a familiar faces at my booth when I arrived. My publisher had sent two assistants I knew well from past events, Jill Samson and Walter Anders. Both of them had helped me while I was on tour before and were aware of my social anxiety issues. Jill was seated at the cash drawer, ready to assist anyone buying art or books. Walter was close by with a second cash drawer, but he was loading stack after stack after stack of books on the table in front of him, setting at least one of each title face out to display. I grinned and admired the signage for my books, the art I had created for the covers enlarge to poster size, including the one for my next book, with the coming September 22 banner in the bottom corner. I was startled to see the large picture that had been covered the previous night, was unveiled, reveling a picture of me, with the words ARTIST and AUTHOR in large block letters on banners above and below the picture. I turned to Jack, who was looking at the picture as well. "It's pretty good, but yer are much cuter in person, love. Are ye doing alright?"

I swallowed. "Yeah. I'm just surprised. That's a big sign." Jack nodded and hugged me again for a minute. I leaned over and kissed him, smiling as he drew back. "Now I'm perfect. Come on, let's get yer computer hooked up, so ye can play games if ye want. I'm hooking mine up too. I stuck it in yer bag last night, just in case. I hope that's okay." I looked down. "Actually, I stuck a bunch of things in there last night."

Jack smiled at me, lifting my chin to look into my face. "Of course it's alright lass. Ye didn't need ta ask. And I don't need ta game tha whole day away. Actually, I don't need ta game at all. I'm here ta help ye."

"Well, okay, but mostly I think this is going ta be boring, unless Jill and Walter over there, have something they need me ta do, or I'm supposed ta sign things."

Jill looked over at me, grinning and looking a little startled. "[Y/P/N], since when do you have an accent? And who is this cutie you brought with you?"

Walter laughed. "Oh my god, Jill. You need to watch YouTube occasionally. That's JackSepticEye." Walter turned to us. "Right? I mean, he did vlog about you and coming to Comic Con with you, and I swear it looks just like him..."

Jack laughed. "Busted. Yeah, I'm Jack. Nice ta meet ye both." He reached out to shake their hands. Walter tried not to fanboy too hard, but he was clearly excited about meeting Jack. Jill just shook her head. I gave more proper introductions all around, and everyone got ready for the oncoming crowds. We were all quite busy, even Jack, greeting fans, selling books and art, and signing things. By one, I was ready for a break. I looked at Jack and was surprised to see him watching me. "Love, ye need a break. I'm going ta go get us some food. Ye can stay here, but ye have ta promise ta step back and relax for a few minutes, or ye can come with me. Which do ye want ta do?" 

I stretched and stood up, walking over to him and grabbing him around the waist. "I'm coming with ye. Let's go get something ta eat and drink. And maybe stop by a few other booths and tables ta look around. Jill and Walter can handle things for a bit. Right guys?" I address the last part to them, and they smiled and nodded. Jack grinned, grabbed his wallet from his bag, which was tucked under the table now, along with our computers, out of sight, and we headed out, walking together, his arm around my waist and me leaning into him a little. We found the food court and ordered some food, eating slowly at one of the tables, enjoying the down time, and walked slowly back, stopping at booths and tables that caught our eye along the way back. Jack and I both ended up buying things and we tucked our new purchases away in a box, labelled with my name and address, to be shipped back to me after the event was over. Then we settled back in for more fan interaction. Around three the crowd thinned out a little, giving us a breather. We decided to play some computer games with each other while it was slow. We were both wrapped up in the game, drawing a small group who were watching us play, cheering us on or suggesting moves and strategy, when my nephew, his friends, and my brother walked up to the table. I scored a particularly spectacular move just as the timer on the round ran out and I stood up doing a little victory dance. Jack laughed, pulling me in for a kiss. I didn't realize Zack, Gary, or Zack's pals were there until I heard the strangled gagging noises from the other side of the table. When I looked over and saw them, I blushed. Jack grinned. The rest of the crowd had been cheering. "Zack! Uh, hi. Hi Gary." 

Gary had his eyebrows raised , looking at me. Zack was trying to be cool, fanboy, and not act disgusted, all at once, so he just looked pained and confused. Gary stepped forward. "Hey sis. Hello, Mr. SepticEye, was it?" He stuck his hand out for a handshake. 

I groaned and tucked my head into Jack's side. "Sorry Jack." He grinned at me for a minute and shook Gary's hand. I invited the group back to our side of the booth, meeting Zack's friends Derek, a tall black boy with bright green hair, Sydney, a small pale girl with hair the color of red wine, and Jerry, a boy who I had met before, Zack's oldest friend. Jerry was wearing a Markiplier's Hero's shirt and holding a stuffed green eyeball, which I recognized after a moment as having to do with Jack's YouTube channel. The teenagers all looked slightly star-struck as we were introduced. Zack had recovered enough by now to be looking at Jack and I curiously. "So Zack, sorry ta have ye catch us kissing like that. I didn't actually know ye were here yet."

Gary laughed suddenly, breaking the mood. "You've been talking to people, finally, I see. You're accent is adorable by the way."

I blushed. "Shut up Gary."

Jack wrapped an arm around me again and whispered in my ear "He's not wrong love. Everything about ye is adorable." I smiled at him, leaning into his side again. 

Zack looked surprised again. "Aunt [Y/N]? Uh..." He looked so confused. I could tell we had mentally stripped his gears again. 

"Zack, calm down." He took a deep breath. He friends were grinning. I raised an eyebrow at them, admonishing them with a look. "Oh, so ye lot think he's being funny, do ye? How would ye like it if ye were in his place. Yer aunt was tha one kissing someone ye were a huge fan of? Hmm?" The two boys looked down, embarrassed.

Sydney grinned at me, a sassy look on her face. "I'd be fine with it. In fact, I'd love it! It would mean I got to meet them in person and hang out. This is awesome!" She squealed and spun around for a minute, indicating the entire booth, not just Jack. She grinned at me again. "Actually, I have a confession. I'm a bigger fan of your stuff than Jack's." She blushed and looked down. 

Zack turned to her and stared. "Syd? Why didn't you tell me that before? I mean, I could have at least let you meet Aunt [Y/N] over Skype or something! And I thought you loved Jack's channel!"

Sydney blushed brighter. "Uh, I do. I absolutely do. But..." She looked at Jack and I for a minute, then squealed. "I can't believe this is really happening! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Jack and I looked at each other and smiled, amusement all over our expressions. We all sat back down, Walter having brought over a small stack of chairs and putting them behind the screened off area we had, after I had walked over and given both Zack and Gary quick hugs. Jack made sure to sit as close as he could to me, wrapping his arm around my waist again. 

I turned to Derek and Jerry. "So guys, how do ye like Comic Con so far? Seen anything exciting?"

Both boys grinned at me. Jerry answered for both of them. "Oh my god! It's so cool! Did you guys plan that gaming session? Everyone was talking about it, over at the gaming area, but no one knew where it was, just that two gamers were playing, and they were both celebrities. We didn't know it was you two until we got closer." 

Derek grinned and nodded. "Yeah, we would have come over a lot sooner if we had known. Jerry and Zack have been talking about you non-stop and then when the video came out on Jack's channel, announcing you were dating him, just wow. I can't believe we actually get to meet celebrities!"

I grinned and looked at Jack. He grinned back. I leaned in closer to him and whispered, "How do I tell them I don't feel like a celebrity? I feel like a normal person." Jack chuckled, pulling me in for a hug. 

"Love, I know exactly how that feels too." Gary was watching the two of us, his look of suspicion and mistrust fading a little as he saw me interact with Jack. 

Zack suddenly went still. "Aunt [y/n], are you in love?" I blushed and nodded, looking at Jack.

Jack grinned at me, kissed me on the forehead, and turned to Zack. "I love yer aunt too." Zack's eyes got huge. Gary looked startled by both revelations. The other teenagers grinned and squealed, acting like we had just shared the biggest secret on the planet. When I looked back over at them, I was startled to see Mark heading our way. I grinned.

I stood up and walked over to the edge of the screened area, stepping into view and waved to Mark, who headed right over. He looked worried. "Hey Mark, what's wrong?"

Mark scowled. "There's a whole bunch of people talking about two gamers having a match somewhere around here and I can't find them. I wanted to ask if I could join them. Do you know who it is? I can't seem to find anyone who's a gamer around."

I laughed, deeply. Mark looked irritated. When I finally got control, I brought him around to the back of the booth. When he stepped back behind the table I gestured him into the screened area. Jack grinned when he saw Mark. Four teenagers went dead silent and my brother looked confused. "Mark, ye found tha gamers, by tha way. Jack and I were playing some games and we drew a crowd. I had no idea we would be that distracting or popular. Now, since ye are here, meet some fans of mine, Jack's, and yer's, I think. Sydney, Derek, Jerry, and my nephew, Zack. They stopped by ta visit me and chat a bit."

"Hello." Fangirl and fanboy squeals. Mark turned to Jack and I grinning. "Fans are so predictable, aren't they?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Not really. Or at least not mine." I sighed. "I still can't believe I even have fans. Now don't be a jerk, Mark." I turned to ask Zack a question and saw he was having trouble again. "Zack, sweetie, breathe!" Zack suddenly took several deep breaths and calmed down a little. Gary went over to help him. I smiled and shook my head, looking around for a seat, since I had given mine up to Mark. Jack saw me looking and grinned grabbing my arms and pulling me into his lap. I smiled and snuggled into him, happily. "Thanks, love. I thought I was going ta have ta go fetch another chair. This is much better." Jack nodded and wrapped his arms around my waist. 

Sydney grinned and spoke up again. "You two are so adorable! It's so cool to see adults who are, like, sweet and nice ta each other." She looked down for a minute. "Not like home."

Zack reached over and hugged her impulsively. She smiled sadly at him when he sat back. I looked at Gary and raised an eyebrow. He shrugged, clearly clueless. I looked at Zack, who just blushed and looked down. I let it go for now, steering the conversation to other topics. Mark stayed about half an hour and promised to see Jack and I later. Zack and his friends stayed until dinner, even though Jack and I stepped out from behind the screen several times to interact with the fans. Gary chased the kids out around six to go get food and promised to see me tomorrow. I nodded and hugged him goodbye, offering hugs to the teenagers as well. Jack did the same for the teens and we all took a few pictures together. After they left, it was much quieter behind the table. I sat down and started drawing, a new piece, of the some of the fans walking past the booth. Before long, people were once again lined up, this time to watch me draw. I smiled at them, and by seven thirty, when I announced we were closing the booth for the evening at eight. We had a sudden rush of business as many of the fans now wanted to buy art or my books. I saw Arin coming over, trying to fight his way through the crowd and waved at him. He grinned and managed to push through. I laughed when he made a face at the crowd and brought him around to the back of the booth letting him in. He smiled and thanked me, and his smile grew much bigger as he followed me to the area where artwork was on display. I smiled and left him to look, helping customers, Jill, and Walter. Jack came over, talking to Arin for a few minutes, but quickly just came over and rested his chin on my shoulder, his arms wrapped around my waist, watching me interact and work. At eight o'clock the crowd groaned as we informed them the booth was now closed and shut everything was down. I turned to see Arin grinning at me. "You're a lot more calm and collected than I expected after yesterday."

I blushed and leaned into Jack. "It's a crowd. I can handle crowds. One on one, or small groups are where I run inta problems. Gods, I'm so tired I could just collapse here and now." 

Jack rubbed my shoulders looking concerned. "Hey, do ye need ta skip tha gathering with Mark? If yer too tired he's going ta understand. I know ye didn't sleep well." 

I shook my head. "Nah. I should be okay. I'm not really sleepy either, just drained. Emotionally drained, mostly. Well, just three more days ta go." I started to stand up, and swayed, feeling a little dizzy. I sat back down quickly and leaned forward. My medicine did this to me occasionally, so I knew what to do. I took some deep breaths and waited for the dizziness to pass. A few moments later, I was fine. I explained what had happened to a worried Jack and concerned Arin. "Sorry guys. Sometimes my meds make me a bit wobbly. I just have ta wait for tha feeling ta pass, then I'm fine again. Dizziness and lightheadedness are tha two most common side effects of this medicine. I'm better now, I swear." 

Arin looked at me for a long minute. "If you're sure..."

I nodded. "Like I said, it happens sometimes. Not often, thank Jaysus, but sometimes. Then I have ta just sit and wait it out."

Jack made a face at me. "Ye could have warned me before now, love. Ye scared me. Ye got so pale and ye clearly looked ill." I looked into Jack's face, trying to tell him I was fine. He sighed. "I'm just going ta have ta stick closer ta ye all night tonight than I thought. Now come on, we need ta go get some food and meet up with Mark. If ye still feel up ta it."

I nodded. "Jack, I swear, I'm okay. It was just a passing thing." He still watched me closely, making me sigh. "Sean..."

He smiled. "I know. I know. Ye don't want ta be babied." He kissed me gently and dropped his voice deeper. "And when ye say my name like that, I love it. Even when ye are annoyed."

I swatted his arm, gently and turned to Arin, who was watching us with a smile. "Are you two tired of hearing how cute you are together yet?"

I chuckled. "Well, maybe a little. Everyone keeps telling us that today."

Arin laughed. "Of course they are. Now, can I still buy some of this art? I found a few pieces I really want." I grinned and nodded, ringing the sale up. I handed the art over, in a bag, after signing it for him, and slipping a copy of all three of my books in the bag as well. Since Arin was talking to Jack again, he didn't notice, other than commenting the bag seemed heavy. 

"Well, yeah. I added a present for ye. Just wait ta open tha bag til later please." 

Arin gave me a look and grinned. "You are an awesome friend. Jack, you need to bring her to more conventions. Like PAX West."

Jack and I laughed, making Arin look confused. Jack explained, since he got under control first. "Arin, her publisher booked her ta be there already. She's got a few events of her own and a promotion for a game based off her novels that they want ta promote. She was telling Felix and I about it recently." Jack turned to me. "Now, I gathered our stuff back inta my bag. Are ye ready ta go? Bye Arin!" Jack called back over his shoulder as Arin walked away, hauling his loot when he saw me yawning. I stood up and we left, making our way out of the convention center, back to the hotel. We had decided to eat either in the restaurant or in our suite, ordering room service. When we got to the lobby, Jack called Mark, checking in on the get together. When he disconnected he looked at me. "Love, Mark says ye should get some rest. He's got about a dozen people over, including Arin, who just told him about ye not feeling well. Let's order tha room service and head ta bed." I grinned at Jack and nodded, pulling him towards the elevator. "Love, I meant ta sleep." 

I pouted a little. "Aww. Can't we unwind a bit first?"

Jack laughed. "Ye never cease ta amaze lass. Lead tha way..."

I did, pulling Jack into the rooms as soon as we got to the right floor. I flopped down on the bed, grabbed the room service menus and handed one to Jack, who had crawled over next to me. We looked them over for a few minutes before deciding what we wanted. Jack called the order in, and I reminded him to charge it to the room. He smiled and nodded. After the order was placed, I groaned, dropping my head into the bed. "I'm done. My back hurts. My head hurts. And I'm emotionally drained."

Jack nodded and cuddled into me. "Lass, ye did a great job today handling tha crowds. I'm proud of ye. Now, would ye like me ta rub yer back and see if I can make it feel better for ye?"

I lifted my head. "Jack, ye really don't have ta. I was just whining. I'm sorry."

Jack shook his head. "No, love, ye don't understand. I want ta make ye feel better, however I can. If a back rub or a head massage is what ye need, I'm happy ta help. Do ye want a shower first? Tha hot water might help ta loosen yer muscles as well, and wash tha funk of tha convention out of yer nose. I know that's been giving me a headache." I nodded and groaned as I got up, stripping my clothes off and putting them in a laundry bag to deal with later. Jack was right. The Comic Con funk was definitely making my head hurt. We showered together, not really getting frisky, but just trying to get the smell out of our noses, pores, and hair. Jack washed my hair for me, a new experience, and one that was surprisingly comforting. I washed his as well, taking my time and working the shampoo deep into his scalp, really massaging it in. I also massaged in some leave in conditioner after we shut off the water. He sighed happily as we got out and toweled. I reached for clean clothes, but Jack stopped me. "Nope. Ye need ta just go lay down, get comfortable, and I'll be there in a minute. It'll be easier ta properly massage yer back if ye are naked ta start." He kissed me and swatted my butt gently, pointing me in the direction of the bed. I grinned and laid down face first again, finding a comfortable position. Jack came out of the bathroom in a hotel robe. "Just so I can answer tha door when the food gets here. Now, are ye comfortable love?" I nodded. Jack smiled and reached for the bag of adult supplies I had packed, pulling out some massage oils. Jack noticed my hair was still tangled, so he gently brushed it, putting it up, out of his way, so the oil wouldn't get in it accidentally. Just as he finished doing that and was about to sit down next to me, the room service cart arrived. Jack got it, thanked the delivery person, and rolled the cart into the room. "Food first, or massage then food?" 

I lifted my head. "Massage first please. I'm hoping tha massage will help enough ta relax me while we eat."

Jack grinned and dropped the robe, coming over to the bed naked. "Whatever tha gorgeous lady wishes. Are ye ready?" I nodded. Jack squirted a generous amount of the massage oil into his hands and warmed it up before applying it to my back and shoulders. Then he started slowly working it it, concentrating on every little muscle knot he could find. I relaxed so much I was afraid I was going to melt into the bed and not be able to move for days. Part way through, Jack suddenly straddled me to get better leverage to rub my back. It also turned me on, a lot. By the time he was done, I was moaning, sounding obscene and ready to beg him to just fuck me into the mattress. He must have known the effect he was having because he gently rolled me over and kissed me after he was done. I kissed him back with more heat than he expected though, and soon we were grinding each other and making out aggressively. Jack lifted his head, finally breaking the kiss. "Are ye sure yer up ta this, love? We can just eat then go ta sleep ye know."

I growled. "Sean, no. I. Want. Ye. NOW." He laughed and obeyed, rolling a condom on and entering me. I cried out from the sudden movement and pleasure. We were off, fucking like bunnies again. Neither of us lasted every long, cumming together a few minutes later. Jack panted and rolled off me, reaching down and removing the condom. The he stood up and brought the food over to the bed and handed it to me. "Thank ye, Sean. I love ye."

Jack grinned. "And I love ye, even if ye do wear me out on a regular basis." We turned the TV on and watched some random movie that was on as we ate. I don't remember what it was, or even any of the basic plot because my brain was drifting to other things. The plot of the next chapter in my book. Jack. Gary and Zack. Mark and Arin. All my new friends. The rest of the convention. How fast we were selling out of books and art at the booth. All sorts of things. As soon as I finished my food, Jack took my dirty dished and piled them on the cart, grabbing a discarded towel to cover himself long enough to pull the cart into the hall. He came back over and snuggled down next to me, gently taking my hair back down and playing with it. A few minutes later, I fell asleep. The last thing I saw before drifting off was a very happy looking Jack, smiling at me sleepily.


	18. Day Two of Comic Con *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second day of Comic Con is here. You need to prepare for the panel tomorrow as well as covering your booth, spending time with Zack and his friends, and talking to your brother. Jack's here to help. Is everything going to continue to run smoothly, or are there going to be problems?

Waking up the next morning and seeing Jack curled around me, gloriously naked, brought a sleepy smile to my face. I decided to linger, cuddling into his side as long as I could, ignoring everything else until I absolutely had to face things. I closed my eyes and snuggled in closer, pulling Jack over to my side of the bed slightly. I settled again and smiled into his side. When Jack chuckled a minute later, it almost made me jump. I opened my eyes and saw him looking at me, sleepily. "Love, how are ye feeling this morning? Ye look wonderful, but then again, I might be biased. What time is it?"

I groaned a little and shifted to look at the clock. "It's seven o'clock. And I'm feeling a lot better than last night. I slept well. I just want ta snuggle."

Jack grinned. "Okay. Then we can snuggle. I certainly don't mind." Jack wrapped his arms around me. We just laid there for a little while, enjoying the quiet, calm feelings and the comfortable peace of each others presence. We both drifted in and out of sleep for a while. Eventually, both of us were more awake then asleep and the snuggles became more heated caresses, then we were just having outright sex. By quarter to eight, we were both back to cuddling, feeling relaxed and satisfied, when we heard a loud knocking at the door. We both jumped, slightly startled, and grabbed clothes. I headed for the bathroom while Jack answered the door. Just as I closed the door behind me, I heard the main door open and Jack groaned. "Mark? What are ye doing here this early?"

I giggled as I used the bathroom and took a fast shower, coming back into the main suite to find Mark and Jack talking, clearly waiting for me. I raised an eyebrow and grabbed my clothes for the day, having come out of the bathroom wrapped in the hotel robe and a towel around my wet hair. Jack chuckled and growled, swooping over to pull me into a kiss. I smiled at him and kissed back before ducking out of sight again to get dressed. Jack followed me into the bathroom. When he shut the door, I leaned into him and grinned. "Let me guess. Mark wanted ta make sure I was okay this morning and ta meet us for an early breakfast?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah. Now, can I help ye brush out yer hair? I need a quick shower as well, but I want ta help ye with yer hair this morning. I love yer hair."

I smiled into Jack's face. "Sean, love, I'm going ta get dressed. Ye take yer shower. I'll dry my hair some with tha towel and wait for ye with Mark, okay? Ye can brush my hair when ye are done and dressed. Did ye bring clothes in ta get ready after ye wash up, or do ye need me ta grab ye some?"

Jack kissed my shoulder, hugging me from behind. "Can ye get me some? Ye can pick whatever ye want me ta wear. I trust ye completely." I leaned into him for a few seconds and nodded before I straightened up and shooed him into the shower. Then I dried off and got dressed, stepped back out into the suite and grabbed some clothes for Jack, much to Mark's amusement, and carried them back in with me. I closed the door again and started toweling my hair dry. It took longer than I had anticipated and I wasn't quite done when Jack stepped back out of the shower, drying off. He saw I was still working on my hair and grinned, getting dressed as quickly as he could. Then he came over and gently replaced my hands with his own and finished wringing the water out of my hair. He brushed the worst of the tangles out gently and lead me out to the couch in front of the window, where he would have better light and we could talk to Mark as he worked. Mark grinned as Jack lead me to the couch and sat down first, pulling me down to him a second later, and began brushing my hair thoroughly. I relaxed into it and enjoyed the feeling. Jack worked quickly, gently untangling all the knots and snarls sex, sleep, and showering had created. 

Mark shook his head as we just sat like that for a minute. "Oh my god. You two, I swear. You cannot possibly get any more cute and couple-y. Honestly, it's almost a little sickening." I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue at Mark, startling a laugh from him. "Cute. Now, what are your plans for today? More booth babysitting?"

I yawned briefly. "Yeah. I have two assistants to help, as you saw yesterday, but mostly I need ta stay with the booth. I need ta plan for tha panel tomorrow too, though, and my brother, nephew, and his friends are going ta be around all day, unless they go ta panels and check out some more booths and games." I stilled as Jack hugged me, finishing with my hair. I turned slightly towards him after a few seconds, leaning into his hug. "Sean, love, do ye have anything ye want ta do today, besides hanging out? Anything ye want ta see? Jill sent me an email, which I saw on my phone this morning, that I really didn't have ta stay at tha booth all tha time, if I wanted ta do something else. They like having me at tha booth of course, ta answer questions, and my drawing session drew a crowd, as did our gaming session, but I really can get up and leave a bit more if I want. What do ye want ta do?"

He grinned and kissed my cheek. "Well, my first choice is not something we can do at tha convention hall." I grinned, blushing slightly. Mark laughed. "Actually, yesterday was a surprisingly fun day. And a lot of fans were coming up ta find me as well. I don't feel like either of us has total freedom ta move around with no one recognizing us, so just wandering tha hall would be disruptive and could get scary. Maybe we could check out some of the gaming stuff for a while, but mostly let's just stay at the booth, like yesterday."

I nodded and kissed him. "Okay. I bet we could even send one or two of the teenagers, or my brother out ta fetch food and drinks for us today if we don't want ta face tha lines and crowds in tha food court. Jaysus. That was where tha crowds seemed ta be tha worst anyway. If they don't want ta go, Jill or Walter will, and we can cover tha front until they get back. I want ta have a quiet talk with Zack today though. I think he might need an friendly Aunt's shoulder and some advice. Did ye catch tha way he and Sydney were acting yesterday? They clearly have a crush and I know Zack has never had a girlfriend. His dad is clueless, so I know he's not going ta be any help for poor Zack. Sydney looked a little lost as well."

Mark laughed. "So are you going to play matchmaker now?"

I shook my head with a sigh. Jack looked at Mark. "Did ye miss how her nephew reacted to his friend's comment about home life problems, Mark? It's not matchmaking in this case. I agree with ye love, tha two of them clearly are dancing around deeper feelings. Are ye sure yer brother won't handle it?"

I snorted. "Sorry. Gary has always been clueless about women and relationships. His wife, Tris, made several moves on him before he was even aware she was interested and finally she just asked him outright on a date. She told me later she had ta make tha first move every step of tha way, just because he was clueless and 'didn't want ta move too fast'. Gary is a really nice guy, but not very socially clued in. He has trouble figuring out when Zack's getting over-excited too, meaning tha rest of tha family has had ta watch out every time we get together since Zack was little. We're all used ta it by now, but I know Gary won't clue inta this." Jack nodded.

Mark looked at me thoughtfully. "You're a really good aunt. I mean, you care, and you go out of your way to make sure your nephew is happy and cool things are happening for him that he can get his friends in on as well, don't you? I bet you miss living close to family as well."

I looked down, then cuddled in close to Jack. "Sometimes. But my brother moved ta California several years ago, and I like Ireland more than anywhere else I've ever lived, not even counting tha fact that Jack's there." I looked into his face and eyes, blue as the ocean, and full of emotion. "Sean, ye are tha best reason I have ever met ta live anywhere. Ye make me really happy. I love ye." I kissed him, sweet and gentle. He kissed me back, then hugged me again.

"Love, I'm glad ye moved ta Ireland as well. I would have never met ye otherwise and it would have been tha biggest missed opportunity in my life." He paused, leaning into me for a few seconds with his eyes closed, then opened them and shook his head. "Enough of that. Let's go face tha day. And I need some breakfast." I nodded and grabbed his hand as we both stood up, looking at Mark, expectantly.

Mark grinned. "Good. You two are getting too mushy for me. Besides, Tom and Julie are probably waiting for us by now. I told them I was going to come get the two of you and meet them in the lobby at eight fifteen." He checked his phone. "It's ten after now, so we have about five minutes to get down there. Think we can manage?"

I laughed, sliding on shoes, grabbing our badges and my wallet. Jack grinned and grabbed his shoes, his bag, and his beanie, which he crammed on his head. I sighed and straightened it while he put his shoes on. I put both our badges around our necks and straightened them as well, then we both turned to Mark and gestured him out the door. Jack locked up. We walked to the elevator, Jack and I hand in hand, and waited for it to arrive before heading down to the lobby. Tom spotted us immediately and waved us over. I smiled and greeted him and Julie warmly. I was just about to ask where they wanted to eat when I heard a familiar voice squeal my name. I turned slightly and grinned. "Hey Zack! Did ye guys get rooms here at tha hotel for tha Con? I thought yer dad was going ta drive back and forth everyday."

Zack grinned. "Dad was whining about how bad traffic was going to be and how much time he was going to waste driving everyday. Mom and my friends parents chipped in and got three rooms. Dad has one, Syd has one, and Derek, Jerry, and I have the other. Actually, I was supposed to stay with Dad, but decided I'd rather sleep in the room with my buds. Dad's room is right between all of us and he can hear everything that's going on, just in case we have any problems." I grinned nodding. Jack stepped closer to me, putting his hand on my waist for a minute. "Uh, hi, Jack, uh, sir."

Jack chuckled. "Just call me Jack, lad. Ye don't need ta be nervous. Now, where are yer friends?"

Zack grinned and pointed, waving to them. They saw us and we suddenly heard the squeals and they ran over. Mark looked a little startled for a second. I smiled, a warm, friendly smile at the teenagers and my brother, who looked a little embarrassed. I turned to the teens. "Hey guys, nice ta see ye again. Now, Jack, Mark, and I were just about ta have breakfast with Mark's brother here, Thomas, and his wife."

Sydney paused, did a double take, and grinned hugely. "Uh, are you by any chance, Thomas Fischbach, who does the webcomic **Twokinds**? It's like one of my all time favorite comics!" Thomas looked surprised, then grinned. I introduced everyone around. Afterwards, I decided we should all eat breakfast together and herded everyone over to the restaurant in the lobby, getting us seats at a quiet table in the back. I was sitting on the end of the table, next to Jack and behind me I could hear the waitstaff arguing a little over who was going to wait our table. I grinned and turned to Jack, drawing his attention to the discussion. He grinned at me. We chuckled to each other for a few moments as we listened until Zack, who was sitting next to me on the other side of the table, got my attention.

"Hey, Aunt [Y/N]? How come I always see you with Jack? I mean, he's like, ALWAYS with you when I see you or talk to you lately." He paused and ducked his head, embarrassed. "I mean, I know you two are dating and all. Do you spend all your time together?"

Mark laughed. "Yes, [Y/N]. Do you spend all your time with Jack?" 

I blushed and leaned into Jack's side, giving Mark an evil look. "As much as we can both stand. Zack, ye know how much I work. And ye watch Jack's channel, so ye know how much he has ta work for that. We spend most of the rest of our time together when we can. Jack helps me stay calm, even when I'm meeting new people or having a bad day, panic-wise. Ye know how hard that is for me." Zack nodded, smiling at Jack. Jack wrapped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer. "And I love him, so I want ta spend as much time with him as I can. Sometimes we work in tha same room, when he's editing and I'm writing or drawing, and we help each other remember ta take breaks and we both have said we work better when tha other person is there. We spend time apart as well, don't get me wrong, but we like spending time together whenever we can." I gave him a shrewd look and mentally added, like you and Sydney I think, but kept that to myself for now. Zack nodded, looking thoughtful and peeked down the table at Sydney, smiling a little hesitantly, confirming my suspicions. I caught Mark's eye as I looked up and he grinned, tipping an imaginary hat to me. Before anyone else could say anything, a waiter emerged from the station behind us and took all the drink orders for our group, coffee for Mark, Julie, Thomas, Gary, and Jack, tea for me, and smoothies for the teenagers. We placed our breakfast orders a moment later. After the waiter left I sat up and turned to Gary, Mark, Thomas, and Julie. "Hey, no arguing over tha check today. I got this covered." I looked at Mark, a clear warning on my face. He grinned and held his hand up, surrendering. I nodded. 

Gary protested. "Sis! I can handle paying for the food for Zack, his friends, and myself. Seriously."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course ye can. And so can I. But more ta tha point, so can my publisher. I'm not taking no for an acceptable answer Gary. Don't make me drag out tha stories about ye. Ye know I'll use them." 

Gary winced. "Alright, alright. Jeez. I forgot how stubborn you can be." He suddenly grinned at Jack. "So, Jack, have you figured that out about her yet? She's by far the most stubborn woman I have ever met."

I slouched in my chair a bit, crossing my arms. Jack grinned at me and kissed my cheek. "Yeah, I had noticed." I made a face until he leaned over and whispered in my ear "And I love ye anyway." I giggled a little and sat back up straight. I looked around again and noticed Zack's friends Derek and Jerry looked a little shy and embarrassed about Jack and I being so close, but Sydney looked entranced and almost joyful. Zack was watching Sydney with a look of concern mixed with happiness out of the corner of his eyes. Julie looked amused, smiling at me, while holding Thomas's hand. Thomas was smiling at her, clearly happy. Mark was looking at Gary, grinning. And Jack was looking at me, love and amusement clear on his face. Jack leaned in close, resting his head on my shoulder when I caught his eye. I smiled at him and kissed his head, trying not to get a mouthful of hair. He stayed leaned on my shoulder and conversation once again picked up, as everyone talked about what they wanted to do today and what exhibits they wanted to see, panels they wanted to attend, and booths they wanted to visit. Jack and I mostly stayed quiet, just listening to everyone else and enjoying each other's company, and by the time the food came out from the kitchen, no one was paying us close attention anymore. 

After breakfast, I paid the bill, and everyone headed over to the convention hall together for once. Gary, Zack, and his friends had to split off from us to wait in line to be admitted, but Thomas, Mark, Julie, Jack, and I headed in, walking together. Thomas and I were talking about the panel tomorrow and agreed we would meet up tomorrow beforehand to go over things. Mark and Jack were discussing video games. Julie was listening to Thomas and I mostly, and looking around, since she had been feeling too sick from her migraine to come out yesterday or the evening before, so she hadn't seen anything yet. Jack and I stopped at my booth, heading to the back. When we had completely walked around, I noticed Tom was looking through the artwork I had out, browsing and pointing out some of the pieces he especially liked to Mark and Julie. I grinned. Jack set down his bag and we set the laptops up again to game later in the day if we wanted. Mark came over and asked us to send him a text if we were going to game so he could join us today, and we agreed. Before long, Mark, Julie and Tom had to head over to their booth and soon after the crowds started pouring in. Jill and Walter arrived before the crowds, so Jack and I were left to greet fans and just do whatever again today. We put up a few small signs, announcing times we would be having fan interactions, a gaming session, and when I would be drawing for the crowd, but left ourselves plenty of time around everything else to just relax, explore the convention, and hang out. We also had signs reminding fans about the panel tomorrow. Zack and his friends setup chairs behind the screened area of my booth and planned to use that as a base throughout the day, promising not to go anywhere in less than a group of two, and planning to spend a good portion of the day here. Gary grinned and told the teenagers he would be going with whoever wasn't staying here when they opted to head out somewhere. They groaned good-naturedly, but agreed and Derek and Jerry headed out almost immediately to go check out a panel. Zack and Sydney stayed with Jack and I, having no interest in that particular panel. Sydney headed over to look through my artwork, browsing freely from the other side of the counter. I took the opportunity to pull Zack aside for a chat. "Hey Zack, come here and talk ta me for a few minutes please." 

Zack looked at me, surprised. "Okay. What's up Aunt [Y/N]?"

"Zack, I want ta talk ta ye about Sydney. I know ye like her. As more than a friend." Zack blushed and looked down, nodding. I smiled. "Have ye talked ta her about it?" He shook his head. "Can I ask ye why not?"

Zack groaned. "I'm scared she doesn't feel the same way. I mean, uh, I really like her, and I don't want to screw up our friendship. What if it creeps her out that I have these feelings?" He looked at me, fear and embarrassment chasing each other across his face. "Please don't tell her. Or Dad. He'd freak out and I can't handle that. It's bad enough that talking to you. I might actually die if he brought it up." 

I made a sympathetic noise. "I won't tell anyone. Well, except Jack. I already mentioned it ta him, because I was worried about ye and he was trying ta help."

Zack blushed again and buried his head in his hands, groaning. Jack came around the screen to see what I was up to at the same moment. "Hey love. Hey Zack. What's goin' on?" Jack came over and sat next to me as close as he could, immediately wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me in for a quick kiss.

I smiled at Jack. "Zack and I were having tha chat I mentioned ta ye earlier. We just started talking, but I think I'm embarrassing him." I sighed and looked at Zack. "Listen, I'm here for ye if ye need someone ta talk ta, Zack, but I don't want ta embarrass ye. Do ye want me ta just butt out?"

Zack looked torn. "I need some advice, but, um, I kinda want to talk to a guy about this." 

Jack grinned. "Do ye want ta talk ta me? I don't mind, and we can send yer aunt out ta deal with her fans for a bit." Zack blushed and nodded again, looking down at the floor. 

I grinned at Jack and winked. I leaned in and whispered "Thanks Sean. I really didn't mean ta put ye on the spot though." Jack just waved a hand at me, smiling. I kissed him and headed out to the other side of the booth. Not many fans were around, so I walked over to the area where my art was on display, looking around to see what had sold. Sydney was still there, lingering over a piece with a dragon flying over a forest. She was smiling and trailing fingers reverentially over the dragon, as though memorizing the details. I smiled at her and walked over. "Like that one? I can get ye a deal on it, if ye want ta buy it."

Sydney grinned, the image of a happy teenager in that moment. "Actually, I just bought it a minute ago. It's amazing. How do you get so much detail in such a small area? I love art and am taking art classes, as many as they will let me, in school, but I doubt I'll ever be this good." She sighed. "You're really amazing by the way. Zack loves you and is always talking about how cool you are, how much he wishes he lived closer to you, and how much he wants to be like you." She looked down, her eye catching the dragon again. "I do too, don't get me wrong. I just wish he would talk about me that way. Or look at me like a girl, instead of just one of the guys." She blew out another sigh, this one longer than the last. "How do you do it?"

I looked at her. "Do what exactly? Get guys ta look at me? Draw? Write? Be Zack's aunt?"

She grinned again. "Get guys to notice you as a woman instead of just focusing on your interests. Or draw. Or write. Any of those things really."

I chuckled and pulled a couple of chairs into a quiet corner of the art area and waved her over, taking a seat to talk seriously to her. "The art and writing go hand in hand, lass. I draw what I am trying ta describe ta make it easier ta explain. I write ta flesh out tha worlds I see in my head. It's a talent, just like any other, and needed time, energy, and practice ta develop. As ta men, I'm not sure exactly how much I can help ye. I haven't dated that many guys, and I usually go really slow. Honestly, things with Jack are just so different then anything else I've ever experienced, I can't compare them. Jack and I met by accident, through Felix, or PewDiePie, who I also met by accident." Sydney's eyes got huge and she nodded. I smiled and continued. "Has Zack talked about how much trouble I have with social anxiety, panic attacks, and shyness?"

Sydney looked extremely startled. "No, not much any way. He mentioned you had a panic attack at his play last year and that you are usually pretty shy, but that was all."

I nodded. "It's really a lot worse than that. Zack might not even know how bad it really is. I have ta take medicine for my social anxiety everyday, and have another ta take when I feel a panic attack coming on. That's tha reason Jack came with me in tha first place. He helps keep me calm." I sighed. "Mostly I can handle a crowd without panicking too bad, but small groups make me anxious and one on one meetings do as well. I'm okay with ye and Zack's other friends because Zack tells me all about all of ye all tha time. I feel like I know all of ye from all he's told me. Especially ye, Sydney. Zack talks about ye all tha time, in glowing terms. I think he likes ye a lot more than ye know. But ye need ta talk ta him about that. How do ye feel about him, if ye don't mind me asking?"

Sydney blushed. "Actually, I don't. Can I ask you some questions? I mean, you seem so cool and you and Jack are clearly in love... My folks are... ...Um, how can I put this, less than good examples?" She sighed and looked at me. "To be perfectly honest, I think they hate each other and are only together because of me and my younger brother. They fight all the time, and when they aren't fighting they are ignoring each other, getting drunk, or screaming at people on the phone. Mom works all the time. Dad is home, but he..." She stopped again and shuddered. I looked closer at her.

"Sydney. Look at me. Is he abusive?" She looked away. I sighed. "Lass..." She looked back at me, pain and sorrow all over her young face. "I know how ye feel. Please, let me help ye." She looked down at her hands, opening and closing them several times, tears in her eyes. "Do ye trust me?"

Sydney looked at me again. "Yes." Her voice was practically a whisper. "Dad has never hit me or anything. He just yells, calls me names, and..."

"And makes ye feel small, worthless, and like crap." She nodded as I said this. "Yeah. I know tha pattern, first hand. My own dad did the same thing. And several ex-boyfriends. I fell inta tha pattern. Tha one they always warn about when they talk about abuse." It was my turn to look down. "That made my panic issues so much worse. I haven't told all this ta Jack, but I have hinted at some of it. He knows about some of tha things my last boyfriend did. Ye have ta let someone help ye out, if ye want a better life and ta escape permanent damage. It can be beyond hard ta crawl back out of what this can do ta ye, if ye even can." I looked back at her. "Zack doesn't know most of this. Neither does his dad. Please don't tell them. Now, I have a few questions for ye." Sydney nodded, tears running silently down her face. "How long has this been going on?"

Sydney looked down at her hands again. "Six months. Dad was okay until then. He lost his job about a year ago and things started to collapse. Seven months or so ago, he started drinking, a lot. Then, about a month later, he started to call me names, treat me like I was worthless, and just..."

I nodded. "Please, Sydney, ye can't blame yerself. I can see that's where ye think this is coming from. It's not. And ye need ta get out, now. He will get worse and before long, he will probably escalate ta hitting ye. At least, that's what happened ta me." Sydney looked and me and flinched. I nodded. She turned paler than normal. "Does he do this ta yer brother or just ye?"

"Just me. He loves my brother."

I got up and hugged her. "Oh Sydney, I'm sure he loves ye too, but he's got problems and can't express them properly. Just be glad yer brother is safe. If he really is. My dad hit me without anyone knowing for years." She looked up at me, nodded once, then sobbed, loosing her composure completely. I let her cry into my shoulder for as long as she needed. Five or ten minutes went by like this before I saw Jack and Zack headed our way. Sydney didn't see them and just kept crying, letting her pain and pent up fear out, like a balloon slowly releasing it's air instead of bursting. Zack came over at a run as soon as he saw Sydney crying. Jack raised an eyebrow, clearly asking me if I was okay and what happened. I mouthed the word 'Later" to him and just kept holding Sydney, stroking her back, letting her work her way through the emotional storm she was dealing with. Zack wrapped her in a hug, pulling up another chair. She didn't lean into him, which surprised him, but stayed leaned into me. When she finally stopped crying, she started hiccuping slightly. I turned to Jack. "Sweetie, can ye take Zack and go get us some drinks, please? Maybe some tea? Thank ye, Jack." He nodded. Zack looked like he was going to refuse to go, until I looked at him. "Zack, we aren't going anywhere. We just need a few minutes of girl talk, then ye can have some time ta talk ta her on yer own, okay? I promise, she'll be calmer for it." Zack sighed and followed Jack out of the booth.

Sydney sniffled, hiccuped a few times, then grinned suddenly. "I wish I could get people to listen to me that way."

I laughed. "Maybe someday ye will. Now, We need ta make some decisions. Do ye want ta tell Zack what ye told me?" She shook her head, biting her lip. "Okay, ye don't have ta. I certainly understand. Next, how can I help ye get out of this situation? Do ye need me ta talk ta yer Mom? Do ye need me ta report it ta social services? What do ye need?"

Sydney looked down again. "Mom won't believe me. I already told her, after it started and she dismissed it as Dad just having a bad day and me exaggerating things. I don't know who to talk to about this. It's different with you. You clearly know what I'm going through and you believe me." 

I hugged her again. "Of course I believe ye. This is too hard and painful a topic ta make up." Sydney nodded. "Hang in there, okay? I'll make some calls today, and by tha time ye are ready ta go home, things should start ta be different for ye. I'm also going ta give ye my Skype number. Call me if things are bad, ye need ta talk, or even if ye just want ta see a friendly face. I promise, I won't mind, though if ye call in tha middle of tha night, I might not look my best. If I don't answer, I'll get back ta ye as soon as I can, okay?"

Sydney's eyes got huge. "Really? I mean, you would do that for me? But I'm nobody."

I looked at her, sorrow on my face, haunting memories of my own coming to the surface. "Syd, that's not true. Ye're special. I wish ye could believe it. Now, let's get yer makeup fixed. Yer mascara ran a bit." I grinned at her, grabbing some tissues. "Personally, if I were ye, I'd ditch tha makeup all together today. Ye are quite pretty without it." She blushed and nodded. I helped her wash her face off with some bottled water, napkins, and a small mirror. She smiled, genuinely happy, shadows of pain banished for now. "That's better. Now, here comes Jack and Zack." Sydney blushed and perked up looking at Zack. I smiled as well. Jack had a large tea for me, apple cinnamon from the smell, which he handed over as soon as I walked over to him. Zack had a drink for Sydney as well, hot cocoa, the perfect choice from Sydney's reaction. Zack sat down next to her immediately, leaning in close and hugging her. She leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder, sipping at her drink. I smiled at her, encouragingly. She smiled back, contentment and comfort clear on her face now. I winked at her and grabbed Jack's hand, leading him away slightly. "Come on love, let's give them a few minutes alone together ta work things out." 

Jack grinned at me. "What were ye and her talking about? Ye both seemed so intent and sad, but ye perked up when Zack and I got there."

I looked at Jack. "Sydney is being abused. I need ta help her get out of her situation. But don't tell anyone. As for perking up, ye always make me happy Sean. I think Sydney feels tha same way about Zack, from what she was telling me, that I feel about ye, although maybe not as intense as tha two of us, and maybe she doesn't quite know it yet." I kissed Jack on the cheek. "How did tha talk with Zack go?"

Jack chuckled a little. "He had a lot of questions, all of them good."

"Thank ye for talking to him. I wish I could have been more help ta him. Although helping Sydney may be more of a help than talking ta him would have been. Come on, I need my computer. I need ta look up tha number for social services in tha town they live in."

Jack blinked at me. "Wait, ye were serious about her being abused?" I nodded. "But she doesn't look hurt."

I sighed. "Emotional and mental abuse Jack. It's going ta lead ta physical abuse very soon, if we don't step in. If it hasn't already." I shivered. "Her story is a lot like my own as far as that goes, so I know where she's at, mentally. Tha fact that I knew what she was going through, first hand, helped her a lot. That and tha fact that I believed her. Her mom didn't." 

Jack winced, then the rest of the statement sunk in. "Ye were abused?" I nodded looking down. "By who, love?"

"Mostly my dad, then several exes. That's how I recognized it as fast as I did in Sydney. She hasn't been dealing with it for long, but her dad is spiraling out fast. If he hasn't hit her yet, it's only a matter of time before he does. She said he hasn't but she jumped and winced like maybe he has a few times and she's blaming herself for it. That's always how it starts." Jack hugged me and pulled me into his lap, resting his head on my shoulder as I googled the information I needed. As soon as I had it, I placed a call to the proper people and reported everything I knew, including the fact that she was out of town for the weekend and where she was. I was promised that someone would be looking into it immediately and I hung up, just as Gary returned and Zack and Sydney walked back over to where we were sitting. They were holding hands shyly, and looked happy. Gary raised an eyebrow at me and looked pointedly at them, and I shook my head warning him to leave it alone for now. He sighed, shrugged, and nodded.

I looked at the time and was surprised to see it was already nearly one. Just then, Jack's stomach growled a little, making me giggle, and he suggested we get some lunch. The teenagers all grinned and yelled "PIZZA!!" The rest of us agreed and we sent all of them off to go get the food after Gary called in the order. Sydney and Zack stayed hand in hand as they walked off, talking animatedly to Jerry and Derek. Gary immediately turned to me. "Sis, what's going on with those two? Do I need to say something to them?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Jack and I talked to them. They both like each other a lot. Sydney needs this right now. Don't ask a lot of questions about why, please." He looked at me. "Her home situation is bad. We talked for a good long time while ye were gone with Jerry and Derek. All I can tell ye is, it's like it started with Dad." Gary flinched and nodded, the color draining from his face. "I already put in a call to have it checked out, but ye know how that can go. Please don't try ta separate them right now."

Gary looked thoughtful. "I won't. Let me call Tris. She's friends with Sydney's mother. Maybe she can do something."

"Gary, please, don't mention where ye heard this from ta her or treat her any differently than normal. Sydney already told her mom, who dismissed it, and she has some trust issues. That's another reason I stepped in. Well, that and she wanted some advice about guys. Jack was talking ta Zack about his feelings for Sydney, so I sat down ta talk ta her. Then I recognized tha pattern, from what she was saying."

Gary nodded. "You always have been better at seeing it in other people than I have. Thanks for the heads up. And thanks for looking out for Zack, both of you. I don't know if he would have talked to me about girls."

I nodded and relaxed, cuddling into Jack, my head resting on his shoulder as I twined around him. Walter came back to ask me a question a few minutes later and smiled at the two of us. "Hey [Y/N], uh what do we do if you sell out of signed books? Do you feel up to signing more, or are we just selling the unsigned copies? The publisher sent six more boxes from the warehouse just outside LA after I called and told hem how many copies we sold yesterday alone. We have about a box and a half left of signed copies, which will only get us a few more hours, if it stays slow."

I winced. "Bring back my sharpies and two more boxes. After that, ye guys are on yer own. I need ta be able ta write and draw and my hand and wrist will cramp too badly if I sign more than that." Walter nodded and dragged two boxes back, opening them and handing me the three gold sharpies I always made the publisher provide for book signing. I got to work, getting through the first box just as the pizza arrived. I got up from Jack's lap so he could eat, had Walter drag the signed books box out of the way, and worked on signing the rest of the books while everyone else ate and talked around me. I finished and grabbed a slice of pizza, not really feeling very hungry at the moment, eating slowly. After I finished and wiped my hands with a wet wipe, I headed out to the table, telling Jill and Walter the books were all signed and I was going to be available for fan interaction for a while. They nodded and I moved back to the side of the booth where the fans could come meet me, settling in. It took a while for the crowd to notice I was there, so I worked on drawing for a while, setting it aside whenever someone came up to talk. Before long, Jack came over to join me. I smiled at him as I watched him set up his camera and recording stuff to do a vlog. He had me come in and talk for a few minutes as well and he spun the camera around, showing the viewers what my booth looked like and how crowded the convention was this year. Just before he finished, I dug out the finished drawing I had made, framed, and signed for him, presenting it to him on camera. He looked blown away, and I was very glad I had waited until he was on camera to give it to him, so his reaction was recorded. When he finished the vlog, he saved the footage and sent it off to his editor. Then he packed his camera back up and settled in to game for a little while. I watched, reminding him to text Mark that he was playing, and interacted with fans some more. After another half hour or so, Mark showed up, wanting to game, and I grabbed my laptop to join them. Before long we had another crowd gathered, this one watching us game, and Zack and his friends were watching from behind us, cheering us on and offering advice and comments.

The rest of the afternoon past in a similar fashion, with breaks from gaming to chat with fans, and not just by me. Mark and Jack had plenty of people approach them to ask questions, give presents to them, or generally just interact. At five o'clock, Mark excused himself, heading over to my art area and buy two of the pieces that Tom had been eying earlier before heading out, promising to meet up with us later. We nodded and waved. Jack went back to his computer, this time answering social media. I once again settled in to my artwork, drawing a crowd who wanted to watch me create. When we closed the booth, Walter and Jill informed me we had sold all the signed books and most of the rest of the books as well, nearly three times what the publisher had anticipated. I smiled, noting how much of the art I had brought was also sold. All of the proceeds from the art were being held separately, deposited directly in my bank account every night. I was making a lot of money. Gary herded Zack and his friends out after the booth closed, waving goodbye and wishing us goodnight. Jack came over and rubbed my shoulders, offering me a kiss. I kissed him back sweetly and helped him gather our stuff again, knowing we would be out of the booth all day the next day, except for very brief periods. We headed out of the convention center and back to the hotel. I was feeling less exhausted than yesterday, so we showered away the con funk, changed clothes and headed down to the gathering Mark was having. Arin, Suzy, and Danny were there, as was Tom, and a number of people Mark introduced Jack and me to. We all ate a late dinner together and hung out for a while, but Jack made sure we didn't stay late, reminding me about the panel the next day. I nodded and let him lead me back to the room by ten thirty. 

Once we were back in the room, I stripped out of my clothes, brushed my teeth, and laid down in the bed, naked and tired. Jack grinned, having watched me get ready for bed, and joined me a moment later. He had his phone, clearly expecting to get some more social media time in, but I had other plans, which didn't involve phones or fans. Before long we were lost in each other's bodies, slowly and methodically enjoying the responses we were drawing and making love in a much sweeter manner than we had done so far. We fell asleep in each other's arms, satisfied and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates this month. I swear, I'm going to try to do better, but my health is my bigger priority right now and the IV-IG treatment I just started is BRUTAL. I am hoping that by January I will be back up to daily posts, but please bear with me. The IV-IG treatments are extremely hard on my body and are going to be a monthly things. They have to me monitored closely because of the potential side effects (especially on my heart).


	19. Day Three of Comic Con*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the third day of the convention and your big panel...

Nerves woke me up very early on Saturday, and refused to let me go back to sleep. After I tossed and turned for about half an hour, I decided it was a lost cause, even if it was only six AM. I pulled myself out from under the covers, taking care not to wake Jack, and got up long enough to take my anxiety medication, gather my laptop, and make sure my phone was charged. I also grabbed my headphones, setting my computer on the end of the bed so I could get it plugged in, before crawling back into the warm blankets and Jack's comforting presence. He seemed to sense me coming back into the bed, because as soon as I managed to get settled, he rolled over into me, wrapping his arms around me without waking up. I smiled at him and gently brushed the hair from the sleeping man's face, leaning over to feather a few kisses on his forehead and cheeks, unable to resist. He smiled softly, but didn't wake up, much to my relief. I gently leaned forward to the end of the bed, making sure not to disturb Jack, and gathered my laptop into my lap, settling back against the pillows again. I booted the machine up and immediately logged on to Twitter, checking my feed for comments. I responded to dozens of comments, some of which were from people who had bought my artwork, all of them claiming they had no idea I was both the author and illustrator of my books. After about an hour of Twitter, I moved on to Tumblr, where my tag was overflowing with artwork of me at the con, drawing sketches, interacting with fans, or, and these were my favorites, kissing, snuggling, or even just sitting with Jack. It seemed my fans were just as happy to see me with Jack as I was to be with him. There were a number of beautiful pictures as well, and I reblogged as much as I could, sharing my favorites and sweet or cute little comments of my own were added to nearly all of them. One photo took my breath away completely. It was astonishingly gorgeous, a shot of me, wrapped in Jack's arms, looking into his face, my arms wrapped around his neck. Jack was staring back at me and we looked so intently into each other's eyes, it looked for all the world like nothing could have distracted us from the other. The love and trust we shared was clear on both our faces as well. I favorited this picture immediately, sent a sincere thanks to the photographer, and reblogged the picture, adding the comment 'Wow. Someone took a really fantastic picture.' I saved the picture to my computer, making it my new desktop background, then moved on. By eight, I was starting to get hungry, so I set my laptop aside, putting it to sleep before getting up, packing it up with the cords it needed, and headed for the bathroom for a shower. I grabbed some clothes on the way, stopping to think about what I would wear for several long minutes, since today I would be presenting a panel. I ended up wearing a long charcoal grey skirt, with a deep, rich, sapphire blue blouse, short sleeved for comfort. I showered, washed my hair, and dried off, blow drying my hair as I went. When I was dry, and my hair was tamed, I got dressed, taking a few minutes to apply some very subtle makeup, then headed back into the main part of the hotel suite. Jack was waking up now, clearly looking around for me. He smiled as soon as he saw me, making my heart melt at the sexy picture he made. His gorgeous blue eyes were sleep clouded and just a little unfocused, his bare chest just peeking out from under the blankets, his fluffy green mop of hair flopping in his face a little and sticking up in a few places, making him look adorably tousled. His smile was bright as the sunshine though, and I couldn't resist smiling back as I sat down on the couch, grabbing my sketch pad and packing it in the backpack we had been lugging around for the convention. Since today was barely going to be spent at my booth, I had taken both our laptops out, making the bag far lighter and more comfortable to carry. 

Jack got out of bed and came over beside me, making me swallow as I followed his movements across the room, his naked chest and low, soft pajama pants turning me on. He grinned as he saw me watching, a sexy expression turned towards me. "Morning my lovely lass. How are ye feeling today? Excited about your first panel? Nervous?"

I looked into his face. "Nervous and excited, yes, but also terrified and unprepared. Is that normal?"

Jack chuckled. "Yeah. I thought I was goin' ta throw up before my first panel, one I did with Mark, Felix, and Ken a few years ago." I raised an eyebrow. Jack sat down next to me. "Have ye been introduced ta Ken yet? I can't remember."

I shook my head. "No. Is Ken another one of your YouTube friends?"

Jack grinned and cuddled close to me. "Yeah. He and Felix have done a number of collab projects, and he's part of the group of YouTubers I'm in called Revelmode. Felix is the head of that as well."

I giggled. "Well, I'm sure my nephew could tell me all about him then, if I asked." I leaned into Jack for a minute. "Thank ye love for talking ta Zack yesterday. It really means a lot ta me." 

Jack sat up a little and kissed me. "Love, ye're welcome. I really do like him. He smart and funny, even if he does fanboy a little too much sometimes when we mention our friends." I giggled. "Okay, mostly my friends."

I shook my head, a smile on my face. "Not why I giggled, but okay. Zack got so excited when I was first published that he actually hyperventilated and passed out. I found out from a conversation with my sister-in-law a few weeks later. Zack apparently thought I was going ta automatically meet all his favorite authors and he couldn't take tha excitement. He knows I do occasionally meet other authors, and is pretty good about not begging me ta introduce him ta celebrities, but every once in a while he even fanboys over me." 

Jack chuckled. "Poor lad. And his new girlfriend clearly loves ye as well. Ye really make it hard for him ta stay cool around ye, don't ye?"

I chuckled. "Well, It's not like I plan ta do these things. And I really hope things with Sydney work out okay for both of them. She's got a tough road ahead of her, and the support of a good guy can make a big difference, And Zack is definitely a good guy, even if he is a little excitable. I think she'll learn ta cope with that though, if she hasn't already. I have high hopes for tha two of them."

Jack pulled me in a little closer, nuzzling my neck and hugging me. "And I have high hopes for us, lass. Now, what say I get dressed properly and take ye out ta a nice breakfast somewhere besides tha hotel or convention center?"

I leaned back into him. "Sounds lovely. But ye don't have ta do that Jack."

He grinned. "Maybe not, but I want ta." He let me go gently and scooted back away from me enough to get up and walk away. He gathered some clothes up and headed into the bathroom presumably to shower. I grinned as I listened to the water come on. I decided to go join him. I stripped out of my clothes, laying them neatly on the arm of the couch, and ran in the bathroom, peeking around the door as I approached. Jack was just stepping in the shower now, making me pause and admire the hot, sexy picture before me. As soon as the shower door closed, I stepped into the bathroom, silent as a whisper, then suddenly opened the shower door and stepped in behind Jack. He jumped, a little startled, then grinned. "Love? Ye want ta shower with me?"

I quirked an eyebrow. "Well, I want ta play with ye, and ye're here in tha shower, so I guess so."

He leaned forward and kissed me gently. I immediately deepened the kiss, turning it from innocent and sweet to hot and sexy in a second. Jack moaned against my mouth and I shimmied forward, drawing our bodies close together, without breaking the kiss. Jack was panting slightly when we finally did break the kiss. It was my turn to grin, somewhat ferally. I ran my hands all over Jack's body now, peppering kisses on his neck, shoulders, chest, and stomach as I ventured ever lower. Before I could get to his dick, however, he put a hand in my hair and gently pulled me back up. "Love, ye're killing me. I want ta be inside ye." I quickly reached a hand out of the shower, grabbed a condom, and rolled it on to his hard shaft. He groaned, then suddenly moved, backing me into the far shower wall and rubbing against me, making me groan in turn. I was more than ready when he finally plunged into me and set a gentle, slow pace, making both of us shudder, whine, moan, and twitch as we hit the most pleasurable spots on each other in the slow exploration of our bodies. The slow pace didn't last very long however. When Jack found the perfect angle for both of us, he started picking up the pace, which by this point my overheated brain was grateful for. I could feel the orgasm building and approaching like a crashing wave, faster and faster. Jack wasn't far behind. With every pump of our hips, we both got ever closer to the edge. I moaned out Jack's name, stuttering slightly. He groaned out mine, and we both came, nearly collapsing to the floor of the shower afterwards, from the strength of our orgasms. We stood, leaning heavily on each other for several moments, gathering ourselves before either of us moved. I recovered first, gently sliding off Jack and stepping back a little. Jack let out a soft whine when we separated, but didn't try to stop me. I leaned forward, gently kissing him for a few seconds before I grabbed the soap and washed myself up, then stepped out of the shower into the bathroom. I dried off, wrapped in a towel, and dried myself off again, as fast as I could. Jack joined me just as I was finishing up, stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel. I smiled as I watched him dry off, which he then teased me about. "My, my lass. Are ye ogling yer boyfriend?"

I winked. "Well, it seems like a good time ta check ye out, babe. Ye are naked and squeaky clean." He laughed and reached for me, but I danced out of the way, stepping out to where my clothes lay waiting in the main room. I was almost fully dressed again before Jack came out of the bathroom, dressed in jeans and a tee shirt. I looked at the giant green eyeball for several seconds, unsure what the story on that was, before I finally asked him. "Sean, love, I've seen a bunch of yer fans bringing ye stuff with that eyeball, and I know it has something ta do with yer channel, but where did it come from?"

Jack grinned and explained how he got his channel name, how the fans created Sam, the Septic Eye, and how he had adopted it as his channel icon and banner, then had merchandise made of Sam, using it to help promote his 'brand'. I nodded, understanding, looking at it closely. Jack grinned as I studied the image. "What do ye think love?"

"It's clever. I like it. I was just wondering if I could make something and incorporate yer logo. As art of my own. Ye know, for the internet or something. I think I could." I looked at the eye critically for a few more seconds and nodded. "Yeah, I definitely could. Heh. Maybe Sam will start making appearances in the background of some of my digital art, as a hidden Easter egg. I think tha fans might be amused. Anyway, thank ye for explaining it. It's been kind of making me curious for a bit now." 

Jack nodded and pulled me over to him for a quick hug. "Anything ye want love. And I think it would be really awesome if ye added Sam ta yer art, but ye definitely don't have ta."

I kissed the tip of his nose and he stepped back. "I know, but I want ta. Now, let's go grab some food. I need ta get ta tha convention early today ta meet with tha other panelists. I don't even remember who else is on tha panel, other than Mark's brother anymore." I bit my lip, nerves playing up. 

Jack grabbed my hand. "Easy lass. Ye'll do great. And I'll be right there, as close as I can be, ta help ye anyway I can, ta make sure ye're okay, and ta cheer ye on. I think ye'll have fun, ta be honest, once tha panel actually starts. What are ye doing on tha panel? I mean, what's tha panel about?"

I licked my lips, thinking. "Well, I know it's all people who are either writers, illustrators, or both, and we're supposed ta talk about how social media impacts our everyday work. I know they gave me a list of talking points, but I'm afraid I'm going ta freeze up and forget something, like how ta talk or breathe."

Jack smiled softly, but looked worried for me. "Love, take yer panic medicine with ye. That way if ye need it, I'll have it for ye right away. Also, let's take tha list ta breakfast and ye can go over it with me. Save it ta yer phone, and bring it up at the restaurant. Okay?" I nodded, stepped into the bathroom, grabbed the anxiety medication bottle, and added it to the backpack we were bringing. Then I double checked the list was in an easy to find email and saved it, turning my phone screen off. I grabbed Jack's hand again, swung the backpack on my shoulder, and we headed out the door, gathering our badges and the room key as we past them.

When we got to the lobby, I looked around carefully, checking for Tom, Mark, or Zack, but the coast was clear, and Jack and I left, holding hands, crossing the lobby quickly so no one would notice us and stop us. As soon as we were outside, we started walking down the sidewalk, towards the shops and buildings we could see a few blocks away. I pulled out my phone, deciding to search for somewhere to eat. I found a few options, showing them to Jack. We picked one that sounded interesting, got directions, and I put my phone away. We walked slowly, still holding hands, with me resting my head on Jack's shoulder. It was comfortable and sweet and several people we passed on the street smiled at us. One older couple winked at me as we passed then. A few people seemed to recognize us, and waved or squealed one of our names, but no one approached. 

Jack and I found the restaurant without trouble and were soon seated in a back corner, holding hands across the table as we perused the menu, pointing out dishes that sounded appealing or unusual or that we thought the other might like. Both of us had put our cell phones on silent, setting them on the table in front of us, so we could see who was trying to reach us if we got a call, but allowing us to focus on each other and our meal all the same. When the waitress came over, we ordered, starting with drinks. I ordered a strawberry lime iced green tea that sounded a little different. Jack got a coffee. Then we ordered our breakfasts. As the waitress walked away, with the orders and our thanks, I heard a familiar voice over my shoulder. I turned around slowly, blinking. It was the last person I had ever expected to see here, my childhood friend, Christy. I grinned and called out to her, making her spun around, looking for who was calling her name. It took a few seconds for her to recognize me, then she came over at a run, tackling me with a hug. I hugged her back, ecstatic to see her. "Christy, I didn't know ye were in California! What are ye doing here?"

She giggled. "Ooh, I love the new accent, sweetie. And who's this with you? He seems to be pretty important if you're publicly holding hands with him." 

I turned to Jack with a smile. "Sorry. Christy, this is my boyfriend, Jack. Jack, this tiny pixie is my best childhood friend, Christy. We talk online sometimes, but I miss her. Do you mind if we invite her ta join us?"

Jack grinned. "Of course not lass. Besides, she might have some interesting stories about ye she could share." 

Christy grinned. "Oh, I definitely do. But I'm here with my family. Do you mind if they come over too?" Jack and I both shook our heads, indicating it was fine, and she dashed back over to her table, coming back a minute later with her husband, Bradley, niece, Wendy, and a toddler, her son, Arthur. We smiled at everyone as they were introduced. Wendy was probably about fifteen and looked bored until she heard Jack's name, which then made her stare at both of us for a few seconds before she gasped, blushed, and squealed. Christy looked baffled. "Wendy, what on earth are you doing? Can we please have just one meal where you don't freak out or act like you're being tortured, just because we decide to talk to you?"

I laughed, turning to Christy. "Now ye sound like my brother with his son. Zack's quite tha handful too."

Wendy meanwhile was now staring at me open mouthed. Christy looked concerned. "Seriously Wendy, are you alright?"

Wendy nodded, looking back at Christy for the first time since she came over and sat down at our table. "Aunt Christy, how do you know JackSepticEye and his girlfriend?"

Christy blinked, looking confused. "Who?"

Jack chuckled. "So I take it ye watch YouTube then lass? And ye are a fan of my channel." She nodded, her eyes as big and round as they could get. I had moved over next to Jack when we invited Christy and her family over, and now I scooted closer to him, smiling at him as I rested my head on his shoulder. He grinned at me a placed a quick kiss on my forehead. We were still holding hands as well. Jack looked at Wendy again. "Do ye know who this is, lass?" He gestured at me. "She's famous too, ye know."

I chuckled as Wendy blushed and shook her head. Christy looked mystified, then turned to me. "You're famous? Since when? And for what?"

I grinned at her. "I'm a writer. My pen name is [y/p/n]. I write fantasy novels, and they've gotten pretty popular, at least according to my publisher. Oh, and I'm an artist." I sighed. "I don't feel famous though. Jack, ye know that. I'm still just tha same person I always was."

Christy shook her head, suddenly amused. "Nope. You didn't have that accent before. And you definitely didn't know anyone famous, growing up. And you were painfully shy." I blushed and buried my head in Jack's shoulder at the mention of my shyness.

Jack squeezed my hand, gently. "Love, she just pointed yer shyness out, not made fun of ye. Calm down." He turned to Christy, smiling faintly as I peeked into his face. "Tha lass here met me by accident. She really is a writer and author. And she is extremely shy. Actually, I think it goes a bit beyond simple shyness, but she usually manages pretty well. Tha accent is new for her too. She picked it up a week or so ago. Ye know how she tends ta pick up accents of where she lives, right?"

Christy nodded, looking surprised, then turned to me. "So you live in Ireland now? When did that happen? And why didn't you tell me?"

I shifted in my seat, looking over at her again. "I moved ta Ireland a while back now, with my ex-boyfriend, who dumped me for someone else almost immediately. And I haven't been telling anybody. Actually, that's not quite true. I've told a few people, but hardly anyone knew until I appeared in a video with Jack and some of his friends. I love Ireland. Do ye remember how much I have always loved tha rain? Ireland is rainy most of tha time. And it's so green and gorgeous everywhere. I miss it already, and we've only been in California a few days." I shook my head. "And as for tha accent, ye know how little I usually talk ta people, so ye know how long it can take ta actually develop tha accent for me. I've been half expecting that it would fade again while I've been at Comic Con, but so far it hasn't." I felt Jack squeeze my hand and I smiled at him. "Jack's tha other reason I love living were I do. He actually lives in tha same building as me, so we spend a lot of time together."

Christy grinned at me. "Clearly. You two together are definitely a couple. It's clear from across the room. Honestly, I think that's why it took me so long to recognize you, sweetie. I mean, the last time I saw you, even just talking over the internet, you looked... ...haunted. Sad. Lonely." I looked away from everyone, staring at the table.

Wendy giggled. "Like Jack did in a lot of his videos for a while. Everyone was commenting on it. He kept trying to reassure us he was fine, but no one believed him. Then one day he just looked happier again. And Markiplier and PewDiePie said they had visited. Honestly, most of the fans kind of figured that was why. But it wasn't, was it?" She turned to look at me. "It has something to do with you."

I blushed. Jack reached over and wrapped me in a hug, nodding. "Tha lass here saved me from myself. Actually though, tha fans were partly right. If Felix hadn't visited when he did, I wouldn't have met her."

I chuckled slightly. "Yeah, or if I was slightly less clumsy."

Christy laughed now. "That sounds more like the [Y/N] I know. What did you do to this Felix person? Spill a coffee on him?"

I was blushing a little again as I shook my head. "Tripped on the sidewalk and bumped into him. I insisted on buying him lunch. He agreed, but then didn't let me pay. I told him I still owed him for bumping into him, so he had me show him tha building he was looking for, then dragged me up ta meet tha man who lived there. I just wanted ta escape, so I didn't even mention I lived in tha same building. Actually, we get along really well, but he likes ta nag and checkup on both Jack and I."

Jack laughed. "Ye left out tha part where ye were so shy ye curled up in a ball in my living room and played games on yer phone until tha battery nearly died on ye. And then ye tried ta leave, but we sucked ye back in with more video games. Actually, I had suggested that ta Felix while ye were playing on yer phone, but I didn't think ye heard me. Ye were pretty zoned out. I was just glad ye agreed ta stay and loosened up a bit when we were all playing." 

My blush deepened. "Yeah, I didn't know ye two had talked about it. Were tha two of ye trying ta figure out how ta find out where I lived after ye caught me in tha stairs, too?"

Jack blushed now. "Well, I was. Felix really was hungry. And I really didn't have any food in my apartment."

I chuckled. "Oh, that I believe. Ye two were so impressed with just tha simple food I had prepped, and ye ate two plates before dessert."

Christy suddenly cut in grinning. "Oh, so you fed him right away? Well, that explains it." Jack nodded. I grinned. Wendy looked confused. Bradley was amused, watching everything and entertaining the toddler. Christy leaned over and whispered something to him, making him laugh. Then she sat back up and looked at Wendy. "Oh, you've never had [Y/N]'s cooking, have you Wendy? She's a really amazing cook. It's enough to cheer anyone up." She sighed. "Your uncle and I practically lived on her cooking for a few months right after we met. She was my roommate in college, and it was over the summer, when the dining halls were really hard to get to. She cooked because she had stayed to work. We were there because we were taking summer classes, but had weird hours. She was kind enough to make enough extra food to let us bum off her."

I chuckled. "Well, tha two of ye actually bought all tha groceries that summer, remember? I just cooked them. It was worth it ta me. I would have probably cooked anyway. Ye knew that."

Jack laughed. "Yeah, I've been wondering if not having a kitchen was the thing ye were going ta miss most when we flew over here for tha convention."

Christy looked at us. "That's the second time I've heard you mention the convention. Are you two here for that?" We nodded. Christy smiled. "So, who are you here to see?"

I blinked slowly, then smiled a little faintly. "No, Christy, ye misunderstood us. I'm here ta work at tha convention. Jack came along ta support me. Well, and interact with some of his fans, around hanging out with me."

Jack cut in. "Tha lass here has a big booth, with huge signage, right at tha head of artist's alley. And she's on a panel today." I paled at the mention of my panel, leaning into Jack's shoulder again. He looked at me, worried. "Love, ye'll be alright. I'll be right where ye can see me, cheering ye on. And Thomas will be there. He seems ta respect ye, and I've no doubt he'll keep an eye on ye so if ye start ta panic we can help ye out. Please, love, ye need ta calm down now though. Ye'll be great. Ye've been handling tha crowds just fine so far."

Christy smiled at Jack. "Wow. You clearly care for her as much as she cares for you. That's good to see." She looked at me again. "I still can't wrap my head around you being famous though. I mean, I always kind of figured you'd wind up working with computers and slowly turning into a hermit. I mean, I know you never talk about work, at least to me, but I figured it was because you thought I'd be bored. That's what you always did in college with your computer classes, when I'd ask."

I looked over at her, smiling, but not moving away from Jack this time. "Yer eyes always glazed over whenever I'd talk about what I did in class. Ye made it clear ye thought it was way too geeky for ye. I just don't talk about work really, ta nearly anyone. I have a few people who I can talk about things ta now, Jack being one of them. Actually, he and his YouTuber friends that I've met understand when I talk about tha fame aspects of my job better than anyone else I know. We actually have some similar stories about crazy fans. I have a few other people I can talk ta about some of the rest of it. And Jack's pretty creative too." 

Jack leaned over and rested his head on top of mine for a minute, pulling me back into a hug. "Love, ye give me more credit than I deserve, I think. Ye create art, stories, and whole worlds. I just yell at video games, make jokes with my friends, and think up ways ta get people ta be nice ta each other."

I hugged him back, nodding. "Yeah, ye do. And that's important too. And creative. That's why yer fans are so loud and loyal. Ye amuse them and encourage them at tha same time. Ye're funny without being mean ta people. Ye have ta be flexible and creative ta do that, Jack." I turned my head slightly and kissed his cheek. "Yer fans would probably tell ye tha same thing."

Wendy giggled. "Oh my god." We looked at her suddenly. "She really knows your fans Jack. How long have you two been dating? I mean, I know when the channel announcement was made, but how long had you two been together beforehand? You're so sweet together, and you clearly make each other happy. I think a few of the fans might still dislike you, just because they ship Jack with someone else, or because he's not free, but you seem like a genuinely good match for each other."

I looked at Jack for a minute and we both chuckled. Jack grinned as he turned back to Wendy. "Actually, tha announcement video came out right as we started dating." 

Our food arrived just as Jack said this and the waitress blinked when she noticed the table change. She quickly smiled and adjusted the food order, bringing back the drinks for Christy and her family. Jack and I started eating, staying leaned on each other. Christy and I talked back and forth as we ate, catching up, sharing what was going on in our lives, and making the ridiculous jokes we always made when we got together. Wendy was quiet, mostly trying not to fangirl at Jack too hard, from what we could tell. Bradley engaged Jack in conversation a little while trying to manage Arthur. Jack and I finished eating first and took over watching Arthur so Christy and Bradley could eat. I didn't mind, especially since Arthur was an adorable little guy who loved to play and had seen me before, over Skype calls. He grinned and played with me, relaxing me even further. By the time we handed him back over to Christy, I was as relaxed as I could be, still knowing I had a panel to get ready for. Suddenly I looked at Christy. "So ye dodged my question earlier, and I nearly forgot. What are ye doing in California? Do ye live close ta here? Or are ye just visiting?"

Christy grinned a little sheepishly. "Actually, we live a little ways away. Wendy here wanted to come to the convention and meet someone named, um, Martiplier? Mariplier?"

I looked at Jack. He was ducking his head, hiding a grin. "Maybe ye mean Markiplier? Yeah, he's here. Actually, his brother is on tha panel with me this afternoon. And he's our friend. Are ye going ta tha con today? I can probably get ye in ta see him, if ye want."

Christy grinned. "That would be awesome. Bradley and I live just south of LA, and Wendy was dying to meet him, so she bought tickets a while back, asking if she could go if she bought the tickets for all of us. We're springing for the hotel and food. Wendy actually lives in Washington state, but her parents are going through some stuff and she's visiting us for the summer."

I nodded. "I've been hanging out with my nephew and his friends at tha con. Zack's got two guys and his girlfriend with him, besides his dad. Maybe Wendy might like ta meet them as well? I mean, they might be a bit younger than her, but probably only a couple of years at most. And I know they enjoyed meeting Mark tha other day."

Christy grinned at me. "You really have changed a little you know. I mean, you seem way more confident for one. And you talk about people who are pretty well known like they are just normal people."

I blushed. Jack grinned at me. "Oh? Was she a fangirl, way back when? [Y/N], did ye squeal and obsess like yer fans do now?" I shook my head, hiding my face in Jack's shoulder. 

Christy laughed. "Well, she geeked out about things, but I guess she never exactly fangirled. But man, she could really geek out about random crap until you were ready to fall asleep or scream."

I laughed, sitting back up a bit. "I still do, sweetie. I just don't do it all tha time. And I have fellow geeks ta play with now, so you 'normal' folk don't have ta listen ta me. That's probably half tha reason I don't call ye more. That and we're both so busy. Ye have been really busy ever since Arthur came along, not that I don't understand."

Jack chuckled. "Am I a normal person, love?" I grinned at him and shook my head. He leaned forward and kissed me gently. "Good. And ye can play with me anytime ye want." I smiled. Christy laughed raising an eyebrow. 

Jack and I blushed a little. "Jack, think before ye speak, love. Ye don't need ta reveal all our secrets now." Bradley and Christy cracked up. I looked at them. "Hey, I've heard plenty from tha two of ye, especially when ye first started dating."

Jack kissed my cheek again and looked at his phone screen. "Well, love. Ye best say yer goodbyes for now. We have ta get back ta yer booth. Mark and Tom are waiting there for ye. Tom wants ta go over what ye'll be discussing on tha panel."

I nodded, sighed, and turned to Christy and Bradley. "So, here's tha deal. We have ta head out, but I'd love ta see ye more later. Maybe ye can find my booth? Tell Jill or Walter, tha two people my publisher sent, yer names and that I sent ye. They can bring ye around ta tha back of tha booth ta wait for me, if I'm still in my panel, or ye can come ta tha panel and watch. Or just call my cell phone number later." I wrote it down and handed it to Christy. "Bye sweetie!" We headed to the front of the restaurant, paid for our portion of the check and left a generous tip before walking back to the convention center.

After we got back to my booth, we spotted Mark and Thomas right away. I smiled at them and headed over to Jill and Walter, explaining abut who Christy was and to expect her sometime this afternoon. They agreed and promised to make sure she was brought behind the booth to wait for me as long as she could stay. I smiled and walked over to Tom and Mark after that, joining Jack. Jack immediately wrapped an arm around me and I snuggled in closer. Mark smiled, watching us. Thomas looked at me. "Are you going to be okay to present on the panel without Jack there? I mean, he can sit in the audience, but he isn't planned on stage and it might be a problem if you just try to drag him up there with you."

I blushed. "Um, I wasn't planning on having Jack come up with me. He already told me he was planning on sitting in tha audience somewhere I could see him, and he would only come up if I started ta have an issue."

Tom nodded, smiling now. "Okay, good. I just wanted to double check that. Now, I was checking this morning and it turns out the other person that was scheduled to be on the panel with us had to cancel at the last minute. That means it will just be us, so we can be a little less formal if we want, or divert the discussion to other topics. Do you want to go over the panel topics and decide what we're going to cover, or would you rather just wing it?"

I blinked. "What would ye rather do, Tom? I mean, I can be flexible, but I'd love ta at least have an idea of what we're doing."

"Let's go over it for a while then, in the room they reserved for us to prep in. We can go there after the panel too, to gather our thoughts or recover if we need to." I nodded and Jack hugged me, after I told him where I was going, letting me go to follow Tom. Tom and I sat in the room, at a conference table, and went over the topic suggestions we had been provided. We decided to focus the panel on discussing how social media, particularly Tumblr, Twitter, and DeviantArt, could be used to promote not only our own works and messages, but to draw in the loyal fans and interact with them in a positive manner, promoting their artwork and ideas as well. Tom and I both agreed we could talk on the subject for a lot longer than the allotted ninety minutes, especially if we opened the panel up for questions, so we figured this would be a good topic to cover in depth. After we had decided on the topic, I relaxed a lot, just chatting freely with Tom, pulling a pad of paper and a few pencils and sketching absentmindedly as we talked. He grinned when he noticed, but didn't comment. And so the morning past. 

By the time Jack and Mark joined us, it was almost one and the panel would be starting in less than an hour, so Tom and I were just sitting around, waiting for instructions from the event coordinator, or someone to come tell us where to go. I was full of nervous energy now, which I was channeling into drawing, making my fingers fly over the paper, line after line coming together to reveal what I was creating, a drawing of a griffon flying over a mountain chain towards a placid forest wrapped lake. I added details and shading, finishing just as the event manager came in looking for us. Tom, who had been watching, whistled. I looked up, startled. "What? Oh, do we need ta go somewhere now?"

The event manager introduced herself as Rebecca Wood, and she gave us our instructions for the event. Tom and I were to go out to the table and take seats close to the center podium. We would use the microphones on the table to speak to the crowd and someone would have microphones that they carried out to audience members during the question and answer portion of the afternoon. We nodded our understanding and she told us they would be ready for us to head out in just a few minutes, but until then to just get ready and to have a good time. She smiled as she stepped away. I bent down, putting the pad of paper away. Tom stopped me. "You know, you have a real gift there. I'm amazed at how fast you drew that picture. And you weren't even concentrating on it, you were talking to me. How do you split your focus like that?"

I looked at him, unsure what he meant. After a few seconds, I just asked him. "What do ye mean? I almost always doodle while I talk ta people. Or play a game. It helps me stay relaxed and keep from freaking out. I can just lose myself in the art or game if I start having a problem and people seem okay with it, but really I don't have ta focus on whatever I'm doing. Why?"

Tom grinned. "That was more than just a doodle. And most people I know have to concentrate on just making their art to get it to come out properly like that."

I blushed. "Great. Another way I'm different." Tom shook his head, but before he could say anything else, we were instructed to head out and start the panel. I was relieved to see Jack sitting front and center, next to Mark and Julie, a bright, encouraging smile on his face. Tom and I got seated, the stage lights came up, we read the announcements, and the discussion started. I'm not going to even pretend to remember what I said, what Tom said, or even what the audience response was. I was so internally terrified I mentally zoned out, coming back to myself when the lights in the crowd came back up to normal. We were taking a few crowd questions. I saw Sydney lined up to ask a question. She was fourth in line at one of the two mics and I made sure we got to her before we ran out of time. She asked how we handled hate comments. Tom started, answering with his coping mechanisms and explaining how he just ignored as much as he could. The he turned to me, and I felt Sydney's eyes on me. I knew why she was asking and what was at stake for her, so I decided to launch into a more detailed glimpse into my own struggles and past. I looked down and took a breath.

"That's a hard question ta pin down an answer ta. I mean, for me, I have ta be a little extra careful. I have major anxiety issues, panic attacks, and confidence problems because of a history of abuse." I paused licking my lips. The crowd had gone still, listening hard. Jack looked startled. Mark and Tom both had expressions of shock on their faces. I took a sip of water and continued. "I have ta deal with those things first, every day. I have a good support system, friends who are there for me online, and a fantastic boyfriend, but my first line of defense is always myself. Ta handle hate, ye have ta find a way ta counter it. Whether it's ta surround yerself with love, laugh at tha hate comment, for whatever reason, or ta simply ignore it, ye have ta find a way around tha bile being spewed yer way and move on. For me, I see thousands of positive comments, fan art pictures, and words of love and encouragement every day, online and through tha mail. Ye lovely fans keep my publisher hopping, managing my mail, and I'm online a lot looking at Twitter and Tumblr. My fan base is overwhelmingly a positive place ta go. And I do get hate. It's tha nature of tha Internet, and fame. I just try ta balance it with tha positive. Also, I have developed a thick skin about most of what people tend ta hate on me for. That helps a lot too." I looked back at Sydney, who had tears silently streaming down her face, but a smile none the less. "Does that help ye, lass?" She nodded. I smiled and sat back, letting Tom call for the next question. It was, of course for me.

A young man, at the other microphone, paused for a few seconds, then tossed his papers aside. "Okay, I had a question all prepared to ask, but now I have a better one. And I think more people will be interested anyway. [Y/P/N], you just said you have a history of abuse. Can you PLEASE explain that?"

I blushed as I felt all the eyes in the room turn back on me. "Yeah, I figured ye might ask. Or someone would. I think this best be tha last question though. Time's almost up, and I'm going ta be done after I answer this." 

Tom quickly looked at the audience and told them he was in total agreement. I heard most of the crowd shouting 'yes' or 'of course' as well. Tom looked at me for a minute. "Okay folks, because this is the last question, and it's deeply personal, I'm going to ask someone to come onstage to help [y/p/n]." Jack was already headed for the stage steps, Mark and Julie right behind. "Jack? Oh, there you are. This is JackSepticEye, her boyfriend. I think she's going to want him close by for this."

I smiled at Jack, who had come over to sit next to me. He scooted the chair right up against mine and pulled me in for a hug before I started. I gave him a quick kiss before I turned back to the crowd. "Okay. Let's get this over with. It's not going ta be fun for ye either, folks. But first, I have ta say this. If ye are being abused IN ANY WAY, mental, physical, sexual, emotional, or verbal, PLEASE know, ye are not alone. Seek help. No matter how painful it is ta deal with, find someone who will hear ye out and tell them. Get out of tha situation. It is not yer fault, no matter what ye've been told." I looked down at the table, then gave myself a little shake. "Okay. Here it is. Some of my background. Lumps and all. It started with my father. Dad was abusive towards me and my brothers after he lost a job when I was about twelve. It started as verbal abuse, with me, calling me names, telling me I was worthless, talent-less, a mistake, and a waste of space, time, and money. Mom didn't know. It went on like that for about two years, until he hit me for tha first time, when I was fourteen, because I wasn't moving fast enough doing an errand for him. I was shocked. He immediately apologized and promised it would never happen again. Until a week later, when it did because I said something he didn't like. And so tha physical abuse started. It didn't stop until my mother found out and divorced him, several years later. By that point, I had fallen inta very low self esteem and some panic issues, but no one knew why. They got a bit better when I left for college, until I got a boyfriend. He ended up being abusive ta me as well. And tha cycle repeated itself. Several times. Not that every guy I dated was an abuser, but it happened more than I'd like ta admit. And every time it did, I felt more and more anxiety and panic at everyday life. I was diagnosed with a social anxiety disorder, panic attacks, and depression, which thankfully, I've not been struggling with as much lately. All of these issues stemmed from my dad's abusive behavior when I was younger." I sighed and leaned into Jack's comforting embrace for a few seconds, then straightened and looked out at the audience. "And no one for even a second think that Jack's abusive. He's tha one relationship I've ever had that is really right for me. And he's wonderful." I leaned into him again, looked up into his face, and whispered "Perfect even."

Jack grinned at me as the lights went down on stage. I doubted the crowd had heard me comment that Jack was perfect, but I didn't care if they had. Jack pulled me in for a long kiss, after we escaped to backstage. I sighed happily and snuggled into him, sitting in his lap in one of the backstage chairs for a minute. "Love? Ye didn't have ta share that ye know."

I shook my head, cutting off any further comment. "Yes, Sean, I did. It wasn't fun, but it might help a lot of people. I can deal with it enough ta help people who need it most." I shivered slightly. "And I had ta give ye credit as well."

Jack grinned. We just sat, cuddling for several long moments until Tom, Julie, and mark came over. Mark spoke up first. "Are you okay, [y/n]? I mean, that was heavy stuff. I had no idea."

I nodded. "Yeah. I don't talk about it. I hadn't even really told Jack most of it. But I hope it might help some of tha people who were watching tha panel. Tha girl who asked tha question about tha hate comments? That was Sydney. She's being abused and I needed her ta know I knew where tha fear was coming from without letting tha audience know I knew her." 

Mark blinked, surprised again. "That was your nephew's girlfriend? How could you tell?"

I chuckled. "I could see her pretty clearly, Mark. Now, let's go. I have more friends waiting for me and I suspect my brother, nephew, and Sydney are going ta want ta talk ta me. Zack and Gary aren't going ta be pleased." I stood up pulling Jack along with me as well. I grabbed my backpack and headed for the door. Mark was following us. Tom and Julie waved and promised to catch up with us later. We headed back to my booth, weaving our way in and out of the crowds. When I got there, I walked back behind the screened off area and dropped the backpack, falling into a chair with a sigh. Then I looked up and noticed Christy and her family were there, waiting, as was Gary, Zack, and Zack's friends. Jack sat down next to me as I put a weary hand on my face, rubbing away the mental exhaustion as best I could. Mark sat down nearby as well, looking nervous. I looked over at Christy's niece and smiled. "Let's start with tha easy stuff first. Christy, Bradley, Wendy, this is Markiplier, as promised. Mark, this is one of my oldest friends, Christy, her husband Bradley, and their niece, Wendy, who is a big fan of yers" Christy and Bradley waved a little, but stayed sitting. Christy was giving me a look and I suddenly knew she had been in panel audience as well. "Bloody hell. Alright then, since ye all seem pissed at me, let's go. Just keep yer voices down, please."

Zack's two buddies exchanged looks and asked if they could go look at something somewhere else, and Gary immediately agreed. Zack looked at me with big eyes. "Why didn't you tell us you were being hurt, Aunt [y/n]?"

I slumped in my seat. "Zack, buddy, I..." My voice failed on me. "I couldn't. Honestly, I could barely tell tha crowd out there my story. And I only did because I knew how many people it could help. It breaks my heart ta know how many people feel stuck and helpless, trapped in abuse. I had ta help if I could, if only by telling them how I got out. Please, don't be mad at me." My voiced dropped to a whisper on this last plea. I looked down, and felt the panic starting to stir in my chest.

Jack leaned over and rubbed my shoulders. He winced when he felt how tense I was and moved closer still, leaning against me to try to help me stay calm. Gary glared at me and started in on me. "You should have freaking told me before now. Do you have any idea how hard it is to listen to your little sister tell the world she's been abused, and how, when she's never even told you? I swear to god!" 

I flinched in my seat, and visibly drew back, making myself smaller. Sydney had unconsciously done the same thing. She was struggling not to cry now. I didn't realize I already was until she ran over and hugged me, startling everyone else except Jack, who knew what was going on, and me. She started sobbing. "You did this for me, d-d-didn't you? And now everyone is yelling at you because of me." 

I hugged her back. "No, Sydney, not entirely. I mean, yes, ye were part of why, but not tha only reason. I just felt like I had ta help people if I could and sharing my story was tha only way." Sydney sobbed harder, sitting in my lap. I stroked her hair and back, a sisterly gesture, letting her cry, ignoring the baffled and bemused looks of the rest of the group. When she calmed down, she blushed and got up, apologizing for getting me wet, which I waved off. She went over and sat down next to Zack, pulling him and Gary in for a proper explanation of what had just transpired. Christy was still looking at me with crossed arms, waiting for an explanation. I looked at her, sorrow on my face. "I'm sorry I never told ye, Christy. Ye know I never talked about my home life, or my dad though. Didn't ye ever wonder why?"

Christy blinked. "Of course I did. You just dodged the questions."

I nodded. "I was too scared ta talk about it. And I was tha friend everyone brought their problems ta, not tha one with any problems. I was afraid tha rest of ye would see me as weak or worthless, like I was constantly being told I was, if I had a problem of my own." My breath caught in my throat funny admitting that. Suddenly, my head felt funny and my chest was tight. I could barely breathe. My anxiety swamped my brain completely. I whimpered and curled up in a tight ball, face buried in Jack's side. He hugged me, speaking, but I was so panicked I couldn't understand anything he was saying now. I tried to figure out how to get my lungs to inflate, but I couldn't and everything went dark. The last thing I saw was Jack's face, worry all over it, looking at me, his mouth moving in a way I couldn't understand.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I came back into myself slowly, finding myself laying on a bench in a room with no one around but Jack. He looked very worried until he noticed my eyes were open. "Love? Are ye back?"

"S-S-Sean?"

"Easy love. Just stay there. Tha doctor came in and gave ye a shot of some kind of sedative. Ye and I are going back ta tha hotel for tha rest of tha day. Yer family and friends are just going tha have ta see ye later. Tha doctor ordered ye ta rest in a quiet environment for tha rest of tha day. So, no arguing. Ye scared me."

"I'm sorry, Sean. Ohh, I really don't feel well." 

"Yeah, tha doctor said that might happen. Just rest easy. Do ye feel like ye are going ta throw up?" I shook my head a little and the room swam. Jack spoke up again. "When ye feel up ta it, we will head out. And Zack and Gary wanted ta apologize ta ye. Sydney explained everything ta them and they both said they should have realized how bad yer panic might have been after tha panel. Love, why didn't ye say ye were starting ta have a problem? Ye know no one wanted that ta happen. Mark's pretty worried too."

I started to sit up, but the room spun too wildly, so I just laid still. "I'm sorry Sean. It overwhelmed me so fast... I just couldn't handle all tha disapproval... And from my family and oldest friend..." I was crying again. Jack came over and lifted my head up, settling it back down in his lap once he sat down next to me.

"Shh. Love, calm down. Ye're safe with me. I'm just sorry ye have ever had ta deal with this. And I think yer family just reacted badly ta having it sprung on them like that. Gary told me he didn't know how bad it had been or how long yer Dad was abusive. Ye shielded everyone from knowing." Jack was gently massaging my head, stroking my hair, trying to soothe me. "Ye're amazing and I love ye ta bits. Now, can ye just calm down and follow my breathing? Good girl. In and out, nice and slow." I followed his breathing and settled back down, slowly relaxing into his touch until I was nearly asleep. He started humming quietly at some point, making me feel even more relaxed and sleepy. Just before I completely fell asleep, he leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead. "Now, my sleepy angel, let's get ye back ta tha hotel for some rest. Tha doctor said ye would probably need ta sleep some more, and not ta worry, but I'll feel better if ye are resting with me close at hand. Can ye get up on yer own, or do ye want my help, love?"

I started to try for myself, but was too dizzy still. "Can ye help me please, Jack? I'm really just too dizzy."

Jack chuckled. "Of course love. Just lean on me as we walk out. Jackaboy will make sure ye don't fall." We walked slowly out of the convention hall, leaned into each other, and slowly back over to the hotel, crossing the lobby for the elevator, before returning to our suite. As soon as the door shut, I headed into the bathroom, stripping clothes off and turning on the shower. Jack followed me, looking curious. "I thought ye were going ta lay down and rest love. What are ye doing?"

I made a face. "I smell like fear, sweat, and Comic Con funk. I need ta bathe first. Care ta join me? Ye can help me wash up and make sure I don't get too dizzy in tha shower, and I can play with my hot, sexy, naked boyfriend, making all this up ta him in special ways. It will relax me..."

Jack grinned and his clothes were suddenly on the floor before I knew it. He grabbed me around the waist and growled in my ear, making me giggle. We flirted and snuggled as we stood under the water, just washing the smell from our noses and bodies. After a few minutes, we both felt a lot better and we started to relax into each other. Soon we were licking, nipping, and rubbing our hands all over each other, getting heated up. Jack groaned when I found a particularly sensitive spot on his shoulder and started nibbling gently. Our brains seemed to almost know we needed a little mindless pleasure and turned down to minimal levels, our bodies taking over and making the decisions for us. We ended up having sex for long enough to make us both turn a bit pruney under the water. When we got out, neither of us wanted to put clothes back on, so we just laid down on the bed, naked, cuddling. Jack turned the TV on and found something he wanted to watch, but I just fell asleep, worn out from the stress of the day and the warm comfort of having Jack next to me. I slept for several hours, and when I woke back up, I felt better than I had since we arrived. I looked at Jack, who was on his laptop, and smiled, curling around him like a cat as I reached over and grabbed my own laptop, booting it up and logging onto Twitter. 

I blinked. My feed was on fire with people talking about my panel, sharing their stories of abuse, and a fair few people offering support for abuse survivors. It warmed my heart, but also made me sad to see so many people were victims of abuse. I tweeted that I hoped everyone who needed it was finding the help they deserved and thanking everyone for the well wishes. After a few more minutes of looking at the messages, I moved on to Tumblr. There too, the positivity and love outpouring from the community was amazing. I kept looking at everything until I felt Jack reach over and gently wipe my cheek with his thumb. "Love, are ye alright? Ye're crying, but ye're smiling. What are ye doing?"

I brushed the tears off my cheeks with my hand. "My community is just so wonderful. Twitter and Tumblr are just overflowing with love and stories of people coming forward ta talk about their own abusive relationships and how they escaped and survived or how I made them feel brave enough ta try ta do so now. It's beautiful, but so overwhelming, and more than a little sad too. So many people are suffering, or have in tha past..." I sniffled a little. Then a post caught my eye. It was a video clip, posted by one of Jack's fans that someone had tagged me in when they reblogged it. I clicked on it curiously. The tag underneath lead me to the original post, which had the caption, 'And this is why we love her too.' It was the last minute of the panel, when I stood up for Jack, making sure no one thought he was abusive. They had also managed to catch the part where I said Jack was perfect. Several thousand people seemed to have liked the post and added comments about my claim at the end, noting how sweet and heartfelt it was. I blushed deeply. Then I posted a thank you to the author of the post and the people who had sent me love. It was touching. I reblogged it as well. I looked up and noticed Jack watching me, so I smiled at him. 

"Did ye see how many people are responding ta yer comment about me being perfect? My fans are loving ye more than ever now, love. Which is awesome. Now, come snuggle with yer boyfriend love, I'm feeling lonely over here all by myself." I blushed, chuckled, and obeyed by leaning into him. He smiled and rested his head on top of mine, which was on his shoulder. We stayed like that long into the evening, just checking social media, enjoying each other's company, eating sandwiches from the mini fridge, and relaxing until we were both ready to go to sleep for the night. I fell asleep curled up in Jack's arms, happier than I could remember being in a very long time. He had fallen asleep with a smile on his face as well. It was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting this out. I've been focused on my other story, _**Behind the Scenes**_. 
> 
> Also, extra long chapter, which made it take longer. Sorry about that. I'll try to do better, I promise.


	20. Day Four of Comic Con*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the final day of the convention...

When I woke up on Sunday morning, Jack had me wrapped up in a tight embrace, his head resting on my shoulder as we slept. I couldn't help smiling as I tried to ease myself away from him to go get ready to face the day. Today was the last day of the convention, and I had nothing urgent to do. Jill and Walter had informed me that the publisher was sending all the remaining copies of my books from the local warehouse, and I had already signed five cases of them, held in reserve for fan events, before they left the warehouse. My publisher was over the moon with the sales numbers and public response from this convention. Apparently, I had broken sales records in place for decades even without selling anything today. Jill and Walter had been informed that I was to have as little, or as much, fan interaction today as I wanted, and they relayed the message, texting me last night, telling me I didn't even have to show up at the booth unless I wanted to. They would call or text me if something came up, or someone from the 'special' list (my friends and family mostly, and a few fellow authors and illustrators I really wanted to meet with whenever possible) showed up asking to meet with me. I sighed and snuggled closer to Jack when I couldn't get away from him without waking him. He needed the rest more than I needed to get up. I reached over and gently ran a hand through his hair, unable to stop myself from playing with the soft green floof, finger combing out a few tangles and getting the hair away from his face so he could sleep more comfortably. I studied his face as he slept as well, relieved to note how much more relaxed and rested he looked after our trip than when we had left Ireland. He had needed this far more than he had admitted. In this state, he was breathtakingly handsome, making me want to cuddle into his warm presence and never move, ignoring all my obligations and work, just taking care of him and staying as close to him as humanly possible for the rest of our lives. I grinned at my mental mushiness and gave myself a firm mental shake. Easy girl, you don't want to be too clingy and scare him off. Calm down. Be cool. He knows how you feel. More importantly, he loves you back. No need to obsess or get clingy. Just enjoy it. And for gods sake, slow down. The two of you only meet a few months ago.

I blinked. My mental pep talk momentarily derailed as I realized the startling truth. Jack and I had only meet two months ago. In fact, it was two months to the day since we met. How had we gone from total strangers to being completely in love and dedicated to each other in that short a time? I closed my eyes, counting the time back, just double and triple checking. Yes, it really had been only two months since I met Felix and Jack. Holy shit. I shivered slightly, thinking about how different my life was since I had met them both, and how much chance had played a roll in things. Jack was looking at me when I opened my eyes again a moment later. "Love? Are ye alright? Ye're scowling and look almost pained. What's going on?"

I blushed slightly. "Sean, I'm sorry ta wake ye up. I was just thinking too hard. Did ye know it's been two months today, exactly, since we met? I was just thinking about how much has changed. And how much I love ye. And how close I came ta never meeting ye. It spooked me a little, ta tell tha truth."

Jack smiled at me. "Shh. No thinking then. Happy two month since-we-met-anniversary then love." He grinned cheekily, pitched his voice low, and waggled his eyebrows at me. "I can give ye a present if ye want..."

I grinned back, putting a finger on my chin, like I was thinking. "Hmm. I wonder what it could be." Jack chuckled and leaned forward kissing me deeply. When we broke apart, I looked at him, my eyes sparkling with mischief. "Darn. It was the wrong size. I'll have to exchange it." He laughed as I dived back against him, pulling him into another long, slow kiss. We broke apart to breathe several minutes later, grinning like idiots.

"That's better love. Ye need ta smile more. I love being able ta put a proper smile on yer face."

I laughed. "Ye do that a lot Sean. Just by being ye, and being with me. Kisses, cuddles, and sex are just bonuses."

Jack leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "Then I've got a big bonus package for ye this morning." I groaned and laughed at his ridiculous joke, giggling into his chest as he reached out for our party supply bag. "Love, I'm so glad ye packed this little bag of treats. And that ye thought we'd need them." I smiled back up into his face, getting lost in the beauty of his eyes as I met his gaze. They were bottomless pools of ocean blue today, conveying love, trust, joy, happiness, and something I couldn't quite interpret directly into my soul. I had never felt this connected to anyone before and the depth of the emotion was terrifying, electrifying, and made me feel strangely giddy all at the same time. I briefly wonder what Jack saw when he looked in my eyes. I'm not sure how long we stared, lost, into each others eyes before our lips met, with no conscious planning on either of our parts. This kiss was different. Smoking hot, yes, but also somehow soft and sweet at the same time. It felt like our bodies were attempting to just speak directly to each other without words, through only the connection of our lips. It made both of us a little crazy and before long the only noises anyone could have heard from our room were the noises of hot, steamy sex. We were just lost in the feelings, somehow both tenderly making love and still pounding each other senseless into the mattress. Our bodies were in complete control, our brains melted from trying to interpret all the emotions swirling around us. When we were both done, we laid on the bed for a long while, to wrung out to move, feeling overwhelmed and boneless, laying side by side. 

Finally, I looked at Jack again with a grin. "That was fun. And surprisingly athletic."

Jack laughed, rolling over onto me again, just snuggling in close. "That it was. I think ye're trying ta give me a heart attack though love. That's tha only explanation I can come up with. Ye're just going ta melt my brain, then use my poor body until my heart explodes."

I giggled, leaning into the cuddles. "Well, it would be a hell of a way ta go out, ye have ta admit. Not that I'm planning ta kill ye. At least not anytime soon. So rest up, loverboy. Ye're going ta need it."

Jack swallowed, acting scared. "Jaysus. Ye are insatiable. I'm going ta die from too much sex. That's going ta be so embarrassing for both of us."

I grinned and shook my head. "Nah. I'll just have a very interesting reputation. Tha woman that sexed a YouTube star ta death." I giggled. "I'll be even more famous. Although, I somehow doubt that's tha type of fame I'd want." My face turned serious. "Not that I really want any fame. I like living a quiet life, most of tha time."

Jack nodded, wrapping his arms around me and drawing me in for a sweet kiss. "I know lass. Ye want ta help people, be creative, and not be famous. Unfortunately, ye can't have all those things at once. If ye help people on a larger scale, ye're going ta get recognized, especially if ye are as creative as ye are. Now, relax. What do we have ta do today?"

I smiled at him. "Absolutely nothing. Jill and Walter already emailed me, last night, that I can be done with tha convention anytime I want. We have sold far more than tha publisher anticipated and today is just about doing whatever ye want Jack. I'd like ta hang out with Mark and yer friends some, and maybe see if Christy or Gary and Zack are cooled off enough ta speak ta me again, but other than that, ye can decide. And ye get ta decide when we go back home, or if we go visit some other people first, like yer friends in LA, or my family for a day or two. I'll leave all tha details up ta ye. Just let me know so I can book tha return flight, okay sweetie?" I kissed his jaw, softly. 

Jack looked like I had stunned him. "Lass, are ye sure? I mean, I know ye have loads of things ye must need ta do, or want ta do, while ye are here in tha States." I shook my head and rested my head on his shoulder, waiting and watching him think. He grinned at me. "Then let's see if we can spend a day visiting yer family, or maybe two, and then head ta LA for a few days. Arin, Suzy, and Danny live there, as well as Mark, and Matt and Ryan, who ye haven't met yet. Oh, and tha rest of tha Game Grumps, including Brian. And I want ta have ye meet Matthias, and his wife. And I want ta meet their baby. Actually, loads of YouTubers live in LA."

I smiled. "That's fine with me. And if ye want ta slip off ta meet with people without me, just let me know. I'll look up Christy and Bradley. She said they are close ta LA as well."

Jack nodded. "Okay. Let's plan ta visit LA for a week then. I think I have enough videos left ta get through that long. Let me just check." He pulled out his phone and started typing, not letting me go. I watched and his face broke out in a huge smile. "Yep. More than enough really, and I intend ta record a video or two with ye, just some vlogs. And maybe some collabs with my friends. I can send them ta my editor ta add ta the queue or edit them myself. Now, love, do ye want ta get up and shower now, then see if we can find our friends and yer family, or do ye want ta snuggle for a while first and maybe go back ta sleep?"

I shook my head. "Ye decide, Sean. I told ye. This is yer vacation. Ye just tell me what we're doing."

Jack winked at me. "Besides each other? Let's go get cleaned up and dressed. I'm hungry and I suspect ye could use some food too. Ye didn't eat much yesterday, between being nervous before yer panel, then feeling sick from tha panic attack and medicine tha doctor gave ye. How are ye feeling now, by tha way love?"

I smiled. "I feel really good. And I feel really good about seeing all tha positivity from what happened. Ye were a huge help ta me as well, Jack. Thank ye. I think if ye hadn't been here with me, I would have been in real trouble at this convention. And I doubt I could have handled tha panel yesterday at all, let alone speaking out and helping people by telling my story." I looked at Jack face, bringing one hand up and cupping his cheek and jaw. "Ye make me feel like I can do anything sweetie, and it's part of why I love ye. So thank ye. And that's why ye get this vacation as a present from me."

Jack's eyes glowed with happiness. "Love, ye don't have ta do that. Ye're giving me too much credit. Ye could have handled things without me, I'm just glad ye let me come along. And ye inspire me ta be better too, lass. Ye have handled so much and continue ta do so with a grace that leaves me in awe of ye. Thank ye for sharing that." I rested my head on Jack shoulder again as we hugged each other. The sweet moment was interrupted by a sudden loud knocking on the door. Jack groaned. I giggled a little and got up, dragging a robe on to go see what was going on in the hall.

I was very surprised to see Christy, Bradley, Arthur, Wendy, Zack, Gary, Sydney, Derek, Jerry, Mark, Arin, Brian, and Danny all standing in the hall. I blinked stupidly at them as soon as I opened the door. "What tha hell? Uh, what's going on? Why are ye all banging on our door at" I looked at the time "eight ten in tha morning?"

Zack grinned. "Come on Aunt [Y/N]! Get Jack and get dressed. We're all going to hang out with you today! Well, my friends, Dad, and your friends are. I don't know about Markiplier and the Game Grumps." I could see he was desperately trying to stay cool and not fanboy all over them. I bit my cheek.

Arin grinned at me. "Yeah, go get your lazy ass boyfriend out of bed and come on! We want to hang out with you too. Oh, and we're inviting you to attend our performance as guests, at one o'clock. StarBomb, I mean." 

Mark grinned. "And I'm ditching Thomas to hang out with you losers before you have to go back home too."

I laughed, which seemed to draw Jack out of the bedroom, like a moth to flames. "Guys, that's great that ye all want ta spend time with us, but ye don't have ta do this. Really. Jack and I were just making plans ta come visit all of ye. We're going ta spend about a week in LA on vacation after this. Actually, Gary, Zack, we were planning ta see if ye wanted a proper visit for a day or two before we left for LA. Mark, Arin, Danny, Brian, I know Jack mentioned wanting to get together with all of ye in LA, as well as a few other people. And Christy, I didn't forget about ye. Ye said ye live close ta LA as well, right? I planned on stopping by and spending at least one afternoon with ye before we head back home. Jack was just checking his video backlog ta make sure he had enough videos ta stay this long. "

Jack came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and hugging me from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder. "Yeah. I had just mentioned as long as I record a few vlogs, and some collabs for while we travel home, I should be fine. I'll just have my editor work on adding those videos ta tha queue. Barring tha unexpected, I think we can do this. But if ye can give us twenty minutes, we can meet ye all downstairs. We were just getting ready ta take a shower and get dressed when ye all knocked."

Zack blushed a brilliant shade of red. Gary raised an eyebrow at me. I glared at him. "Shut up Gary. Ye can just mind yer own goddamn business."

Arin and Danny laughed. Mark looked startled by my comment. Christy was giggling now too. "Sweetie, take your time. We'll see you in a little while, okay? And this is going to be awesome!"

I smiled at her. She winked bawdily and I blushed slightly. Mark grinned at me and started shooing everyone back towards the elevator as I turned back to Jack, still blushing a little. He grinned at me and kissed me softly. "Come on lass. We best get a move on now. We have a deadline now, before we have an audience." I groaned and followed Jack inside to the shower, where we both washed up as fast as we could, washing each other's hair, then getting dressed in comfortable, casual clothes and grabbing our keys, convention passes, and bag with phones, laptops, and assorted other things we might need or want throughout the day. We made it down to the lobby in exactly twenty minutes, with me still shaking the last of the wet out of my hair. 

After a noisy, but fun breakfast with everyone, we headed for the convention together, waiting until it was actually open today to try to go in. We all entered as a group. Danny and Brian, who hadn't seen my booth yet, were surprised when we stopped by. I grinned as Jack and I dropped off our bag, minus our wallets and phones, which we tucked into our pockets, and we headed back over to the rest of the group. Danny grinned at me. "So, is your sign big enough?"

I blushed. "Hey, this is not my fault. I thought I would be in an out of tha way corner, not in tha middle of traffic. I also didn't expect ta draw crowds tha days I sat in tha booth by drawing or playing video games with Jack, but that happened too."

Arin laughed. "Holy shit. You two were the ones everyone kept talking about that first day? What the hell were you playing? No one had any details other than two celebrities were gaming at the entrance to artist's alley, and it was epic."

Jack grinned. "Yeah, we didn't plan that. Mark even came looking for us, just after we finished. We played several different games on tha computer. Tha next day, when we played, we texted Mark so he could join us. I'm sorry I didn't think ta invite ye as well guys."

Danny waved a hand. "No worries. We were busy on Friday anyway. We had the Grump panel that day, though it sounds like that was a much quieter panel than yours [y/n]. Are you okay, after that?"

I blushed and looked down, nodding. "Yeah. I had a panic attack after, but I'm fine now. And actually, my fans have been really amazing, supporting each other and me. A ton of people have come forward ta share their own abuse stories or ta tell me that I inspired them ta seek help getting out of tha abusive situation they are in. Jack's community has been great as well, sending me a load of love. I can hardly believe how great everyone has been about it."

Christy cleared her throat and suddenly hugged me, startling a squeak from me. "Oh god, I'm so sorry about how I reacted sweetie. You were so brave. I'm so sorry I was pissed. I was just shocked. You could have told me sooner, or in another way, but I started to realize after you collapsed why you did what you did. And I should have known how you'd be after the panel. Can you please forgive me?"

I hugged her back. "I already have. Christy, seriously, ye're like a sister to me, which is part of why I was having so much trouble yesterday when ye, Gary, and Zack were so upset. Tha panic just swamped me before I could do anything. Jack had to help me walk back ta tha hotel after I got a sedative shot from tha convention doctor. I'm really sorry I didn't tell ye sooner either, but it was just something I couldn't talk about. Talking ta Sydney made me realize I might be able ta help people if I told my story, otherwise I never could have."

Sydney blushed and looked at the floor. Zack wrapped a protective arm around her, hugging her close. I smiled at her as she looked up. "I could never be that brave. I mean, you told millions of people. I couldn't even properly tell you and Zack."

I shook my head at her. "No lass. It wasn't millions of people. It was thousands at most. Tha auditorium wasn't that big." I smiled a little.

Danny cleared his throat. "Uh, it was actually millions. The video is up on YouTube and went viral overnight. And the end, where you defended Jack? That's all over EVERYWHERE today. I mean, it's getting a lot of attention. Plus the panel was streamed, so all the people who watched it that way." I turned pale at the sudden realization of how many people really saw it. 

Jack hugged me tight. When I whimpered slightly, he looked at me, pulling my face out of his chest to look into my face. "Love? Are ye alright?"

I shook my head. "Oh god, Jack. What if my Dad saw that? He might figure out where I live and try ta find me. I can't handle that." I tried not to panic, but I felt the anxiety building in my chest.

Jack wiped away the tears that were sliding down my face. "Easy love. Ye'll be alright. I've got ye. If yer father shows up, we can handle it. He can't do anything ta ye anymore. I'll protect ye."

Mark came over and wrapped us both in a hug. "We'll all help, if you let us. We can make sure nothing bad happens to either you or Jack, or if something does, let the entire world know who did it. Does that help any [y/n]?"

I nodded, my head once again buried in Jack's side as I cried, just letting the fear and panic out. After a few minutes, I straightened and wiped my eyes. "Sorry."

Gary came over and hugged me. "Sis, he can't hurt you if you don't let him. I swear." I looked down, unable to meet his gaze. I was shivering, so Jack pulled me back in close and just kept his arms around me, comforting me more than he knew. Gary just shook his head sadly. "I guess you have more reason than I ever guessed not to believe me about him not hurting you. I'm so sorry. You know Matty and I would have done anything we could have to protect you. Mom thought she divorced him before he really started abusing any of us, you know that right? She called me last night, after she saw your panel, in tears. Sis, we really didn't know."

I nodded. My voice was a tiny whisper as I answered him. "I know. He told me he'd kill me and all of ye, if I told."

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and stared back at me. Gary paled substantially. "No wonder you have been so scared. You were trying to protect us all, weren't you?"

I nodded, still looking at the floor of the convention center, clinging to Jack. Jack reached over and lifted my chin so I had to look into his face. "Love, ye were incredibly brave. Ye still are. And ye survived. Ye're safe." He gently kissed me. "Ye're loved." 

I swallowed, looking into Jack's eyes, trying not to be overwhelmed by emotions. Finally, a small smile ghosted across my face. "I love ye Sean." I rested my head on his shoulder again, gently, facing him. "Thank ye for tha reminder."

Jack grinned. "Anything for ye lass. Anything for ye."

The group relaxed after that, sensing I was back in a better mental place and the mood lightened substantially, although Jack and I got some teasing for being so lovey dovey. Christy followed along, looking concerned and confused for a while. Finally I asked her what was wrong. "Christy? Is something bothering ye? Ye're awfully quiet and ye look confused."

Christy blushed a little. "Who is Sean?"

I blinked. Jack laughed. "I am, lass. My real, full name is Sean William McLoughlin, but I always go by Jack, at least under most circumstances. Even Ma calls me Jack."

Christy blinked. "Okay. Uh, can I ask why?"

I smiled at her. "Sean is tha Irish version of John. Jack's a nickname as well as a full name for some people. Just like Christy can be a full name or tha nickname for Christine. Or several other names."

She nodded, catching on now. "Sorry to be slow on that one. I was just confused as hell, especially when Jack seemed so okay with you professing love to this mystery person." That made Jack and I both laugh, quietly. "Okay, now here's the question I've been dying to ask you since yesterday morning. How long have you and Jack been dating? And when did you two meet, exactly?"

I blushed, looking down again. Jack chuckled. "We met two months ago. Actually, it was two months ago today, ta be exact. And we've been dating, officially, for a few weeks. But it feels more like we've been dating this whole time."

I nodded, looking at him. "It really does. I mean, that first day, when ye and Felix came up ta my apartment for dinner seems more like our first date than tha dinner and movie date we had just after Mark left. Actually, kind of like a blind date." Jack nodded and rested his head against my shoulder. I smiled and looked at Christy, who had raised her eyebrows. I giggled. "And tha third part of that question, tha part ye didn't ask out loud, about when Jack and I started sleeping together? None of yer business, nosy."

Arin laughed, having overheard. I had pitched my voice so that our whole group heard. I wasn't going to answer that question. Jack grinned at me and winked. Then Gary stopped short. "Wait, did you say you and Jack have known each other exactly two months, today?" I blushed slightly and nodded, looking at Jack again with a smile. He was smiling at me as well. Gary grinned and clapped Jack on the shoulder. "Wow. Congrats to you, Jack. My sister never moves this fast about anything unless she is absolutely sure it's right for her. I mean, she took an extra year just to decide what car she was going to buy for her first car when she was in high school. She wasn't even saving up extra money for it, she just hadn't found exactly what she wanted." My blush got brighter and I looked down. Gary hugged me. "Don't be embarrassed sis. You know it's true. You take your time unless your sure about things. Nothing wrong with that. But I think you and Jack should celebrate today. How about you both come visit tomorrow and Tris and I will plan a little get-to-know-the-boyfriend party at our house? Just family."

I looked at Jack, who was smiling at me. "Alright. But please, don't invite a lot of extra people, Gary. Ye know how hard that is for me."

Gary grinned. "Nope, just family. But that does include a few of our cousins who are close enough to drive over." I nodded with a small sigh. "Good."

Mark had been listening closely. "That's great for your family, but you should do something today, with us, your friends. How about we all take you out for a special dinner, our treat? You can even pick what kind of food we get. Or Jack can, [y/n], if you can't decide or want him to."

I shrugged. Jack grinned. "Okay. I pick sushi." I grinned at him and we all continued walking. Danny, Arin, and Brian soon had to excuse themselves to go get ready for the StarBomb performance, so we said our goodbyes for now and wished them luck. The teenagers all grouped together and asked to go exploring, if they stayed together, but Gary insisted if they left he was going with them. They agreed, and Gary promised to see us later. Wendy left with Zack and his friends, chatting and walking rather close to Derek. 

Christy grinned at me. "Looks like Wendy is making some new friends. Good. She needs more friends close to her age to talk to this summer."

I grinned at her. "Oh, they look ta be more than friendly given tha chance Christy. I wouldn't be too surprised ta hear that by tha end of tha summer, she and he want ta date."

Christy gave me a long look. "Damn. You are almost always right about these things, but that might complicate things a little. Her parents are dealing with some unexpected medical issues." Christy looked down. "My brother-in-law has cancer, and they haven't told her. She thinks they are having money trouble, so she got sent down here to spend the summer with me. She even got a part-time job, just to send the money home to help out. She doesn't need any extra drama in her life right now."

I smiled softly. "Christy, I do understand, but it might be a good thing for her. Ye know how much a good friendship, or relationship, can help support someone. I say keep an eye on them, but let them be for now."

Christy looked at me, somewhat ruefully. "Oh, now you're the wise old sage, spouting love advice? How long have you been dating?" I blushed, knowing she was teasing me.

"Hey! Jack and I are happy. It just took me longer ta find tha right relationship." Jack kissed me on the cheek and I leaned into him again, twining my fingers with his as we walked. The rest of our group wandered around, looking at various booths until Christy and Bradley told us they needed to go take Arthur for a nap, promising to meet up again this afternoon.

Suddenly our massive group was down to just Mark, Jack, and I. Mark grinned at us. "So, do you two want to go look at the gaming stuff, or just head to the StarBomb performance early?"

Jack looked at me. I shrugged. He grinned. "Let's go get seats. I want ta spend more time looking at tha games than we have right now. After tha show will be better." Jack wrapped his arms around me bringing me in for a hug as I leaned on him, turning it from a simple lean into more of a cuddle. I smiled brightly and rested my head on his shoulder, getting more comfortable, making him grin a bright, happy grin. 

Mark shook his head at us. "I swear you two are going to make me sick, with how sweet you are. I'm happy to see you both are happy, but..."

I looked at him. "But we're making ye lonely? Sorry, Mark. We can cut back a bit for now."

Mark shook his head, looking at me. "How the hell did you figure that out so fast? I hadn't even finished the thought."

Jack grinned and kissed my cheek, gently releasing his arms from around me, taking my hand again. "She's quick. It's almost spooky how much she picks up, without me sayin' a word." I gave Jack a look, promising no good would come of his making a big deal out of this. He grinned at me. "And she can send me these complicated messages with just a look." He leaned over and whispered to me "Love, I understand what ye were trying ta tell me, but I wanted Mark ta know anyway."

I sighed. "So ye ignored me. Yeah, that's better." Mark snorted a laugh. "I'll let it slide this time. Just behave yerself Jackaboy." I leaned over and whispered a comment into Jack's ear, barely louder than a breath. "Remember, I reward _good_ behavior. Don't make me show you what kinds of punishment bad behavior gets." I smiled at him after that, and he swallowed, looking suddenly uncomfortable. I could feel him getting hard against my hip. My smile turned a little feral and Jack started to look nervous, but interested all the same.

Mark's laugh brought us both back to reality. "Jack, you're so toast. She just looked at you and you're squirming. What's the matter?" Jack blushed as Mark continued to tease him, making dick jokes.

I looked at Mark. "Shut up, Mark. At least Jack's going ta get lucky later. Ye, not so much. Unless ye count yer right hand." Mark suddenly blushed so bright he matched his hair and Jack leaned on me heavily while he laughed himself nearly sick. "Now, settle down, both of ye. We're hear to watch our friends sing about video games and dicks." I shook my head at them. "Honestly." We had made our way to the special seating Arin, Danny, and Brian had told us we would be sitting in, a balcony where Suzy and a few other people were already sitting. I smiled and walked over to her, letting Mark and Jack get back under control on their own. "Hi Suzy."

She smiled at me, patting the seat next to her. I sat down. "How are you doing today, sweetie? That was some panel last night. Arin, Danny, and I stopped by to see you afterwards, but your brother said you had to leave because you weren't feeling well. What happened? A panic attack?"

I looked down. "Yeah. But not from tha panel. My brother, nephew, and a dear old friend I think of as more of a sister than a friend all reacted poorly ta finding out about my past that way. I couldn't handle their reactions and passed out, then had ta be sedated. Jack took me back ta tha hotel after I woke back up, but I still felt pretty sick for most of tha night. I'm feeling better now, though. And Jack's been amazing about all of this." Jack had come over, hearing his name, and sat beside me, leaning in to join the conversation. I smiled at him for what must have been the millionth time that day.

Jack reached over and patted my knee. "Ye have been amazing too, love. And ye make me so happy."

Suzy grinned at us. Then she looked at Mark, who was still blushing a little as he took a seat on Suzy's other side. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Mark, what's wrong with you? Did someone say something that's embarrassing you?" I heard Jack start chuckling beside me. 

I gave him a warning look, then turned to Mark and Suzy. I smirked a little. "That would have been me, Suzy. Mark was teasing Jack and didn't stop, so I stepped in. I don't think Mark thought I would make tha comment I did, now he's flustered."

Suzy grinned at me. "What did you do? Pick on his height?"

I laughed. "Nope."

Suzy's grin got bigger. "Okay, now I have to know. What did you say to him? And what did he say to Jack that started it?" 

I leaned over and whispered to her. "Jack had a sudden boner from something I said, and he looked a little uncomfortable. Mark started making dick jokes and harassing Jack about it. I told Mark ta shut up and that at least Jack would be getting lucky later with someone other than his right hand. Mark blushed brighter than a Christmas light."

Suzy started laughing, then whispered back. "Oh my god. That is the best story ever. What did you say to Jack, that got him all worked up?"

I grinned, still whispering when I answered. "I reminded him of something I did yesterday, in the bedroom. And threatened him slightly, with punishment for bad behavior."

Suzy was giggling so hard now I thought the whole room would hear her and maybe the people backstage. I just grinned. Suddenly the door to the balcony opened behind us and Arin, Danny, and Brian stepped in. Arin immediately came over to see what had amused Suzy so much and I heard her tell him the whole story. I shook my head, slightly embarrassed that it was being retold again, but not much. Honestly, I could see that it was too funny not to share. Danny and Brian were just saying hi to everyone before they had to start the performance, and we could clearly tell this was more of a stop for Arin to chat with Suzy than anything else. A few minutes later the three men headed back out the door, waving at all of us. Arin kissed Suzy goodbye and winked at me. Suzy turned back to me, smiling. "That made Arin's day. Oh, and Arin loved the signed books you gave him, though I'll probably use them more than he will, truth be told."

I grinned. "Did ye guys read what I wrote in them? I signed them ta both of ye. I kind of figured ye would both be reading them, or I hoped ye would. I'm really glad ye like them though. And let me know what ye think after ye read them, please. I love getting feedback. It helps me be a better writer too."

Jack reached over and hugged me again. "Love, ye're already an amazing writer. People love ye, couldn't ye tell from tha lines at yer booth? I'm sure Suzy and Arin are going ta love tha books. All my other friends who have read them certainly have. And tha little bit I read of tha first one was amazing."

I blushed and looked at him in the dim lights. "Jack, ye've been reading one of my books?" 

He smiled and nodded. "Yep. After ye said ye watched some of my videos. It seemed fair. Plus, everyone else was saying how amazing yer writing is, so I wanted ta see for myself. And they're right. Ye are amazing." I smiled brightly and leaned my head on his shoulder, happy. He kissed the back of my neck, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and we both settled back in the seats, waiting for the show to start. We didn't have a long wait, and soon everyone was rocking out to the music. We were having a lot of fun listening, bobbing our heads or slightly dancing in our seats. 

When the concert ended, Arin and Danny stepped forward, gesturing to our balcony. Arin lifted the mic back up to his face. "We just wanted to thank our friends for supporting us and being here. And of course, Suzy, sweetheart, thank you, especially. I love you baby."

Danny grinned and lifted his mic. "And thanks to our new pal, [Y/P/N]. That story was hilarious and just what we needed to hear right before we came out to sing. We really like hanging out with you and hope you and Jack can manage to visit with us a little more before you have to leave." He looked out at the audience. "Thanks for being awesome everyone! See you next time!" And with that, the lights went out on stage and they walked backstage to change out of their costumes. I was snuggling into Jack again, smiling when the house lights came up. 

Suzy looked over at us and grinned. "So what do the two of you have planned for the rest of the day? Anything fun?"

Mark interjected. "Yeah, they are hanging out with us. And we are taking them out for sushi in a little while, as a two months since-they-met anniversary meal." He shook his head at us, cuddling still. "If we can stand the sweetness. Come on you two, let's go wait for everyone else back at your booth. Suzy, can you pass the message on? I know [y/n]'s brother was planning to meet back up with her there, and I think her other friend was as well." Suzy nodded. We stood up and followed Mark back to my booth, Jack and I holding hands and smiling, but otherwise keeping the PDA to a minimum. Mark grinned at us as we arrived at my booth. "Thanks for toning it down a little."

I grinned. "Hey, I get it. I've been tha one watching my friends be all cuddly with their significant others far more often than on this side of things. Even when I was dating other people, I'm usually not so..." I blushed slightly. "...Well, clingy."

Jack kissed my cheek. "Love, ye aren't being too clingy. I love that ye want ta cuddle with me and kiss me. It makes my day, every time ye do. Don't worry, I'll let ye know if ye get ta be too much."

I nodded and we all sat down, behind the screened area, to wait. Gary had said he would head our way at about the time the concert was supposed to end, so we could all go eat together. Jill popped behind the screen when she saw me with a smile on her face. "Hey, how are you doing today?"

I smiled back at her. "Pretty well. I feel a load better than yesterday. Sorry ta abandon ye and Walter at tha booth today though."

Jill waved a hand dismissively. "You've been working really hard lately, clearly, and need a break. By the way, you've sold all your art except the few pieces you had marked as not for sale, all the signed copies of your books are sold out, and we're down to less than two cases of the rest of the books, total. The publisher is over the moon. Oh, and they wanted to tell me to ask you to stop by the headquarters in LA before you fly back to wherever you live. They want to meet with you to go over the new contract they are drawing up. The rep I talked to sounded like they are all partying about this, but really nervous about making sure you stay signed with us. Good luck!"

I smiled a little brighter and waved as she stepped back to the other side of the screen. I looked at Jack with a sigh. "I hate ta make us miss visiting anyone ye wanted ta see Jack, but it sounds like I need ta go ta that meeting. How long were we going ta be in LA?"

Jack grinned. "Relax love. I can probably borrow some recording time at either tha Grump Space or Mark's office ta record a few extra videos ta stretch things out if I need ta. I understand work has ta come first for ye. I'm tha same way."

Mark grinned and nodded, cutting into the conversation. "Yeah. We all understand that. Jack, you can definitely borrow some office time to record. Or we can film some collabs and I'll give some of them to you for your channel. Although, I was hoping to get both of you in at least some videos with me while you're here."

I smiled at him. "Talk ta Jack. It's his vacation. I just have ta steal away long enough ta start tha negotiations. Tha rest can be done over tha phone, or tha next time I go ta one of their offices. They have several, including one in London, Seattle, and New York. Depending on how long it takes, I can sign tha new contract during tha time we're in Seattle for PAX, or hop a flight ta London if I need ta sign sooner. Unless it takes longer, but I think they want me ta sign as soon as possible. My editor has tha manuscript for tha next book done and more than half of tha one after that just sitting finished on his desk. I'm actually almost done with it completely, even though I'm not supposed ta finish until late next year or th beginning of tha year after."

Jack grabbed my hand, smiling widely. "What are ye going ta do after ye finish it? Dive right inta tha next one? Take a break? Or something else?"

I grinned at him. "Well, I'm not entirely sure yet. After all, I'm way too far ahead ta start tha next book. Tha two books my editor has now aren't under contract yet and my publisher usually releases a book every other year for me, so basically, unless I ask for tha timeline ta be bumped up, I'm about a month short of being three years ahead of schedule. And I have most of tha art finished for both books now too, so I might have ta focus on other projects. I'm definitely going ta try ta work in Thomas's collab, but beyond that, I haven't decided what ta do." I leaned into Jack for a minute, looking into his eyes. "Any thoughts lover?"

Jack kissed me softly for a few seconds, then sighed. "Well, ye could always start a YouTube channel ta feature yer art, like I suggested before. Or a gaming channel. Or just do something else entirely. Relax. Spend all yer extra time with me. I dunno really."

Mark chuckled and we both looked over at him. "Jack, I think she might wear you out if she spends all her time with you. I mean, she has a ton of energy and focus. I know she would never try to drag you away from work, but I think she might need something more than just sitting around, being your girlfriend. Right, [y/n]?"

I blushed and looked down, nodding. Then I leaned over and kissed Jack gently on the cheek. "He's right Jack. I love spending time with ye, but I need something more, at least right now. I think after a couple of months, I'd be making ye crazy and going a bit crazy myself. But I think I will take a bit of a break before I even think of starting my next book. At least until after PAX."

Mark grinned. "You keep mentioning PAX. Are you coming for that as well?"

I giggled. "Yeah. My publisher is gearing up ta launch my next book in September, as ye can see from tha giant sign, and I have a deal with Wizards of tha Coast ta launch a game, somewhat like Dungeons and Dragons, with dice and all. It's previewing at PAX West, and I'm going ta be giving demos. I wrote tha rules and all a while back, and had nearly forgotten about it, but I was talking ta Felix, Jack, and Marzia when Felix asked what tha next convention I was going ta be at was. PAX West is it. I do have a signing, in late August, in tha UK and Ireland between now and then though. It's my first non-US event. I'm looking forward ta it, even if I am nervous. As much as I hate signings, this one should be interesting and it won't be so far away I have ta plan weeks of time away from home. Just two stops in England, London for a few days, and Leeds for a day, then one in Scotland, Glasgow, I think, and finally two days in Dublin. About a week of signings all told, but that's not too bad, especially compared ta what I used ta have ta do."

Jack grinned at me. "Love, ye never said where yer next signing was going ta be when ye mentioned it before. That's really not too bad. I can't get away for all of that, but I can definitely come for tha two days ye'll be in Dublin, then we can go home together."

I blushed and smiled at Jack. "That sounds perfect Jack. Honestly, I thought ye'd need ta work tha whole time. I can handle tha signing on my own. Like I said, this isn't too bad. And I'd like ta get out and see more of Ireland and tha UK. Dublin is really interesting, from tha little I've seen of it, and I've never been anywhere in England or Scotland, other than waiting at Heathrow ta take off ta fly somewhere else."

Mark looked confused. "Wait, I thought you said you had lived in Dublin before you moved to Athlone. Why have you only seen a little of it?"

I looked down, biting my lip, trying to keep the bad memories at bay. Jack reached over and held my hand again, giving it a gentle squeeze of encouragement. I looked back up at Mark a moment later. "I moved ta Dublin with my asshole, abusive ex-boyfriend. I only lived with him in tha apartment for three weeks before he cheated on me and dumped me, over breakfast one morning, right after he claimed he loved me ta get me ta move in with him in tha first place. I'm not tha most adventurous person anyway, but I was still getting settled inta tha new place when all that happened. I couldn't stay even one day after that, so I got out a map and found a new place ta live at least an hour away, closing my eyes and randomly pointing ta a new place. That's how I ended up in Athlone, with no place ta live. I loaded tha first load of my things in my car and started driving. By tha time I got ta Athlone, I was starved so I found a random restaurant, and looked for apartments with vacancies on my phone while I ate. When I found tha apartment complex we live in now, I called and got an immediate appointment. The building manager felt sorry for me, because I guess I looked upset, and offered me immediate move in and told me about a moving company. I called them up and headed back with them, packing tha rest of my stuff before tha asshole even got back home, and moving out completely before dinnertime. I found out from a friend back home, he lost tha promotion that sent him ta Ireland in tha first place a few weeks later. Anyway, I barely left tha apartment in Dublin, and he only took me out twice while we were there, and one of those times was ta go ta tha store because he wanted some beer." I shook my head. Then I looked at Jack, my eyes softening. "But if it weren't for all that bullshit, I wouldn't have met Jack, so I guess it was worth it. And I really do love Ireland."

Mark looked surprised. "Uh, wow. Just one question then. What would you have done if you couldn't find an apartment to move into immediately? I mean, I take it you didn't know anyone around there, right?"

I chuckled softly. "No, no I didn't. I would have booked a hotel room. I fact, I had already planned ta do so when I found tha apartment. I was planning ta book tha room as soon as I finished looking at tha apartment, but things worked out so I didn't have ta. I was lucky."

Mark grinned. "Sounds like you had a lot to deal with before that though. And then you met Jack."

I gave Mark a half smile, somewhat bittersweet. "Not for a good long while. I holed up in my new apartment for a good few months, barely leaving except ta get my medicines, food, and occasionally check my mail. That's why my friends from home were so worried about me. They knew what I acted like after a breakup, and none of them actually knew where I was ta come check in on me. And being so shy, even when I went out, I barely spoke ta anyone, just nodding politely or waving at my neighbors if I saw them when I checked tha mail. Jessa, one of my friends, is tha one who called me and forced me ta go out an talk ta someone. That's how I met Felix, and because of him, Jack. Jessa got me on Skype and recognized what my voice sounded like after a week of no talking. It had happened before, and she had heard it, so she threatened me slightly, just enough ta motivate me ta leave my apartment and go for a walk around Athlone." I sighed. "But I had already been living in tha apartment for four or five months before that."

I heard a noise behind me and turned to see Arin, Danny, Suzy, and the rest of the Grumps standing there. Arin grinned at me. "That's quite a story, [y/n]. I'm glad things worked out for you. Now, have you met everyone here?"

I shook my head and he introduced me to Barry, Ross, and Vernon. I smiled and waved at them shyly, grabbing Jack's arm and scooting closer to him. They smiled back. I looked at Arin. "How long were ye guys standing there?"

Suzy giggled a little. "Since you were talking about doing a signing in the UK. We were just waiting for a lull in the conversation or for you to turn around and see we were here. Oh, and we're waiting for Matt and Ryan to find us. They wandered off this morning to check something out, and we haven't seen them since."

I stood up. "Let me see about getting ye some chairs." I walked over to the corner where the folding chairs had been stored, and grabbed a bunch, carrying them back over and setting them up, gesturing for everyone to sit down. I made a few more trips, bringing more chairs for my brother, nephew and his friends, and a few for Christy and her family, then I sat back down and snuggled into Jack's side, feeling a little more shy than I wanted, but not as bad as when I met Danny, Arin, and Suzy for the first time. Mark smiled sympathetically at me. Jack just held me close. 

Arin looked at me, shaking his head a little. "Sorry, I forgot people you don't know can overwhelm you. Are you okay?" I nodded. He smiled. "Good. Now, I couldn't help noticing your art gallery seems a little empty today. What happened to all your stuff?"

I grinned. "It sold. All that's left are tha things I brought ta display, but that aren't for sale, for one reason or another. We nearly sold all tha books from tha closest warehouse out too. My publisher is thrilled." I smiled. "And I'm glad tha art did so well too. I don't have ta share that money, and a load of it is going ta go ta charity. I just have ta decide which charities get how much." I looked down, thinking. "I know I want ta give ta a few specific ones, but do any of ye have suggestions? I'd rather give ta international or at least larger national charities than local ones here in tha US, especially since I don't live here now, but I'm not going ta turn a blind eye ta any really good causes either. I still have family close by after all. And a good cause is a good cause, no matter where it is."

A few suggestions were tossed my way, and I thought about them all, adding them to my mental lists to check out later. Before long, my brother was back with all the teenagers and they had brought some sandwiches, which we all ate while we decided what to do next. I told everyone Jack and I wanted to go check out the gaming section a little, and Mark wanted to come with us, so the three of us headed out while everyone else chilled in the back of my booth, which had closed when we finished selling all the books, by around one thirty. I had gone out and packed up my remaining artwork to ship home before Jill and Walter left, but the signs and promotional information were staying up until the end of the convention. Gary promised to keep an eye out for Christy and her family and come find us when everyone was ready to leave, so the three of us wandered off, Jack and I leaning on each other and holding hands. Mark almost immediately ditched us, finding a booth he wanted to see and promising to come find us soon, but neither Jack or I minded. In fact, we enjoyed the time without our friends, even if we were in public. We stopped at any stations Jack thought looked interesting or that I wanted to see, but mostly we just walked hand in hand, my head on Jack's shoulder, seeing the sights and taking everything in. We were, of course, stopped frequently by fans wanting to talk to one or both of us, but neither of us minded. By the time our friends came to find us, we were ready to be done, having seen all we wanted to. They had found Mark as well, so we all headed out, calling several taxis to take our crowd to the sushi place Suzy had called earlier in the day to make a reservation for us at. 

When we got inside, we were escorted back to a side room, which we had all to ourselves, and everyone found seats. I was sitting almost in Jack's lap, so close our legs were touching, because the table was a little small for all of us, not that either of us minded in the least. Jack had an arm wrapped around my waist as we waited for food to come out, and I was talking to Christy, sitting next to me on my other side. At the first lull in conversation, Gary turned to me with a smile. "Okay, I want to call a toast. To Jack and [Y/N]. The cutest couple I have seen in a long time. May the two of you be as happy together as anyone can be and may you always be there for each other, no matter what." He raised his glass, and everyone at the table followed suit, echoing the well wishes of the toast. Then Gary turned to Jack, who he was sitting next to. "Now Jack, I have to ask, have you met our other brother, even over Skype? Or our mother?"

Jack shook his head, looking at me. I was blushing, having gone quiet and abandoning my conversation with Christy when I heard Gary start to question Jack. Jack smiled and leaned over kissing me softly. "Are ye all right love?"

I smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm okay Jack. I'm sorry I haven't introduced ye ta my family though. I should. At least over Skype, though I suspect Mom and Matty are going ta want ta meet ye in person, especially if they saw tha panel last night. In fact, I'm kind of surprised we haven't gotten a phone call from either of them already."

Gary chuckled. "That would be because I talked to them for so long yesterday. They figured you might not feel up to a chat last night after talking to me, when I explained about the panic attack. And neither of them were mad at you, sister dear. They were just worried about how you were handling things." He shook his head ruefully. "Like I should have been after the panel. It was obviously extremely stressful for you, and I was so absorbed in how I felt about hearing that news that I never even thought about how you might be feeling about sharing it. I'm really sorry I was such a blind moron."

I smiled slightly. "Hey, Gary, it's okay. I mean, yesterday was pretty bad, but I've had days that were a lot worse. I can handle it. Especially if I know ye and Christy aren't still mad, that ye still care about me, and that ye aren't just going to abandon me, like Dad always told me. Now, please be careful about him." I bit my lip, worried despite all the repeated reassurances all day from my friends. "He can be damn scary. And violent. I really believe he could kill any of us, without even batting an eye." I started shivering almost uncontrollably.

Jack reached over with his free hand and pulled me in a little closer even, all the way into his lap. "Love, please calm down. Ye're going ta have another panic attack if ye don't. Just relax inta me and follow my breathing. Nice and slow. In. And out. Steady and calm. Good lass. Ye got this." I snuggled in as close as I possibly could, closing my eyes and trying desperately to let the fear and panic go, knowing it wasn't helping anyone. I felt Christy and Gary both reach over and rub my back, from either side. After a few minutes, I had calmed back down enough to open my eyes again, looking into Jack's worried blue ones. I smiled softly. He smiled back. "Thank Jaysus. Ye're getting better at calming down love. Are ye okay now? Do ye want me ta let ye go back ta yer own seat?"

I kissed him on the cheek, snuggling back into his chest. "I'm okay, but I don't want ta move. Ye're too comfy. And as for settling back down more quickly, that's all ta do with ye, Sean. Ye settle me, keep me calm, center me. I feel safe with ye. Safer than I've ever felt before. Unless anyone minds, I think I best just stay right here ta stay calm for a bit. I'm still worried about Dad finding me, or hurting someone I care about." I looked down, unable to meet his eyes any longer. "I've been afraid for so long. I can't..." I stopped, fighting back emotions, mostly fear, panic, and anxiety. "Sorry. I can't handle much more right now." 

Jack nodded and just held me, not saying anything for the moment. If felt everyone's eyes on me, knowing full well they must have heard what I said, but I couldn't focus on it right now. I focused all my attention on Jack, following his breathing, fighting to stay calm. It was working, but it was still a struggle for me. Jack just watched me, making sure I was okay. He kissed my forehead after a few minutes, just comforting me wordlessly. Then I heard Mark comment from somewhere close by. "Hey, [y/n], I'm sorry I was teasing you earlier about being too close with Jack. You have clearly been through a lot, and if he keeps you calm and safe, you should stay as close to him as you need too."

I sat up enough to look around, finding Mark. I smiled a half smile at him. "No, I understood where ye were coming from too Mark. I just need his help right now. I can't even begin ta describe how worried, panicked, and anxious even thinking about my father makes me. Knowing he may have seen my panel video, might be able ta figure out where I am, is putting an edge on tha panic right now. I need ta find a way past it though." Suddenly, I thought back to my first meeting with Felix. I realized something now that brought a true smile to my face, if somewhat slowly. "Maybe I thought of something. Gary, does Dad know what I do for a living?"

Gary blinked. "No, not as far as I know. Matty and I barely speak to him, and never about you or what you do for work. In fact, last I knew he thought you were a teacher." 

I blinked, my smile getting a little bigger. "Thank Jaysus. He doesn't know my pen name then either. He might not even see tha panel. He hates reading. And he's not really big on sci-fi or fantasy either. Unless someone he knows points it out ta him because they recognized me, which seems unlikely since tha last time I visited I looked vastly different, he's not likely ta find it. I know my personal information is hidden from tha online world, something I have taken great steps ta make sure stays hidden, because of him. Maybe all this worry and panic is over nothing." I leaned back into Jack's arms, still not completely calm. 

Danny looked at me. "You know, this sucks. You shouldn't have to worry about this kind of bullshit. You're a really great person. So is Jack, and the two of you deserve to be happy together without all this hassle. I wish there was something we could do to help you."

I swallowed, shaking my head slowly. "Nothing I can think of Danny. But thank ye for tha support. I know my situation and feelings aren't all that rare, which is why I had ta speak up at tha panel. This needs ta be brought ta light and addressed so people know they can get out and survive. I'll deal with my panic long enough ta help as many people as I can."

Jack tightened his grip on me a little and drew me into a kiss. When we separated, he kept holding me closer than before. "Lass, ye're doing a load of good. I'm just worried about tha harm ye could be doing yerself. If ye get hurt trying ta help others, yer message gets lost or clouded over by tha fact ye got hurt. So just be careful, and let me help keep ye safe, if that's what ye need. I'll not be going anywhere."

I swallowed back my emotions, settling into Jack's warm embrace. Conversation picked back up around us, letting us just have some quiet time, but making sure we could jump in if we wanted. Soon the mood was cheerful, fun, and friendly again. The food was excellent. As we were all getting ready to leave, we made our visit arrangements. We were going to go to visit Gary the next day, stay overnight, then head to LA late the following day, meeting Christy and Bradley for dinner. Then we were going to a hotel in LA, not far from the Grump offices, which I was making my publisher pay for, since they were making me come in to hash out the contract. Mark and the Grumps would record with Jack during the day while I met with the publisher. Then we would all meet back up when I was done, at the Grump Space, and hang out, spending the evening doing whatever. Mark had offered to have us stay with him, but I knew Jack and I would be more comfortable in a hotel where no one we knew would overhear us if we got noisy. After we had figured all this out, Jack and I headed back to the hotel for the night, planning on our own celebration of being friends for two months. 

Sex that night was sweet, slow, and for some reason, emotional for both of us. After we were done, we curled up together, still naked, and logged on to our computers. I wasn't surprised to see Felix online, or to get a call from him as soon as he noticed I was on Skype. "Hey, how's it going [y/n]? Are you recovered from your panel?"

I smiled. "Sort of. Did ye see it?" Felix nodded, looking a little worried for me. "Yeah, so ye know why Im so obsessively protective of my privacy. At least partly. Jack's been amazing, helping me through everything all day." Jack kissed my shoulder, softly, smiling.

Felix's eyes suddenly went wide. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Are the two of you naked in bed? Why the hell did you pick up my call?"

I blushed and giggled. Jack ducked off camera, blushing hard. "Um, sorry Fe. Yeah. Uh, we already finished our, uh, activities for a while. We just didn't think anyone would notice our lack of clothes, since we were under blankets and all." 

Felix started laughing. "Well, good for the two of you! About time Jackaboy got laid."

Jack made an indignant sound, coming back up beside me. "Hey! I'll have ye know, we..." He glanced at me, realizing what he had started to say.

I blushed again and giggled helplessly. "It's okay baby. Fe, this is not tha first time Jack and I have been together. But I'm not telling ye anymore. By tha way, happy two months since we met! Jack and I were just celebrating that."

Felix raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh ho. So is they why that two of you were getting frisky?"

I grinned widely. "Nope. It was just an added bonus. Actually, we spent today hanging out with my friends, family, and some of Jack's friends. Mark and tha Game Grumps were all here, so we spent tha day hanging out. And we're going ta LA ta visit them for a week or so, and so I can negotiate my new contract. Tha publisher seems kind of anxious ta get me signed back on, after tha success of the convention."

Felix grinned. "Good. Make them pay for everything."

I laughed and so did Jack. "Felix, she already does! They've paid for nearly all our meals, tha flights, hotel stay, and they are paying for tha car ride from her brother's ta LA, tha hotel there, and probably more I don't know about yet. I swear, she's sneaky and squeezes them for everything she can."

I shook my head. "Nah. They just usually get off really light for expenses from me, so when I have legitimate ones, they cover more than usual. They already agreed. Hell, they told me I could go on a long vacation and they would foot tha bill if I wanted, but I've never taken them up on it. And now that I'm not touring, which I think they will agree was a smarter move then they had thought, I have even less expense ta send in. Besides, I told ye Jack, this is a gift ta ye, from me, as a thank ye for all tha help ye have been giving me since we met."

Felix laughed. "Bro, just thank her and let her pay. She's stubborn. And you do need a vacation." He grinned at Jack. "Now, bro, I can't tell if the vacation is making you more relaxed and rested than I've seen you in ages, or if it's the sex. Either way, you look a lot better."

Jack blushed beside me. "Shut up Felix."

"On that note, I'll talk to you bros later. I'm going to let you get back to whatever other plans you have for the evening. Talk to you losers soon!"

"Bye Felix!" He disconnected the call, and we settled back on the bed, snuggling again, surfing the web and answering social media. A little while later, I got another Skype call. It was Matty. I picked up right away, voice only at first, grabbing a tee shirt from my suitcase and putting it on as we started talking. "Hi Matty. How are you doing?"

"Sis? Uh, are you okay? And why is your camera off?"

I finished adjusting the shirt and turned my camera on. "Sorry. I clicked tha wrong button." I looked at my brother. "I'm okay, honest."

He sighed out a huge breath, sounding relieved. "Thank god. You scared Mom and I last night."

"Sorry. And I'm sorry ye both had ta find out that way." I looked down, biting my lip. "I felt like I had ta say something because of another situation. A fan, actually one of Zack's friends, is being abused. I saw and recognized tha behavior and asked her about it. If ye were watching tha panel, that was her, asking how ta handle tha negativity online. I had ta speak up. She wants ta be an artist someday, and I knew saying something would be more helpful ta a lot of people than staying quiet." Jack suddenly reached over and hugged me close, making me squeak slightly, but relax into him after a few seconds. "Thanks love." I smiled at him, brightly.

Jack grinned back, kissing me softly. We both jumped a little when Matty cleared his throat, and I felt the blush starting at my neck, creeping up over my face. Matty was grinning at us though. "So, you must be the boyfriend who she called perfect on stage yesterday. Jack, was it? Hi, I'm her brother Matthew, or Matty as nearly everyone calls me."

Jack waved slightly, then wrapped his arm back around me, keeping me close. "Hello. I'm Sean McLoughlin, but everyone calls me Jack. And I'm a YouTuber. My online name is JackSepticEye, in case ye think I'm trying ta take advantage of her fame."

Matty grinned. "Oh, I recognize the name. Zack talks endlessly about you and some of your online friends. And when we talked last week, he mentioned you two were dating. He was rather impressed with you again, sis. Apparently, you are friends with most of his online heroes now too. How did that happen?"

I smiled, leaning on Jack's shoulder. "Long story. Jessa called me two months ago. I hadn't talked ta anyone for a week, so my voice was crap, ye know how it gets, and she recognized tha problem immediately. She threatened me, making me go outside and talk ta someone. I made no promises except that I'd go outside for a bit. I went for a walk, looking around tha town, since I hadn't really done that since I moved in. I bumped inta a random man on tha sidewalk at lunchtime, and I insisted I buy him a sandwich for lunch ta make up for it, which he accepted, telling me his name was Felix. We ate lunch together in a nearby shop and a fan recognized him as PewDiePie when we were almost done. I blushed and apologized again, this time for not recognizing him. He insisted on paying for our lunches, but I refused, still insisting on paying for his. We ended up splitting tha check, but neither of us was happy about it. I still felt like I owed him for knocking him over earlier, so he told me I could show him where tha apartment complex he was looking for was. He was trying ta find Jack's flat. I didn't tell him I lived upstairs, but showed him where he was looking for. He made me stay and meet Jack."

Jack grinned at me. "Ye never told me ye actually knocked him over, love." I blushed, nodding. "Ye were so cute, trying ta hide and get away, I especially felt bad after I accused ye of being a random fan who had tracked me down."

Matty burst out laughing. "Oh my god. Wow. I'm surprised she did stay after that. She's so shy."

"Shut up Matty. I did stay, but I still give Jack a hard time about it sometimes. He and Mark, uh that's Markiplier, both assumed I'd know who they were as soon as I met them. But that's a different story. Anyway, I stayed in Jack's apartment for tha afternoon, playing a game on my phone so he and Felix could talk. I curled up inta a ball in one of Jack's chairs, out of tha way. When my phone battery was almost dead, I put my phone away and started mentally editing and working on my novel until Felix call me out, claiming I was ignoring them. We ended up playing some video games after that for a bit, then I headed home. I forgot my purse, so Jack stopped me on tha stairs, surprising me as I started heading up. He was confused, so I explained I was a neighbor. Felix texted me later, giving me a hard time about it, then begging food off me, because Jack had no food in his apartment at all. So I fed them and they hung out in my apartment for a while. Felix figured out who I was when he started reading one of my novels and saw tha picture in tha back after he went looking for more books by me. Anyway, we all exchanged information and have been talking ever since. Jack and I have been sending a lot of time together and started dating a few weeks ago." I looked down again, then up at Matty. "We met two months ago today, Matty."

Matty blinked. "Whoa. So you're sure. Well, congrats, to both of you. Jack, my sister is special, so be good to her."

Jack smiled fondly at me. "I will. I'm not even gonna ask what just happened."

I smiled, looking into his eyes. Then I leaned in for a kiss. When we separated, aware of Matty watching us fondly, we were both blushing slightly. "Sean, I'll explain later, okay?" Jack nodded and rested his head on my shoulder now, still with his arms wrapped around my waist. I looked back at Matty. He was smiling. "Sorry if we're weirding ye out Matty. We can behave."

Matty laughed. "Sis, I'm fine. I'm happy to see you so happy. And I kind of figured you two are doing more than kissing. I mean, you're clearly sitting in a bed and Jack has no shirt on. You look like you pulled on clothes right before I called. When I saw you, I kind of wondered if that was why you picked up on audio only." I blushed, looking away. "Ooh. Busted." He grinned hugely at us. "Relax. I don't care. You both are clearly in love with each other. I could tell that on the stream from last night. The way Jack came up to comfort you onstage and looked so worried the whole time you were talking. And from what you said to defend him. I know this is fast for you, but I have faith in you. Now, before I let you go, I want to mention, I think the accent you've picked up is absolutely adorable. It's good to know you finally are talking to people around you at home. Also, call Mom. She's worried. We knew your panel was going to be livestreamed, so I went over to watch with her. She was in tears at the end."

I looked down, tracing random patterns on the blanket. "I'm sorry. I know I should have told you both before now, but..." I started shivering again. Jack squeezed me tighter, comforting me. I swallowed back tears as best I could.

"Shh. Love, ye don't need ta explain. Yer family will understand." He kissed my hair, gentle reassurance that I desperately needed. "Love, do ye need me ta tell yer brother tha rest of what ye told us today?" I nodded, burying my head in Jack's chest, fighting tears and panic. I felt Jack look up from me to the screen. "Tha lass told our friends and yer brother a bit more today, by way of explaining why she hadn't told anyone before, when yer nephew confronted her about it. She's been fighting panic all day, worried yer father is going ta find ye and hurt all of ye. Apparently, he threatened ta kill her and all of ye ta keep her quiet." I shuddered in his arms. "Easy, love. Yer safe. He doesn't know where ye are, or even what ye do. Ye told us yerself it was unlikely that he even saw yer video. He doesn't have yer pen name. just try ta relax. Follow my breathing again. In... And out... That's better."

I focused on Jack's breathing, shutting everything else out, even Matty for the moment. After I had calmed back down somewhat, I hugged Jack, then looked back at the screen. "Sorry Matty. I'm struggling with this a lot right now. Jack's helped me so, so much... He's kept me from having panic attacks several times today." I looked back at the screen for Matty's reaction after I was calmer. He looked shocked and upset. "I'll call Mom as soon as I can, okay?"

Matty looked worried. "Okay. But [y/n], seriously, take care of yourself first. You're still to close to panic to call her right now. I'll let her know what's going on. Stay safe, sis." He looked at Jack for a long minute. "And thank you, Mr. McLoughlin, for taking care of her. She needed that right now, more than any of us knew. It was nice to meet you."

Jack smiled at Matty, a friendly smile, but kept holding me. "Thanks. It was nice ta meet ye too. And please, call me Jack. Everyone else does."

Matty nodded, smiling back at Jack. "Jack, then. Bye Jack. Bye [y/n]. I'll talk to you soon sis, and I love you." He disconnected the call before I could even move or say goodbye. I sighed and looked at Jack.

He was still smiling, but now was focused on me. "Hey lovely lass, let's shut our computers back off and watch some TV. And cuddle. Ye look like ye need a distraction and being online isn't helping ye stay calm."

I nodded, smiling softly at him. "Thank ye Jack. That sounds wonderful." He took our laptops, putting them to sleep and tucking them away for another time, then crawled into bed with me, helped me take the tee shirt back off, and cuddled me, naked. I grinned. "Comfy Sean?" He grinned back and nodded. We grabbed the remote and found a movie on TV, watching with the sound turned down until we both fell asleep a short time later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, long chapter. Long chapter takes a long time. And oh so many feels...
> 
> Also, don't expect ANY updates from me for a bit. I have to have eye surgery unexpectedly, tommorow. Then Christmas. Then my much delayed IVIG/immunotherapy treatment. So expect delays. 
> 
> Merry Christmas to all! Happy New Year!


	21. Just Hold Me Tight*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Convention's over. Now it's time to visit some family. But first, you have to get out of San Diego...

Jack woke up first the next morning, the first time that had happened since we had gotten to California. When I opened my eyes, he was wide awake, watching me sleep, rubbing my back with one hand, lightly. I smiled sleepily at him. "Morning Sean. Did ye sleep okay?"

Jack grinned and nodded. "Really well, love. Anytime I sleep next ta ye, I sleep very peacefully. Ye make me feel safe and happy." He kissed me softly. I leaned into his chest, resting one hand on his stomach. "I love ye lass. This has been ta best vacation I've ever been on. Now, I know we're going ta go visit yer family today, but what do ye want ta do first? Any thoughts?"

My grin was immediate and feral as I scooted up and whispered sexy ideas in his ear. "Well, we could have some more fun together before we head down ta eat, or we could just order room service and eat here while we fuck like animals. There's loads of things I want to try, but that we haven't had time for yet. And since we're staying at Gary's house, we probably can't do too much tonight except sleep and cuddle. Once we get ta LA, we'll have all tha time and room we want at tha hotel. My publisher emailed me last night and they are putting us up in tha penthouse suite for as long as I'm willing ta stay." I smiled at Jack, kissing him gently again. "So lover, do ye want ta have some morning sex with yer hot, horny, naked girlfriend? Or do ye want ta get packed and check out ta meet up with anybody still here for a farewell breakfast?"

Jack laughed. "Like ye even needed ta ask. Get yer hot ass over here." Jack grabbed my butt and pulled me into him, kissing me hotly, getting both of us turned on. When we separated, we were both panting slightly and had been grinding on each other, so were now rapidly over heating. I threw the blankets off us, grabbed my supply kit, dumped it on the bed, and grabbed a condom, rolling onto Jack immediately. Just as I started to move again, Jack caught my wrists and stared into my eyes. "Love, do ye trust me? I want ta try some things, but I need ye ta feel safe. I would never hurt ye intentionally, and I know ye have some trust issues, so I need ta make sure yer okay with this."

I nodded, meeting his eyes. "Yes, Sean, I trust ye with my heart, soul, and life. I trust ye more than anyone else I've ever met. Whatever ye want ta do, I'm okay with trying. If it gets too much for me, I'll let ye know. Do ye think we might need ta set up a safe word?"

Jack bit his lip. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea. I'll tell ye what, if things get ta be too much, or ye need ta stop for any reason, say tha word 'Purple'. If ye need ta slow down, or are starting ta feel uncomfortable but it's not too much yet, say 'orange'. And if ye are tied up and gagged, blink twice if we need ta slow down, three times if we need ta stop. Does that work for ye?" I nodded. Jack grinned. "Same for me, okay? If ye want ta tie me up or gag me, or we get into something new I'll use tha same safe words. That way there is no confusion. I love and trust ye too, lass. Now, do ye want ta try being tied up? I liked it a lot more than I expected tha other day when ye surprised me with that and would love ta try it on ye. And maybe some spanking."

I blushed and nodded, biting my lip. "Be gentle tha first time please, Sean. I've never done either of these things before. And with my history, I've always been a little scared ta try." 

Jack immediately went still, pulling my chin up to look into my eyes. I tried to convey the absolute trust I had in him and hide the fear and pain of my past, ut I'm not sure how successful I was. Jack just stared into my eyes for a long moment, clearly looking for something, but didn't say anything until he let me go and hugged me close. "[Y/N], I never even thought of that. We don't have ta do anything ye aren't comfortable with. And honestly, I like plain vanilla sex with ye, it's not like things have gotten boring and we need ta spice them up. Ye take my breath away every time and make me feel like we're going ta set tha sheets on fire as it is."

I smiled. "I want ta try things with ye Sean. Maybe not both restraints and spanking together though, at least not today. And maybe not ropes, like maybe ever." I shuddered slightly. 

Jack looked horrified for a few seconds then hugged me as close as he could. "What tha hell did that bastard do ta ye? Love..." He shook his head as though clearing bad thoughts away. "I wish I could make all tha bad things that have ever happened ta ye go away. I know I can't, but I still wish I could. I can try ta help protect ye now though. Actually, this has kind of killed tha mood for me, for now at least. Let's go grab a shower." I grinned and winked, frenching him for a long moment before I shimmied and sashayed out of the room to the bathroom. Jack growled and joined me a second later, as soon as I had gotten the water to the right temperature. We hopped in the shower and before long we were lost in each other's arms and bodies again. Jack moaned as he came as we finished up, then panted for a few seconds. "Well, ye certainly know how ta bring me right back into tha mood, don't ye lass? Wow, that was incredible." He hugged me, leaning us both against the wall, too tired to move more than that.

I smiled at him. "Ye inspire me ta greatness, apparently." I winked at him and cuddled close. "Ye are far sexier than any other man I've ever been with or known, at least ta me, and it makes me want ta do things I've never done before." I yawned, resting my head on his shoulder. "Thank ye for everything Sean. I don't think I could have done this trip without ye." 

Jack smiled and kissed my shoulder, then helped me wash my hair. I helped him with his as well, and we cleaned each other up, wordlessly moving together, comfortable and happy with what we weren't saying out loud and what we had already said to each other. After the shower, Jack combed his hair and I tackled brushing mine, but it wasn't cooperating. Jack came over and took the brush from me, gently working the tangles out and blow drying my hair, then leading me out to the couch and sitting me down so he could brush it again. When he finished, a lot faster than I would have expected, he swatted my butt, startling a yelp from me and grinned, running over to our suitcases and grabbing clothes for himself. I followed him, grabbing clothes of my own and we dressed then packed everything up. We piled the bags by the door, grabbed our wallets, keys, and cell phones, and walked out to the elevator, carefully locking up as we left. We got to the lobby at quarter to nine and Gary, Zack, and all his friends, as well as Mark, Christy and her family, were all in the lobby, looking like they had just gotten there. I grinned at Jack and we held hands as we walked across to where everyone else was. "Top o' tha morning ta ye, Mark. Were all of ye waiting for us? Did we make plans that I forgot about?"

I giggled as Zack, Wendy, Sydney, Derek, and Jerry looked awed then tried to play it cool. Mark rolled his eyes. "No, you didn't forget. And did you really have to start with that shit this early? Some of us need coffee before we're so energetic."

I laughed out loud. "Wow, Mark. Ye're in a hell of a mood. What happened? Did a fan fail ta recognize ye?"

Jack snorted as Mark blushed. "Shut U-up. I just miss my dog. I hardly got to see her after I was over in Ireland before I had to leave to come down here for the con. And it's too early. Bleah. I think I caught con crud. I feel like I have the plague."

Gary looked over at Jack and I, interrupting Mark's whining. "We were all just about to come looking for you. Say, what time are you and Jack heading out today? I have room in the van, if you want to ride back with us. It might be a little crowded, but it shouldn't be too bad, and it would save you some money." I looked at Jack, raising an eyebrow. He nodded. I smiled and nodded at Gary. "Wow. You two are already at the wordless conversation point? That's pretty impressive."

I blushed. Jack grinned. "Tha lass here has been able ta send me whole conversations since well before we started dating. We just have a connection. It's almost like she can see what's going on in my head, which can be a little spooky at times, but makes it easier ta talk ta her, or not need ta talk sometimes." I hugged Jack, looking at him. "Like now, she wants me ta stop talking. Okay love." He kissed me again instead. I smiled at him.

Gary just shook his head. "That's amazing and pretty rare. It took my wife and I years before we could do that. And she's still the only one who can send messages, I think." 

I looked at Jack again, raising an eyebrow. He looked back at me, kissing my cheek and sitting down, pulling me into his lap. I turned back to Gary. "Yeah, we'll ride with ye. Jack and I already packed up all our stuff and have it by tha door ta leave, so just tell us when ye're ready. We'll need a few minutes ta check out, but other than that, it should be pretty fast." I looked at Zack and his friends. "Particularly if someone and his friends are willing ta haul our bags down and load them in yer car."

Zack grinned, ducking his head. "Aunt [Y/N]! Of course I will. You just did all this awesome stuff for me and Sydney. Besides, you are bringing JackSepticEye to our _house_! And you introduced me to Markiplier. This has been the best birthday present ever." Zack's friends all nodded. Wendy looked jealous and whispered comments to the other teens as I grinned, Jack chuckled, and Gary shook his head.

"Well, sis, good luck topping this next year." Gary grinned at me.

I laughed. "Hey, I always give good birthday presents. But next year isn't a big one for Zack anyway. Who knows, maybe next year I'll offer ta introduce him ta some other people he's going ta want ta meet." I looked at Gary, an impish grin on my face. "I would name names, but I'm afraid he'd mob me, or try ta wrangle a meeting before then." I winked at Jack, who was grinning. Gary looked confused. I just shook my head at him. "I can tell ye later, if ye still haven't figured it out."

Mark's sudden bark of laughter next to me startled me for a second. I turned to look at him. He grinned. "Felix?" I nodded, smiling. "You might kill him with that one, you know."

I blushed. "Well, that's part of why I said maybe. That and I want ta actually see if he's willing ta do it. Now hush Mark." I took a minute, just relaxing in Jack's arms, listening to Jack and Mark start a conversation about a mutual friend in LA that they hoped I would get to meet this visit, if time allowed. I rested my head on Jack's shoulder, closed my eyes, and smiled happily. This felt very nice. Gary had walked over to where the teens were all gathered by the time I opened my eyes again. Christy, meanwhile, had walked over to talk to me. I leaned in closer to her, not getting up from Jack's lap, to talk. "Hey girl. When are ye and Brad leaving?"

Christy grinned at me. "We have to get back by noon, for a doctor's appointment for Arthur. God, this has been amazing, seeing you again. We really have to keep in touch better. And I think I might have to get more active on social media and YouTube so I can keep track of you and your handsome boyfriend here." We giggled as Jack blushed a little, having heard just the tail end of the conversation. 

"He is, isn't he? And I totally agree, we do need ta try ta keep better track of each other and talk more often. I had almost forgotten how fun hanging out with ye can be." I grinned at her, then my face got serious for a minute. "How's Wendy doing?"

Christy made a face. "Whining about having to come back to LA with us before her new pals leave. And she doesn't want to have to separate from them anyway. If she didn't have to work this afternoon, I would have suggested maybe she visit with them and come back with you and Jack tomorrow, but I know she has a shift at work, and she won't miss that, no matter what." Christy grinned at me hugely. "She's working in a local library, something I suggested after we were trying to help her find a job for someone under sixteen. I thought of you and your Mom, working in the town library all those years ago."

I smiled back, remembering as well, focusing on the happy parts. "It was awesome. I'm glad they hired her. Heh. Does Wendy need any bonus points with her bosses? I could probably be persuaded ta stop in and visit her at work. I suspect tha library staff is going ta know who I am, and it might help her with job security. Should I think about it?"

Christy laughed. "Oh my god, YES! She's doing amazingly well there, but the extra boost can't hurt. She wants to stay in LA next school year and keep working at the library. Her parents are thinking about it, and Bradley and I are both hoping they will say yes. Wendy doesn't need to see her Dad as sick as he's going to be during treatments, and they will both be able to focus on his health more if they know Wendy is safe and happy. I still think they should at least tell her, so she can make a more informed decision about staying, but that's me."

I nodded. Jack chose that moment to lean forward and kiss my neck. I turned to look at him. He smiled and looked into my eyes, wordlessly asking to be included in the conversation now that Mark had left and just telling me he loved me. I grinned. "And ye told my brother I was tha only one who could send these silent conversations. Of course ye can come talk ta Christy, lover. And I love ye too."

Christy grinned, covering her mouth with one hand, as Jack blushed a little and rested his head on my shoulder from behind me. I kissed his cheek, slouching into him so he would be more comfortable. "God, you two." Christy shook her head, clearly amused. "Sweetie, I'm so glad you found someone. Jack, you seem like a great guy. I'm not even going to threaten you and remind you how special she is because I think you already see it. I happy for both of you. You both seem spectacularly happy together."

I smiled at her. "We are. And thanks for not harassing Jack. I know ye mean well, but he's tha best guy I've ever dated. He helps me so much, in so many ways. I can't believe how lucky I was ta find him, tha way I did."

Jack kissed my cheek, smiling. "I feel just as lucky ta have found ye lass. Ye make my world so much brighter and happier. My fans can all see it." He whispered in my ear for a minute. "Love, Ma and Pa want ta meet ye. They saw tha clip from yer panel. They emailed me this morning, claiming they wanted ta meet tha woman their son was in love with and who told tha word he was perfect. They are arranging a family dinner after we get home. I hope ye don't mind. Think ye can handle it?"

I looked at him and whispered back. "If ye'll be there, yeah. Love ye." Jack kissed the tip of my nose as I was turned to face him, earning a smile as he nodded. I turned back to Christy. "Sorry. Jack was just asking me about something that's going ta happen after we get back ta Ireland."

Christy waved a hand, dismissing our lapse in the conversation. "Hey, Bradley and I do the same things. You've put up with it for years and never complained. Now, I know you're visiting your brother today and part of tomorrow, then heading up to visit us, but what are you planning after that? Anything exciting?"

I smiled. "Oh, we're going ta be pretty busy. Jack has a lot of LA friends he wants ta visit and introduce me ta, and I have ta meet with my publisher ta start negotiating my contract for more books. I have one finished and another almost done that I haven't gotten under contract yet, and they seem rather excited ta have me stay on. And a little nervous, ta be honest. They emailed me last night, offering a load of extra incentives ta come meet with them in LA, and offered ta put me up in tha nicest hotel suite in town, as long as I wanted, just ta talk ta them. A few competing publishers are sending me offers too, but I'll probably stick with tha publisher I'm with now, if only because I feel like they have been pretty fair with me and I don't really have a reason ta change. They're offering me a lot of money ta stay too. They sent tha initial figure in tha same email. Not that I'm all about squeezing tha money or extras out of this. I'd be writing and drawing whether or not I was being treated like a celebrity, if I could find a way ta make enough money ta survive comfortably. I'm not all that hard ta keep happy, salary-wise. Enough ta live comfortably, not having ta struggle ta buy everyday necessities and tha occasional electronics splurge or treat for myself." I smiled. "I know how ta budget and live within a small budget really well after all. I mean, I hardly spend most of what I make now."

Jack grinned at me, catching my eye. "So that's why ye are always complaining that no one let's ye pay?"

I laughed and hear Christy chuckle. "No. I just don't understand why. Everyone immediately volunteers ta cover everything. I'm not sure why. I mean, I'm moderately wealthy from my writing. I just don't throw my money around. Ye have ta admit, ye, Mark, and Felix all just jumped in with both feet, every time we have gone anywhere, offering ta pay before tha check arrived or refusing ta let me help. That's why I got sneaky on ye and Mark this trip. I really do like ta pay sometimes. And honestly? I like ta treat ye ta things, love."

Jack grinned. "I like treating ye too. We'll just have ta share that job then, taking turns treating each other." 

I nodded, then turned back to Christy. "So, what are ye, Brad, and Arthur doing today, after tha doctor? And why does Arthur need ta go ta tha doctor? Is he sick? He seems so sweet and happy."

Christy smiled, proud parent feelings clear on her face. "Nothing's wrong. It's a well-child visit. And he's doing great. Bradley and I are going to take him out for dinner after, and maybe the zoo or some place fun after the doctor, as a treat for being so well behaved during the convention. Wendy's going to be at work, otherwise we'd take her as well. She likes her job a lot though, and the responsibility is good for her."

I laughed. "I know. It was certainly good for me. Not that I needed it, at that age. Ye know what I was like."

Jack looked at me, raising an eyebrow. Christy caught the look and answered before I could say anything. "She was the school bookworm, star student, and ran a huge after-school and weekend babysitting empire. It started as just her, babysitting five or six kids, but pretty soon, she had recruited a bunch of us to babysit with her and the whole town was calling us first to arrange babysitters. She was pretty smart about all of that, and made sure we got to say no if we wanted. She turned a few people away for various reasons, too. Then she started working at the public library, helping with story times for kids, helping people with the computers, and checking books out to the customers. By age fifteen. Most of the town figured she was going to be a business mogul or in charge of a country or something, at least until her social anxiety got so bad." Christy shook her head. "Sweetie, I wish I had known more of why, or what was going on with you. I never wanted you to feel like you couldn't come to me with problems. None of us did. Sure, we were all dealing with a lot of crap at home, but not like you, and we never knew any of it." She reached over and pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged her back. "You're so much stronger than we knew. I hope the rest of your life is happiness. Starting with today. Now, come on, let's go get everyone gathered up, get some breakfast, and get moving. The day is young, but we all have lots to do! And I swear, when I hugged you just now, I could hear your stomach grumbling loudly. I know you ate dinner last night, but I've haven't actually seen you eat much of anything else the last couple of days. Are you taking care of yourself?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I promise, I really am. Jack's been great about helping me too. I've been eating regularly." I looked down. "I know you worry about that, after tha scare in college, when I wasn't eating, but I'm not depressed now. And I know I complain about needing ta lose weight, but ever since then, I've been really careful. Honestly, unless I feel sick or get too focused on something else, I make sure I eat at least two meals a day. Ye know I do occasionally lose track when I get in focus mode though. That's why I need Jack ta check on me. He does tha same thing though, so I have ta check on him too. We help each other remember better. And we both like food." I smiled a small, half-smile at Christy. "Actually, Jack helps me remember better, because he asks what I want to eat or mentions what he wants. It reminds me ta eat." I glanced at Jack. He was looking at me with a raised eyebrow, clearly asking me what we were talking about. I sighed. "Sean, I..." I paused, licking my lips. "I went through a bad time in college, with an abusive boyfriend who kept calling me fat and ugly, making me feel worthless. I got depressed and believed him. I stopped eating. This was just before I moved in with Christy and Brad. I ended up in tha hospital because I passed out in class after not eating anything for four days straight. My boyfriend at tha time dumped me, claiming I did it for tha attention. That's why I moved in with Christy. And Brad was her boyfriend and he moved in over tha summer, about two months later. My real friends were all worried about me, which is why I wasn't allowed ta live by myself. Well, that and I had been living in a two-bedroom apartment with tha boyfriend and it was leased in his name, so I had ta get out. I'm sorry I didn't tell ye before. I have some issues about my body, as ye might have guessed from things I've said before, but I'm a lot better than I used ta be. And I'm not depressed anymore either, which, I think, was what my friends were all most afraid of when I holed up after my last break-up."

Jack wrapped his arms around me, hugging me, then pressed a gentle kiss on my shoulder, trying to offer support and comfort. "Love, ye are so much stronger than I knew. And I'm sorry anyone ever hurt ye, but I swear, I'm going ta do everything I can ta keep ye safe and happy now. I had guessed about a few of tha body image issues from what ye've said before, but [y/n], honestly, ye're tha most beautiful woman I've ever known, inside and out."

My smile, a huge, happy, uncontrolled, and unrestrained smile, was immediate. My whole body felt lighter, brighter, and more joy-filled. "Thank ye Sean. That helps, so, so much." I chuckled a little. "Ye know, my friends all worried when I went through my last break-up because they never saw me cry."

Jack raised his head, smiling at me. "So ye let me see before them? Aww. That's sweet. I think?" I laughed again, and this time Christy and Jack joined me.

Christy shook her head at me as well. "You let him see you cry? Whoa. You never let anyone see you cry. Rage, occasionally or scream, but not cry. What happened?"

Jack grinned at her. "It was a few days after we met. I came up ta visit her, because our other friend, Felix, was bugging me about making sure I spoke ta a real person so I didn't become a hermit. I decided ta visit her, and we were hanging out, having some dinner and watching a movie marathon. She brought out dessert for me, but none for herself, and I asked why. She told me she ate some at lunch, which I'm not sure I believe, even now, and made a comment about needing ta lose weight, which I assured her she looked really good, but she blew off a little. She started crying unexpectedly then, and I went over ta comfort her, holding her close and encouraging her ta just let it out. When she was calmer, I asked her what happened. She explained about her ex, tha shit-head, as I think of him, and how he used her issues ta make her feel bad. I tried ta comfort her and we watched some cartoons until she was too tired ta stay up, so I left then." He smiled at me, a soft, sweet expression. "I think I was already in love with ye, lass. It broke my heart and all I could think about was making sure ye were alright. It killed me ta leave, even when I saw how tired ye were. I just wanted ta stay and hold ye, making sure ye were okay and felt happy."

I was still smiling when I looked at him again. "I think I loved ye then too. Ye were so sweet, and ye didn't freak out when I cried all over ye. I don't think I knew I loved ye then though. I definitely knew I had feelings for ye by tha time I fell in tha laundry room though. I think I told tha doctors at tha hospital, before ye and Mark showed up." I blushed, but was still smiling. "I almost told ye that day, while tha drugs made me so, um, loopy."

Jack laughed. "Ye were so adorable. And tha filter from yer brain ta yer mouth was definitely gone. I did wonder if ye felt something more for me after ye were talking ta me. I think Mark already had guessed how much I liked ye too. He kept telling me ta just ask ye out, before ye fell. Then he said something after we all went out ta breakfast, and he had flirted with ye a little and saw how I reacted. I think he was hoping ye would tell me no though, so he could make a move on ye."

I giggled and winked at him. "I had figured that out Jack. Remember how flustered he got tha day we went out ta breakfast? But don't worry. Ye were tha one I loved, even then. It just took me a while ta figure out that's what was going on. I told ye almost as soon as I figured it out for myself." I looked at him a little shyly now. "Actually, I said it on tha plane, but ye missed it. That was what made me realize what my true feelings were."

Jack grinned hugely. "I heard it. I wasn't sure if ye meant it though. It took me some time ta figure it out as well. I think it hit me, that day Mark and I came over for pizza and I had that killer headache. Ye were so sweet, gentle, kind, and caring, helping me by cooking for us and rubbing my back, shoulders, neck, and head, turning lights down, and making sure I felt better. And ye were so gorgeous. Then ye blew my mind completely when ye figured out what I was going ta say before I said it and sent me those wordless messages. And I think that was tha first time ye flirted with me openly. I mean, ye had just agreed ta date me tha day before. I already knew I liked ye a lot, but that was tha day I realized I loved ye. I just didn't want ta push ye, and I was a little scared ye might run away if I said anything too soon."

I shook my head gently. "Honestly Jack? I doubt it. Ye made me so happy, so fast. And ye made my heart melt when ye called me love for tha first time. I thought my brain was going ta melt. Or I did after I realized what ye said. I literally had ta hold myself up, I was so overwhelmed with emotions." I leaned over and cupped his jaw gently, just a sweet gesture. He leaned into my hand and closed his eyes, humming slightly. 

Christy got our attention by giggling. "Did you two forget I was here? I certainly looked like it. I mean, the emotions between you were certainly very visible, and it looked like you both forgot anyone was here except each other." I blushed and leaned on Jack's shoulder. He smiled at me. Christy just grinned. "It's not like I haven't done that to you, sweetie. You don't have to be embarrassed. I'm really glad you finally found someone that you feel this way about. It took you enough bad ones, though. God, some of those assholes you dated were really awful. None of us could figure out how or why you ended up with them." My blush got brighter and I shook my head. Jack just hugged me a little closer. "Sorry. I know it's not a fun subject for you. Now, we really do need to go get some food. Look, everyone else is heading over to the restaurant. Come on, let's go catch up." She got up and ran over to Bradley, grabbing his hand, patting Arthur on the back, trusting we would follow. 

Jack held me for a minute, just watching me. "Love, are ye okay? I don't think yer friend meant ta upset ye."

I looked into his eyes, losing myself for a moment. When I could break eye contact, I smiled, nodding. "Yes, Sean, I'm good. In fact, I'm amazing. I love ye, so, so much. Now, let's go get some food. Gary will be looking for us in a minute."

Jack smiled again. "I love ye too. Come on sweet lass." He stood up, taking me with him and grabbed my hand. We walked in to the restaurant and found our friends, taking seats between Mark and Zack. I settled in next to Zack and snuggled Jack. He patted my back, kissed my hair, and looked at Mark for a minute. "So Mark, what do ye have planned ta record this week? Anything good?"

Mark grinned. "Well, I have some ideas for collabs with you and maybe your girlfriend. And games of course. Mostly I think I'll have to sit down with my editing team and plan things out tomorrow morning. And I need to get to the gym more. Chica will need picked up from the doggie sitter. A date set up for tonight, with someone new. Not a whole lot planned other than that. Why? Did you have something in particular in mind that you want to do while you're here?"

I giggled. Jack looked ta me and winked as soon as he saw my expression. "Lots of things Mark. Actually though, I need ta record a few things for my channel, but mostly I want ta visit friends and show off my girlfriend. I want ta see Matthias, Amanda Faye, and meet their daughter Luna. I want ta meet up with Matt and Ryan ta hang out some. I want ta spend time with tha grumps. And I want ta hang out with ye. I just wondered how busy ye were going ta be."

Mark looked at me for a minute, his head tilted to the right just slightly. "What made you giggle when I asked Jack what he had in mind for the visit? And Jack, I'll make time for you. I always do when you can visit."

I blushed slightly. "Sorry for laughing Mark. My brain just went somewhere else. Jack knows what I meant. But we'll be busy while we're in LA, that's for sure."

Mark raised an eyebrow, then realized I was referring to Jack and I having sex, and laughed. "Yeah, okay. I think I catch your meaning now. So, yeah, don't explain that anymore. I don't need to know." He looked a little embarrassed, making Jack laugh softly. I blushed again. "Anyway, do you think I could get you to film with Jack and I for a video or two? I mean, I know you've recorded with Felix and Wade now, but not in person. Or will that cause you anxiety problems?"

I smiled a shy smile. "I should be okay. Tha camera doesn't make me nervous. And I know Dad would never watch YouTube, unless someone sent him tha video and a very good reason as ta why he should watch it. He doesn't like computers much."

Zack, who was cuddling Sydney, looked over at me with a small smile. "Aunt [Y/N], you should really start a channel of your own. And grandpa would never know about it, I'm sure. You could do art and games and vlogs and stuff. It would be really cool!"

I sighed. "Why does everyone insist I should start a YouTube career now too? Can't I just be an artist, writer, and geek without tha extra pressure? And when would I have time for that?"

Jack leaned close and whispered to me. "Ye could do it, and ye know it. Ye're just resisting ta be stubborn. Ye're so far ahead on yer writing, ye told me yerself yer nearly three _years_ ahead of schedule. Besides, ye said tha other day ye needed something ta do, other than writing and being my sexy girlfriend for a bit. Why not YouTube? I could help ye get started if ye want." 

I looked at him. "I'll think about it. No promises. Maybe after PAX West." Jack nodded, smiling at me again. Mark gave me a thumbs up. 

Zack went still suddenly, then squealed. "You're gonna be at PAX West?!? How come? Are you just going with Jack? Are you going to meet anyone famous? Oh, wow! This is so cool." 

Syd laughed gently. "Zack, calm down. You need to breathe, remember? And give your aunt a chance to answer before you overwhelm her with more questions. Jeez."

I grinned at her. "Thanks Sydney. Yes, Zack, I'm going ta be at PAX West, as a presenter. Ye know I mentioned a while back, Wizards of tha Coast contacted me? They are making a game, similar ta Dungeons and Dragons, out of my books. They had me do tha rules and a whole slew of art. It's going ta unveil at PAX and I'm going ta be demoing it. I'm also supposed ta read an excerpt from my next book, tha one that comes out on my birthday, on one of tha stages. Jack's going ta be there, but he'll have his own stage events, signing, and activities, like always. And I'll probably meet up with a bunch of Jack's friends, and Felix and Mark."

Zack stuttered out a surprised answer. "Fe-felix? Do y-you mean P-pewDiePie?" I nodded. Zack tried hard not to hyperventilate. "So you really are friends with him? I mean, really?"

I laughed. "Yup. He talks ta yer aunt all tha time. Actually, we could probably talk ta him later if ye want. I have mentioned ye before ta him, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind seeing what ye look like." I winked at Jack and Mark. "He likes meeting fans, right guys?" They laughed and nodded. 

Zack looked ready to pass out from excitement. Sydney patted his back again. "Breathe. Zack if you pass out, your aunt might not let you meet him. She might think it would be to much for you to handle and just skip it, to protect you. So please, calm down."

Zack took a few deep breaths, forcing himself to calm down. "Thanks Syd. And thanks Aunt [Y/N]. You're my favorite relative." He turned to Derek, Wendy, and Jerry to tell them and join their conversation, leaving Jack and I to talk to Mark some more. When Mark started a conversation about a game I had no desire to play, I looked around the table, watching happily as I observed my friends, family, and the teenagers Zack was friends with. Everyone looked very relaxed and happy. I closed my eyes and let the noise wash over me, mentally centering myself and making myself as calm as I could possibly be. When I felt centered, I opened my eyes again. I was able to push the last of the fear and anxiety about my father away now and relax. I let my mind drift a bit. It ended up going to my book. I grabbed my phone and started working on notes for the next chapter. After we ordered our food, I actually started writing, making good progress until I felt Jack gently pull the phone from my fingers.

"Love? What are ye working on so frantically now?"

I blinked. "Hey, at least let me save that. I'm working on tha next chapter of my book and making good progress. I got all tha notes I wanted written and started writing tha actual chapter just a few minutes ago. Ye can talk ta Mark without feeling guilty for ignoring me this way too."

Jack shook his head. "Ye need a break love. No work stuff today. Ye've had a hard week and need some time away from anything related ta work. I'll save this, but ye don't get yer phone back until later. Now, come here and gimme a kiss."

I nodded, cuddling closer and turned my face to Jack's. We shared a sweet, slow kiss, not particularly steamy, mindful of the table full of teenagers watching us, as well as our friends and my brother. Gary caught my eye as we separated. "Hey sis, I just got a text you might be interested in. Mom bought a plane ticket after your panel to come visit. She'll be landing at noon. And she's bringing Matty. They are landing in San Diego, so they want you and Jack to wait for them. Do you mind? I mean, if it's too much for you, you can definitely ride back with the kids and I, but Mom really wants to see you."

I looked at Jack, who looked nervous. I grabbed his hand, holding it to reassure him and comfort him. I leaned close to whisper in his ear. "Lover, if ye need ta go, we can leave with Gary. Otherwise, I'd love for ye ta meet Mom and Matty with me. It's up ta ye though Sean. Ye look a bit terrified."

Jack closed his eyes and leaned on me. After a few seconds he straightened up. "Yeah, we can wait for them, love. Sorry, I just wasn't expecting ta be meeting yer family so soon."

I nodded, snuggling him close. "They're going ta love ye Sean. Actually, I think Matty already likes ye, just from tha conversation we had last night. And ye know Zack idolizes ye and Gary likes ye. Gary's wife, Tris, is a sweetheart, and I know she'll like ye, if only because ye've been such a positive influence on Zack. And she doesn't mind swearing, so, ye know, neither of us will be in trouble for that. She makes Zack watch his language at school, but he can say stuff at home. They made a deal about it. If he swears at school or in public, he can't watch YouTube for a week. It only happened once, a while back." I looked into Jack's eyes, trying to comfort him as he had been doing with me for days now. "Mom's going ta love ye. Ye know that, right? I mean, ye make me happy, which would be enough by itself, but ye also help me handle my panic and ye treat me well." I chuckled. "Actually, ye know, I think Matty and Gary were always going ta be tha hardest ones ta win over, so ye have nothing ta worry about. Ye already did it, just by being yerself." I drew Jack into a soft kiss, watching as the last of the worry melted away from the depths of his eyes. "That's better."

Jack smiled at me. "Ye know just what ta say ta make me feel better too, love. Ye know that, right? My family is going ta love ye just as much. I should call and show ye off ta them, but honestly, I want ta keep ye ta myself as long as I can. We still live pretty close ta where Ma and Pa live, and Simon, my brother, so they might try ta steal time with ye if I introduce ye. My sisters live a bit farther away, but not that far. Alison lives father that Susan and her husband, Paul, and their kids, but all of them are less than two hours from where we live." His smile turned impish. "Ye might have ta hide if they find out how good a cook ye are, especially from Simon and Alison. They don't cook at all, and even Ma doesn't cook much, so every time Simon gets drunk, he might try ta show up at yer doorstep and beg some food to help with his hangover." I chuckled along with Jack as we both pictured this. Jack went on after a minute. "My oldest brother, Malcolm, or as we call him, Maly, lives in France. He's a writer too. He's going ta love ye, no question. Maybe more than tha rest of tha family, other than me, of course. He's married ta a lovely lady names Val, and he has two kids, Pearl and Dylan. They're great, but ye probably won't be meeting them for a while unless Maly takes them on holiday and visits Ma and Pa. They usually visit for Christmas and sometimes pop over for tha summer."

I nodded, "They sound lovely, Sean. I just hope I can meet them in smaller groups, not all at once, so I can actually get ta know them without panicking."

Jack winced slightly. "Shit. I forgot about that. I'll call Susan and ask her and Paul ta wait ta visit a bit and call Ma ta explain. I think they'll understand. Ta be perfectly honest, I think they're going ta be happy that ye are agreeing ta meet them at all. I never bring people home ta meet tha family." He smiled into my eyes again. "Ye're tha first woman I ever really wanted ta show off ta them."

I grinned, then looked down at the food still in front of me. Everyone was finishing up and I had already paid the check. There wasn't much left on my plate, and it looked like Jack was about done too, so I leaned over and whispered to him. "Hmm. Are ye done eating? We have some time ta kill before Mom and Matty get here. What's say we get Zack and his friends ta haul our stuff down ta tha van and then we spend some more alone time together in tha room? We can check out closer ta time ta pick up my folks."

Jack looked at me with a huge grin. "Ye don't think Gary will mind taking our stuff?" I shook my head. "Then let's do it. I wanna say goodbye ta Mark first though." I nodded, still grinning at him. We both turned to Mark, who was doing something on his phone, lost in thought. Jack caught his attention. "Hey Mark, we're going ta go finish packing and get ready ta leave. We'll see ye soon, okay buddy?"

I added my own comment. "Bye Mark. Have a safe trip back ta LA. We'll be there by tha end of tha day tomorrow and I'm sure we'll see plenty of ye while we're in town. Maybe I can actually meet Chica this time."

Mark grinned. "Bye guys. Yeah, [Y/N], I think I can show my pup off to you while you're here. She's awesome. Have fun with your family. Good luck Jack! Bye." Mark got up and walked off, his phone going up to hs ear as soon as he stepped away. I started to turn back to Jack when Gary cleared his throat.

"Hey sis, we're going to go ahead and head out as soon as we can get checked out. Do you want to send your stuff ahead with us? Or do you want to try to take it with you in the car when you come with Mom and Matty?"

I grinned, winking at Jack. "Ye read my mind, Gar. I just asked Jack a minute ago if he was ready ta send ta bags ahead with ye. Give us three minutes ta finish packing before ye send some muscle up ta get our stuff please. Thanks! We'll see ye off after, okay?"

Gary grinned and waved a hand. "Nah. Don't bother. We'll get your stuff and pack it in the van, then head out. You and Jack stay here and work, which I know is what he pulled you away from a few minutes ago. Social media? Or another section of your book?"

I blushed. "My book. But we should both probably see what's going on, social media-wise. Thanks Gary."

"No problem sis. See you in a few hours." He turned to the teenagers, who had all gotten up with us as we talked and were now in the lobby, saying their own goodbyes to Wendy. "Let's get a move on gang. We have places to be and I promised to get all of you back to your parents by a reasonable time today." They finished saying goodbye and ran off. 

I turned to Christy and hugged her. "See ye tomorrow, sweetie. Drive safe. Bye Brad. Bye Wendy. Bye-bye Arthur."

Arthur grinned a toothy grin at me and waved. "Bye-bye!"

I chuckled. Christy grinned at him then returned to me. "Bye [Y/N]. I'm so glad we managed to find each other at this convention. See you tomorrow. Stay safe babe. Bye Jack!" 

Jack waved to everyone, then grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the elevator, pushing the button for our floor as soon as we were in. I smiled and held his hand, leaning into him again as we waited to get there. Then we dashed out, down the hall, giggling and opened the door to our suite. Jack did a fast walk-through, making sure we hadn't forgotten anything while I moved our 'party' kit to my purse. I grabbed Jack's backpack as well, loading both our laptops and various cords we'd need and my ebook reader into it. I set my purse and Jack's backpack down and watched Jack finishing his check. I raised an eyebrow when he was done. "We got everything love. I just wanted ta be sure. What are ye doing?"

I smiled. "I got our stuff that we might want separated inta yer pack and my bag, so we can send everything else with Gary. Zack, Derek, Jerry, and probably Sydney will be here in a minute." I looked at the time. "Then we'll have about two and a half hours before Mom and Matty land ta kill. It takes about half and hour ta get ta tha airport from here, with traffic. So two hours of time ta ourselves. I suggest we use it wisely."

Jack grinned at me. "Whatever tha lady wishes." Zack and Jerry got there just as Jack pulled me close for a kiss. Jack groaned, but i just smiled and pulled away long enough to open the door. Jack greeted them as I watched. "Hey guys. Thanks for hauling our stuff. Everything except my backpack and [y/n]'s purse can go."

They nodded and grabbed as much as they could carry, making it a contest. I rolled my eyes. Sydney and Derek came up to the door just after Jerry and Zack left. They grabbed the last of our stuff and headed down to the lobby with it. I turned back to Jack, closing the door and locking it. "Now, where were we? Oh yeah, now I remember. My hot boyfriend was getting ready ta make me scream." Jack nodded, his eyes going dark as lust took hold. He pulled me into a smoking hot kiss that I returned with equal heat. When we broke the kiss, we were both panting slightly. I grabbed my purse and dragged it and Jack over to the bed, taking out the kit. "What do ye want ta do Sean? Tell me..."

Jack swallowed and leaned close, using his sexy voice, making my knees weak. "I want ta make ye beg. I want ta lick and nip ye all over claiming ye as my woman. And I want ta make ye scream my name, over and over." It was my turn to swallow convulsively as I nodded. He grinned and started sorting through the items in the kit as he gently kissed me, starting to trail kisses down my jaw, neck and across my shoulder, removing my shirt in the process. I shivered at the sensations. My hands sought out his shirt and I slowly removed it, then reached for his pants, removing them as well. Jack grinned at me. "Slow down love. Be patient." I whined a little as he pulled back from me. He shook his head and reached down onto the bed, pulling the padded handcuffs out. "If ye can't keep yer hands ta yerself, I might have ta use these. Do ye want that?"

My eyes grew wide as I saw the cuffs. A bubble of fear was swallowed by pure lust and I felt myself responding. "Yes, Sean, please. I want ye ta restrain me."

Jack's eyes widened as well. He grinned and nodded, gently cuffing my hands to the headboard above us, carefully removing my bra first. "Comfy?" I nodded, licking my lips. Jack blinked and leaned forward, kissing me. "I love ye so much." He started kissing, nipping, and licking his way down my body again, pausing at my breasts, teasing my nipples into tight hard peaks, making me moan and squirm, calling our his name repeatedly as I felt the familiar warmth building in the stomach. After several long, wonderful minutes, he moved on, trailing ever lower, leaving kisses and love bites littering my skin, making me feel like fire had replaced my blood. I tried my best to stay focused but was lost in the feelings he was evoking, the sensation of his hot mouth, soft lips, warm tongue, and rough, but somehow soft, facial hair making me slowly lose my mind. Jack grinned as he got to the waistband of my pants. He slowly undid them, locking eyes with me the whole time except when he would occasionally pause to bend down and pepper my stomach with kisses. After my pants were gone, he slowly rolled my panties down, trailing kisses where the new skin was exposed. I squirmed and panted, trying to pull free so I could touch him, stroke his skin, return the feelings he was giving me. Before long, my panties and pants were on the floor and Jack was standing above me, naked, with a condom on. He grinned at me then suddenly leaned forward and started eating me out. His hot, wet, tongue on my most sensitive lady parts made me lose my mind entirely. I came, hard, so fast it was frightening. Jack kept going, building me up to a second orgasm in just minutes, then a third soon after. I panted and whined, trying to catch my breath. Jack looked up at me after my third orgasm. "Love? Do ye need me ta stop?"

I took a few seconds to gather myself. "Sean, I need ye, inside me, please. I can't take much more. Ye're going ta kill me."

Jack grinned. "Ye're wish is my command, love." He lifted my legs up, lining up and slid into me. When he was all the way in, he paused to let me adjust to him, but I was so relaxed and turned on, I started moving right away. He just grinned and we settled into a rhythm. I came a fourth time, passing out with the force of the orgasm, the waves of pleasure overwhelming me completely. When I opened my eyes again, Jack was sprawled out on top of me, spent. I smiled and tried to stroke his cheek, but the handcuffs stopped me, reminding me they were there for the first time in a little while. Jack looked at me, dazed, for a few seconds. "How do ye even do that love? Ye make me lose my mind completely, every time. Ye're so hot and sweet. How are ye doing now?"

"Can ye please take tha cuffs off now? They are starting ta make my shoulders ache a bit and I want ta touch ye. I love ye ta pieces, Sean." He smiled, kissed me softly, slid out of me with a small grunt and undid the cuffs, helping me ease my arms down. I immediately pulled him into a hug. He smiled and laid down next to me. I looked him over, my mind wandering to what I wanted to do to him, with him, for him. Something must have been on my face, making my intentions clear, because he shivered under my gaze. I grinned ferally. "My turn, Jackaboy." I pounced, grabbing his arms and cuffing him to the bed. He blinked in surprise and yelped softly. I laughed a quiet laugh, making Jack grin as well. I leaned down and kissed him, trailing kisses all up and down his chest, neck, shoulders and jaw. He sighed, relaxing into and moaned a few soft and sexy moans, encouraging me. When I thought he was ready, looked down to start giving him a blowjob, but stopped cold. The condom he had been wearing was still on, but clearly broken. I mentally shrugged it off, gently removing it and throwing it away. That would be a discussion for another time. I gently played with him, rubbing cooling lube up and down his dick, working it in and teasing him gently with my mouth, concentrating on the head of his cock. Jack moans got louder as I worked, his breathing ragged, and before long he was just panting, making sexy growling noises whenever he could catch his breath enough to get anything out. I started giving him head in earnest now, using my mouth to suck in as much of him as I could take, my hands rubbing up and down his shaft, gently squeezing his balls, making him twitch under me. When he came, I swallowed as much as I could licking him clean after, much to his surprise. Then I reached up and uncuffed him. He smiled at me, through sleepy eyes.

"Love, ye best set an alarm. I'm about ta fall asleep and I don't want ta miss meeting yer mother and brother. I think it would set a bad example."

I grinned. "Okay lover. I'm going ta clean us up and repack tha kit. Ye rest up. I'll wake ye when it's time ta check out and leave." 

Jack pulled me down for one more kiss, then closed his eyes, falling asleep. I kept smiling as I looked at his face, so peaceful and happy right now. Then, with a mental shake and sigh, started gathering up everything from our supply kit, repacking it carefully. It didn't take long, and when I was done, I tucked it in a compartment of my purse that I sealed up. I looked at the time as I got dressed after cleaning both Jack and myself up gently. We had made a mess, but I got things neatened up, the various messes cleaned up, and even managed to slip Jack's boxers and pants back onto him without waking him. We had about an hour before we needed to head out, so I got out my phone, double checking my work from earlier was saved and started looking at social media. My brain kept circling back to the broken condom, so I was trying to distract myself and stay calm, but it wasn't working too well. Finally, after half an hour, I shut my phone off and just stared out the window, watching the rain. The rain had the desired effect and when I woke Jack up, ten minutes later, I was calm and relaxed again. He looked at me, his eyebrow raised when he saw he was wearing pants again. "Love? How tha hell did ye manage this while I was asleep?"

I smiled, still distracted, at him. "Hmm? Oh, tha pants. I just moved slow and carefully. Ye never even started ta wake up. Couldn't get yer shirt on ye though without waking ye, so I just put it next ta ye after I cleaned us up. We probably ought ta call a car ta come get us and go ahead and check out. Tha plane lands in less than an hour."

Jack came over to me as he finished pulling his shirt into place, seeing my distracted state. "What's wrong love? Ye seem..." He paused looking for the word he wanted. "...distant. Distracted. Upset. Did I do something wrong? Did someone say something online that upset ye? What's going on? Talk ta me."

I looked at him, all my focus shifting to him. "Um, no. Nothing happened online. And ye did nothing wrong, babe. I'm just thinking. We might have ta have a discussion soon. Tha condom ye were wearing broke. I haven't been taking tha pill for a while, even though tha doctor prescribed it for me ta help with my monthlies a while back. I just don't know what ta think or do right now. I mean, it could mean nothing. I'm just a little freaked out."

Jack looked a little stunned himself. "Shit. Okay, well let's not overreact just yet. Like ye said, it could mean nothing. Now, come here. Ye need a hug. Then we really do need ta go check out. Ye're right. I don't want ta leave yer family with a bad impression of me."

I smiled at him as he hugged me close. "Sean, love, that's not going ta happen. I love ye and would totally take tha blame, if something even came up. I doubt we're going ta be late though." I bit my lip, looking down. "I sorry ye're so worried about this Sean. I wanted ye ta have a calm, relaxing vacation after tha stress from tha convention."

Jack lifted my chin to look into my eyes. "Lass, this isn't yer fault. And ye are making sure I have a real holiday, something I've never just done for myself before. I love ye for that. I love ye for a lot of things. Don't worry about me. Ye're tha one I'm worried about. Ye just keep getting things throw at ye, and ye keep having panic and anxiety. It can't be good for ye. We can handle things, together. So just relax, Jackaboy's got ye." He hugged me again and then stood up, helping me to my feet. I smiled at him, and he grinned back, grabbing my hand. We grabbed our bags, closed the door and headed down to the front desk. Jack checked us out of the room while I called an Uber. It pulled up just as Jack finished, so we headed out, figuring we could get to the airport a few minutes early to wait for Mom and Matty. It was fortunate we did. Traffic was slow and the flight got in a few minutes early, meaning by the time we pulled up, Mom and Matty were waiting at the loading area looking for a car to take them away. I smiled and pointed them out to the driver and we pulled up next to them.

I immediately got out, pulling Mom into a hug. Matty hugged me from behind. I smiled at both of them. "It's so good ta see ye both. Come on, let's load yer bags and head out. Gary drove his van load of teenagers home already, so he's waiting, and he took our bags, mostly, so ye can take tha whole trunk if ye need. Jack's waiting in tha back of tha car."

Mom grinned at me. "Baby, that accent suits you. I'm so happy to see you. When I talked to Matty last night, after he called you, I found the first flight that landed anywhere close and booked us both tickets. I want to meet this mystery Jack, and I had to see for myself that you were really okay."

I looked down, nodding. "It's been a rough few days, but Jack's gotten me through it all." Matty finished loading the bags in the car and we all went around to the side, getting ready to climb back in. I realized the problem right away. I asked Mom if she minded sitting in the front seat. She made a face, but agreed, and I climbed in first, cuddling into Jack. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer, and gently kissed my temple while Matty climbed in next to me and Mom got in. We gave the driver our new destination and he drove off, slowly merging with traffic. Meanwhile, I introduced Jack to Mom and Matty. "Mom, Matty, this is my boyfriend. Sean William McLoughlin, or as everyone calls him most of tha time, Jack. Jack, my mother and brother."

Matty grinned and shook Jack's hand. Jack grinned back. "Nice ta meet ye, face ta face, laddie."

Mom laughed in the front seat. "Oh, I like his accent too. It's a little stronger than yours sweetie, but both of you are so sweet together. Jack, I feel like I already know quite a bit about you, from what I've seen online and from what Zack has said in the past. He talks about you an incredible amount." He grinned at us. "How bad did he freak out over meeting you?"

Jack laughed. "A bit. And when we introduced him ta Markiplier, he went all fanboy on us again. Actually, he almost passed out when he met me over Skype tha first time I talked ta him."

I hummed a contented sound and snuggled into Jack's chest a little more, letting him talk to Mom and Matty. I closed my eyes, feeling safe and loved, surrounded by Jack's arms and my family. I was asleep before I knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I had more planned for this chapter, but the length is getting ridiculous. Next chapter should be up sooner, I hope, and it will be more meeting the family stuff. Hope you enjoyed this!


	22. Meeting My Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's about to meet some more of the family. How will it go?

I woke up from my nap, still curled into Jack, who was talking to Matty now. He smiled and looked down at me when I started moving around. "Hey love. Are ye feeling better? Ye seemed pretty stressed and tired when we left, so I wanted ta make sure ye got some sleep."

I nodded, covering a yawn. "Yeah, thanks Sean. Sorry ta abandon ye with Matty and Mom like that. I should have taken a nap with ye at tha hotel. I was busy answering social media and thinking." Jack leaned over and kissed me gently. I smiled softly. "What was that for love? Not that I mind kisses, like ever. And how do ye like my other brother here and Mom? Are ye getting ta know them now?"

Jack grinned. "Ye just looked so soft and kissable I couldn't resist. And I like yer family, at least yer brothers and mother. Yer father sounds like a monster." I looked down. "Hey, that's on him, not ye. I'm sorry if I upset ye." He hugged me closer to him. "Ye know I don't want ye hurt or upset."

I looked at him. "I know, Sean. It just hurts ta think of him. Let's change tha subject. What were ye and Matty talking about?"

Jack nodded, kissing my hair. "We were talking about Ireland. Matty was telling me ye were always a fan of tha rain and green things. No wonder ye liked Ireland, even after tha shithead dumped ye." I grinned. Jack chuckled. "There's yer smile. I love seeing that. Did ye like my name for him? I don't think ye ever told me his proper name."

I laughed. "Shithead works. Or tha mistake. Honestly, I don't want ta talk about him either. Let's call him shithead and Dad can be Voldemort, ye know, he-who-must-not-be-named." Matty and Mom laughed along with Jack and I.

Mom turned around to look at me. "Baby, I'm so sorry about your father. I really didn't know about any of that." I nodded, pulling myself into Jack's chest a little more. My anxiety was starting to build again, but following Jack's breathing was helping me stay in control. "[Y/N], are you okay? I mean, I know it's hard to talk about, but are you dealing with things now?"

Jack stroked a hand down my hair and back, comforting me, knowing how sensitive I was about this right now. "She's trying. She's having a load of anxiety and panic because of this, but I've been helping her." He looked down at me and moved enough so he could look into my face. "Love? How bad is it right now? What do ye need me ta do ta help?"

I looked into his eyes. "Just keep doing what yer doing Sean. Ye're helping a lot already. I'm okay for now, but I can feel tha edges of panic starting. Following yer breathing helps, so does listening ta yer heartbeat. The rubbing my back or stroking a hand down my hair is soothing too. Ye always seem ta know exactly what I need. I love ye." Jack nodded, smiling, and resettled himself, holding me as close as he could and resumed stroking my hair and rubbing my back.

Matty whispered something to Mom while Jack was checking on me, but I was too focused on clearing my panic and Jack to figure out what he said. He cleared his throat and looked at Jack once we were settled again. "Jack, I really have to thank you. You're clearly taking really good care of my sister, especially when she's having anxiety issues or panic attack problems. I wish I could say everyone was as helpful about that, or as caring, but it's just not true and it has been a problem in the past. Mom and I have been worrying that she'd have an attack and no one would be around who cared or could help and it would kill her. [Y/N] is strong, but the panic attacks are scary as hell, for her and for everyone around her. You're really good with her. She obviously loves and trusts you, so thank you. Whatever you have done to earn her trust, thank you. It takes a load off my mind to know someone can help her who lives close by."

I pulled my head away from Jack's chest to look at Matty. "Matty, ye know why he can help me so much, right? I love him and he loves me. We both trust each other. We can talk about anything, and understand, or try ta. Sometimes we don't even need ta talk ta know what tha other person is trying ta say." I shook my head, speaking more quietly. "I wish I had found this connection, and Jack, a long time ago." I looked into Jack face, a wealth of emotions in my eyes and saw a similar fount of information and emotion in his blue ones. Love, concern, and support flowed between us, unspoken, but clear and acknowledged none the less. I leaned my head on Jack's shoulder, my face tucked into his neck. I rested a hand on his chest. He smiled at me again.

Mom made a noise. "Oh baby, you finally found a great one. Jack, if you didn't already feel welcomed to our family, please let me welcome you now." I smiled into Jack's neck at his slightly stunned expression. Mom laughed. "Jack, you seem shocked by the welcome. Don't be. When [y/n] makes up her mind, no matter how fast or how slow she is to do so, she doesn't change it easily. And she's loyal to a fault, if you haven't guessed." Mom sighed. "Matty told me some of what she said when she talked to him yesterday, mostly the stuff about you. If you really did just meet two months ago and she's already declared her love for you, she's serious about you. It was the same thing she did when she found her puppy when she was five. We told her she could get one for her birthday and she looked for three months, then one day she just walked into a completely new pet store and found the one she wanted in about a minute. And she loved him until he died, taking excellent care of him." Jack looked at me with a small smile. I was playing with one of the buttons on his shirt, close to the neck, and smiling. Jack raised an eyebrow at me.

I met his eyes again. "I miss him. Clark was a good dog. If tha neighbor hadn't been drunk and run him over, I would have taken him with me when we moved away. Mom's right about me though. Once I know something is right for me, I know. And ye are right for me Sean." I met his gaze. "So right, it scares me a little sometimes. I've never had an effortless relationship before." I looked down again. "Or really, a good strong one that was healthy."

Jack hugged me into him, just expressing love, wonder, and sorrow for my past. "Love, I..." Jack looked a little lost as to what to say when I looked up. I smiled at him, silently telling him I understood. He nodded and rested his forehead on mine. 

Matty chuckled. "Well, I'm impressed. You two clearly say more to each other without speaking than most of my friends can manage with words. And a hell of a lot more meaningfully than anything my ex-wife ever said to me, silently or with words."

I grinned at him. "Well, she was a bitch Matty. We never could figure out why ye married her." Matty blushed, grinning back at me, and waved a hand, dismissing me slightly. He changed the topic of discussion again, drawing Jack and Mom into a discussion about music. I stayed quiet, just leaning into Jack, enjoying the fact that he was there and he was getting along with Mom and Matty so well, not that I doubted he would. Before I knew it, we were arriving at Gary's house. I got out and paid the driver while Mom, Matty, and Jack were getting the bags from the trunk of the car. When Jack came over to offer to pay, I smirked and told him I had already gotten it. He shook his head at me and winked as he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close. We smiled into each other's eyes and touched noses, then headed inside as we heard Zack yelling excitedly to see Matty and Mom. "Just one more person ta meet, love. Tris is really awesome though, so ye'll like her. I think she might watch yer channel too, but it's a secret."

Jack laughed, then leaned forward, grabbing my hands and resting his head on my shoulder. "Ye always know exactly what I'm worried about and how ta cheer me up, love. Thank ye." He pressed a kiss into the side of my neck before we separated, spotting my family all waiting in the living room. I lead the way, holding his hand. Mom smiled at us as we entered the room, encouragingly. I could feel Jack tensing up a little, nervous energy overflowing as he squeezed my hand unconsciously. I ran my thumb over the knuckles of his hand, trying to help reassure him, reminding him I was right there with him. 

When we got into the living room fully, I looked around. Mom, Matty, Gary, and Tris were all sitting down, mostly on the couch, leaving us an open armchair or the loveseat opposite the couch. I looked at Jack, raising an eyebrow. He grinned and sat down in the armchair, pulling me into his lap. I settled back against him, curling into him, making sure he could see the rest of the room, and also be seen, but making us both comfortable. Gary and Matty grinned at us, shaking their heads. Mom made a small 'Aww' noise at us and Tris just blinked in surprise. I smiled at her. "Hey Tris. How are ye doing? This is my boyfriend, Sean McLoughlin, or Jack as he prefers most people call him. Ye might recognize him as JackSepticEye, from YouTube. Zack sure did." Jack chuckled behind me and stuck his hand out towards her for a handshake. 

Tris blinked three times at it, then grabbed it and shook it, clearly excited but trying to hide it. "Uh, hi Jack. I'm Tris, Gary's wife. Zack's mom. [Y/N]'s sister-in-law. Um. I actually did know who you were, before the introduction. I watched some of your videos before I let Zack watch anything, just to check for content, and I really enjoyed them." She paused and blushed taking her hand back. "Actually, I still watch your stuff sometimes, when I need cheering up. Or have some spare downtime. I have to say though, it was kind of sad to see you struggling to be happy for the camera for a while. I was glad to see you back to normal more recently."

I blushed as Jack grinned at me. "That was all thanks ta tha lass here. She and I became friends and she started feeding me, making me feel better, and just offering her support ta me. We met two months ago yesterday. Everyone was commenting on how much better my videos have been since she and I met. Ye should see tha emails my editor was sending me." He shook his head. "I didn't think I was that bad."

Tris chuckled. "I don't know, really. I only watch one or two videos a week, usually. I know Zack was worried, and so were all his friends. They were all ready to send messages to everyone else they watched who has ever worked with you."

I laughed. "I think half Jack's fans already did that." I grinned at Jack now. "That's actually how I met him, and Felix, or PewDiePie, and Markiplier. Tha fans were so noisy on their channels, worrying about Jack, that they both came over ta check on him, within a few weeks of each other. I ran inta Felix and he dragged me off ta meet Jack, insisting I help him find tha right place and stay after ta meet him. Both Mark and Felix said tha fans were too noisy and made them come check on Jack. And both Mark and Felix have become my friends as well." I rested my hand on his chest. "I still think it's funny, but I guess I should be grateful ta tha fans. They have been really welcoming ta me, sending lots of love and support my way. Especially after tha panel tha other day." Jack patted my back when I looked down.

Tris was looking at me, concerned. "[Y/N], are you really okay? That was super dramatic, with everything that happened, from what Gary told me. Especially you passing out cold like that after the panel. Are you handling everything okay?"

I nodded. "Jack's been a huge help, keeping me calm. I've been a mess, ta be perfectly truthful. I've been having a load of panic and anxiety issues. Anytime Dad comes up, I have ta fight tha panic down. But Jack has been there for me, calming me down, comforting me, keeping me together through all of it. I don't think I would have been able ta handle any of this without him. I definitely wouldn't have wanted ta try, knowing now how bad it was going ta be." I looked up at her. "Speaking of bad, did ye see tha panel?"

Tris shook her head. "No, I just heard from Gary some of what happened. He was in a state of shock when he called though. Did the panel itself go badly? Is that why you said speaking of bad?"

I blushed. "Um, actually, I have no idea. I kind of don't remember. I think it went okay though. I was wondering because I need ta talk ta ye about Sydney. She's what prompted me ta speak out about my past in tha first place." I took a breath and steeled myself. Jack rubbed a hand on my back, encouraging me. "She's being abused by her father. I think tha physical abuse is just starting, and she hasn't admitted ta me, at least, that any has actually occurred, but tha day before my panel, she and I had a long talk. It started because she and Zack, uh, really like each other. I noticed and started ta talk ta Zack, but he was too embarrassed ta talk ta me. He wanted a guy's opinion, and not his dad's. Jack overheard and offered ta talk ta him, sending me out ta deal with fans, but I saw Sydney looking at my art and went ta talk ta her. She ended up asking me some questions, but told me she couldn't really ask her mother, who seems ta be never home, and doesn't really love her dad anyway. I noticed when she talked about her dad she was flinching and drawing back, so I asked a few questions. She's been being verbally and emotionally abused for tha last six months, Tris, and she told her mom, who dismissed her, basically calling her a liar. She's going ta have some trust issues, so be patient, but please, don't send her home too soon or try ta separate her from Zack too much." I looked at Tris, a small smile on my face. "Actually, I noticed today, she's helping him a lot too. He started ta get overexcited about tha fact I mentioned Felix, and she kept him calm, reminding him that I might not feel comfortable introducing tha two of them if Zack passed out or freaked out too badly at tha very thought of meeting PewDiePie. Oh, and they are both so cute together, holding hands everywhere they go. It's sweet."

Gary laughed. "You and Jack are just as adorable together too, sis. I honestly think I would have died from sweetness overload if you had ridden back with me after all. And I noticed the two of them were very sweet as well. They talked very quietly to each other and held hands the entire car ride back. Derek was unusually quiet though, meaning Jerry, who was sitting next to me, was pretty much the only one talking. He talked to me the whole way back, thanking me though." Gary looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "Do you have any idea what's bugging Derek?"

I nodded, grinning. "I think so. He's crushing on Wendy, Christy's niece. She liked him a lot too though, so they may become online friends, if nothing else. She's going ta have a tough time for a bit too. Her dad, Christy's brother-in-law, has cancer and is getting chemo, but they sent her ta visit her Aunt Christy instead of telling her. She may end up staying with them indefinitely." I shook my head. "I think she should be told, but her parents are on tha fence about it. Instead, Wendy thinks there are money troubles at home and is working a part-time job ta send money home ta help out."

Jack hugged me. I raised an eyebrow at him, curiously. "Love, ye care so much about other people. And ye look out for everyone ye meet, except maybe yerself. I love ye."

I snuggled into him a little more. "I love ye too. And ye are tha same way, Sean. Don't even pretend yer any different. That's part of what inspires yer fans ta be so loyal." I grinned at him. "Not that ye don't have yer moments of being a shit, especially ta yer friends." 

Jack stuck his tongue out and then laughed. "Ye've been watching my videos again, haven't ye?" I blushed and nodded. He grinned. "Good. I like it when ye do."

I whispered in his ear my next thought. "I like it when ye read my books. But I was also watching ye play with yer friends so I could get ta know them as well. Mostly Bob and Robin. They both seem awesome." 

Jack chuckled again and nodded, but before he could respond, Zack came running in and skidded to a halt, nearly crashing into the chair Jack and I were sitting in. "Whoa! Sorry Aunt [Y/N], Jack. Mom, can Sydney stay for dinner tonight? Please?"

Tris looked at him. "Did she ask her parents, or at least her Mom? Make sure she calls her mom to let her know where she is, but it's fine with me. Oh, and I want to talk to you about her later, in private." Zack looked a little worried until Tris smiled a reassuring smile at him, then he ran off again, yelling to Syd it was fine if she stayed as long as she called her mom first. Tris turned back to me. "Thanks for the heads about about Zack and Sydney."

I smiled and nodded. Mom looked at me again. "You know, I never realized how much you see in other people and never say. I mean, you have always been very observant, even as a young child, but you never say what's on your mind most of the time, so I kind of forget. And you take care of everyone else's needs before your own." She shook her head, looking at Jack and I sitting cuddled together. "You two are going to last, I can tell. You are adorable together. Jack, take really good care of her. She's special. Not that I think you won't anyway, but..."

I looked at Mom, worried. "Mom? Is something wrong? Why are ye talking like yer never going ta see us again?"

Mom shook her head. "I'm not trying to. Everything is fine. I just feel like... The mood is so somber, I just had to say something. Honestly, I think Jack is the best thing to happen to you in a long time. You're happier than I've seen you, probably ever."

Jack looked at me. "I promise, I will. She is special. And she makes me just as happy as I make her, or maybe more so." He kissed my shoulder gently, then rested his head there. I smiled at him, tenderly, and rested my head on top of his, kissing his hair softly then facing the room again. Everyone was quiet for a minute, just taking the atmosphere of calm and love in, soaking the peace in. Jack shifted slightly in our seat and I lifted my head, looking at him. He looked back at me, a question in his eye. 

I grinned. "Come on, love. I'll show ye where tha bathroom is." I stood up and grabbed his hand as he stood up. I showed him around the ground floor, showing him the kitchen, dining room, and down the hall to the bathroom. I gave him a gentle kiss as he smiled at me and headed in to take care of business. I walked down a few steps and popped my head around the door frame into Zack's room. He and Sydney were playing a video game, with him sitting on the floor and her sprawled out across his bed by his head. I smiled at them. Sydney saw me first, so she paused the game and grinned at me. Zack looked confused for a few seconds until he noticed me in the doorway. "Hey guys. I just wanted ta see how ye were doing Syd. I know this was a hard weekend for ye, emotionally. How are ye holding up?"

Sydney blushed. "Thanks. I'm good. Actually, I feel a lot better for having talked about it. And you have been amazing. I still can't believe you did all this for me. I mean, I'm just a teenager who happens to be friends with your nephew. Why do so much for me?" She looked genuinely confused, which broke my heart.

I smiled at her. "Well that would be enough, but really I would have done tha same for anyone I saw struggling that way if I could. At least, reporting tha problem. Ye mean a lot ta Zack, and he talks about ye all tha time ta me, so I felt like ye were important. And ye matter, Syd. No matter what yer father told ye. Ye matter. Who knows what ye will do in tha future. Ye could be tha person ta solve a huge world issue. Or be tha next big, world-famous artist. Or just be a person who helped one other person overcome something, brightened a lot of people's days, or made tha world a better place for a little while just by being here. Ye never know. I never set out ta be an author, artist, or famous. It just happened. I never expected ta become a spokesperson for abuse victims, but it looks like I might. I never thought I'd be in a relationship with someone as wonderful as Jack either." I felt Jack come up behind me. "I never thought anyone on tha Internet would know who I was. Honestly, I wasn't even sure if I would survive ta graduate high school when I was just a little older than ye. Life can be scary, but ye have ta know, seeking help doesn't mean yer weak or worthless. Never let anyone tell ye otherwise. That's tha single biggest thing I learned too late. I wish I'd been brave enough ta tell anyone when I was first being abused." Jack wrapped his arms around me and leaned into him. 

Zack looked at me, sadness in his expression. "I wish I'd known too, Aunt [Y/N]. Or Dad had. Or Uncle Matty. Or Grandma. Anybody really. You shouldn't have had to deal with that. I'm glad you're happy now though. You deserve it."

I smiled at him. Jack leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Love, he's right. Ye do deserve ta be happy. I'm so glad ye are, especially with me." He kissed my ear. 

I smiled at him. "Thanks Sean. I'm glad ye're happier with me too." 

Zack made a noise behind us, making us turn and look at him. "You guys, jeez. I mean, I like the fact that the two of you are happy together and are clearly in love, but it kind of creeps me out too. I mean, you are like one of my all time heroes and my aunt." 

We both chuckled at the pained expression on his face. Sydney sat up, reached a hand over, and patted his shoulder. "Calm down Zack. At least you know you have people who care about each other in your family, instead of just hating each other." Zack immediately turned and got up, sitting on the bed next to Sydney and hugged her. She smiled at him, settling back into a laying down position, hugging her travel pillow. I looked at Jack, motioning with my eyes to head back to the living room and he nodded. We left the two teenagers alone, trusting them to cope as best they could with Sydney's problems. We had already done all we could to help her, for the time being. 

Tris was in the kitchen when we passed through and she stopped me to ask if I wanted to help make dinner. I grinned, making Jack laugh. He gave me a quick kiss, then headed in to the living room, leaving Tris and I alone. We started cooking, settling into a rhythm together, and talking. I heard my cousins Amanda and Kevin come in, bringing their spouses. I popped my head out calling a quick hello. They both waved at me and grinned when I told them I was cooking, letting me get back to it. Tris and I talked about a lot of things as we cooked, including Jack, at length. She seemed amused by my accent, telling me it was cute, but it surprised her a little. By the time dinner was ready, she told me she felt like she was finally caught up on my life now, and apologized for not keeping in touch better. Then she asked me to go tell everyone dinner was ready while she set the table. I headed out to the living room first. "Hey everyone, Tris says ta tell ye dinner is almost ready. Ye all need ta go wash up now and head inta tha dining room."

Amanda blinked at me. "Since when do you have an Irish accent, [Y/N]?"

I blushed slightly. Jack came over and wrapped his arms around me, drawing me into a hug. "Ignore her, love. Ye know I like tha way ye talk." He leaned in for a kiss. I rested my forehead on his, smiling.

"Thank ye, sweetie." I looked at Amanda. "Ye know I pick up accents of where ever I live when I talk ta people."

Amanda shook her head. "I'm sorry, I forgot. I wasn't trying to be a jerk. Honestly. And Jack seems really nice. I'm glad you finally found a good one. Frank and I were just talking about that the other day, hoping you could find someone who was actually good for you the next time you started dating. Looks like you already had. I'm glad."

I smiled at her. "Jack's awesome. And he understands my writing, issues with fans, and overworking." I looked at him with a mischievous grin. "He might be guilty of tha same thing, a time or two. We have ta watch out for each other. And he likes my cooking, always a good indicator of quality."

Jack grinned. "I still have trouble believing anyone who's eaten anything ye cooked didn't love it, and ye, on sight. Or should I say taste." Amanda snorted, making both of us blush as we realized the double meaning to Jack's words. He winked at me and leaned forward whispering in my ear. "Still true. I stand by that statement. Even if I didn't mean it tha way it sounded." I grinned and swatted his shoulder playfully. "Come on love, let's go get washed up for dinner. Ye know, somehow we missed lunch. I'm pretty hungry now."

I grinned at him again. "Jack, when aren't ye hungry? And I'm already washed up. I just need ta go get tha rest of tha family ta tell them food's ready. Zack and Sydney still need told at least. Is everyone else already in here?"

Jack nodded and grabbed my hand. "I'll come with ye and we can stop at tha bathroom next ta their room." I nodded and we headed down the hall, knocking on the door of Zack's bedroom. The two teenagers were still playing video games, in the same position they had been in the last time I came to the door. I smiled at them. Jack peeked in as well. "Laddie, lass, yer aunt here is supposed ta fetch ye for dinner. Come on. She and yer Ma have been cooking for a long time." 

I turned to Jack and raised an eyebrow. "Did ye miss me, Jackaboy?"

He nodded. "Always, love." Sydney giggled behind us, so I turned to look at her. Zack was covering his face with a hand, trying to hide his embarrassment. Syd was just watching us amused and laughing at Zack's reaction. I shook my head and lead Jack out, having delivered the message. Jack dragged me into the bathroom while he washed up, but I didn't really mind, just watching him. I was softly humming to myself, not thinking about the tune, until Jack burst out laughing. I looked at him, not sure what had amused him so much. He was grinning ear to ear as he leaned into me. "Ye know lass, most women don't hum tha theme ta Super Mario under their breath, while they wait for their boyfriends ta wash up for dinner. Tha fact that ye do is amazing and I love it. Ye're too cute for words sometimes." 

I blushed a little and grinned. "I didn't even realize that's what I was humming. It was just something I wasn't thinking about."

Jack was still grinning at me. "Doesn't make it any less adorable, love. Now, let's go join yer family and eat." I nodded, twining my fingers through his as we walked down the hall, holding hands. Dinner was a noisy, fun, active, and loud affair, tiring me out more than I would have thought, from having to deal with the extra socialization. Jack noticed I was more quiet than usual by the time dessert came around, so he scooted closer and whispered to me. "Love? Are ye alright? Ye seem quiet and look like ye're getting tired. Do ye want ta call it an early night after this, maybe just heading ta bed ta work on social media for a bit, then sleep? I'm sure we can make that happen if ye need." I nodded, leaning on his shoulder, putting my head on his chest. Jack smiled down at me and kissed my head, wrapping an arm around me. 

Mom, who had been watching, cleared her throat. "Baby, you look exhausted. You and Jack should probably try to rest after we finish up here. I know you've both had a busy week, what with all the convention stress and work. The rest of us can clean up. No arguments please. Zack, you can show them what room they are going to be sleeping in, right?"

Zack grinned. "Yes, Grandma. Actually, they're in the guest room next to me. Aunt [Y/N], you know the one, right?" I nodded. He grinned at me. "Good. I want to say goodnight to Syd after we finish eating. Her mom is coming over to get her. We unloaded your bags in there already."

"Thank ye Zack. And thanks ta ye too, Mom. Jack was just mentioning I looked tired and should rest. Sorry ta fade so fast everyone." I looked down at the table, trying to fight back emotions, mainly of embarrassment, guilt, and anxiety about not being normal. I felt Jack's grip on me tighten slightly as he hugged me more firmly. I looked up at him. He smiled and just silently reassured me that no one was upset, except me. Then he kissed me gently. I sighed, grateful he understood, kissing him back. Then we both turned to the desserts in front of us and ate them, quietly just relaxing in each other's arms, letting the family's conversations wash around us, separate, but not unwelcoming. After we finished, Jack got up and lead me down the hall, stopping at Zack room, confused. I grabbed his hand. "This way, love. Ye're almost there." I lead him into the guest room at the end of the hall, across from Gary's home office and next to the laundry room, both of which had the doors closed. Jack and I immediately closed the door and changed into pajamas, then plugged in our laptops and crawled into bed, curling up together to check the day's social media. We worked side by side for quite a while until I heard a soft knock. I told whoever was there to come in, and Matty poked his head in with a grin. 

"Hey sis, just wanted to make sure you were doing okay. I know you were starting to get a little anxious at dinner."

I blushed, looking up from my laptop. "I'm fine now. Jack and I are just working on social media and relaxing. Sorry ta worry ye."

Matty shook his head. "I should have known you and Jack would be fine. I'm just so used to having to worry about you, I had to double check. Sorry to interrupt. Goodnight you two."

"Night Matty. And thanks for worrying." He grinned and closed the door behind him. I looked at the time and decided I was tired enough to stop for the night, wrapping up what I was working on and putting my computer to sleep. Jack saw what I was doing and did the same, his computer shutting down at almost the same time as mine. We put them away and laid down, wrapping up in the blankets and turning off the lights, cuddling close and kissing, but not doing anything else, knowing Zack was right next door. Before long, Jack had drifted off to sleep, wrapped in my arms. I smiled sleepily, murmuring into is hair "Goodnight Sean, love. See ye in tha morning, or in dreamland. Love ye." The last thing I saw as I drifted off was a small smile on his face as he hugged me closer in his sleep.


	23. Getting to LA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to head to LA...

I awoke the next morning, still wrapped in Jack's arms, but completely disoriented. Where were we? It took me a few minutes to realize we were snuggled in bed in my brother Gary's house. It seemed pretty early still, and I had no inclination to leave Jack's arms, so I just closed my eyes again, drowsy and happy for the moment. Jack's gentle snores were adorable and lulled me right back to sleep, but I woke up again not too much later, judging by the angle of the sun and amount of light coming in from the windows. Jack was awake now and just watching me. I smiled at him. "Hey sexy man, did ye sleep well?"

Jack leaned in a little closer and kissed me gently on the cheek. "Ye're so sweet. Yes, I slept perfectly, just like I always do when ye're around. How 'bout ye? Did ye sleep well, love?"

I smiled and nodded, snuggling closer into Jack's chest, making him chuckle. "Yeah. I woke up a little bit ago, but fell back asleep as soon as I figured out where we were. Sean, thank ye so much for meeting my family and being so wonderful." I looked into his eyes, immediately losing my train of thought and getting lost in the depths of the ocean blue pools that were his eyes. He looked back, seeming equally intent by my gaze. Not for the first time, I wondered what he saw when he looked in my eyes. I felt like he could see directly into my heart, mind, and soul, just knowing what I needed and what I was thinking most of the time. I felt truly amazed by the amount of information a simple look from him told me as well. We were so in tune with each other it was no wonder everyone kept telling us we were slightly sticky sweet. I marveled that anyone could have this deep a bond and not lose themselves completely, but I never felt like Jack was trying to change me or push me to be something I wasn't. It also made me sad that I had spent so much time, wasting years of my life, on other relationships that had damaged me so badly when I now knew what a real, solid, happy relationship was supposed to be like. No wonder people described their significant others as a soul mate or better half. Jack certainly made me feel more complete, almost like there had always been a Sean shaped hole in life that only he could fill for me. I saw emotions, running deep beneath the surface of his face, playing through the depths of his eyes, quick flashes of past pain, hope for future happiness, and lots and lots of love, and to be honest a large helping of lust as well. There was also an almost possessive look in his eyes, one that maybe should have scared me a little, based on my past, but instead made me feel safe and comforted. Our deep, soul-level communication was interrupted by the faint noises of Tris yelling to Zack to ask us if we wanted any breakfast, and closer at hand, the embarrassed sounding reply, almost a whine, informing his mother that he really, really didn't want to open our door. I giggled quietly into Jack's chest, tucking my head down under his chin and still just snuggling close. I heard Jack chuckle deep in his throat as well as he reached down and rubbed my back, pulling me in even tighter to him. We stayed like that amused by Zack's antics until we heard a soft knock on the door. I called out a quiet 'Come in' and Mom peeked around the door frame. 

She smiled at the two of us, cuddled together, fully-clothed, but obviously not fully-awake yet. She poked her head back out and called down the hall. "Zack, you big baby, they are just cuddling. The coast was clear." She grinned hugely as she opened the door all the way and stepped in, then addressed us. "Not that I thought the two of you would be getting frisky what with Zack next door and a whole house full of potentially embarrassing people who might overhear or walk in on something." Mom looked at me more closely, for a minute. "I'm fairly sure the two of you have been doing more than cuddling at this point, but thank you for sparing the entire house the embarrassment we would have had if anyone had, um, caught you in the act, so to speak." Jack and I both blushed and turned my head into Jack's chest, trying to hide. Mom chuckled. "Baby, I'm glad you're happy. Now, come on you two lazy bones, the day's awastin' and food is already cooked and ready. Haul yourselves out of that bed and move it." With that she stepped back out and we could hear her footsteps retreating down the hall.

I shifted positions and looked into Jack's face again. "We better move. Next time, she'll either come back with a bunch of cold water or send in Gary and Matty to harass us."

Jack laughed, sounding like pure joy to me, and nodded. "I believe ye, love. Come on, let's go face tha day together. And after we eat, we should pack up our stuff and make a plan for tha day. I know we are headed ta LA and yer friend's house, but I have no idea how long it will take us ta get ta LA from here or when ye said ye were planning ta meet up with her."

I smiled and rolled away from Jack, sitting up and stretching, then grabbing my robe and tying it over my nightgown. Jack was standing up and stretching too. I turned back to him. "Actually sweetie, I just told her we'd be coming sometime this afternoon. She's going ta come get us from tha hotel after we check in. And we'll have ta ask Tris and Gary how long it takes ta get from here ta LA, because I don't really know either." I sighed. Jack came over, stood behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled again and rested my head on his shoulder. "Don't forget, my publisher is paying ta drive us ta LA. They emailed me last night and are sending tha car directly here from their corporate offices so they can talk ta me on tha drive, unless ye don't want that love. I can call and cancel if ye'd rather just have us get a taxi or something and ride together, alone."

Jack grinned and kissed my cheek, resting his chin in my shoulder now. "Love, if ye want ta make them drive us around, I'm fine with that. I mean, ye're already making them pay, so they might as well get tha benefit of talking ta ye as soon as they can. I'm sure ye can stretch this out as long as ye want anyway, or wrap it up quick as a wink, if ye care ta. I have faith in ye."

I grinned and cackled a gleeful laugh. "Of course. Actually, my social anxiety issues work in my favor for this. I'm quiet and occasionally just walk away, with no explanation, or will only deal with a few people at a time, which freaks most of tha reps out. And tha man who I always deal with is scared o' me for some reason. I think it's because I get mad, but don't yell, instead get cold and deathly quiet. I make him nervous. And he saw me have an anxiety attack once and it scared ta shit outta him, because he thought I was going ta die and he'd get fired for killing me."

Jack laughed along with me. "Ye would think that's funny, wouldn't ye, love? And I'm sure ye didn't explain yer issues ta him, just quietly telling him what ye would or wouldn't do, right? No wonder ye scare him. Actually, I kind of want ta see ye deal with yer publisher. I think it's going ta be very entertaining. Most of my business meetings are boring as hell, but I think ye probably can keep yers a bit more lively, from what ye've been saying. This drive will give me tha chance ta see if I'm right. Did ye tell tha rep ye'll be coming with a guest, or just where ye were going ta need a ride from?"

My eyes glittered with suppressed laughter and amusement. "Ye caught me. I may have failed ta mention ye'd be there." I shifted positions slightly and turned, forcing Jack to move his head as I stood up straight in his arms but turning to face him at the same time. He was grinning at me and I couldn't resist leaning forward and kissing him gently. "I didn't forget ye, I just didn't feel like sharing tha fact ye'd be there. I'd never forget about ye, just so ye know."

Jack's face was a study in joy, looking so bright and happy even the sun paled in comparison for me right now. His smile was enormous and so open and easy it made me feel slightly breathless. "Love, I knew that, but hearing ye say it makes me feel... ...so many things, not tha least of which is happy. Joyful might even be a better word for it." He winked at me. "I strongly suggest ye also wanted ta keep them guessing and slightly off balance until ye finalize yer contract. It's smart. I know ye're brilliant, from reading what ye've written, and this just proves ye've got business savvy too. I love yer brains. I love everything about ye."

I couldn't keep the love, joy, and sheer happiness hidden from my face when Jack said this, and to be completely honest, I didn't really try. I just met Jack's eyes, not saying anything, but letting him read everything, offering him my heart through a shared look. When we both heard Zack whining outside the door, we simply grabbed each other's hands, stepped apart, and headed down the hall to the table, still silently communicating a shared amusement at Zack's antics and our ever-deepening feelings for each other. Tris grinned at us when we walked in. "You two are the sweetest couple I have ever seen. [Y/N], I'm so glad you were able to come visit us, even if it seems like you just have to rush right off again. We miss you, you know. And Jack, you're more than welcome to come visit us as well. Maybe you can convince her that she needs to stop in more often and see her family. God knows, we surely can't."

I blushed mightily. Jack squeezed my hand, wordlessly offering support, so I sat down next to him, scooting closer and leaned into his chest after he sat down as well. Mom laughed. "Other than last night when you were helping Tris with the cooking baby, I don't think I've seen you away from Jack, or not touching him in some small way even once. Are you two really that close?"

Jack answered for both of us, blushing slightly, but not nearly as much as me. "Sorry. We can separate a bit if it bothers ye. We just feel better when were together, so we want ta spend all tha time together we can. Tha closer, tha better. And ye aren't tha first people ta comment. One of my friends was feeling a bit jealous when we saw him and started ta say something, but before he could even finish tha thought, my dear [y/n] caught on and offered ta tone things back a touch. He was surprised and impressed, ta say tha least." 

I grinned at Jack now. "Yeah. He didn't believe Jack when he told tha friend I was psychic until then. But I knew how he felt, since usually I'm tha one who has in his spot. I hope he finds someone special soon. He deserves ta be happy too." Jack smiled back at me. Then we both looked at the food on the table and started dishing up our preferred choices. Tris had obviously been cooking for a while, since sausage, eggs, french toast, pancakes, bacon, and hash brown were all there, as well as a small pot of grits, which I grabbed right away. Jack looked at them curiously, clearly unsure as to what they were. I put a small spoonful on his plate, next to his eggs, and dished myself some eggs and french toast. Jack raised an eyebrow at me. "Trust me, Sean. I think ye'll like them. If ye don't, just ignore them. They're grits. I think they are very tasty, personally, and good for ye." Jack nodded and tried a small bite, then grinned at me and grabbed the pan back, adding more to his plate with his other food.

Mom laughed again. "Looks like she was right." Jack nodded as he shoveled food in his mouth and I just grinned, squeezing his other hand beneath the table where we had been holding them together this whole time. We all ate, comfortable conversation flowing gently around everyone as they ate and listened or talked when they wanted to add something. Eventually the topic shifted to video games, something even Mom enjoyed occasionally. Jack and I were more vocal about this topic than the previous ones, but made sure not to just take the conversation over completely. Zack and Gary were arguing slightly about a new release that I had no interest in when I finished eating, so I looked at Jack. He had finished a little before me and was just holding my hand, watching my family and listening, an attentive expression on his face. When I looked up from my plate though, he noticed immediately and cocked his head to the side, clearly asking me if I wanted to go gather our things and call for our ride. I nodded and we excused ourselves back down the hall to shower (separately for this morning, sadly), change clothes, and gather our things. After we were all gathered and repacked, we headed back to the living room to make the call for the car to come pick us up. I made the call from my cell phone, excusing myself from the family, who were all chatting in various seats around the room. Zack was playing his handheld game, ignoring the rest of the room mostly. Gary, Mom, and Tris were discussing what they wanted to do for the rest of Mom's stay. Matty was watching Zack play and listening to Mom's discussion, occasionally adding a comment or suggestion. He also explained he had a few things he wanted to do before he flew back and would be renting a car so he could come and go as he pleased a little more easily. Jack settled in the armchair along the wall, slightly away from everyone else, and grabbed his phone, looking at something on the screen but not ignoring anyone who wanted to talk to him either. 

When I came back in, Jack immediately pulled me into his lap. "Come snuggle with me lass. Yer family is nice, and has been great, but ye left me alone with them while ye called work and I missed ye."

I snorted, making Matty grin over at me. "That's the laugh I always remember. What did Jack say to amuse you now, sis, if it's safe to ask?"

I grinned. "He claims he missed me for tha five seconds I was outta his sight, calling my publisher."

Matty chuckled and shook his head. "It was longer than that and you know it. I think it's sweet that he missed you though." He raised an eyebrow at me. I just kept grinning and shook my head at him. Jack leaned forward and kissed my shoulder, getting my attention. 

I turned around enough to look at him. "What's up sweetie?" He smiled at me, and I couldn't help leaning forward and giving him a fast kiss, whispering to him. "I love ye, Sean, ye know that. I'm sorry I was giving ye a hard time. And ta car will be here for us in just over an hour, maybe slightly longer if they get stuck in traffic. And my rep is coming, so ye can meet him, and he's going ta take us out for lunch. He didn't say where, but probably LA, somewhere near tha hotel or my publisher's office. I'll be more than happy ta cuddle with ye, for as long as ye want, at least until we have ta leave." 

Jack just rested his forehead on mine, closing his eyes. "Thank ye love. I enjoy sitting with ye, no matter how long or short we can enjoy each other's company. And I knew ye were just teasing. It really didn't bother me. I'll let ye know if it gets ta me." He opened his eyes and grinned suddenly. "I do have siblings too, ye know. I think they are going ta love ye, maybe more than yer family seems ta like me. Ye're good for me, and I think they will be able ta see that."

Matty's comment broke into our bubble, bringing us back to reality, making us both blush slightly. "You two know the rest of us are still here, right? I mean, it's sweet the way you can both just block out the rest of the world when you are together, but we're still here and can hear everything you say." He winked at me, noting the blush. "Good thing you didn't get too personal with your sentiments, sister dearest." I put my head down on Jack's shoulder, using my hair to hide my face. Jack put his hands on my back, rubbing it gently to soothe me, smiling softly into my face. Matty chuckled, unrepentantly. "And the way you can both just calm and comfort the other is amazing. I hope you both know how special that is. Jack, it's why the whole family knows the two of you will last and have been so welcoming. [Y/N] may know her mind, but you help her so much when she gets overwhelmed, embarrassed, or upset, just by being there. And she clearly makes you happier, brighter, more alive. I'm not sure how it happened, and I don't need the details. I'm just glad the two of you found each other." He looked at us thoughtfully. "So what _are_ your plans for the day, sis? I heard you mention your publisher and their rep. Do you need to make a change or something?"

I giggled a little as I turned to face my brother again. "Not exactly. Ye know I signed a multi-book deal originally, right?" I saw everyone, except Zack anyway, turn to hear what I was saying and nod, looking proud of me. I grinned. "My contract is up, with tha book they are printing ta be released in September. I already have another one finished and tha one after that nearly done as well. But that's not why they are so hot ta get me under a new contract. I broke sales records at tha con, as well as giving them a lot of press and, from what tha publisher's email said last night, created a run on my other books, nationwide, after my panel. They also said tha announcement that I was doing tha artwork for my books has created a bigger demand than expected for tha game based on my books, also coming out in September, which I did almost all of the art for, as well as writing tha rules. They sent a message ta me before we ever left tha con, actually before tha last day even started, that they wanted me ta come ta LA start negotiations for my new contract, that they would pay for everything as long as I wanted. Jack seemed ta think I would take advantage of them, making them pay for more than they needed ta, until I told him they had actually offered ta pay for me ta take vacations in tha past and I never took the up on it." I peeked at Jack's face, my smile softer now, and saw a similar smile on his face. "I think we both feel like work takes priority in our lives, but we need ta balance it with other things. Jack definitely helps me remember ta do that better than I usually manage, and I do tha same for him. I insisted Jack make this a proper vacation for himself, even before tha publisher told us we were going ta be headed ta LA and they were paying for things. I'm going ta take it easy and we're staying as long as Jack says."

Jack shook his head at me. "Ye're so stubborn, bit in this case, I don't mind." Jack looked at the rest of my family again. "Tha lass informed me I was taking a vacation after we were flying over ta tha states. When I asked her why she got ta decide that, she told me it was because I needed it and she said so, basically. Then she told me we were going ta go ta LA after, so I could meet up with my friends, before she knew her publisher was so desperate ta get her re-signed. We already had tha plans half figured out. I just had ta make sure I had enough videos stockpiled ta handle it. Since I did, as long as I film a few collabs with my friends or vlogs, which I had already planned ta do, she told me we were staying at least a week. Then this thing with her publisher came up and now we're not sure how long we're staying. We both know it won't be a whole lot longer than a week or maybe two, because we have shit ta do at home and I need ta record and all, but it put me a load more at ease knowing tha lass wouldn't be paying for everything herself, even if she does insist she makes good money as a writer."

Matty and Gary both barked out a loud laugh, startling Zack out of video game mode. He looked around for a few seconds then went right back to his game. Meanwhile, Mom and Tris looked amused, I was blushing hotly again, and Jack just raised an eyebrow, slightly confused. Gary got under control first and cleared his throat. "So sister, darling, you've never told Jack about just how much money you actually have socked away? How you paid off all our student loans, set up a college fund for Zack, and paid Mom's mortgage off? Or the fact you could retire and live extremely comfortably for the rest of your life without making a dent in your savings? How about the college scholarships you've started and the literally millions of dollars you have sent to charities? Does Jack know about any of those things?"

My blush got even brighter as I looked down at my lap. It was starting to get painful, the first sign I was starting to spiral into an anxiety attack. I felt my breath hitch and stick in my throat as well. Jack must have noticed because he pulled me in for a hug, not letting me go after a few seconds. "Love, are ye alright? Ye're breathing is kind of funny and yer posture changed just now." I curled into Jack, trying to calm down and settle myself before I tried to answer anyone. Gary and Matty got quiet, sensing they might have gone too far, bit not really knowing for sure. Jack kept murmuring gentle, soothing words in my ear, softly trying to break the pattern of panic before I completely spiraled out of control. I couldn't concentrate on what he was saying, exactly, because of the panic, but it did help calm my nerves. Finally something he said did break through my foggy brain, making my panic and anxiety melt away. "Love, ye know I don't care, right? I mean, I'm proud that ye give money ta charities, fund education for people, and all, but it wouldn't matter ta me if ye didn't have any money at all." My head shot up at that, almost smacking into Jack's as I met his eyes, worry and sadness in his expressive blue ones, painful hope in mine.

"R-really Sean? Ye don't care that I didn't tell ye already?" He shook his head, still looking a little sad, but much of the worry starting to fade. I tried to smile, but only half succeeded, pulling more of a grimace than a proper smile. I looked down again and started explaining. "I'm sorry. Ye probably have no idea why I reacted that way, yeah? Let me explain it ta ye. Tha Shithead found out and tried ta force me ta take care of him, give him money so he could quit his job and just laze about, pay for everything. Then when I wouldn't go for that, he..." My breath hitched as I bit back a sob, remembering the incident and the broken collar bone that I had been forced to deal with for months on end after. I fixed my eyes on my fingers as I desperately tried to stay calm and explain without seeming weak. "When I explained my money was tied up in projects, investments, charities, scholarships, and business ventures, he... ...hurt me. Badly." I was twisting my fingers, but was able to keep a lid on the panic by following Jack's steady breathing, my body naturally just mimicking the natural rhythm he was providing. I could hear the steady beating of his heart as well, next to me, another calming sound to focus my attention on, drawing me out of the cycle of panic a little more. Jack just let me tell my story at my own pace, not pressuring me to continue when I needed to stop and take a minute. I didn't know it at the time, but he was also glaring at Matty and Gary, who looked shocked and had gone completely still, silent, and shocked to hear my words. None of my family knew about this. "He hit me so hard he broke my collar bone, cracked a couple of ribs, and badly hurt my arm. I couldn't work at all for several months. That's part of why I have ta keep a buffer of extra chapters. I stress out if I think I might fall behind if something happens." I risked a glance at Jack's face. He looked sad, more sad than I had seen him. I leaned into him a little more, comforting both of us, and wrapped my arms around him. "But I survived. I always down play how much money I really have because of it though. And actually, he wasn't tha first guy I dated ta react that way. He was just tha most recent and worst. He actually told me I was wasting my money by donating ta charity and if I wanted ta just throw money away, I damn well better be throwing it away on him and what he wanted from then on. He made me give him a copy of my bank statements every month after that." I shook my head. "Tha son of a bitch never knew I had tha publisher send tha money directly ta tha organizations anonymously, even before he did that. They still kept getting tha money they needed. I just had ta stop sending tha extras I had been for a bit. And I made sure from then on, I spent as little on him as I possibly could." 

Jack kissed me gently. "Love..." He sighed. "Ye know how sorry I am that ye ever had ta deal with that, right? I mean, it breaks my heart ta hear anyone talk about being abused tha way ye just described. When I know it happened ta ye... It fells like someone is crushing my heart, just destroying it, even if I know ye did survive it." I looked up into his face, uncurling from my position a little, a half smile ghosting over my features. "And I really don't care if ye are rich, poor, or somewhere in between. Ye could have nothing but yer big heart and I'd still love ye just as much."

A real smile broke out on my face again, chasing away the last of my panic. "Sean. Thank ye. That was exactly what I needed ta hear. Ye have no idea." I rested my head on his shoulder now, comfortably, and kissed the spot where his shoulder and neck joined, a gently expression of love. He stroked a hand down my hair and back then leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. As he sat back, I caught his eyes with mine and we once again started a wordless conversation about our feelings, one that lasted only a short moment before I looked away, suddenly remembering my family behind me. I looked over at them now. Mom was pale and tense, griping the arm of the seat so tightly I thought something would break, either in her hand or the material of the couch. Matty was wiping what looked suspiciously like tears out of his eyes. Tris had her eyes closed, but looked like someone had died, a deep grief clear on her face and in her body language. Gary was covering his eyes, but I suspected he was crying by how his shoulders were slumped and slightly shaking. Zack had put his game down and was staring at me open-mouthed.

It was Zack who broke the tension in the room by running over and wrapping me, and by extension, Jack, in a tight bear hug. "Aunt [Y/N], you deserve so much better then that asshole. I wish you had kicked his ass. Or told us so we could. I bet Dad and I could have handled him. And Uncle Matty would have helped, if we had needed. I hope he has a terrible rest of his life."

I smiled and hugged Zack back. "Thanks bud. I'm pretty tough though. It just hurts ta remember. Actually, talking about this stuff is helping me. It feels like my anxiety and panic are knots, tangling my life and brain inta a mess. Talking about things unties tha knots, or cuts them away, and it's feels like it's helping me be more normal." I looked into Zack's eyes. "Maybe Sydney would feel tha same way. Just be careful not ta push her too much, Zack. It hurts a lot ta untie these feelings and ye might hurt her without meaning ta, or she might accidentally hurt ye, in a panic or without meaning it. People deal with pain in a lot of different ways, not all of them healthy or good for other people around them. Just offer her support and please, remind her ye care, I care, and that I'm willing ta talk ta her if or when she needs someone, okay? I know she's going ta have a lot more things ta deal with soon. Yer support is going ta help her more than ye know. Trust me." Mom sniffled loudly, drawing my eyes back over to her. She was crying, but trying not to make any noise. My heart felt like it was breaking, seeing her so sad. "Mom. I know ye didn't know about any of this. Maybe ye could have helped me get away, but maybe not. And don't blame yerself for tha choices other people made or make now. Ye can't control anyone's actions completely but yer own." I smiled a smile that was full of pain but somehow strength as well. "Ye can only tell people what ye know, advise based on yer own knowledge and experiences, and help those who ask for it. Even if ye had known about Shithead's abuse before, while I was still with him, ye might not have been able ta help me and it would have just hurt ye. Sometimes things happen that suck. Life isn't always fair. Ye just do tha best ye can, and try ta move on, handle things, cope as best ye know how. If ye can make tha world a bit better for others, I feel like ye should, which is why I give back so much." I looked at Jack. "I went through college on a load of scholarships and grants. That's why I started some of my own. They are for students who might otherwise slip through tha cracks, tha under-served, overlooked. My scholarships all are set up ta go ta students who are older, maybe they couldn't get in ta tha school they wanted after high school, or life got in tha way, or they started and had ta leave. Whatever, I don't care. Transfer students are also eligible. Tha only people who aren't are tha ones who have tha money ta attend otherwise. It's got a few other clauses, ta make sure tha people who get tha money actually are making a solid effort, like making it go directly ta tha college and be contingent on getting at least a B average overall, but it's nothing too terrible. And I give ta charities I know help as many people as they can, like tha Red Cross, tha Advocates for Human Rights, Bread for tha World Institute, EarthRights International, Equality Now, Direct Relief, and Books for Africa, ta name a few that I support regularly. Not that I can afford ta send money ta every place that needs it, every month, but I do as much as I can. And women's rights, feeding tha hungry, and literacy projects are always close ta tha top of my lists of causes ta support." I looked down again, at my hands, fingers twisting a little again as I spoke. "I have so much now, so much more than I need. I have ta help. And I feel like I have ta make tha world a safer place for people who, for whatever reason, haven't been able ta stand up for themselves or are being abused in some way. After Shithead dumped me, I really threw myself inta supporting charities ta help abuse victims. I knew what he did ta me was wrong. I was afraid ta speak out. I still am, but I know people need ta know what happened ta me, how I survived, and what I survived. And I'm tired of being a victim, overlooked."

Jack squeezed me a little tighter in our hug, not hurting me, just showing he loved me and want to support me. "Love, I had no idea. Ye do a hell of a lot more than most, from what ye're saying. And I'll definitely be wanting ta help ye, however I can from now on. Ye should talk about some of these charities on a livestream with me, maybe. We could stream an afternoon of gaming and challenges ta raise money for one of yer charities, or some other one, if ye want. I bet we could get our friends in on it too, and raise a great deal of money and awareness. Ye are a good, clear speaker, so ye would be ideal ta lead tha group and spread a message about things. Does that sound like a project ye'd enjoy? Maybe after ye finish tha last little bit of yer current novel, as a challenge before ye start writing tha next one?"

I smiled a huge, brilliant, joyous smile. Jack looked stunned. I leaned over and kissed him before he recovered. "Thank ye Sean, that's a brilliant idea. Maybe I'll start a YouTube channel after all, ta talk about some of this stuff, as well as gaming. It's important, and I need ta make sure tha message that people can survive unimaginable hardships, can do more than survive, can move forward, can change tha world in a thousand ways, big and small. Ye're a genius for thinking of a livestream, or a series of them." I cupped his chin in one hand, the other wrapping itself around his shoulder again. "Seriously, that is an amazing idea. Thank ye for suggesting it sweetie."

Jack smiled so hugely I was afraid he was going to hurt himself. "Ye give me too much credit, love. And ye already do a lot more than me. I donate when I can, but life gets in tha way at times. Thank ye for reminding me what's important." I said nothing, just smiling into his face, rubbing a hand gently along his jaw, my thumb brushing his cheek, tenderly. After a minute, I heard someone blow their nose behind me and chuckled very quietly to myself. Jack's smile had faded to a more normal one, a softer one, his expression becoming more tender as he gazed into my eyes, and now he quirked an eyebrow at my amusement. "Lass? What's funny?"

I rested my forehead on his, closing in for a kiss. "I forgot we weren't alone again. Ye make me forget there is a world besides us, love. How do ye always manage ta do that ta me? Make tha rest of tha world just fade away?"

I felt Jack return my kiss. "Ye do tha same lass. Ye make me feel like there is no one else, even in tha most crowded places, and everything is just quiet, calm, and alright with tha world where ever ye are."

Tris came over and hugged us both. "That's how you know it's really love, guys. Now, did either of you notice the knock on the door just now? Or were you too wrapped up in emotions and each other? I swear you look like two trees that have grown together over the course of time, twisting around and into each other, leaning together in new and beautiful ways. Honestly, I'm a little jealous of how fast you have both figured this out. I'm going to go get the door. Be right back!" And Tris walked down the hall to answer the door. A few seconds later, she was back, trailing a familiar (to me anyway) face.

I smiled and sat up straight, pulling myself out of Jack's arms, somewhat reluctantly. He made a soft whining noise as I stood up. I looked back at him and just raised an eyebrow. The newcomer was Noah, my publisher's rep. I smiled at him as I shook his hand, then introduced him to everyone else. "Noah, this is my mother, [your mom's name], my brother, Matty, my other brother, Gary, his wife, Tris, and their son, Zack. Everyone, this is Noah Dawson, my publisher's representative." I looked at Noah again. "Oh, and this is my boyfriend, Jack, who will be coming with me for my trip ta LA. He helps me stay calm and not panic, plus he has lots of friends in LA ta visit with during our meetings. Jack, love, come meet Noah."

Noah's eyes bugged out hugely when Jack stood up to come shake his hand. "Yo-you're JackSepticEye! But, but how...? When...?"

Jack laughed. "So ye watch my channel, I take it?" Noah nodded wordlessly. I shook my head at him, watching as he tried hard not to fanboy all over Jack. I stepped over to Jack's side and wrapped my arms around his waist, leaning on him to rest my head on his shoulder yet again. He turned his head and grinned at me. "Love, are ye ready ta head out? We probably ought ta say out goodbyes for now and head ta LA with Noah here, before tha day slips away too much."

I sighed and nodded, then straightened myself up and turned to my family. "Guys, we better leave now. I promise ta call all of ye soon and I'm going ta try ta make it home for Thanksgiving, all right? See all of ye then." I started hugging everyone goodbye as Noah watched, still trying to come to terms with the fact Jack was actually here and going to be going to LA with us, in the same car. Jack, meanwhile, simply waved goodbye to everyone, thanking them for letting him stay and making him feel so welcomed to the family, giving Zack a one armed hug, as well as Mom and Matty, who both surprised him by hugging him first. Gary and Tris just waved. Once all the goodbyes were finished, Jack and I grabbed our bags and headed out the front door. I stopped short as soon as I saw the car the company had sent for me. It was a stretch limo! I'm sure I looked stunned. I glanced at Jack, who was looking impressed as all hell. After a few seconds, Noah realized we needed somewhere to put the bags, so he opened the trunk for us and indicated we should get in. He climbed in the back with us and told the driver we were ready to head out. As we pulled away from Gary's and Tris's house, I shook my head still feeling slightly shocked that someone had felt I was worth sending a limo for. Jack was just grinning at me as he snuggled in close, resting his head on my shoulder and wrapping his arm around mine while holding my hand. I smiled at him as he got settled and raised an eyebrow, silently asking if he was comfy. He grinned and blew me a kiss, a silent 'yes and I love you'. I nodded and turned my attention back to Noah, who was trying to gather his thoughts, clearly knocked off track by Jack. 

Finally, after what seemed like ages of silence, Noah cleared his throat and started talking to me about my new contract. "So [y/n], it's great to see you again, in person for a change too. Um, wow, so you're really dating JackSepticEye? That's amazing. And he's traveling with you. Huh. Okay, anyway, let's start getting into this contract stuff, just so we, the company, know what you want out of this deal, and what you have to say that might change our plans for how we want you to continue to deal with us, if anything needs to change. First off, we are thrilled with how your sales were at the convention. Unless you object strongly, we would like to continue to schedule you to appear at conventions instead of touring for us, with the occasional exception, like your upcoming tour of the UK and Ireland. Does that sound okay?"

I smiled softly at Noah and nodded. "Yes, that's fine, as long as I get a say in what conventions ye plan ta book me for and ye pay my expenses as I submit them. As ye know, I don't usually submit a lot, but I will have flight expenses, shipping costs for my artwork to and from tha cons, food for myself and probably other people who either come with me or who are helping me, hotel costs, and other things, like cab fares and incidentals that might come up unexpectedly." Noah nodded, making notes. "And I want ye ta make sure that ye set aside enough money for two, for tha foreseeable future. Jack's going ta be coming with me, whenever he can. "

Noah nodded again. "Of course. This is all the same terms you had in your previous contract anyway, so nothing new yet, after we amended it anyway to change you from signing tours to conventions. Now, we would like to know if you are happy with the speed we are publishing your books. Is it too fast for you? Are you falling behind? Is your editor getting on your case too much? Are we being to slow? Is the speed pretty good for you? Just tell me so we can hone in on something right for you."

I heard Jack chuckle as I thought about how to answer. "Honestly, ye are a little slow for me. Right now, besides tha book coming out in September, I have tha next one finished, edited, and ready ta send out and tha following book mostly finished as well. I plan ta take a short break, probably a few months, ta recharge my batteries and do a few other side projects, besides writing, probably, while my editing team finishes tha current manuscript. Can ye all start bumping tha pace up a bit? Maybe ta one book a year, or every thirteen or fourteen months? That should be long enough for me ta pump out another book, barring anything unexpected. Or is that too close together?" I bit my lip, worrying a little, Jack gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. Suddenly, I was very grateful he was here with me for this. I squeezed back, looking at him and letting him see my gratitude, the comfort he was giving me, and of course, the pure adoration I felt for him. He blinked and kissed my cheek, acknowledging everything, and expressing his own wealth of emotions for me. 

Noah's answer surprised me, not because I had forgotten about him, but because of what he said. "Well, we might have to think about that for a little while. You are quite popular right now, more than ever recently thanks in part to your appearance at the convention, but also thanks to several YouTubers giving you shout outs and Twitter discussions between you and some of them after they recommended you to their audiences. We want to capitalize on this wave of popularity, but we don't want to saturate the market too much and overexpose you either. Hmm. Well, we can definitely address this later, after we have the chance to look over some numbers and talk for a while. Moving on to the next point, salary."

I shook my head. "Nope. Not going ta go inta that now. Ye know what I asked for, and how I asked it ta be handled. I'm gonna be firm on that point, at least mostly. Ye can figure it out before we meet again next time, if yer offer is different. And don't think ye are tha only ones trying ta get me ta deal with ye. I've had six other publishers approach me, offering loads more than ye bastards, so I know what I'm worth. I'm not going ta let ye bully me." 

Noah shrank back in his seat, slightly shocked by my words. "O-other companies? You've gotten other offers already? How do they even know it's time to renew your contract? Did they approach you, or did you go to them? Crap, this isn't going to be good."

I shook my head. "Noah, they all approached me blindly. They don't know my contract is close ta up. They have all offered bonuses ta break my contract and offered ta pay any severance fees. Honestly, tha offers have been huge. But I wanted ta give ye guys a chance ta meet my offers. I do feel like ye have been _fairly_ reasonable, after I made ye all change things ta suit me better. But those changes ended up being better for tha company anyway, so I don't think ye are all in a position ta act like ye did me any huge favors." I crossed my arms and settled back into Jack's side, thinking hard. "Tha other publishers have all sent contract offers, true, but I have barely read them. I was waiting ta see what ye would offer. I'm only mentioning them now, because I'm afraid ye lot are goin' ta try ta cheap out or try hardball."

Jack leaned over and kissed me on the shoulder, a gentle reassurance that he knew I could handle this, but that he was there for me as well. I turned to him and smiled. He winked and kissed me properly. We sighed when we separated, drawing apart only because we both, belatedly, remembered we weren't alone. Noah was blushing brightly and staring resolutely at the floor in front of him, avoiding looking at us. Jack and I both blushed slightly now and Jack spoke up, hugging me closer than ever. "Sorry, Noah. We can behave now." 

Noah looked up at us and grinned suddenly. "I just wasn't expecting to see her go from business dragon to melted into you in the blink of an eye. All you did was kiss her shoulder." He muttered something under his breath, clearly thinking I wouldn't hear, but I totally did. "Scary as hell dragon business woman. It's not even like I'm the only one who thinks so."

I just couldn't hold the laugh back. Noah blushed again. Jack just raised an eyebrow at me, clearly having missed it, so I leaned over and whispered Noah's comment into Jack's ear, barely as loud as a breath. Jack grinned and nodded, winking at me, as I tried to hide my amusement and mirth, but failed spectacularly. A moment passed before I could look at Noah without giggling, but after I finally settled down, I did look at him. "Sorry. I didn't mean ta laugh at ye, Noah. It just strikes me as hilarious that anyone view me, a fantasy writer with severe social anxiety issues and history of being an abuse victim, as a dragon, in any setting. Ye have no idea how much I needed that." I felt Jack's arms tighten around me slightly and I leaned into him again, resting my head on his shoulder. "I've worked through a lot of things. But I still have issues. I broke down after my panel at tha convention and had ta be given a sedative after I passed out and my heart rate was dangerously high. I guess, knowing these things about myself, I just have trouble believing anyone is scared of me, in any circumstance."

Noah looked up, worry in his eyes. "You got sick after the panel? No one told us. Did the assistants at the booth know? They were supposed to be keeping an eye on you and letting us know if anything happened or you needed anything. All the reports we got from them said you seemed fine, maybe a little more happy than the last time they had seen you, and you were just selling everything out as fast or faster than they could stock things."

I smiled a crooked half-smile. "Yeah, they knew. Jill and Walter were there when I passed out. They were probably trying ta protect me, or didn't think it was relevant. And they were very busy anyway, handling the sales for tha books and my art, which I sold everything I brought except a few pieces I had only brought to display, not for sale. Tha booth closed really early on tha last day, before one, because we had sold out of everything, and I wasn't really hanging around much after tha panel anyway. My emotions were a touch too raw, and I was honestly afraid of another massive panic attack."

I could feel Jack shift behind me slightly before he spoke. "Yeah, we were all worried about ye lass. And when ye explained a bit more, we didn't worry any less. Ye know what ye can handle and I was afraid ye were going ta ignore that and try ta do more anyway. I was happy ye agreed ta just hang out with our friends and yer family that day and relax. Ye needed a break, just as much as ye keep saying I needed a vacation. Ye still do, love."

I didn't say anything, just stayed leaning into Jack, soaking in his warm presence as we left Noah to his thoughts for a minute. Noah finally looked at me again and nodded. "Okay. Well, this gives us a starting point for the negotiations and tells me what I need to address with our team, to hammer things out a little more before we bring you back in to talk. Now, how long are the two of you going to be able to stay in LA for these negotiations anyway? We really want you signed again as soon as possible, especially now that we know you've been approached by other publishers without them even knowing you're up for contract renewal."

Jack answered for both of us. "As I mentioned, [y/n] is making me take a bit of a vacation, not something I normally do. She thinks we'll be here at least a week, but no more than two, as we both have things at home we need ta take care of, and I have a channel ta get back ta. She's still as active as ever on social media, and she's still working on her book in every spare minute she's got, or her art, but I'm trying ta get her ta take a little time off too. She works too hard as it is."

I made a noise of protest. "Jack, I'm not that bad! Honestly, ye make me sound like all I ever do is work. I take some down time when I need ta." I shivered slightly. "Ye know what I told ye about why I need ta have as much done ahead as I can."

Jack nodded, then lifted my chin so I was looking in his eyes. "Yes. But it's important that ye take some time ta relax too. Ye're as bad, or worse, than I am about that and ye know it. I'm really hoping ye will let me take care of ye for a few days, without thinking of work, while we're out here. Our friends would like that too, love." 

I swallowed and nodded, looking down, breaking eye contact with Jack for the moment by closing my eyes. He just hugged me again, settling me back in his arms and kissing the side of my head gently. I opened my eyes when I heard Noah laugh, raising an eyebrow at him. He shook his head for a few seconds after he noticed, still grinning. Finally, he answered my unspoken question. "I never thought I would see anyone who worked as hard as JackSepticEye does on his YouTube stuff. I mean, you're kind of famous for it. But now, hearing you say one of the people I work with on a regular basis works just as hard as you? No way."

I blushed deeply. Jack laughed softly, rubbing one hand along my back, comforting me without thinking about it. "Actually, she works harder than I do most days. We work better together, at least as far as remembering ta do normal things like drinking something, eating occasionally, and talking ta other people, but our friends have been on both our cases about making sure we take breaks. When we work in tha same place, at least we can remind each other ta take an occasional stretch break or step away for a minute. Right after we met, one of our friends caught her getting lost in her work, ta tha point of working all day with no food except a tiny breakfast before she started, and she just kept working until three in tha morning, even after a short break ta talk ta our friend around ten thirty in tha evening and a promise that she was going ta stop for the night then." Jack grinned at me again. "I know she doesn't mean ta do these things, but she gets too focused and loses herself in tha process. She seems less apt ta do that when I'm there with her, and we can periodically just pull each other out of that, if we see it happening." I sighed and nodded, still blushing.

Noah just looked at me, clearly shocked. "Whoa. Um, nobody at the publisher's knew that. We definitely don't want you to hurt yourself, [y/n]." He looked out the window. "It looks like we're about halfway there, so do you two just want to talk quietly or something while I email my bosses and go over details, or do you want to keep talking to me?"

I looked at Jack, an impish gleam in my eye. He laughed. "We can amuse ourselves, laddie. Ye go ahead and ignore us. We won't think ye're rude." I giggled softly and shook my head. Jack pulled me up so he could whisper in my ear and we had a very soft, highly inappropriate conversation, considering we had someone else in the car with us, but we were sensible enough to talk about other things as well before we got too worked up. By the time we actually got to LA and pulled up to the hotel, we were both anxious to go get checked in and have a room to ourselves for a little while though. Noah waved after he help us out of the car and unloaded our bags, handing them to a bell boy along with the info for who to bill all our expenses to, and got back in the limo, pulling away after a few seconds. Jack and I just held hands for a minute, looking up at the side of the hotel itself, marveling at the gorgeous exterior before heading inside, following our bags. The bell boy had handed the information to the front desk, who were now in the process of checking me in. Jack and I just stood quietly, waiting for them to need us to sign something, ask a question of us, or generally tell us something we might need to know, like where we were staying. My eyes were wandering the lobby, taking in the apparent wealth and luxury around us, noting the stores and restaurants lining the edge of the room, and watching the people walking or lounging around. Eventually our attention was called back to the front desk, who handed both of us key cards to a penthouse suite, and we were lead to the elevator by the bell boy with our bags. He helped us haul them inside the sumptuous suite and waved off my offered tip, claiming Noah had given him one already that was more than generous. As soon as the door closed behind him, I turned to Jack, who was grinning as he looked around. "Alone at last love. And this is amazing. I swear, ye could fit either of our flats in this suite with room ta spare."

I nodded. "I know. I had no idea what they had booked for me." A minute later there was a knock on the door, so I peeked out and opened it to find a room service cart full of food from the restaurant in the lobby being rolled in. My eyes widened as I saw the sheer amount and variety of food. The man pushing the cart bowed his head briefly and stepped back out, closing the door before we could even offer a tip or our thanks. I turned back to Jack. "Uh, I guess this was tha meal Noah had mentioned ta me before? Holy crap. This is a lot of food. How tha hell are we supposed ta eat all this?"

Jack suddenly came over and wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me close again. "We'll manage somehow, love. Or we can store tha rest in tha kitchenette tha suite has. Now, let's eat, then we can have some fun together until ye need ta contact yer friend ta come get us. And thank ye for bringing me along on this trip, lass. I've learned so much about ye, seen how perfect ye are, and gotten so much closer ta ye. And that's besides tha earth shattering, amazingly hot sex."

I grinned as we settled down on the couch and started eating. At first we just ate normally, joking around with each other. But before long we were teasing each other, then feeding each other, then ignoring the food completely as we started just focusing on making the other feel good. Before we knew it we were both completely lost in each other's bodies, having moved from the couch to the bed without knowing how we ended up there, then laying spent, but blissful, in each other's arms for a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter was originally supposed to be out a few days ago, but I wasn't happy with it. I'm still not totally, but I feel like it's just getting too long and complicated for me to keep going, so here y'all go. 
> 
> The next chapter will pick up with visiting Christy and her family. See everyone then (if not in the comments)!


	24. Visiting Christy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for this chapter!! **ABUSE.**

After Jack and I had recovered enough to get back out of bed, we both got dressed again and decided to put our things in order, clean up the food from before, and call Christy and tell her we were in LA. After a very short phone call to her, she agreed to come get us from our hotel, promising to be here in about forty minutes. I smiled as I hung up and turned to Jack. "Okay Sean, love, we have about forty minutes or so before Christy is going ta get here. Do ye want ta cuddle on tha couch and look at social media? Play some games? Record a vlog? Or do ye want ta call yer friends ta plan out when we can meet with them?" I yawned and stretched in place a little. "I'll leave it up ta ye."

Jack came over to me with a grin. "Well, how about a vlog and some cuddles. I want ye in tha vlog too, unless ye have a strong objection." I shook my head as he got his computer all set up and his camera and mic ready. "Well, I'm set now lass. Come sit next ta me, please." I smiled at him and sat down on the couch, next to him, but giving him room to move around at the same time. Jack smiled at me and I leaned in and gave him a swift, sweet kiss. Jack's smile brightened. "I love ye, sweetheart." He wrapped his arms around me for a minute, resting his head on my shoulder, just snuggling me. I closed my eyes and rested my head on top of his, just relaxing into his soothing presence for a moment, until he moved again, sitting back up straight and getting ready to record his vlog. I watched as he synced his video and audio with a clap and launched into his intro. "Top o' tha mornin' ta ye, laddies! My name is JackSepticEye and I'm here with my lovely girlfriend, [Y/P/N], recording from our hotel in LA! Tha lass made me take a short vacation while we were in California anyway, so I'm bringing her ta meet some of my friends here in tha Los Angeles area, so ye might see one or both of us out and about for a bit. I'm going ta record a few collabs with various friends, so look for those, both here on my channel and on the channels of tha people I'm working with." Jack paused and took a deep breath. "Now, besides telling ye lovely viewers where I am, I have another reason for this vlog, one that not even [y/n] knew about before I started. As ye probably have seen by now, tha lass has dealt with a load of shit in tha past, from abuse and several other issues that happened ta her before. But, I'm not here ta go inta that. Tha lass may well be startin' her own channel ta talk about those things, ta help other people deal with their issues, and ta raise awareness and money for charities that help support tha people who need it most. She already gives more than anyone I know, just out of her own funds, on a regular basis. What I really want ta talk ta all of ye about today though is I want ta thank all of ye who sent tha love after her panel at ComicCon and especially those of ye who reblogged or made fan art from her defending me at tha end of her surprise talk about her past. I know ye all care about me, as I see every day in tha tags, tweets, and artwork ye post on Tumblr, Twitter, and here on YouTube, so I'm very thankful ye all seem ta be embracing my relationship now too. Tha support means a lot ta both of us." 

I leaned into Jack's side and hugged him close, nodding agreement. "Yes, thank ye, all of ye, for supporting me as much as ye have. I've been struggling with panic after I decided ta announce my history of past abuse, which poor Jack has had ta help me deal with near constantly. It's not fun, let me tell ye now, and I know it's hard for him ta see me struggle like this or worse, see me have a full blow panic attack and stop breathing, which has happened recently. I'm trying ta keep things under control, but certain things were just too reinforced for me ta just be able ta get past them without help. Yer support has been amazing, so much love and kindness, both ta me and ta other people who have been in similar situations, or who are seeking help because they saw someone else able ta escape, it just means tha world ta me ta see everyone so supportive." I wiped a tear away and Jack smiled at me, kissing my forehead, very tenderly.

"Shh. Love, it's okay. I know this is tough for ye ta face, but I'm here ta help too." I smiled at him and just stayed leaned into him for a few minutes, closing my eyes while he resumed his vlog. "Anyway, we both just wanted ta make sure ye all were aware how much tha support has been appreciated and that we've seen more than we had dared hope for. Tha lass and I are going ta be arranging several livestream charity drives in tha near future ta raise money for some of the organizations she already sends money ta, but they need all tha support they can get. She has selected charities in tha past that support women, literacy, tha poorest people in tha world, and abuse victims, specifically because she knows what it's like ta feel like ye have no voice, no say in yer own life and wants ta help other people change that for themselves. I completely agree with that, so I'll be helping her as much as I can going forward." Jack looked at me again, his eyes bright with emotions, love and support at the forefront. "Tha lass won't have ta do everything alone anymore, as far as I'm concerned."

I smiled brilliantly at him, sharing my own wealth of feelings. Then I turned to the camera. "I promise all of ye, I'm not taking him away from his work though. Jack spends as much time as he can squeeze in still doing social media, even though I know he's worn out. That's why I insisted he take a vacation in tha first place, and since we were so close ta so many of his friends here in California, I made him come ta LA. I have a few things ta do, away from him, so he can spend as much time with his friends as he wants, without worrying about me, while I do things related ta my own job. And yes, Jack's going ta be spending time recording with a few friends, I think, but it will still be fun things for him, I hope. I really want him ta relax for a bit." I leaned forward and kissed his cheek, sweet, soft, and gentle. "That's why I made ye take this break in tha first place, sweetheart."

Jack grinned and turned back to the camera again. "She's so bossy sometimes. Even if it is for my own good. But she's so sweet and caring, I can't even get mad. Now, before ye all drown me with comments about too much sweetness, I'm going ta wrap this up. I want ta cuddle with my girlfriend for a bit before our planned visits start. This was really just a quick little vlog ta let all of ye know where I was, and maybe why some of my videos are a little older for a bit. I wanted ta use down my extras anyway and since I've been forced inta a vacation..." I gave Jack a look, which made him laugh. "Okay, ta be fair, tha lass didn't have ta work very hard ta convince me. All she really had ta do was tell me she was going and I could come with her. Then she told me where we were going, and I couldn't refuse her. So she gets her way on this, and I have ta thank her for it. Oh, and thanks ta all of ye as well, for being patient with me while I actually take a wee bit of time off. I love my job, but this is tha first time since I really started doing YouTube full-time that I have been away for anything but conventions and work related short trips. So anyway, that's where I'm going ta leave this vlog. Thank you guys so much for watching this video. If ye liked it, PUNCH that like button in tha face, LIKE A BOSS. And... high fives all around. *WAPISH* *WAPISH* Thank ye guys and I will see all you dudes...IN THE NEXT VIDEOOOO!" Jack punched, high-fived, pumped his arms, and threw his arms up, as I was starting to get used to seeing, then suddenly leaned forward and kissed me, deeply before I was expecting it. I kissed him back melting into him immediately. When he broke the kiss, he grinned and turned back to the camera, which I had forgotten about, and winked. "I was waiting ta do that for tha whole vlog! Bye!" Then he reached forward and turned the camera off. I was blushing hotly now.

"JACK!! Ye're embarrassing me. Ye best edit that part out, or I'm going ta have ta find a way ta embarrass ye later."

Jack grinned at me. "Nope, tha fans will love it. Besides, ye love me too much ta hurt me. Just like I love ye too much ta hurt ye." I sighed, shaking my head, and curled into Jack's side, cuddling closer than I had during the video and resting my head on his far shoulder, my body draped across his now. He looked down at me and raised an eyebrow, still grinning. "Comfy?" I nodded. "Good. Ye just stay like that while I edit this video real fast, then we can go down ta tha lobby and wait for yer friend."

I nodded again and gently played with the buttons on the chest of his shirt. I was thinking, mostly about how differently my life suddenly felt, and how much better things were looking for the future for me. I wanted to help other people get to similarly happy places, which is why I was planning on doing a big livestream as soon as I could arrange one, with Jack's help, and maybe with some of his friends. I briefly wondered if Mark would be willing to help, or Arin, Danny, or Suzy. I sneaked a peek at Jack's face as he worked, wondering if he would mind asking them, if I couldn't work up the nerve. He was smiling softly, even while his eyes were focused completely on his editing. He looked relaxed, but laser focused. It brought a smile to my own face and I couldn't resist kissing his neck gently, by his ear. "Ye look so sexy love. All focused but relaxed somehow too. And ye look happy."

Jack looked into my face for a minute, his smile widening. "Well, good. I am happy, love. Ye make me incredibly happy. And ye relax me too. Now, hush. I need ta focus ta finish this. I'm nearly done, but I want ta schedule it for tha first video of tha day tomorrow. I just need a few more minutes, mostly ta make tha thumbnail, then ye can distract me all ye want."

I grinned hugely, ducking my head. "Hmm. I'll make ye a deal. Ye cut that kiss out and I will let ye finish without distracting ye anymore than I was before. If ye don"t..."

Jack looked at me for a long moment. "Ye look like ye have evil plans, but somehow I'm less afraid than I am intrigued. What did ye have in mind?"

I giggled slightly. "Oh, I have plans. Some ye will like, and are for today. Some are for later. Ye will probably like them too, but ye will no doubt be embarrassed by them as well. Now, are ye going ta delete that kiss from tha video?"

Jack gave me a measured look, then grinned. "It's too late. I already rendered tha video. And I just found tha perfect image for tha thumbnail, so the video is all ready ta release. And I clicked tha upload button while ye were giggling."

I crossed my arms, unwrapping from around Jack for a minute. "I see. Fine. Ye win that skirmish, but in tha war of who can embarrass tha other more in public, I think I can easily win. All I have ta do is look at ye and ye get excited most of tha time. Imagine that happening at a panel." Jack looked a little stunned. I leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "And I play dirty. I have no problem frenching tha hell out of ye right before ye have ta go on stage. Or before ye go out for a signing."

Jack got a little pale. "Ye wouldn't... Yes, ye would, if I deserved it." He blushed slightly. "And I probably do deserve it now. Ye did ask me nicely not ta include that bit. But lass, I want tha fanbase ta see how happy ye are making me. I think a lot of them have figured at least part of it out. Ye should see tha comments on tha last video ye were in with me. Our ship is strong and a load of fans have been telling me that they think they figured out when exactly, ye came into my life, just by when tha quality of tha videos improved. And they aren't far off either. Ye really do make that big a difference." Jack leaned forward slightly and rested his head on the back of my shoulder. "Ye make me different, better. I want ta show tha fans why I'm better. That's why I want ye in tha videos."

I leaned back into Jack again. "I know, Sean, but ye have ta remember, I'm not used ta living my life in front of a camera. I don't do this kind of thing very often. It makes me nervous."

Jack shifted slightly and pulled me closer, kissing me as we got settled. "I'm sorry love. I kind of forgot. Ye seem so comfortable, it just didn't cross my mind that ye might not be ready ta share that much."

I closed my eyes and hugged Jack again. "Sean, sweetheart... I know ye didn't mean ta make me upset. I just wish ye had asked me before ye did that, then listened when I asked ye not ta use that footage. It's not that bad, I guess, but it seems like an invasion of our privacy ta have eyes seeing us having such an intimate moment. That's all. And it's not like we were attacking each other, or barely clothed, or anything. It was just a kiss."

Jack nodded, holding me. We both just sat, taking in the quiet, calm for a few minutes. The peaceful silence was broken by a knock on the door to the room, startling us both. I stood up to go answer it and was surprised to see Mark standing there. I quickly let him in, gesturing to where Jack was still sitting. He went over immediately, clearly excited about something and wanting to share. I smiled at them both and grabbed my cell phone, heading back to one of the other rooms in the suite, allowing them a bit of privacy to talk alone. After about fifteen minutes, Jack came back and found me laying on the bed, drawing with my digital tablet. He smiled at me and came over, kissing me as soon as he got close enough. "Love, Mark wouldn't have minded if ye stayed out there with me. He called tha hotel ta see if we had checked in yet, hoping ta find us in so he could tell me about tha date he went on last night. Apparently, tha lass made quite an impression and he couldn't wait ta share. He wants ta go on a double date with us tomorrow, after he films some videos with me and ye finish yer meeting with yer publisher. Does that sound like something ye would enjoy? I told him I thought it sounded fun, but would need ta check with ye first."

I set my digital art down and saved the file on my computer. Then I looked back up at Jack, who was playing nervously with his wristbands. "Sean, love, it's sounds fun. Calm down. Why did ye think I would turn it down? I like Mark and want ta see him happy, so of course I would go on a double date with him. And I wanted ta give ye both a chance ta talk without me for a minute. I know tha two of ye talked more privately all tha time before we met. I feel like ye hardly get tha chance ta talk alone ta anyone anymore, because ye want ta spend all yer time with me. I'm not complaining, believe me, but ye know, I can let ye have some time without me. I like alone time every now and then." I sighed. "Honestly, I'm a load more used ta spending time by myself then I am with anyone else around me. All my life, I've been something of a loner. Besides, I thought Mark might like ta talk ta ye alone. He seemed nervous and excited and I felt like I might be butting in if I stayed."

Jack blinked. "Really? I didn't get any of that from him. He just seemed so excited ta see me."

"Sean, love, it's fine. I was able ta just relax and get some art done while ye talked. Now, Christy will be here soon. Do ye need ta do anything ta get ready ta go?"

Jack shook his head and sat down next to me, pulling me close. "Tha only thing I need ta do is cuddle with ye." I smiled and leaned into him, closing my eyes for a minute. I felt Jack kiss my hair as he settled in, getting comfortable beside me on the bed. I put my computer to sleep and set it on the chair next to the bed, then rolled closer to Jack. We laid there, just relaxing and snuggling for a few minutes. I got up quietly after that to use the bathroom. Jack had fallen asleep and I didn't want to disturb his nap, so I made extra effort to be as quiet as I could and when I came back, I smiled, just standing by the window, alternately watching him and looking out over LA. It was still fairly early in the afternoon, so I suspected it would be a hot day for me unless I changed into something more comfortable. I walked over to my suitcase and opened it, looking through my clothes until I found a pair of denim shorts and a light purple tee shirt that was both very soft and very lightweight. I stripped down and changed quickly as I could, adding a pair of sandals so we could leave when Christy arrived. I was just putting my other clothes away when I heard another knock on the door. I headed over and answered it. It was Christy.

I grinned at her. "Hey, Christy, come on in. Jack's napping, but I can wake him so we can go if ye want, or I can show ye around our suite and we can sit and chat for a bit while he sleeps."

Christy grinned back at me. "What did you do to him? Wendy was telling me all about JackSepticEye and how he has endless energy, apparently never sleeps, and how upbeat and positive he always seems to be." 

I chuckled softly and winked. "I may have worn him out as soon as we got ta tha hotel." My face got serious for a minute. "Actually, I'm making Jack take a break. He works too hard and has been overdoing things. His fans all agree and have been very supportive of him taking a short vacation. In fact, they all seem amused that Jack listened ta me about it. At least tha ones who responded ta his online posts. We'll have ta see what they say when they see his vlog from today." At the memory of how Jack ended the vlog, I blushed crimson. 

Christy quirked an eyebrow. "Hey, why the sudden blush? Did Jack call you out in his video?"

"Not exactly. He had me film with him and after tha video was over, or so I thought, he leaned over and kissed me breathless. Then he turned back ta the camera and made a comment. I asked him not ta include that part in tha video, but he told me he was going ta anyway."

Christy grinned again. "Well, I think he just wants to show off how much he cares for you. I mean, sweetie, he is so in love with you, you've got him tied in knots. And I know you care just as much for him." She sighed, her expression going a little softer and almost dreamy. "You deserve good things, and I'm so happy to see Jack is good for you. After I put Artur to bed last night, I was thinking about how much you've had to go through, how little I realized, and how strong you've really had to be to actually get through it all. I'm honestly amazed you aren't more damaged."

I blushed. "My social anxiety and panic issues are bad enough, thank ye very much. And ye may not really know how bad my panics can be. They are scary as hell. Jack has been a huge help in getting me through several of them, but they freak him out too, when they happen. Before I met him, I nearly died a few times from them. My body forgot how ta breathe. I'm lucky if that means I just pass out. A few times in tha past, I was so bad I couldn't even do that, and ended up having ta be hospitalized and oxygen forced inta my lungs." I shivered at the memory and the memory of what caused the attack.

Christy stared at me, wide eyed. "Oh sweetie, I had no idea. That's terrible. What on earth happened that was so bad that it nearly killed you?"

I shivered again, and couldn't stop myself. A small sob escaped. Suddenly, I felt Jack wrap himself around me, hugging me close. "Shh. Love, calm down. Jackaboy's here. Ye just breathe and relax."

I leaned into his warm presence and just followed his breathing as best I could, my trembling body slowly settling back to a calm state. Once I was under control again, I looked at him. "Sorry if we woke ye love. I didn't mean ta. But I'm glad ye helped me calm down, all tha same." I sighed and looked at Christy. "One of my exes was abusing me. He hurt me pretty badly, so I was already in tha hospital when I had tha attack. He triggered my anxiety by dumping me and threatening ta tell all my friends some things that were untrue. He was arrested for assault and battery before he could leave, but I was too hurt at tha time ta even know about it. And I was on oxygen for three days because I kept panicking."

Jack shook his head. "Lass..." He pulled my chin up with gentle fingers to look me in the eye. "Ye have had so much pain in yer past. I wish I could take it all away, make everything better for ye. I know I can't, but I still wish I could. Ye deserve better than tha treatment ye've had. By any of tha exes ye've told me about." I looked into Jack's eyes for another minute, losing myself in their depths, forgetting my pain and panic, letting the peace, love, and support he was offering just wash over me, easing the last of the panic in my chest. I felt myself go almost slack and smiled at him. Jack smiled back and leaned his head against my shoulder, his eyes closed. "That's better. Ye seem relaxed again, not on tha verge of another attack."

I leaned forward just enough to kiss him. "Thank ye, love. Ye rescued me, again. And ye always calm me down when I need it. Ye're amazing."

I heard Christy giggle. "I swear to god, the two of you should bottle the love and sweetness you have. If you could, you would be millionaires, easily."

I blushed and giggled as well. "Who says we aren't already?" Christy's jaw dropped. Jack just grinned at me and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so maybe it's just me then. I don't know about Jack. That's how I can give so much ta charity every year. And how I've done all those other things I told ye about Jack. And why I don't discuss money. Ever."

Jack started laughing. "No wonder ye are always protesting ye can pay for things." I made a face and nodded. Jack laughed harder, then leaned forward and kissed me again. "We both make plenty of money. Let's just leave tha conversation here."

Christy started giggling, making me look over at her and raise an eyebrow. "You two... You can't even argue without being too cute. If that was even an argument to begin with. Now, come on, we need to head back to my house. Arthur will be waking up from his nap soon, and the neighbor who is watching him will be needing to leave." She looked at her watch. "Besides, Wendy will just be finishing up at work, and I thought maybe we could stop in and get her."

I grinned and nodded. "Ye just want ta see if I really am famous or not. Ye don't fool me. Let's go. Jack, sweetheart, grab yer beanie. Ye probably ought ta cover yer hair, at least for now." Jack nodded and grabbed his hat, wallet, and the key for the room, following me out the door. We followed Christy down to her car, joking and talking the whole way and for the entire drive out to the suburb she lived and where Wendy was working at the local library. When Christy stopped the car and parked, we got out and Jack and I linked arms and walked, hand in hand, in the front door. Christy was about five steps behind us. The results were immediate and impressive as soon as the front desk staff saw me. I heard a loud squeal, then several more, my name was called out, and suddenly we were rushed by excited library users and staff. Somehow Jack's beanie got knocked off and one of the teenagers nearby noticed him and his name was being squealed out as well. We looked at each other and shook our heads, grinning. Finally, I raised my hands and got everyone's attention. "Hi everyone. I can see ye're all excited ta see us, but we're just here ta meet up with one of tha library pages. Is Wendy still here?"

Wendy bounced forward, looking excited and shy at the same time. "Hello again. Um, I didn't expect you to come get me from work, [Y/P/N]. Or you Mr. SepticEye. Um."

I smiled at her. "Well, yer Aunt Christy said ye were almost done with yer shift for tha day, and we thought we'd surprise ye. So come on, if yer shift is over, grab yer things and let's go! If not, we can wait for ye. I guess we'll just have ta talk ta some of these lovely people while we wait."

Wendy's coworkers all grinned and bounced on their feet. Wendy laughed. "I still have a little while left. I'm reshelving a book cart."

I nodded sagely. "Oh, I remember doing that, years ago. I'll let ye get back ta it. It's easy enough ta get distracted and lose yer place or someone tries ta 'help' ye and totally screws tha shelf up."

Wendy blinked three times, rapidly. Her jaw dropped. "You... You worked at a library?" Her voiced squeaked on the last word, making her blush brightly.

I chuckled. "Aye, that I did. That's how yer aunt knew ta recommend this job ta ye. She knew I worked for years in a public library from tha time I was about twelve until after I graduated high school. My mom was actually my boss, the librarian and director." I smiled softly. "It was a wonderful experience, ta be honest, and yer aunt remembered that."

Wendy blushed as she looked at Christy, who was smiling, but still looked bemused by the reaction Jack and I were getting. Jack moved over to my side and wrapped an arm around me, leaning in close. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He grinned. "Ye look so in yer element here, just relaxed and happy, even though ye are surrounded by fans. It's nice ta see ye not panicked."

My grin turned cheeky. "Well, I always feel at home in a library, which is why it amused me so much when ye and Mark treated my apartment like one. Even Felix did, that first day, when ye came by." I shook my head and heard massive fan gasps from behind me, making me sigh. I leaned closer to Jack and whispered to him. "Now look what ye started. Tha fans are going ta be all over that comment. Ye might start seeing me shipped with yer friends because of it."

Jack grinned and kissed my cheek,whispering his answer back to me. "Nah. But even if it does happen, ye can handle it. I promise ta try not ta fly inta a jealous rage."

I smirked. "Ye say that now, but just ye wait." Jack laughed. I turned my attention back to the rest of the room of people, who were all trying hard not to stare and fan over the two of us. Actually, most of the attention was directed at me this time, much to Jack's amusement. I stepped forward to chat with people and Jack, still with his arm wrapped around me, followed, joining in occasionally or answering the fans who came up to him. Everyone was very friendly, polite, and mostly stayed somewhat quiet, since it was a library, so it was a fun interaction for both of us. Eventually Wendy came back over with her purse and Christy announced it was time to go. I grinned at everyone. "Well, we have ta head out now. It was lovely ta meet all of ye." I waved as we scuttled out the building to Christy's car and climbed in. I got in the back with Jack, cuddling into his side with a small kiss. He smiled happily at me as well.

Christy grinned at me through the rear view mirror. "Okay sweetie, I can kind of see it. You actually are famous." 

I blushed and laughed. "Tha signs at tha convention didn't give it away?"

Christy laughed along with me. "Oh, you know what I mean. This wasn't some event where you were planned to be, you just showed up and people recognized you right away. And you handled it really well. Jack too, for that matter. Does that happen to you both a lot?"

I looked at Jack, somewhat amused. "On occasion. Actually, not as often in Ireland as tha US, at least for me. There was one group of fans who spotted us right before we flew out, when we stopped for dinner, but usually, we go pretty unnoticed." I grinned, still looking at Jack. "Mr. Highlighter hair is easier ta spot than I am though. But if he wears a hat, no one seems ta spot him, most of tha time."

Jack grinned at me and stuck out his tongue. "Oh, ye're plenty noticeable love. Besides being so drop dead sexy and gorgeous, ye are a load taller than most of tha rest of tha people around ye."

Christy snorted. "I know. It's not like she can hide that with a hat either. Actually though, she doesn't seem all that much taller than you a lot of the time, unless she's just standing by herself or is sitting up straight. Or for some reason, annoyed with you." She looked at me. "How, exactly do you do that?"

I giggled and looked at Jack, remembering his surprise when he realized I had been leaning into him so much, despite our height differences, just before we flew out of Dublin. He grinned back clearly knowing where my thoughts were. "Tha lass is good at that. She can hide her height pretty damn well by leaning herself out a bit or slouching."

I looked down, breaking eye contact with both of them, my mood changing to sober reflection. Jack felt me stiffen and guessed something was wrong, had brought up a past pain. I looked back into his eyes, shadows and hidden anguish in mine, concern and worry in his. He gently kissed my cheek, trying to offer me some comfort for whatever the problem was until I could deal with it or explain. I sighed, knowing that talking was helping, even if it was painful and difficult. "It's not something I learned on purpose. I kind of had ta learn ta hide in plain sight, after Dad and some of my exes. It was tha only way I could avoid them seeing me in a crowd. I got good at blending in ta tha background. It's actually how I managed ta escape a few really bad abusive relationships all together. We were out somewhere, for a weekend or something, and I just drifted away in tha crowd, ran home, packed all my stuff, and fled. I'm not exactly proud of it, but I had ta get away and tha men involved were extremely possessive. I had restraining orders in against them before they even realized I was gone. One of them found me again and tried ta kidnap me, but it didn't work out well for him, as I was in tha kitchen at tha time, cooking, surrounded by knives, flames, heavy pots, some of which had boiling water, and my marble rolling pin." I shivered at the memory. "He was in bad shape when tha police got there."

Christy shook her head, a small, slightly rueful smile on her face. "I can only guess what you did to him. I know what I would have done, but somehow I don't think you did that, or it would have made the news."

I chuckled, snuggling into Jack a little more. "All I did was fend him off with tha rolling pin. Tha fact that I had ta break six bones ta keep him off me is besides tha point." I frowned a little. "He did a load worse ta me before that. Without tha rolling pin."

Jack's arm on me tightened. I looked into his face again, seeing the pain and sadness he had from hearing about my abuse in the past. "Love, ye know how I feel about this. I know it helps ye, talking about it ta me, but it's so sad ta hear, all tha same. I wish I could have met ye sooner and saved ye all this pain."

I smiled softly at him. "Me too, Sean. But I have survived a hell of a lot. I can take a lot more, if I have ta. Tha fact that ye don't want me ta... It makes a huge difference. And ye do help me, just by being here and letting me talk about this stuff, hard as it is for both of us. Ye're tha first person I've ever felt safe enough around ta tell everything ta, without fear of being judged or afraid of them triggering my panic."

Jack nodded. "Thank ye. That's a lot of trust ye have in me. I'll try ta live up ta it. Now, can ye tell me exactly what he did ta ye, or do ye need ta change tha subject now?"

I shivered once and closed my eyes. "It's bad, Sean. Really, really bad." Jack nodded, looking a little unsure. I leaned up and whispered to him, making sure no one else would overhear. "When I told him I was leaving him, before I actually managed it, he beat me until I passed out, then tied me, with ropes, ta tha back of his car and dragged me for three miles. Tha ropes broke at that point and I was laying in tha middle of tha road, bleeding heavily, barely conscious, when another car spotted me and stopped, getting out and helping me and calling both tha police and tha ambulance. I couldn't even tell them what happened, my voice was so destroyed from screams and pleading with tha bastard ta let me go. He got rid of tha ropes and met me at tha hospital, since he was listed as my emergency contact at tha time. I actually escaped him in tha hospital, with tha help of a couple of policewomen who had come by after I started ta heal up ta take my statement about what happened. I was down in Physical Therapy, with a load of other patients when he came in, and he failed ta spot me, so they helped smuggle me out and detained him for questioning while I arranged ta get my belongings out and tha restraining order was rushed through. It was my third day at my new apartment when he found me and attacked. I broke two of his ribs, both arms, a collar bone, a leg, and cracked his skull, giving him a severe concussion, trying ta keep him away. He just kept getting up and coming at me until I cracked his head. I had been afraid I might accidentally kill him if I did that, so I had been avoiding hitting him there, but enough was enough." By the end of my explanation, Jack was gently crying, tears just flowing silently down his cheeks. I didn't realize I was as well, until Christy commented.

"Sweetie? Are you and Jack okay? What's going on?"

I sniffled a little and wiped my eyes on a tissue from my pocket, then reached over and tenderly dried Jack's eyes with the same bit of tissue. "Sorry Christy. I was just explaining ta Jack what exactly had happened with that ex. I'm not really ready ta share it again, but it was bad." I leaned on Jack's chest again, trying to help both of us deal with the pain of the memory.

Jack suddenly leaned forward and kissed me. I melted into it completely, the tension and pain sliding out of me. When we broke the kiss, Jack just rested his head on my shoulder and whispered a soft comment to me. "Love, no wonder ye said no ropes. That's horrendously traumatic." I nodded, keeping my eyes closed for a moment. Jack pressed another soft kiss into my shoulder now. "Just how many assholes did ye date?"

I opened my eyes and looked at him, a mix of sadness and amusement vying for supremacy in my gaze. Jack had an eyebrow raised at me, making me start giggling. "Most guys don't want ta know about tha number of men a girlfriend has dated before, Sean. But if ye really do want me ta tell ye, I will." He nodded at me, still looking serious. I sighed. "I dated two really nice guys, who things just didn't work out with, and five abusive bastards. Only three of whom were really, really bad. Tha other two I managed ta figure out and get away from early enough ta escape much true harm."

Christy snorted in the front seat. "Says you. One of those two was the jackass who landed you in the hospital with an eating disorder, right? And the other one was tha one who dumped you in the hospital after he beat you and threatened to tell us all those lies. That's not getting out unharmed babe. That's just managing to get away."

I looked down. "Actually, Christy, that was getting away lightly for me. Ye have no idea how much worse tha other men were ta me. I got away with no broken bones from both of them. And it was tha first time they really got badly abusive that I was gone, not staying with them for months or even longer." I fidgeted with the balled up tissue, unable to keep my stress from showing in some small way. I looked at Jack again, who looked very sad and pained. I could feel the heartbreak he was experiencing for me, almost like it was my own. I wrapped my arms around him and whispered some words of comfort. "Sean, love, it's over. It happened a while ago. Honestly, ye don't have ta be sad about it now. I survived and am here, with ye now. If I hadn't gone through all this shit, who knows if I would be or not. And even though I dated five assholes, I didn't sleep with three of them, which might be why they ended up leaving or letting me go. Only tha obsessive one I hospitalized and tha Shithead actually lasted long enough for me ta get that intimate with, something I regretted after it happened, almost immediately." I went still for a minute, then leaned in and kissed him. "Sean, just so ye know, I don't regret anything with ye. At all. I love ye ta pieces."

Jack looked at me and smiled, sadness still at the back of his eyes, but mostly banished by what I had said. He rested his forehead on mine for a minute, looking into my eyes. "I love ye too, lass. More than anyone, anything." His smile got a little crooked and he whispered in my ear the rest of what he had to say. "Love, ye know I wasn't actually upset about how many guys ye had been with in tha past, right? Ye could have told me a lot more than seven and I would still love ye just as much. It just hurts ta hear ye talk about what tha vicious bastards did ta ye. And tha fact that ye didn't sleep with most of them probably shouldn't matter ta me. I mean, it kind of does, in a way I can't explain, it makes me happy ta hear ye say ye didn't have sex with most of them." He looked at me again, clearly trying to gather his thoughts.

I grinned at him and whispered in his ear. "Of course it matters, love. Ye didn't want me ta get hurt, more then I already was. Actually though, Sean, I only slept with tha two of them a few times. And they were tha only ones. Even tha good guys weren't in tha picture long enough ta make it that far." It was my turn to give a crooked smile. "Usually, it takes me about ten or eleven months, or even a year, in a relationship ta go that far."

Jack blinked at me. Then he just stared, his thoughts racing across his eyes and face faster than I could follow. He swallowed hard after a minute, and asked me a soft question. "W-why was I different, love?"

I chuckled and smiled a truly happy smile. "Ye just are. Ye have made me feel so much happier, brighter, **better** , just by being ye. And ye never tried ta change me. Ye just accept me, faults and all. Ye offer support when I need it most and ye don't smoother me when I want some space or ta try something new. Ye always make me feel like tha best version of myself, no matter what, when ye are with me. That's why. And I love ye for it. I don't think I ever really understood what people meant by love until ye, sappy as that sounds. Ye have changed my life, truly, in a thousand and one small ways, making it easier ta cope with everything, just by being here."

Jack's smile was bright enough to make me feel blinded, almost scorched, by the sheer power of his joy. He kissed me hard then cuddled me as close as he could. Christy was smiling at us through the rear view mirror again when I looked away from Jack's face. "Sweetie, I don't know what you and Jack are talking about, or dealing with right now, but you both just look like you drank liquid sunshine. You looked so sad a few minutes ago too. What happened?"

I blushed and looked at Jack, who was still beaming at me. I smiled back, then turned to Christy again. "We were unraveling a bit more of tha issues that have caused me problems and worked through some of my past. Ye heard part o' tha conversation. Then we were just talking about why Jack matters so much more ta me than any of those losers ever did. I was trying ta put it in words, but I just can't find tha right ones." I shook my head and blew out a sigh. "Some writer, huh?"

Jack pulled me in for more kisses, commenting as he did. "If ye can't find tha right words, they might not exist, love. Ye seemed ta say everything I needed ta hear though and yer eyes told me more as well. Ye're a treasure, my perfect treasure, and ye are tha smartest woman I know." We kissed and cuddled quietly until Christy pulled up at her house.

Christy grinned as we got out, blinking up at her modest two story home. It looked loved and well cared for, but clearly lived in, with a sandbox and swing set just visible in the back yard and flower beds growing along the front walk, beside the paving stone mosaic path. When we got in the front door, Arthur came running up, squealing for his Mommy, excited to see her and just happy to be awake and alive. I grinned ta his enthusiastic greeting. He spotted me and dived out of Christy's arms for me. "UP!!" I looked down at him, holding his arms out to me, wanting me to carry him. I smiled again and picked him up, hugging him. He returned the hug and kissed me, then pointed in the direction I was to go. I obeyed, taking him to the living room. He grinned and pointed at the books, sticking his thumb in his mouth. 

I laughed. "Ye want a story, Arthur?" He nodded. I grinned at him. "Ye came ta tha right woman. Let's find something fun ta read. Or do ye want me ta make one up for ye, special?"

Arthur's eyes got wide and he pulled his thumb out of his mouth and clapped, excited. "Sowy! New sowy! Yeah!!" I giggled a little and sat down on the floor, still cuddling Arthur and started telling him a made up story, making sure not to make it scary, but still keeping it fun and exciting for him. There were car races, and doggies, and even his favorite toys made appearances as I was telling, depending on what he handed me or pointed out. Jack and Christy, who had watched, amused, as Arthur kidnapped me, had made a pot of coffee and were talking quietly, but also listening to me entertain Arthur. After I wrapped the story up, Arthur clapped and called out for more, begging me with "Again, AGAIN!!"

I laughed. "Nope. Right now, ye can play with yer toys. I need a break. I have ta stretch my legs and go ta tha bathroom. Maybe yer Mommy can read ta ye while I'm gone."

Arthur pouted. "No. Wan you. Tew mowe."

I heard Jack laugh behind me. I looked back at him. "Ye get them hooked young, don't ye lass? Ye turn them inta fans from tha cradle." He shook his head, amused. 

I raised an eyebrow. Then I looked at Arthur, grinned, and leaned over to whisper to him. "Looks like tha man over there with yer Mommy would like ta play. Why don't ye go show him all yer toys?" Artur smiled brightly and nodded, carrying them over one at a time to a very confused Jack. Arthur was showing them off one at a time, explaining in his adorable toddler talk what each one was and ALL about it, then he would toddle off and go get the next one, much to Jack's bemusement and confusion. After watching it happen three times, I stood up and stretched, reaching as high as I could, my fingers hitting the ceiling. 

Christy grinned at me. "How do you go from being toddler sized on the floor to touching my ceiling? Honestly, woman. Do you have no bones?"

I laughed. "Jealous, sweetie?" Christy was tiny, being barely four feet nine inches tall, and was sensitive about her height at times. 

She snorted. "No. Just because you never stopped growing doesn't mean I want ta be a giant, thank you so very much. Now, what do you want to do for the rest of the evening?"

I watched Jack try to understand what Arthur was doing and saying and grinned. "I want ta cook some dinner for ye, Jack, and yer family. Ye want ta help me? I think Jack can handle Arthur for a bit."

Jack gave me a look, confusion turning to suspicion. I was still grinning as I walked into the kitchen. The last thing I heard from the living room before I got there, was him calling after me. "Ye did this on purpose! Hey! Come back here!" I laughed and kept walking. Christy was giggling as she followed me into the kitchen. 

We got settled in and were soon cooking and chatting happily. I decided to make spaghetti, meatballs, and homemade red sauce, so I was working on the meatballs half an hour after we started, the sauce already simmering in the pan. Christy looked at me and smiled. "Babe, you seem so much happier like this, with Jack, than I ever remember seeing you. Even when the two of you were talking in the car about the bad things that have happened to you, and you were both crying, you still looked less strained and pained than I remember you ever being."

I looked at her with a soft, contented smile. "He just does that for me. Ye have no idea how much he helps me, without trying. I know he doesn't know, not really, what he does ta help, but even just being near me... He makes me feel lighter, brighter, less sad, and braver. And so, so much happier. One of his friends, ta other day, compared how they feel about their wife ta how Jack seems ta act around me, ta see if he felt tha same. Jack did, and told me it was like I was his sunshine and he needed me ta be happy. But it's more than that for me. It's like Jack is the sun. I need him ta chase away tha shadows, warm me up, make me thrive. My whole world is starting ta revolve around him. I know it's too much, too fast. It scares me, or it would if I didn't know how he felt about me too. Something just clicked inta place for both of us, when we met."

Christy reached over and patted my shoulder. "That's amazing. Sweetie, I know you. I've known you forever. You really don't have to try to defend yourself to me. You shouldn't have to at all, to anyone. And I do know what you mean. Honestly, Brad and I are the same way. We just didn't figure it out as fast as you two did." She came all the way over and hugged me. "Now, I'm going to go rescue your boyfriend from my son. Do you want me to send him back in here?"

I smiled at her. "If he wants ta come in, he will. Jack knows where I am." I giggled. "I just couldn't help sending Arthur over ta him when he got all sassy about my storytelling."

Christy laughed and nodded, then headed out of the room, back to the living room. I kept working, mixing and rolling meatballs for the sauce, humming slightly under my breath. In a flash, Jack showed up in the doorway. He grinned at me, watching me work, leaning on the door frame. "So, love, are ye proud of yerself? I think tha laddie showed me every single one of his toys, twice, trying ta tell me all about them. I barely understood anything he said though. How did ye understand everything he was saying ta ye? Ye seemed ta be having a full conversation with him before ye dumped him on me."

I looked up at him, standing there, and smiled brighter. "I just understood what he was saying, Sean. And maybe if ye weren't being such a shit, I wouldn't have done that, but now we'll never know. Ye brought it on yerself. Now, do ye want ta help me, or are ye just going ta stand there and watch me work?"

Jack came over and wrapped me in a hug from behind. "Don't I get a third option? Can't I just cuddle ye instead of either one?"

I smiled and leaned into him. "If ye do, don't blame me when tha hungry mob starts chasing ye. See if I don't blame ye for tha delay."

Jack rested his head on my shoulder, pulling up a chair. "I'm okay with that. Am I in tha way, if I sit like this?" He was wrapped around me, his head on my shoulder, both arms around my waist, his body pressed against my side and hip where the two chairs were touching. 

I turned to face him slightly and closed the distance between us with a soft, sincere kiss. "Sean, love, ye are never in tha way. If ye are comfy, we can stay like this, at least until I need ta get up and add tha pasta ta the boiling water, stir tha sauce, or cook these meatballs. Just keep yer arms where they are please. I need ta be able ta use my arms. Well, that and we don't need ta have someone walk in on something they shouldn't see, if ye start ta get frisky."

Jack laughed and snuggled in close, kissing my ear as I turned my attention back to dinner. He watched me, quietly, as I worked and I once again started humming under my breath, unaware. His quiet laugh brought my attention back to him and I turned to see what was amusing him. "Ye're humming video game themes again, love. That one sounded like UnderTale." 

I blushed. "Sorry. I swear, I never hum. Or I didn't used ta. Actually, I did as a kid, when I was really happy." 

Jack kissed my ear again. "Aww. So I'm making ye happy again?" I nodded. He grinned against my neck and pressed a gentle kiss into the skin where my shoulder and neck met. "Good. And I think it's adorable. Don't stop."

I smiled, still blushing slightly, and tilted my head to lay on top of his for a few seconds, closing my eyes. Then I buckled down and finished what I was doing for dinner. I sat back for a minute, too comfortable to get up and start cooking the meatballs, not wanting to disturb the contentment I had in Jack's arms. I could feel his even breathing and heartbeat next to me, a soothing presence even when my anxiety and panic were not flaring up. Who knows how long we would have sat like that if Arthur hadn't made a mad dash into the kitchen just then, squealing and running, giggling, away from Christy. He spotted me first and came over, hugging my leg, hiding under the table and my chair. Jack and I exchanged bemused glances as Christy came in looking for him. She looked a little worried when he wasn't in plain sight at first, but smiled when she saw us sitting together, relaxing. "Um, [y/n]. sweetie, have you seen Arthur? He ran off, headed this way."

I grinned and glanced down at him. He was sucking his thumb, looking up at me, grinning. I winked at him. He giggled taking his thumb out of his mouth and covering his face with both hands. "I think he's hiding from ye."

Christy, who had seen me look down and wink, nodded and started looking for him, loudly calling out places she knew he wasn't playing along with his game. After five or six places, he ran back out and pulled on her shirt. "I hewe Mommy."

She scooped him up in a hug and started to haul him back out to the living room, but he started to whine and pull away. Christy looked confused. "Arthur, honey, what's wrong? Tell Mommy, please."

"Wanna stay. No go 'way."

I looked at him. "Arthur, why don't ye want ta go play with yer toys? Yer Mommy is going with ye."

"No. No Mommy." He tried to squirm loose again and pointed at me. "You. You hewe."

I smiled and came over, pulling away from Jack for a minute. I hugged Arthur. "Listen ta me, buddy. I'm making yer dinner, so I can't play with ye right now. Yer Mommy can. Then I can tell ye another story before ye go ta bed, if ye promise me ye won't whine." He pouted and crossed his arms. I raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't work on me laddybuck. Ye want ta know what my Mommy always told me? Whiny boys and girls get nothing. So ye best put on a happier face if ye want a story after dinner."

Arthur blinked and seemed to think about what I was saying. "Two stowies? Pwwwwease?"

I grinned. "Maybe. If ye are a good boy. Now, kiss yer Mommy and go play." He turned and kissed Christy, a big stage kiss, and hugged her, pointing out to the living room, his thumb back in his mouth. 

Christy grinned at me and winked at the astonished-looking Jack. "This is why she had a babysitting empire." She laughed and carried Arthur back out to the living room. 

I shook my head and turned back to Jack. He grinned at me. "That was quite a display there love. I had no idea ye were so good with kids."

I smiled and grabbed the meatballs to start cooking them at the stove, stirring the sauce before I started. Jack came over and wrapped his arms around me again, hugging me as I worked. "I like kids, Jack. They don't make me panicky or shy. Especially wee little ones, like Arthur. I loved working at tha library when I was young, partly because I dealt with tha little ones so much. I ran storytimes, which meant I read ta them, taught them crafts, sang with them, and we did activities. Sometimes, I painted their faces. They always seemed ta have a load of fun, and I got so much back from it, from them." I sighed. "I miss that part of dealing with tha public."

Jack kissed my shoulder. "Ye could do it again, if ye want, ye know. And ye could read ta tha little ones on YouTube, doing virtual storytimes, if ye got tha permission of tha author's ye were reading. Or ye could write some stories and perform them that way, if ye wanted."

I smiled and shook my head, stirring the meatballs as they browned. "Not tha same thing. I need tha audience feedback, directly. I mean, I could do those things, but I think I would like it better if I could see their faces. Maybe if I had a few kids in tha room I could do it that way though."

Jack nodded. "Just an idea love. And someday ye'll be an amazing mother, I've no doubt."

I went still and turned to face him. "Sean?" 

He smiled at me. "I don't mean now, love. But I would probably like ta have at least one kid with ye, at some point, though." I blushed brightly. Jack took the spoon from me and stirred the food again. "Ye look surprised, [y/n]."

I blinked. "I am. It just... It seems early ta be talking about this." I looked down at the floor. "Even though we are so in sync."

Jack lifted my face with his other hand, letting my waist go. "Love, I've been thinking about tha future. My future. With ye. I can't picture tha future without ye in my life at this point. And I've been thinking a lot lately. Especially after what ye said happened tha other morning, at tha hotel in LA. Ye know, tha condom leaking?"

I closed my eyes, stress coming back fast. I leaned into Jack, suddenly worried. "I didn't forget, Jack. I'm just hoping there is nothing ta worry about."

Jack rubbed my back briefly, one handed. I opened my eyes and looked into his face. He didn't look worried, particularly. He met my eyes and I could see he was happy and the only concern there was for me. "Love, ye misunderstood me. I don't think it would be bad. Sure, it's soon, but we seem ta be doing everything at light speed anyway. Ye don't need ta worry. Either way, as long as ye're with me, I'm happy. And sure, I'd like ta wait a bit before we plan anything, like kids, but if it happens, it happens." He kissed me softly again. The stress flowed back out of me, banished my his sweet words and gentle reassurances. He smiled again, feeling me relax. "That's better. Here, ye take over this part, and I'll help stir tha sauce and add tha pasta ta tha water when it's time."

I smiled back and nodded. Together, we cooked the rest of the meal, working side by side, happy again. Jack even made some garlic bread from a loaf of Italian bread Christy had. Before long, we heard Bradley come home and we finished up the cooking, calling everyone to dinner. Arthur was adorable as he ate, excited about the food and clearly loved it, but making an absolute mess with his food. Wendy ate quietly at first, then dipped herself some more food and joined in the conversation. Christy, Bradley, Jack, and I chatted about a wide variety of subjects. Dinner was a lot of fun and everything had come out just how I wanted. Christy thanked me several times, far more than I felt the food deserved until she told me later why. She had been worried about Wendy, who was not eating, at least not enough, from what she could tell. I frowned and listened, then promised to talk to her later, after I told the stories I had promised to Arthur. She grinned. I helped her clean him up after dinner and promised him I would meet him in his room after his bath. He clapped and dragged Bradley off for bath time, a ritual I knew from previous calls was Daddy and Arthur time. I was smiling as I helped Christy pick up his toys, talking quietly to her. Jack came over and helped as well, then helped me pick out a book to read and followed me in to read to Arthur and tell him a story before bed. We started with the story I was going to tell, and he got really into it, clapping when I was done. Jack, who's lap I had been sitting in, was hugging me close, enjoying listening as well. Then Christy and Bradley tucked Arthur in under the covers and watched as I read the book we had picked to him. Jack helped by adding a few voices and Arthur fell asleep halfway through the story, a huge smile on his face. Christy helped us up off the floor and turned the lights out, except the small ladybug nightlight at the foot of the bed, then kissed Arthur on the forehead, whispering a goodnight to him as we all left. 

Jack was holding my hand, smiling as we headed back to the living room. I kissed him when we sat down, then groaned as I remembered my promise to talk to Wendy. Christy had remembered though and sent Wendy down, holding Bradley back to let me have a more direct talk. When Wendy came in, I sighed with relief that she had agreed to talk to me. She sat down, looking slightly nervous and slightly suspicious. Jack just leaned into me and closed his eyes, not sure what was going on. I spoke up first. "Wendy, I know ye are having a hard time with some things right now. I'm hoping ye will talk ta me. I'm a good listener and have had a load of bad things happen ta me in tha past, so I know how ta help, I hope."

Wendy looked doubtful. "Yeah, right. Whatever. What did Aunt Christy say? That I spend too much time on the Internet or alone?"

I shook my head, sadness creeping into my expression and compassion, but not pity. "No lass. She said ye aren't eating." Wendy blushed and looked away. It was all the confirmation I needed. "Wendy, lass, it's not healthy. Ye could die. I know what I'm talking about here. I almost did."

Wendy's head whipped back up and around to stare at me. "What?!? When did you almost die?"

I looked at her. "When I was in college. I had an abusive boyfriend who was always calling me fat, so I tried ta lose weight. It wasn't working, or not enough, so I stopped eating. After four days, I passed out and ended up in tha hospital. I had ta live with yer aunt for a while after that, when tha abuser dumped me. I wasn't allowed ta live alone either." She met my eyes and saw I wasn't bullshitting or hiding half truths, I was just telling her what had happened. She looked away first, swallowing hard. "Life can be hard, I get it. Starving yerself so ye look better? Not worth it. Plus, ye are a very beautiful young lady. Derek certainly thought so, anyway. He was talking about ye ta Zack after ye left."

I watched the blush creep up her cheeks and a smile cross her lips. "Really? You think he likes me?"

I chuckled. "Very much. I think if he found out ye were hurting yerself though, he'd be very upset. I know ye are dealing with a lot of other things right now, besides just this, but please, if ye ever need ta talk, I really will listen. I'll give ye my Skype info and ye can call me or message me, any time. I can't promise I'll always answer right away, but I will answer ye as soon as I can. We do have a pretty big time difference between us, most of tha time, after all. And if I get lost in my work, sometimes, I forget ta look at Skype."

Jack opened his eyes and kissed me gently. "Hey, we've been working on that. Both of us. Hopefully, ye won't get so locked in ye forget ta eat and drink all day anymore."

I blushed again and Wendy giggled a little, looking slightly awed. She finally relaxed and we chatted for a few minutes before she decided she had something she needed to do upstairs and ran off, getting my Skype info as she ran off. Christy and Brad walked in a few minutes later, smiling at Jack and I, who were once more snuggled together, just enjoying the quiet for a moment. They sat down and we talk for a little while longer until we all agreed it was time for Jack and I to head back to hotel. Christy offered to drive us, and after a short discussion, we agreed. When she dropped us off, Jack and I headed back into the hotel, and rode the elevator quietly up to our suite. We were both tired from an emotional day, so we stripped and hopped in the enormous shower, deciding to have a little adult playtime before going to bed. We spent far longer than we had originally intended in the shower, bu were happily relaxed when we got out. We both decided we were too tired to put on pajamas, so we just climbed into the bed and fell asleep almost as soon as we laid down in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter. And Jack hit 15 million subs, which inspired me to finish the chapter! Actually, I have been working on this for a while, but it was taking forever to write, for some reason. 
> 
> Oh, one other quick note/ question for all of you: I need opinions for this story. Besides the Grumps, Matt and Ryan (SuperMega), Mark, and Matthias and his family/Team Edge, who should Jack meet up with in LA? Anyone else? Is there anything you all particularly want to see? I have a few ideas, but am still trying to figure out where this is going to go, while the characters are visiting LA...


	25. Double Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a first meeting with your publisher, Jack films with Mark, and you meet team Iplier (and Chica). Then you and Jack go on a double date with Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LA Day 1 (first full day) -- Wednesday after Comic Con started)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, long chapter is long. Takes much time.  
> ___________________________________________________________________

Jack and I woke up the next morning completely locked in a full-body embrace, our naked bodies having snuggled tightly together in our sleep. I had just opened my eyes, trying to pull myself awake, when Jack's eyes fluttered open as well. Neither of us did anything but stare at each other for a long minute, smiling softly into each other's faces. When Jack leaned forward and kissed me gently after a moment, I saw him coming and kissed him back. We stayed like that, swapping kisses and just hugging each other close for a solid ten minutes. Jack's smile had been getting steadily bigger, the longer we stayed like this, snuggling and kissing, and by the time we both were ready to let each other go, to go get dressed, showered, and ready for the day, his smile was nearly blinding. He sat up on his edge of the bed and turned his head to face me a minute later. "Love, this was tha perfect way ta start tha day. Now, do ye want ta join me for a shower and some breakfast, or do ye want ta take turns?"

I chuckled softly and came over to his side of the bed. "Sean, did ye really need ta ask?" He grinned at me as I shimmied close again. "Now, let's go get ready ta face tha day. I want ta get some food, but first, I want ta play with my hot, naked boyfriend. Ye go grab us some clothes, love, and I'll go get tha water started and warmed up." I kissed him again, a slow, sweet kiss, lingering just long enough to convey a wordless 'I love you' then unwrapped myself from around him and headed for the bathroom, shivering slightly in the cool of the air conditioned hotel room. 

I heard Jack get up and start moving as I closed the bathroom door, but I ignored it in favor of brushing my teeth, using the toilet, and turning the water on to a comfortable temperature. Just as I was about to step into the shower, the bathroom door opened again and Jack joined me, immediately wrapping his arms around my waist when he saw me. I leaned into him and smiled, then simply stepped forward, into the spray of water, bringing Jack with me. We closed the shower door behind us, so the water wouldn't get all over the hotel bathroom and our clothes for the day, then proceeded to have hot, steamy, wet sex for the next half hour. After we were both done, relaxed and feeling a little loose from our releases, we washed each other up and got back out, grabbing our clothes for the day. Jack turned to me with a smile. "So, my lovely lass, I forget what ye have planned for today. Do ye mind telling me again? I'd love ta spend tha day with ye, but I promised Mark I'd record some games with him as well. Maybe ye could hang out at his offices for tha day?"

I smiled as I finished pulling the shirt Jack had picked out for me into place. "Sean, I'd love ta. But I have ta meet with Noah and tha publishers this morning. Maybe we could meet back up for lunch? Then I'm free for tha rest of tha day. We can hang out with Mark, or really, do whatever ye want. Like I told ye, this is yer vacation. Ye get ta pick what we do. But ye did say Mark wanted ta go on a double date with us tonight, right?"

Jack grinned and nodded. "Yeah. But he also wants ta spend some time recording with both of us. Tell ye what, when ye finish yer meeting, shoot me a text. I'll tell Mark, and we'll come get ye. We can have lunch together and then spend tha rest of tha day doing whatever, like ye suggested. Maybe some games, on or off camera. And ye can meet Chica." Jack came over to me and hugged me again, seemingly unwilling to stay away this morning. I smiled and leaned into him, not minding the closeness either. He pressed a gentle kiss into my shoulder and sighed. "Love, I wish I could just spend tha whole day in yer arms, snuggling ye. I know we can't, but..."

I chuckled softly again. "I know Jack. Maybe after we get home from California we can have a quiet day together, alone. Ye know, after we get settled back in and ye get yer video buffer built back up." I pressed a gentle kiss on Jack's cheek. "For now though, we have shit ta get done and people ta see. Ye can call Mark up while we get some breakfast, okay? My publisher wants ta send a car for me by nine." I glanced at the clock and sighed. "It's already quarter ta eight, so we should get moving. Do ye want ta order room service or try one of tha restaurants downstairs?"

Jack had nodded when I suggested calling Mark while we ate, and now looked thoughtful. "Wherever ye want, love. As long as I'm eating with ye, I'll go anywhere."

I smiled again. "Then let's try someplace downstairs." I grabbed Jack's hand, picked up my purse and room key, and waited while he grabbed his wallet and phone. We walked, hand in hand out to the elevator and leaned into each other as we rode down, just sharing the closeness, but not being so affectionate we would disturb anyone else. A few other people got on the elevator, several floors below us, and Jack was almost instantly recognized by a small group of teenagers. I smiled a him, watching him interact with fans. After he took a few pictures and signed some autographs, we were down at the lobby. I once more leaned into him, giving him a gentle kiss and holding his hand again. "Ye forgot yer beanie, love."

Jack chuckled. "Yup. Now, let's see if we can find someplace to eat, fast, so we don't get mobbed in the lobby, Fans are usually pretty good about things, but some of them are a touch pushy."

I nodded. "I know. I have a few like that as well. Now, what are ye in tha mood for? There appear ta be three open restaurants over here. It looks like tha others are only open for lunch and dinner. So, there's a family style one, a cafe and coffee shop, or tha main hotel restaurant."

Jack looked at all of them for a few seconds, clearly thinking. "How about tha cafe this morning, love? I'm more in tha mood for something light and it looks like it's tha least busy right now." I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder as we walked into the cafe. We looked up at the menu board, making our choices before we stepped up to the counter and ordered. The barista smiled at us as she took our drink orders first. Her smile brightened up a lot when she heard us order easy drinks, the largest size hot tea for me and the largest size coffee for Jack. We then ordered our food with the next clerk, over at the cash register and charged everything to the room. I ordered a spinach, mushroom, and cheese souffle, a fruit and yogurt parfait, and a small chocolate croissant. Jack ordered a souffle with artichokes, bacon, and cheese, a large chocolate muffin, and a fresh fruit plate. We took our seats, waiting for the food and our drinks to be brought over, sitting in the far back corner, away from the other patrons and out of the line of sight. The service was fast and friendly, our drinks both arriving just as we got full comfortable at the table. I added a little milk and sweetener to mine, since I had gotten a strong black tea blend this morning, and Jack fixed his drink how he liked it as well. While we waited for the food, we just held hands and chatted quietly about what Jack had planned for us while we were out here in LA. I smiled, listening to his enthusiasm, loving the passion he put into everything, even simple things, like planning the rest of our week. Jack had already called Mark and firmed up the details for what the two of them would be doing this morning by the time the food arrived at our table. It looked amazing. We both ate hungrily, finishing everything by five minutes to nine. I smiled, knowing Mark would be coming to get Jack around nine, and that's when I was supposed to meet Noah in the lobby, so we added a tip for the food and got another drink each, to go, as we headed out. Noah and Mark were both already in the lobby waiting for us. They looked surprised when we walked out of the restaurant instead of getting off the elevator, but neither of them commented about it. I hugged Jack and kissed him goodbye as he followed Mark out, waving at them both and promising to see them later. 

Noah was practically vibrating in place. "Was that really Markiplier?"

I chuckled. "Yeah. He and Jack are going ta spend tha day together, working on filming some collaborations. Or at least tha morning. I'm supposed ta let Jack know when I'll be done, so they can come meet me for lunch."

Noah's eyes were huge. "That's so cool! I mean, uh... Wow. You really know both of them?"

I chuckled again. "Yeah. And PewDiePie. Actually, I met him first, and he introduced me ta Jack. But obviously, I know Jack best. Now, back on topic. How long do ye think these talks are going ta take? Not just today, but how long will I need ta make plans ta be in LA? And obviously, we aren't going ta meet everyday, so what is tha schedule going ta be like?"

Noah swallowed and focused on me again, instead of staring at the spot where Jack and Mark had disappeared, steering me into the back of a car, headed for the publisher. "Well, partly that depends on you. I mean, we have some things to work out with you there, but a lot of this we need to hammer out before we bring you back in. And while you are in LA, we want to have you do some publicity and make some guest appearances, if you don't mind." I raised an eyebrow at him. Noah swallowed. "Um, at least a week and a half I think. That should be long enough to get this all started. Does that work for you?"

I thought for a minute. "Maybe. Let me check in with Jack this afternoon. And what publicity types of things do ye have in mind? Remember, I am keeping tha right ta say no ta things. Partly, because of my anxiety issues, and partly because I want ta have a say in my own life and how much time I give ye lot. Give me an example please, so I can tell ye yes or no."

Noah nodded, still looking nervous as hell. "Well, the publisher contacted a few daytime talk shows and there has been interest in interviewing you, especially after the panel at Comic Con. They want to talk about how you managed to survive abuse and get away. Could you handle that?"

I went dead pale and started to shake. I had to concentrate to fend off the immediate fear and panic and fight to keep breathing, not break down completely into a panic attack. After about a minute, I was under control enough to shake my head. I concentrated on thinking of Jack to calm down, which helped a lot, but I could feel the edges of the anxiety still swirling around me, ready for any opening to cripple me. "Not a chance. Honestly, tha very thought nearly sent me inta a _BAD_ attack. Nothing about my past. Ever. And I'd prefer not TV, or at least not alone. Maybe something if Jack could come with me. Or on YouTube. YouTube is fine."

Noah raised his eyebrows, but made notes, clearly seeing my distress still. "Are you okay [y/p/n]? What did I say?"

I sat back in the seat of the car, shaking slightly still. "I can't talk about my past. I barely was able ta get through tha panel. Ye have no idea how bad that was for me. But I knew I had ta help people if I could, so I pushed through it. I'm dead scared of my past catching up with me." I shivered again. 

Noah reached a gentle hand over and set it on my arm. "Okay. There were a few other ideas as well. Actually, knowing you are willing to do YouTube spots helps us narrow things down a lot. How about late night? Jimmy Fallon wants to have you on, not to talk about your past, but just to interview you and talk about your books. He's a big fan. And he loves your art too."

I struggled to pull myself together a little more, trying to smile. I finally sighed. "Yeah, that would probably be okay. Particularly if Jack can at least be backstage with me. I'd rather have him out there with me, of course, but I know that isn't always possible."

Noah smiled. "Actually, Jimmy might enjoy that. I think he and Jack might get along pretty well. We can talk to him and see if he's interested. Maybe they can film that on the day you and Jack are flying home. We can make sure your layover corresponds with filming for the day. Or it could be a web interview, I suppose. If this ends up happening, at all. Now, how would you feel about going on a web only show, like Good Mythical Morning? We have a few connections with their brand, and they might be easy to set something up with. I know for sure they would be willing to have Jack on the show too."

I smiled, a real smile this time, my panic subsiding a little more. "Yeah. That actually sounds fun. I'm a big fan of their show. I especially like tha food related episodes." I grinned a little now. "Oh, I bet Jack would like that too. We could do a food test." I chuckled a little to myself. "I could even help them prepare tha food in their kitchen if they needed. I'm a good cook and enjoy trying new recipes."

Noah laughed. "Alright, I'll make a note of that for when someone talks to them. Do you want us to be the only point of contact, or do you mind if we give the show your contact information. They will probably email back and forth with you to set things up how works the best for everyone, if that's okay with you."

I nodded again, smiling lopsidedly. "As long as they don't expect an immediate reply. I'll be fair busy while I'm here in LA, as will Jack, and I can't be as good about responding as I am at home. I should be able ta respond by the next day, but ye never know. If something comes up, we might take a bit longer. Ye can go ahead and give them my cell number and my email though."

Noah nodded, making more notes on his tablet as we talked. By the time we got to the publisher's offices, we had gone through the entire list of proposed events and I had either turned them down, or tentatively agreed to things. I wasn't expecting the overwhelming amount of attention I received when we walked through the front doors. A dozen people rushed over to us, fawning at me, introducing themselves and peppering me with snippets of information, conversation, and laying on a thick coat of compliments and generally brown-nosing. My panic, still nagging at the back of my mind, swamped me again, and I lost control of my breathing completely. Noah noticed right away and asked everyone to give me space and some air, reminding them gently that I was here to work, and they all had jobs to get back to as well. As they dispersed, Noah lead me carefully to a conference room, closing the door before anyone else could spot me. He pulled out a chair for me and helped me sit down, clearly trying to help me as best he could. Finally, he asked me what he could do to help.

I was struggling with the panic still, but back under a little control, thinking about Jack. How perfect he was. How much he cared. How protective he was and how safe he always made me feel. Still with my eyes closed, I reached for my phone. "Call Jack, please. I need to hear his voice." My own voice sounded garbled and off to me. Sounds were coming in and out of focus for me, as though I were being thrust underwater half the time. I felt Noah take the phone from my unresisting hand, and heard him talking, but couldn't understand anything he was saying. Then I heard Jack's voice. Still with my eyes closed I turned toward it. "Jack?"

Jack's voice washed over me, like cool, clear water. "Love, ye're going ta be okay. Ye're safe. Do ye need me ta come find ye ta help ye now?"

"Pl-please. Sean, I'm sorry." My voice broke and I had to whisper the last of the comment. I just hoped he heard me. 

"Shh. Love, it's fine. Mark and I will just hang out this morning at yer publishers. We can record later. Ye're more important anyway. Just work on counting yer breaths and try ta fight tha panic off. We'll be there before ye know it. Can ye do that for me, lass?"

"I- I think so. Just hurry please."

"Of course. Now, I need ta talk ta yer rep for a few minutes. Just close yer eyes, count yer breathing, and focus on grounding yerself. Ye got this. I believe in ye." I let out a shaky breath and handed the phone back to Noah to talk for a few minutes while I did as Jack had instructed. It took me nearly half an hour to get my breathing under any kind of normal control and the panic was still threatening to overwhelm me, making me feel sick, scared, weak, and small somehow. I curled in on myself, forming a tight ball, hiding under the table to try and calm down a little further, away from where anyone could see. Noah had stepped out in the hall at some point, leaving the door closed behind him, and I was alone in the room. When the door opened again, a while later, I froze and nearly stopped breathing again, until I heard Jack's voice calling me. I scooted out from under the table just enough so he could see me and he ran over to my side. Mark was there as well, but he just smiled sympathetically at me and sat down at the end of the table. Noah stood in the doorway looking nervous. Jack picked me up from the floor and sat me on one of the chairs, scooting a second chair over for himself, as close as he could. "Love, I'm here. Can ye follow my breathing now?"

I looked at Jack and nodded, a slightly jerky motion. He smiled at me and just hugged me as close as he could, despite our awkward body angle. I sighed into him, instinctively melting into his chest and following his regular breathing patterns without having to think about it. I shifted in place just enough to hear his steady heartbeat, smell his calming scent, then closed my eyes, forcing myself to push past the anxiety and panic my fears were currently trying to kill me with. It only took a few minutes for me to stabilize with Jack there. After I was back in control, I moved just enough to nuzzle my face into the spot where his neck and shoulder met, lifting my face to look into his. When our eyes met, I could see the worry he had for me, but as he realized I was calming down, it faded to pride at my ability to recover so well. I smiled softly at him. "Thank ye for coming ta rescue me, Sean. I'm so, so sorry ta have ta drag ye and Mark out like this."

Jack put a finger to my lips, silencing me. "Hush. Love, ye are far more important. Mark and I can film videos later. I needed ta know ye were safe after I talked ta ye on tha phone." He pressed a kiss into my forehead. "What happened? Ye were okay when I left with Mark. What triggered ye so badly?"

Noah cleared his throat. "That was partly my fault, I think. While we were talking about contract stuff in the car and what publicity she would be willing to do, I upset her, I think. She said she was scared to talk about her past on TV. I'm not totally sure why, but I added that to the notes we have to go over later with the full team who plans all this, as an absolute no. She did say she was okay with the Internet though, so I'm confused. But she seemed okay after that. Her real panic didn't start until we got to the building here and everyone came out to talk to her."

Jack looked at me, understanding on his face. "They all came at ye at once, didn't they love? And ye couldn't handle it, not when ye were already a little shaken thinking about those other things from yer past." I nodded tightly, turning my face in against his neck and shoulder, hiding again. Jack pressed another kiss on my head, and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his lap. I went willingly, staying tucked into his neck, still unable to try to face anything else for a few minutes. Jack kept his arms around me as he gently stroked a hand down my back. "Ye just rest easy for a minute. I'll explain ta Noah, okay? And Mark. Unless ye don't want them ta know..."

I looked into Jack's eyes, unspoken trust and comfort flowing between us. I found my voice enough to whisper my answer to him. "Go ahead Jack. I'll be okay as long as ye're here with me." I felt a tear slip down my cheek and sniffled a little, trying to fight my emotions into order. "I thought I had this. Just tha thought of TV... Thinking of ye was all that kept tha panic at bay when Noah said that." 

Jack nodded and kissed me again, on the nose this time as he whispered his own response. "Shh. It's okay love. Just relax. Jackaboy's got ye." I nodded, closed my eyes again, and snuggled impossibly closer. I could feel Jack's body relax into me, making me relax a little more as well. I could hear the smile in his voice when he turned to Mark and Noah. "[Y/N] is going ta be fine now. Noah, ye don't know a lot of tha things she went through before, and I'm not going ta tell ye all of them, but something ye should understand is she _can't_ talk about her past most times. She has been abused in some truly horrific ways, by a load of people, not tha least of which was her own father, who threatened ta kill her, her mother, and her brothers if she told anyone. Ye didn't know, but that's what triggered her anxiety on tha car ride over here. And why she agreed ta tha Internet and not TV. She probably specified YouTube, didn't she?"

Noah sounded a little broken and clearly horrified and shocked when he answered. "Yeah. Holy mother of... None of us had any idea... Oh, [Y/N], I'm so sorry. But, um, why did you panic when we got in the office?"

Jack chuckled softly. "I'll answer that one as well. All tha people, all at once, overwhelmed her. Tha poor lass is very shy, as ye must know by now, and if she was already anxious and a little panicked... Well, it's unfortunate. That's all."

I slowly turned to face Mark and Noah again, as I finally managed to get completely back under tight control. "Sorry. Noah, I have severe social anxiety issues. Tha doctors have given me medication for it, but I had no idea I'd need it today. That's why I will only deal with really small groups of people at a time. Meeting new people is extremely stressful for me. I'm generally all right if I'm dealing with a crowd, but that can get me as well, especially if it's not planned. And I know everyone was just excited ta meet me and see me, but it was too much for me. Thank ye for calling Jack for me, for understanding that's what I was trying ta say. I don't know how clear I was when I was in tha attack."

Noah looked at me, his eyes huge. "Well, this makes a lot of the requests and demands you've made in the past a lot more clear. And it explains why you occasionally have just walked out on the negotiations. Are you going to be able to go back to things this morning, or should we table this for a while and just try again another day?"

I sighed and looked into Jack's face, an eyebrow raised. He smiled at me. I nodded and looked over at Mark. "That's going ta depend on Mark, for tha moment. I think I can go ahead with this meeting if Jack can stay with me. Mark, ye are welcome ta stay too, if ye can, but I know ye and Jack had plans ta film this morning. Is this totally going ta screw up yer schedule?"

Mark smiled and waved a hand. "I already tweeted out videos might be a little off schedule for a bit since the two of you were in town, then another tweet that we were on the way to rescue you a few minutes ago. My fans will understand. And honestly, I'm curious to watch this. I can record with Jack later."

I smiled at him. "Okay. Thank ye Mark. Are ye sure yer fans won't give ye a hard time?"

Mark laughed. "Nah. It's also not the first time videos have come out at weird times or I missed some uploads. I'm pretty bad about that anyway. At least this time, there is a damn good reason."

My smile brightened a little. Then I laughed. "Jack's fans would understand too, but they would still panic I think, if tha videos were even a few minutes late."

Jack laughed and kissed my shoulder. "That they would. How tha hell have ye figured out my fanbase so well?"

I giggled. "They tweet at me a lot, Sean. And I read tha comments they left ye on tha videos I watched. I've seen yer Twitter feed. Oh, and now a load of them are sending me Tumblr and Twitter tags with ye. Haven't ye noticed?"

Jack blushed a little. "Um, I haven't been as active on social media since we left Ireland. I mean, I've seen a little of that, but not that much."

I grinned at him. "Yeah well, it's there. Yer fans seemed ta have adopted me, wholeheartedly, and are now making sure I'm a major part of tha community, as long as I'm willing. And my fans are encouraging it too. I keep seeing fan art of my stories with ye in them, or me holding yer little SepticEye thing."

Jack smiled. "They draw ye holding Sam? That's sweet. I haven't seen any of those yet."

I wrapped my arms around Jack's waist as I nodded again. "It is sweet. But it's also taking over my Tumblr. I've been seeing a lot more fan art since it was announced I was the author and illustrator of my books, then things really took off after my panel..." I yawned and looked at the time. "But enough being distracted. Noah, let's get ta work. Jack and I can't stay in LA indefinitely. Much as some people would like that."

Noah nodded. "Just give me five minutes. I need to go grab a few things, some notes, and my laptop and cell phone. Does anyone want some food? Coffee? Tea? Anything?"

I asked for a cup of Irish Breakfast tea. Jack and Mark got coffee. Then Noah stepped out of the room, promising to be back shortly. I sat up and looked around the room for the first time. I grinned when I saw a large armchair in one corner of the room. Then I stood up and dragged it to the side of the table, silently asking Jack to sit with me in it after I was done. He grinned and scooped me up in his arms as he sat down. "Thanks love. This is much better. And we can properly snuggle in this seat." I scooted myself as close as I could now, wrapping around Jack like an octopus until I needed to be professional again. 

Mark grinned at us, shaking his head. "I'm glad you feel better, [y/n]. I thought Jack was going to collapse when you called like that. I swear he turned white as a sheet, then kind of grey until we got here and he saw for himself that you were okay. I've never seen him that shaken up before. It really worried me too, to hear that you were having panic issues and no one knew what to do. You look a lot better now though." He grinned lopsidedly. "Even if you and Jack are totally inseparable."

I smiled at Mark, raising an eyebrow. "So, I hear ye have a girlfriend now. What's her name? What's she like?"

Mark blushed. "Well, we've only been on two dates. Tonight will be the third one. She's amazing. Her name is Amy, and she's sweet, and funny, and hot, and just amazing."

Jack laughed. "Ye said amazing twice Mark. I thought ye just saw her for tha first time tha night after ye got back from Comic Con though."

Mark nodded, blushing again. "Yeah. That's right. Then we went on another date last night. Um. We were both anxious to spend more time together."

I smiled at Mark. "That's great Mark. I can't wait ta meet her. Now, after we are done here, what's tha plan for tha rest of tha day?"

Mark smiled back at me. "Well, probably lunch, then go to my apartment and pick up Chica. We should probably go to my offices after that, so I can work for a while. Maybe you and Jack could record with me for a little while? Or at least Jack? You can meet the rest of my team. Ethan, Tyler, Katherine, and Amy." I raised an eyebrow. Mark smiled again and blushed. "Yeah, she's on my team too."

"Sounds like a plan then. After ye get yer work done, we can go out together. And I can play with Chica while ye record with Jack if ye don't want me in tha videos. Or just amuse myself some other way. Heh. I can always borrow a computer and work on social media while ye are busy. Or use my phone ta do tha same thing, I guess. Don't worry. I'm resourceful."

Jack chuckled from behind me, hugging me closer again, then whispering in my ear. "Ye are that, love. Ye definitely are that. Can ye just relax now until Noah gets back? I want ta snuggle." I giggled and curled even closer, basically melting into Jack completely. He sighed happily. We both leaned in and gave each other a kiss at the same time. Then we simply leaned into each other, quiet and at peace for a few minutes. Who knows how long we would have really stayed that way if Noah hadn't come back with an assistant, Lillian, whom I had met before and worked with on the phone several times. 

Noah introduced her to Mark and Jack, and both Lillian and Noah smiled at me, Noah's face breaking out in a very relieved expression. "Thank god. You look so much calmer and actually happy again, [y/n]. Crap, you scared me. I had no idea what the heck I was supposed to do to help you and I seriously thought you were going to die."

I blushed, curling into Jack a little more. Jack rubbed my back again, offering wordless comfort. After a few breaths, I looked back up at Noah. "Sorry about that Noah. This is why Jack has been traveling with me though, at least partly. He's really good at calming my nerves and helping me get past tha panic, so I can function again. I had a lot of trouble at Comic Con, even before tha panel. I doubt I could have handled any of this without him." I turned to look at Jack again, smiling softly. He was smiling back at me, a look of pride and love in his eyes as he gently shook his head. I knew he felt like I was giving him too much credit, but I just held a finger to his lips for a minute. "Sean, I'm serious. I probably would have panicked that first day. Remember? Ye had ta help me decide what ta wear, because my panic started up so badly. Ye kept me calm, steady, and on even ground, despite everything. If ye hadn't been there, I know I would never have found tha courage ta speak up about my past, even ta help someone else. I knew ye were right there, protecting me, helping me remember ta breathe, ready ta do whatever ye could ta help and support me. It meant so much more than ye know." I looked down, my eyes focusing on his shirt button instead of his gaze as I added a final thought. "Ye really have no idea how much ye have already helped me get my life back, untangling my emotions, anxiety, and panic. Ye really are my hero. Ye came inta my life and just started fixing things I didn't even think could be fixed. Thank ye, my sweet, sweet love." I looked back up into his eyes, and saw a world of emotions. I smiled softly. "Ye're my knight in shining armor. Ye slay tha dragons no one else can even see."

Jack just shook his head, clearly choked up. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on my cheek. "Love, ye rescued me first. Ye made me remember there were people, outside my circle of friends and fans, who were worth getting ta know, who didn't even know who I was. Ye were so sweet and shy that first day. And yer smile just melted my heart, my brain, made my breath stop, in a good way. I forgot why I had been sad. And tha more I got ta know ye, tha more I wanted ta know. If I'm yer hero, ye are definitely mine too. Ye saved me from myself just as much as I save ye." Jack raised a hand and brushed the hair off my forehead, very gently. "Ye know how I feel, I hope. I try ta let ye know as often as I can just in case ye forget."

I smiled and shook my head. "I don't forget, Sean. It's more that I can barely believe it ta be true." I chuckled a little ruefully. "Now, since we've thoroughly destroyed my reputation as a cold-hearted business woman, I think I best try ta focus again." I reached over and squeezed Jack's hand in mine. "Just... Thank ye." Jack nodded and squeezed my hand back.

Lillian giggled. "Wow. The dragon lady is human after all." I blushed. Jack kissed my shoulder, softly. "Hey, I don't mean to embarrass you. It's just everyone has always seen you as so hard and controlled all the time. It's kind of amazing to see another side of you. That's all I meant." She winked at me. "I mean, I can see why you like him. I have eyes."

Now it was Jack's turn to blush. I chuckled softly, as did Mark. Noah just gave her a look, then started steering the discussion back to business. "Anyway, back to the topic at hand. Your contract. Are you okay enough again to work now, [y/p/n]?" I smiled and nodded and we got to work. We made good, solid, steady progress for about two hours. Then we hit a road block, with discussion stalling about my salary. 

Finally, I growled. "Noah, ye know I am aware of what I'm worth. If ye keep being stubborn, I'll walk outta here, pick up my phone, and call one of tha other publishers who are desperately trying ta get me ta sign with them. Most of them seem ta be willing ta give me carte Blanche as far as my contract. Asking for a set salary ta stay with this company isn't asking too much. And I'm not being unreasonable asking for a percentage of tha book sales either, and ye know it. I'm going ta let ye get back in touch with tha team of negotiators ye use before we discuss this again, but we're done here today. Mark, Jack, let's get out of here. Goodbye Noah. Bye Lillian. I'm sure I'll be talking ta ye both again soon." With that, I simply stood up, reached for Jack's hand and walked away. 

Jack chuckled the entire way out too Mark's car. I turned to him and raised an eyebrow when we finally got in and settled. He grinned at me. "I see, more and more, as I watch these meetings ye have, why yer publisher is scared of ye, love. Ye don't pull any punches and know yer own mind. Not that I doubted it, but it is kind of funny ta watch. They looked almost scared when we left. Did ye notice?"

I sighed as I heard Mark chuckle as well. "Yeah. I noticed. It's not like I'm trying ta scare them though. I just refuse ta let them walk all over me. I had a lawyer tha first time I negotiated my contract, but both she and I felt like I didn't really need her there, especially after the basic details were in place. She told me I was better at that than she was anyway, even though she did it for a living. I'm just tired of being steamrolled or ignored and overlooked." I looked down.

Jack wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug. "Shh. It's okay, love. Ye just amused us. We weren't criticizing ye." I snuggled into Jack, getting comfortable. He smiled at me. "That's better. Ye just cuddle in close ta me. I love ye, lass."

It was my turn to smile now. "I love ye too, Sean." I closed my eyes, just enjoying being snuggled in Jack's warmth for the moment. I heard Jack softly humming behind me, making me smile a little wider. The humming soon had me falling asleep in his arms. I napped until we stopped back at Mark's apartment. Apparently, the guys had stopped and gotten some food on the way, while I was asleep. I looked around, trying to figure out what was going on, but my sleep fogged brain couldn't keep up. "Jack? Are we at Mark's?" Jack smiled at me and nodded, not letting me move yet. "Well, don't we need ta get out of his car and go inside?"

Jack leaned forward and pressed a kiss into my forehead. "Nope. We're just stopping long enough ta get Chica. We're going ta eat in at Mark's office. He got a call from Ethan, asking him ta come in as soon as he can."

I nodded thoughtfully. "Okay. As long as ye'll be there, I will go where ever tha two of ye want. It smells like ye already got tha food."

Jack chuckled. "Yeah. Mark was afraid ta wake ye ta ask what ye wanted. I think he thought ye might insist on paying."

I laughed and winked at Jack. "He might have been right." Jack laughed with me. We were still laughing a little when Mark came back with Chica and a handful of mail. He grinned at us, happy to see us so relaxed and cheerful. I grinned broadly at him. "So, Markimoo, I hear ye were afraid I might insist on paying for my own food."

Mark laughed now as well. "Mm hmm. Wonder why I could have thought that..."

I crossed my arms and mock glared at him. "I can afford ta pay for myself, ye know. Probably better than ye can, if ye want ta truth." 

Mark just shook his head at me, patted Chica in the front seat, and started the car, driving us to his office. Chica wagging her tail, looking over the seat at us, and as soon as we all got out of the car, she dove at Jack, burying him in doggie love. Mark came over and rescued Jack, then brought Chica over to sniff my hand. She must have liked what she smelled, because she immediately showered me in doggie kisses next. It made me laugh, drawing Jack to me as though the sound were somehow magnetic to him. He pulled me into a quick kiss as soon as Mark got Chica back under control. Jack then reached back into the car and grabbed the bag of food. We were all walking in when Mark's team surprised us.

Jack stepped between me and the small group, making sure I wasn't overwhelmed, and introduced me to Ethan and Tyler, who he had met before. I stayed quiet, feeling a little shy, but thankfully not too much. Mark introduced both of us to Katherine and Amy. I almost immediately liked everyone. Ethan reminded me a lot of Jack. Tyler was a quiet, steady presence, not overwhelming me, just there. Katherine seemed sweet and a little shy as well. Amy was bright and cheerful, and very, very welcoming to me. Jack kept his arms around me, but after a few minutes, I felt the last of my shyness recede and I settled in on a seat next to him, chatting happily with Ethan and Amy. After everyone had their food, Tyler explained to Mark why they had asked him to come in right away. "Mark, you got a call from Wade this morning. He, Molly, Mandy, and Bob want to come out to go over some things for the tour and visit with you. Oh, and when I mentioned Jack was here, Wade really wants to see him too. Um, and you, [y/n]."

I smiled at Tyler. "I met Wade and Molly over Skype a few weeks ago. They seem great." I looked at Jack out of the corner of my eye. "I'm not really sure why Jack sometimes craps all over Wade, though."

Jack blushed. "Mark started it."

I raised an eyebrow at both of them now. They both blushed and looked down. Mark scuffed his shoe against the floor. "Wade doesn't seem to mind. He knows he's one of my best friends." My expression didn't change. Mark rubbed the back of his neck. "Now I feel guilty. I guess we could try being nicer to him. But the fans might complain."

I stayed silent, crossing my arms. Jack looked at me for a minute. "Ye're right love. We should do better. Wade doesn't deserve it. Usually."

I nodded and kissed Jack's cheek. Then I heard the snickering. I looked over at Katherine, Ethan, and Amy, who were all biting back laughter. Tyler looked amused and slightly surprised. I raised an eyebrow at the three who were fighting the giggles. All three of them lost it, laughing out loud now. I just waited, my expression unchanged. Finally Amy pulled herself together. "You should visit more often, [y/n]. You can actually manage to get Mark in line."

My sudden grin surprised everyone but Jack. He just shook his head at me, amused. "Well, someone has ta. I keep Jack on his toes, so why not Mark too? Besides, what they are doing is too close ta bullying for me _not_ ta say anything." My expression went neutral as I focused my thoughts inward, battling my inner demons. 

Jack's gentle hand on my back made me look at him. "Love, there is a difference between teasing and bullying or abuse. But I understand what ye mean now. I'll definitely stop." He kissed my cheek. "I'm sure Wade is going ta thank ye. Actually, I've had a bunch of fans ask me why we all hate Wade, so maybe this just went too far, without us realizing it." 

Mark looked thoughtful. "Jack's right. And so are you, [y/n]. We do need to back it down, at least."

I smiled at both of them. "Thank ye. And I'm not saying ye can't yell at him, if he does something that makes ye mad. Just try a little harder not ta immediately blame him for everything." I looked down again, at my hands. "That's what my father always did ta me, before he'd hit me."

Everyone flinched. Jack squeezed me a little tighter in his arms. "Love..." I looked up into Jack's face, knowing I'd see sorrow on it. I was right. "Ye know how sorry I am ye ever had ta face that. I don't ever want ta do anything that might trigger ye, even accidentally." 

I nodded, then sighed and leaned forward into him. "I know that Sean. That's why I asked ye ta stop. I don't know if it would trigger my anxiety, but if it's all tha same ta ye, I'd rather not test it." I leaned into him a little more, cuddling close. "Ye do everything ye can ta keep me from panicking. I know ye would never do something ta cause me ta spin out." I smiled a little. "I think if ye did, even by accident, ye might fall apart too."

Jack blushed a little as Mark laughed. "I think you're right, [y/n]. Jack almost panicked this morning when he knew you were having trouble and he wasn't there, even though there was no way he could have caused the problem." Jack ducked behind me, hiding his face in my shoulder, rather like I often did to him. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him, letting him know it was okay, that I was fine. He peeked up into my face and smiled at my expression. Mark laughed again. "God. The two of you... Jack, it wasn't a criticism. Honestly, after seeing what her panic attacks look like, I understand. It's seriously scary to watch anyone struggle to breathe that way. And [y/n], I know they are really hard on you too. Are you okay?"

I smiled crookedly. "Yeah. That's probably why I fell asleep in yer car though. Panic attacks usually wear me out or make me all weepy, which I hate." I yawned widely. "Now, let's get some food. I'm hungry. What did ye two get for lunch for us?"

Jack smiled at me and handed me a box of food. I opened it to find Chinese food, a chicken and vegetables dish. When I saw it had the veggies I preferred and no onions, I knew Jack must have ordered for me. I leaned over and kissed him sweetly, making him hum a little, a happy sound. He looked at me. "What was that for love? I mean, I love yer kisses, no matter why, but that seemed like a thank ye kiss."

I smiled a little brighter at him. "Good job. I know ye must have ordered my food. Ye got it exactly right." I rested my head on his shoulder again. "It was a thank ye kiss, for being so thoughtful and sweet. And just an 'I love ye' for tha same things."

Jack grinned. "Good. But how did ye know I ordered it for ye? I mean, I did. But how did ye figure that out just by looking?"

I smirked and looked in his eyes. "Ye got it perfect." 

Ethan made a small 'aww' noise, dragging our attention back to the rest of the room. everyone was watching the two of us, smiles on their faces. Mark was cuddling Amy close, having pulled her into his lap when he handed out the rest of the food. They looked as adorable as everyone was always telling us we were. Tyler and Katherine just looked happy for us. Ethan was grinning at us. "So, Jack, We all saw the panel, or at least the end part, where your lovely girlfriend defended you to the world. That was tweeted, retweeted, and was just everywhere for a while. How have the fans been treating the two of you since? Any haters?"

I grinned. "Jack's fans have all been lovely. I have gotten so much support and love from them, I can barely believe it. Ye wouldn't believe how much fan art I've been getting too. Oh, and they all seem determined ta make sure I'm every bit as active in Jack's community as I am in my own. It's a little overwhelming, but incredibly touching." I felt Jack rubbing my back a little and leaned into it, smiling at him. I could see the happiness in his eyes, along with the love, and it made me proud to know I was a major reason it was there again.

Tyler smiled at me again. "You seem really nice, [y/n]. Not that I really doubted it, from what Mark had told us about you, and what we could see from the limited amount online. But you just seem to be good for Jack. Like he was missing a part of himself that you had, or you unlocked something in him. I don't really know how to describe it any better. You clearly make him really happy though. And anyone who makes my friends that happy, I want to be friends with too."

I blushed a little. "Thank ye. And as much as ye say I unlocked something in him or made him more complete, he's done tha same or more for me. He's been helping me untangle my panics and deal with a lot of crap." I went quiet, thinking, and just watch Jack eat for a minute. Mark and Amy were lost in a quiet conversation, just between the two of them. Ethan and Katherine started discussing the editing they had to do for the day, wondering what Mark would record. Tyler drew Jack into a quiet conversation about how long we'd be in LA and what we wanted to do. I smiled and interjected a comment when Jack finally admitted he didn't really know how long we'd need to be here. "Well, Jack, I might be able ta help ye figure that out. Noah told me earlier it looks like at least ten days, maybe twelve or fourteen. Do ye think we can manage that long?"

Jack grinned. "Yeah. I'll record a few things with Mark, or here at is office and send them ta Robin ta edit, and we'll be fine. Plus, I can always do a few extra vlogs."

I nodded and snuggled into him closer again. "Oh, and I have a few things ta add ta tha list of what we're going ta be doing while were out here in LA. Tha publisher wants me ta do a few guest appearances, and I made sure that ye'd be asked too." I chuckled to myself. "They want us ta go on Good Mythical Morning, quite possibly ta do something food related. And Noah mentioned possibly being on a Fine Brothers Couples React video. Would ye be interested in doing either of those?"

Jack grinned at me and booped my nose. "Ye know I would. Especially with ye. Anything else ye'd like ta add ta our list of things ta do?"

I bit my lip, feeling nervous. "Just one thing. Um. Mark? Would it be possible ta get yer help with a project?" I held my breath for a second waiting for his answer. Jack looked at me, curious. When Mark looked at me and nodded, I let out a slow, relieved breath. "Can ye help me, or, well, us, I guess, set up a livestream for charity before we leave? I want ta get on this as soon as I can. I want ta set this up ta split between two charities, the National Domestic Violence Abuse Hotline, and tha Crisis Textline." I looked down at my hands, twisting my ring in agitation. Jack reached out and rested his hand on top of mine, soothing me and calming me. I looked back up enough to see him smiling softly at me. I smiled back without thinking about it.

Mark sounded surprised when he answered me. "Yeah. I'll definitely help with that. We can stream from the office, everything is setup already anyway. Actually, we'll just shift things and make this our monthly charity stream, if that works for everybody?" He looked at his team, who all nodded. "Good."

I looked over at the rest of the group. "Thank ye. I plan on speaking up a few times during tha stream, explaining why those are tha charities I want tha stream ta be for. I need ta help." I shivered and swallowed as pain from my past came back up, making my anxiety swirl in my brain just a little. Jack's even breathing and heartbeat close at hand kept anything from really getting to me, but I could feel the edges, pushing at me, trying to worm their way into my consciousness and make me panic. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, then opened them again and looked over at Mark, Amy, Tyler, Ethan, and Katherine again. "This is really important ta me. I donate a lot ta charity already, but I need ta help spread tha word. And I need ta let abuse victims see someone who has gotten away from it."

Jack's lips brushed my forehead a few seconds later in a whisper of a kiss. I looked into his face again. "Love, ye know none of us are going ta judge ye. Honestly, ye inspire me, more than anyone I know. Ye already do a lot, all anonymously. I told ye already, I want ta help. Now, ye just rest back against me and eat yer lunch. Ye're all tense again. I understand why, but ye still need ta just be calm. Can ye do that for me love?" I smiled and nodded, melting into Jack's chest. He snuggled me closer with one arm and went back to eating with the other. Conversation picked back up, with Mark discussing his recording plans for the week with his team. I finished eating first and just watched and listened, content to stay snuggled into Jack. When Chica wandered in, she almost instantly came over, tail wagging madly, to the chair Jack and I were sitting in. I gently wiggled out of Jack's arms to reach down and play with her. Jack whined slightly behind me, making me giggle. "Love, why are ye abandoning me for a dog?"

I looked at him and winked. "Tha dog doesn't whine at me."

Mark laughed, drawing Chica's attention for a minute, but she stayed with me, even when Mark called her. Mark shook his head at me. "Okay, how did you do that? Chica always comes over when I call."

I giggled again, smiling broadly. "Chica just likes my petting better I guess. Too bad, Mark." Jack laughed quietly behind me. When I stopped petting and scratching Chica, she rested her head on my knees and just looked at Jack and I , her tail slowly wagging on the floor where she was sitting. Mark tried calling her over again, but she still ignored him, making me laugh again. Ethan and Tyler were teasing Mark now, then trying to lure Chica over themselves, with no better success. Even when Katherine grabbed a treat, Chica didn't get up, staying with Jack and I instead. Periodically, we would reach down and scratch her behind the ears or rub her head, making her whuff a happy noise. After everyone finished eating, Mark asked Jack and I to come record. I glanced at Jack, who was smiling at me again. I raised an eyebrow, silently asking him if he was ready to get up. He grinned and nodded. I carefully stood up, making sure not to step on Chica, and reached a hand back to help Jack up. We followed Mark his recording setup and settled in for some multiplayer games, starting with Cards Against Humanities, the actual card game, around a big table. Ethan, Tyler, and Amy were playing too, and things got crazy pretty fast. Before long, things got completely crazy and everyone was laughing so hard we were almost in tears. We eventually called an end to the gameplay, switching to video games. At first, we played online games, but soon switched to Steam Multiplayer games and OverWatch, since Jack and Mark had stopped at the hotel and gotten our laptops. I stayed next to Jack, snuggled fairly close, but not in the way or looking at his screen. Around five, Mark called a halt to the recording for the day. I smiled at Jack, who had been using Mark's wireless microphone to record, along with his own camera, on one of Mark's tripods. Mark handed all the footage over to Katherine and Ethan. When he was satisfied that they had things well in hand for the videos for the next few days, he smiled.

"Well, gang, unless you need me for something right now, I'm off. Amy, Jack, [Y/N], and I have plans."

I looked at Mark. "Mark, ye never called Wade back, did ye? Maybe I just missed it..."

Mark blushed and smacked his forehead. "Shit. I totally forgot about that. Let me see if he's still online." He grabbed his laptop back up and opened Skype. Fortunately, Wade was still online. Bob was as well, so Mark sent them both a call invite and brought it up on the big screen in front of the couch. I grinned, curled into Jack's side, as Mark looked thoroughly chagrined and started off by apologizing. Wade, I'm so sorry I didn't get back to you sooner. I'm a dumb. I mean, I would have completely forgotten to call you back at all today if someone hadn't reminded me."

Wade looked at everyone, blinking in surprise a little. "Hi everybody. Mark, I'm not really that upset. I kind of figured something came up, since you weren't online most of the day. What happened?"

I blushed a little and looked at Wade. "Sorry. That was partly my fault, Wade. I had a panic attack and Jack had ta come rescue me. Mark came with him, ta my publisher's office, and we were out all morning. After we finished up, we came back here, stopping for some lunch for everybody. We all ate together and Tyler and Ethan told us ye called. Then Mark got distracted and we started recording a bunch of stuff together. We just finished and Mark was telling us he was ready ta go home for tha day when I reminded him ye called." I felt Jack squeeze my hand and looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He was smiling at me.

Wade grinned at me. "At least you actually remembered before it got too late in the day." I smiled and nodded. Wade turned his attention back to Mark, but before he could say anything, Bob popped up in the call. Wade grinned. "Hey buddy. Mark just called me back, finally. I was just about to talk to him about us coming out to visit. And look, Jack's there already. Hey, Jack, will you and [y/n] still be there when we get out there?"

Jack grinned and chuckled. "Wade, if ye tell me when that is, I might be better able ta answer that. Tha message we got relayed just said ye, Bob, Mandy, and Molly wanted ta come over and visit."

Wade ducked his head. "Sorry about that! I forgot to mention when we had in mind. Jeez." 

Bob laughed and looked at Jack and I cuddled together. "Hi everybody. [Y/N], if you sit any closer to Jack, this is going to become an x rated call, I think." I blushed and ducked my head into Jack's shoulder, hiding behind my hair. Jack just moved the arm he had around my waist up to my shoulders and hugged me closer, rubbing my arm in the process. Bob's laugh made me peek through my curtain of hair at him. "Well, guess I was wrong. You just moved closer and kept it totally innocent." 

Suddenly sassy thoughts crossed my mind, making me giggle slightly as I caught Jack's eye. He laughed out loud and kissed my forehead, clearly reading the direction of my thoughts, if not the exactly what I was thinking. I turned my face back to the screen, letting my amusement show. "Ye just want a performance on screen so ye can sell tickets. We're not that kinky." I turned back to Jack and winked, whispering to him. "At least not yet..." Jack laughed again and shifted a little under me, letting me know he was both enjoying the banter and starting to get a little uncomfortable. I kissed him gently, a sweet, innocent kiss then whisper to him again. "I'll help ye out later, love. Just be patient." 

Jack nodded at me and kissed me back. Bob's chuckle brought us both back to awareness that other people were watching us. I blushed, just a little. Bob just grinned at us. "You two are freaking adorable. And [y/n], you clearly make Jack happy. So thank you for making my friend happy. Don't hurt him."

I looked down. "I won't. I don't think I could stand tha thought of him getting hurt." I shivered and Jack just wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"Shh. Love, he doesn't know, okay? I know ye wouldn't, couldn't hurt me. Shh. Easy." Jack looked at Bob through the screen. "Bob, my lovely lass here could never do that kind of thing. Ever. It would give her a panic attack and probably kill her. Her panic attacks are no joke."

Mark piped up with a comment. "No they aren't. And she and Jack are too close to each other for either of them to hurt the other. It would be like either of them hurting themselves. When we got the call this morning from [Y/n]'s publishing representative that she was having a panic attack and Jack talked to her, I thought he was going to collapse. He turned dead pale, even more than normal, and then kind of grey until we got there and he could make sure she was really okay. She wasn't though, at least not until he got there and helped her. She was barely breathing and hiding in a curled up little ball under a table, shaking. Shit was scary, but still not as scary as the time at the convention when she just collapsed."

I blushed again. "I'm sorry ta worry ye, Mark. It's not like I have these attacks on purpose. And talking about being abused scares me."

Jack just cradled me in his arms and stroked my hair. "We know, love. And no one is blaming ye. It just terrifies me ta think ye might not have anyone around ta help ye, like happened this morning." I closed my eyes and leaned into Jack. I could feel him press a smile into my forehead. "That's better. With ye here, like this, I can help keep ye safe. It makes me feel better too. Ye mean so much ta me..." He shook his head before resting it back on mine. "It scares me ta think of ye getting hurt, for any reason."

When I opened my eyes, Bob and Wade were smiling at us, as were everyone around us in the room. Wade chuckled. "That's how I feel about Molly, but she doesn't have anxiety or panic issues. The thought of someone hurting her makes me rage."

Bob nodded. "Yeah. That's how it's supposed to be, I think. You want to protect and shelter the people you love from any harm. So, Jack, you love her don't you?"

Jack nodded, looking at me. I smiled into his eyes. "Yeah. And we've both told each other, repeatedly. We know it's fast."

I pressed my forehead against his. "Doesn't mean it's any less valid, love. Just that we figured things out faster than most."

Mark made a noise, and we all looked at him. "You two just make me happy to watch. But enough love for now. Wade, Bob, when do you want to come visit?"

Wade chuckled. "Um, we were thinking a week from tomorrow, if that works. Actually, we'd land in a week, but probably pretty late in the day. Jack, [y/n], are you still going to be there?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, for at least a few days after that. My publisher thinks I'll need ta be here for ten ta fourteen more days. And they've lined up a few things for us ta do, ta help get more publicity out for me, but I definitely think we can meet up and hang out together some before Jack and I have ta head home." I sighed, looking over at Mark. "When should we schedule tha livestream? It'll have ta be fairly soon, if Jack and I are going ta be here in person."

Mark nodded, pulling on his lip, looking thoughtful. "Usually we have the charity streams on Saturdays." He looked at wade and Bob. "Hey, guys, do you want to help us stream for charity? [Y/N] wants to run a livestream, with my help, from here. She's got two charities picked out and she plans to talk about some pretty heavy things, but mostly it should be a lot of fun. She wants to raise awareness and money for the Crisis Textline, and the National Domestic Violence Hotline."

Wade immediately nodded. "Sure. I'm game."

Bob looked at me a little closer. "I'm in too. But I have to ask, why those two charities?"

I swallowed and looked down at a spot on the floor. "Because of my past. If ye didn't see tha panel at Comic Con, ye might not know, but I have a pretty bad history of abuse. I kind of glossed over most of it then, but even talking about what I did was extremely hard. I feel like I need ta help as many people as I can though, especially since I met a girl whose story is like mine started. I'm trying ta get her tha help she needs, but she's already been being abused for over six months by her father, verbally and emotionally, and I suspect tha physical abuse is just starting or about ta. She needs help. So do a lot of people. I already donate ta a good few charities every month, but I can't do it all alone, and these causes need ta be brought ta light." I looked up. "I plan ta match every dollar donated as an anonymous donation from tha stream. That way both charities get tha amount raised."

Mark blinked at me, clearly surprised. "What? What if we raise over a hundred thousand dollars?!?"

I smiled softly. "I'd write tha check, happily. Even if it was over a million. Money isn't tha issue here, or not tha only one. Awareness needs ta be raised just as much. But I don't want ta make an announcement about tha funds matching. I'm just going ta do it."

Jack grinned at the shocked looks on Bob, Wade, and Mark's faces. He chuckled slightly and whispered directly into my ear. "I think ye broke them. They didn't know ye were rich."

I sighed. "I told ye I could pay for things Mark. I don't talk about my money, usually, but I trust ye lot. And Jack helped me with this a lot tha other day. I had a few very abusive exes who insisted I stop sending money ta charity, or spend all my money on them, so they could quit their jobs and stay home and drink. One of them broke my arm, collar bone, and a bunch of ribs, making it impossible for me ta write for a few months, when I told him I couldn't spend all my money on him. It made me afraid ta tell people. Besides, I like being an anonymous donor. I'm not doing it ta get more fame or anything. This way, I feel good, tha charity gets tha money, and no one knows who it came from, except me and my publisher, who I have a fake name set up ta donate through so I can still get tha updates about tha charity and read tha sponsor newsletters. Well, not exactly a fake name. More of a username. This way everyone wins." I sighed again. "Tha scholarships I set up were a bit more complicated."

Wade looked at me again. "Okay, just how much are we talking about you donating here?"

I grinned, ducking my head slightly. "Well, I've been with my publisher under this contract for four years. Every month they send out five ta ten thousand dollars in my name. Tha scholarship fund started with proceeds from tha sale of my first book, ta tha tune of about a hundred thousand dollars, and they get about two thousand a month of tha charity money ever since. I send out as much extra as I can as well. Overall, I think it's been about three or four million dollars. Plus, all tha money I made from Comic Con, from tha sale of my artwork, is going directly ta charity. Actually, that's probably going ta be most of what I earmark for tha livestream. But I made a lot of money, so it will probably more than cover what we can raise."

Bob grinned. "So Jack's got himself a sugar Momma? That's hilarious." I blushed, as did Jack.

"Shut up Bob, It's not like she's spending all her money on me." Jack grumbled a little.

I grinned a truly shit eating grin. "Yeah, I mean, I'm making tha publisher pay for everything now anyway. But they want ta keep me, so they are more than willing. Besides, they keep offering ta send me on vacations and pay for everything, so I figure this is as close as I'm likely ta get at this point, might as well make sure they hold up their end of tha deal." I looked at Mark again. "I told ye I could afford tha Uber fare."

Mark laughed. "Yeah, I guess so. Jeez. I had no idea. I mean, your apartment was nice and all, but it's just a regular apartment. It's not like the most upscale place ever and you don't have all new stuff. It's really comfy and well lived in."

I smiled. "Yeah. That's what I like. Besides, I usually save my money, not throw it around. But that is why I get a little annoyed with ye and Felix and occasionally even Jack, for jumping in for tha check without even seeing if I want ta help pay. Felix and I almost got inta a fight about that tha first day we met." I giggled. "I offered ta pay for his food after I knocked him over and he agreed until tha check came. He was going ta pay for my sandwich too, but I insisted. We ended up splitting tha check, but neither of us was happy about it. I think he thought I was just stubborn."

Jack laughed, kissing my shoulder afterwards. "Love, ye are stubborn. Very stubborn. And Felix has grumbled ta me about that a few times after it happened when he talked ta me and ye weren't around."

I gave a rueful smile. "Yeah. Okay. I'll admit, I can be a bit stubborn at times. But ye all just dive inta paying for everything unless I get sneaky or fight for it."

Ethan grinned at me. "I'll let you pay for things, if you want."

I laughed. "Thank ye, Ethan. I like ye. Ye're smart."

Mark growled. "Thanks a lot. It sounds like you just called me dumb."

I turned my grin to him. "Mark, what was tha first thing ye said ta Wade when ye called him? After ye apologized? Ye said ye were a dumb."

Wade started laughing now. "Oh, god. Mark's she's using your own words against you now. Holy crap."

Mark started to say something, but stopped and looked at me. He sighed. "Okay. You're right."

Wade blinked, looking shocked by something. "What? No, 'Shut up Wade.' "Stop being an idiot Wade.' 'We hate you Wade.'? What happened?"

Mark blushed and hung his head. "Were we really that bad? Jeez. I'm sorry buddy."

Wade blinked again, looking confused now. "Okay. Um..."

Jack hugged me and whispered to me again. "Ye were right again. It had gone too far. Wade shouldn't be this surprised." I just nodded. Jack looked at Wade now. "Listen, Wade, I'm really sorry for piling on tha shit-on-Wade train. I'm going ta try ta do better. Ye're a good friend, so I feel like I should be nicer ta ye."

Wade looked between Mark and Jack, suddenly more confused looking than ever. Both men looked a little ashamed. Bob watched, mystified. "Okay. Somebody said something to you two. Who was it? A fan? What happened?"

Tyler spoke up for the first time all call. "That would be [Y/N]. She told them they needed to stop blaming you for everything bad that happened."

Wade looked at me astonished. "But, you barely know me. And how did you get them to listen?"

I smiled at him, a sad but friendly smile. "I just made some observations and pointed out it was bullying, bordering on abuse. Neither one of them meant anything by it. I think it was a joke they ran inta tha ground without realizing how far it had gone. And Jack said a few of his fans were asking why everyone hated ye, backing me up."

Wade smiled at me. "Wow. Thank you."

I nodded. "Now, mind ye, everyone is still going ta yell at ye for doing things wrong, if ye do, but they should give ye a bit more of a chance now. That's all I really asked of them."

Wade nodded, still looking touched. "Hey, it's more than anyone else did or could do. Thank you. Really. It means a lot to me. Even though I knew they were joking, sometimes it felt a little too real." Mark and Jack both looked down. I reached a hand up to Jack's face, cradling his cheek. He looked at me, his eyes filled with guilt. I kissed him gently, telling him wordlessly that it would be okay, that Wade wasn't permanently damaged, that I understood and forgave him for something that could have triggered me. He closed his eyes and leaned into me, resting his forehead on my cheek, still looking sad and guilty. Wade cleared his throat. "Guys, don't feel bad. I could have spoken up. It's not like you knew it was bothering me. I just don't know how [y/n] figured it out."

Mark looked at me, still comforting Jack. "She's really intuitive. Like to the point of it being spooky at times. She figured out things before I said them at least twice, that I know of, absolutely accurately. And she can just read Jack, in a way I've never seen before. She can send these wordless messages too. You'll see when you get here." I blushed. "Anyway, let's firm up the plans for when you'll get here, then I have to go. It's date night." Amy smiled and came over to Mark's side, hugging him. He looked at her and smiled hugely, then gave her a fast kiss on the cheek. "Amy and I are going out with Jack and [y/n]."

Bob smiled and nodded. "You look happy, Mark. Now, Mandy and I are going to fly in next Wednesday. We should land around two, I think."

Wade looked at his phone. "Um, Molly and I are getting in the same day as you Bob, but our flight doesn't land until four."

Mark bit his lip. "Well, I can come get one of you. It takes about an hour and twenty minutes to get to the airport from here. Are you both going to want to stay with me?"

Bob chuckled. "Mark, you only have the one guest room. There are four of us. We'll have to figure something else out."

I grinned suddenly. "Ye could get rooms in tha hotel Jack and I are staying at. I'm fairly certain I could even get my publisher ta book them and pay, since ye will be helping me with tha livestream. They are going ta want ta help promote it everywhere they can think of." I looked at Jack, a small smile on my face. "Jack and I could probably arrange ta come meet whoever Mark isn't picking up, too." 

Jack smiled at me and nodded. "Yeah, barring anything unexpected, we can definitely do that. We best plan on getting Wade and Molly though. That way, whatever else tha day has planned, we can either work around tha time, or plan ta be done by then. Mark, does that work for ye?"

Mark nodded. Wade and Bob grinned at me. "So, we really won't have to pay to stay in LA?"

I laughed. "Nah. Even if my publisher won't cover it, I got ye guys. It'll be part of my present ta Jack."

Jack kissed my shoulder, smiling. Then he leaned forward, speaking quietly to me. "Love, ye don't need ta give me a present. Ye already do a lot for me. Besides, why do I get a present?"

I smiled at him. "Ye get this vacation as a present, and tha art I did for ye, as a thank ye present for all tha support and help ye've given me on this trip, sweetie. Ye deserve more, but this will have ta do for now."

Jack shook his head at me, still smiling. "Love, ye've already given me a lot more than I knew I wanted. And I would have done this for ye no matter what. Ye didn't need ta get me anything, make me anything, do anything for me."

Bob's soft laugh made me turn and raise an eyebrow at him. "Jack, dude, shut up. She's paying for a visit with your friends. Just accept it graciously. That's what sugar Momma's do."

I sighed and looked at Jack. He looked embarrassed. I pulled his face into my hands, cupping his jaw so he was looking in my eyes. "Ignore him love. Ye know as well as I do that's not what's going on with us. Bob's just being a shit. Like ye are ta him sometimes when ye play games together." I kissed Jack tenderly and rested my head on his shoulder, releasing his face to wrap my arms around him. "Besides, I think he's just jealous."

Now it was Bob's turn to blush. He laughed trying to cover it up, but we all saw the blush creep up his neck and face. Ethan spoke up again now. "Honestly, _I'm_ jealous. Not so much of the fact that you can pay for everything, but how close the two of you are. I mean it's great to see, but it makes me a little lonely all the same."

I smiled at him. "Ethan, ye'll find someone. It took Jack and I a while ta find each other. Ye have time yet. Just be patient." I shook my head. "Now, if all ye lads are done, I want ta spend some time on a proper date with Jack. Ye know, in tha whole time we've been together, we've only managed one proper date?" I shook my head. "We need ta fix that."

Mark laughed. "You two acted like you were dating and did date stuff together before you actually started dating. I think that should count for something."

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, than we had one movie marathon, one grocery shopping trip, a few days doing errands together, one meal at a restaurant as we were leaving for California, and tha date I mentioned before. Unless ye expect us ta count all tha time we spent together with ye there as well, or when Felix was?"

Mark shook his head, blushing slightly. "Really? That's all? Hmm."

I raised an eyebrow. "What? Am I missing something here, Mark? I mean, Sean and I spend a load of time together, true, but we just haven't gone on proper dates. Time is always an issue."

Jack nodded, rubbing a hand across my shoulders. I sighed happily into the touch. Jack smiled sweetly. "Ye're right love, we do need a few more proper dates. I mean, we make all tha time for each other we can, but we never do anything date like most times." He chuckled, sounding a little rueful. "Most of our free evenings are spent on social media, replying ta fans." I blushed a little. "Ye know it's true. I mean, we both work during most of our spare minutes, between editing, thumbnails, yer writing, art, and both of our social media. I think we're going ta have ta set aside a dedicated time for date nights though, once we get home."

I smiled, nodded, and hummed a little. Jack laughed. I looked at him. "What?"

He just grinned. "Ye're too adorable. When ye like something and are all relaxed, like now, ye just hum yer answers ta me." He booped my nose gently. "I love it. I love it when ye hum under yer breath too, when ye are happy." I chuckled and settled into his side a little more comfortably. Then an huge yawn overwhelmed me and I closed my eyes, turning my face against Jack's neck and shoulder. All the emotional upheaval was making me exhausted. I knew my period was due to start as well, either today or in the next two or three days, and that often sucked my energy away too. Jack just patted my shoulder and pressed a gentle kiss into my head. "Rest love. I got ye. If ye fall asleep, I'll wake ye for tha date." I nodded without opening my eyes, almost asleep already. I felt Jack turn his head back to the rest of the room. "Guys, we really should go. Tha poor lass is exhausted, probably from tha combination of meeting new people, battling her social anxiety all day, and tha massive panic attack this morning. She needs ta rest. Mark, if ye can give us a little while before tha double date, we still want ta do that, but I want her ta rest a bit first. Maybe she can even squeeze in a short nap." I didn't hear the responses of the rest of the room, because at that point sleep overtook me, claiming me between one heartbeat and the next. 

I woke up from my catnap still curled up in Jack's lap. Jack was asleep behind me, his slow even breathing teasing a ghost of a smile across my face. Chica was asleep in front of us. Amy was no where to be seen, but Katherine and Ethan were working on editing, from what I could see, a pizza sitting between them on the table. I was feeling a lot better after my nap, but I didn't want to disturb Jack, so I just stayed where I was, comfortable and comforted, feeling cherished. I closed my eyes again, soaking the feeling in, using it to help build a wall around my pain and the past, trying to wall off my anxiety, panic, and triggers. It wasn't a permanent solution, I knew, but it would help until Jack could help me work through things some more. I was finding it easier and easier to talk to him about these things, things I could never even think about before without panic sweeping my body, freezing me in place. While I mentally built these shields and swept the cobwebs out, I started humming again, without realizing it of course, the Sign of the Colossus theme from Shadow of the Colossus. When I opened my eyes again, Jack was beaming at me, looking like she had just swallowed liquid sunshine and joy. I blinked. "Sean?"

He stretched a little behind me and kissed me, seemingly without thought of our surroundings. "Love, ye woke me humming one of tha songs from my all time favorite game. And ye look so much better." He yawned once and stretched again. "So, my sexy, smart, amazing, beautiful love, where is Mark? Do ye know?"

I blushed at the effusive praise and shook my head. "He was gone when I woke up. And I'm sorry if I woke ye up. I wasn't even aware I was humming again."

Jack just laughed softly. "I know. Ye always do it without meaning ta. I'd love ta hear ye sing, or even just hum, on purpose sometime. I think ye'd have a good voice,"

Before I could come up with an answer, Mark and Amy came back in, looking dressed for a night out. They smiled at us, seeing we were awake and looking less strained. Mark chuckled. "You know, [Y/N], the fans would never believe you can actually get Jack to rest unless they saw it. They all swear he never sleeps and just lives on coffee."

I laughed. "Yeah, I know. My fans think tha same thing about me, only it's with tea. There's even a whole section of Tumblr dedicated ta that, under my tags. It doesn't help that I'm constantly tweeting about my tea for tha day, what I'm doing, and that I answer comments and reblog at all hours." I shook my head. 

Amy grinned at me. "Well, are the two of you ready to head out? We can stop and let you change and freshen up at your hotel room if you want, though honestly, I think you look fine. Mark hasn't told me his plan for the date tonight, so I'm not sure how dressy you actually need to be."

Mark grinned. "Dress casual, like jeans or shorts, sneakers, and a tee shirt or something comfortable. We're going to have a picnic and go mini-golfing. There's a really good putt putt golf course close by, that's partly indoors, and it's awesome. Tyler went to go get the picnic stuff for me. I had everything all prepared this morning, just leaving it in the fridge at home so it wouldn't spoil."

I smiled a little and nodded. Then I bit my lip. "Um, I hope ye packed something other than peanut butter sandwiches."

Mark looked at me. I saw Ethan's head come up as well, lifting the headphones off his head. I looked down and blushed. Ethan grinned. "Are you allergic to nuts, too?" I looked up and nodded. He grinned. "Awesome! Now I have an allergy buddy. Wait, how bad is it?"

I blinked and blushed again. "Really bad. I have an Epi-pen. My reaction is just so gross too."

Ethan, Mark , and Jack all looked curious. Jack finally asked what they were all trying not to say. "What happens, love?"

My blush deepened. "My throat swells up, I get hives, I stop breathing, and um, I throw up. A lot."

Jack made a sympathetic noise. "I didn't know that love."

I nodded. "Yeah. I have to be really careful with snack foods, candy, and well, anything that might have peanut oil. I even have trouble with some restaurants, because they cook with peanut oil." Jack rested his head against my shoulder, his arms wrapped around me again. I smiled at him. "Hey, it's part of why I felt tha need ta learn ta cook. But it's also why I read all tha food wrappers a little obsessively. It's not just because of my body issues."

Mark coughed. I looked up at him. "Body issues?"

I nodded slowly, swallowing. "Yeah. I had trouble with an eating disorder in college. I stopped eating for days at a time. Eventually, I was hospitalized after I collapsed in class one day. It was fairly traumatic, but I made it through. Cooking helps. I feel like I have better control of what's going in ta my body, so I don't obsess over every bite." I looked down. "I nearly died. My boyfriend at tha time was abusive, verbally and emotionally, and accused me of passing out ta get attention. He dumped me in tha hospital while I was trying ta recover. I had ta live with friends, who watched me closely ta make sure I didn't back slide too much. Everybody still worries every time I get depressed, or they think I might be." I risked a look back up at Mark and Amy. They both looked sad, but not completely surprised. 

Ethan ran over and hugged me. "Well that sucks. At least you got away."

I nodded. "I've survived a lot. And a load worse than that asshole could throw at me. I'm just glad I finally found Jack."

Jack hugged me tight. "I'm glad I found ye too. Ye need protecting. I want ta keep ye safe. And ye are incredibly strong. Never doubt that, love. I'm glad ye can finally talk about this stuff a little. Ye seem less tense too."

I smiled at him, hugging him back. "Ye help me stay calm, Sean. And ye have been helping me untangle tha mess of fear, sadness, pain, and panic around this crap, which let's me talk about it a little, at least with people I trust." I looked at the rest of the room. "And I do trust ye. Mark, I know ye wouldn't intentionally hurt someone. Ye're too kind and warmhearted. Ethan, ye remind me a load of Jack, so I know ye couldn't do anything ta hurt anyone without it just tearing ye up. Amy, I think ye feel like ye and I are in tha same boat a bit, seeing well known and easy ta spot men. And ye seem sweet, so I doubt ye'd do anything ta hurt someone who hasn't hurt ye already. Ye don't seem ta be tha type ta lash out randomly." Everyone smiled at me, looking a little flustered by the assessments. I grinned over at Katherine, who was still working, but also listening to what we were saying. "And Katherine, ye seem genuinely sweet too, if somewhat shy, which I can totally relate ta. In fact, tha reason I trust ye is because ye seem so relatable ta me."

Tyler came in then, carrying a large picnic basket, several cushions, and a couple of blanket. "Here you go Mark. Just like you asked for. Enjoy your date buddy. You too Jack! Now, I'm going home for the day. See you tomorrow guys." Tyler pushed everything into Mark's hands and turned around, leaving before anyone could react.

Mark chuckled. "Well, I guess that's our cue to leave too. Come on guys. Ethan, Katherine, you can both go home too, if you want. The editing will still be there tomorrow. Have a good night guys. Oh, Ethan, can you take Chica home for me? Thanks!" With that, came over and pulled me out of the chair, dragged Jack up, grabbed Amy's hand, giving her the blankets and cushions, then holding her other hand, and lead us out the door to his car. He loaded all the picnic stuff in the trunk. "Jack, [y/n], you get in the back. Amy, can you please sit up front with me? Thank you babe!" 

I grinned, listening to Mark take charge. We stopped by the hotel just long enough for Jack and I to freshen up and change into more comfortable clothes. I put on shorts, tennis shoes, and a soft silver camisole top. Jack smiled when he saw me, having changed into shorts and a tee shirt himself. We both tried to tame our hair a little, but I gave up, just pulling it back into a ponytail and Jack added a hat to both hide the floof and help keep him from being so recognizable. He put his glasses back on and grabbed my hand as we gathered our wallets, phones, and the hotel room keycard. Then we were out the door, back in Mark's car in a flash. Mark had a destination in mind for where to have the picnic, a small park not far way with a lovely hillside view of rolling green landscape and some large trees, perfect for spreading out picnics under. There were also picnic tables close by, but as soon as I spot the large maple tree at the top of the hill, I grabbed a blanket, three cushions, and ran off, setting up a little picnic nest in the gnarled roots, making room for Jack and I to tuck together, comfortably, in the well worn spot. Jack smiled when he came over, immediately coming to help me and getting settled. We sprawled out, holding hands, shoulder to shoulder, enjoying the cool breeze and picturesque view. Mark laughed when he saw us. Amy grinned too. "So you two just had to find the best spot and hog it all to yourselves, huh? I see how it is. Come on Mark. Let's find an even better spot and show them."

I laughed, then turned to Jack. "They aren't going ta find one. I got tha best one, because ye're here." I grinned and leaned in for a kiss. I heard Mark groan and giggled. Jack chuckled too.

"Are you two going to be this sticky sweet all night? I mean, I think you're going to give me cavities or something."

I laughed again, a happy sound that made Jack kiss my throat. "Mark, ye can just shut up. We're happy. If ye don't want ta hear sappy, sweet love, don't listen. We're not going ta change for ye, just because yer a whiner."

Amy laughed. "Mark, they're right. Besides, you were kind of sticky sweet last night anyway. Just settle down. Here, eat a sandwich. Maybe it will help you feel better."

Mark blushed and took out a turkey and cheese sandwich. He settled on the blanket Amy had set up next to Jack and I, reaching over and cuddling her in place. He also set the food where any of us could easily reach it without getting up and moving. I smiled and reached in for a bottle of water, wordlessly offering one to Jack with a quirked eyebrow. He smiled and took it, nodding he was hungry, so I reached in and found the sandwiches. "Turkey and cheese, Ham and cheese, or chicken salad, love?"

Jack grinned. "Like ye need ta ask. Chicken." I nodded and handed him two sandwiches, a small bag of chips, and an apple. Then I took out some food for myself, fishing out the raw veggies, sliced fresh fruit, and a turkey sandwich. I settled back in place and Jack and I shared the food, mostly sticking to our own sandwiches, but everything else we swapped back and forth as we wanted. Mark and Amy watched, amused. 

Amy finally spoke up after about five minutes of watching us. "How do you do that? I mean, you both just seem to know what the other is going to want next." She shook her head, looking at Mark with a soft expression. "I hope I can do that with someone someday."

I smiled at her, noticing Mark's ears turn a bit red and him lean over and hug her close. "I don't know Amy. We just know. Jack knows how ta help me before I need help. And I usually know what ta do ta help him too. Or what he's going ta want. We just... ...fit. And because of that, we are really in tune with each other. Amy smiled back at me and nodded. She glanced at Mark through lowered eyelashes. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, then handed her a bottle of water. I laughed. "Yeah, Like that."

Amy and Mark both flushed a little, but grinned all the same. Conversation shifted to some of the plans Jack and I already had in place for this visit, and what else we might want to do, then the projects Mark was working on, and finally away from work all together to mutual friends and shared interests. Amy admitted she hadn't read my books yet, but planned to. I assured her that was fine. By the time we we all done with the picnic, it was around eight in the evening. I was starting to get a little too warm from the heat of the day as well. Mark looked at Jack and I. "Well, I think it's about time to move on to the miniature golf now. Let's finish putting everything away and get moving."

We all nodded and gathered everything up. I carried the picnic basket and three cushions. Jack had another two and was resting an arm around my waist. I leaned into him as we walked back to the car, then put everything in the trunk. Amy loaded all the blankets. Mark had the bag of trash and a few more cushions that he tossed in as well. We all climbed in the car and were soon at the 'Putt-Putt-Palooza' the miniature golf course Mark had mentioned earlier. We all paid to get in, rented the clubs we'd need and got our balls. We all opted for different colors, to make it easier to spot whose was whose while we played. Amy picked red. I grabbed green, commenting it looked like SepticEye Sam, making Jack laugh. He got a bright yellow ball. Mark picked orange. There were actually three different courses, so we picked one and started playing. It was a surprising amount of fun. None of us were all that terrible, but by far, Mark and I were the best. When he commented just that I grinned. "Well, Mark, we have engineering backgrounds. Ye can't get a degree in engineering without being able ta get tha angles down right quick." I smiled lopsidedly. "And tha art I make actually helps too. Ye see, I have ta be able ta force myself ta calculate, or at least eyeball, depth and perspective ta get things ta look right in my drawings. It took a while ta learn, but now I see it in everything, whether I want ta or not. I'm not working out vector calculus or anything, but I am using tha basics of that, physics, and my art ta make my shots count. Ye probably do tha same thing without realizing it." I grinned broadly now at him. "Too bad ye can't do tha same in tha golf video games ye play."

Mark blushed. Amy and Jack started laughing. Mark shook his head at me. "You get all sassy sometimes. And I see you've been watching more YouTube."

I smiled at Jack this time. "Some. I've been watching tha gameplay ye and Jack have done together, his collabs with other people, and I remember tha game we played while ye were visiting with Wade, Bob, and Felix, of Golf With Friends." I shook my head in mock sadness. "Ye really suck at that game Mark."

Jack grinned at me again and came over to me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders in a hug. I smiled at him and put my hands on top of his arms, where they crossed in front of me. "Love, I'm glad ta see ye having fun. How are ye feeling?"

I rested my head on Jack shoulder. "Tired, happy, loved. In love with ye. Ta tell tha truth, I'll be ready ta go back ta our hotel after this game. Sorry ta fade on ye love." I kissed Jack's cheek and whispered to him. "I'm not sure if it's because my monthlies are about ta start or from the panic attack earlier. I'm just ready ta go back ta tha room, shower with ye, and crawl inta bed. Can we make that happen soon? Please?"

Jack nodded and kissed my neck. "Of course, lass. Do ye want ta finish this game? We only have two holes left. Or do ye want ta bow out now?"

I sighed. "I can manage until we finish tha game. Thank ye Sean." Jack just hummed softly at me and kissed my neck again. We turned back to the game and finished the last two holes. I actually manages a hole in one on the last hole, securing my victory. After we were all finished, we looked at the scores. No one had done badly. I was three shots under par overall, with Mark close behind as one shot under. Jack and Amy were both within five shots of that. 

Mark looked at us and asked if we wanted to play some more. Jack answered for us. "Mark, ye go ahead, Ye and Amy are clearly having fun. We're going ta call an Uber ta come get us and head back ta tha hotel. We have a lot ta do while we're out here ye know. And tha days tend ta start pretty early for both of us. We'll see ye both soon, okay? And thanks for tha fun evening." We split off from Amy and Mark, who said quick goodbyes, then headed to the next course to keep playing. We returned all our stuff, Jack called an Uber up, and we leaned on each other waiting for the car. We were both quiet on the car ride back to the hotel, me because I was tired. Jack appeared to be lost in thought. I just let him think, snuggling him in the back of the car until we pulled up at the hotel. I offered to pay, but Jack waved me off. He held my hand as we headed up to the rooms, then as soon as the door was closed pulled me into a tight hug. "Love, thank ye. Today was amazing, mostly because ye were there. I'm sorry ye had a panic attack earlier, but ye seem better now. Let's get showered and comfy."

I nodded. "Yeah, let's do that. LA is a lot hotter than I expected. I'm all itchy." Jack nodded. we walked into the bathroom and immediately stripped, dropping our clothes in a small pile to pick up later. We hopped in the shower, turning the water to a comfortable temperature just before we got in. Jack and I spent nearly half an hour in the shower, washing each other, practically worshiping the other's body, before we both decided to move this production to the bedroom. We made it to the bed, barely dried off, and immediately Jack slid a condom on. He was inside me within minutes. The sex was less animal rutting and more loving and sweet tonight. By the time we both were done, I was so tired I could barely keep my eyes open. Jack chuckled as he pulled out of me and cleaned us both up. After he was done, I saw him yawning. I smiled through nearly closed eyes, cuddling into him as soon as he laid back down with me. I sincerely doubted he was going to be doing any social media or email responses tonight, with as tired as we both were, but I was asleep as soon as he settled, not to wake back up until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Guess what. This story has completely overtaken my brain. I have story-boarded out the next 30 or so chapters, and have big, DETAILED plans. That means this is going to be getting lots more updates, as I can find the time. Also, here's a small sneak peek at some of the exciting things in this stretch of chapters (just basics, no details yet!) :  
> !) Day 2 in LA -- Game Grumps/SuperMega  
> 2) Day 3 in LA -- Matthias, Amanda Faye, Luna, and Team Edge  
> 3) Day 4 in LA -- Party at Mark's! Jack and Reader meet Nate (WantsToBattle), MiniLadd (who Jack already knows, at least based on Twitter conversations I've seen), and CaptainSparklez  
> 4) Day 5 in LA -- Quieter friend day/evening with Matthias, Amanda Faye, and Luna and Mark/Amy  
> 5) Day 6 in LA -- Filming Good Mythical Morning (Two episodes!!)  
> 6) Day 7 in LA -- Work and play -- Visiting publisher (morning) and MiniLadd (in the afternoon)  
> 7) Day 8 in LA -- Fine Brothers Entertainment and REACT filming  
> 8) Day 9 in LA -- Team Iplier returns and Bob and Wade visit starts!  
> 9) Day 10 in LA -- Grump Day, more visits with Bob, Wade, and Mark  
> 10) Day 11 in LA -- Charity Livestream -- From Mark's office -- Reader run with Mark, Tyler, Ethan, Amy, Katherine, Bob, and Wade  
> 12) Day 12 in LA -- Smosh filming, Evening with Bob, Wade, Mark, Mandy, Molly, and Amy-- Last day in LA  
> 13) Day 13 in LA -- flying home/ NYC 3 hr layover / filming Jimmy Fallon  
> 14) Day 1 back home -- Surprise (no spoilers for this one! XD )  
> 15) Day 2 back home -- Jack's family dinner (small)  
> 16) Jack's Family dinner take 2 (bigger group) (small time skip -- a few days)  
> 17) Livestream #2 for Charity (Ireland)  
> 18) Felix Visit  
> 19) London Signing  
> 20) Leeds and Glasgow  
> 21) Dublin Signing  
> 22) PAX Prep  
> 23) Leaving for Seattle  
> 24) PAX (multiple chapters)  
> 25) Home again  
> 26) Surprise visitors (no spoilers)  
> 27) Birthday Stream  
> 28) Surprise (no spoilers!)
> 
> That's just some of what I have planned coming for this story and of course this might change when the actual chapters are released. I think I've covered a LOT (or will have by the end of this) while they are in LA. Also, I will be adding info on what day it is in the chapter note before each chapter, just like I did on this one, to make it easier to follow the timeline. (I have the worst trouble with slippery time flows in my stories! I'm making an effort to fix that, going forward.) Some of the chapters for these plans are really complete in my head already, but some aren't, so I'm not sure how fast things will be coming out. Sorry about that. (Also, life has just been kicking the shit out of me lately, so finding the time to write anything decent is hard. I'm working on it, but...)
> 
> Now, some of you might have noticed the word count changed before I published this chapter. I went back and completely re-edited the entire story, tightening things up and fixing mistakes, clarifying points I thought I had said when I wrote this, for all 24 previous chapters. I'm working my way back through all my older writing to fix things so my word counts may change just a little even if the chapter numbers don't.


	26. Grumpin' It *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jack are spending the day with the Game Grumps. Matt and Ryan "kidnap" the two of you for an evening of gaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LA Day 2 -- Thursday after Comic Con started/ second Thursday in California

Jack and I woke up snuggled together again. Neither of us really wanted to move, so we both reached over and grabbed our cell phones, recharged overnight on the bedside tables, and looked at the time, seven ten, then opened our email inboxes to address anything urgent. I had a message from Rhett and Link, confirming they wanted both of us on the show. I smiled to myself. The email wording made it seem like they were excited to have us both as guests and more than willing to film whatever we wanted. They tossed a few ideas to me. One I liked was a Truth or Dare: Weird Ice Cream Edition. I smiled and got ready to respond when I saw the next suggestion, Will It Cake?. I smirked to myself and replied immediately that either of those two would be fantastic. I also confirmed the day they wanted to film, the following Monday worked for both of us. I mentioned I was a fan of the show, and listened to the podcast on a regular basis. Good Mythical Morning was always one of the few things on YouTube I went out of my way to watch, at least before I met Jack. Now I was finding myself watching a lot more videos and being a lot more involved with it than I had expected. After I replied to the email, I looked at Jack for a minute. "Hey handsome. What do ye have planned for today?"

Jack grinned at me. "Well, my gorgeous lass, Arin, Suzy, and Danny all emailed me, asking if we could come over ta tha grump offices for tha day. There are still a few Grumps ye haven't met, but not many, and they want ta record a Guest Grump session or two with us. Ye can say no, of course, if ye don't want ta, but they don't use face cams in their videos, so it would just be yer voice and tha game. Unless ye need ta talk ta yer publisher again?"

I smiled and leaned in, kissing Jack's face, then rested on top of him, listening to his heartbeat. His smile softened a little, but lost none of it's intensity and he brought his arms up around me, cradling me against him. I sighed with contentment. "I'm all yers today, Jack. I don't have ta meet anyone or do anything until next week, for work. We're going ta be on Good Mythical Morning on Monday." 

Jack looked surprised. "Both of us? Or just ye?"

I giggled. "Both of us. I made sure. Actually though, Rhett and Link emailed me, which I saw this morning and answered. They said they were happy and excited ta have us." I rested my head on my folded arms, on top of Jack's chest, to look into his face. "Ye know they had Mark on for an episode of their podcast, right? And Felix was on as a guest before too." I smiled a little. "Actually, I'm a long time fan of tha show so I actually remember both. It's one of tha few channels I watched, even before ye came inta my life. And I subscribe ta tha podcasts they do. They sent me a list of ideas for tha episode and I replied with my two top choices. Do ye want me ta tell ye what they are, or let it be a surprise when we get there?"

Jack grinned at me. "Tell me please. I like tha show too, but I so rarely have tha time ta watch it. This sounds exciting though." I nodded and told Jack what the potential episodes were, laughing when he suddenly let go of me to clap like an excited child. If he hadn't been naked and laying under me, I wouldn't have been surprised if he had run around the room, bouncing with excitement. Since he was under me and naked though, I felt him wriggle a little happy dance. It had a few unintended consequences though. We both got turned on, from the friction and closeness. Jack's dick leapt to attention, rubbing against my hip. He moaned and almost involuntarily rocked into me, melting my brain. My hands moved, running over his chest and shoulders, suddenly moving of their own volition. Jack's hands started wandering too, running up and down my sides, grazing my stomach and thighs, his thumbs running along my collarbones, before they came to rest on my breasts, teasing my nipples into tight, stiff peaks. I panted, then whimpered when he moved me away a little, unable to process what he was doing, rolling a condom on. When he came back and shifted me over his lap, his erection now lined up with my groin, I started grinding, all control gone. Jack moaned now, his voice sounding strained and a little broken already. We nipped and teased each other to completely mindless states, trying to push the other over the edge of the orgasms we had building before Jack actually entered me. Neither of us quite succeeded, but we were so close that we both exploded into strong orgasms almost as soon as we lined up and Jack was inside me. Jack rode out my orgasm, which was a long one, getting hard again inside me. By the time it was over, he was ready for the second round and started gently rocking into me, testing my reaction. I moaned wantonly and bucked against him. That was all he needed. Jack started slamming into me, filling me once again in all the best ways, making me feel things I didn't know were possible. When we both slid slightly, making the angle change, he hit something inside me that made fireworks explode in my mind. I went crazy, frantically trying to meet each thrust, staying lined up so he hit the spot over and over again. I came again, even harder than the first time. Jack came as well, from the force of my orgasm, driving into me one last time, hitting that wonderful spot once more and just staying there. It drove me through two more orgasms before we could separate. When Jack finally pulled out of me, I was completely boneless, unable to move, barely able to breathe. Jack kissed me softly, then looked down at me. "Love, ye are absolutely gorgeous all tha time, but right now, like this? Ye are a fucking work of art. Ye're so beautiful I cant believe yer real."

I smiled up at him and reached a hand out, weakly. "Sean, ye are amazing. That was incredible." My arm and hand flopped back down, limply. "But right now, can ye clean us up? Or at least get tha shower going so we can go clean up in there? I'm too weak ta move at tha moment."

Jack laughed and reached down for the condom he had been wearing. I saw his expression shutter for half a second and knew we had another condom break. I sighed. Jack looked at me, keeping a neutral expression as best he could, probably to keep me from panicking. "Love?"

I raised a hand up, with great effort, and cupped his cheek, running my thumb along his jaw.. "I know Sean. I saw yer face. We'll deal with this later. I think maybe we need ta buy some new condoms though." 

Jack nodded, smiling again when he saw I was staying calm. "I love ye, [y/n]. Like I said before, we can deal with this if and when it becomes an issue. I'm not going anywhere, never ye fear."

I chuckled. "Oh, no! My nefarious plan ta chase ye away isn't working? Curses."

Jack laughed at my obvious teasing, pulling me in for another kiss. "We made a right mess here lass." He looked down and grinned hugely at me. "And I think, maybe ye came so hard ye squirted."

I blushed, covering my face with my hands. "Oh god. I'm so sorry. That's disgusting."

Jack laughed, gently pulling my hands away from my face and kissing me sweetly again. "Love, no, it's not. That's incredibly sexy. Don't be ashamed or embarrassed. Ye are every man's fantasy, all lush and round, soft, warm, loving, and a wild woman in tha bedroom. Loads of men pay a lot of money ta see breasts like yers. Never be ashamed of anything ye do during sex with me. I love it all, and will tell ye if I don't like it. Ye need ta do tha same for me. Okay?"

I looked into his face, noting the serious expression, knowing he was thinking about the abusive exes I had. I smiled at him and nodded. "Oh, I will. Ye should know I will. One of tha reasons my exes got abusive was because I couldn't help speaking my mind. Oh, and by tha way, ye found a spot I really, really, **_REALLY_** fucking liked this time. In case ye couldn't tell." I looked down and sighed, noticing the mess. "Fuck. Tha hotel staff must hate us. We go through more towels and bedding."

Jack laughed again, leaned down and hugged me, pulling me into a sitting position with him before he stood up. "Ye amaze me sometimes, lass. I was afraid ye'd be a bit panicked or anxious over tha condom issue. Ye're so strong, I underestimated ye, which I'm sorry for. I'm so glad ye agreed ta date me. I don't know when I've ever been this happy, if I even have. Now, I'll go start tha shower, unless ye want yer big strong boyfriend ta carry ye in ta tha bathroom, like a princess?"

I smiled shyly up at Jack. "Sean, love, ye don't have ta do that. Ye might hurt yerself. Ye may be strong, ye sexy beast, but I'm heavy and I couldn't stand tha thought of ye hurting yerself carrying me." I looked down, biting my lip, no longer able to meet his eyes. "Honestly, I don't know if I could handle that. Tha panic would probably kill me. Plus, tha guilt would bother me afterward forever."

Jack sat down next to me, scooping me up in his lap as he did so. "Love, ye know I would never blame ye if I did something dumb and hurt myself. Besides, ye really aren't that heavy. I picked ye up in yer apartment, after ye fell, just fine." He hugged me tight and pressed a kiss into my forehead. "I love holding ye, snuggling ye, being with ye in as many ways as I can. But, if it really worries ye that much, I guess I can let ye walk, all on yer own, ta tha bathroom."

I sighed, cuddled into Jack a bit more for a moment, my eyes closed, before I said anything. "Sean, I..." I licked my lips and tried again. "It all comes back ta my body issues, Sean. I'm sorry."

The gentle kiss he pressed into my neck made me shiver. I opened my eyes and looked into his. "Love, I had guessed that. But never, ever doubt I think ye are tha most beautiful, smartest, sexiest woman on tha planet." He pressed another kiss into my neck, making me shiver in his arms. "Ye aren't too heavy for me. We can work on yer self image, together, if ye want. I wish ye could see yerself tha way I see ye. Ye'd never doubt yerself again." His eyes were sincere, sending me so much love, reassurance, and support, I felt a little awed. I could feel myself returning the love, thanking him wordlessly. "Love, do ye trust me?" 

I blinked. "Of course I do, Sean. Do ye really need ta ask?"

Jack nodded. "I needed ta be sure. Close yer eyes. Good girl. Now, wrap yer arms around my neck and hang on. I want ta prove this ta ye, that I can handle this. I know, right now anyway, this isn't important, but someday it might be. I might _have_ ta carry ye somewhere, because yer hurt, ye can't respond, or ye are too panicked. I need ye ta know I can do this safely. Ye need ta see I won't be hurt." I nodded and closed my eyes, hiding my face in Jack's neck and shoulder, fear making my gut clench. I felt Jack stand up. I was still cradled in his arms. I opened my eyes just a little for a moment, searching his face for signs Jack was having trouble carrying me, but there were none. He walked around the room confidently. After a few minutes, I opened my eyes all the way and kept them open, smiling at Jack now, the tension and stress just melting away. Jack's answering grin when he saw my smile made me feel a little giddy. "That's better, love. I told ye, I got ye. Ye don't need ta worry."

I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder again, snuggling closer. "I'm sorry, Sean. I didn't mean ta make it seem like I was doubting ye. It was far more about me and my stupid issues. I really do trust ye."

Jack smiled, placed a finger on my lips, barely moving his arms around me, and gently kissed my forehead. "Hush, my love. I know ye do, I just had ta double check. Ye've got reasons ye're afraid and have trust issues. I understand. I just needed ta make sure I wasn't pushing ye too much. I want ta help ye, not make ye scared or upset." He smiled at me, warm and tender. I smiled back, snuggling into his arms as close as I could. Jack's smile brightened a little more. "I love ye, darlin'. Ye just are making me so happy, I can't believe it." 

I nodded and rested my head on Jack's shoulder, my arms still around his neck. "Sweetie, I love ye just as much. Ye are helping me, with so many things, making me feel better than I ever have before. Ye really don't seem ta have any idea, or ye wouldn't need ta ask if I trust ye. Ye make me face my fears, holding my hand and guiding me through things. I feel stronger, braver, better because of ye, Sean." I shivered slightly. Jack looked concerned. "Sean, love, can we go ahead and take a shower now? Tha room is a bit chilly ta just be going around naked, even if ye are holding me close."

Jack laughed, surprise clear in his expression. "Of course, lass. I kind of forgot what we were doing after ye snuggled up ta me." I shook my head and raised an eyebrow. Jack got the message. "No, ye aren't getting heavy. Now, do ye want ta turn tha water on for us, or should I set ye down first and get the water ready, then bring ye in with me?"

I smiled. "Sean, I can walk. If ye want ta set me down in tha shower, I can turn tha water on."

Jack chuckled and nodded, hauling us both into the shower. I reached over and turned the water on, adjusting it before switching the spray to the shower head. I turned to Jack with a smile. He smiled back and kissed me, holding up the soap afterwards, a silent offer to help me wash up. I nodded and raised an eyebrow at him, returning the wordless offer. His grin was mischievous as he nodded, making me giggle. He helped me wash up first, lingering long, his hands gentle, but sure, making me feel safe and loved. I returned the favor, swapping kisses with him near constantly as we washed up. When I finished, I raised an eyebrow at him again, asking if he wanted me to wash his hair, silently. At his nod, I grabbed the shampoo and gently began washing his hair, massaging his scalp as I did. His groans of appreciation made me feel so happy I thought I might burst. When we rinsed the last of the conditioner out, we both reached out of the shower and grabbed towels. We dried each other off, then chased each other out to get clothes, playfully teasing, tickling, and kissing. By the time we were both dressed, we were hungry, so we locked up the room, heading down to the lobby. 

Today, we opted for the family-style restaurant, getting a booth. We ended up sitting across from one another, linking our ankles, bumping knees, and holding hands across the table. Jack had remembered his beanie today, so no one was paying any attention to the two of us. We ordered breakfast platters along with Jack's coffee and my tea. The drinks arrived quickly, just as there was a small wave of noise at the door. We both looked up and blinked in surprise. Arin and Suzy were there, and had been recognized. They spotted us soon after and made their way over to join us, grinning when they saw how we were sitting. "What's this? Sitting across from each other already? What happened to the lovebirds?"

I blushed and stiffened at Arin's words, involuntary squeezing Jack's hand. Jack squeezed back and brought my hand up to his lips, kissing my knuckles. "Shut up Arin."

I sighed, melting slightly at Jack's sweet gesture. Suzy's giggled words brought me back to reality. "Arin, babe, look under the table. They must have been playing one hell of a game of footsie. I think they were trying to be discreet in public."

Jack and I both blushed now. I raised an eyebrow at him, then cut my eyes towards Suzy and Arin. Jack nodded, untangling our legs and moving over next to me, scooting close. He smiled at our two friends, who were looking surprised and amused by the wordless communication between Jack and I. Jack gestured to the other side of the booth. "Care ta join us?"

Suzy nodded and sat down right away. Arin was still grinning at me. "Wow, you two can clearly say a lot to each other without actually talking. That's fucking impressive. Anyway, Suzy and I were hoping to meet up with the two of you after breakfast. We figured if we ate here at your hotel, in the lobby, we could probably spot you before you escaped to hide somewhere in this shithole of a city. Jack hadn't responded to our emails, so we were hoping to convince you to come to the grump offices today. We'd love to have either one, or both of you, record as a guest grump."

I snuggled closer to Jack, resting my head on his shoulder now. Jack responded by wrapping an arm around me, hugging my shoulders and pulling me closer, then smiling hugely at me. "That's better, love. As much as I liked sitting so I could look at ye, I'd rather cuddle ye close." He pressed a kiss into my neck and we both shifted slightly, getting more comfortable. I closed my eyes for a second and hummed. Jack chuckled, then I felt his attention shift to Arin. "We weren't ignoring yer email, Arin. We just figured we could call ye after we ate. We both have tha day free, and would love ta come ta the Grump Space." 

I nodded, opening my eyes. "Yeah. And we'll record with ye too. Both of us. What did ye have in mind?"

Arin grinned hugely. "Fan-fucking-tastic! We can record whatever you want, guys." He looked at the two of us for a few moments, going quiet. Suzy was looking over the menu, her arm tucked into his side, holding his hand. "Maybe we should do some couples gameplay? Oh, wait, Suzy told me she was spending the day working.on her channel. Hmm. Well, we can figure that out later. Just don't forget, you actually have to talk to the camera. Wordless communication won't work."

I laughed. "Arin, I may not have a YouTube channel, but I do know how that works. And I've watched some of Jack's videos." Jack grinned and leaned in for another kiss. Jack gave me a little squeeze around the shoulders when he sat back again. Suzy was grinning when I looked over. "Sorry. What were we talking about?"

Arin laughed. "Good one Jack! You melted her brain."

Jack shook his head. "Nah. I may have momentarily distracted her, but she'll recover. She does tha same thing ta me on a regular basis." We smiled at each other again, then, at the same time, reached down for our food, taking a bite, chewing, and swallowing our food in sync, without realizing.

Arin choked on a laugh. Suzy giggled madly. I was confused, so I looked at Jack, who also looked baffled. Suzy took pity on us. "You two, I swear! You're so in tune with each other you were actually eating, chewing, and swallowing in sync." She shook her head. "You guys are something special together. It makes me very happy to see the two of you together like this. If the internet finds out how well you fit together, expect a lot of tweets with the hashtag #relationshipgoals and a ship name for the two of you." I blushed and peeked over at Jack from lowered eyelashes. I had already seen both of those and people were writing me on Tumblr, telling me how cute we were together, sending me fan art of the two of us. Jack winked at me, nodding that he too had seen the comments and fan art. I leaned into him a little more, making him sigh with contentment. Suzy giggled again. "If you two could bottle your feelings for each other, you'd both be instantly rich and famous." She smiled a little lopsidedly. "Not that you both aren't famous now."

I started giggling, turning my face in towards Jack's shoulder. He grinned at me and winked, then looked into Arin's and Suzy's bemused and confused faces. I could just see them out of the corner of my eye. "We aren't trying ta be famous. Or rich, particularly."

I snorted out a laugh, making Jack look at me. I covered my nose, but turned to face Arin and Suzy, who both still looked baffled. "Jack, love, it's okay ta tell them." I stroked a hand down Jack's cheek, lovingly. "What Jack was dancing around, that made me giggle, then snort with laughter, is I _am_ rich. From my writing."

Suzy smiled at me but Arin just raised an eyebrow. "No shitting? Like how rich are we talking here? Can reasonably buy a house without a mortgage, or like scholarships, libraries named after you, and trust funds?"

I blushed brightly. "Tha second one. Actually, I already have two of those three things. No trust funds set up, but two libraries changed their names after I gave them massive donations, and I have the scholarships funds set up. Plus, I donate a load ta charity every month." Jack rubbed my back for a minute while I tried to cool my blush. "I've donated several million dollars, anonymously, over tha course of tha last four years, ta various charities. I still don't feel like it's enough, though."

Jack kissed me sweetly. "Love, ye do more than anyone else I know. Ye do plenty. And I already told ye, I'm going ta help ye from now on. We've already got yer first charity stream planned some." 

I nodded, going still with worry. Suzy looked at me, looking concerned. "Are you okay, [y/n]? You're suddenly really quiet and look stressed. And can we do anything to help with the stream? When will it be?"

I sighed. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking about tha past. Our livestream will be a week from Saturday, at Mark's office. Ye can come if ye want, or announce it on yer channels. It's ta benefit two charities, tha National Domestic Abuse Hotline and tha Crisis Textline."

Suzy and Arin exchanged looks. Jack pulled me almost into his lap in a hug, trying to comfort me. I leaned into it and rested a hand on his arms, wrapped around me. I shivered when he pressed a soft kiss into the spot where my neck and shoulder met. We stayed silent for a few seconds, everyone thinking their own thoughts, before Arin looked at me again. "You know, [y/n], you really are brave. I mean, your past was clearly a nightmare. You manage to get past things, mostly, and aren't angry. I half expect people who've been through that kind of shit to be angry at the world, all twisted and hateful. They kind of have a good reason to be, if anyone does."

I shook my head, then leaned into Jack. "Why? Why should I blame anyone but tha people who hurt me? What good does it do ta carry tha pain around, spewing venom at other people? I don't know what they have been through, anymore than they know my past just by looking. And staying angry just hurts me, not tha people who caused tha pain. Honestly, tha easiest way ta get past these things, for me at least, is ta wall them away ta deal with at a later, less painful moment, with tha help of someone I love. Jack's been amazing, helping so, so much. I can barely believe he's real."

I felt Jack squeeze me a little tighter for a moment. "I'm real, love. I can hardly believe ye are real either. Ye're so strong, in so many ways, beautiful, inside and out, and smart. And sexy. So sexy." 

I grinned at him and pulled his face over closer, so I could kiss him. He looked a little dazed when we separated, but incredibly happy. Suzy giggled. I looked over at her and blushed again. She waved a hand. "It looks like you just filled Jack with sunshine and he needs a minute to recover, [y/n]. Though you look a bit stunned too. Seriously, I've never seen two people so well suited to each other before. You make me happy just seeing this." She grabbed Arin's hand and leaned into him, cuddling close to him suddenly. Arin smiled at her. "You make relationships seem effortlessly easy, when we know they aren't, not really. But you also remind me of the best parts of my relationship with Arin." Suzy rested her head on Arin's chest, snuggling him in the booth.

Arin grinned at her and wrapped his arms around her gently. "I love you, Suz. I'm glad to see you so happy." He looked back up at Jack and me. "She's right, too. Jack, I'm glad to see you so happy. You're a great guy, so you definitely deserve it. Both of you do. But enough mushy shit. Let's eat and get the fuck outta here."

We all laughed an focused on the food in front of us. I finished first and excused myself for a minute to go to the bathroom, stopping to take care of the bill on the way. When I got back to the table, Suzy was just finishing her food. Jack and Arin were still eating, so we ladies just cuddled into our men, contentment clear on all our faces. When Jack finished his breakfast, he leaned forward and kissed me. "Mmm. Tha perfect way ta end a meal."

I chuckled at him. "I'm yer after-meal treat? Am I that minty fresh?"

Jack chuckled. "Yer fresh alright. Now shut up and snuggle me, ye sassy woman."

I laughed and cupped his jaw, rubbing my thumb in his beard. "Ye like me sassy. And I'm multi-talented. I can snuggle ye and still sass ye at tha same time." I moved my face over his and kissed him. Jack was panting when I pulled away again.

Arin chuckled. "Jack, my friend, you have a feisty girlfriend. Are you okay there? You look kind of dazed." Jack blinked at him, looking blind, and voiced an incoherent string of sounds. Arin laughed out loud. "Congrats, [y/n]! You completely shorted out his brain. I think he needs a reboot."

I sighed, pressing gentle kisses into the corner of Jack's mouth, then kissing down his jaw and neck. He shivered and groaned when I stopped, whining slightly. "Love, why did ye stop? That felt so good..."

I smiled directly into his face. "Sean, love, we aren't alone. We're in tha middle of a hotel lobby and restaurant. I promise, later, okay?"

Jack blushed at my reminder and nodded, pressing a soft kiss of his own into my hair and pressed a finger on my nose for a second. "Thank ye for tha reminder. Arin, are ye done eating? Let's go pay and head out!"

I chuckled, resting my hand on his chest and my head on his shoulder, looking up into Jack's face with a smile. "I already got it, sweetie. We can leave whenever yer ready."

Jack blinked and leaned forward just enough to kiss me. "Were ye being sneaky again?"

I giggled. "No. I just sent tha bill ta my publisher while I was already up. Ye were still eating."

Arin chuckled. "Well, thank you. I wasn't expecting you to pay, but hey, I'm not going to argue about free food! Come on guys. Suz, babe, grab your purse and let's get going." We all nodded and dragged ourselves out. Jack and I walked, arm in arm, behind Arin and Suzy, admiring the view of LA we could see and enjoying the sunshine, if not the heat already building. When we got to the car, Arin wanted Jack to sit up front with him, but Jack protested a little.

"Arin, we agreed ta spend tha day hanging out with ye. Why are ye trying ta split us up?"

I laughed. "Sean, love, sit where he tells ye. I'll sit behind him, so ye can see me and talk ta me if ye want. Suzy can sit back here with me. We don't have ta snuggle right now. I promise, ye'll get plenty of cuddle time later. I'm not going anywhere without ye."

Jack crossed his arms, still looking a little grumpy. I raised an eyebrow. He blushed, looked down and nodded, slowly getting in the front seat. Suzy grinned at winked at me. "Way to keep him in line, girl. Good job."

I blushed and giggled as I got in the car, behind Arin, as promised. Jack instantly reached back to grab my hand to hold. I sighed, but intertwined our fingers anyway. Jack smiled at me, such a warm and happy smile, my exasperation melted away, leaving only happiness and love for him in it's wake. I responded to the smile from Jack with one of my own. Arin, who was watching us, shook his head. "Jeez, guys. I think I'm going to go blind from the brightness of your smiles. And Jack, can't you let go of her hand long enough for us to get to the offices? I want to talk to you, and you're half out of the seat, leaning back into her. We get it, you're in love. But yeesh! Tone it down a little for a few minutes."

Jack blushed and settles into his seat, without letting go of my hand. "Sorry, Arin. What did ye want ta talk about? I swear, I'm paying attention ta ye now."

Arin eyed Jack for a minute, looking pointedly at our hands, then shook his head, giving up. "Whatever. I guess that's better than nothing. Now, Jack, how busy are the two of you going to be while you're both here in LA? Any chance we could get the two of you to hang out more than one day with us?"

Jack immediately looked at me, thinking. "I'm not sure at this point Arin. I mean, I'd love ta hang out more, but we're already getting pretty booked up. Bob and Wade are coming out ta visit while we're here, tha lass has a bunch of stuff ta do for her job, including some guest appearance stuff that both of us are going ta have ta do, and there are a few other people I want ta see while we're here. I haven't seen them in a long time, and I want ta show her off ta them, too."

I blushed and squeezed Jack's hand. He smiled at me. Arin sighed. "Yeah, I kind of figured. I still can't believe the two of you are able to squeeze this trip in, especially for this long. Jack, I know you had a pretty big buffer, from what you said before about what Robin said to you, but still." He shook his head.

Jack looked down, embarrassed. "I was overworking, pretty badly, before. That's why tha fans were all screaming at all my friends. Everyone was worried. I didn't realize how bad it was though until Felix and Mark showed up, or how much of a hermit I was gettin' ta be. [Y/N] helps me with that a lot." He smiled, lopsidedly. "Funny thing is, she does tha same thing. Her friends were on her ass about not socializing too. But somehow, tha two of us remember better together."

I smiled wryly. "Yeah. Oh god, my friends would never believe me now. Talking ta all these new people, going ta conventions, dealing with my past..." I shook my head and sighed. "I probably ought ta call a few of them pretty soon. Eh, it can wait 'til we get back ta Ireland." 

Arin grinned and looked at me in the rear view mirror. "Okay, I know you're shy, but are you really that much of a recluse?"

I blushed hotly and nodded, looking down. "Hell yeah. I mean, it had been days since I even talked ta anyone tha day I met Felix and Jack. Close ta a week, actually, I think." I closed my eyes, smiling faintly. "Now, I talk ta Jack everyday. And Felix most days. I have loads of people I Skype with now too, mostly because of Jack."

I felt Jack squeeze my hand and lift it, pressing it to his lips, in a gentle kiss. "Ye help me remember ta talk ta other people too, love. And feed me. And keep me from being lonely. Ye make me happy." He grinned when he saw my eyes open, looking at him. "Ye even make my fans happy. Ye talk ta them, and interact with them in positive ways. They seem ta love ye, not as much as I love ye, obviously, but still, ye can't expect that."

Suzy laughed. "Good. It's easier on everyone if the fandom supports the relationship. And you two definitely are good for each other." We both nodded at her, then Arin and Jack turned back to each other, starting a quiet conversation about a few games Arin was thinking about making into series on the Grump channel. Suzy drew me into a whispered conversation as well. We were talking about our relationships, and Suzy wanted the dirt on Jack, all the extra details, especially about what he was like in the bedroom. We giggled and swapped stories back and forth, very quietly until Arin pulled up at the Grump offices and turned to us, telling us we had arrived. Jack squeezed my hand, letting go long enough to run over to my door and open it, letting me out, while I tried to untangle myself from a very stubborn seatbelt. My purse was caught in the straps, and it was a mess, but I managed to pull everything free just as Jack reached for my hand. I grinned and took it, letting him help me out of the car, rewarding him with a soft kiss on the cheek. He grinned and wrapped his arm around my waist as we followed our friends inside. It was about ten thirty, so everyone was there. Arin took me on a fast tour, Jack following along, never leaving my side. I was introduced to the last few people I hadn't met yet, then Danny spotted us and dragged Jack and I over to the recording space. Arin followed, laughing.

"Jack, man! It's great to see you looking so relaxed and happy." Danny was enthusiastic in his greeting, making both of us feel welcome. "And [y/n], looking as hot as always. Hmm. Maybe hotter. You look a lot less tense than you did at the convention. And happier." Jack and I both grinned at Danny. He laughed. "Let me guess. You're that obnoxiously sweet couple who can't keep their hands off each other?"

Arin laughed. "Yeah. I'd say that's about right. At least in public they keep it fairly G rated."

I blushed. Jack looked at me and winked. "Ye nosy bastards, what are ye implying?"

Danny raised his eyebrows. "Me? Nothing. I'm saying outright, you two are having sex at the hotel. Don't bother denying it. It's pretty obvious. Good for you man."

Jack blushed and looked at me. I raised an eyebrow, issuing a silent question, asking him to let me and my sass loose. He laughed and nodded, winking at me again. I grinned, looking innocent. "Wouldn't ye both like ta know. What Sean and I do, in tha privacy of our hotel room, is between us and whoever we invite in."

Danny's jaw dropped. Arin choked. I giggled and Jack started laughing at their expression. He turned back to me. "Well, that shut them up. I think ye stunned them, love." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my nose, a wicked glint in his eyes. I kept giggling.

When Danny unfroze a minute or so later, he grinned hugely. "Nice." He looked at us again. "Although, somehow, I have trouble believing that." He shook his head. "I want to believe you could both be that kinky though."

I laughed. "Okay, ye got me. Still we're plenty frisky. I'm sure tha hotel hates us. We go through more bedding and towels... And, um, we're not exactly tha quietest people."

Jack laughed again and pulled me closer, winking then turned to Danny and Arin. "True. And we have our kinks, which we are still exploring, thank ye very much. Now, let's change tha subject. What are we doing today?"

I leaned into Jack's side, seemingly innocently, and whispered, no louder than a breath in his ear. "Besides ye?" He looked at me, a shit eating grin on his face as he raised an eyebrow at me. I looked into his eyes, letting the amusement, sass, love, and happiness I was feeling carry to him, silently. He winked, sending me back a similar look. I sighed and rested my head against his, content, before we both looked back at Danny and Arin, who were grinning and watching us. 

Arin chuckled. "I would love to know what just happened. I swear, we just saw a whole fucking conversation pass between you both, but you just looked at each other for a minute." He looked at me again. "And I could have guessed the two of you might be a problem for the hotel. Have you had noise complaints?"

I grinned. "Nope. But then again, my publisher is paying for tha best suites in tha hotels we stay at for tha two of us. We have tha whole penthouse floor ta ourselves right now. And tha floor below us is closed for renovations. I heard tha staff talking about it when we were checking in. I have no idea what tha construction crew must think of us, if they've heard us." I glanced at Jack, humor in my gaze again. "We usually aren't there in tha middle of tha day, though, so maybe they haven't heard too much."

Jack grinned. "I didn't know they were working on tha floor below us. That would explain tha no noise complaints though." He grinned again. "Ye're not super loud, but I am."

Danny grinned again. "Nice. And I can totally believe that." He looked at me, assessing something. "I bet you're a screamer though."

I shook my head, blushing a little now. I could feel my brain starting to veer toward the past, my abusive exes, bad thoughts, and I tensed a little. Jack felt me tense up and looked at me, catching my eye. "Hey, easy love. He doesn't know, okay? Ye don't have ta worry, I'm not upset with ye. Come here, baby." Jack wrapped both arms around me, hugging me close. I whimpered softly and he rubbed my back. When I didn't respond and he felt tears soaking his shirt under where my face was hidden, he sighed and scooped me up, sitting down with me in his arms. "Love, please calm down. Is this because of one of yer exes?"

I shuddered and murmured "More than one. Tha first one beat me with a bat because I was too loud once, and it had nothing ta do with sex."

Jack closed his eyes, pulling me closer. I was too upset to see the looks Arin and Danny had on their faces. Jack looked over at them. "This was why I was trying ta change tha subject." He pressed several kisses into my neck, shoulder, and face, where ever he could reach, and rubbed my back, comforting me. "It's okay, love. Jackaboy's got ye. Ye're safe. No one is going ta touch ye or hurt ye again, if I can help it." He pressed his lips into my hair and just stayed like that for a few seconds, then turned his head sideways. "No one's ever going ta hit ye with a bat again. I promise."

I shuddered and shivered. After a few minutes, I calmed down enough to pull myself together and sit up a little, moving my head from curled into Jack's chest, hiding, up to his shoulder, looking into his face. "Sorry, Sean. Tha memory just came back, too fast for me ta handle it. I could almost feel it again."

Jack looked sad, but said nothing, looking into my face, then reaching up and wiping away the tears with his thumb. "It's not yer fault, lass. Ye know I don't blame ye. It just makes me sad ta hear ye so afraid. Ye sounded scared ta death."

I flinched slightly when I felt a hand on my shoulder that wasn't Jack's, jumping in place just a little. Arin pulled his hand back. "Sorry! I just wanted to say, we had no idea, either of us."

I looked up at him, swallowing. "I know. I'm sorry for jumping. I'm just a little skittish after..." I took a breath. "...After an attack of memories or anxiety. Usually, I can't stand anyone near me." I looked at Jack. "Sean's tha exception. He always makes me feel better, brings me back from tha panic, calms me."

Jack hugged me. "At yer service, my love."

I smiled at him, some of the pain disappearing just from him being close. "Ye always help me, Sean. Thank ye." I reached forward and hugged him tight.

Jack rubbed a hand down my back again. "Anything for ye, [y/n]. Seriously." He pulled me up to look him in the eye. "I would do anything ta help ye."

I blinked, nodded, and melted into him, the last of the tension flowing back out of me. "I know, Sean. I feel tha same for ye. I hope ye know that." I rested my head on his shoulder, my hand gently resting on his chest, just where my head had been a moment ago. I wrinkled my nose up. "I got yer shirt wet. Again. I'm sorry I'm so weepy lately. Ye should know, I barely ever cry. Or I didn't used ta."

Jack looked at me, a small smile on his face. "But I don't think ye were happy either. I think maybe ye were numb. Ye just pushed all yer feelings away. Now, they're all coming back, and ye might not have total control of them until they settle a bit. Plus, ye're dealing with some really bad things from yer past, love. I understand. Honestly, I'm a little surprised ye are staying anywhere near as calm as ye seem ta be lately." Jack squeezed me lightly, his arms coming back around me. "I hate seeing ye sad, but I know, from what ye've been saying, ye need ta work through all this. If that means a few wet shirts, I can handle that."

I nodded and snuggled into him, feeling tired and small. Jack just let me get settled. Arin and Danny were watching, not saying anything. When I was settled, Danny smiled softly at us. "Wow. [Y/n], I knew you were dealing with a lot, but to hear what you've survived..." He took a breath and shook his head. "That's just unimaginable. I'm so sorry. Not all guys are like that."

I smiled lopsidedly. "I know. I just have had a run of bad luck, until Jack. He's perfect for me. I mean that, truly. Our relationship is tha first healthy one I've ever been in for more than two dates." I looked at Jack again, cuddling impossibly closer, my hand going over his heart. He smiled at me, wrapping his arms a little tighter in support. I sighed happily. "I wish I'd known what a relationship was supposed ta be, before this. Not that I've dated all that much anyway, but it would have saved me some really bad experiences." I closed my eyes and shivered. "And a bunch of times when I nearly died."

Jack's arms tightened around me again. "Shh. Love, I've got ye now. Ye don't have ta share, if it's too painful." I opened my eyes and met his. He nodded, looking sad again. "If ye think it will help, I'm here for ye lass. Tell yer stories."

I swallowed past the lump in my throat, nodded, and brushed my hand against Jack's face, momentarily cupping his jaw, running my thumb down his cheek. "It will. And I need ta practice telling my story so I can do this for tha livestream. Knowing ye're here makes me feel brave enough ta do this. I got this." I tilted my face up to his and kissed him, softly, on the corner of his mouth, drawing out a small smile. I smiled softly in return. "That's better. I hate seeing ye sad, even if it's because I am too." I looked over at Arin and Danny, not moving from Jack's lap and embrace. "So, yeah. Ye've heard about my Dad, who threatened ta kill me, my Mom, and my brothers. Not much more ta say about him. I've only ever dated eight men in my life, Jack included. Two of them I went on just two dates with, and they were nice enough, but there was just nothing there, for either of us. Five of them were abusive in some way, and unfortunately they are tha ones who stuck around for a bit. Three were extremely bad, including my last ex. All of the beat me at various times. One of the less abusive ones beat me once, and I fought back. I ended up in tha hospital though and he threatened ta tell everyone I cared about a load of lies. I almost died from panic attacks three times over that. He's tha one who hit me with a baseball bat." I looked down. "It could have been worse, I guess. He just bruised my spleen. I broke his nose and dislocated his jaw for him." I swallowed and looked back up. "He was tha first man I ever dated, and I met him just after I got away from my father, so I kind of thought for a while all men were abusive and I was just going ta have ta learn ta deal with it. Then I saw how my friends boyfriends treated them, especially after tha next guy I dated. He never actually hit me, except once, when he slapped me, but he was mentally and verbally abusive. He ended up causing me ta develop an eating disorder that put me in tha hospital again, after I passed out in class, four days after I stopped eating. He claimed I did it for tha attention and a fatty like me musta been sneaking food in, so I was lying too, just ta get sympathy. Then came one of tha nice guys, while I was living with a friend, recovering from tha eating disorder. He just felt like I had too much baggage, which I get, and I just didn't feel anything for him. I was single for almost a year, then a really bad ex came inta my life. He was obsessive, which I had no idea at tha time, and abused me sexually, mentally, physically, and emotionally." I shuddered, unable to continue for a moment. 

Jack kissed me gently. "Lass, ye survived. Ye're here now, with me. He can't hurt ye. Arin and Danny aren't judging ye. If ye need ta stop, ye can. We understand."

I met Jack's eyes again and pulled myself back together. "No. I need ta keep going. This is why I needed ta practice. I can't be falling apart this badly on tha livestream. I need ta be strong. Abuse victims need ta be heard, ta know other people know what they went through, that it's survivable. That things can be different, better for them, if they can get out." I looked at Danny and Arin again, both of them silently sitting on the couch, facing us, white knuckled and looking sad for me. I gave them a ghost of a smile and started again. "I shouldn't have ever slept with him. He was the first man I ever did, and he abused that knowledge later. He's still one of only three people who can claim I slept with them." I looked at Jack with a true smile, a slightly impish gleam in my eye. "Sean's tha third. And tha only one I don't regret. Anyway, I dated him for about a year until I couldn't take it anymore. I told him I was going ta leave him and he..." I looked down, unconsciously curling into Jack again. "He beat me until I lost consciousness, using his hands and later, tha shower curtain bar. When I was passed out, he raped me. I woke up during that and screamed, so he beat me again and choked me, then tied me, with ropes, ta tha back of his car and dragged me for about three miles. It would have been further, but tha ropes gave way at that point. A passing car stopped when they saw me, after almost hitting me. I was so beaten, bloody, and broken I barely looked like a person, and my voice was destroyed from screaming for him ta stop, for help, for someone ta end it. He sped off, hiding tha ropes, and waiting for tha call I was in tha hospital, since he was my emergency medical contact. I spent months in tha hospital, recovering. After I was finally starting ta make headway, and about ta be released, two policewomen were assigned ta come interview me. He wasn't around, so I told them everything. They detained him tha same day, after he walked past me, in group Physical Therapy without spotting me, allowing me ta get away from him and start fresh in a new apartment. Tha restraining order went in place tha same day. Three days later, he broke inta my new apartment and tried ta kidnap me from my kitchen. I beat him back with a marble rolling pin, breaking six bones before I could get away and call tha police. He's been given a thirty-five year prison sentence for attempted murder, kidnapping, breaking and entering, and obstruction of justice, for lying ta tha police. What he didn't know was he passed fifteen traffic cameras on his little drag race with me and they all caught both his car and his face, as well as me. A few corner police cameras had sound and video of it as well. He had no defense and tha hospital sent tha pictures of what I looked like right after, rape kit results, and three doctors ta testify as ta my condition when tha trial came up." I shivered again. "Unfortunately, I had already moved on ta tha next abuser. He didn't last very long though, only about a month and a half before he hit me, twice, and I snapped, hitting him back. He flew inta a rage, but I lost him in a crowd over tha weekend at tha event we were at, and had a restraining order against him before he got home Monday. I had already moved out as well." I looked back up at Danny and Arin. "Tha last one, my previous ex, was an alcoholic, which I didn't know until later, a lazy asshole, and generally a shithead. He abused me whenever I didn't do what he wanted, including spend all my money and time on him, ta let him quit his job and stay home and drink all day. He broke my collar bone, arm, and several ribs at one point when I wouldn't spend all my money on him. He didn't sexually abuse me, but he wasn't..." I searched for a word. "...inta sex, with me anyway, either. We dated about a year and a half before we ended up in Ireland and he dumped me for someone else, three weeks after we moved in together. Then I was alone for four or five months before I met Jack and we just clicked." I looked at Jack again, smiling a soft, happy smile, the pain dissipating like fog in sunshine. I leaned forward and kissed him suddenly, letting all the pent up emotion work itself out through our joined lips. His eyes got wide for a few seconds, then he melted into the kiss, seeming to lose himself in my eyes, the way I did in his at times. 

Danny coughed discretely after a few minutes. I broke the kiss and looked over at him, blushing now. Danny laughed. "I think you broke Jack." I looked back at Jack, who looked like someone had stunned him, shocked him, and he was reeling. I reached up and stroked his cheek gently, gently kissing him again, but not with so much emotion. He slowly came back from where ever the kiss had sent him to, making me smile a little brighter. Danny laughed again. "Okay, how the hell did you do that? First you fried his brain with a kiss, then you kissed him again and brought him back. What the hell?"

Arin chuckled. "That's the second time today I've seen her do that." I blushed. 

Jack reached forward and kissed my forehead. I looked at him and he winked. "Ignore them love. They're both just jealous. I get all yer kisses, as brain melting, sweet, sexy, or heart warming as they can be. And ye make me feel like ye fill me up with liquid sunshine." He smiled and pressed another kiss into my shoulder. "I love ye, lass. I'm truly sorry for yer past, even if it did get ye ta this point."

i smiled at him, then cuddled back down into his side, my head on his shoulder again. "Love ye too, Sean." I yawned hugely. "And thank ye. For caring that anything happened ta me before and for helping me deal with it now."

Jack nodded, but didn't say anything. I looked up to see Danny wiping his eyes with a tissue. I blinked. "You're really amazing, [y/n]. Even with all the absolute shit you've been through, you managed to stay classy and not trash talk the men who abused you. You only called one of them any names and somehow I think asshole and shithead are the politest things he could be called."

I chuckled softly. "Actually, Jack christened him tha Shithead. I refuse ta mention his name. That's what Jack calls him whenever he comes up in conversation. And my friends and family all call him tha asshole." I blushed. "I try not ta cling ta tha past. It's too dangerous for me ta deal with alone. It usually causes me ta go inta a full blown panic attack ta talk about this stuff."

Arin nodded. "I can see why. Listen, we want to help with the livestream. Well, Suzy and I do. When did you say it was?"

I smiled again. "We're having it tha Saturday before we leave. Ten days from yesterday, basically. At Mark's office. Bob and Wade are going ta be helping too. I hope ta stream for at least three hours." I looked down again, thinking, then grinned at Arin. "Oh, and keep this ta yerself, but I'm matching all the funds donated, dollar for dollar, so both charities get tha full amount we raise. It's going ta be an anonymous donation. Money isn't tha issue for me, not entirely. Tha charities need tha attention more. And I have ta let people see what a survivor of abuse looks like. I'm scared as hell that somehow one of my exes will see this and try at find me, but that's also why tha first livestream is going ta be from California, not Ireland. I'm hoping, by tha time I do tha next one, Felix might be willing ta help. Then it will just be an international event and no one would have ta know where I was, unless they were familiar with Jack and his channel already and know he's in Ireland." I shuddered again, in Jack's arms. "I can't handle tha thought of any of them finding me. Even if Jack's there, I'm afraid. I'm afraid of what they might try and what I might do. Ta be honest, that scares me more than what they might do, sometimes. I'm not usually violent, but..." I shivered uncontrollably, shaking like a leaf until Jack squeezed me closer and stroked my back and hair, soothing my frayed nerves. I looked at him. "I'm scared what I might do if they threatened ye, Sean."

Jack blinked, looking surprised. "Love?"

I buried my face in his neck and shoulder. "I've always been more protective of other people than myself, Sean. I can stand up for them, even when I'm too scared ta do anything ta defend myself." I swallowed back tears and looked into his face again. "I can do a lot of damage. I took Karate and kickbox. I've broken tha training dummy, making tha light that indicates a 'kill' stay on until tha battery died. When they took tha dummy apart, I had bent tha steel plate, not just tha prong, but the plate behind it. It's over an inch thick of solid steel." I shuddered. "I'm afraid I'll react without thinking, without meaning too, and permanently do something I can't mentally come back from." I started shaking again, and buried my head again. "It nearly happened when I was attacked and defended myself with tha rolling pin, even though tha guy ended up being okay later. I had a massive panic attack on tha stand when that was brought up at his trial and had ta be sedated. Tha judge was extremely kind and let me present tha facts on that over a recorded statement after that, with a doctor confirming what I said as well as that tha injuries were not at all life threatening ta tha man in question. Tha security footage of him entering tha apartment through tha window, wielding a knife and then pulling a gun out made any charges against me disappear right away, especially since I was in a police safe house."

Jack lifted my chin to look in my eyes. "We're Okay. Ye're okay. Ye're safe. I'm safe. Nothing bad is going ta happen, and if it does, I'm here ta help ye through it. Ye don't have ta defend me, I can take care of myself. And if yer worried about it, we can move. My address isn't easy ta find, but some people have found me at home in tha past, and I've been thinking about moving anyway. We could look for a house, together, someplace else." 

I smiled faintly. "Thank ye, sweetie. I doubt we need ta do that, but just knowing yer willing..." I closed my eyes and leaned into him once again. "It makes a big difference. And I would happily move in with ye, if ye want."

Jack grinned at me now. "Good. We'll talk more about this later, in private, okay? I have been starting ta feel tha need ta move soon anyway."

I nodded, then just settled, letting my thoughts and feelings calm down, fighting the mental exhaustion dealing with my past was leaving in its place. Jack watched me closely, humming slightly, under his breath, making sure I was okay. Danny and Arin were thinking, watching both of us, not saying anything for a few minutes either. Brian came over, looking to see what was going on and asking what we were planning to record that day, seeing if he could help us get set up or if we needed anything. Danny smiled at him. "Thanks for asking Brian. Maybe we should sit here and figure that out. We've been talking about some pretty heavy shit, and I think all of us need a break. What time is it getting to be?"

Brian nodded. "I could tell. Everybody looks kind of tense and the atmosphere was heavy and sad." Brian looked at all of us, then focused on me, in particular. "It had to do with your past again, didn't it, [y/n]?"

I nodded, not moving away from Jack this time. Jack just cuddled me closer, hugging me tight. "She's dealing with a load of anxiety about a lot of things. She wants ta do a livestream ta help abuse victims, with Mark and his team, and really anyone who can help, but she's afraid at tha same time. Her past just keeps nipping at her heels, these last few days." 

I could hear the smile in Danny's voice. "I still think you're really brave, babe. And count me in, at least for part of the day. I don't think NSP has any performances that day, or the night before, so it would just be a studio day, if we even meet up anyway. What charities are you going to be supporting?"

I turned slightly, looking at the room, several other Grumps had wandered over, including Ross, Matt, and Ryan. I smiled faintly for a few seconds at them. "Tha National Domestic Violence Abuse Hotline and tha Crisis Textline. That's why I'm going ta talk about my past on tha stream too. I wish..."

Jack hugged me as my voice trailed off. I looked at him again. "I wish ye had been brave enough ta use them at the time too, or at least known about them. Ye're right, they do need more exposure so people who are in tha kinds of situations ye've been in know about them and can get help."

I nodded. "I didn't know about them at tha time. I don't know if I would have been brave enough ta call or text, but I didn't even know they existed. And I was lucky. I did survive. Not everyone does." I shivered again, then looked at the floor unable to meet anyone's eyes. "I wished a few times I hadn't, at least until I met Jack."

Jack went still. I looked at him, and he had gone dead pale and looked shaken. I looked down at the floor again, feeling horrible for admitting that, putting that burden on Jack. Arin whistled. "Jesus. I mean, it's not surprising, but to hear you admit it... It's kind of like a sucker punch to the gut."

I went pale and shook my head. "No, it's not. A sucker punch ta tha gut feels a lot different. This is more of an emotional slap in tha face."

Jack suddenly unfroze, pulling me as close as he could, squeezing me tight. "Love, please, don't ever think that again. I can't handle it. Ye're important, especially ta me. And ye did survive."

I nodded, soothing Jack by running a hand along his jaw, snuggled in close, letting him feel how close I was, and following his steady breathing and heartbeat. My free hand rested on his heart again. "Yes, love, I did survive. And I'm here with ye now. I'm okay. I'm sorry for telling ye that."

Jack caught my hand stroking his jaw with one hand, bringing my palm to his lips for a quick kiss before he let it go. "No, [y/n]. I asked ye not ta shut me out, ta let me know. It just shook me more than I was expecting. Then, when ye said it wasn't like a sucker punch ta tha gut, more like a slap in tha face, I..." He shook his head, as though clearing it. "It all started ta really sink in, I think. I mean, on an emotional level, not just an intellectual one." He sighed.

Ryan cleared his throat. "Count me in for the livestream. I mean, after Daniel..."

I looked at him, confused, but everyone else was nodding. Matt just looked at the floor, sorrow clear on his face. I looked at Jack, looking for answers. Jack murmured a response in my ear. "I'll tell ye later, love. He was a friend, a really close friend, of Mark, Ryan, and Matt. He committed suicide a few years ago." I swallowed and nodded. 

Matt, looking subdued, spoke up as well. "Yeah, I'll help too. What time is it going to start?"

I blushed. "Shit. We forgot to set a time. Um, can I get back ta all of ye on that? It's probably going ta be fairly early, like hopefully before noon, but I don't know all tha details yet."

Everyone smiled and nodded. The other grumps all agreed to help as well, planning to come and go throughout the day, promoting the stream on the channel, Twitter, Facebook, and from the NSP accounts as well and on all their personal accounts.. I thanked everyone and looked at the time. It was eleven twenty. I sighed and turned to Danny and Arin. "We best be getting ta tha recording soon. Tha whole morning's almost gone as it is. Did ye decide what game we were going ta play?"

Arin grinned at me. "Well, we have a few choices. We can either play Abzu, which is really calm and pretty, so we can all just talk comfortably, or we can play something more traditional. Do you have any suggestions?"

I grinned. "A couple. Have ye ever played DarkStone on tha channel? It's an old PlayStation game, remastered on Steam for tha PC. It's a dungeon crawler, and a personal favorite of mine. Or there's a game called Super Bomb Rush!, on Steam, that looks ta be interesting. Actually, Coffence and World Ta Tha West look good on Steam as well, if ye want newer games." I looked at Jack. "What do ye think, Sean?"

Jack smiled at me, then kissed me. "I'll play whatever ye want. I trust yer recommendations."

Danny raised his eyebrows at Jack. "Wow. That's a lot of trust."

Jack laughed. "Well, yeah, I guess. But she's every bit as much of a gamer as I am. I'll leave tha decision ta ye guys and her though."

I sighed happily and tucked my head into the hollow of Jack's shoulder and neck. "I'm game for whatever. I just suggested a few games I thought might be good, since ye asked me. I'm generally not a huge horror game fan, but I will play them occasionally."

Danny and Arin sat back and started looking over the titles I suggested, throwing in a few others that they thought looked good. Jack and I just waited, cuddling. The other grumps had all headed back off to their desks, to work. I closed my eyes, feeling exhausted, and listened to Jack's steady heartbeat and even breathing, nearly lulled to sleep. In fact I was so zoned out, I missed Danny and Arin coming to a decision half an hour later. Jack gave me a gentle kiss, bringing me back to reality however, when they were all ready to start. I blushed a little, a bare dusting of color on my cheeks, and smiled at Jack, my eyebrow raised. He smiled back. "We're ready ta start. Or ta get lunch, if yer hungry, then play all afternoon. We weren't sure what ye would prefer ta do."

I thought for a minute and looked at the time. Noon. I sighed. "Well, I'm not starved, but it might be less disruptive ta eat first, then play. Maybe we could order some food and get tha game ready ta go, adjust tha camera setup and mics, and generally just get ready while we wait for it?"

Arin grinned. "Smart. Sounds like a plan. What do you guys want? There's a pretty good pizza place around the corner that delivers to us, or a sub shop close by, if that sounds better. There's a bunch of other places, too, but those sound the best to me today."

Jack grinned. "Pizza. Pizza's always good."

I nodded. "Sounds fine. I would like extra olives, mushrooms, spinach, pineapple, and chicken or beef on mine."

Jack kissed me again. "I knew there was a reason I loved ye. Same for me. Definitely chicken."

Arin grinned at us. "You got it. Danny?"

Danny laughed. "Yeah, that sounds pretty amazing. Maybe beef and chicken though?"

Arin shrugged. "Two extra large pizzas coming right up. You guys want wings too? They're pretty awesome from this place."

Jack nodded eagerly. "Not too spicy though, at least for me. No ghost pepper or anything."

I chuckled and rubbed Jack's cheek. He looked at me and smiled, making me lose my train of thought. He leaned forward and kissed my nose. I smiled at him, happy and content for the moment. Arin had stepped away to call the food order in. Danny was ignoring us, setting up the camera and adjusting the microphones, not being rude, just getting ready for later. Arin got the game setup after he came back. We were playing DarkStone. I stayed in Jack's lap, curled up, and closed my eyes until we were ready. I think I actually fell asleep for a little while while we waited for the food, because I missed the conversation Jack had with Danny, that he told me about later. Jack was softly humming and Danny overheard him, telling him he should do a jam session with StarBomb before we left, especially when Jack said he'd rather play the drums than sing, but he wanted to hear me sing. They set a time up for the day before our livestream.

I woke back up when I smelled the food. Jack grinned at me and kissed my nose. "I was just about ta wake ye, lass. Tha food just got here. Do ye want any wings, or just tha pizza?"

I yawned, rubbing my eyes. "Just a couple of slices of pizza for now. I don't feel great."

Jack looked worried. "Love?"

I stayed cuddled against him as I looked up into his face. "I'm okay, I promise. Sometimes my stomach acts funny after a panic attack is all. That and my monthlies sometimes kill my appetite. I'm sure that's all this is."

Jack looked at me, clearly worried, but nodded and slowly got up, settling me in the chair while he grabbed us both some food, then came back over and handed me both plates. "Hold these for a minute, love." I nodded and took them both, then squeaked a little as Jack lifted me up, sat down with me still in his arms, and settled me in his lap. "That's better, lass. If ye aren't feeling well, ye just snuggle inta me, okay? Jackaboy's here for ye."

I smiled and handed Jack his plate of food, then slowly started eating my own, taking tiny bites, picking toppings off one at a time. Jack watched me eat, still looking concerned about me. I managed to get down about a slice and a half before I had to set the rest aside, for fear of throwing up. Jack started rubbing my back, making me curl into him again, smiling and humming my thanks. He smiled and went back to eating with one hand as he rubbed my back with the other. 

After lunch we started playing DarkStone. Actually, I was given the controller while everyone else watched and commented. I locked into super focused mode and soon lost myself in the game, not noticing when Danny and Arin broke the episodes up. I do remember occasionally Jack would reach over and pat my knee or rub my arm. Eventually, Jack brought me back from the game zone by gently kissing me and taking the controller from me. I blinked owlishly at him, making him chuckle. "Love, it's time ta stop now. Ye did great. I can see why ye like that game, especially if ye played it a while back."

I nodded, relaxing into his touch. "Yeah. It's got a huge nostalgia factor for me. And honestly, it's still pretty clever for a game this old. So, what did I miss? Did I remember ta talk like I was supposed ta?"

Arin laughed. "You act like you weren't here."

I looked at Jack, who just hugged me close then kissed my shoulder. "Ye did great, love. Ye were somewhat quiet, but not too bad. I could tell ye zoned out after tha first few minutes though. Actually, ye were perfect. Ye let us talk about tha game while ye played, but still managed ta add some really good commentary." He smiled at me again and rested his head on my shoulder, still hugging me close. 

I grinned at him. "Well, good." I peeked over at Arin and Danny, who looked bemused, and chuckled. "We did tell ye I'm a gamer. I tend ta get inta tha gamer zone and totally tune everything out. For hours on end. I often have no idea afterward what I said, outside of tha game or what happened around me." I looked down, and hugged Jack, suddenly needing his soothing presence as the past once again loomed up in front of me. I buried my head in his neck again before mumbling the next part. "It's part of how I coped with my Dad and some of tha abuse. I mentally shut it out, going inta a separate head space where it was all about tha game, or my book, or whatever I could mentally use ta escape. It's actually how my storytelling started."

Jack rubbed my back again, then stroked a hand down my cheek. He didn't say anything out loud, just shifted so he could look into my eyes, comforting me with the message of love I could easily read there. Danny swore. "Fuck. That sucks. I mean, not that you found a way to mentally escape, or that you're a gamer, or your writing. Just that you had to figure that shit out for yourself. That you _needed_ to do that." He shook his head. "It sucks that anyone needs to fucking do that, let alone someone as awesome as you are."

I blushed brightly. "Thank you Danny. You're awesome too." Jack chuckled and gave me a quick kiss. I looked at him, humor overtaking the pain and fear in my eyes. He raised an eyebrow, clearly asking what was amusing me. I grinned at him. "Ye're awesome too, love. Even if I was tempted ta tell ye otherwise."

Jack laughed, his head thrown back in amusement. "Ye brat. I love ye."

I smiled and kissed his throat. "I knew ye'd like that." 

Arin laughed. "You two, that was fucking adorable and hilarious. How the hell did you make insulting each other sound so sweet?"

I looked at him. "We're talented like that. Besides, that wasn't really insulting. Trust me, ye'll know when I insult someone. Probably."

All three men looked at me curiously. "Probably? How will we only probably know?"

I giggled. "I'm creative, have an enormous vocabulary, and have been known ta smile sweetly and look completely innocent while hurling pretty biting comments. Oh, and I throw insults around in multiple languages. But not all tha other languages I smatter in are insults." I giggled again. "I have also been known ta look and sound like I'm throwing an insult when I'm really complimenting ye. Like Sean said, I'm a brat."

Jack chuckled and booped my nose with a finger. "Not usually. At least not that I've seen." Jack wrapped his arms around me, hugging me from behind, just holding me close.

I giggled again and leaned in closer to whisper directly in his ear. "Ye haven't seen me get sassy with my brothers yet. Or talk ta most of my friends."

Jack smiled. "Okay, that I can believe. Especially from tha banter ye had going with yer friend, when we visited her."

I laughed outright. "Sean, love, that was nothing. As much as ye can be a shit ta yer friends, I'm a load worse."

Arin looked at and grinned. "You know, [y/n], if I didn't know better I would swear you were either Irish or British, just based on the slang you use. I'm not even talking about your accent."

I blushed and looked down, embarrassed. "Um, yeah. I have always read a lot of book by authors who are from Ireland and tha UK, and ta be honest, Australia. I tend ta use tha slang without thinking about it. Sorry. I can try ta stop if ye need me ta."

Danny laughed. "It's fine. I mean, we can totally understand what you're saying, so just talk however you're comfortable. Hell, we're both used to hearing it, from Ross, among other people."

Arin nodded. "Yeah. I just noticed, that was all. We have had an intern, Jack Walsh, who's from Ireland and he's harder to understand than you are. He's back in Ireland right now though, otherwise I'd introduce you to him."

I nodded, smiling. Jack hugged me and kissed the tip of my nose. "Ye're so thoughtful, lass. And sweet." I turned my face to him, leaning in close. He grinned at me. I raised an eyebrow at him. He leaned forward an inch and kissed me. I forgot everything else for the moment, letting my emotions flow. When we finally broke apart, I took a breath then started peppering him with kisses again. Jack pulled me back in again for another long kiss. This time I broke the kiss, feeling a little dazed and like my lips were bruised. Jack and I rested our foreheads against each other, just trying to unscramble our thoughts and breathe. We both closed our eyes, swallowing feelings. I was a little overwhelmed, but didn't honestly care. 

Suzy's voice brought me back to the present. "Wow. That was pretty intense."

I blushed again. "Yeah. Sorry. Ye didn't need ta see that."

Suzy laughed. "It was just kissing. Even if it was intensely emotional, it was still pretty tame. The entire office has seen each other make out with various people over time. Hell, Arin and I have been a lot more, um, showy a few times."

Danny cracked up. "Yeah, you have. A few times when I walked in, I thought I was going to go blind or was walking into a porn movie."

Arin smacked his shoulder. "You liked it and you know it."

Danny grabbed his arm, looking wounded. "Ow! Arin, knock it off." 

I looked at both of them and sat up, crossing my arms, giving them a stern look. Suzy and Jack were stifling laughter. Arin and Danny both looked a little sheepish. Finally, Arin hung his head. "Sorry for hitting you Dan. I'll behave now." 

I nodded and settled back against Jack, snuggling into his arms again, earning myself another kiss. I sighed contentedly and closed my eyes again for a few seconds. Then, without opening them, I told Arin to knock it off. He made a scoffing noise. "I know ye were flipping me off. And ye were going tha smack Danny again. Danny, don't gloat. Honestly, tha two of ye act like ye're five years old."

Suzy burst out laughing, making me open my eyes just in time to see both Arin and Danny looking both stunned and like little boys who just got caught being naughty by their mom. Danny looked over at me then. "How the hell did you know what we were thinking? Or doing for that matter? Your eyes were closed. That's almost creepy."

I smirked. "I'm psychic. How do ye think?"

Jack chuckled quietly behind me. I looked at him and when I caught his eye, he winked. "That explains how ye always read my mind, love."

I laughed quietly and leaned up to his ear, nibbled his earlobe gently, kissing it as well, and whispering, soft as a breath, "No, Sean. Ye're just easy ta figure out. Half tha time all ye think about is sex. But that's okay, ye make me think about it a lot more too."

Jack blushed brightly, ducking his head into my shoulder, trying to hide his sudden embarrassment. I just giggled, feeling his 'interest' growing beneath my bottom as well. He squirmed a little as I shifted, just slightly, making my butt brush his boner. He bit his lip, hard, which I was the only one to see, since he was hiding his face against me. I patted his back.

Danny was watching us. "I have no idea what you just said, but whatever it was must have been pretty sexy for Jack to get that flustered that fast. I'm impressed."

I laughed as Jack groaned a little. I turned toward Danny again. "Actually, I just said I could read jack pretty clearly. And kissed his ear, which I didn't know he liked that much."

Jack wrapped his arms around me and shifted again, trying to either relieve the pressure of his suddenly too tight jeans or get some friction going, I wasn't sure which. His breath hitched a little and he sounded almost pained when he whispered to me. "Lass, ye're killing me. Everything ye do is sexy. I had no idea my ears were that sensitive either, until ye did that."

I nodded and smiled sweetly at him, rubbing his back still. Meanwhile, Suzy had walked over to Arin, kissing him. When they broke apart, Danny grinned. "On that note, I think we're done for the day. Jack, [y/n], do you need a ride back to your hotel? I can take you both, I think, or you could ask Ryan. I think he would have room."

We nodded. Jack had used the moment Danny was talking to get better control, so he sounded almost normal when he answered for us. "Thanks Danny. We'll go ask him in a minute. Ye can head out. I'm sure ye have dinner plans."

Danny chuckled. "As a matter of fact, yes, I do. My Mom is in town. I'm taking her out to dinner. Have a good evening guys. Oh, and Jack, if you need any condoms, I have some extras at my desk. Help yourselves."

I blushed and Jack tried to hide in my side again. Arin laughed then turned to Suzy. "Come on Suz. Let's go get some food and have a night in. What do you think about a movie marathon, Chinese food, and cuddles on the couch at home?"

Suzy nodded, stood up, and pulled his hand, trying to get him to move faster and follow her. I smiled at them as they left, then turned to Jack. "Love, do ye want ta call a cab or ask Ryan for a ride? Also, let's go grab a few condoms, since Danny offered. I mean, maybe they'll hold up better than what we've got now."

Jack swallowed, looking guilty for a minute, then nodded, gently moving me and standing up. "Ye wait here, lass. I'll go. Ye look like ye need a nap, so close yer eyes and lean back. I'll be back in a minute and then we can decide what we want ta do this evening."

I smiled up at him and nodded. "Okay, Sean. What time is it? Do ye know?"

Jack looked at his phone. "It's half gone five. Ye played for over four hours, lass. Did ye know that?" I shook my head. Jack smiled, leaned forward, kissed my softly, brush the hair off my forehead, and straightened back up. "Now, close yer eyes. Good lass. I'll be right back. I love ye."

I relaxed into the overstuffed chair I was sitting in and curled up, leaning over and resting my head on the arm. I had my eyes closed and I shifted the pillow so it was under my head, yawning hugely. I fell asleep in a flash. I woke up to Jack's gentle kiss and him lifting me up from the seat. I stretched and looked at him, sleep clouding my brain for a minute. "Sean? Wha's going on?" I yawned again, a jaw cracking, huge yawn that. 

Jack rested his hand on my shoulder after he settled in the chair under me, laying me back across his lap. "Easy, lass. Are ye okay? That yawn looked like it might have hurt, it was so big. Ye just cuddle inta me and relax again. Ryan wants ta drive us, so he's just getting his stuff finished up before he joins us. Do ye need ta go back ta sleep?"

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "I'll be all right, love. I'm just tired. All this socialization, stress, and emotional upheaval is just draining me a bit. It's honestly making me feel a bit off. I'm afraid I might be coming down with a cold too. And, no, I can wait ta sleep for a bit. But I am comfy, so i don't want ta move right now, if ye don't mind."

Jack smiled, looking happy, mostly, and a little concerned. "Of course, lass. Ye just stay where ye are until Ryan gets over here. Tell ye what, why don't I rub yer shoulders and back until he finishes, ta help ye feel better. I'm sorry ye feel bad, sweetheart. Is there anything else I can do ta help ye feel better?"

I shook my head, closing my eyes again. "I really will be okay, Sean. I just have a headache, can't breath through my nose very well, and don't have much appetite. It could even be allergies, for all I know. For all that Ireland gets rain all tha time and is very green, tha pollen at home doesn't seem ta bother me near as much as some of what tha States have, pollen wise. I used ta have terrible trouble with spring allergies, feeling off for months. I can handle a couple of weeks of this. And a back rub would be lovely, but ye really don't have ta."

Jack's smile brightened, most of the worry behind his eyes fading. "[Y/N], I know I don't have ta. I want ta. I want ye ta relax and feel better. It makes me relax and feel better. Now, just get as comfy as ye can and let me help ye. Do ye want ta stop for some allergy medication somewhere, on tha way back ta tha hotel?"

I shook my head and shifted just enough to rest my arms on the armrest and prop my head on them, turning my face toward Jack's body. He gently reached down and started rubbing my back, concentrating on the lower back and my neck and shoulders. He worked the knots out of my lower back completely, making me feel much better, then he moved on to my shoulders. I softly hummed my approval, my eyes barely open. Ryan laughed when he came over and saw us. "Guys, you're so cute together. [Y/N], you look like a giant cat, purring under Jack's touch. The humming sound even sounds a bit like a purr. Jack, you look so happy, it's amazing. And you look slightly love-struck."

Jack flushed, his ears and cheeks getting just a little redder. "Ye didn't need ta add that last bit, Ryan. And I know I look happy. I am happy. Everyone keeps commenting on it too. Now, are ye ready ta roll? We're both ready whenever ye are."

Ryan nodded and I caught a suspiciously sly look in his eyes. "Yep. You guys can go ahead out to the parking lot, if you want. I have to lock up, so I'll be a minute." We nodded and stood up, Jack helping me when I would have fallen because my leg was asleep.

I leaned on Jack as we made our way down the stairs of the building, waiting by the door at the bottom of the stairs. Ryan was there just a few seconds behind us, seemingly full of energy. He shooed us out the door, then locked it as soon as we all got clear. He led us over to his car and had us get in the back. I noticed the front seat was buried in various piles of items, seemingly random objects and clothes, mostly. I asked him a question. "What's all that for, Ryan?"

He grinned. "It's stuff from skits and sketches Matt and I have done that I'm supposed to take to our storage place. I keep forgetting. I'm hoping by leaving it in the car, I'll actually remember to take it in one of these days. Now, you two just sit back and get comfortable back there. I have a couple of stops to make on the way, if you don't mind."

Jack shook his head, pulling me close. "Nope, that's fine. Actually, could ye stop at a pharmacy someplace? We need ta pick up some stuff. [Y/N] is either sick, possibly from tha convention, or having allergy trouble. I want ta get her some tissues, medicine, and stuff ta make her feel better." 

Ryan nodded enthusiastically. "Sure thing. Hey [y/n], I'm sorry you don't feel well. Why don't you and Jack try to take a catnap until we get to the drugstore? I can wake one of you up to go get what you need. You both look tired."

I looked at Jack. He did indeed look tired. I scooted closer, hugged him, and rested my head on his chest. "I'll nap if ye will, Jack." He smiled, wrapped his arms around me, and closed his eyes leaning back in the seat to rest his head on the back headrest. I closed my eyes, breathing in the calmness and sent loving thoughts towards him, drifting off to sleep almost immediately. Just before I fell asleep, I felt Jack's breathing shift to his gentle sleep pattern and smiled to myself. 

Ryan woke us both up when he pulled into a CVS. Jack and I both decided to go in. I wandered around, grabbing a few chocolate bars, a bag of almonds, a package of pads, and two boxes of condoms. I met Jack at the front of the store. He grinned when he looked at my purchases. "Lass, ye think like I do. I got a box too."

I growled and in a oddly sexy voice, I leaned close and answered him. "Good. That should last us a few days."

Jack burst out laughing and linked arms with me as we made our way back to Ryan's car. We got back in and resumed our snuggling. Ryan grinned at us. "You all set now? Let's get moving." We nodded and before long, both of us drifted off to sleep again, only to be awakened by the barking of a dog. I was confused when I looked around. I had no idea where we were. I turned to Jack.

"Ha ha, Ryan. Ye said ye'd drive us home, and ye took us ta yer house."

Ryan grinned. "Yup. Matt and I are kidnapping the two of you for a while. But don't worry. We just want to hang out for a bit, then we'll make sure you get back to the hotel. It's been a long time since we hung out with you, Jack and we couldn't let the opportunity slip away. Forgive me?"

I yawned and waved a hand. "I may be a bit of a dud tonight. If so, I'm sorry. But we can definitely stick around for a little while."

Jack nodded, then looked at me, concern clear on his face again. "Lass, are ye sure yer okay?" 

I sighed. "Just sleepy, stuffy, and achy. I'll be fine. That's also why I needed ta go in tha tha store."

Jack looked at my bag, realization dawning on his face. I was having mild cramps. He nodded and kissed my cheek, then helped me out of the car. We followed Ryan inside, where Matt was waiting with a pan of lasagna and a salad for dinner. Our friends got plates out for us and everybody grabbed some food, then we settled in for some conversation, and, after we finished eating, some video games. We played several different competitive games, including Mario Kart. Jack was keeping a very close eye on me, and after about three hours, called a halt to the evening. "Guys, it's been a lot of fun, but my sweet lass here needs ta take some medicine and get some sleep. She's exhausted. It's been a long day, and ta be honest, I am pretty much done in too. I promise, we'll try ta hang out with ye more before we have ta leave, okay? But for now, we need ta get back ta tha hotel and go ta bed."

Ryan nodded. "I figured. Okay, we'll hold you to that promise Jack. Now, do you want me to drive you, or do you want to ride home in an Uber?"

I looked at Jack, silently voting for the Uber. He nodded at me. "Ye stay here, Ryan. Thanks for tha fun evening. We'll call for a ride so ye don't have ta drive so far."

Ryan looked relieved at that and Jack used hus phone to call a car. The app said it would be less than five minutes, so we hugged both men goodbye, gathered our things, and headed out of the apartment, down the stairs, and out to the parking lot, arriving just as our ride showed up. I grinned and hauled Jack into the back seat, telling the driver where to take us. Jack smiled at me and raised an eyebrow. "Sean, sweetie, I wanted ta take an Uber because now we can make out without worrying. I want ye. I need ye. I love ye. Kiss me, please."

Jack smiled at me and nodded, swallowing thickly. "Yer wish is my command, love." He leaned in and met me halfway. We started kissing, the kisses gradually getting more heated and sexier until we were making out passionately by the time we arrived at the hotel. We paid the driver, tipping her well, grabbed our bags, and practically ran in the hotel. As soon as the elevator doors closed behind us, we were making out again, hot and heavy. We fumbled around a little when we got to the door of the suite, trying to get in without separating. Eventually, we opened the door and both of us immediately started stripping as soon as we got the door closed again behind us. Jack was already hard and I was just as anxious as he was. We dragged ourselves into the bedroom, completely naked, bring the condoms with us. Jack opened the first box right away, slipping one on as he nipped and teased his way across my shoulders and up and down my neck and jaw. 

I moaned and reached for him, running my hands down his chest, stopping briefly at his nipples, teasing them slightly, the trailing my hands down his abdomen, tracing the muscles and following his happy trail ever downward. He grabbed my hands before they got to his cock, which looked almost painfully hard now. It was throbbing just slightly, almost seeming to pulse with his heartbeats. "Sean, please. I want ye, now. Please..." My voice sounded deep and sultry as I moaned out my plea. 

Jack swallowed and nodded, pulling me closer and pushing both of us on the bed. He lined up with me just as he did this and the gentle impact on the bed drive him into me. I bucked and moaned, loudly, almost embarrassingly needy sounding. Jack grinned wolfishly. "That's right lass, let me hear ye. Do ye like it when I nip at yer neck, play with yer breasts, pound ye inta tha mattress? What do ye want me ta do ta ye tonight?"

I panted. "Yes, all of that. Sean. Fuck me. Fuck me hard. Oh sweet Jaysus. Fill me up with yer wonderful, huge dick. Make me scream."

Jack growled deep in his throat. "Okay. Ye asked for this." When he moved suddenly, picking up the pace, I cried out. He shifted around trying to find that magic spot from earlier in the day again. When he hit it, I fell apart in his arms instantly. He kept going, driving into the spot over and over again, pushing me through four orgasms, making a complete mess of the bed again. By the time I climaxed for the fourth time, Jack was cumming himself. He flopped down, spent, too tired to move. I could feel him, still half hard, inside me, still hitting that spot, but not hard enough to make me orgasm again. I sighed and pulled him close, cuddling his upper body into mine. We both drifted to sleep for a little while. I woke up to a very hard, excited member pushing into that magic spot again, making my toes curl. Jack appeared to still be asleep. I was rapudly overheating, my brain melting. I quickly rolled us over and pulled off Jack just long enough to change condoms, putting the fresh one on swiftly, then remounted him and moved so his dick was in that magic place once more. He woke up after my first orgasm. He drive me through several more over the course of the next hour until we were both boneless with exhaustion, completely fucked out. I had just enough strength to crawl to the bathroom and get a washcloth to clean us both us. Jack dragged the nasty blankets off the bed while I was gone, leaving behind the clean sheets and a light blanket. I helped him wash up and we both collapsed on the bed, crawling up to the pillows. 

We grabbed our phones, checked our emails quickly, planning to set alarms and go right to sleep. Jack however had an email from Matthias, a reply to one he had sent earlier. Matthias was asking to meet up the next day, bright and early, so Jack could film with Team Edge. He told me about it as he replied. Then we both set our alarms for six am, put our phones on the chargers, and rolled over, snuggling into each other, wrapping our arms and legs together. I pulled the blanket over both of us just as Jack fell asleep. I was only a few breaths behind him. Neither of us woke up again until our alarms called us awake in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so my pre-planning helps, but the story still slips away from much of the outlined plans. I think the only chapters I already have concrete plans will be the ones I can keep in line. Damn.
> 
> Oh, and yeah! It didn't take a fucking month to update! Even with the week long, unexpected hospital stay and me being pretty sick in here! :p (Hopefully, they will let me go soon!)
> 
> And as always, if you see a mistake, sing out -- I wrote this entirely from my phone, so there may be some typos and shit. I'm sorry. Also, long chapter takes a longer time. 
> 
> Have a fab day everyone!


	27. Edge Lords *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Team Edge Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LA Day 3 -- Friday after Comic Con started/ second Friday in California

Jack and I woke up cuddled together, when both our phones alarms went off at six AM. Neither of us really wanted to get up yet, so we groaned, rolling into each other and cuddled closer. Neither of us had made a move to turn the alarms off, so they continued to buzz, getting louder and more insistent until neither of us could stand them any more and we separated to go shut them off. I yawned hugely as I sat up, feeling tired and a little achy this morning. I was starting to worry that my period still hadn't started, even though I was having the cramps, achiness, and general fatigue I usually felt when my period was underway. I sat on the edge of the bed and shiver slightly in the cool air of the room, stress and worry adding to my chill. Jack immediately noticed and came over to my side, hugging me close. "Love? Are ye okay? Are ye still feeling under tha weather? I can call Matthias and ask him ta wait until this afternoon ta meet up, if ye need me ta just help ye feel better today."

I smiled and snuggled closer to Jack. "Nope. I'm just not awake yet and a little cold from climbing out from under tha blankets. Plus, I lost my warm snuggle buddy. I'll be fine, Sean. Really."

Jack looked a little skeptical but let it go for the moment. "Well, if ye insist ye're alright, let's go get showered and head out. Matthias is picking us for breakfast in twenty minutes."

I nodded, still snuggled into Jack's side and smiling. I hummed softly, a noise of pure happiness and contentment. Jack just chuckled and kissed my forehead. We both got up, almost unwillingly, and headed for the bathroom, grabbing clothes for the day. I picked out a sleeveless blouse and pair of shorts, a concession to the heat, and grabbed some clean underwear. After both of us had clothes, we started our shower, slowly coming more and more awake as the water washed over us and cleared the last of the sleepiness from our minds. We knew we had a tight timeline, so we kept the shower strictly for cleaning up, other than the occasional cuddle or kiss. By the time we got out, were dressed, and had gathered what we thought we might need for the day, it was time to go. I helped Jack tuck his hair under a ball cap, giving him a sweet kiss as I did. "All set, babe? Ye look great, by tha way, but I think ye might want ta grab some cooler clothes ta change inta later. It's going ta be a hot day. Ye're going ta cook in those jeans."

Jack made a face. "I don't really have any with me, except swim trunks."

I grinned at him. "Well, we best plan on doing some shopping while we're here then, soon. Ye need something cooler. For today, bring tha trunks. Ye never know, Team Edge might be planning something that ye would need them for anyway. We can put them in yer backpack. I already added my sunscreen." I stopped for a minute. "Hmm." I walked over to my bag and pulled out my own swim wear and added it the bag, a simple black suit and vivid swim skirt with a gauzy overlarge shirt to wear as a coverup if I wanted. I smiled at Jack as I loaded them in the bag along side his trunks. He blinked at me, smiling back but surprised. "Ye never know, Sean. Maybe we'll end up swimming or something today. I want ta be ready, just in case. Now, let's go. Matthias is probably already down in tha lobby waiting."

Jack grinned and hauled me closer, startling a small squeak from me at the unexpectedness of the move. "Let him wait. I wanna kiss ye first, then we can go." He gently took my chin in his hand and lifted it up, drawing my mouth into his for the kiss. I melted into him, time and place just dropping away from my mind. All I could feel, think, see was Jack and this kiss. I felt dazed and stunned when he gently drew back again and clung to him, feeling a little disoriented and dizzy. Jack looked a little stunned himself. We took a few seconds to recover, just holding each other close, wordlessly, until we both felt strong enough to let go of each other. Jack grabbed my hand, holding it as we walked to the elevator, then wrapped his arms around my waist while we rode down to the lobby. I rested my head on his shoulder, just enjoying him being close. As soon as the elevator doors opened, Jack spotted Matthias. I was nervous and feeling a little shy about meeting him, but I knew I could handle it with Jack there. He dragged me over, still with one arm around my waist, to introduce us properly. "Come on love. Come meet Matthias. Matthias, this is my lovely girlfriend, [Y/N], or [Y/P/N], if ye are looking for her books. She's a writer."

Matthias grinned at me. "I recognize the name. Also Jack, I watched the videos you posted with her. She seemed sweet in them. Hi, [Y/n]! Welcome to LA. It's great to meet you."

I blushed and shook the hand Matthias was offering, voicing a very subdued and quiet greeting of my own. "H-hi. Nice to meet ye too." I cuddled closer to Jack, feeling my shyness trying to overwhelm me. Jack just hugged me, still one armed, and looked into my face. He looked so worried I couldn't help but smile softly at him. "Sorry. Just feeling shy. I'm okay." 

Jack nodded and kissed my forehead, resting his lips against my skin for a long moment before looking at Matthias again. "Tha lass will warm up ta ye soon enough. She's really, really shy. It's a problem for her, along with some pretty bad anxiety issues." Jack hugged me again, looking worriedly at me. "Are going ta be okay lass? Ye'll be meeting several more people, but if ye need ta hang back a bit, ye won't upset anyone."

I looked into Jack's eyes, a smile ghosting across my lips. "I'll be okay, sweetie. If I start ta have a problem, I'll let ye know. Thanks for worrying, but ye should be having fun with yer friends, not worrying about me. I'm good at hanging back when I need ta. And I stuck my anxiety medicine in yer bag." I leaned forward and gently kissed Jack on the cheek, my hand coming up to stroke his cheek and jaw gently. "I can handle this. Ye won't be far away either."

Jack nodded, looking a little less stressed. "Good. It helps ta know ye brought yer pills." We both looked up when we heard Matthias chuckle. I blushed and hid my face in Jack's shoulder and chest, realizing we had gotten lost in each other and forgotten about the rest of the world again. Jack looked up from me to face his friend, blushing slightly. "Sorry about that. We sometimes forget what's going on around us. Just let us know if ye need ta talk ta us and we're doing that."

Matthias waved a hand and smiled. "Nah. You guys were fine. I'm just amused. Amanda and I do that all the time. Now, come on you two. Amanda and Luna are waiting to meet you and I'm ready to get some food." He started to lead us out to his car and stopped for a minute, turning back to face us. "Uh, [y/n], do babies bother you? I mean..."

I peeked out from Jack's side with a wide smile on my face. "I love kids. They never make me nervous. I get shy around adults because of some shit that happened ta me in tha past, mostly a lot of abuse. And I have social anxiety and some issues, but kids have never triggered me yet." 

Jack laughed. "Ye are really good with little ones, love." He chuckled. "All ye have ta do is read ta them, or tell stories ta them, and they love ye ta bits. Like yer friend's son." 

I blushed and grinned. "Arthur is adorable. And he liked ye too, even if ye couldn't understand anything tha poor lad said ta ye." I giggled. "Ye were so confused, but it was really sweet." I looked over at Matthias. "How old is yer daughter, Matthias?"

Matthias grinned and looked proud. "Luna is almost a year old now." 

I smiled back at him, still cuddled tight into Jack's side. "I bet she's really sweet. Ye certainly seem ta be, from what Jack's told me." I blushed a little and looked at the floor for a minute. "I haven't checked out yer channel, or rather, channels, on YouTube yet, but until I met Jack, pretty much tha only things I did watch on YouTube were Good Mythical Morning and tha occasional instructional video, if I needed ta fix something or find a new cooking technique. I've kind of started watching more, mostly Jack's videos."

I felt Jack lean forward and kiss my shoulder. I looked up at him. He was smiling. "Sweet lass, ye really don't have ta apologize ta all my friends for not watching them. I know ye hardly ever go on YouTube, and I'm sure they will understand." He hugged me, then looked up at Matthias. "Now, come on. Let's go meet up with Amanda Faye and Luna. I really want ta meet Luna, for tha first time, in person. She's very cute over tha camera, but..."

Matthias grinned again and waved us to follow. "Then come on. I'm parked out front. Amanda has been super excited to see you again, Jack. Oh, and I know what you mean about meeting people in person. I think Luna's going to love both of you." He chuckled softly, almost to himself. "And I really don't mind that you haven't checked out my stuff, [y/n]. Especially after hearing you barely use YouTube. Now, how did the two of you meet, if not through the Internet?"

Jack and I followed Matthias, climbing the back of his car when we got there, as we told him the story about me meeting Felix, and through him Jack. We kept talking the whole ride back to his house, also explaining my first meeting with Mark and some of the events of Mark's visit in Ireland, and our adventures so far in California. We finished just as he pulled into his garage. Jack and I got out and followed him inside. I wasn't feeling so shy around him anymore, but I was nervous about meeting his wife, so I stuck close to Jack again. Jack just smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist and lead me gently into the house. Amanda Faye was in the kitchen, laying out breakfast for everyone and watching their daughter, who was playing in her highchair at the table and chattering away in a mix of baby talk, babble, and actual words. It brought a smile to my face, particularly when Luna looked up and saw us, grinned, and gurgled out an attempt at the word green when she saw Jack. I started giggling, which just confused everyone else. Matthias just looked at me for several moments. Jack raised an eyebrow. I tried to get back under control enough to answer the looks, but Luna just kept repeating the same word. Amanda Faye turned to her and tried to shush her, but Luna was insistent. Finally, I took a few deep breaths and was able to pull myself together enough to explain what had brought on my giggle fit. "S-sorry about that." I turned to face Luna. "Ye are absolutely right, lass, his hair is green. Very green. Good job. And ye are absolutely tha most adorable little doll I have seen in ages." I grinned. 

Jack, Amanda Faye, and Matthias looked astonished. "You understand her? But even Amanda and I don't understand most of what she says yet. How did you do that?"

I giggled again and ducked my head into Jack's side, feeling shy, a little. "I dunno really. I just understand a load of baby talk. But she seemed perfectly clear ta me. She pointed at Jack and called out tha color green. And repeated it when no one responded. That seems right sharp ta me."

Jack laughed. "Well, we'll just have ta keep ye on hand as a translator then. That's tha second toddler or baby ye understood when no one else did in just a few days." Jack kissed my forehead again, then sweetly stood me up straighter. "Now, enough hiding. Come meet Amanda Faye. And I want ta meet Luna properly, especially after she called me green." 

Matthias laughed and dragged us over to where Amanda Faye was standing. "Guys, this is my lovely wife, Amanda Faye. Amanda, you already have met Jack before, but this is his girlfriend, the author [Y/P/N], or [Y/N] if it's just us." He reached out and picked Luna up out of her chair, making her squeal and babble, saying Dada several times and gurgle. Matthias smiled hugely, clearly happy. "And this sweetheart is Luna. Say 'hi' Luna."

Luna looked at us and repeat green, pointing at Jack again. Then she looked at me and chattered like a monkey, ending with a grin and what sounded like the word big. I chuckled, leaning against Jack. Jack grinned. "I think I almost understood her when she pointed at me this time, now that ye told me what she said before, love. Ye're right, she is talking about my hair, isn't she?"

I giggled again and whispered a comment to Jack. "That or she thinks ye're green. I think that's what she's going ta call ye now, Sean." I peeked at Amanda Faye. "H-hi. S-sorry ta ignore ye. We weren't trying ta be rude." I ducked my head again, looking down. I felt Jack hug me close again. I leaned into him, seeking his comforting presence again as I tried to handle my anxiety and control my panic from meeting new people. It wasn't too bad yet, but I could feel it building and knew I would be meeting a bunch more people before the day was over. 

Amanda Faye just smiled at me, friendly and open. "Hello, it's nice to meet you. And Jack, it's great to see you again too. Come on in and make yourselves comfortable. I'm just finishing making breakfast for everybody. Matthias's brother is on his way over, and he'll be joining us for food before we all head out for the day. Luna and I will be popping in and out of the Team Edge offices this morning. Little miss Luna has a haircut scheduled and I need to do a little shopping, but we're all going to meet back up for lunch and spend the afternoon together. Then we can figure out what to do for dinner. Jack, [Y/N], we want you to join us for as long as you can today, and maybe spend some more time with us too, while you're in LA if you can squeeze the time in. Jack, we hardly ever get to see you, and we know you're busy, but we love seeing you, and you did promise to try to spend some extra time with us the last time you talked with us on Skype. You wanted to really get to know Luna."

I smiled, curling into Jack a little more, relaxing slightly as he grinned and rubbed a hand along my arm, still hugging me, as we settled into an armchair facing the kitchen. "Amanda, that sounds fine. We're here for probably close ta two weeks, but we're going ta be pretty busy, what with one thing or another, but I did promise ye both as much time as I cold spare. Tha lass here will warm up in a little bit too. She's just extremely shy about meeting new people, except kids." I hummed softly, agreeing, without moving from my spot tucked into Jack. I felt his smile brighten and knew he glanced down at me. "Ye're doing fine, love. Just relax and get comfy. I don't want ye having another panic attack today, if we can avoid it." He gently pressed a kiss into my forehead, smiling softly, a look of love on his face as he sat back and looked at me. I looked into his face, smiling back. "Love ye, lass."

I sighed happily. "I love ye too, Sean. I'm doing okay, for now." I rested my head on his shoulder and looked over at Matthias and Amanda Faye and raised my voice a little. "S-sorry ta be so shy. This is just hard for me." Jack rubbed my arm again, still hugging me close. I glanced at him for a second, then looked back at Matthias and Amanda Faye. "I... I've got some pretty bad social anxiety issues. Jack's been helping me with them, as ye probably guessed. But I don't want ta cause any trouble, or keep ye from yer plans. Honestly, I could just hang back while ye do whatever, or play with yer daughter and be perfectly happy amusing myself for most of tha day."

Jack grinned at me. "Ye'd just end up working on yer book again, wouldn't ye? I want ye ta relax, love, not work. Ye need tha vacation as much as ye are insisting I do. Don't make me take yer phone away from ye."

I chuckled and looked at Jack, mischief in my eyes. "Like that would stop me. I can hand-write notes, ye know. Or even just mentally plan and write things, though that might get lost in my head. But I'll try, for ye, ta not think about work for one day, at least a bit." I was rewarded with a kiss. I hummed again as we separated enough not to embarrass Matthias and Amanda Faye, or so I hoped. They were smiling at us now.

Amanda Faye spoke up. "You two are really good together. [Y/N], you clearly make Jack happy. He looks so much happier than I've ever seen him, not that he wasn't always cheerful and bouncy. And you relax a lot more when he's with you, from what I can see. I'm sorry you're having anxiety issues. Is there anything we can do to help?"

I smiled a small, shy smile at her and shook my head. "Not really. Just be patient with me. Ye'll probably know if I really start ta have a problem. If it's just nerves and shyness, I stutter a lot more, but if it's full blown panic, I start ta breathe funny, or stop breathing all together. It's kind of scary."

Jack nodded. "More than kind of, love. It's damn scary. But ye seem ta be okay for now." He raised an eyebrow at me, a wordless verification.

I nodded. "I'm all right, sweetheart. I promise." Jack grinned again. I chuckled as he rested his head against me. "I'm not going anywhere, at least not without telling ye where and with who. Ye can relax a bit too, love."

We heard Matthias chuckle. "Well, whatever you end up doing, clearly Jack is going to be distracted. But Amanda Faye was right. Jack, you do seem happier than I've ever seen you before. The two of you are sweet together, which I'm sure you must be sick of hearing. Now, let's eat some breakfast. J Fred is going to be here any minute. He is supposed to get here at seven fifteen, so we can eat and get to the office by eight or eight thirty. [Y/N], do you want to come with us or spend the morning with Amanda Faye and Luna?"

I thought for a minute, smiling a little, feeling Jack watching me and just relaxing with me. I snuggled in closer to him. "Hmm. Um, I don't want to distract ye too much, Jack. Maybe I should go with Amanda Faye and Luna for tha morning. I can help her watch tha wee lass while she gets her errands done too." I looked over at Matthias and Amanda Faye. "Actually, if ye wanted I could even babysit yer lass, either here or at tha Team Edge offices. I'm an old hand at watching kids, and they all like me. Besides, ye are going out of yer way ta make Jack and I welcome, so it's tha least I can do." Jack smiled and rubbed my shoulder, keeping me snuggled close to him.

Matthias and Amanda Faye looked surprised by my offer. Amanda looked at Luna, who was playing with a toy and walked over to her, smiling. "Hey, pretty girl. Do you want to come meet some friends of Mommy and Daddy? Come on princess, up you get." She lifted her out of the chair and brought Luna over to the chair Jack and I were sitting in. "I want to see how Luna gets along with you before we decide. Honestly, I'd love a morning to myself, and if you watch her at the Team Edge office, I won't have to worry about where she is, or if you need anything. Matthias, J Fred, and Bryan will all be there and more than willing to help if you need a break or Luna needs something." Amanda got close to where we were sitting and Luna started to squirm in her arms, reaching for Jack and I, startling both Matthias and Amanda Faye. I smiled as I took Luna, who looked at me with big eyes and started talking to me. She was telling me about her breakfast and kept looking at Jack and saying green again. I grinned at her. Amanda laughed. "Wow. She never acts like this. She's usually a lot shier and cries as soon as anyone but family or people she's around all the time tries to hold her unless I stay in her line of sight. She's completely ignoring me now." Amanda stepped away, back over to Matthias and the food she had been cooking, watching me interact with Luna.

I started talking back to Luna. "Oh, so ye liked yer breakfast this morning, lass? That's good. Yer Mommy made all yer favorite food for ye? Yes, Jack's hair is very green. Yes, I like it too. I like everything about him." Luna was chattering faster than I could respond now, excited I understood her. After about ten minutes, she suddenly went absolutely silent as she fell asleep, almost mid-word, making me chuckle. Matthias and Amanda were baffled. I looked over at them. "Yer poor lass talked herself ta sleep. She was so excited I understood her she just couldn't stop herself. Do ye mind if I keep holding her? She's really sweet like this."

Matthias laughed. "Wow. That's really impressive. Yeah, go ahead and keep holding her, unless Jack minds." Jack smiled and shook his head, amused, as he continued to cuddle with me, his head resting on my shoulder so he could watch the baby too. Just then there was a knock on the door and someone else came in. I stayed where I was, afraid to wake Luna back up. Jack felt my shoulders go tense though, and he reached one hand up and rubbed my back, trying to help me stay calm. Matthias just smiled at the new face. "Hey J Fred! Jack and his girlfriend are here, come say hello." He waved J Fred over to us. "Actually, [Y/N] is holding Luna. I think she's going to come in with us and babysit at the office while we film. She can sit in the lounge. She's really good. She actually understands what Luna is saying and Luna got so excited she talked herself to sleep again."

J Fred came over and we were introduced properly, and even though I was very quiet and shy he seemed quiet friendly. After that, he sat down close by and watched me holding Luna. "She really seems to like you, [y/n]. She snuggled right up to you. Luna's usually pretty shy. I'm impressed."

I blushed. "She just got all excited because I understood her. Tha poor lass then tried ta tell me everything until she just ran out of steam completely."

Amanda Faye came over to pick Luna up. Luna whimpered and clung to me in her sleep. Amanda Faye blinked in clear surprise, and let her be for the moment. "Okay, well, she doesn't want to let you go now. Um, I was coming over to tell everybody breakfast is ready. Maybe we can just eat over here. Jack, [Y/N], we can hand you plates if you want." 

Jack grinned cheekily. "That would be lovely. Anytime I can snuggle my sweet lass here, I'm happy. Good job Luna! Ye gave me tha perfect excuse." Jack reached a hand around me and gently rubbed Luna's belly. She sighed in her sleep and turned slightly, toward the touch. I smiled, watching happily. Jack saw and winked at me. 

I leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss. "Good job, Sean. Ye're good with kids too. I noticed with Christy's son tha other day. He really took a shine ta ye."

Jack laughed quietly. "Love, all I did was sit and nod at him. Ye were tha one he liked."

I giggled. "Nope. He liked ye too. Christy told me, in a text. He was asking for ye, at bedtime, ta help read tha story. He asked for me too, but he'd seen me before, on tha computer when I Skyped with Christy."

"Well, that's sweet, but I still say ye were tha one who made tha more lasting impression."

Matthias startled both of us by handing Jack a plate. "Here, Jack. Breakfast. And I couldn't help overhearing. It sounds like both of you are good with kids. You're certainly good with our daughter. We'd love it if you don't mind babysitting her at the office this morning. She'll probably wake up soon, so Amanda can go get her ready to leave. We had to get up early this morning, and she woke up when she heard us moving around. I think that's why she just passed out this way. She's probably going to want a long morning nap later."

I smiled up at him. "That's fine if she does. But I like playing with wee little ones too. And I'm a good storyteller, which makes even tha littlest ones sit still and listen. I can do a load of crafts and games too. Actually, I used ta be a children's library assistant and do storytimes, so I know how ta deal with even much younger lads and lasses than this. And Luna is precious. She just seems so sweet, I can't imagine she'll give me any trouble. Do ye have some toys for her at yer office?"

J Fred laughed. "Yeah, we have a whole bunch of stuff for the kids to play with. Matthias and Amanda aren't the only ones with kids, you know. Brian has a whole bunch of them." 

I nodded and thanked Matthias as he handed me a plate of food. Jack was balancing his plate on the arm of the chair, still holding me, and eating one handed. I set the plate down on the table next to the chair we were in and grabbed the toast, eating over a napkin, so I didn't get crumbs on Luna. After about fifteen minutes of eating around Luna, she woke back up and sat up, looking around, still clinging tightly to my shirt. She started talking to me again, seeing the food, then told me she was going to go get a toy, her favorite bear. I nodded. "Okay Luna. Ye can show me tha bear. I'll stay right here, so ye can find me again when ye want. And while ye fetch yer bear, maybe ye can let yer Mommy help ye get ready ta go out for tha day." She smiled at Amanda Faye, then toddled off in search of the teddy bear, with Amanda following her closely.

J Fred laughed. "Okay. That's an impressive talent. I didn't understand more than two words she said at all. You just seemed to carry on a full conversation with her. How do you do that?"

I ducked my head, embarrassed and still feeling shy. Jack pulled me in closer to him, ignoring his plate for the moment. "Shh. Lass, don't let yer anxiety overwhelm ye. Calm down and take a deep breath for me, please. I'm right here. Yer breathing is going all funny already."

I peeked into his face, smiling a little, trying to control the anxiety. "I know. I just hate when people point out my idiosyncrasies. I can't help my weird ability ta understand everybody any more than I can help picking up accents." I buried my head in Jack's chest again, feeling the need for comfort more than anything else. Jack just kept holding me close, kissing the top of my head a few times, letting me try to calm down. 

Matthias watched without commenting for a few moments. "Okay, clearly you really are shy, [y/n]. J Fred didn't mean to embarrass you or upset you, you know. He was just pointing it out."

I blushed, brighter than ever. I could feel Jack's hand stroking down my back as he tried to help me calm down still, but I was starting to spiral a little. I tried to breath normally but I could feel the first catches of my breathing that indicated an oncoming attack. Jack sensed this, or heard it, and pulled me in even closer. I whimpered softly, not knowing exactly why I was spinning out so badly, and trying to reel myself in, but having a lot of trouble. What finally broke me lose from this panicked state was the return of Luna, with her teddy bear. She came running and and tried to climb into Jack's and my laps, squealing excitedly. It distracted me from the panic and I looked at her and smiled. She grinned and held up her bear, a soft, purple plushie with a giant blue bow. She started telling me all about the bear. "Wuffles. Wuffles is puple. Puple is goodest color. Me loves Wuffles. Wuffles is soft an' pwetty an' my bestest fwiend. She make me feel all bettew when I's sad or scawed. And Wuffles has a pwetty boo bow."

I nodded at her and lifted her into my lap, almost calm again from her excitement and happiness. "Is it Ruffles, with an R, or Wuffles, with a w, Luna? Like robot or like white?"

Luna grinned. "Wuffles, like onna dwess."

I grinned at her. "That's what I thought. I like that name, Does Ruffles have any dresses?"

Luna looked surprised and hugged the bear closer for a minute, then shook her head sadly. "No. Me no have Wuffles dwesses."

Amanda Faye came over. "Luna! You ran off without your shoes. Mommy needs to put them on you so we can go out. You can show off your bear later. Now, come here."

We both blinked at her. Luna looked sad and shook her head, clinging to my shirt. I looked down at her tiny body and smiled a little. Then I looked up at Amanda Faye. "I can help her put her shoes on. If you don't mind, I mean. She's fine here."

Amanda Faye looked a little unsure and very surprised. Matthias went over to talk to her. "Amanda, Luna just snapped [Y/N] out of a panic, so I'd say let her stay there. [Y/N] is really having trouble with how shy she is, I think. I'm not entire sure why she panicked like that, actually. But it was scary to watch."

Meanwhile, Luna was watching me and hugging her teddy bear with one arm, clinging to me with the other, acting like she was afraid I'd leave if she let go. I smiled at her and rubbed a hand down her back, unconsciously imitating the motion Jack was making down mine. She stuck her thumb in her mouth, and after a minute, leaned back into me, letting Ruffles go and just hugging me. I smiled a little brighter. "Thanks for tha hug, Luna. Yer a sweet little princess, aren't ye?"

Luna giggled, covering her mouth with both hands for a second. "Dada call me pwincess. Momma too. Witha cown. Need dwess."

I giggled now too. "Not all princesses wear dresses and crowns, Luna. In fact, I know quite a few stories about princesses who wear other things. Do ye like stories?" Luna grinned hugely and nodded, clapping her hands. I smiled at her again. "Good. Yer Mommy is going ta let me play with ye this morning, so I can tell ye stories while we play at yer Daddy's office. Does that sound fun?"

Luna squealed, even more excited and dove out of my lap, running over to Amanda Faye and hugging her legs. She asked if it was true. Amanda looked baffled, so I interpreted. Then she grinned down at her daughter. "Yes, it is baby. Mommy is going to go run some errands. But first, Mommy needs to take you out for a haircut. Maybe if you ask nicely, Aunt [Y/N] can come with us and tell you a story while we do that. Would you like that?"

Luna nodded and looked at me, then very politely asked me to do just that. I chuckled softly. "Sure, Miss Luna. But I need ta make one extra stop too." Amanda and Luna both nodded and smiled. I snuggled into Jack's chest again and rested a hand there. "Jack needs some shorts, and honestly, I could use a few extra things ta wear too. We didn't plan for this long a trip when we packed." I was looking at Amanda and Matthias when I said this, and I saw the understanding in their eyes. Amanda finished getting Luna ready and we continued to talk. Jack just hugged me again.

"Love, ye don't need ta drag them out of tha way ta buy me clothes. We can do that another time, when we aren't busy. And when they aren't."

I laughed out loud. "Sean, when would that be? We're always busy, and extremely busy for tha rest of our trip out here. And ye know ye don't sweat properly, so I'm worried about ye getting sick from tha heat, if ye aren't careful. I have tha same problem. Tha last time I visited Gary out here in California, that happened ta me. I passed out and was sick for three days because of it. That's why I'm worried about ye."

Jack looked surprised. "I didn't know that happened ta ye too, love."

I nodded looking down. "I don't get tha rash, like ye do, but I don't sweat most of tha time. I have occasionally had a problem where I sweated profusely, or had night sweating issues, but when I exercise or get too warm, it's dangerous. I turn bright red, overheat, and can pass out. It makes me feel sick for a while after. Sometimes, I even throw up." I looked back up, into Jack's rather surprised face. "I've had several doctors tell me how bad it is for my body, how dangerous it can be, and what ta do ta try ta avoid being sent ta tha hospital because of it, after I was hospitalized once. Dressing in loose, cool clothes is important." I smiled softly and touched his cheek. "And now ye know why I made ye bring tha swim trunks." My smile turned a bit cheeky. "Plus I like seeing ye in shorts."

Jack laughed, like I hoped he would, and leaned forward suddenly, kissing me. I melted into the kiss and rested my head against his when he pulled back. "I like seeing yer legs too. But mine aren't nearly as nice as yers." He moved just enough to press his lips into my ear, nibbling my earlobe and whispering the rest of his comment. "Yer ass though, is a work of art. And those shorts ye've been wearing frame it perfectly. Makes me want ta just reach over and grab it sometimes when we're out together. Like when we were mini-golfing tha other day. It was all I could do not ta reach out and grab that sweet bottom of yers. Among other things. Ye keep making me hotter than tha weather, love."

I blushed and giggled, feeling slightly giddy. I also turned a little and gave Jack a warning look. He just grinned at me. Matthias's laugh got both of our attention. "The two of you are adorable. And I have a very strong suspicion about what Jack just said, but I'm not one hundred percent sure. I think he probably said something sexual though, based on your expression and that look, [y/n]. Am I right?"

I blushed harder. "Um, yeah. He did. And that's all I'm saying." I grinned at Jack. "I'll take my revenge on him later, for embarrassing me like this."

Jack blushed a little now and looked slightly chagrined. "Love, I'm sorry. Ye don't need ta plot my downfall."

I cackled. "Yes, I do. Ye need ta learn not ta mess with me, unless ye want me ta mess with ye right back. And I'm far more creative about that that ye know. Just keep that in mind tha next time ye want ta start trouble." I gave him a down-right evil grin, my eyes glittering with wicked humor, and leaned in close. "Ye want ta be a shit, fine. But don't be shocked when I fight back. That's all I'm saying. Now, shorty, come on. I'm pretty sure everyone else is ready ta go."

Jack made an undignified squawking noise. I laughed softly as I turned away, surprising both J Fred and Matthias when I stood up straight for the first time since they had met me. Amanda Faye just grinned at me, holding Luna, who was once again squirming in her arms, trying to run free. I stepped away from the chair we had been sitting in, just as Jack stood up and reached out for me. I grinned and sidestepped him, escaping his grasp just enough to let his fingertips brush against me. I kept playing cat and mouse with him for a few moments, while everyone watched, smiling, until I ducked over next to Amanda Faye and Luna. Luna immediate reached out to me. "Up. Tall. Up."

Amanda Faye blew out a sigh. "Luna, sweetie, I can carry you. Mommy needs to put you in the car seat in just a minute."

I smiled at both of them. "Amanda Faye, I can carry her, if you want. I don't mind. And, yes Luna, I am tall." I snickered under my breath. "Unlike some _green_ people here." Amanda Faye started giggling when she saw the look of outrage on Jack's face, as I'd hoped. "But we can't all be that color, so he has that part covered." Luna smiled and pointed at Jack as I said this, letting the room know she knew who was green. I heard J Fred and Matthias laughing too. Jack blushed now. I giggled. "Ooh, now he looks like Christmas." Jack's blush intensified. I smirked at him, knowing I was safe, partly because Amanda had handed Luna over to me before she saw Jack's face the first time I commented. Luna reached up and started playing with my hair. I looked at her with a real smile, one of happiness, as I watched her.

Matthias came over and gently rest a hand on my back. "Come on ladies, we have things to get done this morning."

I grinned again and looked at Jack, waiting until everyone started moving and no one was looking at him, then made a ridiculous face. By the time everyone looked around to see why he suddenly burst out laughing, my face was back to the normal, schooled expression I had been wearing before. Luna looked at me again and pointed to Jack. "Geen. Silly."

I chuckled. "Yep. Tha green guy is silly this morning. Now, let's go follow yer Mommy, Miss Luna, and see what yer car seat looks like. I bet it's really pretty."

Luna clapped and nodded, then pointed the way for me. Amanda Faye chuckled and followed, smiling as she watched. I climbed in the car and helped buckle Luna in while we waited for Matthias and Jack. By the time they finally came out of the house, the three of us ladies were all settled in, with Amanda Faye in the driver's seat, and me sitting back by Luna. Luna was babbling softly to herself and the two toys Amanda Faye had handed her after she was all settled in her car seat, but kept looking up at me, as though to make sure I was still there. Matthias came over to the passengers side and climbed in, indicating Jack should climb in the back, behind Amanda Faye. He did, then frowned when he saw I was sitting further back, almost behind him, next to Luna. "Love, why'd ye sit so far away?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Ye great goober. I'm not far away. I was helping Luna get settled in her seat and decided this one was comfy enough. Besides, ye need ta focus on what ye're going ta be doing today. Talk ta Matthias. I'll be fine back here. And I'll be at the Team edge office again before ye know it, probably before ye even have tha time ta notice I'm not there."

Jack shook his head at me. "I'll notice, love. But I'll focus on what I'm doing until ye get back and I can come find ye, or we can take a break. Even if ye are a bit bratty this morning, I still love ye and want ta be close by."

I smiled at him and blew him a kiss. "Ye started that, Sean. I'm just better at making people stop than ye. Besides, ye liked it and ye know it."

Jack grinned at me. "Ye got me. I really did like it. I like it when ye get all sassy. Ye get this look in yer eyes, and they just sparkle in tha most beautiful way..." He shook his head, as though trying to clear it. "and ye aren't really mean when ye tease. Ye make it abundantly clear ye aren't serious. I'm glad ye can relax and make jokes, even when ye are meeting new people and stressed out."

I looked down. "Yeah. Sorry about tha near panic this morning. I don't really know what caused that. My anxiety just spiked through tha roof and I couldn't handle my shyness any more. Thank ye for trying ta help me though, Sean. Ye did make me feel better, even if it didn't help me calm down much this time. Now, what kind of shorts do ye want me ta get ye, mister? Or do ye just want me ta pick some out as a surprise and ye can buy more later?"

Jack grinned. "Buy whatever ye think will look good on me. I trust ye. Just maybe not booty shorts. Tha world doesn't need ta see that."

I laughed and pretended to pout. "But maybe I do, Sean. What do ye have ta say about that, hmm?"

Jack shook his head at me and kept grinning. "I say, I'll show ye, but I won't wear them in public. Save yer money."

I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow at him, making him blush. "Not a problem and ye know it." I heard Matthias chuckle in the front of the car and blushed even brighter than Jack. Matthias raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm fairly wealthy from tha sales of my books and artwork. Add in tha fact I don't spend my money very often, and I have more than I need for sure. I send a lot ta charities too, but I'll never have ta worry about money, that's for fair certain."

Jack shook his head. "Love, I know ye can afford it, but I want ye ta let me pay for my own clothes. Or if ye buy them, let me repay ye for them. Ye don't need ta be spending a lot of money on me. Ye're already paying for far too much on this trip."

I blinked and grabbed my phone. "That reminds me. I need ta email my publisher about paying for tha hotel rooms for Wade, Bob, Molly, and Mandy. I doubt tha publisher will have any problems with that, especially since it's just after tha convention and everything. Hmm. I wonder if there's anyone else we should ask ta come for it? Felix maybe?"

Jack blinked at me. "Uh, maybe? He'd help, no doubt. But he might not need ta actually be here in person ye know. We could include him on Skype."

I waved a hand. "Meh. My publisher can pay ta fly him in and house him for tha weekend, along with Marzia, if they can get away and want to come. It's not like they won't be getting a ton of free publicity and promotion from tha stream anyway. And they pump way more money than this inta my promotions, or they did in tha past. Actually, since I stopped touring for tha most part, they hardly have any expenses for me, as far as promoting my books or tha game they are helping ta create with Wizards of tha Coast." I looked at jack for a minute. "Do ye know anyone else we should invite ta tha stream? In person or online, I mean." I looked at Matthias in the front seat. "Um, Matthias, if ye want ta help with tha charity livestream I'm doing, either alone, with Amanda Faye, or with Team Edge, we'd love ta have ye. I'll tell everyone about it a bit more after we get ta yer offices, unless we need ta leave for tha haircut right away Amanda Faye?"

Amanda Faye smiled at me in the mirror. "We've got some time. And you really can just call me Amanda. I'm curious about this livestream though. Who else is going to be involved, besides you and Jack? And what's it for?"

I sighed and looked down. "It's ta raise money ta send ta two of tha charities I send money ta on a regular basis, but even more than raising tha money, it's ta spread tha word about them. I'll go inta more detail about what they are and why I'm doing this when I talk ta everybody about it. Ye'll understand why better then, I promise. And as for who else I've recruited, um, Mark and his team, Wade, Bob, and most, if not all, tha Grumps. And Jack, of course." I felt Jack grab my knee, trying to offer me silent comfort. I really wanted to just climb over the empty space between us and curl into his embrace, taking in the comfort he was offering, to help me be brave and face this yet again. I sighed and looked up, meeting his eyes. He looked worried, but gave me an encouraging smile. I gave him a half smile back, telling him I was okay, just sad, feeling shy, and a little afraid to talk about this unless I could have him holding me close. He nodded once and squeezed my knee, acknowledging the message. 

Matthias had been watching both of us and chuckled again. "Are the two of you tired of hearing how special that is? That wordless communication the two of you are doing, and are very obviously good at. It takes most people years of knowing someone else to get to that point. From what you said earlier Jack, the two of you haven't known each other nearly that long."

I blushed and smiled, shaking my head softly. Jack grinned, winked at me, then turned to Matthias. "No, we haven't. In fact, we've only known each other just over two months. Monday, tha last day of Comic Con, was tha actual two month anniversary of tha two of us meeting. We just..." Jack paused, searching for a word.

I grinned now. "We just fit, really well. And we've been able ta send each other wordless messages for a while, even before we were dating. We haven't be dating very long, at all." I blushed a little again. "Um, we haven't actually been on that many dates, either. We only managed about two real dates, one of which was a double date, and a few other date-like activities in tha whole time we've known each other. Part of that was because we haven't really had alone time together, because of Felix or Mark visiting Jack, or us just being too busy ta manage any extra time for dating, but that's not tha point I was making anyway. We both just feel like we complete tha missing parts of each other, like we both had a whole in our lives we didn't even know was there that we just clicked into each other. It helps that Jack is so easy ta read, of course."

Jack snorted. "I think ye're tha only one who thinks so love. Besides, ye read everyone really well." He smiled at me. "I can read yer expressions pretty well now too. At least some of tha time. Ye're still better at that than I am though."

I smiled at him. "I like that ye try ta read my expression, Sean. That ye care enough ta make tha effort." I felt a shadow of past pain cross my mind.

Jack reached back a little further and moved his hand from my knee to take one of my hands in his. He ran his thumb over my knuckles, a comforting gesture. "Shh, love, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere and I care a lot about ye. More than ye could ever guess. I know what ye're thinking about, but ye need ta try not ta dwell on tha past, if ye can avoid it. Or we can talk about it in a little while, alone, so ye can deal with things again. But we need ta be some place I can hold ye close if we're going ta do that. We will both need tha comfort and support then." I nodded and looked up, into his eyes, losing myself for the moment in what I was seeing there. He seemed equally intent on whatever he saw in my eyes and we just stayed like that, holding hands and staring into each other's eyes the rest of the drive to the Team Edge offices

In fact, we were so lost in each other's eyes, when the car stopped, neither of us noticed. Matthias touched Jack's shoulder, making him jump. Amanda and Matthias both chuckled softly as Jack and I blushed, and we all got out of the car. Amanda held Luna as Jack and I were taken on a fast office tour. J Fred had already arrived. He had gotten the keys to the office from Matthias that morning, over breakfast, which was part of the reason he had met up with Matthias and Amanda before work in the first place. He was sitting in his office, checking emails as we toured past, so he paused whatever he was responding to and joined the tour. Bryan, the third member of Team Edge, came in just as we were wrapping up, and introductions were made. I was almost hiding behind Jack, my nerves back full force, higher than normal because I knew Amanda and Matthias were waiting on an explanation about the livestream and the charities I had chosen. In fact, Amanda Faye brought it up as she lead us all back to the lounge area to sit down. I sighed and snuggled as tight as possible into Jack's side. He wrapped his arms around me and raised an eyebrow, a silent offer to explain for me, but I shook my head slightly at him. He nodded and kissed my cheek, resting his head on my shoulder to help keep me calm. I took a deep breath and started. "So, the charity livestream is my pet project, really. Mark agreed ta hold it at his office, and is helping me coordinate things, but I'm tha reason tha charities were picked and have been tha one ta ask everyone involved ta participate. It's going ta be a week from tomorrow, at Mark's office space. We haven't figured everything out yet, like when it's going ta start, or how long tha stream will last, but I just brought it up ta him two days ago, and haven't talked to him since." I paused. That was the easy part. I felt Jack squeeze my shoulders just a little, in encouragement. "There are two charities we are raising awareness and money for. Tha Crisis Textline and tha National Domestic Violence Hotline." I looked down, waiting for the questions to start.

Amanda asked the first one. "Okay. Those sound like they have personal meaning for you. Is that why you selected them?"

I nodded without looking up. "Yeah. I survived a lot of really terrible abuse, at tha hands of several ex-boyfriends and my father. My dad started verbally and mentally abusing me when I was about twelve. By tha time I was fourteen, he had moved on ta physical abuse. He threatened ta kill me, my brothers, and my mother if I ever told anyone. By tha time anyone found out, I had panic attacks, social anxiety, and no self-esteem. I was also a senior in high school, about ta leave home anyway. So I got away from him, but had a series of failed and abusive boyfriends in college and after, some of whom did things like attack me with baseball bats, trigger intentional panic attacks, cause me ta develop an eating disorder, rape me, and nearly kill me by dragging me behind a car." I shuddered trying hard to stay calm. Jack rubbed a hand down my back. I leaned into him suddenly. "I didn't know about anything like these organizations when I was going through that, and they would have made a big difference for me. I..." I had to stop. 

Jack looked at me again. "Love, is this about what ye told Arin and Danny yesterday that upset me?" I nodded, feeling terrified and starting to shake. What if hearing it again made Jack hate me? Jack just hugged me close. "Love, I understand why ye felt that way. It was just hard ta hear ye say ye thought seriously about suicide. It felt like a physical blow ta me."

I shivered, repeatedly, in Jack's arms, unable to look at anyone now. I knew from Jack's tone of voice and body language he wasn't mad at me, just very sad, and I wanted to comfort him, but I was still fighting the panic and fear from telling other people about my past too hard to move. Matthias cleared his throat, making me force myself to look up at him, through the curtain of my hair. "Wow. That's..." He shook his head. "I can't even put into words how terrible that is. It's kind of amazing you talk to people at all, let alone trust anyone, especially men. You're really strong, [y/n]. Seriously."

I looked down again. "I don't feel strong. I feel like a coward. I'm scared all tha time, it seems like. I let my panic, anxiety, and shyness overwhelm me all too often. I should be able ta handle things a lot better. I should be brave enough ta tell my story without breaking down. And I shouldn't have panic attacks so bad my body forgets how ta breathe and I nearly die. Or go for a week without talking ta people at all." I blushed a little and actually looked up at that one, turning to face Jack and resting one hand on his chest with a small, tight smile. "Actually, that hasn't happened since I met Jack. And it's kind of how I met him."

Jack smiled. "I am really happy that yer friend called ye that day and threatened ye tha way she did. I wish ye hadn't needed that kick in tha pants ta go out, talk ta people, and look at Athlone though. And that ye weren't so shy. I might have met ye sooner if that were tha case, love."

I smiled a little brighter at Jack. "Yeah, I know. But who knows if things would have worked out this well for us if something had been different. And who knows if ye and I would have met at all if I hadn't been such a hermit." I reached a hand up and rested it on Jack's chest. "Things could have been different, but not necessarily better, Sean." I looked into his eyes. "Honesty, I'd rather have missed some time with ye and made sure things turned out this way than have met ye in passing and never seen ye again. But we're getting away from tha topic at hand. I survived a lot of very traumatic stuff in tha past and now I feel tha need ta help other people get out of similar situations, or at least know they aren't alone and seeking out help isn't a crime and doesn't mean they're weak." I looked down. "Tha organizations that I'm supporting do so much for so many people. All I can do is help get tha word out and send money ta them. I wish I could do more."

Jack hugged me close again. "Love, ye do a lot. And ye don't seek out credit or attention for it, ye just do it. And ye are incredibly strong. And tha bravest person I know." I looked up into his eyes again, surprised and slightly disbelieving. He smiled at me. "Really, lass. Ye wouldn't still be here if ye weren't. And I don't even just mean when ye thought about suicide. It takes a load of strength ta make it through tha abuse ye've told me about. Hell, even just dealing with tha level of shyness and panic ye do near daily takes a lot of strength. And ye do deal with it. I'm just glad ye let me help ye as much as ye do now. Sometimes being strong means knowing when ye need help and asking for it." 

I nodded and looked at the floor again, twisting my rings from nerves and agitation. Jack lifted a hand and put it on top of mine, trying to wordless help me calm down. I closed my eyes and forced myself to still my fidgets and release some of my stress and anxiety. Luna chose that moment to squeal and babble at us, reminding all of us she was there and wanted attention. Amanda smiled at her and tried to quiet her outburst, but Luna was ready to move, to talk, to be the center of attention again. She wriggled and whined until Amanda set her down, then made a beeline for me. She immediately patted my leg and held her arms up to me. "Up!"

I smiled at her, the last of my anxiety dissipating like fog in a strong breeze in the face of her excited chatter and innocent joy. I lifted Luna into my lap again. She smiled up at me then demanded a story. I laughed. "Luna, lass, I think yer Mommy needs us ta go get ye a haircut first. I can tell ye a story on tha way maybe, or on tha way back here after. Would that be okay with ye?"

Luna crossed her arms and scowled. "Wan stowy now."

Jack laughed softly behind me. I sighed. "I know, Luna. But I need a little time ta get calm again and my emotions settled. I was really sad and scared about a few things when ye came over." Luna looked up at me, her small face nodding and suddenly hugged me close. "Thank ye Luna. Tha hug helps me feel better. I'll be okay, I just need a few minutes ta feel all tha way better, okay sweetie?"

Luna smiled and nodded. "Do you have a Wuffles?"

I grinned. "Not quite. But Jack helps me feel better tha way Ruffles helps ye, I think. But ye know how when ye get sad it takes a little time ta get back ta feeling better? That's all this is now." Luna let me go from the hug and patted my leg with her hand as she climbed back off my lap and ran over to Matthias before demanding to be picked up by him to be held for a few minutes. I smiled softly as I watched her go, then settled back against Jack. He pulled me in closer now that Luna wasn't on my lap. I looked into his face, saddened by the worry I knew I would see. I lifted my hands again, one going up to stroke his jaw and the other resting over his heart again. "Sorry Sean. I don't mean to fall apart this way."

Jack unwrapped one hand from around my waist and rested on top of mine, next to his face, as he leaned into my touch and looked at me. "Love, ye need ta stop apologizing. I understand, truly, how traumatic all this must have been. I just wish ye could have been spared from any and all of it. I think ye are doing an amazing job keeping control. I'm just afraid ye are going ta hurt yerself, push yerself too much, or have a panic attack when no one is around. **That** scares me." I blushed slightly and looked down for a few seconds and nodded. Jack squeezed me a little tighter, drawing my attention back up to him. "Hey, pretty lass, let's focus on other things now. And ye managed ta get through yer story almost tha whole way without panicking today. Ye're getting a lot better about talking about it. I know it isn't fun, but before ye know it, tha livestream will be over and ye won't have ta focus on this again for a while. We'll fly home and we can spend some time together, just tha two of us, and ye can meet my family."

I nodded, curling my head down into Jack's chest and snuggling close. "I know. Thank ye for helping me get through this now though. Ye're amazing ta me, love."

Jack chuckled. "That's my line. Now, gimme a kiss gorgeous. Then I think ye best head out with Amanda and Luna for a bit. Now that I know ye are okay and calm again, I want ta make sure ye get out and come back before ye have a problem again." I giggled and sat up, leaning into Jack for a kiss. I tried to keep it fairly chaste, but Jack had other ideas and our emotions got the better of us. The kiss was sweet, poignant, tender, and somehow extremely sexy all at the same time. We were both slightly overwhelmed and out of breath when we broke apart, needing to lean our foreheads together to collect ourselves for a few moments after.

Amanda giggled. "Wow. That was some kiss! When the two of you lovebirds recover, Jack was right, [y/n]. We need to head out. Miss Luna needs a haircut. I think I might sit for a trim too, since you can keep her occupied while they work on me. Then we can go get the clothes you needed and get back here before little Miss Luna has her morning nap."

I smiled over at her and laughed happily when I saw the face Luna made at the idea of a nap. I turned to her in her daddy's arms. "Luna, naps are good. Besides, they mean ye feel better and can play longer. Even I take naps sometimes." 

Luna looked astonished. "Weawy? But you's a big girw!"

I laughed again. "Yep. I'm a very big girl. Doesn't mean I don't still need ta take care of myself and take naps sometimes." Luna looked a little mistrustful, like I was pulling a prank on her, but nodded and hugged Matthias tight, then reached out for Amanda Faye, who took her again and started heading out to the car again. I looked at Jack to make sure he was ready for me to go, gave him a fast hug and sweet, gentle peck on the cheek, then stood up and followed out the door. I climbed in the front seat this time after Amanda got Luna settled and we drove to the hair salon, Amanda and I talking quietly together while Luna played in the back seat. We chatted back and forth about a wide variety of things, including and especially Jack, as I got to know her better. By the time we got to the hair place, nearly forty minutes later, we felt like old pals. I smiled when I found out the hair salon was right next to a Target and decided to slip over to shop while Amanda got the appointments set up. I was in and out of the store, getting Jack a few more tee shirts, six pairs of shorts, and a pair of sandals. I got myself about seven more outfits as well, all cooler and more summery than I had brought, then headed back to the hair salon, where Luna and Amanda were sitting, playing quietly. I smiled as I came over and settled in the chair next to Amanda. Luna immediately ran over to me and held her hands up so I would pick her up. 

Amanda laughed. "That was fast. Did you get what you needed?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Mostly just a few extra outfits for myself and some cooler clothes for Jack so he won't cook. We really hadn't planned this leg of tha trip in, so we were definitely under prepared for tha heat. Now we can go after everybody gets their hair done. And I can start telling Miss Luna here a story, which I know is why she came over ta see me again so fast."

Luna giggled, her hand over her mouth, and nodded. Amanda just smiled, shook her head, and offered to carry my purchases out to the car while I watched Luna. I nodded and started telling Luna a story about a princess who liked to wear nothing but flower petals sewn into dresses until she found out how much more comfortable soft shorts and tee shirts made of other materials were, and how much more she could move and dance and not have to worry. Luna giggled and grinned through the whole story, clapping when I was done. The beautician had already started cutting her hair and was actually almost done when I wrapped up and winked at me when I finished. Before Luna could even ask for another story, I launched into the story of the Princess and the Pea. Luna stuck her thumb in her mouth and settled in the seat, listening enrapt while the haircut was finished. By the time I finished that story, Luna's hair was done and Amanda was almost done with her haircut as well. I smiled as I lead Luna over to the seats to wait for Amanda to finish and just listened to Luna talk to me about the haircut, her toys, and anything else that came to mind. Luna was yawning hugely when Amanda came over, hair freshly trimmed, bill paid, and we all headed back to the Team Edge Offices. Luna just managed to stay awake until we got back, but she climbed up on the couch next to me and fell sound asleep as soon as we got inside and settled. Amanda shook her head again. "How do you do that? She always fights naps for me, unless she's really exhausted, if we aren't home. And even then she usually isn't so willing to take them."

I chuckled. "I'm good with kids. Besides, she wore herself out telling me all about her toys and talking about her haircut ta me while we waited on ye ta finish. She's been so excited all day ta have someone who understands what she's saying she just uses all her energy trying ta get everything out while I'm here. Besides, I did tell her earlier I would wait for her ta do anything fun if she took a nap, and I told her a bunch of stories, which often knocks kids out. Ye have ta remember, I used ta be a children's library staff member, so I learned all tha tricks then, and I've always been a fair hand at watching tha little ones. I used ta babysit most of tha town I lived in, it seems like." I smiled softly and looked down at Luna's sleeping form. "Luna's a sweetheart. She'll be fine while ye run tha rest of yer errands, and if I need help, Matthias is right here. Ye don't have ta worry about things. Go enjoy a morning ta yerself, Amanda."

Amanda looked at me. "How did you know that's what I was thinking about?"

Jack, who had seen us come in, came over now and laughed, having heard Amanda's question. "She's psychic. It's tha only explanation." Jack sat down next to me and hugged me then gave me a quick kiss. "So, ye wore out Luna."

I snuggled closer to him. "Nah, she wore herself out. I just listened ta her talk and told her a few stories." I looked into Jack eyes. "How's it going? Are ye having fun filming?"

Jack grinned and nodded, then flapped his shirt. "Yeah, but ye were right about being warm."

I chuckled. "I got ye some clothes ta change inta after, if ye need, love. Tee shirts, shorts, and even a pair of sandals. I'm glad ye're having fun though and relaxing. Ye definitely need ta."

Jack smiled and kissed me again, then stood up and headed back to the rest of the guys, who had all stopped filming long enough to reset the giant obstacle course they were filming on. Amanda was smiling at me as Jack walked off again. "That was so sweet. I'm really glad you and Jack are so happy together. You're both awesome people. Now, I'm going to run over and tell Matthias I'm heading out. See you later! And thank you so much for watching Luna!" I just smiled and waved her off. Luna had curled a little closer in her sleep and I rubbed her back briefly, then pulled out my phone, working on social media while she slept on. Matthias came over and checked on us a few times, as did Jack, but mostly, we just sat quietly, me working steadily while Luna napped. When she woke up, we played with some play clay. And so the morning passed. 

By the time Amanda got back, Luna was telling me she was hungry. I nodded and was about to ask Matthias about what to do for lunch, or at least a snack, when Amanda came in with lunch for everyone. The guys all stopped filming and everyone came over to eat together. Luna sat in Amanda's lap cuddling her as she ate. Amanda and Matthias were sitting together, watching Luna eat and smiling. Bryan and J Fred were having a discussion about something that had happened during the filming that morning. Jack had picked me up and settled me in his lap. We ate quietly, just enjoying the peace and each other's company, watching everyone else. Jack finished his food before me and set his plate down, cuddling me close yet again. I smiled and leaned into the feeling of comfort and peace he was providing, After I finished eating, I closed my eyes, completely relaxing. I felt Jack relax more too. Neither one of us realized we slipped off to sleep until we woke up, a bit later, with Matthias, J Fred, and Bryan standing in front of us, chuckling. I came instantly awake, suspicious of their behavior, but kept my eyes closed, turning slightly, as though I were still asleep, to peek at Jack through mostly closed lashes. As I had suspected, the guys had been drawing on Jack's face. I startled yelps out of all three of them when I suddenly opened my eyes and stood up to my full height. "Just what tha hell do ye think ye're doing? Why did Jack deserve this?" I was quiet, but all three men looked slightly terrified, like I was an avenging angel, ready to strike if they moved wrong. Jack slept on. 

Matthias looked down. "It was J Fred's idea. The two of you were sleeping so soundly, we just thought it would be funny."

I crossed my arms, pulling myself up impossibly taller. All three men shrunk back again. I raised an eyebrow. "I see. So ye lot thought ye'd torment yer friend, who is taking tha first vacation from work he's ever taken, by tha way, by coloring on tha poor man as he slept. Shame on all of ye. Luna knows better, so ye lot surely should. Ye're all just lucky that's all ye did."

Bryan looked down. "Um..."

J Fred hissed at him to be quiet, but I heard. My expression got colder, sterner, more intimidating. All three men flinched back. "What else did ye do?"

J Fred broke first, looking for all the world like a little boy being scolded by his mother. "We hid his beanie, and um, tied his shoes together."

I sighed. "All of ye best shoo. I'll fix this, but if I find out ye did anything else, ye'll all be facing me. And I'm not angry, _YET_. Ye don't want ta see me angry. Trust me. Oh, and Matthias," He looked up at me, barely able to meet my eye. "Ye best be explaining ta Amanda Faye why Luna probably saw her Daddy drawing on someone else. I suspect tha lass might copy that, and if she does, ye are going ta have ta be tha one ta set her straight, I think." Matthias's shoulders slumped. J Fred and Bryan looked down and followed as Matthias trudged away. I turned back to Jack with a small sigh and grabbed the baby wipes from the table, where they had been left after I watched Luna this morning. I gently wiped the marker off Jack's face, relieved the three pranksters hadn't used permanent marker so the ink came away easily. I reached down and untied Jack's shoes, retying them properly, so he wouldn't trip when he got up, and got out my hand mirror, checking to make sure the three men hadn't decided I was fair game too. Fortunately, they hadn't, so I just cuddled into Jack again. A few minutes later, I felt him start to wake up and smiled. The first thing Jack did was run a hand down my back, then pull me closer. 

"Hey love. How are ye feeling?"

I gave Jack a soft kiss. "I'm feeling pretty good. How about ye? Did tha nap make ye feel better? We really need ta get more sleep at night."

Jack smiled wryly. "Maybe so, love. Tha nap was nice though. I like being able ta cuddle ye during tha day and know ye are happy and relaxed. Ye looked so sweet tucked up into my chest like that, it just relaxed me ta tha point I couldn't help falling asleep. I love ye, [y/n]." 

I leaned up and gave Jack another kiss. "I love ye too, Sean." I rested my head on his shoulder again. 

Jack smiled brighter at me. "So..." I looked into Jack's face again. "What are we doing this afternoon?"

I smiled a little. "Whatever ye want, Jack. If I got ta chose though, I wouldn't mind going for a swim somewhere." Jack nodded and rubbed a hand down my arm, then kissed me and got up. I sighed and followed, holding his hand. We headed back to the Team Edge office area, instead of the lounge, and Jack found Matthias. 

Matthias wouldn't look at us for a few minutes after we got there, confusing Jack. Finally he fessed up to Jack, who looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I grinned and sent him a wordless answer. He grinned back and nodded, then turned back to Matthias. "I see. So my lass here had ta get firm with ye, hmm?" Matthias ducked his head and blushed. Jack and I just chuckled softly and he dragged me over closer and kissed me softly, letting Matthias gather his thoughts. I wasn't totally surprised when his head suddenly popped up from the desk and he looked startled.

"Wait... How did you know she...? What?"

I giggled at his confusion. Jack just kissed my neck, making me shiver a little and send him a warning look, silently telling him to behave or I'd let him fend for himself in the future and I would embarrass him again right now. He grinned and leaned into me, settling down. Matthias was watching us, open mouthed. I sighed as I looked at him again. "Sorry. Ye wanted ta know how Jack knew what happened, right?"

Matthias closed his mouth, shook his head as though clearing it, and looked back and forth between us a few times. "Actually, I think you answered that. I swear, you and he just had a whole conversation without saying anything. I saw some of it, but not most of it. I mean, I knew from what he said earlier you could send him those wordless messages, but that was a lot more than that." I blushed a little. Jack hugged me, silently telling me how much he loved me and trying to help me stay calm. I smiled at him, a simple thank you message in my eyes. He smiled back. Matthias laughed. "Yep, there it is again. I can just barely tell the two of you are sharing something more than a simple hug, but all you did was look at each other after he hugged you. I'd love to know how you do that so effectively. I know Amanda can do that with me occasionally, but we've known each other forever."

I looked at Jack again. His smile was still just as bright as before as he leaned up and kissed me one more time. "I don't know how she does it, Matthias, just that she does. She can send me very complicated messages, just by looking at me. I can just read what she wants me ta know from her eyes. And she's impossibly good at doing tha same thing with me. She can read what I'm thinking like I said it out loud. If she was anyone else, I'd think it was spooky."

I giggled a little. "Jack, sweetie, ye still think it's spooky sometimes. It's okay love, I understand that. And I just have tha ability ta read other people really well." I looked down, my expression changing a little. "It's a bit of a survival skill."

Jack immediately lifted my chin with soft fingers. "Love, it's amazing. I'm sorry ye had ta develop that skill, but I think it's one not everyone can claim, even if they had some similar experiences. Ye are special." I blinked as we locked eyes, his blue ones full of sorrow, compassion, and love, mine full of sadness, ghosts of the past, and tentative hope for the future. He smiled a little after he saw that and kissed me again. I sighed and melted into his side once more, the sudden tension I had building running back out of me as he kept me grounded in the present, preventing the past from coming back to haunt me. His smile got a little bigger when he felt my body relax again. "That's better, love. I know ye've had a rough week, and just knowing ye are calm and relaxed here with me means a lot. Ye've had so many panic attacks it worries me, even though I know why and how much ye've been facing, between meeting all tha new people, facing tha crowds at Comic Con, and dealing with tha past. Ye're so incredibly strong, but even so, I worry. And I hate seeing ye sad."

I nodded and rested my head on Jack's shoulder now. "That's mostly because of ye, love. Ye keep me on level ground, even when tha world is trying ta sweep my legs away. And I hate seeing ye sad too, especially about things from my past." Jack rubbed his hand down my arm, still holding me close. We both looked up when Matthias coughed behind us. I blushed a little again. "Sorry. we didn't mean ta-"

Matthias waved a hand and cut me off. "No, it's fine. You two are honestly really sweet together and inspiring. I'm happy to see you make Jack this happy. Now, what do the two of you want to do for the rest of the afternoon? Amanda has Luna, and they are playing together right now, but she didn't want to run off and leave if we were all going to do something together this afternoon. J Fred and Bryan are just working on social media and editing, I think, which is what I was doing too, but we can certainly take the rest of the day off to hang out with you both, while you're in town."

I looked at Jack. He smiled at me then turned to Matthias. "Actually, tha lass and I were wondering if maybe we could go someplace and have a swim."

I nodded briefly. "Yeah. Or maybe a water park or something. Someplace we could cool off a bit. LA is a load warmer than either of us are comfortable with, ta be honest. We both have swimsuits with us, in Jack's bag, Or even if ye lads want ta do some filming with water balloons, squirt guns, or something like that."

Matthias grinned. "Let me go check with J Fred and Bryan. I think we have some pool and water challenges planned for the next few days, so we can just bump those up to this afternoon and film a little more with Jack. [Y/N], you're welcome to film with us too, if you want." I smiled, then nodded slowly. "Okay, let me go get everybody else and we can head out."

Jack and I stayed where we were, leaned together, while we waited, just leaning into each other, quiet and happy for the moment. Before long, all of us were headed out to the pool, excited for a fun, relaxing afternoon, a few challenges, good company, and all of us were looking forward to the cooling down the water would provide. Jack and I slipped off to the bathroom to change into our swim outfits as soon as everyone pulled up to Bryan's house, where the pool was. When we were both changed, we slipped back out to the backyard where everyone was gathering, already changed into swimwear. Luna and Amanda were wearing matching swimsuit, in bright blue, with big floppy hats and Amanda Faye was covering Luna in sunscreen. I smiled as I watched, then turned to Jack. "Love, we best be applying our own sunscreen pretty soon. I brought some waterproof stuff, so we won't have ta keep applying it, but we should still probably keep an eye on each other ta make sure we don't burn too badly. Do ye mind helping me apply some? I can rub it in ta yer back, shoulders, arms, and neck if ye want."

Jack smiled flirtatiously at me. "Anywhere ye want ta rub me is good with me, love. Ye know that. And keeping an eye on ye won't be all that hard, I think. It's taking my eyes off ye that's tough. Ye look amazing in that bathing suit, by tha way. Ye don't need tha swim skirt or over shirt though. Ye are so sexy and sweet, and that suit covers ye plenty. Ta be honest, ye could wear something more flattering ta yer coloring and figure. That's a pretty modest outfit."

I blushed and leaned into Jack's side. "I -"

Jack pressed a gentle kiss into my lips. "I know love. Ye need more confidence. How about we go buy ye a better suit, together, tomorrow morning. I know Mark will probably want ta plan a day at a water park with us, while we're here. "

I ducked my head a little more and buried it in Jack's side. "Love, ye don't have ta do that. I'm okay in this suit, really."

Jack grinned and shook his head, hugging me. "Nope. Ye bought me clothes because I needed them. It's my turn ta return tha favor. Besides, I think ye'd look amazing in a bright colored suit, may blue, green, or purple. Or a silver suit, if ye want something more neutral."

I smiled a little. "Okay. But I want input on this new suit too. Ye can't just pick something and expect me ta wear it, even if ye do think I'll look good, if I don't get any say in tha matter. Ye might pick something too revealing for me."

Jack chuckled. "Hey, there is absolutely nothing wrong with yer body. Ye are tha sexiest woman I know, and anything ye wear will be gorgeous, I've no doubt. Besides, what makes ye think I want ye ta flaunt yer curves ta tha world? Maybe I don't want other guys ta see what ye keep hidden. Ye're my sexy secret, and I might not want ta share ye with tha world, ye ever think of that?"

I giggled and smiled brighter, looking into his face. "Sean, baby, no, I didn't think of that. Ye always make me feel so special and wonderful, but ye push me ta be better, and ye definitely make me face my body issues head on, so I never even thought ye might not want me in something skimpy in front of other people." I snuggled closer for a minute, just enjoying the moment of peace around us while we waited for Matthias, Bryan, and J Fred to come back out of the house. Jack ran a hand down my back, just an unconscious expression of love, keeping me close. I sighed and closed my eyes, feeling loved and happy. Luna's squeal of delight, made me open my eyes. Amanda had given her a giant beach ball and Luna was trying to push the ball down, in the pool, but it kept bouncing back out of the water, making Luna giggle and squeal. Jack and I watched for a moment, smiling happily. 

Matthias snuck up behind us, startling both of us when he spoke. "Hey guys, we're ready to film now. J Fred got the camera all setup before he went inside to change. And Bryan's already got the punishment wheel ready for the loser to spin."

I looked at him for a minute. "Lad, ye startled Jack and I. Why did ye sneak up on us? And what exactly do ye have in mind for this challenge, hmm? Are we on teams?"

Matthias grinned, unapologetically. "Well, we thought maybe it would be fun to have a competition to see who can spot the most 'treasure' in the bottom of the pool, in the least amount of time. At least for the first video. Everyone gets up to three minutes to search. There will be a bunch coins to find, somewhere in the bottom of the pool, in the area over by the rocks and stuff."

I nodded, looking at Jack. He grinned. "We need ta put sunblock on first, but we should be ready in five minutes or so. Are we searching in teams?"

Matthias chuckled. "Nope. Everyone searches for themselves. Amanda is going to keep Luna over in the shallow end of the pool while we film. Loser has to spin the punishment wheel and do whatever they land on."

Jack nodded. "Well then, let's get this goop on love, and get ta filming." I nodded and reached down into the bag, coming up with the sunscreen I had put in there, a waterproof, spray-on variety, in SPF seventy five. I held it up and motioned for Jack to turn around. He smiled, leaned in for a quick kiss, then turned around. "Have at it, [y/n]." I smiled and started applying the spray, making sure Jack got a nice even coat all over his back, neck, shoulders, and arms, even making sure to rub some into the tips of his ears before I had him turn around to spray his front. I rubbed the lotion in everywhere, taking my time, much to Jack's delight. "Mmm. That feels fantastic, love. Maybe a little too good, if ye want tha truth. I'm half afraid I'm going ta embarrass myself here."

I looked into his eyes, a mischievous expression on my face, my eyes sparkling with suppressed humor. "Oh? Are ye smuggling hidden treasure those trunks, Sean?"

Jack blushed a little and drew me closer, closing the distance between us and hugging me again. "If ye keep this up, nothing is going ta be hidden for long. Not that I'm complaining, really. Ye make me feel so good, I can't help myself sometimes. Now, gimme a kiss, help me finish putting on this stuff, and then I'll help ye get protected too. Can't have ye burning ta a crisp, just because I got distracted by how sexy ye are."

Our shared kiss was sweet, hot, and far too brief for my liking, but both of us were aware of the eyes of our friends on us and the fact we weren't alone. I sighed as we separated, still smiling, and helped Jack finish putting the sunscreen on his arms, legs, and chest. He sprayed a little extra on his fingers and rubbed it in on his face too, then made me turn around so he could help me. I melted into his touch, especially when he started just massaging my neck and shoulders, and by the time he finished my back above the swimsuit, I was practically purring under him, making him laugh softly. Amanda came over to see what had Jack so amused and started giggling when she got close. "Oh my god. The two of you are beyond adorable. Jack, I think your girlfriend must be part cat. I swear she's purring under your touch there."

I blushed and tried to hide my face in Jack's shoulder. He just wrapped his arms around me again, pulling me into his chest and kissing me on the cheek. I looked into his eyes. "Sean, thank ye."

Jack raised an eyebrow at me. "For what love? Holding ye close? I'm always going ta want ta do that. For helping ye stay calm, when I can? Again, ye're important, so that's something I feel tha need ta do. For massaging yer shoulders and neck?" I nodded. He smiled. "Ye did that for me first. And by tha way, I don't think Amanda Faye is wrong. Ye do purr like a cat when ye're happy. And ye are certainly as flexible as a feline when ye move, so..."

I blushed a little more and swatted at hand into his chest. "Hush. Some things ye don't need ta share, Sean."

He raised a hand and booped the end of my nose with a finger. "But some I do. And ye are too adorable like this. Come on, love. Let's finish getting yer sunscreen on and go get in tha pool." I sighed and stepped back, letting Jack help me finish with the lotion in record time. I waited thirty seconds, just to make sure it was properly dry, then headed for the pool. I climbed one of the rock outcroppings decorating the outer edge of the deep end and dove in, splashing Jack a little on purpose as I did so. He yelped and grinned at me as I resurfaced. "Ye brat." I stuck my tongue out at him and swam over to where he was sitting with his feet dangling in the water, resting my arms and head on his knees and looking up with a smile at him. He smiled back. "Ye look so relaxed and happy like this love. I'm glad. And I'm glad ye're taking it easy today, not working."

I rolled my eyes. "Jack, I know I work a lot, but so do ye. Come on now, ye can't deny it. And I am happy, mostly. Ye make me happy. Now, come join me in tha water. It feels lovely."

Jack shook his head and leaned back a little, just watching everything going on around us and me. "Nah. I think I'll wait here for Matthias ta tell us where ta wait ta film. Ye should enjoy tha water though." I nodded once and decided to swim around a little. If Jack wanted to sit in the sun, I'd make sure he cooled off later, but a few minutes now wouldn't hurt him. I swam the length of the pool a few times, the dove underwater, swimming around as long as I could before I came back up for air, just stretching my lungs and body, relaxing and getting some exercise. After about ten minutes, I swam out of view of Jack, hiding behind one of the rocks, knowing he had been watching me closely and he would likely follow me in a minute. I heard him call out to me, but I stayed quiet, waiting. When he called my name again, I silently went back under the water, swimming under his legs and feet, then reached up and pulled him in by the ankles, popping back up out of the water for a breath as he came crashing down. He yelped and yelled an undignified noise, then came back up spluttering. I was giggling when I saw his expression. He looked almost wounded by my betrayal. "Why? Just why?"

I laughed. "Because I could. Besides, I was getting lonely."

Jack shook his head, still mock hurt. "Ye could have just asked for company." Then he grinned. "But I think ye knew that. Ye were just being a brat again."

I swam closer and wrapped my arms and legs around him, pulling in into a full body embrace and kissing him. "Hmm. Maybe. But maybe I just couldn't resist my hot boyfriend, looking like a god sunning himself on tha edge of tha pool, for another minute. Maybe ye just got me all worked up and overexcited." 

Jack's eyes locked with mine and we shared a look and kissed again, conveying a lot of emotions, barely remembering we were surrounded by other people until J Fred called out to us, looking for our slightly out of sight spot. Before we had the chance to move, Matthias spotted us and laughed. "Hey, you two need to keep it rated PG over there. Luna doesn't need to see anything too adult."

I blushed. Jack smiled at me and chuckled. "Ye can shut up Matthias. We were just hugging, kissing, and looking at each other. Tha lass decided I looked hot, so she pulled me down inta tha pool with her, and we both just reached for each other again. It's not like ye and Amanda have never been caught kissing."

Now Amanda and Matthias blushed. J Fred laughed. "And a lot worse. This one time-"

Matthias elbowed him, knocking him off balance. He windmilled his arms, trying to catch his balance, but ended up falling in the pool, pulling Matthias down with him. Jack and I watched, wide-eyed, laughing softly when we saw they were both okay. "That was quite tha show, laddies. Do ye always act like this, or are ye showing off ta try ta impress Jack and I? Because I can tell ye, it's not working on me. I have brothers."

Jack laughed again, a little louder. "Yeah, me too. And I like yer brothers, love. But why were ye telling Matthias and J Fred that?"

I looked at Jack and raised an eyebrow. "I've seen loads more embarrassing behaviors, that's all. And I recognize clowning when I see it." I looked over at Matthias and J Fred. "I would have thought tha two of ye would be more aware that yer daughter might pick up on that behavior though, Matthias. Hitting, pushing, and kicking people isn't something ye should be teaching her." Matthias blushed brightly at that. Amanda, who had gotten out of the pool with Luna after she saw Jack and I in the water, grinned at me.

"Glad to see someone is paying attention to what the baby might see or hear that she shouldn't. Although, Jack did say you dragged him into the water just a few minutes ago..."

I grinned at her. "Yeah, but I was out of sight of anyone else. Even Jack didn't see me until he was already in tha water. I'm sneaky. Besides, I was careful and I didn't hit him, I just pulled him in after me. Matthias elbowed J Fred and knocked him off balance, right in from of tha two of ye." I shook my head, a little mockingly. "I'm going ta have ta get tough with those guys in a bit, if they don't settle down. Just see if I don't."

Jack grinned and kissed my cheek. "Ye can make them toe tha line, love, if anyone can. Now, I want to swim with ye for a few minutes before we start filming this video. Think we can manage that? Ye're so graceful in tha water, like a mermaid or something." He leaned in close and nibbled my earlobe, whispering directly in my ear. "Ye're so incredibly sexy in everything ye do, but especially when ye swim. Ye look so happy and relaxed too. Ye're my own personal mermaid, all sleek, sexy, and lithe. I have plans for this evening, after we get back ta tha hotel."

I leaned into his touch, still wrapped around him body like an octopus, and somehow tightened my grip just a little as I responded with a whispered comment of my own. "Mmm. I'm sure ye do. I can feel how interested ye are. I had no idea ye had a mermaid fetish, Sean. And ye're one ta talk about being all sexy and lithe. Ye're always like that. Ye make it hard ta get things done sometimes, lover." I rested my head on his shoulder, floating against him when I loosened my grip a little. He just smiled and shook his head, looking at me again. We had a short wordless conversation again, sharing the love in our hearts and trying to calm each other down a little so we wouldn't have an embarrassing moment in front of other people. 

Bryan cleared his throat after a minute. "Okay, we really need to get moving on this. My wife will be home soon with the girls, and we probably won't be able to film anything after that happens. Jack, [Y/N], why don't the two of you go swim in the shallow end of the pool, if you're going to swim, while J Fred and I set the first hunt up. Jack can go first. Then Matthias and Jack can hide the next set of coins while [Y/N] goes. She and Jack can hide them for Matthias, and so on. I'll go last, I guess. Amanda? Will you be the time keeper and judge, please?" She smiled and nodded. Everyone got busy, Jack and I swimming down to the other end of the pool, just swimming around a little and splashing each other playfully, but carefully, and the Team Edge guys hid the coins and set the cameras up, syncing the audio and video and doing the intro to the video, explaining what we were doing, waving us over, and introducing Jack and I. I held Jack's hand the whole time we were on camera, until it was time for him to go hunting for the coins that were hidden. The coins were actually large brightly colored Mardi Gras coins, presumably from the local dollar store, in bright purple, green, blue, pink, and gold. There were ten of them hidden and Jack ended up finding six in the three minutes he was given. I helped him out of the pool for the final, official count, giving him a quick kiss before J Fred an Bryan retrieved the other coins to reset the hunt for me. I went over to play with Luna while I waited, gently tossing the beach ball back and forth with her, much to her delight. Her giggles and squeals meant I didn't hear Jack come up behind me until he rested a hand on my shoulder, startling me. I jumped a little, making the ball bounce and Luna clap and giggle harder.

"Easy love. I just came over ta tell ye that we're ready for ye now." I nodded. Jack wrapped an arm around my waist as I walked over to where we were all starting the search from. He winked and kissed me, "For luck, not that ye need it." before Amanda called out that it was time for me to start. I immediately dived under the water and started searching, finding the first five coins in under thirty seconds. I just held on to them, not resurfacing, and continued to look. It took me a minute and forty seconds to find all ten of them and come out of the water. Everyone stared at me, surprised, as I wrung the water out of my hair after I set the coins down. Jack grinned at me. "Show off. How long, exactly can ye hold yer breath underwater anyway? We didn't expect ye ta just disappear like that."

I laughed. "About two minutes and fifteen seconds. Maybe two and half minutes on a good day. I love swimming underwater, so I practice and push myself sometimes. Actually, swimming is just about the only kind of exercise I really enjoy." I looked at Jack a sassy thought crossing my mind. He grinned back, raising an eyebrow at me as he read it in my expression, a slight tint of pink rising in his cheeks. He just shook his head at me when I didn't say anything else. 

Matthias groaned when he realized he was next and needed to try to beat my time. "Jeez, you set the bar mighty high. I hope I don't embarrass myself too badly. You and Jack go hide the coins." We nodded, scooped up the coins, and slid back into the water. I found a number of clever hiding spots that were challenging, but not impossible, and hid my part of the coins, coming over to Jack a minute or two after we started. He smiled and had me help him chose the rest of the hiding places. When we got back out of the water, J Fred tapped Matthias on the shoulder, letting him know it was time to start. Amanda counted him down, and he was off, searching. By the time the three minutes was up, he had only managed to find four coins. I grinned at Jack. Matthias groaned. "Great. You're really good at this, [Y/N]. Good luck J Fred. You're going to need it." He slapped his brother lightly on the shoulder and handed all the coins he had collected over to me. I raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to go get a drink. You hide the coins. You'll be better at it anyway." I nodded and silently slid back into the pool, not bothering to move most of the coins I had hidden before, but I did move a few of them. I was back out of the water, sitting next to Jack before Matthias even got back. He grinned at me. "Done already?"

I nodded. "Yup. It's all set for J Fred." Matthias nodded and got his brother. Amanda counted him down and he was off searching the pool now too. He spotted two of them by the time he came up for air, at the two minute mark, when he asked for his time, and groaned. I just grinned, sliding myself closer to Jack and hiding my amusement in his chest. Jack grinned down at me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders as we continued to watch. J Fred groaned when his time was called, only having managed to find one more coin. Matthias crowed that he wasn't in last anymore and the two brothers both turned to me with a grin, asking me to hide the coins again, 'to keep it fair'. I laughed and went back in the water one more time, moving all the coins around this time. It took me about five minutes, and then I was tucking myself into Jack's side again, smiling. "Bryan can go now." I chuckled. "If ye lot want ta make this more interesting, we could just let him keep looking until he finds all ten of them, then see what his final time was. Ye know, instead of just giving him tha three minutes."

Bryan nodded, smiling. J Fred and Matthias exchanged grins. "Sure. You were the clear winner already anyway, unless somehow Bryan manages the impossible."

I blushed and ducked my head again. Bryan made a face. "Hey! Give me a chance to try at least you losers, before you declare a winner!"

Amanda laughed. "Okay, well on that note, you can start whenever you're ready Bryan I'm starting the timer as soon as you signal." Bryan nodded, jumped in the water, and signaled for Amanda to start the timer. At the five minute mark, I started giggling. 

Jack grinned at me and turned to watch me instead of the water. "Are ye having fun embarrassing my friends lass? What did ye do? Hide them under the rocks?"

I giggled some more. "No. I didn't think they were all that hard ta find, honestly. And yes, I am having fun. Looks like tha two of us are tha champions for sure. Bryan only managed ta get two coins by tha three minute mark. Ye had twice that many."

Jack chuckled. "Yeah, but ye put all of us in tha dust. Ye managed ta find all ten, well before tha time. And ye stayed underwater tha whole time."

I smiled. "Yeah, maybe, but that wasn't part of tha challenge." Jack just kissed my cheek and settled in next to me. We quietly watched for another five minutes before I spoke up again, this time calling out to everyone. "Um, guys? Do ye need me ta just tell ye where tha other three coins are? I mean, ye've already be at this for ten minutes. I hate ta have ye do all this extra editing ta cut tha dead time out."

Matthias and J Fred grinned. Bryan scowled. "You just stay there. These two losers can help me look. If we still haven't found them in five minutes, we'll let you tell us, okay?" He gestured at Matthias and J Fred, who nodded and jumped in the pool after him. Jack and I stayed where we were, sitting on a lounger together by Amanda Faye and Luna. Luna was playing with Ruffles and an inflatable pool toy, singing happily, just being completely adorable. Amanda looked at the two of us and grinned, then pulled us into a conversation about what we were doing while we were out in LA. The five minute mark came and went without any of us noticing. Eventually the Team Edge guys all dragged themselves out of the water, groaning, and came over to where we were sitting, flopping down on chairs around us. Luna smiled at them and held up her toy showing it to Matthias and J Fred. Bryan just looked ta me and shook his head. "We give up. We still couldn't find the last two. Where did you hide them?"

I grinned at him. "Well, I need ta know which ones ye found ta tell ye that. Or I could just go back inta tha water and look in tha spots I put them, if ye can't remember." Bryan nodded and followed me, with an underwater camera, as I fetched the other coins. I checked of the spots I had hidden coins in, pointing them out briefly and retrieving the missing two. Bryan groaned when he saw, agreeing that they were perfectly fair spots, even as he bemoaned overlooking them. I smiled as I got back out of the pool and rejoined Jack. He snuggled me closer, grinning at my open happy smile as we watched Bryan spin the wheel of punishment and perform the punishment he landed on. J Fred and Matthias ended the video and turned the cameras off. A few minutes later, while all of us were drying off, Bryan's family came home. Jack and I were introduced around, but Matthias and Amanda Faye could see I was getting anxious and made excuses, claiming they needed to get Luna home so she could nap and we could plan dinner. Jack and I were of course riding with them, so we had to go too. We all made a fairly quick exit and climbed in the car, helping Matthias load equipment and Amanda get Luna settled. Jack and I sat in the back, side by side, holding hands on the ride back to Matthias and Amanda's house.

When we pulled up, Jack and I helped Luna out of her seat while Matthias unlocked the door and Amanda took in her purchases and stuff from her errands. Luna was clearly sleepy, but wanted to play, so Jack and I took her into the living room and sat down with her, playing for a little while. Amanda and Matthias put their purchases away, gathered up a load of laundry, and did a few household chores, peeking in at us several times. I smiled at Jack as we sat there, Luna playing happily just in front of us, coming back and forth to the two of us regularly to talk to us, show us her toys, or get us to play with her. It was relaxing and peaceful and before long, Luna was yawning hugely. After about five yawns she rubbed her eyes and looked around. "Sweepy. Can you wead pwease?"

I chuckled as she brought a book over to Jack and I, holding it up to us. Jack grinned, winked at me, and took the book, settling on the couch, pulling me in next to him, and settling Luna in our laps. We all read the book for a little while until Luna fell asleep over it, cuddling both of us and holding Ruffles. Jack and I both smiled, then grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and covered her small frame, tucking her in to our sides while we leaned into each other, quietly just snuggling for the moment. Jack leaned over and kissed me several times, and I rested my head on his shoulder, breathing in the peace. We were both just smiling at each other and down at Luna when Amanda and Matthias both came back in the room, from different directions. They both cooed over how cute all of us looked curled up that way and Amanda took a picture before carefully lifting Luna up and carrying her off to bed for her nap. Jack and I just scooted a little closer to each other, not moving otherwise, smiling at Matthias as he settled in the recliner next to the couch. "You two are really good with Luna, guys. It's sweet. Thank you both for watching her while we got some things done after we got home. It made it a lot easier, on both of us, and Amanda Faye and I got nearly all our chores done for the day too. We still need to plan what to do about dinner, but we have some time. It's pretty early still."

Amanda came back in the room and nodded at that last part of Matthias's statement. "Yeah. I have some stuff to make a fast meal, we could order takeout, or we could all go out someplace a little nicer. It all depends on what you want to do."

Jack looked at me. "I'm game for whatever ye decide. Amanda, Matthias, thank ye for playing hosts today. And thank ye for noticing tha lass here was struggling when Bryan's family came home."

I blushed and looked down. "Yes. Thank ye for that. His daughters are lovely, but they were so noisy, it was a little overwhelming, especially when Bryan's wife had all those friends there."

Amanda just smiled at me. "Hey, I could see it was a lot for you, but you were handling things pretty well. And Luna was exhausted. I'm just surprised and grateful you and Jack got her down for another nap. Usually she has only been taking one nap a day lately and gets really cranky in the afternoon. How did you do that anyway?"

I smiled. "She told us she was sleepy and asked us ta read with her. Jack got us all settled on tha couch here, and we held tha book so all three of us could see and were reading back and forth when she just nodded off. We thought she might get cold, so we wrapped her in a blanket ye had behind us, and tucked her in tight. We were just going ta cuddle together and watch her sleep for a bit when ye both came back in."

Amanda grinned. "Well, good job. You've been a huge help with Luna today, and she clearly loves both of you to bits."

I smiled and tucked my head under Jack's chin, leaning into him a bit more. He grinned at me and rested his hand on my back, rubbing a soothing pattern there while we continued to chat with our friends. After about fifteen minutes I realized I we had failed to deiced what to do about dinner so I looked at Jack for a second, then over at Matthias and Amanda. "Um, do ye mind if I cook dinner tonight Amanda? I just realized we never figured out a plan, and I really love ta cook, so..."

Jack kissed my ear by tilting his head forward slightly, a huff of amusement escaping as he sat back. "Ye're a really good cook too, love. What are ye thinking of making?"

I blushed and smiled at the praise. Amanda just giggled. "Yes, you can certainly cook tonight. I'll help if you want. I have either some chicken breasts thawed or some hamburger. I was thinking maybe tacos?"

I smiled and shook my head. "I have a plan. I'm going ta make a dish called Tamale pie, if ye have tha ingredients. It won't take long, at least ta prep, but it takes at least an hour ta bake, so I best start it soon. It ye can help me gather tha ingredients, ye can get back ta talking ta Jack and Matthias, or doing whatever else ye needed ta do this afternoon Amanda Faye."

She grinned and waved a hand at me, then indicated for the guys to follow us. "These two can come with us and talk in the kitchen. Maybe they can help us get things underway too."

I chuckled as I followed her. I told her what I would need, ingredient-wise, and got to work. Before long, I had most of the ingredients laid out, the chicken was cooking, and Jack was grating a small mountain of cheese. Amanda and I were chopping peppers, tomatoes, and black olives. Matthias was tending the chicken, stirring it occasionally and adding the seasoning I had instructed him to. We were all still chatting away, happily, listening on occasion to the baby monitor to make sure Luna was still asleep. By the time the food was ready to go in the oven, everyone had helped make the dish, the dishes were washed, and Amanda had made a salad to go with it. We headed back to the living room area, still smiling at each other, after we set a timer on the oven and wrapped the salad up in plastic, putting it back in the fridge until it was time to eat. Jack pulled me into his lap when he sat down, before I had the chance to get a seat of my own, startling me and making Amanda and Matthias laugh. "Jack, I think you surprised your girlfriend."

I snuggled in close to Jack and nodded, then yawned. "Yeah, but it's okay. I like snuggling inta ye, Sean. Ye feel so good against me and help keep me calm and steady." I hummed softly, a happy noise, as opposed to a tune of any sort, when Jack hugged me.

He laughed. "There ye go again, making those wordless noises of happiness. I love it when ye do that." I smiled at him, and he booped my nose, drawing a chuckle from me. Then I just closed my eyes, content for the moment, cuddling in closer to Jack again. I didn't want to admit it, but I had gotten a little bit of a chill after we got out of the water, especially in the air conditioning, and my cramps were coming back a bit. I just wanted Jack to hold me, making me feel better just by being here. He didn't seem to mind, or know why I was cuddling him more than usual, and I wasn't about to tell him and make him worry more than he needed to about me. Everyone decided to watch some TV, which was fine with me, and put on a show, but I just stayed curled up in Jack's arms, my eyes closed. I even managed to fall asleep again for a little while, feeling extremely loved and cared for. I woke up to Jack gently kissing my forehead. He smiled softly. "Sorry ta wake ye love. I didn't mean ta. Ye just looked so sweet there, smiling in yer sleep, holding me close as may be, I couldn't resist giving ye a kiss. Ye can go back ta sleep for a bit, if ye want."

I shook my head and sat up a little more, staying in his arms, but raising my head to look around. Matthias was holding Luna in his lap, but she still looked sleepy as she watched the room and the TV. Amanda was back in the kitchen area again. I leaned back once more, resting my head on the couch beside Jack's and leaned over kissing him gently on the cheek. "I'm good, sweetie. I honestly didn't mean ta fall asleep in tha first place. Are ye tired? Or do ye need me ta get up?"

He hugged me tighter and shook his head. "Don't ye dare move, love. Ye are soft and warm and I love having ye this close. I'm good right here. And no, I'm not particularly tired right now. But I know ye weren't feeling good yesterday so I'm not really surprised ye fell asleep again. Are ye still feeling bad?"

I turned my head towards him. "Not too bad, but not great either. A bit achy and I was cold, from getting wet earlier, but I'm warm enough snuggling here with ye. I should have dried off better, I think."

Jack nodded and leaned his head against mine. "Yeah, we can't have ye get sick. Though I would take care of ye if ye did."

"I know Jack. Ye take really good care of me already." I yawned a little, trying to shake the sleep from my brain. "Ugh, why am I so sleepy?"

Jack chuckled. "Love, ye don't sleep enough most of tha time and neither one of us got much sleep last night between one thing and another. We got up pretty early today too. It's not a problem, I just wanted ta make sure ye were okay."

I nodded. "Yeah. Hey, ye want something ta drink love? I think I need ta get something, and I can bring ye a drink too, if ye want."

Jack smiled. "But then ye have ta get up. No, if ye go, I'll come with ye. We can both go find something ta drink and check on dinner, if ye want. I know that's really why ye want ta get up. Ye aren't fooling me."

I stuck my tongue out at him, making him laugh. "Fine, ye can come with me. See if I offer ta wait on ye next time though."

Jack's grin never dimmed. "Yeah, ye will. I know ye will. Ye love me."

I sighed and nodded. "Yes, I do. Now come on, I'm thirsty and ye aren't totally wrong about me wanting ta check on dinner." Jack just laughed again as I stood up and pulled him up from the seat. As soon as he was standing, he wrapped both arms around my waist as though he couldn't bear for me to be any further away from him than an arm's reach, and followed me closely into the kitchen. Amanda was looking at something on the counter, which, as we got closer, I could determine was a magazine. I smiled at her. "I just wanted ta get something ta drink. Oh, and I wanted ta check on dinner, ta see how tha casserole was coming along. Jack followed me."

Amanda laughed. "Yep, I can see that. He seems rather attached to you. But you don't honestly look like you mind all that much."

I blushed and shook my head. "Nope. I like having him close by. But I had offered ta bring him a drink so he could stay in tha living room, but he didn't want me leaving him alone that long." I winked at her. "He's so clingy."

Amanda just kept laughing. Jack made a grumpy noise. I looked over my shoulder at him, raising an eyebrow. He made a face at me. "Ye didn't have ta say it that way, [y/n]. Ye could have just said I wanted ta come with ye."

I smirked and gave him a look. He blushed a little. We both shared a short, silent conversation for a few seconds before I turned back to the oven and peeked in, looking at our dinner. The top was still a little ways from done, so I turned the pan and checked the timer. We still had twenty minutes to go. I nodded to myself and asked Amanda where the glasses were. She smiled and got two down, then offered us several choices of what we could drink. I chose the iced tea, and Jack got some lemonade. Once we had our drinks, we settled back on the couch. This time, I settled in the seat next to Jack, instead of on his lap, and curled my legs up on the seat beside me, leaning into Jack's side comfortably. He wrapped his arm around me and set our drinks in easy reach, on the coffee table next to him. I sat back quietly as we both turned our attention back to the TV, getting drawn into the show once more. I mentally zoned out, just turning my brain off for once and letting it rest, so when Jack reached up and started running a hand through my hair, absentmindedly, and humming a little, I just leaned into it, letting his fingers massage my scalp and head. We stayed like that until the timer for dinner went off, when I had to get up and go check the casserole again. It was done this time, so all the adults started dishing up the food, sitting down at the dinner table. Luna, who Matthias had settled in her high chair, was energetically eating her vegetables while Amanda was letting her portion of the casserole cool off. Luna had gotten some sliced cucumbers and cooked green beans instead of salad, which she insisted on showing me and telling me about as she ate. I smiled and nodded, listening to her and still following the adult conversation, occasionally contributing to both. After the fourth time Luna told me her beans were green and looked at Jack, I got the hint and turned to him. "Jack, Luna wants ta tell ye she's eating yer beans, apparently. At least I think that's what she's trying ta have me tell ye. She just keeps telling me her beans are green and looking ta ye."

Amanda and Matthias looked over at Luna, who was now beaming proudly and pointing at the vegetables in question. I snorted at her expression, making Jack laugh. "Yes, Miss Luna, I see yer green beans. Yes, they are green, like my hair. No, ye eat those. Yer Mommy made them for ye. They do look yummy though." Jack watched Luna try to give him the green beans when he acknowledged the fact that they were also green. I started giggling helplessly watching him flounder slightly. Amanda and Matthias were amused as well, but also tried to distract Luna so Jack could just eat. Finally Jack looked at me, his eyes pleading with me to help.

I winked at him and turned to Luna. "Luna, I think he wants ye ta have those. Maybe he would feel bad eating them, ye know. After all lots of people call him an Irish green bean."

Luna's eyes got big as she looked at me, then over at Jack. "Dat's siwwy. He a pewson, not a bean. But okay." She looked at Jack again and shrugged, then dove back into her food, mostly using her fingers to eat, only remembering the fork belatedly or when one of her parents handed it to her. 

I chuckled again as Jack sat back, looking completely bemused. He turned to me, shaking his head, slightly disbelievingly. "I can't believe that worked. How do ye reason with her so well? She's right smart, I'll grant ye that, but she's still so little."

Matthias and Amanda both nodded. "Yeah, how do you do that? Matthias and I have to work around her a lot more than with her, it seems like, because she won't listen to us."

I giggled again. "I don't know. Kids just listen ta me, when I explain things, same way I understand them when they talk ta me." I kept an amused smile for most of the rest of the meal, unable to shake it. 

After we finished eating, Jack pulled me out of my chair. "Love, I think we best head back ta tha hotel now. Matthias, Amanda Faye, and Luna can enjoy tha rest of their night together and tha two of us should both get a bit of social media stuff done. And ye should check yer emails for work. Didn't ye email yer publisher about covering tha costs of tha hotel for Wade and Bob?"

I sighed and nodded. "Yep. I do need ta check in on that. And I have a few things I want ta write, just some quick notes mainly, for my book. Do ye want ta call tha Uber ta come get us, or should I?"

Matthias started to protest. "Guys, I can drive you back to the hotel. Besides, the clothes you bought are still in the car. Just give me five minutes. You can use that time to say goodnight to Luna and Amanda. And you two better spend some more time with us while you're out here in LA. You're both a lot of fun to be around."

Jack grinned. "Alright, alright. We were only going ta call an Uber ta save ye some time and gas. We won't argue with ye about tha ride back ta the hotel though. And we would love ta spend more time with ye, but we're getting really booked up, so it might be tough. Can we just say we'll see, and leave it at that for tha moment?"

Matthias nodded. Jack and I headed over to where Amanda Faye and Luna were and started saying our goodbyes. It was tough, especially when Luna just wanted to hug us and not let go, begging for more playtime and stories from both of us. We did eventually manage, but it took the whole time Matthias was out of the room to make our escape. We even had to resort to distraction to get away, with Amanda's help. Eventually though, we did make it out to the car and Matthias drove us back to our hotel. Jack and I sat in the back together, holding hands, while Matthias drove, much to his amusement. We grabbed our bags of clothes and Jack's backpack, hugged Matthias goodbye, and headed up to our suite as soon as Matthias pulled up to the front doors of the hotel. Jack opened the door for me, holding it open until we were both inside, then closed it and dropped the bags he was carrying, suddenly scooping me up in his arms. I blinked and dropped the bags I was holding, surprised, then snuggled into Jack, smiling. "Hey love. Ye didn't need ta pick me up ye know. I wasn't going ta run away from ye." 

Jack chuckled and growled low in his throat, tossing me gently on the bed. "Good, but that's not why I picked ye up. I want ta do things to ye, with ye, now. Ye've been so sweet and sexy all day, and it's been driving me out of my damn mind. Especially seeing ye interact with Luna. Ye were so sweet, it blew my mind. Now, get naked. I can't wait for ye anymore." I laughed, but Jack leaned forward and kissed me, passionately, turning my amusement to a throaty moan. He pulled back only long enough to strip and throw his clothes on a chair not far from the bed. I got to work, divesting myself of my own clothes and was naked in just a moment, just as Jack came back over to me. He growled again, smiling ferally, and dove for me. His kisses felt like they were searing into my soul as he peppered my body with them and ran his hands everywhere. I returned the favor, melting him just as much, until both of us were nearly mindless with need. Neither of us lasted long after that.

As we both lay boneless on the bed, fucked out and blissful, I curled up against Jack's chest a little and reached over, pulling my laptop onto the end of the bed and booting it up. He grinned at me, raising an eyebrow. I blushed. "I really do need ta check my emails, Sean. I need ta see what tha publisher said and see what else I need ta tend ta before tomorrow. And I need ta check social media." I snuggled against him, stretching a little and trying to get closer. 

Jack smiled at me. "Sure love. I was just surprised ye didn't pull out yer phone ta do that."

I smiled ruefully. "Battery died. Besides, I'd have ta get up ta do that. And I don't wanna move for tha rest of tha night, unless I have ta. Maybe, if I get tha energy, I'll get up and use tha toilet and charge my phone then, but maybe not." I yawned. "Someone wore me out right thoroughly. I may not make it ta social media after all."

Jack smiled and rubbed his hands down my spine, just holding me close and expressing his love. He closed his eyes and a few minutes later, I was unsurprised to hear him gently snoring. I smiled to myself as I checked my email. Nothing too urgent, mostly. I saw an email from Mark, sent to both Jack and I, inviting us to a party at his house the following day. I smiled and responded that we'd love to come, and asked if there was anything we could do to help, or any food he wanted us to bring. Then I moved on. The next email I needed to deal with was from my publisher. They were more than willing to pay for whoever I wanted to invite to the livestream, particularly since I would be talking about my past, a subject that was garnering a lot of attention and interest, and would throw the full power of the company's promotion department behind things, if I wanted them to. I smiled and sent back a short thank you email, telling them I would let them know once I had the details firmed up, hopefully by the beginning of the work week next week. I also mentioned I was planning to do more streams in the future, along similar lines, and would let them know when as I planned them. Finally, I sent an email to Felix and Marzia, inviting them to join us in LA for the livestream, or if they couldn't be here in person, to attend the event online, and teleconference in. I explained a little about it and told them the date, promising to get the time to them the next day. By then, I was wiped out, emotionally and physically, from all the activities and upheaval since we arrived in California, so I started to close my email. I noticed a reply from Mark, just in time, and opened it first. He assured me that we didn't _need_ to do anything for the party, but he wouldn't argue if we came early and helped him set up. I smiled to myself, noting what time he suggested we come if we wanted to help, and set an alarm, then shut my computer down, moved it away from the bed. Then I stood up just long enough to go get a cloth and clean Jack and i up, use the bathroom, and plug our phones in before I crawled back up to Jack's side, curling into him once more and wrapping us both in a blanket. I was asleep a few heartbeats later, feeling happy, safe, and loved in Jack's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. Why can't I write chapters that are less than 20,000 words anymore?! What the hell is wrong with me?!?
> 
> One more quick thing to note here -- when I write toddler or baby speak, it supposed to be what the reader is understanding the child to say, not necessarily what everyone else is hearing. And usually r's and l's are replaced with the letter w. Just to clarify that.
> 
> Also, sorry for the delay --life needs to just settle the fuck down for a while. I was hospitalized (again) for another severe infection, sepsis (a system wide infection -- aka I was septic), and pneumonia for two weeks, and haven't been feeling well for a while before/since. Still trying to fully recover and deal with all the doctors appointments and follow-up care from this, but hopefully, it won't delay my writing so much in the near future. I was EXTREMELY sick though, so there is a reason. 
> 
> BTW -- I created a Patreon. Here is a link. You should check it out -- I think I got some pretty sweet rewards on there. But only if you want to...  
> https://www.patreon.com/queengeekrose


	28. Party Time *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Mark's party. But first, Jack's going to take you shopping and you are both helping set the party up. Here's hoping it's not too much social for you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LA Day 4 -- Saturday after Comic Con started/ second Saturday in California

I woke up before the alarm I had set in the morning to a very snuggly Jack. He was cuddling close, wriggling against me in his sleep while holding me tight, like I was trying to escape the bed or from him. It brought a smile to my face as I rolled over and kissed him gently, rousing him from the dream he had been having. "Love? Ye're here. Thank god. I thought..." Jack blew out a sigh of relief and drew me into a very passionate kiss. I melted into it, and hugged him back, just as tightly as he was holding me.

"I'm right here, Seán. Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere without ye. It was just a dream, whatever it was." I kissed his forehead and smiled into his sleepy eyes, marveling at how happy I was, how much of a difference Jack was making in my life, and how little he seemed to need to do to really make those changes happen for me. I felt him relax as he woke up more and the last of the fog of sleep melted away. He smiled at me, looking a little sheepish now that he was waking up.

"Sorry about that, love. I was dreaming someone, and I couldn't see who, was trying ta take ye away. They just came in and scooped ye up in their arms and were dragging ye off. Ye were trying ta fight back, screaming and yelling for me. I was holding on ta ye as best I could, but ye just kept slipping further away. It was scaring tha shit outta me, and breaking my heart at tha same time. Not tha best dream I've ever had. Waking up ta yer kiss was a treat though." He smiled a little wider and kissed me again, as though proving to himself I really was there and safe.

I smiled back and leaned into him. "Well, since ye woke us up a little early anyway, we might as well stay up. It's not like we have much time before tha alarm was going ta go off ta get us out of bed as it was." Jack raised and eyebrow, looking at me curiously. I grinned. "Mark is throwing a party today, and he invited us, along with a ton of other people, according ta tha email he sent us both. I offered our services ahead of time ta come over and help him get set up and cook. Well, I'll help him cook. Ye can either hang out with him and help him however he needs, or help me in tha kitchen, if ye can't pry yerself away from my side for tha day, love. I set tha alarm early enough ta give us a little time ta shower, eat, and maybe even fool around a bit, if we wanted, as long as we don't get carried away. Mark suggested we get ta his place by nine thirty or ten and I agreed. I set tha alarm for seven thirty." Jack grinned at me when he looked over at the clock. It was six forty five. "I suggest we spend some extra time snuggling and maybe making each other feel good before we leave. What do ye think, Seán?"

Jack smiled and nodded. "I think ye're a genius. That sounds perfect. But I think we still need ta stop and get ye that swimsuit like I mentioned yesterday, before Mark's party. I suspect ye were going ta try ta distract me as much as ye could today, so I'd forget." He smiled got bigger until it was a grin. "Not that ye couldn't do that, but I still want ta get ye tha swimsuit, love. I suspect Mark's party might even be a good excuse for ye ta debut it. And I'll stick close by ye at tha party so hopefully we can help keep ye from getting overwhelmed. Be sure ta bring yer pills along too, okay? We'll just leave a bit early if we have ta, and let Mark make our excuses. He's going ta understand, and so will tha people who know me already. I'm sure that's most of who Mark invited." I closed my eyes, battling nerves about meeting that many more new people at once. I felt Jack's arms tighten around me a little. "Shh, love, don't worry about it. Like I said, ye're going ta be my priority. If we need ta leave early, we will. We'll be in town long enough ta meet up with anyone I really want ta see, or if I miss them this trip, I can always catch them another time. Ye matter a lot more ta me than seeing anyone I know out here, love. I need ta know ye are staying safe." Jack leaned in and kissed me again, a slow, lingering kiss that left me breathless.

I closed my eyes and melted into him, practically purring. "Mmm. With ye by my side, I should be fine. I'll just hand back and stay quiet. Besides, I know a bunch of tha people who are going ta be there now, well enough I will have people I can go talk ta, away from everyone else, if I get overwhelmed, and if all else fails, I can borrow Chica and take a walk for a bit. I'll be okay, I promise, Seán. But I'll stick with ye too. Ye always make me feel a load better." I rested my head next to his, laying on top of him for the moment, my hands pressed gently on his chest just over his heart. I could feel his steady heartbeats under my hands, the rhythm picking up slightly when I shifted or moved on top of him. "Ye always help me, so, so much. I can barely believe how lucky I am ta have ye in my life. Ye just came sweeping in and took away all tha loneliness and self-doubt that had made me so miserable for so long. Ye're like magic."

Jack chuckled. "Ye're tha one who's magical, my love. Ye fixed more than I ever knew was wrong. Tha fans, my friends, and my editor all noticed right away. Everyone commented, wondering what happened ta make such a change happen overnight. It was all ye and yer amazing cooking. No one could be sad after they tasted that. And ye were just so sweet and caring tha very first time we met, and every time after, it just took my heart and melted it. I don't know what I'd do without ye now." Jack smiled and pressed himself against me a little more firmly, his hands starting to roam. I let out a soft moan, my lips just barely parted, my mind going almost blank as soon as Jack touched me. "Love, those noises... Ye're a dream come true. My dream. How tha hell did we end up here, like this, in each other's arms, in bed together? I never thought I'd fall for anyone this hard, this fast, but there's no denying that's what's happened ta me. Ye just make me so incredibly happy, I can't believe it. Now, come here. I want ta play with ye for a bit before we have ta get up and be responsible adult people for tha day. Ye feel amazing, lass. Everything ye do, every noise ye make, is so sexy I can barely keep my brain working sometimes around ye."

I grinned and leaned down for a kiss. "Who needs ta think then? When ye're all hot and hard right here like this, I certainly don't. Ye take my breath away, Seán, and make me feel just wonderful. So my sexy man, ye just stop thinking, stop talking, and start doing. I need ye, please." Jack swallowed whatever else he was about to say and just nodded, his eyes darkening with lust, love, and emotion. I shifted a little, grinding on him, teasing him wordlessly as I kissed him again and again, drawing out moans, pants, and sexy little noises that made my blood sing. Far sooner than I expected, Jack was fully aroused, had a condom already on, and was pounding into me, making me cry out as the world spun and floated away as my orgasm rolled over me just as Jack's hit him. I felt him go limp under me as the last thing that registered on my brain before the soft, fluffy clouds enveloped my brain completely. I drifted, absolutely blissful, among the highest peaks of the atmosphere, almost lazily, sure it would be years before I drifted back to my body and some semblance of normal thought or life. In reality, it was only a few minutes before I opened my eyes into Jack's blue ones, also looking a bit dazed, still recovering from his own epic orgasm. He smiled a little shakily at me. I smiled back. "Hey there, stranger. What are ye doing up here? I thought this was a private cloud?"

Jack laughed. "Are ye an angel then? That would explain a lot. But I think we're both still in tha bed, love. Ye just mentally left, not physically."

I shook my head. "Nuh-uh. I felt too good ta have been stuck in tha bed this whole time. Some sexy god came by and made me melt in his arms and drift away on a cloud. I'm not sure how I got there or when I got back. I'm just glad ye came back with me."

Jack just kept grinning. "Ye think I'm a god now? Of what?"

I laughed. "Sex. What else? Ye must be. It explains so much about why ye're so perfect, if ye're a god. Hmm. If only ye could use yer godly powers ta clean us up now, life would be perfect. We could just stay here for a bit longer, instead of having ta get up and go take a shower before we eat. I don't suppose ye'd consider it, for me? Just this once?" I batted my eyelashes, ridiculously, flirting and teasing him.

Jack laughed and kissed me again. "If I were a sex god, I would, love. I couldn't deny ye anything. Ye might be a sex goddess though. Can ye use yer powers ta clean us up from here?" I shook my head. He sighed. "I guess our powers are faulty today then."

I grinned at him. "Or we just cancel each other out. Mm. Maybe that's it. We're both gods and we don't know it, and our powers just cancel each other out. Ye think? Anyway, let's go get cleaned up, lover. I'm getting hungry and we have stuff ta do and friends ta see." I stood up and shivered. The room was a little cool for me, standing there naked. Jack growled and suddenly scooped me up in his arms, wrapping me up in a bear hug. I giggled as he sucked a hickey into my neck, then shivered for a totally different reason, warming right back up at his touch. I wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled my nose into the spot where his neck joined his chest, kissing him a few times softly. He growled again and lead me off to the shower for another round of sexy fun, this time under the shower. By the time both of us were clean, we were both feeling relaxed, happy, and ready to face the day. I smiled after I got dressed and walked over behind Jack, surprising him by wrapping my arms around his waist, resting my head on his shoulder, and kissing his cheek. "So, what's next, lover boy? Shall we go get some breakfast downstairs, in one of tha restaurants, or should we just pick something up on way ta wherever we go next?"

Jack chuckled and booped the tip of my nose. "Whatever ye prefer, love. We have plenty of time for either. And we're going ta get ye that swimsuit next. Stop trying ta dodge it. I have a particular style in mind for ye, that I think ye will look amazing in. Just trust me."

I smiled as I sighed. "I do. I just hate swimsuits. A lot. I always have. But I'll let ye pick something out for me anyway. And as for food, I don't really care. Are ye very hungry, Seán? Maybe we should just eat at tha cafe downstairs, a light breakfast, and eat more later. I'm not really feeling all that hungry at tha moment."

Jack nodded and kissed my cheek. "Sounds good. Ye grab my hat then. I'm all ready ta go, if ye are. Did ye charge our phones last night, by chance?" I nodded and handed them over, along with his wallet and snap cap with his channel logo on the front, grabbing his backpack. Jack smiled as he tucked everything we needed inside. "Thanks love. Now, go grab yer medicines, just in case. I don't want ye ta need them and not have them. We've got loads of extra room in here anyway. Do ye need anything else today?"

I smiled as I walked back into the room from the bathroom. "Maybe my ebook reader, just in case I have a few quiet minutes at Mark's and ye are busy. I can either read or play a game on it and I'll pack my earbuds too, in case I want ta listen ta music or watch a video while I work at his place. I think I'm all set." Jack nodded as he took both the tablet and the pill bottle from me, stuck them in his bag, zipped the bag up, slung the bag over his shoulder, and wrapped an arm around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder and adjusted his cap, completely covering his hair and handed him his glasses from the table next to me. 

Jack grinned at me as he slid them on. "Okay, love. Let's go get some food. Or at least some coffee and tea. Do ye have yer key for tha room?" I nodded, showing it to him and slid it back into my pocket. Jack grabbed his key card off the front table as we past it, still holding on to my waist, pausing at the door just long enough to lock up. "So, besides tha email last night from Mark about this party, did ye have anything else good? I fell asleep too fast ta check on anything, after someone wore me out so thoroughly."

I chuckled quietly as we rode the elevator down to the lobby. "Mm. Well, not a whole lot, Seán. My publisher told me I could contact whoever I wanted ta ask them ta come for tha livestream, and they would happily pay. They are more than willing ta throw all their publicity behind this, for several reasons. First, it's for charity, and it makes them look noble. Second, it's going ta increase the sales of not just my books, but a lot of the other people who use this publisher as well. Third, it's going to increase my sales, worldwide. Plus, they get a huge tax write off for all of this. Anyway, I sent Felix and Marzia an email, inviting them out ta join tha livestream, if they could, telling them it would be paid for if they could make it. I figure it might be a nice little vacation for them. God knows Felix could use one. Do ye know anyone else I should include?"

Jack smiled at me. "Hmm. Maybe. Ye're already including a lot of my friends. Let me talk ta Mark this afternoon and see if he has any suggestions. And maybe we should call Felix and see if he actually come out, instead of just emailing him. He might have some ideas too. He's better at organizing that kind of thing than I am, honestly. Maybe we should invite Ken though." I raised an eyebrow. "Ken lives in tha States, but on tha other side of tha country, and he's friends with Felix and I. Actually, let me call him while we get some breakfast. He'll probably be up. Ye should meet him anyway. He's a great guy. His channel is CinnamonToastKen." I nodded. When the elevator doors opened on the lobby, Jack and I walked slowly across to the cafe, where we placed our orders for coffee, tea, and some breakfast, then settled in at a small table in the back again. Jack pulled out his phone and I scooted my seat in tight against his, snuggling into his side. Jack smiled at me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer. I sighed happily and rested my head on his chest. He chuckled. "Ye comfy like that, angel?"

I giggled. "Yeah, Seán. Mmm. I love it when ye call me that, ye know. Or when ye call me love. Actually, I like all tha pet names ye've been calling me. Ye make me feel so special."

Jack smiled at me. "Ye are special. I love making ye happy. Now, let's see if we can get Ken on tha phone here. It should be quiet enough ta talk ta him from here without disturbing anyone. I have ta say, this hotel seems ta be pretty good about not being overly busy and really good about staying private for us. I like that a lot." I nodded and stole a kiss. Jack grinned at me and winked, then looked at his phone and started scrolling through his contacts, looking for the right person. He pulled up Skype just as our food and drinks got to the table. We thanked the waitress and Jack started the call as soon as she walked away again, the bill already taken care of by me. Felix and Ken were both online as it turned out and Jack sent them both call invites, which they accepted. Ken answered first, but only just, so Jack was still introducing me to Ken when Felix picked up. "Hi Ken. This is my girlfriend, tha author [Y/P/N]. Love, this is Ken." I waved, staying tucked in against Jack's chest. 

Ken's smile was open and friendly. "So, you finally snagged someone huh, Jack? Is this the woman the whole Internet was exploding over for the last week or so? The one who apparently declared you were perfect or something?" I blushed. Jack grinned and nodded, setting the phone down on the table, on a phone stand so we could both see and be seen better, his arms going back around me immediately.

Felix laughed. "Yeah, that's her. I still don't know why the hell you'd do something like that. Jack's got a big enough ego as it is. I thought you were smart. But I like you anyway. How are you two bros doing out in LA?"

Ken blinked. "You're in LA? How come? And how do you know that Felix?"

I chuckled. "We're out here because I was at Comic Con. I told Seán he was taking a vacation after that, and my publisher needed ta talk ta me after tha convention, ta get me ta re-sign on for a new contract for future books. Not that Seán was really all that hard ta convince ta come along anyway. He's been an amazing help on this trip. And I told tha crowd he was perfect for me, Felix, because he is. I think Comic Con would have killed me, not to mention a few of tha anxiety attacks I've had since then, if Seán hadn't helped me. He helps me deal with a lot, so don't start giving him crap." I looked through the phone at Felix, giving him a long look. "Ye can just keep yer opinions ta yerself, if ye don't approve. Thank ye very much. Now, did ye see tha email I sent ye last night?"

Felix blinked, apparently thrown off by the change in subject. "Uh, no. I haven't checked my email today. Was it important?" I rolled my eyes. 

Ken chuckled. "Well, Felix, obviously, if she is asking you about it in a call today, and she just sent it last night, it might be time sensitive and it's probably fairly important. Jeez. Is it something private?"

I shook my head and smiled. "No, actually. Seán and I were going ta ask ye about it too. Well, I was, mostly, after he introduced us. I'm hosting a livestream, here in LA, next Saturday. I'm hoping ye can both come help raise awareness and money for tha stream. Ye won't have ta pay for anything ta get here, or for tha hotel while ye're here, if ye can make it. Just let me know when ye are flying in and out. I'll get everything arranged. We can probably even get ye booked in tha same hotel as we're in, if ye want. This is really important ta me." I looked down. I felt Jack give me a little squeeze of encouragement.

Felix chuckled. "Sure. I see the email now. Marzia and I can make it. We'll fly in on Wednesday and we can fly back with you both on whatever day you bros are flying home. Honestly, we could use an excuse for a mini vacation and this will be nice. YouTube has been on me to come do some stuff at the headquarters anyway, so I'll make them pay for some of our meals together. And thanks for thinking of us guys. This will be fun, I think. Where are we going to be doing this?"

I smiled. "Mark offered to host it at his office. He's got a pretty good setup, but I think it's going to end up being pretty crowded with all tha people I'm getting involved now. All tha Game Grumps are helping, and Mark and his team, Bob, Wade, and of course Jack, and the guys on Team Edge. Everyone has been really nice about it."

Ken smiled. "We all do as many charity events as we can. I think I can make it too. What charities are you helping out with this?"

I blushed and looked down again, unable to meet either Felix's of Ken's eyes now. "Tha National Domestic Abuse Hotline and tha Crisis Textline." I shivered. Jack pulled me in tighter in his arms. I looked at him. "Sorry Seán. I'm trying."

Jack just shook his head and kissed my cheek, very gently. "I know ye are, love. Ye're doing great. I wasn't upset with ye, at all, just worried for ye. I know it's hard for ye ta talk about this part." Jack looked at Felix and Ken, a sad smile on his face. "Ye guys will hear her story when ye get out here. Today isn't tha day ta go over it. Ken, when can ye get out ta LA?"

Ken smiled crookedly. "Um, give me a minute. I have to go check with Mary." He stood up and walked off screen for a minute. I sighed and picked at my food. Jack watched me, looking worried. 

Felix grinned at us. "You two are really sweet, you know that by now, right? It's almost obnoxious the way you both just are there, in each other's spaces all the time. Are you doing okay though, [y/n]?"

Jack just held me close and looked at Felix through the screen when I stayed quiet. "She's not really doing great. Like she said before, she's been having a lot of panic and anxiety attacks, and they are scary as hell, for both of us. I'm afraid she's going ta have one I can't snap her back out of and she's going ta die on me, they're that bad. And her past just keeps coming back ta haunt her lately. That's part of why she's doing tha livestream, ta help people get out of situations like she was in, but I know she's going ta need all tha love and friends and support we can manage ta give her because she's going ta talk about her past on tha stream a bit. Every time she starts ta, with anyone but me, she spirals out inta panic pretty fast. Even with me she's been having trouble, but she told me I'm helping her sort through things so she can talk about it a little at least." Jack looked at me and kissed my cheek then looked back at Felix. "Felix, man, ye have no idea what she's been through and survived. God, she's so strong, it amazes me every time I think about it."

I looked at Jack and smiled, a soft, if somewhat shaky, smile. "Hey, ye amaze me too. Ye're so kind ta people and honest, it makes me feel a little in awe of ye all tha time. Especially when I see ye interacting with yer community online. They love ye so much, sweetie. And ye just feed so much positive energy into them all tha time, it's awe inspiring." I reached my hand up and stroked it down along his jaw, gently. He smiled and kissed my palm when my hand got close enough, his eyes almost glowing with happiness. I sighed contently and just stayed snuggled close letting the hand drop to his chest after a minute. Felix made a noise on the other end of the line and we looked back through the phone at him. He was making gagging motions. I flipped him off. "Fuck off, Fe. Ye can deal with us acting like we care about each other or get off tha damn call. For fuck sake, act like an adult for once in yer god damn life."

Ken walked back onscreen just in time to hear me say that and burst out laughing. "Ooh. Spicy. Don't mess with her." I sighed. Jack just patted my arm. I lifted my tea and took a sip, waiting to hear what Ken had to say. Ken smiled at us. "Mary was all for the trip. We'll fly out on Thursday and fly back on Sunday night, if that works for you guys. My folks are going to watch the dogs and snakes for us and Layla, Mary, and I will all come out together. Mary was actually super excited. This will be the first trip since Layla was born we'll have taken, you know. It'll be great to have all of you meet her in person." Ken smiled, then paused and looked at me. "I hope that's okay. I didn't even think to check with you about bringing more people."

I smiled at him and nodded. "Sure. I'd love ta meet Mary and Layla. How old is she?"

Ken grinned. "Almost six months old, or she will be when we get out there next week. Um, can you guys meet us at the airport by any chance? I have no idea where we're supposed to be staying otherwise."

Jack laughed. "I think we can arrange that. God, tha hotel is going ta love ye, lass. Ye're booking so many extra people, all of whom are going ta get suites."

I nodded. "Mhm. VIP treatment all round, thanks ta my publisher. Though I would have paid ta fly everyone in and for them ta stay ta help with this anyway. I mean they are all doing it as a favor ta me."

Felix raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, but I like first class, not coach flights and I would have wanted a room in a decent hotel not the cheapest motel in LA."

I started giggling. Jack looked at me, amusement on his face as well. Felix and Ken looked confused. I grinned at Felix. "If ye act like a pain in tha ass about Jack and I caring for each other and being sweet that's still what ye might get. And I can afford any room in tha city, thank ye very much. I have no idea why everyone assumes I can't afford ta pay for things." I glared a Felix for few seconds, pointedly. "But I sure as hell can. I'm fairly wealthy, truth be told. I've donated a few million dollars of my own money ta charity in tha last few years, anonymously, alone. I'm planning on matching all tha money raised on tha livestream, so both charities get tha full amount we raise. It's less about tha money and more about tha awareness in my mind, this time. And if either one of ye so much as thinks tha words 'sugar momma', I will hurt ye." I glared at them both, crossing my arms over my chest. Jack chuckled and picked up his coffee, taking a sip as he watched both his friends faces on screen.

Ken shook his head and held up his hands, declaring his innocence. Felix looked at the two of us for a minute. "Damn. That's exactly where I was going to go. Exactly how rich are you?"

I smirked at him. "Less wealthy than J.K. Rowling, obviously, but richer than ye probably think. I have more money than I could probably ever spend, unless I was really trying. I just don't throw my money around. Now, I don't like talking about this, particularly. Actually, we should let tha two of ye get back ta whatever ye need ta do for tha day. We have plenty ta do of our own, including eating our breakfasts and helping get a party setup. Just email me tha details of yer flights and I'll get my publisher ta reimburse ye as soon as ye get here. I'll make sure tha hotel rooms are ready for ye both starting Wednesday as well. See ye both soon. Bye guys."

Both of them waved and said brief goodbyes to us. Jack said goodbye as well, then hung up the call and close Skype, setting his phone down so he could eat. I looked at him and sighed. He smiled at me. "Love? Is something on yer mind now?"

"I just wondered if I should move back to my own seat and let you have yer lap back, sweetie. That was all." Jack grinned and shook his head. I smiled and settled back against him again. We both settled in and started eating in earnest, and finished our drinks. I finished my food first and just leaned into Jack's chest and closed my eyes, content to cuddle with him until he finished. I let the peace and calm just wash over me, easing my nerves about meeting more people at the party and going out to buy a swimsuit. I hummed quietly to myself, my mind wandering as I thought about our trip to California so far.

Jack brought me back to reality with a gentle kiss. "Love, are ye ready ta head out? I'm done here." I looked down at the table and nodded. Jack smiled and grabbed his phone, putting it in his bag, along with the phone stand, then zipped it up. We cleared our trash away and headed out, summoning an Uber before we left the cafe from my phone. Jack wrapped an arm around my waist again and held me close as we waited, watching the skyline and traffic outside in LA from the windows of the lobby until our ride pulled up. As soon as the car arrived, Jack and I walked out and climbed in, and we were off. Jack asked the driver, a young man in his late twenties, to stop at the nearest Target and wait for us, but that we shouldn't be more than twenty minutes or so. He agreed, especially when he recognized Jack from his YouTube channel. He asked for an autograph, which Jack happily agreed to sign and the young man handed over a key chain SepticEye Sam plushie and a Sharpie with a hopeful expression. Jack smiled and signed the tag then handed it back, much to the driver's delight. He grinned and gave us the thumbs up when he parked at the Target, telling us to take all the time we needed, he'd wait for as long as we wanted him to stay. We both smiled and thanked him. Jack lead me in the store, guiding me by the hand to the swimwear racks, seeming to know exactly what he was looking for already. I stood next to him, feeling awkward and shy, more out of place than I had since we had gotten together. Jack noticed almost immediately and looked up at me from the rack of suits he was digging through. "Love? What's wrong?"

"Seán, I... I feel so out of place here, like this. I've never been a big fan of shopping, and I've never..." I stopped and blushed bright red, twisting my fingers nervously, my breath starting to catch in my chest a little.

Jack immediately stepped back over to my side and wrapped me up in his arms. "Ye've never what, love? Seen how gorgeous ye really are? Had me pick out clothes for ye? What has ye so upset, sweetheart? Please calm down and breathe, for me. Ye're okay, I promise. I won't let anything bad happen ta ye. We're just going ta get ye a bathing suit ta make ye look pretty, like I see ye all tha time. I wanna make everyone jealous when they see how gorgeous ye are, angel. I know this is hard for ye. Just trust me, okay?"

I closed my eyes and nodded, clinging to Jack for a moment. "Thank ye, Seán. I've never had a man pick out clothes for me before. In fact, I've never been shopping with a boyfriend before for anything but food." My voice was a tiny whisper, but Jack heard it, smiling and kissing the side of my face tenderly after I spoke. He nodded and kept one arm around me as he went back to the clothes. After a few minutes, he pulled out two suits, one in a brilliant silver and one in teal with turquoise sparkles for trim. He handed them to me and lead me to the dressing room area, then had me show them both to him. They were both very flattering to my figure, I could see, when I walked out to the full length mirrors by where he was standing. The teal suit was a little more revealing, and honestly, I felt like it was too much for me. I said as much to Jack when I saw my reflection. "Seán, no. This one is too much. I don't mind tha world knowing I have a curvy backside and ample boobs, but they don't need ta see that much of them."

Jack smiled and nodded. "Actually, love, I agree with ye. It's too distracting. Ye'll cause accidents and problems in this suit. Please go try tha other one on though. Tha color was good, which was what I noticed. Hopefully tha silver one will be a bit more agreeable." I grinned and nodded, slipping back into the changing room and changing suits as fast as I could, still leaving my underwear on, of course. I slipped back out a moment later and almost gasped when I saw my reflection. This suit was magic. It was a more modest cut, yes, but it still managed to seem unbearably sexy to my eye, almost. It shimmered and sparkled in the light, somehow making my skin look luminescent and giving me an ethereal look at the same time. And the actual cut of the suit was such that it hugged my curves, but managed to hide my problem areas as well. I blinked several times at my appearance and turned to Jack for his opinion. He was staring, open mouthed, in awe and wonder. "Love... It's perfect. Ye look perfect."

I stepped over to him and bit my lip, nervously. He grabbed me by the waist again and pulled me in tight for a hug. Suddenly I giggled. I could feel just how perfect he felt the suit really was, pressing into me. He growled at me, sexily and winked, then swatted my butt and sent me back in to change. I chuckled several times as we headed up back to the rack to get another suit of the same cut and style in purple as well and then up to the front to pay. Jack just shook his head or made a teasing remark of his own to me. We were still gently teasing each other back and forth when we got back got to the car and got back in, telling the driver where to take us next. He excitedly asked us if we needed him to wait for us again, but we told him that no, this time we didn't, we were there for the whole day. He sighed with disappointment, then groaned when Mark stepped outside and met us. We quickly finished paying the bill, gave him an excellent tip, and watched him drive off, sighing to ourselves. Mark grinned at the two of us, standing in his driveway now. "So, you two really wanted to come help me get ready for this party early? You didn't mind? I was half afraid you were just offering to be polite."

Jack laughed and shook his head, them wrapped me up in a hug. "No, Mark, ye know I like spending time with ye, as long as I'm out here in LA already. And tha lass here is making sure I get plenty of time ta do what I want, with my friends. Besides, we both like ye, and we wouldn't have offered if it were a problem. I think this is really just an excuse for [y/n] ta get her hands on a kitchen though, so be prepared ta turn tha food duties over."

Mark grinned at me. "Jack, I've had her cooking, remember? I'll happily let her be in charge of the food. Usually, I just buy food and have it catered, so if she wants to cook, I'm not going to stop her. If she doesn't, I can call up the places I usually use and get them to deliver when we're ready." I smiled at him, but stayed cuddled in Jack's arms, content to just enjoy the comfort he was offering for the moment. Mark shook his head at the two of us. "So, how goes the livestream organization? I meant to ask you, how many people are you planning on inviting to be a part of it?"

I started giggling. "Oh, a lot. I hope it won't be a problem ta squeeze everyone in ta yer office. So far all tha Grumps, Team Edge, yer team, Bob, Wade, Mandy, Molly, Ken, Mary, Felix, and Marzia have all agreed. Um, and that's all without setting a time yet." I looked down at the floor, blushing a little, feeling nervous. Jack gave me an encouraging squeeze, then kissed my cheek tenderly, hoping to help me stay calm. I caught his gaze as I looked back up, seeing the wordless comfort he was offering and nodded to him, leaning into him, taking solace in the offer. "Everyone has been so great, when I've told them about this, particularly when I've tried ta explain why this matters so much ta me. I just hope ta hell I don't fall apart next week, on the stream, when I have ta explain it ta again and talk about it more. I'm so afraid of what might happen, but I know I can do this, if Seán helps me." I swallowed and pressed a kiss into his cheek, soft and tender, just letting him know how much his support meant to me. 

Jack blushed a little. "Love, ye know how I feel. Ye deserve a lot better than tha treatment ye've had in tha past. And I love ye so much, it hurts me ta think about some of tha things ye've had ta go through, ta get here, but I know how much this matters ta ye, ta be able ta help other people, ta share yer own stories in a way tha lets other people see they can survive and get out, move on. Ye're so brave, and I'm so, so proud of ye. Ye have no idea, how proud this makes me. I'll do whatever ye need me ta, ta help ye get through this. Everyone has been just blown away with ye love, how strong and brave ye are, even if ye don't think ye are, even though I know ye've told me ye just feel scared and small and weak all tha time. Ye really aren't any of those thinks, or any of tha other things yer exes or abusers and bullies called ye in tha past." Jack shook his head, swallowing emotions and lead me over to Mark's couch, pulling me down into his lap when he sat down. "Come here, angel." I settled in Jack's lap without a word, curling up in his arms. Mark smiled at us, shaking his head a little and patted me on the back as he walked past, heading out of the room for the moment. He was clearly giving us a minute to ourselves. I appreciated the thoughtfulness of the gesture and turned my face to Jack, who was looking at me, his eyes filled with worry. "Love, I want ye ta just sit right here for as long as ye need until ye feel better. Ye look like ye're ready ta pass out or a few short steps away from a panic attack right now. I know this has been a stressful morning for ye, between thinking about tha livestream, meeting Ken, picking out tha swimsuit, and all tha other things ye've been stressing about lately. Mark can wait a few minutes for us ta start helping him." He leaned back in the seat, sinking into the cushions. I sighed and settled against his chest, my head rested on his shoulder. Jack smiled at me and turned so he was facing me, his lips gently pressed into my forehead, his hands rubbing gently down my back. I closed my eyes and just let myself relax for a few minutes, letting all my stress run back out of me. Jack chuckled softly as he rubbed my back, his lips still pressed against my forehead, as he massaged the knots out of my spine, making me softly whimper and moan under his gentle touch, then hum appreciative sounds. After about five minutes, I was feeling pretty much back to normal, or more back to normal than I had been since we left the hotel room this morning. I shifted in Jack's arms, moving just enough so my lips met his in a sweet kiss, and I wrapped my arms around him. 

"Hmm. Thank ye, sweetie. I feel a lot better now. Ye always know how ta take care of me, I think, better than I do even. And ye made me feel a lot more relaxed. I didn't even know how much I stress I was carrying around, until ye started rubbing my back like that. I want ta return tha favor for ye later, if ye'll let me though. I love ye, and want ta make sure ye aren't stressed too."

Jack grinned at me. "Angel, seeing ye relaxed makes me relax. Honest. Ye're tha one I'm worried about today. I know how worried ye are about tha party later, and with good reason. Ye just stick close ta me, once people start showing up, or stick with ta people I've already introduced ye ta, and ye should be fine. Mark wouldn't let ye get overwhelmed, anymore than I would, if he could help it. His brother would kick his ass, for one thing, as soon as he found out. And I have ways ta make sure he finds out." Jack chuckled softly and kissed the tip of my nose. "Besides, he likes ye, as a friend, and he doesn't like ta see his friends hurting anyway. If ye get overwhelmed, I think yer plan ta borrow Chica for a bit was a good one. Just let me know before ye go, okay? If I can't find ye around, I'm going ta worry a lot more."

I nodded. "I know. I can always hide in tha kitchen too. That's tha thing about being tha one handling tha food. No one questions it too much if ye say ye ta tend things or ye spend more time out of sight, dealing with food during tha party. If ye don't see me in tha room first thing, check tha kitchen. That's probably where I'll be. I promise, I'll keep y phone on me too, so even if ye don't see me, ye can send me a message and I'll get right back ta ye. I'll have our friends keep an eye on me, and if I start ta have trouble, someone will come get ye, ta help, if that will help put yer mind at ease."

Jack shook his head at me. "No, lass. Ye aren't leaving my side, once tha actual party starts." He smiled softly and leaned over to kiss me again, seemingly unable to stay away. I smiled back and hummed a quiet noise of approval. Jack chuckled. "We're going ta make everyone slightly ill, with how adorable and lovesick we are, ye know that, right? I don't even care. I'm too worried about keeping ye safe and too happy ta have ye in my life, here by my side." My eyes glowed with happiness as I nodded and I reached my right hand up and cupped his cheek, my thumb gently stroking along his jawline. Jack rested his forehead against mine, just staring into my eyes, smiling at me and sharing the happiness and contentment of the moment. Neither of us noticed Mark come back in the room until he came over and put a hand on my shoulder, making me jump a little.

"Hey, sorry to startle you. I just wanted to see how the two of you were doing. I could tell you were having a rough morning, [y/n], as far as your anxiety issues. If helping me out today is too much and you need to just sit this out, it's really not a problem. Even just having you and Jack hang out here today to talk to will be nice. I still can't believe you convinced him to take a vacation like this, and for this long. It's clearly doing him a lot of good though. I don't remember the last time I saw him this truly happy." Mark grinned at the two of us and shook his head a little. "I mean, you're both a little overly sweet together, but mostly you're just so close it's amazing. I know you've only been together a little while, but you just seen perfect for each other, and it makes me hopeful and glad to see things working out for both of you. But enough of that for now. I'm sure you'll both hear plenty of people comment on it later. I really don't know how many people are going to be showing up tonight, because I left this as an open ended invitation with a few places. The Grumps, the Fine Brothers offices, Smosh offices, and YouTube headquarters were all given open invites to show around to all the local YouTubers. I know most of them anyway, so it shouldn't be that many unfamiliar faces, but when we head out for the actual party, there might be some surprises. YouTube actually asked me to do it this way, to act as the host, since I was already having a party, when they found out about it, and they're footing part of the bill and providing the space for us."

I blinked. "I thought ye were just having tha party here."

Mark shook his head. "Nah. There wouldn't be enough room. Besides, this is going to be an epic party, and I don't want to be the one responsible for the clean up, even with some friends to help. I'm just the nominal host, and in charge of getting some of the food there and set up. The space we will be at has a pool and it's got lots of furniture already set up. We'll need to set up some decorations when we get there, but YouTube was sending over some people to help with that, along with the people who they hired to work the event, as bartenders and waiters, who were also going to decorate with us. Really, it's not like I needed a lot of help today, but I still wanted to hang out with the two of you while you had time, so I didn't want to turn the offer down. I was half afraid you'd decide someone else would claim this as their time anyway, even after you offered."

Jack smiled at Mark and shook his head. "Mark, ye should know me better than that. Once I say I'm going ta do something, I stick with it. Same goes for tha lass, here. We wouldn't do that ta ye, especially without calling and telling ye why." I nodded, moving my hand from Jack's face to his chest and sighing. I shifted, starting to get ready to get up, but Jack tightened his grip on me, silently asking me to stay here with him, in his arms for the moment. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He sent me back a silent message of love, clearly requesting I stay here unless I absolutely had to get up for some reason. I nodded and settled back against him, curling against him again, tucking my head under his chin this time. He smiled as he watched me and rested his hand on my back, still gently rubbing a soothing pattern there. Jack looked back over at Mark, who was grinning at the two of us. Jack and I both blushed faintly. "Sorry, Mark. What time does tha actual party start?"

Mark chuckled. "You guys were fine. I was just amused. It's kind of funny to watch you have whole almost arguments like that completely without saying anything, and communicate like you do just through looks and body language. You're both getting really good at reading each other. And the party isn't until three this afternoon. I only started then because I know that's when a bunch of people finish filming for the day, like the FBE offices and Smosh, so they can just come over directly. Jack, a few of the YouTube execs are going to be there, and will probably want to talk to you, once they find out you're here. I didn't mention you to them, since I wasn't sure if you'd be able to make it to this thing, and when I started planning this party, you weren't even going to be in California. [Y/N], I don't know what you want to make, food wise, but there will be a dinner, which is being brought in by the higher ups at YouTube. Oh, and we probably ought to tell them about this livestream, especially since it sounds like you're going to have so much of their talent base involved. They might want to help promote it or at least offer a space to host the event for us. I certainly wouldn't mind that. This is already getting out of hand, and I suspect you will probably end up inviting more people before the actual stream next week, which can really only help the causes get more attention, so it can't hurt anything and will only be a problem if we have to try to do this from my office space and have to squeeze to many more people in there."

I blushed faintly. "I'm sorry ta cause ye so much trouble Mark. I should have at least asked ye before I started asking more people ta help with this livestream. I just want it ta go well, I guess I forgot I'd need other people and support on getting it setup." I looked down, unable to meet either man's eyes, feeling a little ashamed and very embarrassed. I felt my face burn brighter and closed my eyes, trying to shut the world out for a few minutes and just calm back down. Before I could, however, a familiar hand reached out and lifted my chin, forcing me to look up. I opened my eyes, meeting Jack's very blue ones, filled with compassion and love, and no little concern. 

"Love, yer heart's in tha right place. And I don't think Mark's mad at ye. I think it's more just a matter of running out of space ta have all tha people who are going ta be helping with tha event be comfortable in. Ye have ta admit, ye have managed ta get a load of very important people together very fast, with not much effort on yer part. Ye're good at this, damn good, if ye haven't figured it out yet, and people want ta help, especially after they hear ye talk about why ye chose these causes ta support." Jack hugged me, not breaking eye contact. "Ye're so special, and just wonderful, everyone wants ta help. Felix and Ken both seemed quite happy ta sign up this morning when ye asked, even before ye told them why and what it was in support of." Jack smiled at me again. "Felix even said yes before ye offered ta pay, remember? Then he teased ye until ye told him about being able ta afford ta pay ta fly him out and set him up properly, if ye had ta. I'm glad yer publisher is willing ta, so ye don't have ta, but knowing ye can is nice too."

I nodded. "I know. Not having ta worry about money has been one of tha best things about being a writer for me, other than being able ta move wherever I want, whenever I want. All I have ta do is keep my editor and publisher informed of where I am, generally speaking. They have my cell phone number and can call me and an address ta mail me stuff, but other than that, they just know tha city. It helps me manage my anxiety a lot more, knowing how many fewer people know where I actually live. It's pretty much just family, a few very close friends, and ye, Mark, and Felix now." 

Jack grinned. "I see. So, no unexpected visitors will be dropping in on ye, in tha form of friends, or yer editor?" I shook my head. "Good. I like having ye all ta myself at home." 

Mark chuckled now too. "Yeah, I can see that. The two of you both like privacy, when you aren't out in public. I get it, I do too. Honestly, I'm surprised you don't just move into a house somewhere together. You already spend so much time together it seems like you'd save money by living together and it's not like you couldn't find somewhere you'd both like."

Jack and I looked at each other, a quick glance. Jack smiled again and kissed my cheek. "We're thinking about it, Mark. We've even started talking about it. We just haven't decided yet. Honestly, I've been feeling tha need ta move soon. Athlone feels like it's stifling me, creatively, so when I move I want it ta count. And I want ta move in with [y/n] then, if she's ready, which she said she is, but we have ta figure out where ta move ta, and actually get moved, ye know? It's not like it's all that easy ta pack up and move everything, especially if ye move countries."

I giggled. "Seán, sweetie, I did, not all that long ago. It's not that bad. We can handle it, if ye want ta move out of Ireland. I love Ireland though, if ye want ta move ta someplace still in tha country, like Dublin. I..." I swallowed and looked down. "I don't know how well I'd do in a city though, ta be honest. And where I already lived in Dublin, for a very short time, I might struggle a little more than I should. But then again, with ye there, I might not have any trouble. But there are a lot of other things ta consider before we decide where and even if we move. First we have ta handle getting through tha rest of yer vacation and tha Livestream next Saturday, then fly home, and I have ta meet yer family." I fidgeted nervously. Jack grabbed my hands and smiled at me, nodding. I looked into his eyes and we shared a short wordless communication, this time about my concerns about all the possible consequences of the string of broken condoms and the effects that might have on our lives before we could move anywhere. 

Jack seemed to hesitate a little, then swallowed and nodded again, closing his eyes and sighing. "Shit. Ye're right, Angel. We do have a load ta discuss before we make any definite plans. But don't worry, I'll be here for ye, no matter what, and we'll figure everything out, together. It will all work out, ye'll see." Jack smiled at me, more naturally again, and patted my hands in my lap. "I think we can weather anything we put our minds ta, love."

Mark grinned at us. "Oh, I think you two can too. I'd love to know what has the two of you so concerned, personally. But I have the feeling it's private, at least for now, so I won't pry. Now, how about we all three play a few video games for a while, until we need to go make some food for the party? I know most of the appetizer type foods we would need to bring are usually quick to prep, so we've got hours to kill, and I definitely want to play some games with both of you, just for fun." We both nodded and Mark grabbed controllers for us, then booted up his console and loaded Mario Kart on the Wii U. We got really into it, barely noticing as more than an hour past, until Ethan, Tyler, and Amy showed up. All three of them claimed they were there to help with party prep, not knowing about the plan to have it at the alternate location or all the plans that had already been made. I grinned at them when Mark invited them to join our game, grabbing controllers for them as well. Amy sat down in Mark's lap, next to Jack and I. Ethan sat on the floor, close to our feet. Tyler grabbed an arm chair. Chica even came in and settled down, watching all of us play. By noon, we were all having a blast, but starting to get a bit hungry. I asked for a break to go make lunch. Jack agreed, as long as he could follow me. I grinned, shaking my head at him as I stood up, ready to tease him, but he surprised me by standing up with me and wrapping me up in his arms and not letting go. Mark laughed. "Okay, you two know where the kitchen is. All I ask is you try not to burn my place down. And, please, for the love of god, no sex on the kitchen table. I eat there. I don't need to think about the two of you getting freaky where my cereal is every morning."

I laughed. "I can keep my parts ta myself. Talk ta Seán. He's tha one who's a bit frisky, it seems." Jack wriggled his eyebrows and shimmied around his hips, making me laugh again, then almost fall over because he still hadn't let me go. "Hey, easy there, hot stuff. If ye fall over and take me with ye, I'm going ta land on ye, on purpose. Just settle down a bit, laddie."

Ethan cracked up. "You're starting to talk like him an awful lot, now. Or did you always talk that way?"

I blushed and grinned, ducking my head. "Eh. My accent changes, but tha vocab, not so much. I use a load of slang from all over tha world. I read a lot of books with English, Irish, and Australian slang, so I tend ta use that a lot, as well as slang from various parts of tha US, where I've lived or have family, but I just say whatever works best ta express what I'm feeling. Sometimes, even I have trouble keeping track of where it's from and what I'm saying."

Jack grinned at me. "Ye're adorable and I love it, so hush. I love tha way ye talk, and tha way ye write, and so do a load of other people. And I'm sorry I almost knocked us both over. I'll be a bit more careful. Now, what are we cooking, love? Anything I might know how ta help with? Or am I just watching again?"

I smiled and kissed him. "Mmm. We'll see what Mark has for ingredients before I say what we're making. I hate ta make promises, than have ta change tha plan because he doesn't have things. It'll also give me a chance ta assess what I can make for tha party."

Jack nodded. "Smart. Let's go." Jack gestured with one hand. "Lead tha way, angel mine." His arm instantly came back around me as soon as he was done with his sweeping gesture. I giggled and rolled my eyes, walking to the kitchen, feeling a little silly with Jack walking behind me like we were playing train or something. I opened the fridge and grinned. Bingo. I started grabbing ingredients to make pizza immediately. Jack's eyes lit up, recognizing the familiar items and patterns. He enthusiastically kissed me as soon as I had everything assembled and the pizzas were in the oven, baking, in under twenty minutes. Maybe a little too enthusiastically, if I were being honest. I didn't notice his hands creep under my shirt as he started feeling me up as he made out with me, my body pressed against Mark's fridge. My body reacted and I melted into his touch, making me whimper softly. Jack responded by pulling me closer and nibbling his way down my neck. I slid down the fridge, slumped on the floor, sitting in Jack's lap. I could feel Jack getting more and more into the kisses, his body pressing closer and tighter to me all the time. I was starting to feel dizzy from the sensations he was evoking and I had completely lost track of what was going on around us when reality came crashing back in on both of us in the form of Mark, standing in the doorway, blushing brilliantly, staring open mouthed at the two of us.

"Uh..."

Jack recovered first, pulling me, bodily, into his lap. I could feel his dick throbbing beneath me as he tried to straighten my shirt, extracting his hands from my bra carefully. "Sorry, Mark. At least it wasn't yer table, right?"

Mark just shook his head and stepped back out of the room, clearly forgetting whatever he had been going to ask or do for the moment. Jack grinned at me and growled in my ear, grinding against me a little, clearly hoping I'd get back into things, but the moment had past, for me. I swallowed, my blush still burning brighter even than Mark's had been. "Oh. My. GOD. Seán!!" I turned to him and smacked him gently on the shoulder. "Behave yerself! Jaysus. I don't think yer friends need ta see that much of either of us. Just think what would have happened if he had come in a few minutes later. He would have gotten quite tha eyeful of both of us, quite possibly naked. Don't make me send ye away while I'm cooking, ye great goober."

Sudden laughter from the living room caught both of us by surprise. Amy appeared in the doorway now, grinning, and offered me a hand up off the floor. "Glad to hear you can at least keep him in line some of the time. What happened?"

I smiled bashfully, still blushing. "He sneak attacked me. I was working on cooking and he started kissing me. After I put tha food in, he got a little over tha top, but he worked slow and I didn't notice until it was too late and he had already melted my brain. Then Mark walked in and caught us like that. Jaysus, I can't believe..."

Amy grinned. "He knew something was up. That's why he was coming in. The noise level had suddenly dropped in here. He was getting suspicious. We told him to leave the two of you alone, but he's noisy."

I shook my head, burying my face in my hands. "That's still no excuse. It's his house, and he just asked us not ta do that. I feel awful." 

Amy came over and gave me a hug. "Hey, don't worry about it. It was actually kind of funny. No one got hurt, except maybe Jack over there. He's looking a little pained, but somehow I think that might be his own fault." Amy winked at me and we both looked at Jack, still on the floor, looking pained and trying to hide his boner. She grinning and pulled me into the living room after her. "Come on, I show you. See, Ethan and Tyler are just giving Mark a hard time about being a voyeur." 

My blush, which had started to fade a little, came back again, then receded, leaving me looking pale and blotchy, and angry as hell. My breathing was tight in my chest, as I fought to stay in control. Suddenly, I turned to Mark, a steely look in my eyes. "Ye great bastard! Ye were trying ta embarrass us? Why tha hell would ye do that, when ye know I've been having a bad day with my panic and anxiety attacks? Or did ye not think about tha fact that this kind of stunt might have triggered an attack so bad I might have ended up in tha hospital or dead? What tha hell, Mark?!?"

Mark flinched and suddenly went absolutely dead pale. The entire room turned to watch him. Jack was suddenly at my side, wrapping his arms around me. I didn't realize I was crying until he started gently wiping my cheeks, then I was sobbing, my breath catching. Jack held me close and gently rocked me in his arms, trying to calm me down while all my fear and anger just overflowed. Amy bit her lip. "Shit. None of us thought of that, [y/n]. We seriously would have tried to stop him if we had."

I didn't really register what she had said, still fighting my brain for control. Jack lifted me up in his arms and sat down in the overstuffed armchair facing the couch, settling me in his lap and I curled up in a tight ball in his lap, without thinking about it. He smiled and hummed softly to me, filling my head with the sound of his voice, the smell of him, the feel of him as he rubbed gentle patterns along my back and shoulders, or ran a hand through my hair. As he slowly filled my senses, I settled my panic receding slowly. When it was nearly gone, he lifted my shoulders and head, pulling me in for a long, lingering kiss. I rested my head against his after that, swallowing emotions. He smiled at me. "There ye are, angel. Glad ta have ye back. Ye worried me. I'm sorry. I should have thought about what could happen before I got carried away earlier. Ye just looked too tempting, standing there, making tha food, and I gave in ta temptation. Forgive me?"

I smiled back, a little shaky still. "Of course, Seán. I'm sorry I keep falling apart like this. I just... After everything that's happened ta me in tha past..."

Jack cut me off by placing a finger over my lips. "Hush. Ye had every right ta get mad. Ye were tha only one in this situation who really did nothing wrong. I'm just sorry we triggered a panic attack for ye. Ye know I would never do anything ta intentionally cause ye ta have one of those, love." Jack leaned in just enough to kiss me softly, one more time. "They scare me way too much. And I'm a little worried about ye after ye have one too, if ye want tha truth, that one of these times, ye're going ta have more complications than just tha panic and anxiety." I sighed. Jack just squeezed in a little tighter in his arms, and I could read the worry in his eyes. I didn't try to move away, instead just letting him see I was okay, calming down still, and how much his care and love meant to me. I had a brief mental flash back to this morning, waking up, and his nightmare of someone taking me from him, and wondered if he was still unconsciously struggling with the aftereffects of that today. When I thought about it, I wondered if it was because he was thinking of someone from my past catching up with me, or if it was just his brain making my panic and anxiety into a physical being, dragging me away from him. I kept these thoughts to myself, at least for now, knowing Jack wouldn't appreciate me sharing his nightmare with our friends. If he had the same one again, I'd find the time to bring it up, when we were alone, and we could talk about it together, but for now, it was just one of the many things we had waiting, shelved for a future discussion.

Mark came over to me and swallowed, looking ashamed. "[Y/N], I'm really, really sorry. I didn't even think... God. I'm a crappy friend. Can you both please forgive me for not thinking things through before I just walked in there, like that? I was just going to tease you both a little, because I figured you were kissing. I didn't actually expect to see you on the floor like that, or I wouldn't have gone in there." Mark blushed a little now. "I wasn't actually trying to see anything I shouldn't have."

Jack grinned and looked a little embarrassed. "I shouldn't have lost control tha way I did either and dragged [y/n] down with me. She wouldn't even have been doing anything but cooking if I hadn't started distracting her. Like I said, she really was tha innocent one in this." I looked at Jack and lifted an eyebrow. He grinned at me. "Ye know ye were, love. Ye can't convince me otherwise."

I giggled and leaned closer to him, my mouth next to his ear so I could whisper my answer to him. "Oh, I'm not so innocent as all that, lover. I know how ta make ye respond ta me, and I was doing just that. But ye started it, and I'll let ye lay claim ta that part, fair enough." I nibbled a quick bit on his earlobe, making Jack tighten beneath me, certain parts of him jumping to attention instantly. I smiled at him and winked as I sat back up and looked into his eyes. "Just remember where we are and who's around next time, Seán. Jaysus, I had no idea how kinky yer friends, okay _our_ friends really are. I have tha feeling Fe would be just as bad, if not worse than Mark. I hope he doesn't get a suite anywhere near us, or we might find out."

Ethan looked curiously at me. "Fe? Who's Fe?"

I chuckled. "Felix? PewDiePie. Sorry. I tend ta call him Fe, half tha time. He's actually how I met Jack in tha first place. We talked ta him this morning. He'll be coming out, with Marzia, on Wednesday, ta help with this livestream too, and ta hang out with us. Oh, and Ken's coming over with Mary and their daughter on Thursday. I have ta call my publisher, or email them ta let them know. They told me they wanted as many people involved as I could get, so they will be thrilled. Fe mentioned he needed ta talk ta some people at YouTube headquarters anyway, while he was out here, so he can just do that while he's here and not have ta pay ta fly in ta see them. I'm glad ta help him." Mark smiled and shook his head. Jack kissed my cheek. I raised an eyebrow, a little confused why both of them seemed so amused. "What? I like helping people, especially my friends. Mark, I really need ta be able ta tell everyone a time for tha start of tha livestream. Do ye think we could decide that now?"

Mark nodded at me. "Sure. And Jack and I know you like helping people, [y/n]. Felix is one of the biggest YouTubers out there though. He doesn't exactly need the help. He just likes to complain about things. Now, for the livestream, what time were you thinking about starting? I usually start around nine or ten am, local time. I just make sure I announce that where ever I'm promoting the stream online, so people have time to calculate their own time zones to tune in. And how long did you think you want to go for? I mean, with so many people, we can probably run it for at least eight hours no problem, but that's totally your call."

I bit my lip and looked around at everyone. Jack met my eyes last and held my gaze. "Love, do ye want ta go for longer than that?" I nodded. Jack rubbed a hand down my back. "Okay. How long were ye thinking? Twelve hours?"

I shifted a little in his arms. "I don't know. I want ta have tha stream go as long as I can, so as many people can come and donate as they can, and as many people can see it as possible. I'd do it over two days, if I could even, but I think for my first one, one day would be better. I'd really love ta be able ta say tha stream is going ta be from eight am ta ten pm though, if ye guys think we could do that. I know my publisher is going ta be providing food and stuff throughout tha day, and if people need ta leave it won't be a problem. Mostly, it's just going ta be us, hanging out, playing games for charity, and maybe doing some challenges if ye guys can help me come up with some, or know of any already, and me talking about my past periodically, when we reach certain goals. I kind of have a few things in mind, if Seán will help me with them."

Jack wrapped me up in a hug. "Of course, angel. What do ye have planned?"

I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder. "Mm. Well, at tha start of tha stream, I'm going ta announce tha charities and explain tha bare bones of my past and why I picked these charities and talk about them a bit. If we reach twenty five thousand dollars, I'll share my some of tha details about my first ex. At fifty thousand, I'll share tha details about tha ex after that, tha one who put me in that hospital with an eating disorder and almost killed me from panic attacks. At seventy five thousand, I'll talk about tha one after that, tha one who..." I stopped and shivered, looking down. Jack rubbed my back a little more, looking sad and used his other hand to pat my hand in my lap. I looked up and met his eyes. I gave him an attempt at a smile. "Tha one who dragged me behind his car and tried ta kill me. At one hundred thousand dollars, I'll talk about my last ex, the abusive alcoholic. And if we manage ta raise more tha a hundred and twenty five thousand dollars, I'll even talk about surviving my dad's abuse a bit on stream." I swallowed. "Like I said, this is more about raising awareness than tha money, at least for me, but these organizations still need tha money. My pockets are deep enough ta match any money raised, but I'm not telling tha stream tha funds are being matched until tha end, if I even do. I'd rather just give tha money ta tha groups and have it be done, without anyone ever knowing."

Amy came over and touched my shoulder. I looked at her. "You really have been through a lot. I had no idea you were abused that badly. I mean, I know you said you had been abused by your Dad, which sucks, and had exes that put you in the hospital, but to have you say one dragged you behind a car? That's horrifying."

I nodded and closed my eyes. Jack kissed my cheek. "That's why I'm always saying she's so strong. She's been telling me some of tha things she's been through, and I can't even imagine half of them. Truly. It's also why I get so protective of her, though. I don't want her ta have ta go through any more pain than she's already had in her life, if I can help her avoid it. She deserves that. Angel, ye best be bringing both yer panic medicine and ye regular anxiety pill with ye ta tha livestream, especially if we're going ta go for fourteen hours. I have no problem with that, by tha way. Ye and I will be tha only ones who absolutely have ta be there tha whole time, I think, and even if something came up, we could step away with all tha help ye've recruited. We would just need ta have someone else cover for us, especially if it's because ye were having issues with yer anxiety after talking about yer past." I nodded. Jack smiled and kissed me again. "Good. I'm glad we got this all arranged now. Ye can email yer publisher or Noah, or whoever now, and have them get things going for ye. Between yer publisher and YouTube, I think this will get all that publicity we want and we will be able ta find someplace more than big enough ta host it. I'm getting hungry now, though. Should we have somebody check on tha food?"

I sighed and nodded. Amy grinned. "I'll do it guys. You stay there. Mark, you come help me. What did you make for lunch for us, anyway?"

I smiled. "Pizzas. There's a timer, but ye might want ta just double check them, just in case. I don't know how accurate Mark's oven is, temperature-wise, so it might be best ta take a peek now just ta be sure. Thanks Amy."

Amy grinned. Mark bounced excitedly. "PIZZA! I love pizza! Oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy! Come let's go look and see if they're done already." Amy laughed as Mark charged into the kitchen looking like a little kid on Christmas. I shook my head. 

Ethan and Tyler were grinning too. "Well, you made Mark's day. He loves pizza, as you just heard. Did you already know that?"

I smirked softly and looked at Tyler. "Of course I did. He stayed with Jack for a month. They spent a lot of time at my apartment and I cooked for them a lot. What do ye think they were eating? I mean, that's not all I was cooking, but it's certainly one of the more frequent dishes, along with chicken, that Jack asks for. They even showed up on my doorstep asking for pizza at breakfast a few times." I smiled and looked at Jack, then leaned in and kissed him when he grinned at me. "Mmm. I was happy ta help with that request, even if I did have ta give ye a massage tha one morning too, because ye had such a bad headache. I felt so bad for ye, love. Ye looked so pained and sick." I shook my head sadly.

Jack kissed me back. "Mm, well, ye made me feel better, that's for sure. Ye gave me that amazing back rub, rubbed my shoulders, then my head, and ye just made me feel so good. And ye cooked, which made me feel even better. Ye always make me feel amazing, which might be why I occasionally get a bit carried away with ye. I just love ye so much I lose control." 

I giggled and booped the end of his nose. "I love ye just as much, Seán. That's why things go as far as they do. I forget what's going on around us. Thank god that didn't happen in front of my mother, brothers, or nephew. My brothers and nephew would have been scarred for life and my mother... I shudder ta think what her reaction would have been." Jack shivered and paled looking at me. I grinned at him. "Love, she won't have been mad. She would just have been... Insistent." I winked at him and leaned up, whispering in his ear again. "She would probably have insisted we get married. I think she kind of expects us ta as it is, but she's giving us time. But catching us in tha act? Yeah, that would have forced her hand a bit."

Jack grinned at me and winked. "Well, who says that's not in tha cards anyway? I think it's too soon ta be planning that, but like I told ye before, love, I can't see a future for myself without ye in it. I think probably someday, we'll have that conversation. Hell, we've only known each other for a few months and we're already talking about moving in together, love. I definitely think that it's a conversation we'll have in tha future."

I smiled and settled back against him, getting comfortable. Jack rubbed a hand absentmindedly down my back as he watched me settle into place, then hummed a noise of contentment. I peeked up into his face and grinned at his expression. "Seán, ye look so happy like that right now. What are ye thinking about? Anything good?"

Jack chuckled. "Just how happy I am with ye here in my arms like this. I wish we could stay like this all day." I hummed out my own noise of happiness and content. 

Ethan laughed softly. "Did you two forget we were still here? You slipped into a clearly private conversation, then just kind of looked like you got lost in your own little bubble of each other. It's really sweet to watch you together like that, but we still wanted to hang out and play some more games with both of you."

I blushed faintly and looked over at him. "Sorry. We don't mean ta do that ta people."

Jack grinned and hugged me again. "Yeah, Ethan, we'd be happy ta play some more games and hang out. If we get lost in our own little world again, just give us a little nudge. Neither of us is going ta be upset or mad about it. We might get a bit embarrassed, mainly that we forgot ye were there, depending on how bad we got, but we won't be mad at ye. And my lass here is going ta be tha one more likely ta be embarrassed, I think." I gave Jack a look, then wink saucily at him. His face flushed a little as he read my expression, following my thoughts. "Okay, maybe not tha only one ta get embarrassed if she keeps that up. Behave yerself, love. Ye don't want ta me beg in front of my friends, do ye?"

I grinned and ran my hands through Jack's hair. "Hmm. Maybe. Ye did start this after all. Ye got me all fired up and started trouble. Now ye can deal with tha consequences, Don't think just because I forgave ye for causing me ta have a panic attack ye're completely off tha hook, mister. Ye still have plenty of making it up ta me, for putting me in tha situation that got us both in trouble in tha first place. And just because I'm better at controlling myself that ye are, I guess I'll have ta be tha one ta make sure ye behave today. So ye're in for a bit of a long afternoon, loverboy."

Jack blushed brilliantly and grinned at me a little abashedly. "Even if I -"

I cut him off with a kiss. "Seán, I can go easy on ye, or make things very, very uncomfortable for ye. I really do know how ta make ye squirm by now. Are ye going ta torture yerself all afternoon?"

Tyler and Ethan started laughing, trying to be quiet, but Ethan's laughter wasn't that subtle. I grinned over at them and saw Mark and Amy watching us too, having walked in sometime while all of us were talking. I grinned at Amy and raised an eyebrow. She laughed. "Good for you. You punish Jack. I've got Mark's punishment planned too. Mine's not quite as devious as yours is though, and yours seems to fit the 'crime' better, but I think it should do nicely anyway. Are you going to sit in Jack's lap all afternoon as part of the punishment?"

I laughed. "Probably. If he gets too bad, I'll get up, but it will help me keep a better, um, handle, so ta speak on tha situation." Everyone in the room burst out laughing, except Jack, who buried his face in my shoulder, attempting to hide behind my body now. I peeked at his face and grinned, leaning close again so he could hear my whispered comment. "Cheer up, Seán. Ye get ta snuggle me and probably cop a feel or two without anyone saying anything, as long as ye aren't too obvious. I think I've been taken off cooking duty now too, unless we just go supervise and sit at tha table ta work on prep, which ye can help me with. And ye did bring this on yerself. Just try not ta get too excited. We are still in a fairly public setting after all and ye didn't bring any spare pants."

Jack looked up at me and smiled crookedly and shook his head, whispering back. "I can't decide if this is tha most wonderful torture or tha most painful treat I've ever had. And ye're making all my friends think this is a bad thing, somehow when it really isn't unless I explode in my pants or something. I'll try ta contain myself, angel. If it gets ta me too much, we might have ta go on a walk for a bit, alone, so I can cool off. And I mean it, a real walk, not an excuse ta go off alone and find a place ta have my wicked way with ye, all though that sounds grand too." I just chuckled and pulled him back up for another kiss, then helped him settle back in the seat, leaning back so I could curl up against him. I was sitting in his lap still, and had been ever since my panic attack, but when I settled in now, I shifted my weight, wriggling down so I was more firmly between his legs. Jack whimpered softly and looked at me once, then shook his head, biting his lip. I rested a hand over his heart and put my head on his shoulder. He sighed before he wrapped his arms around me, still worrying his lip between his teeth a little. I could feel his boner standing at attention under my ass, but since I was staying still, he seemed okay for the moment and in control. 

Meanwhile, Mark was watching us again, a grin on his face. "Jack, buddy, you going to survive today? Your face is awfully red, man."

I turned my gaze back to Mark. He went quiet, suddenly looking a little skittish. "Mark, Amy might have come up with a way ta punish ye that she thinks is fitting, but I still haven't. Don't poke tha bear. I will maul yer ass. And I can be quite scary, just ask my publisher's rep or several other people I deal with at tha company. Even some of my friends think so, when they annoy me enough." I sighed. "Just... don't."

Jack looked at me and went still behind me. "Love? Is this about tha ex who ye put in tha hospital?" I nodded, fighting back tears as I battled my inner demons. Jack kissed my neck and squeezed me gently, unintentionally grinding on me a little. "Ye know he deserved a lot worse than what ye did ta him. Even if ye did break six of his bones and give him a concussion. He's tha bastard who dragged ye behind a car, attempted ta kidnap ye after tha police helped ye get away, tried ta stab ye with a knife, held ye at gunpoint, raped ye repeatedly, and made ye wish ye were dead. If ye ask me, tha prison sentence he got isn't near long enough ta suit what he put ye through." Silent tears were sliding down my face now, but Jack just reached up and wiped them away with his thumbs, cupping my cheeks tenderly, pulling my face up so he could gaze into my eyes better. He leaned forward enough to kiss my forehead sweetly after a few seconds too. "I know ye would never do that ta anyone who didn't truly deserve it and more, angel. Ye don't have ta be afraid of yerself that way. Ye were defending yerself, which is exactly what that judge told ye in court, remember? Ye told me so yerself, when ye told me tha whole story. I trust ye with my life, sweetheart, and I know ye have too good a heart ta hurt someone unless it was ta save yer own life, and even then, ye struggled with it."

Mark came over and rested a hand on my back lightly. "Is all that true? About what that guy did to you?" I looked down at the floor, unable to meet the eyes of anyone for the moment as I nodded silently, still crying a little. "Jesus Christ." Mark sat down heavily on the floor, his legs seeming to just collapse under him. "How the hell have you survived all that and come out as okay as you are? No wonder you have such bad anxiety issues. I'm sorry for teasing you and Jack. I'll definitely back off. Listen, does it help to talk about what you've been through? We don't mind listening, if it does. If not, or if you need to just do something else for a while, we can totally focus on other things. Whatever you guys need and will help you most. Holy shit." Chica came over to where Mark was sitting, clearly hoping for some petting and love, which he instantly provided. 

I smiled a little at them both. "Thanks, Mark. I'm getting better about talking about it, but it's really, really hard. I haven't told my family any of it, either, except a few things and they haven't taken it well. I need to call my brothers and Mom to let them know about the livestream, so they can prepare themselves. I fully expect they are going ta tune in, and I don't want ta have them be surprised like they were by my panel. I can't handle another reaction like that."

Mark shook his head. "I get it. That was horrible. I thought you were going to die after the panel, the way you just stopped breathing like that. Did you know the doctor had to shock your heart back into rhythm after they gave you the sedative? Jack was getting nearly frantic when you finally stabilized. They had been talking about sending you to the hospital in an ambulance or using an emergency helicopter to fly you out."

I looked at Jack, surprised. He looked away, not meeting my eyes. I sighed. "No, I didn't know. Wouldn't have been tha first time though. Probably won't be tha last. That's why I was so scared at tha publisher's office tha other day too. Noah had no idea what ta do ta help me, and I was fighting my body just ta stay in control enough ta stay together until ye got there. Usually, unless it's a sudden onset attack, or my trigger keeps attacking me, I can battle things back and maintain control enough ta find an anchor and fight my way back from tha attack. My body doesn't always remember how ta breathe, even if I pass out, that's part of why they are so damn scary for me. But Seán, ye are tha best anchor for me I've ever had. When I started ta panic tha other day, I thought of ye, and yer voice, and how ye guided me through my anxiety helped me stay ahead enough ta hold on until ye actually got there and could rescue me tha rest of tha way. And when ye are actually here, ye ground me enough, even tha sudden attacks can't usually roll over me and swarm my brain so badly I feel like I'm drowning or dying."

Jack looked at me now, his eyes wide. "That's what it feels like for ye?" I nodded, not meeting his eyes. He shivered and drew me in closer. "I'm glad I can help ye, love. So, so glad. I don't understand exactly how or why I help so much, but anything I can do, I'm grateful for, angel mine. Jaysus. I was so scared for ye already, seeing ye have these attacks. Hearing ye describe them, makes them a lot worse. Ye are definitely staying by my side all night tonight, at tha party. And if we have ta leave, we will, at tha first sign of ye panicking. Ye've already had too many panic attacks today." Jack kissed me yet again, a deep, tender kiss. I closed my eyes, letting our emotions flow between us freely. When we separated, my lips felt a little swollen, almost bruised, and I rested my head on Jack's cheek. He smiled softly at me, his eyes full of love for me.

I looked at the rest of the room. They were smiling at the two of us. Amy had come over with plates of food for her and Mark, and sat down with him, and they were leaned together, with Chica in their laps. Ethan was sitting in on the couch, facing us, a plate of pizza balanced on his lap, his phone in one hand. Tyler was on the other end of the couch, facing the chair Jack and I were in, his pizza on the table in front of him, a napkin under his plate, and a drink next to his plate. He chuckled a little when he noticed the two of us were paying attention to the rest of the room again. "So, do the two of you want some food now? Or are you just going to sit there and kiss all day? It's sweet to watch, but I doubt it's going to keep you both from passing out from hunger."

I blushed. Jack chuckled. "We should eat. Love, do ye want ta go get some food for us, or do ye want ta wait here while I go grab us some pizza? I'll bring us a couple of drinks too, while I'm up, if ye want me ta go."

I turned to him, to answer, but before I could, Ethan popped up out of his seat. "Nope! You two stay there. You cooked, [y/n], so I'll bring you some food. And besides, you're punishing Jack, so He has to stay where he is too. Do you guys want some sodas, water, tea, or coffee? Mark just made a fresh pot of coffee a few minutes ago so it should be ready by now."

I smiled. "Jack's going ta want coffee. I'll take a cup of tea." I smiled, then raised an eyebrow. "Ye do know how ta make a cuppa, don't ye?"

Ethan grinned at me. "Um, no? But how hard can it be? I mean, it's just tea."

Jack laughed. "Don't say that, laddie. It's more complicated than ye might think. It's harder ta make than coffee. Just bring out a tea bag and boil a cup of water. We can handle it from there." Jack looked at me and grinned. "Ye should know better, love. Most people don't know how ta make a proper cuppa tha way ye meant. Actually, ye should make check with Mark ta see what kind of tea he even has, before ye just assume he even has a flavor ye'll like."

I blinked and nodded, then turned to look at Mark. "Mark, what flavors of tea do ye have?"

Mark shook his head. "I have no idea. Um, plain I think and green. Amy might have some others. She drinks more tea than I do. I only drink tea when I'm sick, or make iced tea."

I sighed. Amy smiled. "Don't worry, I have a bunch here. I keep smuggling it in and hiding more in his cupboards. I have mint, orange, green tea, English Breakfast, Earl Grey, and Oolong. Do any of those sound good?"

I made a face. "Meh. Maybe tha orange. I usually drink apple cinnamon or Irish breakfast. Oh, hang on." I reached down and grabbed Jack's bag, fishing around for my wallet and pulled it out, then slid open the zippered end, made for coins. I pulled out three tea bags, still in their sealed packets. Jack laughed as I held them up triumphantly. "I'm good. I had some with me still. Ye never know when ye're going ta need some tea and not have any around."

Jack chuckled as he pulled me back against him again. "Come settle back against me, love. Ye're adorable. We should have bought ye some tea while we were out shopping this morning for yer swimsuit. Do ye need anything in yer tea?"

I turned and smiled at Jack, wiggling again to get comfortable, teasing wordlessly, far more than was strictly needed. Jack gave me a look, warning me to sit still after a few seconds. "I didn't even think about getting tea when we were out this morning. Mm. Maybe we should have picked some up. Oh well. Next time we stop for something, we can pick some up." I smiled sweetly at him, but my eyes danced merrily, knowing full well what I was doing to him. Jack grabbed my hips, holding me still, even though I had stopped moving. I could feel his dick throbbing, hard, against me now, pressed firmly into my ass, straining against his pants, and I could see the look in his eyes, almost pained, highly aroused, that I was testing his control to the limits. I mentally chuckled. Ethan poked his head around the door frame from the kitchen. I smiled at him. "Just tha person I was hoping ta see. I just need some hot water. And if Mark has creamer, like ye'd add ta coffee, I can add that ta my tea, after it steeps. If not, milk will do." Ethan grinned and nodded, then ducked back in the kitchen, emerging a minute later with plates for Jack and me in either hand. He handed them over and dashed back into the kitchen for our drinks and was back with the two mugs in under a minute. I plopped the tea bag in my hot water as soon as he handed the mug to me and set the creamer down, to add after the tea steeped for three or four minutes, handing Jack his coffee. He smiled at me as he took it, shaking his head slightly at my enthusiasm and care over the tea. Ethan sat back down and everyone started chatting about the party, mostly about who was going to be there this evening that they knew, or who they hoped would show up. Mark had invited all the YouTubers he knew in the LA area, then even more got added by YouTube themselves when they took over the event. As I listened to the massive guest list, I got quiet and still, thinking about how many people that really was. Fortunately, it was going to be a really big crowd, not a small gathering, so I wouldn't be interacting with as many new people on a one on one basis, so my social anxiety shouldn't flair up too badly. I said as much to Jack after I listened for about an hour. He smiled and looked relieved, but still told me he was sticking with me all evening anyway, just in case. After all of us finished eating and Tyler cleared away the plates, Amy offered to make the food I had been going to prepare earlier. 

I looked at Jack again. He smiled at me, gently, truly happy. The time we had been talking and eating had let him calm down again and he was back in control, mostly, just snuggling me and enjoying being close to me again. "Amy, we can come help ye. If nothing else, we can help ye prep tha food at tha table. Jack can sit on one of tha chairs and I'll just sit on his lap, like I am now. He will have his hands free, ta help us, or ta help make sure I don't fall off his lap if he starts shifting, and we can get things done faster. Besides, I like cooking and this way Jack still is paying off his punishment." 

Amy laughed. "Sounds like a plan. Come on then. You can bring the punishment boy with you." I giggled as I stood up. Jack pretended to pout until I looked at him and smiled, then leaned over and kissed him. He immediately stopped pouting and kissed me back, then tried to look down my shirt, not bothering to be subtle about it. Everyone in the room laughed while I blushed and shook my head, gently smacking his shoulder. 

I reached a hand out and pulled him to his feet. "Come on, Mr. Feisty. Ye've obviously not learned yer lesson yet. I think maybe, for that little stunt, I'm going ta have ta ramp ye up a bit for a while." I grinned and leaned close, nibbling Jack's earlobe gently and whispering to him. "Not that I really mind. Ye're fun ta play with, love. Just let me know if it gets ta be too much for ye, okay?"

Jack winked at me and wrapped both arms around my waist, pulling me in tight to him, not letting me go and panting a little as he started to harden against me again, reacting to my teasing. "It was worth it, angel. Ye're always worth it."

Ethan grinned at Jack. "Aww. That's so sweet. Too bad she's going to make you explode by the end of the day, man. You already look really hot and bothered. This must be torture for you."

Mark looked at Jack a little closer. "Hmm. I don't know about that. He gets to hang out with us, have his girlfriend shower all kinds of attention on him all the time, and she's staying in his arms this whole time. That doesn't sound all that bad to me..."

Jack blushed a little and shifted behind me. I could feel his pants getting tight and his budge growing against my backside again. I subtly shifted rubbing against him, very gently, in a way I doubted anyone else would be able to see. Jack bit his lip and looked at me, then closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of my shoulder, fighting the urge to hump my ass, from what I read in his eyes. I giggled and looked at Mark. "Ye really think so? I know how ta make Seán feel really good, yes, but I can also torture him. Right now he's trying not ta pant, explode, and embarrass himself in front of all of ye. I could very easy make him do all of those things, with a word, a gesture, a look, or even just by moving tha right way, but I won't do that ta him. He earned a punishment, but not something that bad." I eased my body very slightly forward, away from Jack's just enough to stop teasing him for the moment. "Come on, sweetie. Ye can sit down in tha kitchen, then I'll sit on yer lap again." Jack whimpered as he started to move. I had gotten him more worked up than I realized apparently, to the point he was hard enough it was painful to walk. I sighed as he used me as a shield to hide his problem, not that it really fooled anyone, and let him get arranged in the chair at the table before I started to sit down. Suddenly, Jack just pulled me down, hard, into his lap. I squeaked in surprise and nearly moaned when I felt how hot and hard he was under me, especially when he started grinding into me, seemingly unable to stop himself. When his hands started to wander as well, I forced myself to stop him. "Seán, come on, love. Ye need ta stop now. We aren't alone. I know this feels good. I want ye too, but we have ta wait until we go back ta tha hotel room for tha night, okay? Calm down now, love." I shook my head a little, trying to clear it some, to regain come control. 

Jack was panting now, and whined softly. "Love, ye feel so good. I don't wanna stop. Can't we just slip away and meet back up with everyone later? I need ye now, so much, ye're killing me. Ye're just so soft, and warm, and wonderful. I keep getting so turned on by ye I'm getting dizzy." I stood up just long enough to turn around and straddle Jack, so I could face him while we talked. I didn't notice Mark and Amy come in and blink at us, or see how closely they were actually following our conversation. "That didn't help matters, love." Jack started grinding on me until I gently stopped him with a look.

I sighed. "Seán, I need ta be able ta see ye while I'm trying ta talk ta ye. I don't want ye hurting, for real. If this is hurting ye, and what ye're saying sounds an awful lot like it is, I'll stop and leave ye be for tha rest of tha afternoon. Maybe we should go see if Mark will let ye lay down and ye should try ta take a nap, if ye really are feeling dizzy. That sounds more like ye are getting sick, than I'm just making ye feel horny." I leaned in close and looked into his face, worry all over mine. He had a pained and pinched expression, his eyes glazed over with lust, but a hint of pain lingered at the backs of them too. I reached out and gently rubbed one of his shoulders. The muscles there were locked in knots, tight, painful-to-the-touch feeling knots. No doubt his head and back were the same. I sighed. "Alright, that's it. I'm calling this. It's actually hurting ye. Ye're so tightly wound, ye feel like yer muscles are going ta break or tear. I'm going ta go make excuses for both of us. We can meet back up with everybody a bit later, after ye feel better. Right now, ye need a good muscle soak, some painkillers, and a nap." I smiled softly and sadly. Then I reached up and very gently started rubbing his head, drawing out a very quiet, very pained sounding groan from his lips. "I wish ye had told me sooner how bad ye felt, Seán. I never meant for this ta go so far that ye were hurt love."

Jack's breathing had calmed down now, as had his boner, to the point where he was just smiling at me and watching me in his lap. "I didn't really know how bad it was until ye did that either, love. I just knew I wasn't feeling great, ever since I woke up this morning. I've been stressed all day, worrying about ye. And that dream I told ye about really unsettled me, for some reason. I just can't seem ta shake it either." I nodded and kept rubbing Jack's head for a few more minutes, forgetting everything else but making him feel better. He sighed after a minute and his eyes slid shut, then his head drooped forward a little just before I stopped. I smiled faintly as I lifted it back up and kissed him softly. "Mmm. Thank ye angel. That really did help, a lot. I'll be okay if ye want ta stay here and help Amy prep that food for tha party."

Amy and Mark chose that moment to step forward. "Actually guys, no. We didn't know you were feeling bad, Jack, either of us. I insist, the two of you go rest in my guest room. [Y/N], go give Jack a proper massage and help him feel better. His color really is a little off and I don't want him sick any more than you do. I don't know what the dream he had was that he was talking to you about, but He clearly didn't sleep well, so both of you go take a nap before the party. You look just as exhausted as he does, [y/n], and I know those panic attacks always wear you out. We can manage to get some food prepped, or if not, like I mentioned earlier, I'll just call the caterers I usually use and have them deliver some food. Its not like I need to bring a lot of stuff anyway. Go on you two. Skedaddle." Mark shooed us out of the kitchen and down the hallway to his guest room. 

I turned to Jack, who shrugged and started to move to the bed. I grinned at him. "Um, Seán? How far are we from tha living room and kitchen?"

Jack blinked at me. "I'm not sure. Why, angel? What's wrong?"

I grinned and reached for Jack, then reached back and locked the door. "Nothing. I just wanted ta make sure we could actually do this without being walked in on. I guess I'll just have ta keep ye quiet somehow." I started taking off my clothes, starting with my shirt, setting them aside. Jack stared at me for a few seconds, then growled and followed suit. A moment later we were both naked. I grabbed Jack's hand and lead him into the guest bathroom, a finger on my lips. "Shh. Let's start with a shower. Yer back really is that tight, Seán, and I think tha steam will help it." Jack nodded. I turned the water on, hot enough to get the small bathroom steamy relatively quickly, then we both stepped under the water. Jack was achingly hard again, and ready to play. I reached for him as soon as I closed the shower door behind us, pulling him close and kissing him, using my mouth to trap all the noises he usually made while our hands and bodies were occupied with exploring each other by touch and feel. When Jack entered me I gasped, feeling a little overwhelmed, but in a good way. Neither of us lasted long after that, our orgasms rolling through both of us at nearly the same time, making us both a little weak in the knees. I turned the water off after we finished cleaning up, still being careful to be quiet, and kept Jack wrapped in a towel, claiming it was so I could properly massage his back and shoulders. He smiled a soft, sleepy smile at me as I lead him back out to the guest bed and laid him down, helping him get comfortable, then stretched out with him after I put my clothes back on. I cuddled in close to Jack and started massaging his back, straddling his hips with him laying face down into the mattress. I worked all the stress and knots I could find out of his back, working my way up to his shoulders, then his neck, and finally his head and scalp. When I finished, I smiled. Jack was sound asleep, snoring softly, curled into me. I was feeling sleepy too, so I reached over and unlocked the door, after I unwrapped the towel from Jack's waist and slid his boxers back into place. He could put his jeans and tee shirt back on when he got up later. Then I closed my eyes, wrapped my arms around Jack and burrowed into his warmth, kissing him once or twice before I too drifted off to sleep.

I woke back up to the sound of a deep rumbling chuckle. I was confused. I blinked the sleep from my eyes, and looked around, trying to shake the fog from my brain as well. Jack was just starting to wake up as well, responding more to my movement than whatever the noise was that woke me up. I looked around again and spotted Mark standing in the doorway, leaning against one side of the frame, chuckling quietly to himself. "You two are even cute when you sleep. Sorry to wake you up, by the way. I was just checking on both of you, since I sent you back about two hours ago and we hadn't heard a sound after the shower ran for a little while. Did you get Jack's muscles unknotted?"

I sighed and reached over, rubbing a hand along Jack's back. It seemed knot-free still. I smiled crookedly and nodded. "Yeah, I think so. I insisted he take a hot shower first, ta help relax his muscles, then I gave him a massage until he fell asleep. I wasn't far behind him though. Sorry about that." I yawned and stretched, then swung my legs over the side of the bed, getting ready to get up. Jack groaned next to me and opened his eyes, scooting close and curling around me again. I looked at him and smiled. "Hey, what's wrong Seán? I was just going ta get yer clothes, so ye could get dressed again. I certainly don't mind seeing ye like this, but I doubt ye want ta go ta tha party in just yer boxers."

Jack blinked and looked down at himself, then blushed. "Shit. I don't even remember putting these back on. Or taking my clothes off for that matter. Why am I nearly naked in a bed at Mark's house?"

Mark chuckled. "Damn. You really must have been feeling sick. I knew it must have been bad when you admitted being stressed and tired earlier, but you were really pale too. And you groaned like you were in a lot of pain when your girlfriend rubbed your shoulder and head, so I made her come back here and take care of you. She was going to make excuses and take you back to the hotel, then meet up with us later, but I was worried about both of you, if you want to know the truth. I know she feels bad after panic attacks sometimes, so I figured a nap wouldn't hurt her either. I just didn't expect to have both of you go silent for so long."

Jack looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "What?! How long were we back here for? I never take naps."

I rested a hand on his chest, trying to keep him calm. "Easy, Seán. I got ye all relaxed and unknotted yer muscles, then snuggled in yer arms and we both fell asleep. Mark said it's been over two hours since we came back here. I think we both needed it though. I know ye had a restless night." Jack swallowed and nodded then hugged me close. I hummed out a happy noise, glad he wasn't upset and just loving having him hold me close. He kissed my shoulder in response. 

Mark laughed softly. "Well, I'll give you two a few minutes. You probably ought to get yourselves up and start getting ready for the party though. We should have already left. I sent Amy and the guys on ahead and told them I'd catch up as soon as I got the two of you. How fast can you both be ready?"

Jack looked at me. I raised an eyebrow. Jack nodded. "Give us five minutes. Tha lass needs ta put her swimsuit on under her clothes and I need ta get dressed again, then both of us need ta tame our hair and we'll be ready ta go as soon as we slip some shoes on. How about ye, Mark? How long will ye take?"

Mark grinned. "Oh, I need to go let Chica out and give her some food, but I'm ready other than that. We'll probably finish at about the same time. You guys go ahead and get ready. Oh, and Jack? I brought your backpack back here, in case you needed anything from it to get ready. See you both in a few minutes guys. Meet me by the front door when you're both ready to go." 

We nodded and watched as Mark walked back out of the room, then I slipped over to the door, closed it firmly, and picked up Jack's bag and his clothes, tossing his clothes to him. He smiled at me. "Thanks, love. Ye go ahead and put yer new swimsuit on." He smiled at me. "Tha silver one, angel. I want ta see ye look all ethereal and gorgeous again, even if ye do get me all hot and bothered. I have some swim trunks in here, so maybe I should just put them on now and save myself some time and trouble too." Jack grinned and pulled the bag out of my hands, gently rummaging through it and pulling out his swim trunks from the main section of the bag. Both of us slipped out of our underwear now and into our swimwear. Jack immediately came over to my side, before I even finished pulling the suit into place, helping me get the suit adjusted and settled properly. "God, ye look so amazing in that outfit, love. It makes yer skin practically glow and hugs ye in all tha right ways. Mm, just like I want ta do. I can't wait ta get ye back ta tha hotel tonight and take it back off ye, slowly, and show ye exactly what that suit does ta my brain, how ye make me feel. I want ta worship ye, like a goddess. I wish we had time now, and we were alone together somewhere we could just have some fun."

I smiled softly and kissed Jack, a tender, deep, slow kiss. "I know, Seán. Ye want ta spend all day in bed together. Hell, ye probably want ta spend about a week or so alone in bed together, undisturbed, if I'm right. I want some quiet alone time with ye soon too. It seems like we haven't had nearly enough of that, especially lately." Jack nodded and hugged me then stepped back, seemingly reluctant to let me go, but knowing we both needed to get dressed and ready. I sighed as I picked up my clothes and slipped back into them, then put my underwear back in the backpack and grabbed my hairbrush out of the bag, trying to tame my hair. It wasn't cooperating with me at all, so I just battled it down as best I could for the moment, ignoring everything else, until suddenly I felt hands take the brush from me.

Jack sighed. "Angel, let me do that. I love helping ye with yer hair, and ye seem frustrated with it today. What were ye trying ta do?"

I blushed faintly. "Um, just brush tha tangles out. Sleep, showering, and sex seem ta have left it a bit knotted. It's just being unruly and I don't have tha patience ta deal with it right now."

Jack smiled and shook his head. "Ye just let me then. I like doing it. It's soothing, and it helps me think and relax. I'm not sure why. It's almost like meditating. Tell ye what lass, if ye are all ready except for brushing yer hair and putting on yer shoes, we should go wait by tha front door like Mark said. We can go put our shoes on there and I'll work on brushing yer hair while we wait, or in his car while he drives us ta tha party." He smiled a little brighter and wrapped his arms around my waist, the hairbrush dangling from one hand. "Hmm, I can't believe I get ta go ta tha party with tha most beautiful angel I've ever met. Ye make me so incredibly happy, [Y/N]."

I giggled and turned in Jack's arms to face him. "Ye make me just as happy, Seán. And ye help me feel safe, brave, strong, and complete. I don't even want ta think about what my life was like without ye, or what it would be like again if ye weren't in it anymore. Everything just seems more grey and dismal if I try ta think about things with out ye." I sighed and leaned into Jack, suddenly feeling a little lightheaded. Jack held me close and raised an eyebrow at me. I smiled at him when the feeling passed. "Sorry. I think it was just from my medicine again, Jack. Just a quick wobble. I'm okay. Let's go get our shoes."

Jack nodded, but kept watching me, still holding on to me and the hairbrush, staying quiet. I hated to see the worry was back in his eyes. I stayed quiet though, still watching Jack as we finished putting our shoes on and he moved closer again to start brushing my hair. After a few minutes of that, he relaxed again, the worry for me fading a little as he saw I really did seem to be alright and the momentary dizziness had passed. He finished brushing my hair and kissed my cheek, then tucked the brush away and just hugged me close, holding me to him. I sighed contentedly and closed my eyes, soaking in the peace of being in his arms. Mark's deep chuckle once again brought us back to the present. "Do the two of you ever get tired of being adorable together? You're almost cuter than Chica, somehow." He shook his head. "If your both ready to go though, we should head out. We won't be really early, but we definitely won't be late either."

I nodded and stepped away from Jack, grabbing his hand as I did, so we could hold hands as we walked, a less obtrusive way to stay close until we could snuggle together in the car again. Jack grinned at me, intertwining our fingers tightly and pressing our palms flat together, making sure our hands, at least, we as close as he could get them. I shot him a warning look, but he just grinned impishly at me. I shook my head and gave up. He was incorrigible but I loved him with all my heart, more and more. Besides, he wasn't hurting anything and if he got himself too riled up, he only had himself to blame. I wasn't going to be able to be distracted from dealing with my anxiety and panic that much at the party, I was fairly sure, even by Jack. We followed Mark out to his car and climbed in the back as he got in the front and got settled, started the car up, and pulled out of his parking space. Jack and I cuddled together quietly on the drive, with Jack occasionally teasing me and trying to sneak peeks down my shirt at my bathing suit, then fanning himself as though I was making him too hot and dizzy. I smiled at him and shook my head at his silliness, appreciating his efforts to help me stay calm. He snuck more than one kiss as well, when he thought Mark was distracted with the road. One of the times, when I was sure Mark really was turned the other way, I grabbed Jack when he came in close for his sneak attack and kissed him silly, leaving him looking dazed and completely silent on the seat next to me when Mark looked back at us again. Mark grinned at me and raised an eyebrow. I laughed. "He tried ta sneak attack me. I made sure he was more surprised than I was. He'll be fine in a few minutes, don't worry."

Mark laughed out loud. "Good for you. I noticed he kept trying to get in your space a little more than you seemed to want. Did you just fry his brain completely?"

I smirked and looked at Jack, who still looked stunned. "Looks like it. Poor Seán. He thought he could distract me from my panic by slipping past my defenses when you weren't looking and instead I melted his brain. Again." I shook my head and leaned over and gently kissed him on the forehead, then the tip of the nose, and finally the lips, very lightly, bringing him back to earth with just the faintest feather-light touch of our lips. He sighed and slumped into my sighed, then noticed Mark watching us and blushed.

"Jaysus woman. Do ye have ta do that ta me all tha time? Ye send me on these mental trips, then have ta bring me back, which I don't mind, at all, but ye do it in front of my friends. First Arin, Suzy, and Danny, now Mark? What am I going ta do with ye?"

I wriggled my eyebrows at him and whispered in his ear. "Behave yerself? Ye started this, ye know. I was perfectly content ta just sit here and snuggle until ye started getting all frisky again. I don't feel too sorry for ye if ye get yerself all worked up." I bopped the tip of his nose with a finger and stole another fast kiss. "I love ye anyway goofball. Just calm down a bit. What has ye so worked up today?"

Jack grinned sheepishly at me. "I dunno. I've just been a bit..." He glanced at Mark, making sure his voice was as quiet as he could make it. "Excitable all day. And ye look so wonderful, all soft and sexy, staying here with me all day. I just can't seem ta control myself."

I giggled softly and rested my head on his shoulder, looking into his eyes, sharing my love and amusement in the look. He looked back, sharing his own feelings, so many I was a little lost in his eyes until we pulled up at the building and Mark parked the car, turning to the two of us with a snort of amusement. "Hey, you two. Enough eye fucking. We're here. At least this wasn't actual physical intimacy that I had to see. Jeez."

I shook my head and followed Mark in the building, watching Jack slip away in search of a bathroom. "Actually Mark, we weren't even eye fucking, as ye so eloquently phrased that. Jack and I were just having a silent conversation about our feelings. Would ye rather have heard us? It was pretty mushy and ooey gooey."

Mark blushed and shook his head. "Eew. No. Thanks for sparing me that shit. I don't even want to think about hearing another guy using those terms of endearment about a friend."

I snorted. "But it's okay for ye ta pour them on yer dog? Or yer girlfriend?" Mark blushed and crossed his arms self-consciously, rubbing his elbow with one hand. I giggled as Amy came over. She saw my expression and the way Mark was standing, looking so sheepishly at the floor and burst out laughing. I turned to her with a huge grin. "So, yer boyfriend here thought he could tease Jack and I with impunity and I'd just let him get away with it. Foolish boy, I say. I'll leave him ta ye. I'm going ta go track Seán down again. He was worried enough about me having a load of anxiety today, I need him ta be able ta see I'm okay, even before tha party starts. He had ta find a bathroom though, after tha car ride in. Mark kind of rushed us out tha door after he woke us up from our nap." I shook my head. "I still can't believe I got Seán ta take a nap with me in tha first place though."

Mark and Amy both grinned. Mark nodded. "Yeah, I'd ask what you did to him, but I'm afraid you'd actually tell me and I _REALLY_ don't want to know. Some things are better left a little mysterious."

I laughed. "I wouldn't tell ye, even if ye asked, ye loon. I told ye all ye get ta know. I gave him a massage and got him ta relax. That should have been enough for ye. Any additional details are strictly none of yer business." 

Amy giggled and nodded at me, winking. "Smart. Now, you go find your man. I'll try to keep this one in line, as much as I can. We'll both see you later, probably. Oh, by the way, the YouTube higher ups found out Jack was going to be here and they definitely want to talk to him. And you, actually. I think they are going to they to convince you to launch a channel of your own."

I sighed and smacked my forehead. "Why tha fuck is everyone so insistent I do this now too? I already have no spare free time as it is. Jaysus. All I really want ta do is quietly write and draw, help people, and live my life. That includes cooking and gaming, but people keep insisting I do shit like speaking in public, or sharing my abuse story ta help other victims, or go ta conventions and signings ta promote my books. Meh." I crossed my arms and made a grumpy sound. "That's not what I signed on for."

Amy came over to me and put an arm around my shoulders. "Come on. You're just too popular, that's all. People like seeing you do what you do, and you're a lot of fun to hang out and game with. That's all. That's why Mark, Ethan, Tyler, and I all wanted to hang out the other day, and even earlier today. Even though a lot of bad things have happened to you, you don't let the world make you bitter and mean. You're a good speaker, and think things through, expressing yourself clearly, so other people understand your descriptions and what you mean, making your public speaking and stories about your past all the more powerful and meaningful. And the conventions and signings are just part of promoting your brand, sweetie, same as what Jack and Mark have to do for their channels, when they go to conventions. They have signings and panels and things too."

I nodded, blew out a frustrated sigh, and uncrossed my arms. "I know. I just like living quietly. And everyone seems ta want me ta start a YouTube channel. Jack's mentioned it, my nephew's pushed for it, even tha Grumps mentioned it when I filmed with them, tha other day. I just feel like it would be another way ta lose myself online, and have all my time sucked away. I don't want ta do that ta myself, or ta Jack." I looked down. "I get too wrapped up in things as it is, and forget ta do tha things I need ta, ta take care of myself sometimes."

Amy patted my arm. "I know. Mark told me. Jack does the same things. But you have a lot of people who care about you now, who are willing to check up on you. Having Jack in your life helps, I can already see. If he's there, you worry about checking up on him, just as much as he worries about checking up on you." I nodded, still looking at the floor. Amy watched me for a minute more. "[Y/N], I have a question for you. Do you really think Jack would let you start a channel if he thought it would hurt you in any way? Or offer to help you get one going if he thought you would be harmed by doing this? I can't imagine a situation where he could ever offer to help or support you do something that might even accidentally harm you, if he knew you might struggle with it. He worries about you a lot. I think you know that, don't you? What's really holding you back?"

I sighed and looked around. No one was paying any attention to us. I grabbed her arm and lead Amy over to a couple of chairs to sit down for a few minutes to talk more seriously. "Well, there is are couple of things really. One thing, one kind of major thing, that's holding me back is still fear of my past. I thought maybe I would start a channel after all this, after I figured out Dad wouldn't likely ever see it, but I started ta realize my exes still might and they could still figure out where I was and try ta track me down. A few of them.." I stopped and shivered again. "And something else has happened. I've been trying not ta freak out about it for days now, or let Seán know I'm worrying, but..." I bit my lip, hard, and took a deep, steadying breath, making sure Jack was still out of sight. "When Jack and I were in San Diego, we started sleeping together, as ye probably figured out. Everyone seems ta have assumed we actually got together sooner, but we didn't. Anyway, just before we left, we had a condom break. Normally, I would just wait and see, but tha thing is, my period is late now. It should have started right after we got ta LA, like a day or so after we got here at tha latest, or if it were on my normal schedule, while we were still in San Diego even. I had a few cramps and felt a bit off, but nothing has happened, and I'm worried. Now, travel sometimes makes my cycle a bit wonky, so I'll wait a bit more, but..." I shook my head. "Well, I'm worried. And that wasn't tha only time we had a problem with tha condoms. Apparently, we had a box with several bad ones in it. We replaced tha box, but it was after tha fact. Seán and I talked about it a bit, and he's been nothing but supportive, but I'm still freaking out. I'm just not ready ta be a mother, I don't think. This relationship is too new. Nothing is right." I felt my breathing start to hitch and forced myself to calm down.

Amy reached over and hugged me. "Okay. Well, no wonder you're worried. Let me ask you a few questions though. First, if you and Jack had been together longer, how would you feel about having kids together then? Is it just because this is a new relationship that you're reluctant?" I looked up at her, thoughtfully, and nodded slowly. "Well, that's crap then. The two of you are perfect for each other. That's not going to change, no matter how long you're together. Jack loves you, more than I've ever seen him love anything. I think he'd be willing to commit to you too, if you need him to."

I blushed. "I know he would. We kind of already talked about that a bit. He also said he'd like ta have kids with me, at some point. He told me he'd like ta wait a bit, but if they happened now, he really wouldn't be all that upset. Am I just being dumb?"

Amy shook her head. "No, not at all. This is just a big change for you and your heart has accepted it, I think, but your brain just hasn't caught up yet. Okay, next question. Have you taken a pregnancy test?" I shook my head. Amy smiled. "Yeah, I didn't think so. I'll sneak out and get you one sometime tonight. If you and Jack have to leave early, I'll make sure we see you in the next day or two and you get the test. You make sure you take it, in private, okay? And let me know how it goes. I'm pulling for both of you, you know?"

I nodded. "Yeah. And thanks. Please, don't mention this ta anyone, especially Mark. It's bad enough having him harass Jack for all tha other shit. This really would spin me out inta a panic attack, if he knew and said anything, ta either of us."

Amy smiled at me, nodded and squeezed my arm gently. "You got it. Now, I see Jack looking for you, over by the door. You go put his mind to rest and cuddle with him for a while. Let him help keep you calm too, even if he can't take your mind off this stuff at the moment. Things will all work out for the two of you, trust in it. The rest of us all do."

I smiled weakly and nodded again, then started making my way over to where Jack was standing, scanning the room for me, his eyes searching the room, his motions getting a little more worried and frantic as he failed to notice me. I actually made it all the way across the room to him before he saw me and was just a few feet from him when he spotted me, making him sag with relief. "There ye are, angel. Where were ye hiding yerself?"

I smiled at him and shook my head. "No where, Seán. I was right over there, talking ta Mark, then Amy. When I saw ye come out of tha restroom, I came over here ta yer side. I know ye're worried about me, despite my reassurances ta ye. Rather than have ye keep worrying, I decided ta come on over and just stay with ye. Besides, I can cuddle with ye over here, something I can't do from across tha room. And ye make me feel better, so I want ta do tha same for ye." I leaned in close and offered him a kiss. Jack smiled and kissed me back. "Mm, something else I can't do from across tha room."

Jack chuckled. "Nope. Ye definitely can't kiss me from over there, and I can't kiss ye back. Which is just a shame. So we have ta make sure that doesn't happen anytime tonight, okay, my love? Ye just stay close so I can kiss ye when ever I feel tha need." I grinned and hummed agreement, leaning on him and closing my eyes for a minute. I could feel Jack's amusement and happiness radiating through me as he hugged me, but I didn't open my eyes, feeling tired still. If I were honest, I was actually pretty exhausted, between all the sleep I'd been losing because of the anxiety I'd had since coming to California and not feeling very well and worrying about my missed period, which I was starting to feel guilty about not talking to Jack about. I knew he would be supportive about things, but I just wasn't ready to address it yet, before I knew if there really was anything to address. All I knew right now was I was an anxious mess today, and Jack was my rock, helping me stay steady and calm. His even breathing and steady heartbeats gave my body an easy rhythm to follow if I did start to panic and just provided a soothing balm to my frayed nerves now, before I was in that state. I didn't notice him gently tug me into a seat a first until he actually lifted me off my feet and settled me in his lap, which made me open my eyes and look around just long enough to see what he was doing. He grinned at me and gave me another small, quick kiss. I sighed and kissed him back, closing my eyes again and I snuggled in close as we sat out of the way of the people who were busy decorating and getting the last of the party set up. We were both quiet, just enjoying each other's company and the peace of the moment. Pretty soon other people started arriving. I stayed tucked into Jack's side, partly hidden from sight, but the first few people who came in knew him and spotted hi straight away and came over to chat. Jack smiled and introduced me to them, happily, explaining who they were to me, and who I was to them. "Love, these are some of my fellow YouTubers, MiniLadd, or Craig Thompson, and Daithi De Nogla, a fellow Irishman. Guys, it's great ta see ye both again, especially in person. This is my girlfriend, [y/n], or as ye might know her, [Y/P/N], tha author of tha books [Your book series]." I blushed slightly and stuck my hand out to shake both of theirs, not moving off of Jack's lap or away from his side. He ran one hand down my back soothing my nerves and encouraging me. The two men smiled at me and shook my offered hand.

The taller, thin man, stepped forward slightly and grinned. He had a deep voice and clear Irish accent. "Well, Jack, she's cute. Where have ye been hiding her?"

I chuckled quietly to myself and shook my head. "He wasn't hiding me. He honestly hasn't known me all that long. I've been living in tha same building he was for about seven or eight months, give or take a few weeks, but I've only know Seán for tha last two. We only met because I tripped and ran into Felix, who was out looking for tha apartments when tha fans were screaming about how sad Seán looked in all his videos and Felix couldn't ignore them anymore. Felix dragged me along when I offered ta help him find tha apartments ta make up for knocking him over. He didn't know I lived there too, at least not until later, and he recruited me ta help cheer Seán up." I looked at Jack and smiled a little brighter, offering him a kiss on the cheek. He beamed at me, hugging me closer. "Apparently, it worked. I helped cheer him up when we played some video games together that afternoon, then they came up and I cooked some dinner for all three of us. Seán and I started hanging out after that, doing things like watching movies, playing video games together, and he'd come by ta get some food from me, or ask ta use my car. I drop by ta see how he was doing and talk ta him, so I had some social interactions."

Jack nodded and finished the story for me. "Yeah. And Mark flew over right after Felix left, unexpectedly, for tha same reason, but he scared her off while she was visiting me at first, so I dragged him up ta her apartment when tha Internet went out a little while later ta borrow a DVD. All of us became friends, but she and I got really close, then she agreed ta date me and we got even closer. I can't believe how lucky I am. She's tha most amazing woman I've ever met, hands down. I love her ta pieces." I blushed and ducked my head into his side. Jack just smiled at me, looking like I was his sunshine and he looked happier than any one human should have the right to be. I snuggled a little closer to him my hand coming up to rest on his chest, over his heart, my own heart seeming to beat in time with his as I met his gaze and momentarily lost myself in his deep blue eyes with a small sigh. I felt like the whole world disappeared and stopped as I feel into those bottomless pools of crystal azure emotion, seeing endless worlds of support, love and so many emotions swirling and flickering past it made me a little dizzy, but at the same time it made me feel extremely comforted and protected. Jack's eyes and smile were the only things I could see, could focus on, they had taken over my whole world. A very tentative and gentle hand on my shoulder brought me back to reality with a start. I blinked and the spell was broken for both Jack and me. 

I looked up and saw Daithi grinning at both of us. "Are tha two of ye okay, there? Ye both just went absolutely still and silent for a long moment. It even looked like ye both stopped breathing. What happened?"

I blushed. Jack glanced at me then back at the two men standing behind us and smiled, looking a bit embarrassed. "Um, sorry. We occasionally get a little lost in each other's eyes communicating, or just kiss each other inta a dazed state. We don't mean ta ignore anyone. Just let us know if we start doing it again. Sometimes it happens before we realize it."

I nodded and looked at the floor. "Yeah. Especially if Seán has ta help me deal with my social anxiety issues or recover from a panic attack. Sorry about it, if it happens. I can't really help it." I sighed softly as Jack rubbed my back again and gently lifted my chin to look into my eyes again.

"Angel, ye're doing a great job managing yer anxiety, honestly. But that's why we were going ta sit over here in tha first place and let people come ta us, a few at a time." He leaned in close and pressed a kiss into my forehead. "I need ye safe and happy, remember? Otherwise we're going ta leave."

I smiled softly. "Seán, I'm okay, I swear. I'll let ye know if I start ta have a problem. Just relax and enjoy tha party." I looked back over at the other two men, still watching us and smiling slightly. I blushed.

The second man, the one who hadn't spoken before grinned. "You two are adorable together. You argue like you've known each other for years, even though you just told us you haven't, and you both clearly care very deeply for each other. It's really sweet. Jack it's great to see you so happy, man. I can't remember the last time I saw you looking so effortlessly happy. The last couple of times I saw you, you looked like you were really stressed but forcing yourself to try to stay positive and it was taking a toll on you." 

I giggled. "Everyone keeps saying that. I still have trouble believing it. Seán just seems too bright and bubbly." I shook my head. "I just can't see him having more than one or two days, maybe a month at most, before his natural happy attitude would just overwhelm any lingering sadness."

Jack smiled at me and shook his head. "Angel, with ye around, maybe that's true. Actually, with ye around, that's definitely true. I doubt I could be sad for more than a few hours before ye could cheer me right back up. But I have my ups and downs, just like everyone else. I just try not ta let tha down times last too long or focus on tha negatives in life." I shivered and stilled, shrinking in on myself and nodded. Jack looked at me for a minute, then kissed my forehead again. "Oh love... I know ye try not ta either. Are ye okay?" I trembled for a few seconds, fighting back the sudden onslaught of memories that had surged forward. When I pushed them down again, I nodded and sat up a little straighter.

"Sorry. Some memories just flooded back and overwhelmed me for a minute. I'll be okay." Suddenly my stomach rolled as more of the memories came back, cruel and disgusting memories I hated, of things I had tried hard to forget, times my father and exes had done truly unspeakable things. I battled down the waves of nausea with all my will, but was afraid I was still going to throw up. "Seán, I... I have to go to the bathroom. I think I'm going to be sick." I stood up and ran for the bathroom, my hand over my mouth. I could feel Jack's eyes on me the whole way.

Amy came in to find me a little while later. I was sitting in one of the stalls, next to the toilet, crying softly, heaving. "Oh shit. Sweetie, are you okay?"

I looked up at her through swollen, red-rimmed eyes and sniffled. "Ugh. Not so much. I feel awful. My anxiety is killing me. I keep getting hit with really painful memories from my past that are triggering me ta tha point I'm throwing up. I can't stop crying. My period's late and I'm worried about being pregnant and I'm afraid ta talk ta Jack about it, but I'm having terrible cramps and exhaustion like I'm having a period already. And I really, really hate throwing up and crying." I sniffled again, then had to turn my head and throw up in the toilet yet again as another image from my past, of being abused, used, and beaten, rolled through my brain, leaving me feeling weak. I trembled as my muscles protested. "Ugh. Great. And ta top all this off, I was meeting new people, always a _great_ experience and I had ta go run off like a freak. God damn it."

Amy patted my back sympathetically. "Oh sweetie, I don't think they thought badly of you. In fact, I know they didn't. They were worried about you. Jack's nearly frantic. By the way, here. I smuggled this in for you. Maybe now would actually be a good time to use it." Amy handed over a pregnancy test kit out of her purse with a small smile. Seeing it made my stomach clench and flip again. I shivered as I took it with trembling hands and nodded. "Do you want me to stay and help you with it?" I nodded again, shaking like a leaf. "Oh sweetie." Amy came over and hugged me. I clung to her like she was a lifeline and I was a drowning person. She smiled softly. "Okay, let's do this. It will be better to know, right?" I trembled hard as we waited the five minutes the test said it would take. We read all the directions carefully. I blinked and pointed out one thing that worried me to her. My period was technically only four days late, going by the last possible day of my usual window. If I went my the first day of my usual window, I was actually about eight days late. I just wasn't sure if my period was late enough for the test to detect any hormone changes yet, if I even was pregnant. Amy had gotten a test that claimed to detect pregnancy at the earliest possible point, but I still had no idea, and neither did she. The five minutes was nerve wracking and I threw up twice more, from nerves. When the timer on Amy's phone when off, we both looked at each other and swallowed hard, then flipped the test over. I let out a breath, then started to shake with reaction. Amy hugged me close and gathered the trash up and threw everything except the actual test itself away, wrapping it up in a baggie and slipping it in my pocket. "You need to show Jack later. Trust me. Now you need to get cleaned up and try to go back out and face the party for a while, if you can." She smiled at me. I nodded and swallowed. She was right. I steeled myself mentally as I cleaned up, doing as much as I could to fix my hair. Fortunately, despite throwing up several times, I hadn't gotten anything on myself or my clothes, so after rinsing my mouth out with as much water as I could, I was ready to face the party again. I squared my shoulders and walked slowly back out, almost directly into a frantic Jack.

"Angel? Thank Jaysus! Are ye alright? What happened? Come here and let me hold ye. Oh god, I was so worried about ye." Jack wrapped me up in his arms immediately, then pulled me over to the nearest chair, an armchair, bright blue and overstuffed, where he sat down, lifting me into his lap before he settled. I curled into him without protest, cuddling close. Jack closed his eyes, calming back down slowly, running his hands down my back and arms, seemingly needing to reassure himself I was really here and okay.

I hummed a soft noise out. "Sorry about that, Seán. This hasn't happened in ages. A wave of memories of tha worst things that have happened ta me just rolled over me all at once and I couldn't stop it. I couldn't fight back against tha need ta be sick anymore either. It took me that long ta get calmed back down. Amy had ta help me a little. Did ye send her in?" Jack nodded, leaning his head on my shoulder. I smiled softly at him. "Thank ye. When she told me ye needed me, I was able ta pull myself back out of tha pit of memories. I do need ta talk with ye when we get back ta tha hotel tonight though. It's kind of important."

Jack nodded and kissed me softly, relaxing into me again. "Of course, love. Anything ye need. I'm sorry ye got sick. Do ye need ta leave now?" I shook my head and just curled into Jack's warm presence a little more, teasing out a brighter smile. "Okay, ye just rest here and don't move. By tha way, Craig and Daithi both were worried about ye, and said they wanted ta get ta know ye better. They liked ye, from what they could tell so far. Ye impressed them already. Craig is from tha UK, originally, before he moved out here ta LA for YouTube, and he's worked with Felix a bit. He and Daithi are actually pretty good friends. They told me they have another friend here, another fellow Irishman, who they want me ta meet. His YouTube handle is TheGamingTerroriser, or just Terroriser, on Twitch and YouTube. His name is Brian Hanby, and he lives in Dublin. I've seen him online and at events a few times before, just never actually talked ta him in person, but he's over here, working on a project with Craig and Daithi and their group of friends. Anyway, they want ta meet up with us one of tha days we're here, around other things, if we can manage ta squeeze them in too. I told them I thought we could probably manage that. If that's okay with ye, that is, love."

I hummed softly and nodded. "Sure thing, Seán. Like I keep telling ye, this is yer vacation. Whatever ye need ta do ta relax, or want ta do, we'll do, around my work stuff. I'll try ta be flexible on that too, as much as I can. But for now, let's both just sit here and relax together. People can come over and talk ta ye, or ta us, if they want ta. I'm not going anywhere for a bit. I love ye."

Jack brightened and kissed me fervently. "I love ye too, angel. Now, ye just snuggle in close with me and relax." I nodded, closed my eyes and let Jack's warmth flow into me. I was still trembling, just a little, and the longer I sat with Jack holding me like this, the steadier I felt, the less and slower the shakes got. People wandered over and talked, mostly to Jack, as the afternoon wore on, seeing I wasn't feeling well, especially when Jack explained just that. He kept his arms around me, his lips kept straying to my face, kissing my forehead, my cheeks, my lips, or my nose, much to my amusement. I just stayed quiet and let the calm and peace soak into my bones, thinking. My brain was racing and I was fighting emotions, thinking about the bombshell in my pocket. Every time I focused on what it said, I got dizzy and felt like I was going to pass out. Instead, I focused on staying calm or on Jack. He needed me to stay strong for him, so I was trying. Around six thirty, there we were alone for the first time in a while. Jack looked at me and really focused on me. "Angel?"

I looked up, meeting his eyes. "Mm? What's up, Seán, my love? Did ye need something?"

Jack smiled at me. "Actually, love, I was just wondering what was on yer mind. I know something big is. Ye've gone very quiet. I'm pretty sure it's more than just fighting off yer anxiety. Talk ta me, sweetheart. What's wrong? Did someone say something that's bothering ye?"

I shook my head and bit my lip, looking down and fidgeting. "No, nothing like that, Seán. It's just..." I trailed off. "Ye know what happened in San Diego, before we left tha hotel." Jack nodded, catching my eye. "It's been weighing heavy on my mind. Especially since I'm late now."

Jack blinked, once, twice, three times slowly. He swallowed. "H-how late?" 

I fidgeted a little more. "Well, if things were normal, my period would have started right about tha time we left San Diego. But travel sometimes knocks my cycle off a little, so I allow a few extra days, either way in there for that. Even so, tha latest it should have started was about four days ago. It is possible all tha stress and panic attacks are making me skip this month, but..." I twisted my ring again, chewing on the inside of my lip. Jack grabbed my hands holding them in his, intertwining our fingers suddenly and bringing them up to his lips and kissing my knuckles sweetly. I sighed.

"Angel, I told ye already, if there is something ta worry about, we will. But why bring it up now?"

I looked into his eyes and slipped one hand free. "I... I told Amy about all this. I couldn't help it. It was stressing me out so bad, it was part of why I was panicking earlier. She went out ta a store and got me a test and helped me take it. We aren't sure if it's accurate, because of how early this would be still, but..." I looked down again and reached into my pocket, pulling it out after making sure no one was around or listening in on us. Jack's eyes got huge as he looked at the pregnancy test, then up at me. I shifted a little so he could see it keeping it hidden from the rest of the room. Jack looked at the two little lines on the test that indicated a positive result for a long moment, seemingly unsure of what to say. I just watched his expression. "Do ye understand what it says?" He nodded silently. I sighed and slid the test back into my pocket. Jack suddenly hugged my tightly, making me squeak.

"Love, that's... That's amazing. I can't even put inta words how I feel. I'm sorry. I just feel overwhelmed and stunned. But ye aren't sure it's right?" I shook my head, nerves and relief warring in my head now. Jack just held onto me, drawing me in closer. "Why not?"

I smiled a half smile. "Home tests aren't one hundred percent accurate, love. I need ta go ta a doctor ta get a blood test done. But it's been eating me up, not telling ye about all tha things I've been worrying about and stressing over, just letting them build in my mind all day." I shivered a little and leaned into Jack. He smiled at me and kissed me again, a long lingering kiss, both of us completely forgetting we were anywhere but together in each other's arms. The whole world faded away for both of us, except each other, and we both just closed our eyes and let our lips do the heavy work of expressing our emotions. Neither of us noticed the small crowd of our friends who gathered and started cheering for us when they noticed, particularly when they noticed how long the kiss was lasting. We finally broke apart when Danny came over and rested a hand on my shoulder, drawing us back to reality with a small start. I blinked up at him and blushed, then noticed the noise from the crowd cheering and blushed harder. Jack seemed to notice now too and flushed a little, then pulled me close, making sure I was okay and not panicking. 

Danny just grinned at both of us and sat down on the arm of the chair next to us. "Nice. Are you going to continue this show for us? I mean, I wouldn't mind if you took it a little further in front of all of us."

Jack shook his head. "Jaysus man. Stop trying ta embarrass us. [Y/N] is already having a bad day with her panic and anxiety, I don't want her triggered. I didn't think anyone would pay that much attention ta us, if ye want ta know tha truth."

I looked at him and grinned. "Well, love, ye are incredibly sexy. I can't keep my eyes off ye. Maybe everyone else is having tha same problem tonight." Jack burst out laughing. 

Danny grinned at me and winked. "It is a problem. Both of you are pretty sexy over here. And rumor has it someone earned himself a punishment of some sexy torture earlier. What did you do?"

Jack shook his head and blushed faintly. I smiled, amused. "Go on, Seán, tell him. Although, Mark is earning himself loads of extra punishments too. I'm thinking he might have ta be a slave boy on tha livestream, just ta make up for his shit today. Is he telling everyone Jack earned a punishment?"

Danny nodded, still smiling. Jack made a face and crossed his arms, letting go of me. I turned in Jack's lap and reached up, stroking both hands down Jack's face, my thumb tracing his bottom lip. Jack stopped frowning and smiled at me, unable to hold his bad mood in the face of my support and love. I smiled and rested my forehead against his for a few seconds. Jack looked into my eyes and his expression cleared completely, brightening back to happy and relaxed. I smiled back at him. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and turned to face Danny. "I got a bit carried away in Mark's kitchen, um, getting caught in a rather compromising position with [y/n] earlier after I sneak attacked her, distracting her once she had tha food cooking, moving slow enough she didn't notice until it was too late how far I'd gone until Mark walked in on us. Mark had asked us not ta have sex on tha kitchen table, and ta be fair, we weren't having sex, yet anyway, and we weren't on tha table, we were on tha floor, so he really had nothing ta complain about, but it embarrassed all of us and triggered a panic attack for [y/n] when she found out he did it on purpose. She lost her temper right before she panicked, as well she should have, since she really hadn't done anything wrong. So Mark and I earned some punishment."

Danny laughed. "So what he was saying was you were being tortured with sexual tension? She's making the punishment fit the crime?" Jack nodded, blushing again. Danny grinned. "Clever girl. Was that kiss part of the punishment, or were the two of you just that wrapped up in each other again? Because let me tell you, that looked more like something else, rather than a punishment or torture kiss."

I looked down. "It was something else. Something private, thank ye. We're just dealing with a lot right now." 

Danny patted my shoulder. "Well, if you need to talk to someone, Arin and I are here for you both, babe. Just keep that in mind, okay? We even promise not to tell Jack, if you want us to keep something a secret from him, or just talk for a while."

I smiled and leaned my head on Jack's shoulder. "What would I be keeping secret from him, Danny? Seán knows as much about me as anyone, more really, than most people. I share as much as I can with him without spinning out inta terrible panics all tha time. He helps me so damn much, I can't even believe it. I'm not intentionally keeping anything from him. I tell him everything, as soon as I can, so he can help me deal with tha anxiety."

Danny grinned. "And he doesn't cause you any anxiety or panic?"

I shook my head, looking serious. "No. None. He keeps me steady and calm, Danny, even when he's teasing me or causing trouble. Tha closest he came was when he embarrassed me at Mark's earlier, but it was Mark who triggered my attack, not Seán. But thank ye for offering anyway. I will come ta ye guys if I need anything, I promise." Danny smiled and nodded, squeezed my shoulder, and got back up, walking off into the crowd. A few more people approached us now, seeing we were alone again. 

They introduced themselves as YouTube execs. I started to get up, to let them talk to Jack alone, but they asked me to stay, practically begging me to stay. Jack raised his eyebrows surprised at their reaction, then looked at me, a look that clearly was asking me to stay here with him in those crystalline ultramarine depths. I bit my lip and settled against him again, wordlessly. He smiled and mouthed a thank you at me, making me smile softly at him. The YouTube execs had heard about the livestream we were doing and wanted to horn in on it, to say the least. They wanted to be allowed to promote it, tell me who I could invite, and tell me when it would run from. Suddenly, I got furious. My whole body went cold and I started to tremble. I forced Jack's hands off me and stood up to my full height suddenly, uncoiling like a snake, making the four men all draw back, startled. The room went dead silent, everyone having been watching and listening in, or trying to, as discretely as they could and now just giving up all pretense. My voice boomed as though I were miked in the sudden silence. "Just who tha fuck do ye think ye are, telling me how I can raise money and awareness for charity? Who said I'm even using yer godforsaken platform ye shit for brains, lackadaisical, sad-sacks? Twitch offers all tha same opportunities ta stream, in case ye dumb fuckers forgot, and I happen ta know a few people who have accounts there. Just because my boyfriend happens ta have an account on yer platform and is quite popular, do not for one minute think ye have any right ta tell me what I can or can't do. I don't even have an account of my own or ANY loyalty or reason ta use yer fucking site, ye slimy bastards. That's bullying and abuse and I will NOT tolerate it." I stomped off, so mad I was seeing red, Jack trailing after me, clearly worried, while the entire room broke out in loud applause and cut the men off from following us. I stopped in a corner, as far from the awful men as I could get and started to cry, mostly from reaction, and Jack wrapped me up in a hug.

"Shh, it's okay angel. Ye did great. Holy hell. I can't believe ye yelled at those fuckers like that. That was awesome. Oh my sweet, sweet love, I'm so proud of ye." Jack kissed me on the forehead again and again, just smiling and cuddling me close. I shuddered in his arms once or twice before I managed to stop crying and looked at him again.

"Seán? How can ye be proud of me losing my temper like that? YouTube might punish ye for that. Ye could lose yer channel."

Jack shook his head. "That's not how it works, angel. Besides, those dickwads don't have tha power for that shite. They just wish they did. I just want ta punch them in tha balls for trying ta bully ye tha way they just did. Fooking hell. Did ye see tha way tha entire room reacted though? Lass, ye just did something no one else has ever managed. Ye got all tha top YouTubers in LA on tha same side. Ye killed tha drama between tha various people." Jack shook his head. "No one's going ta believe it. Jaysus." Jack smiled at me again. "I knew ye were something special."

I raised an eyebrow. "What are ye talking about Seán? No one's going ta believe what?"

"Ye killed tha YouTube drama. No one else managed ta do that ye know. They always either just stirred things up with other YouTubers or fanned tha flames and made tha fans get pissed. I tried ta stay out of all of it as much as I could, even when Felix got dragged in, which, in hindsight, was a mistake on my part. I should have stood by him a bit more instead of trying ta see both sides so much and stay neutral."

I lifted a hand and stroked Jack's cheek. "Hey, Fe doesn't seem ta hold it against ye. And besides, that's not tha main point. I shouldn't have lost my temper so badly. I should go apologize for yelling that way." I looked down and away, ashamed as I started to pull away from Jack.

Jack gripped my arms, preventing me from moving. "Are ye joking?" I shook my head, looking at the floor, still feeling ashamed of my actions. Jack lifted my head with one hand, gently. "Angel, don't ye fucking dare. Even if YouTube shut my channel down, which they would have a hell of a hard time doing without _MASSIVE_ protests and ad losses from some of the companies who sponsor me who really like me, I still have a lot of followers who would easily jump ship ta other platforms. I already use Twitch a bit, which as ye pointed out, streams a bit easier than YouTube at this point. All I'd have ta do is announce why I was moving and my entire fandom would jump ship and I have no doubt no few of my friends would follow as well. Fuck, Felix and Mark probably would, and tha three of us could bring YouTube ta it's knees, if we wanted. We could stage a protest and threaten ta delete our channels in protest of how they treated ye, a non-YouTuber, a guest, at a event, harassing ye in a completely unreasonable manner."

I smiled and kissed Jack on the cheek. "That's sweet love. But I think I have a better solution. Ye see, I'm a litigious bitch, as far a they know. And I have a whole team of lawyers at my beck and call, waiting on tha other end of tha phone. Which is actually true. I can send in a whole team of bloodthirsty and quite vicious lawyers ta deal with these asshats. My publisher will even pay tha legal fees for me, which is part of my contract as well. Oh, and here's another fun little bit I can dangle in front of those morons. My publisher happens ta be one of tha biggest YouTube ad buyers right now. I'm their biggest account. Guess who has a wee bit of influence on who helps choose where they spend those advert dollars."

Jack burst out laughing. "Oh, love, that's almost evil. And they can't touch ye. They really are tha ones in tha wrong here, one hundred percent." 

I sighed. "I still shouldn't have lost my temper. Now, let me go apologize and throw them for a loop. Ye see, if I act all contrite, they aren't going ta know what tha hell ta think and it's going ta leave them crapping their collective pants for days. I'll just let them stew for a bit before I do anything else, unless they are dumb enough ta say anything more here at tha party. I kind of hope they do try it. I'm still pissed." Jack chuckled and grabbed my hand as I walked slowly back over to the YouTube execs who were huddled together, arguing now. The crowd parted for us, clearly interested to see what was gong to happen now. I cleared my throat. "Forgive me for yelling earlier, please. Ye hit a sore spot. I've been badly bullied and abused in tha past and don't handle it well when people mistreat me now. I just wanted ta apolozie for raising my voice at ye lot."

The men looked startled, then one of them smirked at me. "Sure thing, [y/p/n]. We get it. You have a temper. You've got that Irish temper, right? Makes sense. So are you going to do what we wanted after all, like a sensible woman?"

The entire room drew in a collective breath. I smiled a thin, razor sharp, humorless smile. "Well, my lawyers will be in contact with ye lot and we'll see what they have ta say tha 'sensible' thing ta do is. After all, I wouldn't want my Irish temper ta get tha best of me and make me do something I might regret later." I turned on my heel, grabbed Jack's hand again, and headed for the pool. "Come on Seán, I think I need ta go for a swim ta cool off. Oh, he make me so angry I could spit."

Jack shook his head. "Love, ye did better than I would have. I was ready ta beat tha shit outta him, but then there would have been nothing left. How tha hell did someone that unlikable get ta be tha face of YouTube with tha creators?"

I turned to him as we got to the edge of the pool and pointed to the screened off area for changing. "Shall we?" He nodded and we both stepped back just long enough to take our outer layer of clothes off. Jack immediately grabbed me, his eyes filling with lust and love as soon as he saw me in my swimsuit again, a huge smile on his face. I hugged him back, needing the closeness and reassurance after dealing with those jerks. Jack kissed me a few times, then lead me back out to the pool. Several of our friends were in the water, including Danny and Mark, who both stopped and stared, open-mouthed, at me in my new suit. I giggled, reveling in their reaction. 

Jack noticed too, but was less thrilled. "Hey! Ye lot can find yer own girlfriends ta stare at. Mark, what would Amy say about this?"

Amy came up beside him and grinned. "Amy would say, 'Damn girl! That is one fine ass you got! No wonder Jack can't leave you alone half the time. And I don't exactly blame Mark for staring. Jesus. None of us knew what you were hiding under there.' Hot Damn."

I blushed and ducked into Jack's side, feeling shy, but also amused. Jack shook his head. "I've created a monster." I giggled, feeling playful now.

Matthias and Amanda came over, smiling at us both. Amanda spoke up. "Somehow, I don't remember your swimsuit being this spectacular. You look incredible."

I blushed. "Blame Jack. He made me get a new one after he saw my black one yesterday and said it was too plain. He picked this one out. I mean, we both liked it, but it was his choice first. I would have just kept the black one I was wearing."

Amanda laughed. "Oh no, this one is much, much better. Jack's right. This one will stop traffic."

I nodded. "Apparently." I gestured at the pool where everyone had stopped to stare at me now. "Or pool games. Would ye believe this was tha less sexy suit I tried on?'

Amanda barked out a laugh. "Oh my God. What was Jack trying to do?"

I giggled. "Kill everyone with boners? I don't know. I told him tha other one was too much. Fortunately, he agreed. He told me I'd cause accidents in it. This one feels magical ta me, but I think it's going ta cause a few incidents too, if I'm not mindful of things like how I bend over." I blushed. "Too much ass or boobs and boom, someone's going ta have a problem, and it won't be me."

Jack grabbed me around the waist and smiled. "Hey! I don't want ta share ye anyway. But, I can see ye cause a few, uh, unexpected pants explosions."

I laughed. "Boner blowouts. My specialty. Jaysus Christ. What is my life."

Danny swam over to the edge of the pool and rested his arms on the side at my feet, looking up at us. "Babe, that is one HELL of a swimsuit. Jack, you are a very lucky man. Holy Fuck dude. I mean, your girlfriend just gave three quarters of the room boners and I think some of these dudes were gay!" I giggled again and sat down carefully, next to Danny, Jack sitting next to me. Danny grinned at my expression. "You're amused by all this, aren't you?"

"A little. I mean, It's kind of funny. I've got all these body issues that Seán's been helping me deal with, that I've been dealing with for years, now suddenly all these people are looking at me like I'm desirable and sexy? Yeah, it's funny. All because I let Seán pick my bathing suit out this morning, within reason, and we found one that gave him a boner." I shook my head, grinning. 

Jack leaned over and kissed me. "Love, it wasn't tha suit that did that, it was tha woman in tha suit. Besides, ye liked this one too. And ye didn't have ta tell Danny that." 

I laughed. "No, but I wanted ta. Besides, I think he probably could have guessed. Like he said, most of tha guys here seem ta be sporting boners now." I giggled again. "This is definitely a new experience for me." I sighed and leaned into Jack's side, feeling content to just stay close to him right now.

Jack looked at me for a minute, then smiled hugely. "Actually, ye look happy, angel. I was hoping tha new swimsuit would help ye with yer confidence, so I guess I can't be mad that it has. I just didn't expect this much of a reaction from my friends. Jaysus. But then again, ye are one hell of a sex bomb, so I shouldn't be surprised."

Danny grinned at us both. "Yeah, we just didn't know you were, despite all our teasing. Holy shit woman. When you first walked over here, I nearly swallowed my own tongue!" I blushed and ducked my head into Jack's side, smiling, but a little embarrassed all the same. Danny went on. "I'm serious. Dude, we were all shocked. You really look like some kind of sexy angel or goddess come down to earth to make men do her bidding. You could have a huge cult following if you just did a photo shoot in that outfit."

My blush burned a little hotter and I squirmed closer to Jack. He looked from me to Danny. "Danny, that's enough man. I think ye made yer point. Angel, are ye okay? Are ye starting ta have trouble with yer anxiety again?" I silently nodded, tears coming to my face as Jack pulled my chin up when I didn't respond to him right away. It was too much. I felt like there were too many eyes on me now and I couldn't get away. Too much attention and I couldn't breathe. My chest got tight in the scarily familiar way as my panic started to circle, trying to take over my brain again. Jack was there though, right there, and pulled me back with gentle words, soft hands, reassurances, love, and patience. When he got me calmed down again, he just held me close for a few minutes, in a lounge chair he had claimed while I was panicked, curling up with me, wrapping our bodies together on top of a beach towel with the YouTube logo. I hadn't even noticed him moving us in my panic, but now that I was calmer, I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. "Glad ta see ye can still smile at me, love. How are ye really feeling?"

I shook my head. "Meh. Not great. Not terrible. Thank ye for saving me, again. That got bad fast." Jack nodded, still smiling and holding me close. I leaned over and kissed him sweetly. He hummed out a happy noise. I sighed and closed my eyes. "Mm. This is nice. I just want ta stay in ye arms forever."

Jack chuckled softly. "If it was up ta me, love, I'd keep ye here. As it is, I think we best be heading back ta tha hotel before too much later. Ye're obviously not up ta staying at tha party, and truthfully, I'm not really in a party mood after yer panic attack. Everyone understands, and has been great about keeping their distance while ye were trying ta calm down so I could help ye." Jack shook his head. I hate seeing ye get like that though."

I nodded. "I know Seán. I have a theory, by tha way. I think maybe my anxiety and panic were what ye dreamed about that was dragging me away from ye. That or it was someone from my past, catching up with me, in yer subconscious. But I'm more inclined ta think it was yer brain actually giving my anxiety and panic a physical form ye could try ta fight off in yer dreams."

Jack blinked and leaned in, kissing me slowly. "That makes a scary amount of sense, love. I'm very afraid one of these attacks is going ta take ye away from me forever because they are going ta kill ye." Jack stroked a hand down my hair and back, lingering on my exposed skin, giving me delicious shivers. "Angel, I love ye so, so much. I'm worried about ye."

I nodded, meeting his eyes. I reached up and stroked a hand along his cheek. He smiled and intercepted my hand to kiss my palm. I smiled back. "I love ye just as much Seán. And I'm sorry ta worry ye. I don't mean ta. I worry about ye too, ye know." I shook my head softly. "It's because I love ye so much. But for now, let's both just sit here and enjoy tha calm. We can get up and say goodbye in a few minutes, then head back ta tha hotel after that. I'm not going ta argue with ye about that either. I really don't feel very good tonight. It's been a long, anxiety filled day and I'm tired. I just want ye ta make me feel better and let me make ye feel better, then go ta sleep cuddled in yer arms and hope tomorrow's a better day."

Jack kissed me softly. "I think we can manage that, my love. Ye just rest here with me for a bit. There's no rush." I nodded and snuggled even closer to Jack. I closed my eyes again and let my mind just drift, soaking in the comfort and peace of being in Jack's arms. I don't remember drifting off to sleep like that, but I must have. The next thing I knew Jack was carrying me into the lobby of the hotel from a cab. I lifted my head from his chest, looking around, confused. How did we get back? Was I asleep? Jack noticed me move and smiled at me. "Hey love, ye fell asleep on me at tha party, so rather than wake ye up, I just went over and said our goodbyes, got our stuff, got ye dressed rather carefully, and called a cab. When I carried ye out, ye were still sleeping and ye just snuggled inta my chest a little more, so I let ye sleep until after I paid and brought ye in. I was going ta take ye up ta tha room and put ye ta bed. Ye've had a long day."

I smiled softly. "Ye can set me down, Seán." Jack shook his head. I chuckled. "Fine. But don't blame me if yer back and shoulders hurt later. Ye can definitely take me up ta our room. Thank ye for bringing me back ta tha hotel. Sorry I fell asleep on ye like that." I blushed softly.

Jack smiled and kissed my nose. "Ye were adorable. Honestly, I didn't want ta get up, but I was afraid tha noise of tha party might wake ye back up and ye clearly needed tha sleep. Mark and Matthias want ta spend tha afternoon, a quiet low key afternoon and evening, with us tomorrow, if ye don't mind. And a few other people came by to say hi and ask if we'd have time ta see them before we left. I think I'm going ta have ta turn anyone else down. I told people maybe today, that it would depend on time and schedules, but that we were already pretty solidly booked until that day we left. Oh, Craig and Daithi came by again and managed ta convince me ta come visit them one afternoon this week. I hope ye don't mind. They want ta hang out and play some video games and talk about home. I think it will be a load of fun, for all of us, and they want me ta meet Brian, or Terroriser. I'm hoping ye can come with me that day. I think ye'll like them all, and I know a day of gaming will be a fun day for ye too."

I smiled and nodded. "Sure love. It does sound fun." I yawned. "Sorry. I'm still sleepy. All these damn panic attacks today just drained all my energy. I should have taken my medicine after tha first one. I thought I had it under control though." I looked down as a sudden thought occurred to me and I went pale. Jack immediately noticed my stillness in his arms and he pulled me in closer, raising an eyebrow as he closed the elevator doors behind us and pressed the button for our floor. I blushed slightly and fidgeted. "Seán... What if I am pregnant? I don't know if I can still take my panic medicine if I am. My daily anxiety stuff should probably be okay, or I hope it will be because I don't think I can manage without that, but my other pills? I couldn't deal with taking something that might potentially hurt a baby, if I were pregnant. It would kill me faster than tha panic would and spin me out a lot faster and worse than anything else ta even think about that."

Jack hugged me tighter. "Shh, angel, I got ye. If ye are that worried about it, don't take anymore of tha anxiety pills until we can get ye checked by a doctor, okay? Or call a pharmacy and talk ta them about tha side effects of that medicine on potential unborn babies. We'll handle this, love, together. Ye aren't alone. Please calm down. We'll figure this out, together, okay?" I nodded and sniffled, a few tears leaking slowly down my cheeks. Jack just pressed my face into his chest, cradling me closer than ever. "Oh angel. Ye worry so much. When we get ta tha room, we'll pull out our phones and find tha number for tha nearest pharmacy and call ta talk ta someone who can give us more information. It's not that late. Somebody should still be there and be able ta tell us if yer pill are safe. And love, if ye are that worried, tomorrow morning, before we go meet up with Mark, Amy, Amanda, Luna, and Matthias, we'll go ta a doctor and get ye checked out, just so we can know for sure, okay? There are walk in clinics open all over tha place here in California and we can cover tha cost, if ye don't want ta submit tha bill ta yer publisher."

I sniffled again and wiped my eyes, then looked into Jack's eyes. The love and concern there melted my heart, even as the worry saddened me. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder, wrapping my arms around his shoulders to help make carrying me easier. He smiled softly. The door opened for our floor and Jack carried me into our suite, then settled me gently on the bed. I pulled him down with me, cuddling him as close as I could. "Come here, Seán. I need tha snuggles. My phone should still be at full charge, or pretty close, so ye can just hand it ta me, and we can make tha call from here. Thank ye. For everything. Ye have no idea how much all yer support means ta me."

Jack shook his head at me and kissed me. "Love, ye don't have ta keep thanking me. Ye have been doing a lot for me, ever since we met, and I'd do anything ta help ye too. Ye just rest. I'll find that number and make tha call." I nodded, leaning, full body, into Jack again. He smiled and rubbed a hand down my back. I melted into the touch, letting go of as much tension and anxiety as I could. Jack's smile brightened and he leaned forward and kissed me, slow and tender. When he pulled back, he dialed a number on my phone, pushing the button for speaker phone. He followed the prompts and got through to the pharmacist after just a moment. We both explained what was going on and my worry. The pharmacist reassured me that my daily pill would be fine to keep taking at the dose I was at, twice a day, and not to skip doses, because the panic and anxiety wouldn't do me any good either. Then she went on to tell us I was absolutely right to worry about the other pill. She advised me to go see a doctor as soon as I could, to go get tested and, just in case I was thinking about kids anytime in the near future, to switch prescriptions to one of a number of other options that were far safer for both pregnant women and unborn fetuses. She even went over the possible side effects of each of them with me carefully and made sure I knew how to spell the common names so I could ask about them. We both thanked her before we hung up the phone. Jack scooped the phones up and put them both on chargers, within reach, then stripped and came back to bed, settling down next to me. I looked at him, wondering what he was thinking. "Angel, let's get ye ready for bed. We need ta sit here and have a serious talk, I think, but ye're exhausted. I'm not much better, honestly. So if we're all ready ta go ta sleep, we can have our talk, then just tuck ourselves in and drift off ta sleep in each others arms. We'll get up nice and early and go get ye checked out by a doctor tomorrow morning, then we'll have a relaxing afternoon with friends before ye have work stuff on Monday." 

I nodded and stood up, stepping over to the chair next to the bed and slipping out of my clothes. I got down to just the swimsuit and suddenly the room started to spin. I reached out to catch myself on the chair, but missed completely. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. It didn't come. When I opened my eyes again, Jack was holding me. "Did ye catch me?"

Jack smiled. "Yup. Just in time too. Ye almost smacked yer head on tha floor. What happened, love?"

I swallowed. "I was dizzy." I rested my head against Jack's chest. "Seán? I don't know if that's because of my medicines or because I could be pregnant. I mean, I know my mom said she had that when she was expecting me, but my medicine give me tha wobbles occasionally too, so..."

Jack nodded. "Shh. It's okay. Really ye don't have ta keep explaining yerself. I'm just worried about ye. Well figure this out. I think we best wait our talk for tomorrow though, after we know for sure what we need ta talk about, and have a chance ta sleep a bit more. Ye really are exhausted."

I nodded. Jack just kissed my nose and helped me sit up. I smiled at him. "Mmm. Ye feel so good against me I don't want ta move. Do I have ta get up and change out of this?" Jack chuckled, shook his head and with slow, deliberate hands, started stripping the suit off me, very carefully. I sighed happily and rewarded him with kisses, which grew more and more passionate as more of the bathing suit came off. Before long, both of us we naked on the bed again, curled up together, making out aggressively, all thoughts forgotten for the moment. I growled out a sound and pounced pushing Jack into a better position, and grabbed a condom, rolling it onto him and straddling him in a fast series of movements that left him panting. I moaned. "God, Seán, ye feel so good."

"Jaysus woman. Ye take my breath away. I love ye so much." Jack panted out those few words before he went completely silent again, focused entirely on what we were doing before our orgasms exploded between us, making both of us go boneless against each other. We laid there a good long while before either of us could move. When I worked the strength up, I just managed enough to move off Jack long enough to settle against his chest after I grabbed a towel and wiped both of us off, pulling the condom off and tossing it. I distantly noticed it had broken, but at this point was too tired and stressed to care. I didn't even mention it to Jack, knowing we would have to watch both this month and next month for possible pregnancy signs, even if my bloodwork showed as clear tomorrow. I pulled the blankets up over both of us just as Jack adjust ed the pillows, and nested into Jack's side, resting my head against Jack's chest, following his deep even breathing to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crow! Sorry this has been abandoned for so long! I kind of forgot that I hadn't updated it in a while, between health issues. Here's a LONG chapter to make up for the long silence. (I'm so embarrassed that took so long, but it ended up being 2x as long, so it took a few extra days. Someone seriously needs to kick my ass. Or at least remind me to update my shit every once in a while. For fuck's sake!) I will be updating this again before too long. 
> 
> My IV therapy is changing, so my medical treatments will be shifting a little, making my schedule a little less predictable for the foreseeable future. My doctor and I talked long and hard about the negative side effects I've been experiencing and we just aren't sure if the treatments are actually working, so I have to go back to Hershey [an hour each way from home -- joy] for more medical tests and to have them help me figure out a better therapy plan. Until something is figured out, I'm kind of stuck in a weird limbo state. BUT!! That does free me up for the three days a month I was getting the therapy before, and all the recovery time, at least until I start whatever the new treatments are and we see how I respond to them. :P
> 
> Oh, and if anyone is curious about me, I just took an ancestry DNA test. I'll provide the link below so y'all can see what kind of genetics I have. I was honestly shocked how much Irish I had in my heritage (I figured the Irish/UK/Scottish/British was going to be maybe 25 or 30 percent, tops, not 65 percent-- WTF! no wonder I'm the paper white color I have always been) and the Jewish, middle eastern, and north African were all a surprise too. o.O Just goes to show you I guess, you never know who or what groups your relatives got down with. I had always been told I had a lot of Spanish ancestors too, but it seems that isn't true. Guess someone was ill informed. :) It was way too much fun finding this shit out, especially when I found out how tightly tied I am to a genetic community in Ireland still (can't say that makes me unhappy!) and the fact it predicted the settling of my family in the Ohio river valley and Shenandoah Valleys in the US (that's still where about 90% of my family lives). I found all of this far more fascinating than the actual who was related to who part of genealogy, but then again, I'm a science nerd, so I guess that makes sense. If y'all wanna see my info check me out here : https://drive.google.com/file/d/15KUbLDjk2_LEeHpz8J7JPUnp7mIo6Eg6/view?usp=sharing This is on my personal google drive and y'all can leave me comments, so please, don't abuse that power people. I'll be watching you. O_O
> 
> Just a friendly reminder, I still have a Patreon. No one has signed up yet, not that anyone needs to feel pressured to. I just want to mention it again, especially since it's been a while and the holidays are here again. I know money's tight for a lot of people, so no worries if you can't afford to help me out or anything, but if you can, I could really use the help. My medical expenses are starting to really put a strain on me and my budget, to the point I actually need the help now, my car just died beyond repair and my computer, even though it's not very old, is acting up because of how much I use it (and I didn't buy a super expensive model to begin with). Anything you guys could do would help me a lot, but I understand if you can't as well. I want to help out with things like charity drives, but usually can't afford too. [Just to give y'all an idea of my current financial circumstances, I'm living off social security disability from when I was able to work, and get about $700 a month to cover EVERYTHING. That's the only reason I'm bringing this up. Sorry to be a downer.] https://www.patreon.com/queengeekrose
> 
> Does anyone out there us Discord? I have a server that I host, if anyone is interested -- queengeekrose (just like all my other socials).
> 
> And finally -- HERE IT IS FOLKS!! Me -singing- just about a dozen songs to start - Christmas songs, mostly, and because the mood struck me, Dream A Little Dream (Of Me) [For which this fiction is named]. There will be more music added eventually, probably. I don't know. I'll record myself reading some stuff to, probably. Toss me some ideas or requests. Right now, I have no idea what the hell I'm going to do. I'm just trying to get a little more confidence and have some fun. Maybe some day I'll even have enough confidence to use a camera. Who knows. YouTube channel -- Queengeekrose (launching soon --I'm having a little trouble with a few tech things. Be patient please!) [and you can also email me me at that email address now -- queengeekrose on gmail --You guys are all smart enough to figure out how to format the address and that should keep the bots out of my new email address. I set it up just for all y'all <3 <3 I just don't want the bot spam. Thanks!]


	29. Stars Shining Bright Above You *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **TRIGGER WARNING : MENTIONS/TALK about  ABORTION (and there might be more later)** I'm sorry to anyone who is sensitive to this, but with our character's past, I felt the need to at least talk about this here. Your tough and have been through a lot, but everyone has a breaking point. This might be yours. (Hers/mine/ours --whatever pronoun fits best for your reading experience)...
> 
> Stay safe everyone!
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to Jack's the feeling of Jack's gentle hands, rubbing small patterns in my back and shoulders, a very sleepy look in his eyes as he watched me, a smile on his face. I blinked slowly and smiled back. "Seán? What are ye doing, love? What time is it?"

Jack chuckled softly. "Shh. It's early still, but I couldn't help myself. Ye just looked so sweet laying there, angel, cuddled down under tha blankets, curled inta me, but ye had a frown on yer face, like ye were in pain. I thought I'd try ta see if a shoulder and back rub would help ye feel a bit better." Jack smiled softly at me, a look in his eyes of pure love and happiness. I melted into him and smiled a little brighter, still sleepy, and stretched up toward him slowly. Jack leaned in closer and wrapped his arms around me, kissing me gently. I snuggled in ever closer, wriggling myself around on the bed and pulling the blankets along with me. Jack chuckled softly again as he kissed me a few more times. "Ah, love, I'm so glad ta see ye look so relaxed and happy. Now, just ye stay here and snuggle me for a bit."

I nodded and pressed a kiss into Jack's earlobe, then trailed a few more kisses down his neck as I settled in, resting my head in my favored spot, where his neck and chest joined. I hummed out a small noise of contentment as I got myself arranged to my satisfaction, then peeked up into Jack's face, noticing how big his smile was. I raised an eyebrow at him. "What are ye thinking now, Seán?"

"How adorable ye are. How happy I am right now. How great this whole vacation has been so far. Just everything." He hugged me a little tighter, then moved one arm to adjust the blankets around both of us, covering us up better. "Ye make me incredibly happy, angel, in case ye had any doubts."

I shook my head, still smiling and snuggling closer to Jack. "No, Seán, ye never leave me any room ta doubt that. Ye make me just as happy too, love." I sighed happily, then had to close my eyes to fight off a wave of dizziness as the room spun a few times, losing my happy smile and contented expression as I fought the feeling. I bit my cheek, but knew Jack had seen something in my expression when I opened my eyes. He had pulled me in even closer and was looking at me, worry in his eyes now. I smiled faintly to reassure him and moved i for a kiss. "Sorry. Just felt a little dizzy for a second."

Jack nodded and met my lips for the kiss. "Love, we best get up, get some breakfast, and get ye ta a doctor ta get ye checked out. If ye are dizzy just laying here, not moving, in my arms, something isn't right, even if ye aren't pregnant." His eyes met mine again and I could see a gentle excitement hidden in their depths. "I know tha timing is off, but I wouldn't mind a baby, honestly. At least not with ye. Tha thought has always scared tha shit out of me, until now, but somehow, for whatever reason, tha thought of having kids with ye just makes me happy and excited, not scared or worried. I know it's too soon for us ta be planning that kind of thing, but if it happened, I definitely wouldn't be upset." Jack reached his hand up and cupped my cheek, his thumb stroking my cheek softly. "Ye don't have ta worry about me going anywhere or not supporting ye, angel mine. No matter what, I'm here for ye." Jack pulled me into another sweet and tender kiss, his hand moving behind my head to cradle the back of my head and hold me just that little bit closer after our kiss, his lips resting on my forehead now. 

I blushed faintly, embarrassed he knew I had been a little worried, despite his reassurances, that he was going to change his mind if I really was expecting. Seeing how excited he was though eased those fears and swept away the last of my lingering anxiety from the night before. I let myself just melt into Jack's warmth, smiling at him again. "Thank ye, Seán. I know ye told me before, but I was still a bit nervous that tha reality might change yer mind. I've been so worried and just running on nerves for tha last few days, it hasn't been helping me stay calm either. I know, I should have talked ta ye about this sooner, but I was worried about how ye would react, and more than a bit scared, if ye want tha whole truth." I ducked my head slightly until I felt Jack pressing kisses into my forehead. I looked up and met his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Jack moved his hand and rested a finger on my lips. "Shh. Angel, I'm not mad, I promise. I'm just sad ye had that much weighing on ye and ye were too scared ta talk ta me about it." Jack stroked my cheek gently with the back of his hand, staring into my eyes. "Ye can tell me anything, love. I will do my best ta help ye however I can. Ye shouldn't worry about telling me anything, for tha future. I don't ever want ye ta feel like ye have ta keep things from me because I might react badly." Jack's expression was so loving and sweet it made me feel like my brain was being wrapped in the warmest of hugs and I felt truly secure and happier than I had ever felt in my life. 

I sniffled twice and nodded, suddenly fighting back tears, silently sharing my feeling with him, unable to find the words I needed to convey the emotions swirling through me. Jack's expression never wavered, but a crooked, half-smile quirked on his lips after a minute, just before he pressed another feather-light kiss on my lips. I sighed and wiped my eyes when he pulled back, looking at him again. "Thank ye, Seán, for putting up with my emotional ups and downs so much tha last few days. Hell, ever since we got ta California I've been a bit unsteady, emotionally. It's just all this talk about my past, and dealing with all these things that set off my anxiety so much. Normally, I don't even have one or two bad days a month. Jaysus." I wiped my eyes again and laughed a soft, humorless laugh. "I never realized how closed off I had gotten from tha rest of my feelings though, until ye started helping me feel things properly again. And really, ye bring a load more good than bad feelings inta my life, besides helping me handle all tha bad shit so I don't spin out too much. I feel like I can never do enough ta make it up ta ye, love."

Jack shook his head at me. "Angel, ye shouldn't think that way. It's not about ye owing me or needing ta make things up ta me for helping ye. I'd help ye no matter what, just like I'd try ta help anyone I saw struggling this much with things, whether or not I was even their friend. Ye mean a very great deal ta me, so I _need_ ta do more ta help ye. And ye are doing so much for me too, so much more than I knew I needed, or wanted, ta be happy. Ye have already made me so much happier than I've been in ages, if ever, just by being with me and sharing yer time with me. Sleeping with me, loving me, helping me in all the million and one other ways ye do, big and small, are just incredible bonuses. Please baby, this isn't about keeping score. Why do ye think it should be?"

I looked down, fighting back feelings of inadequacy and shadows of past relationships that had been ingrained in me. Jack must have seen something in my eyes thought. He shivered and shook his head, pulling my forehead down to rest against his lips. I closed my eyes and hugged him tight for a minute. "I'm so, so sorry, Seán. Jaysus. It feels like all I do is apologize today. I just... I don't know how a healthy relationship is supposed ta look, I guess. I've never lived close enough ta my brother ta watch how he and his wife interact for more than a few days at a stretch. And it's my brother too, so, UGH. After Dad was so abusive..." I shivered and hugged Jack tighter for a minute. "It wasn't just towards me and my brothers. He was emotionally, mentally, and verbally abusive ta Mom too. She just never realized he was doing tha same shit ta us kids, worse than he was ta her. And Dad made sure I wasn't allowed ta go play at other kids houses very often, or stay over away from home, practically at all. Even visiting my cousins didn't happen much, so I never really saw normal adult loving relationships very much, and tha ones I did see were mostly from a distance or too infrequently and sporadically ta really mean much." I sniffled again. "Dad really fucked me up, in tha head, in a lot of ways. I've had a load of therapy, which helped, but sometimes I forget some of tha things my therapist said, or that I might have things that I stumble over unexpectedly. Thank ye for not making a big deal out of it, when ye pointed it out, love. I really didn't mean ta do that ta us. It's definitely not healthy." 

Jack had gone quiet and still, just holding me close while I talked about this, but now he sat up and pulled me into his lap, cuddling me in this new position. "Sweetheart, I had no idea he did something like that ta ye. I'm sorry too. And I'm definitely glad ye got away from him when ye did, before things could get any worse. Angel?" I looked into Jack's eyes again, needing to share the trust and connection I was feeling with him again. He smiled back at me and leaned in for a very quick kiss. "Mm, ye are too gorgeous ta resist, ye know that? I want ta talk ta ye, seriously. We put it off last night because we were both too exhausted, but we have several things on our plates we should handle, decision-wise, before we head back ta Ireland. Maybe even before we do anything else here in LA with yer contract negotiations too." I swallowed and nodded, leaning into Jack's side and resting my head on his shoulder thoughtfully while he talked. "Okay. I'll start with tha first decision. Moving in together."

I smiled. "That's a good place ta start. I'm heavily in favor of that one. Honestly, I'd really like it if ye would move yer stuff up ta my apartment, or everything but yer recording studio maybe, until we can find something more permanent. I know ye said ye want ta move away from Athlone. Any thoughts as ta where yet?"

Jack bit his lips and stroked a hand down one of my arms, hugging me close. "Not exactly. I know ye said ye were worried about tha size of tha city, if we went someplace like London or LA, and ye have bad memories of Dublin, and I really think it's time for me ta spread my wings a bit, outside of my bubble, so ta speak. Ireland is fair wonderful, but I need ta move on." Jack pressed a tender kiss into my lips after a few seconds of thought. "And yes, I will absolutely move my things in with ye as soon as we get back. We just need ta decide something more permanent. How about if we look ta buy a house, instead of an apartment, wherever we end up? It will give us a load better control over our space." 

I nodded and kissed Jack by the ear, very gently, letting him think. He hummed out a soft noise of pleasure. I sighed when he stayed quiet. "Seán, what about Brighton? It's not that small, it's close ta a lot of things, including London and Ireland, so if ye wanted ta visit yer family, ye still could, with a bit of planning, and ye have a fair few friends already there. It has it's own airport and everything too."

Jack blinked at me and a slow smile spread across his face as he appeared to consider it from all angles. "That's brilliant, love. Felix will be over tha moon too. He's been begging me ta move closer for ages. But what about ye? Will it be small enough not ta trigger yer anxiety?"

I smiled. "Probably. We might want ta stop and visit it, before we actually move there. Ye know, so we can check it out and make sure we like it first. I should be able ta tell then. Oh, do we need ta look for a second space too, for offices? Ye could get a space ta record in there, and I'll have a space ta write in, and plenty of room ta game in. Then we could separate our personal lives and our public lives a bit more, especially if we have ta plan around a nursery..."

Jack kissed me again. "We should at least look, definitely. Hmm. Ye know love, our return flight could easily have a stop in Brighton and I bet we could even manage a few days, or at least one or two extra, ta stay and visit with Felix and Marzia, and maybe a few other people in Brighton. Or we could wait a few weeks after we get home and plan that trip."

I smiled and nodded. "I'd rather wait, Seán. At least right now. There's too much else going on, too much up in tha air and don't forget, yer family wants ta meet me still too. After all of that, I'll meet whoever else ye want me too." I yawned once, widely, and my stomach growled. I sighed. "We should move on ta tha next thing though. We need ta finish talking, get some breakfast, and get tha day going. I'm starting ta get hungry. I didn't really eat very much yesterday, because of all my anxiety, and I threw up most of what I did eat except breakfast." I shivered. "I guess, if I am pregnant, I better get used ta that. I hate throwing up though."

Jack frowned. "Angel, I forgot about ye being sick at tha party. Well, yer possible pregnancy was tha next topic I wanted ta talk with ye about anyway. Let's get dressed and we can talk about it on our way down ta get some food. We'll eat in tha restaurant proper this morning. And dress in cool, but nice clothes, okay, love? Mark and Matthias have particular plans for us. They wouldn't tell me exactly what they were, but they said it was semi-casual and Mark said he knew tha two of us would both really like it." I started to stand up, but was dizzy again as soon as I moved away from Jack. He frowned slightly and just held me close. "Oh, love. Ye just wait here for me okay? I'll go get ye some clothes and help ye get dressed. We'll go really slow downstairs ta get tha food, then get a car ta tha doctor. If ye aren't up ta anything much this afternoon, Mark and Matthias are going ta understand, I'm sure. Never ye fear, Jackaboy has ye." 

I smiled and kissed him. "Good. Then I'm safe as houses. Ye pick out whatever ye want me ta wear today, please. And if ye want me ta wear my swimsuit under my clothes, I will, but ye best behave today. I'm honestly not feeling up ta fighting ye off if ye get all feisty again. And thank ye for tha help, sweetie. Maybe tha dizziness is from not eating?" I shivered a little. "It's happened before." I looked down, fighting back memories. 

Jack hugged me again and stood up. "Okay. Either way, we're getting ye checked out before anything else, after we eat. I'll be back with clothes for ye in a minute. And yes, I want ye ta wear a swimsuit under yer clothes, because I have no idea what we have planned for tha day, and it seems smarter ta be prepared. I'm wearing some of my new shorts and bringing my swim shorts with me." I watched Jack walk away and then bring back clothes a moment later, for both of us. He helped me stand up and start to wriggle into my new purple swimsuit, but the dizziness got worse, so we scraped that idea for regular underwear, deciding to just bring the swimsuit with us, hoping my dizziness would have eased up by the time whatever water activity was happening occurred, if it even did. Jack then helped me slip into a pair of denim shorts and my light purple Star Wars tank top. I sat back down and slid my feet into sandals while Jack got dressed and threw some extra clothes for both of us, alongside our swimsuits, in his backpack for the day. When he was done he smiled at me, tossed his own sandals on, shoved his snapback on his head, grabbed our phones, keys, and the last of the things we needed for the day, and guided me out the door, his backpack over one shoulder, and his arms wrapped around my waist. "Come on lass. Let's go get some food."

We rode the elevator down to the lobby silently, holding each other close, snuggled together, standing in one corner out of the way. We were the only ones in it, but we still were keeping our affection levels fairly innocent while in public, mindful of the fact the doors could open at anytime and anyone could come in and take our picture. Neither of us wanted the hassle, so we just held each other close and waited for the doors to open for the lobby. When they finally did, we crossed it quickly, managing to only be spotted and stopped three times, and slipped into the restaurant, getting a secluded table almost immediately. It appeared we had lucked out. The restaurant was not very busy on this early Sunday morning, so we managed to get a table well away from everyone else, and Jack and I settled in quickly, placing our orders for tea and coffee before we even looked over the food options. The waitress smiled and nodded, then gave us a few minutes to look things over while he went to go get our drinks. Jack and I smiled at each other, pointed out dishes we thought sounded really interesting, and grinned. We both were looking at the same things as it turned out. I scooted my chair right next to him and leaned in close, resting my head on Jack's shoulder again and sharing the menu with him. "Mm. This is nice, Seán. Let's just order whatever sounds good and send tha leftovers back up ta tha room later. We both want ta try those beignets and tha chocolate croissants bites, so we can get those, and we'll just swap bites of whatever else we want back and forth. Ooh, I want either tha steak and eggs or tha smoked salmon eggs Benedict."

Jack chuckled and kissed my nose. "That's fine, love. We'll get all four dishes. That's really not that extravagant ye know, getting a bread and a main dish each, ta share. And both of those do sound amazing, ye're right. Tell ye what, let's get some fruit too. Ye really didn't eat enough yesterday and who knows if we'll have time ta eat lunch later. This way, at least I know ye will have had one good, big, healthy meal today, before we go running off all over LA." I grinned and nodded, snuggling closer. Jack wrapped his arms around me again. "Good lass. What kind of fruit should we get? Do ye want a melon cup?" I shrugged. Jack looked some more. "How about tha blackberry, banana, and pear parfait. It says they lightly flambe tha pears and caramelize tha banana in brown sugar, with a lightly sweetened Greek yogurt."

"That sounds a lot better than a melon cup. At least ta me. But what about ta ye, Seán? What kind of fruit did ye want?"

Jack grinned and winked at me, his hands moving subtly up to my breasts, cupping them through my shirt. "I got tha melons I want, love." I blushed and grinned at him, shaking my head, embarrassed but amused too. I swatted him playfully away, with a gentle hand, thinking he was earning some punishment later, privately. He chuckled. "Seriously though, it's ye who didn't eat yesterday, not me. And it's ye who might be pregnant. So, ye are tha one who needs ta be taking extra special care of what ye are eating, how much sleep ye are getting, and how much stress ye are under." Jack's expression was warm and tender, full of concern, care, and love for me. "I'm watching out for ye, even if ye aren't watching out for yerself, angel. Don't ye worry. I got ye, mo chroí."

I blinked and raised an eyebrow, a little confused. "Seán?" He hummed out a soft noise, his eyes closed as he held me close, smiling. "What did that mean? Mo crow i?"

Jack opened his eyes and blushed, looking at me. "Sorry, love. I forgot ye wouldn't speak Irish. That means 'my heart', it's an old term of endearment that's pretty common in Ireland, especially in tha parts that still speak Gaelic." His blush got a little brighter. "I didn't even think about it, when I said it, it just slipped out."

I smiled and cupped his cheek, turning to face him. "It's okay, love. I like it, I just didn't know what ye said to me. Ye can feel free ta slip all tha Irish in ye want. I don't mind. It sounded nice, at least what I've heard so far." I blushed as a dirty thought slid over my mind. Jack raised an eyebrow at me. I grinned and leaned closer, whispering, soft as a breath right in his ear. "Obviously, I like it when ye slip Irish in things." Jack barked out a soft laugh, seemingly startled by my statement for a second. 

"Ye dirty, dirty girl. Nice double entendre ta that quip. Did ye mean it that way tha first time ye said it?" I shook my head, still blushing faintly and grinning. Jack grinned back at me as he booped my nose. "Love, ye are too adorable, sometimes. Now, ye best behave. If ye get me all stirred up in public like this, we might cause a scene, and neither of us really needs those headlines." I chuckled and nodded, leaning into his side again after kissing him one more time. Jack just smiled at me as he got comfortable, settling against me while we waited for the waitress to come back and get our food order. She appeared with our drinks, as if by magic, a moment later, and Jack ordered for both of us. I smiled and picked up my tea, getting it ready, then taking a small sip. Jack and I just continued to cuddle quietly until the food came out a few minutes later. I thought I was going to be moving back over to my side of the table to let Jack eat, but he held me close, not letting me go, so I gave in and scooted my chair over next to him. It worked better, since we were sharing dishes anyway, in the long run, and let us pick up our very quiet discussion undisturbed again. "Well, now that we have our breakfast and everything, we can talk again, love. So..." 

I looked up, into Jack's eyes, full of worry and love. I smiled, a little hesitantly and felt my stomach tie itself into a tight, painful knot, nerves and anxiety killing my appetite. "So. I might be pregnant." Jack nodded. I looked down and swallowed hard. "I'm scared, Seán. Utterly, completely, pants-shittingly terrified."

Jack blinked slowly at me, then just hugged me tight. "Angel, that's not what I thought ye were going ta say, at all. Why are ye so scared? How can I help ye?"

I buried my face in his chest and neck, breathing, trying to quell the panic I felt building. After a minute I moved enough to look back up into his eyes. "I feel like I can barely take care of myself, most days. How tha hell can I be responsible enough ta manage a tiny, helpless baby? And what if I do something that hurts them, by accident? I don't know if I can handle that."

Jack smiled at me and ran a hand down my back, soothingly. "Shh, angel, it's going ta be okay. Listen ta me, and listen carefully, alright? Ye won't have ta be tha only one ta do everything. I'm here for ye, every single step of tha way. Ye take such good care of everyone around ye, I know ye will be a wonderful mother." Jack's eyes practically glowed with enthusiasm and love now. "Ye took amazing care of Luna, when ye babysat her tha other day. Arthur loved ye before he ever met ye in person, from what I saw when we went ta see yer friend, tha other day. And ye watch out for yer nephew and his friends, way more than ye need too, making sure they had a grand time at tha convention. Ye even went above and beyond for two teenagers ye barely knew, who ye saw struggling, because ye cared and ye had a connection with them. Yes, something ye do, at some point, somewhere along tha line, might hurt someone, but I know ye. Ye will do everything ye can ta make it right, ta make sure they know ye didn't mean for them ta get hurt, and that ye are truly sorry they were hurt. That's all anyone can do, and a hell of a lot more than most people manage anymore, angel." Jack stroked a gentle hand down my back again, still smiling softly down at me. "Listen ta me, if this is too much for ye, if ye are pregnant, which is still a pretty big if right now, I will absolutely understand if ye feel like it's too much and we need ta make a hard decision ta not keep tha pregnancy."

My hand moved to my abdomen, instinctively and I curled up a little in his lap. Did I really want to consider an abortion? I looked back into Jack's eyes, feeling a little lost, then down again, my thoughts swirling frantically, emotions jumbled. "I -" I swallowed hard, thinking rapidly. "M-maybe. I hate tha very idea of that, but right now, with everything else going on in our lives, maybe I best at least consider it. I just don't know if I can handle this right now. I feel like my life is spinning out of control too fast for me ta keep up with. I'd have ta think long and hard before I decided ta do that though, Seán, and I definitely would need ye ta talk it over with me, a lot. Like, **_a lot_** , a lot. And even then, I'm not sure how well I'll be able ta deal with tha emotional ramifications of something like that..." I looked back up, almost afraid of what I would see in his eyes, but the gentle love and an ocean of support was still the only thing I found there. He kissed my forehead again, nodding. I sighed and uncurled a bit, my stomach uncramping enough for me to face the food we had ordered. I looked at it and blinked as a sudden wave of dizziness rolled over me again, making me feel unsteady. I bit my cheek and stayed in Jack's arms, still as a statue until the room stopped spinning like a top a minute later, then I tried to sit up a little, only to feel Jack tighten his grip on me and see him gently shake his head.

"No, love. I saw that. Ye stay right here. Both of us can reach tha food just fine, and if ye are dizzy again, I don't want ye falling over unexpectedly. Ye clearly don't feel well and are weak on yer pins." 

I smiled faintly and nodded, resting my head on Jack's shoulder again. "Thank ye Seán. How did ye know?"

Jack chuckled. "Yer whole head wobbled when ye looked across tha table. Besides, I'd rather have ye just stay tucked up here in my lap and safely curled up in my arms, snuggled close where I can hug ye and hold ye than have ye move away, even if we are supposed ta be eating. I don't think anyone else is going ta pay us any mind or notice if ye stay here with me, or if they do, I can explain it away as ye feeling a bit weak and sick after all yer panic and being sick so much yesterday. Now, can ye try ta eat a few bites of food, for me? Please angel? I'm really worried about ye."

I snuggled in even closer to Jack, practically merging with his side where I rested, one hand rubbing his chest. "If I have ta. I'd rather just cuddle ye for a while first." I sighed and picked up one of the chocolate croissants, biting the tiny pastry in half, not moving the hand from Jack's chest as I listened to his steady heartbeat, felt the rhythm of his heart under my hand, and used that to help me stay calm. Jack chuckled and kissed me as I popped the second half in my mouth, looking amused at my reaction to the food, one of wide-eyed wonder and over enthusiasm to the point of nearly biting my own fingers. He turned back to the food when he saw me start eating a minute later, digging in eagerly. 

"That's my girl." I smiled, especially when I felt Jack rubbing my back, his warm hand running up and down along my spine, encouraging me. I peeked into his face, a sassy expression in my eyes. He blinked, surprised and started to ask me a question, then swore in surprise when his phone went off in his pocket, surprising both of us. I tucked myself into his chest, trying to stay out his way while he picked up. "Hello? Hey, Maly. How ye doing, man? I haven't heard from ye in ages." Jack relaxed into the call after he identified the caller, and I quickly relaxed again too, not even realizing I had unconsciously stiffened up and gotten ready to move away so he could talk. Jack smiled down at me. "Hey, Mal, hang on a second. There's someone I want ye talk ta, here with me." Jack put his hand over the phone and kissed my cheek. "Love, this is my oldest brother, Malcolm. I want ta introduce ye ta him, if ye're up ta it. Ye won't have ta move or anything, I promise. I'll just switch over ta a video call."

"Sure, Seán. I already told ye, I'll met anyone ye want, as long as ye are there with me. Especially if I don't have ta move today, since I'm still not feeling very well."

Jack smiled and nodded, then did something on his phone and set it on the table in front of us, his arms going around me again as soon as it was on the phone stand. "That's better. Can ye hear me again Mal?"

Jack's brother laughed softly. He looked like a older version of Jack, with a massive, bushy beard that was truly impressive, and the same kind eyes Jack had, crinkled at the corners with amusement. "Yeah, I can hear ye. And see ye. So who's this? Obviously someone pretty important, for ye ta be holding her like that, little brother, and for ye ta be introducing her ta tha family. Actually, she looks kind of familiar... Wait a minute, are ye by chance a writer?" I smiled shyly and nodded, blushing a little. Malcolm's smile grew a little brighter, reminding me more and more of Jack. "I think I recognize ye now, lass. Ye work for tha same publisher I do. Are ye, [Y/P/N]?" 

I blinked and nodded, then looked at Jack, raising an eyebrow. "Ye didn't tell me yer brother was with my publisher too, Seán. Actually, ye haven't told me much of anything about yer family, really." Jack blushed, red creeping slowly up his neck. "Hmm. What are ye hiding? Or is it just that after ye met my family ye are worried that yers will never measure up? I know my family was super impressive, since we're all so close and all. And my nephew was such a fanboy, ye know, I'm sure he made quite tha impression." I made sure to keep my tone teasing and light, so Jack would know I wasn't serious, and it had the desired effect of drawing out his smile, bright as the sun, just for me, and earning me another kiss.

Malcolm laughed, a little louder this time. "Oh, Jack, I like her. When did ye two met, if ye don't mind my asking? And how did ye convince my workaholic little brother ta take a night off from his computer?"

I laughed. "Funny story, that. I actually managed ta convince him ta take a vacation. We're both in LA right now. He's getting an all expense paid trip ta visit his friends and have some fun and relaxation, away from his channel and social media. I had ta come out ta California for a convention already, in San Diego last week, and I asked Seán ta come with me, ta help me manage my panic and anxiety issues. Anyway, after tha convention ended, tha publisher needed me ta come meet with them here in LA, so they are paying ta have us stay. We have ta do a few publicity events together next week, and I have a few more meetings with them, but mostly Seán's time has been pretty free ta do with as he wants. Oh, and we met a few months ago. We live in tha same building, back in Athlone."

Jack grinned and hugged me closer. "Yeah, but that just means I'm doing stuff with ye, so I have ta wait for ye ta be around too, love. And we've been meeting up with a lot of my friends, even though I know meeting new people is hard for ye, because of yer social anxiety." Jack rubbed a hand down my back. "I like showing ye off ta tha people in my life though, especially tha ones who are important ta me. It's better if they can meet ye now, and get used ta seeing ye, so when they see ye later they aren't surprised. Like I told ye, I'm not going anywhere without ye for a good long time." I closed my eyes and nodded, leaning into his hand, subtly. 

Malcolm surprised both of us with his next comment. "Ah, I thought so. Well then, let me be tha first ta welcome ye ta tha family, lass. If ye and Jack ever need anything, I'm here for ye, both of ye, just keep that in mind, okay?" Jack smiled and nodded. I smiled shyly as well. Malcolm smiled back at both of us. "Ye really are adorable together, ye know. Ye just seem ta fit together and make tha other happy without trying, tha way very few people manage. It's sweet without being annoying or cloying. Now, Jack, tha real reason I called ye was I need ta ask ye a question, or well, a favor, I guess."

"Sure Maly. What's up, bro?"

Malcolm looked serious for a minute. I shifted in Jack's arms, looking between the brothers. "Do" I licked my lips and tried again when my voice gave out. "Do ye need me ta step away for a minute, Malcolm? Is this something private?"

Malcolm's face cleared instantly and he shook his head. "No, no. Sorry ta worry ye lass. I was just trying ta think how ta ask this, honestly. I had a friend, a really close friend, a lady by tha name of Shelly, who just told me she was being abused by her husband and she needs help getting away from him. Do ye know how ta get her tha help she's going ta need? I can only point her in tha direction of a few local shelters. What she really needs is ta talk ta somebody who's been there and gotten out tha other side alive." I started to tremble in Jack's arms. He looked at me, then at his brother, then back at me, closed his eyes and just hugged me close, kissing my cheek, and rocking me slightly, trying to help me stay calm.

After a few shocked seconds, the worst of my reaction passed, leaving me shaken but not panicked and a few stray tears trickling down my cheeks. I looked back through the screen at Malcolm. "F-funny ye should mention that. Tell yer friend ta watch tha livestream I'm hosting, with Seán, and some of our friends, next Saturday. There will be a lot of information about abuse help, and tha two charities we are raising money for are both focused on helping people who have been abused or who are in dire situations and need help, like those considering suicide. I have a history of being pretty severely abused and I'm going ta talk about some of tha things I survived on tha stream, at least a bit." I looked down and shivered. "Some of it is going ta be fairly brutal, if I can even manage ta get tha words out, fair warning ta ye, if ye watch. But like ye said, people need ta see and hear, what other victims have survived and overcome."

Jack kissed my shoulder, showing his support. "I'll be there for ye, every single moment, love. We'll get through it together, don't worry."

Malcolm looked shocked. "Ye were an abuse victim?" I nodded, mutely. "Wait - were ye tha one who made tha internet explode so much last week at Comic Con International, with yer panel?" I nodded again. "Then tha boyfriend ye declared was perfect-"

"Was Seán. Yeah." I smiled faintly and looked at Jack again. He smiled back, resting his head against mine. 

Malcolm whistled. "Wow Jack. Ye landed a good one. Actually, I need ta come ta LA ta meet with our publisher before long too. When did ye say this livestream was?"

Jack blinked. "Next Saturday. But Mal, really, ye don't have ta -"

"Jack, I know I don't. Ye make it very clear ta all of us in tha family, we don't have ta be involved if we don't want ta be, in yer channel stuff. But this? Tha timing is too on tha nose. And Shelly needs tha help. I might bring her out with us, if Val can take tha time off too. Dylan and Pearl would love ta come visit Uncle Jack, especially if they hear he might actually have some time for them because he's on vacation. Shelly needs tha distraction and support. Val would love ta see ye too Jack." 

I laughed. "I can call tha publisher and tell them yer coming for tha livestream too, if ye want. They are paying ta fly everyone in, for tha hotel rooms, and food for anyone I want ta bring in. Actually, I think they are going ta have ta provide tha space for this too, now that I've managed ta get so damn many people involved. I just hope it goes as well as I intend. Tha charities need tha attention, even more than they need tha money."

Malcolm nodded. "Yeah, that's true for a lot of charities though. What are tha charities ye are raising money for?"

Jack smiled as he answered for me. "Tha National Domestic Abuse Hotline and tha Crisis Textline. [Y/N] picked them out." Malcolm looked a little confused. 

I chucked softly. "That's my real name, in case ye were wondering, not my pen name. I just realized we never actually mentioned until now. Seán tends ta call me by pet names most of tha time." 

Malcolm laughed. "So I see. Well, what do ye want me ta call ye, lass? Ye can call me Mal, or Maly, same as tha family does. Oh, and my kids will need ta know what ta call ye too."

Jack smiled and kissed my cheek as I blushed faintly. "Um, well, if they want ta call me Aunt [Y/N], that's fine, or just by my first name, I'm okay with that too. And ye can call me [Y/N] too, at least when we're just talking here. Maybe on tha stream I'll ask everyone ta call me by my pen name, but I'll explain why beforehand, if I ask." I looked down. "A load of my panic and anxiety issues are from all tha abuse I've been through in my life, but Seán has been helping me deal with a lot of them and helps me stay calm almost all tha time. I wish I could help him more."

Jack shook his head and pulled me into a kiss, making me melt into him and the room spin a little when he stopped the kiss. "Angel, ye do more for me than anyone else I know, including making me happier than anyone I've ever known and making sure I look after myself. Ye do more than enough for me, I wish I could make ye believe me." He sighed as he looked at me, noticing how I was clinging to him again and shook his head, leaning forward to whisper in my ear. "Are ye dizzy again, love?" I closed my eyes and bobbed my head, a quick acknowledgment. Jack hummed a soft noise in my ear to comfort me and wrapped his arms around me again. "Just stay here then. I don't think Maly minds seeing us cuddle."

I smiled a little at that, opening my eyes and looking into Jack's face, then blushing almost as bright as Jack when Malcolm laughed. "No, Jack, I don't mind seeing ye two cuddle. Now, why are ye dizzy, lass? Should ye go ta tha doctor?"

I looked at the phone and then down at the floor, not wanting to share the whole story, but not wanting to lie to Jack's family either. I decided to go for a partial truth, for the moment. "Well, partly, it might be because of tha medicine I take for my anxiety. It makes me dizzy sometimes. But this is worse than usual, so Seán was already planning ta make me go ta tha doctor as soon as we finish eating breakfast. Actually, I barely ate anything yesterday, and what I did eat, I managed ta throw back up, because of panic attacks, so that might be part of my dizziness too. But we still want ta get this checked out. I'm not usually so dizzy that tha room spins just sitting still."

Jack nodded and kissed me again, on the cheek. "I told ye love, I'm looking out for ye. We'll get this figured out, never ye worry."

Malcolm smiled at us and nodded. "Okay. Well, I'll let ye get back ta yer food then. Jack, I'll see ye real soon, bro. Do ye want me ta text ye tha details of when we can fly in? Or should I just call my publisher and try ta handle this myself?"

I laughed. "Oh, let me. I like doing this. Plus, they have no idea who I'm roping inta this and it's so much fun ta watch them scramble ta try ta keep up. Ye should have seen tha reactions I got when I asked them ta book rooms for PewDiePie and his girlfriend. I thought tha rep I deal with was going ta faint. He keeps fanboying over Seán too, and a few of our friends who he's seen around, or have come with Seán ta get me from tha publisher or met up with us here at tha hotel. I'm almost afraid ta give him tha full list of who I have - so far - organized ta help with tha livestream. I still can't believe I've only been asking people for less than a week and everyone has been so willing, at least so far."

Jack smiled and rested his head against me again. "Mhm. Well, ye picked very good charities, love. And ye are a good speaker, explain why they matter ta ye, and why they need tha help very clearly. Plus, ye are asking people who tend ta be involved in things like this anyway. All of those things help. Now, ye just settle back and finish eating, angel. We do have a lot ta do today, remember? Talk ta ye soon Mal. Bye bro!"

"Bye Jack. Bye [Y/N]!"

"Bye Malcolm. It was nice ta meet ye." I smiled at him.

Malcolm grinned back. "It was nice ta meet Jack's new lady friend too. And please, call me Mal. See ye both in less than a week." With that he ended the call. I sighed and rested my head on Jack's chest again, then picked up my tea, finishing the cup in two swallows. I looked down at the rest of the food and picked up my fork, my appetite gone again. Jack must have seen something on my face because he cheekily started feeding me, making flirty and almost obscene innuendos as he did, until I managed a decent portion of the food. I returned the favor, spoon and fork feeding him food, or feeding him a bit of bread or pastry from between my lips. He grinned at me the whole time, and I felt his boner rubbing against my ass, reminding me how interested he was, the whole time. By the end of the meal, both of us were relaxed and giggling like school children, more turned on than we should have been in public, and I was feeling a little better, but honestly not much. 

Jack leaned in close and kissed me again. "Mm. I love ye, angel. And I love being able ta do that, especially right after a meal. Ye make me so damn happy." Jack rubbed his nose with mine for a few seconds, smiling brightly, then sat up and signaled the waiter over, asking for containers for our food and the check. The waiter smiled and nodded, bringing them both back almost immediately, his smile getting even bigger when he saw the size of the tip I left when I paid, sending the bill to my publisher yet again. Jack worked on packing the food up while I took care of the bill, finishing at about the same time. He helped me up, wrapping his arm around my waist again, then picked up the food containers and we walked out to the lobby. Jack stopped by the desk, getting the front desk clerk's attention. "Excuse me, miss?"

"Yes sir. How can I help the two of you?"

Jack smiled at her. "Can ye possibly have someone take this food up ta our room for us and put it in tha fridge in our kitchenette? We have tha penthouse suite. Oh, and can ye get us an Uber or car ta take us out for tha morning, please?"

"Certainly. Let me just verify the name on the room. Okay, it shows two listed, can you give me either one?"

I chuckled. "Sure. Sean W. McLoughlin. Or [Y/N]. Tha bills are all going ta [your publisher's name] care of Noah Dawson." 

The clerk blinked and nodded. "Yeah. Oh, wow. Sorry for that. You guys are supposed to get the VIP treatment. Let me get this taken care of right away. Um, are you going to be out of your rooms all day? Should we plan on have housekeeping go through now, or will you be headed back up soon?"

I smiled, an open, friendly expression. "Hey, calm down. We don't bite, I promise. Ye're doing fine, lass. Ye needed ta make sure we were who we claimed ta be, that's all. We appreciate it, honestly. And yes, ye can send tha housekeeping crew in now. We're probably going ta be out for tha rest of tha day, but if not, we can just make sure we stay out of their way. We'll just be stopping back long enough ta grab something we forgot, if we stop at all, likely. Thank ye."

The clerk blushed as she smiled brighter and nodded. "Of c-course. And thank you for choosing to stay with us. We hope you are both enjoying your stay here at the hotel." 

Jack and I nodded. Jack set the bag with our food on the counter and lead me over to a seat to watch for the car to pull up for us. Meanwhile, he pulled out his phone and found the nearest clinic that had Sunday hours and booked an appointment for me in half an hour. Since it was a twenty minute drive, I hoped we could get there in time, but the car pulled up just two minutes after Jack finished booking the appointment, and the ride went fine, with minimal slow downs for traffic. Jack spent much of the ride teasing me about the front desk clerk flirting with me and seemingly having a small crush on me, but I just brushed it off and focused on cuddling him, reminding him a few times gently, but firmly, that he was who I was interested in and no one else. We arrived in time to get the new patient paperwork started and had managed to get through about half of it by the time they called me back to get checked out. I asked Jack to come back with me, nervously hoping he could help me stay calm. The doctor asked me for a urine sample, so I headed back to the bathroom to provide one, as best I could, then came back and cuddled into Jack while we went over all the paperwork I had filled out. The doctor was quite thorough, asking me detailed questions about my last period, when I usually got my periods, what threw them off (travel) and by how much (a few days at most), and what symptoms I might be experiencing that were making me suspect I might be pregnant(jut a feeling really and the dizziness), besides the late period. He nodded as he listened, making detailed notes. After he we finished he looked at me and smiled. "Well, the good news is, you seem quite healthy other than this. Now, as you suspected the dizziness could be caused by a lot of different things. I think we are going to want to do a small blood draw, to get a more detailed analysis of your hormone levels and check some other things, before you leave as well. Do you mind?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Do whatever ye need ta, doctor. I'm fairly cooperative, as long as ye tell me why ye are doing things, usually. I have my limits, as most of us do, but for something so small and simple as a little blood? Go right ahead." Jack smiled at me, kissed my cheek, and held my hand, then looked away as the nurse came in and drew two small vials of blood and handed the doctor a sheet of paper, presumably from the lab. 

The doctor smiled at me and nodded as the nurse put the bandage on my elbow. "Well, that was great timing. Thank you nurse. This is your results, from the urine test. I had asked the lab to rush the test, especially since we were kind of slow today. Anyway, congratulations. It looks like you are indeed pregnant. It's still very early in the pregnancy still, mind you, but your hormones are definitely elevated and rising. Based on what you told me and what you've been describing, you're definitely pregnant, especially with these elevated hormone levels. Those cramps you had? I'd say that was what we call the implantation cramping. Sometimes there's even a little bleeding so women mistakenly think they are having a very light period. But the rest of your symptoms match up too. Now, there are a few things to talk about here." I nodded slowly, clinging to Jack like a lifeline. Jack was holding me close, rubbing my back again, staying quiet, letting me process things at my own speed, as best I could. "First, you need to make sure you are getting plenty of sleep, eating properly, and taking care of yourself, my dear. I'm going to give you a few pamphlets to look over, later, both about proper care for yourself and about pregnancy. Second, you need to switch to a new anti-anxiety medication. The one you take now isn't good for you, or your developing baby, in the long run. It's fine for a little while, if you want to wait to switch until you get home and see your regular doctor, but don't put this off too long. It can put an unneeded strain on your liver, and has been known to cause fetal malformations later in pregnancy. But that's not until about the sixth or seventh month, so you have some time, my dear. Do you have any questions for me?"

I swallowed and nodded. "Uh, yeah. A f-few. Um. Actually, I called a pharmacist l-last night, because I was worried about another medicine I take, for when I'm having p-panic attacks, one that's a load s-stronger. I was afraid, if I was p-pregnant what it could do, both ta tha b-baby, and possibly me, and tha pharmacist told me ta stop taking it, ta ask for s-something else. She have me a l-list. Hang on, we wrote d-down tha names." I reached into my purse and pulled out the piece of paper with a slightly trembling hand. The doctor took it with a smile.

"Oh yes, I see what she was going for. I can get you a prescription for a one month supply of one of these. You'll have to get your regular doctor to refill it when you go home though." 

I nodded as he handed the paper back to me and I tucked it back in my purse for safe keeping, then took a few deep breaths to calm myself before I tried taking again, willing the tremors out of my voice and the stutter away, mostly. "Th-thank ye. And, um, about tha dizziness. It's pretty bad. Is it something I should just put up with for now, or should I be trying ta do something about it. I mean, it's been so bad today, I was dizzy just laying still in bed or not moving s-sitting in a chair my boyfriend's arms. I couldn't even stand up and manage ta get myself dressed properly this morning without falling over." I blushed a little when I admitted that, but I knew the doctor needed to know.

Jack kissed my cheek. "Love, I didn't mind helping ye, but ye have been worrying me, I must admit."

The doctor stroked his chin, thinking. "Hmm. You did mention you had a history of dizzy spells from your anxiety medications already. I'm inclined to give you a new anxiety pill, to try, one that will be safer for you and your developing baby, for the whole pregnancy, that doesn't have the dizziness side effect for most people, and a pill for the dizziness, in case it gets really bad again. But you should probably only take it if you have too. It is safe, for pregnant women and fetuses, but it can have it's own set of side effects, including constipation and nausea, which you might develop soon from the pregnancy anyway. Does that sound like a reasonable solution, my dear?"

I half smiled and nodded, feeling relieved not to have to worry about taking pills that would harm the baby, even if I wasn't sure if I was going to keep the pregnancy. I was somehow already somewhat attached to the baby, in my heart at least, and couldn't stand the thought of doing something that would hurt them, even if I knew I might not be able to handle the emotional and mental strain a pregnancy would have on my life. I chewed on the inside of my lip, thinking hard, my thoughts and emotions circling aimlessly at the moment, just running back and forth between 'Oh my god! I'm pregnant!' (excitement), 'FUCK I'M PREGNANT!' (fear/panic), and 'I can't handle being pregnant. I can barely keep houseplants alive. How the hell will I manage a _baby_?' (doubt), in a tight loop. Jack pulled me back out of my own head as we left the clinic, the rest of the results in hand, a small handful of prescriptions written for me and filled in the onsite pharmacy, and a massive stack of informational booklets given to us, to look over later. "Love? Are ye okay? Ye've gone very quiet. I can tell ye're thinking, but do ye want ta talk any of this out? I'm here for ye, don't forget." Jack looked at me, holding me loosely by the arms, while we waited for the car he had called from his phone after the appointment ended.

I snuggled into Jack's chest, smiling. "Mm. Thank ye. My brain was stuck in a loop. Ye rescued me. Thank ye Seán. I really don't know how I feel about all this yet. I don't think I will for a while. It's going ta take some time ta sink in, before it seems real. I didn't really think I was pregnant before, ye know? I mean, I knew it was a possibility, after all those broken condoms and everything, but..." I stopped and shook my head, shivering slightly, despite the heat of the day.

Jack smiled, hugged me closer, wrapping his arms around me again, and kissed the side of my head. "Hm. Reality's a bit different than speculation? I understand, angel. I was just worried because ye got so quiet. And ye are kind of pale too. I know ye weren't feeling good, even before we knew for sure ye were pregnant." I nodded and managed to worm my way in a little closer to him, my hands wrapping around his waist now too, one even skimming just under his shirt. Jack chuckled and rubbed a hand down my back. "Hey, it's okay love. I got ye, don't worry. Now, it's getting close ta tha time we should be meeting up with Matthias and Mark. Do ye want ta head out and meet them a bit early? Or would ye rather head back ta tha hotel and relax for half an hour or so, then head out ta meet up with them? I'm good with either plan, as long as ye feel up ta it."

I smiled up into Jack's face, then straightened up, so I was standing up next to him instead of wrapped around him like an octopus, but stayed tucked tight against him. "Hmm. I'm all for meeting up with them a bit early. Where are we meeting them?"

Jack smiled and kissed me softly, his eyes aglow with happiness. "Matthias's and Amanda's house. I'll text the we're on our way, okay love?" I nodded and yawned, climbing into the cab as soon as it pulled up and giving them the address. Jack instantly climbed in next to me, snuggling as close as he could, pulling me over to him and resting his head on my shoulder. I yawned again and closed my eyes, trying to fight off anxiety so I could think while we rode the short drive, but I just ended up napping on Jack's shoulder the whole way over. He woke me with a gentle kiss. "Come on angel. We're here. I already paid tha nice man, so let's go inside and ye can rest with our friends, where it's more comfortable." 

I opened my eyes and blinked, trying to clear away the sleep as I slid to the door, but stumbled as I got out. Jack smiled as he caught me, then lifted me up and carried me over to the door, making me blush. Matthias was holding the door open and smiled at the two of us when we got there. "Come on in guys. Jack, nice save there, by the way. I saw you start to fall, [y/n], then Jack just reached out and caught you. I don't blame him for carrying you in."

I ducked my head into Jack's neck, trying to hide my blush a little as Jack settled on the couch, getting both of us comfortable, with me in his lap. "Sorry about that. I fell asleep on tha ride over. I had just woken back up when I got out of tha car. That's why I tripped a little. I've just had too many anxiety and panic attack lately, and they are taking a huge toll on me, I think. It's leaving me pretty exhausted." I sighed and cuddled into Jack's chest, feeling the need for comforting from him.

Jack smiled at me and kissed my head. "Shh, love, it's okay, really. Ye don't have ta be embarrassed or shy. No one is judging ye for this. Ye have more than enough reason ta be exhausted. And I didn't mind catching ye, or carrying ye in. I'm just worried about ye, so I'm glad ye are staying here, with me today. Just relax. Ye deserve a day or two of relaxation and rest. I wish ye would take more than this, truly." Jack started rubbing my shoulders, trying to relieve the tension in there and in my back. I couldn't help the small noise that escaped my lips when he loosened a large knot, or the way I slumped into him, feeling almost boneless afterward. He grinned and kissed me, deeply, chuckling. "That's better. Now, ye just keep snuggling me. Good lass."

I smiled and kissed Jack back. "Mm. Like I'd go anywhere else, Seán." He smiled a little brighter and blushed faintly. "I love ye, even if ye are being slightly silly." I reach and hand over and stroked his cheek, still smiling sweetly, looking into Jack's face, finally relaxed. Jack met my gaze, love and happiness just shining out of his eyes, bright as two suns, as he caught my hand with one of his and gently kiss my palm, then cradled my hand to his face. Neither of us were paying any attention to what was going on around us, so when Amanda came over and rested a hand on Jack's shoulder, he jumped and squeaked a little. I closed my eyes, shaking my head with amusement for a second, then slipped in and kissed him quickly before I turned to face the room. "Sorry. Did ye ask us a question Amanda or were ye just trying ta get our attention?"

Amanda Faye laughed. "Actually, I asked how you were holding up, after yesterday. You seem pretty okay, but those were some worrying attacks, at the party."

I nodded and leaned into Jack a little more. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, my panic attacks are always pretty bad, which is why I had Jack come with me on this trip in tha first place. I was afraid tha convention would be too much, and after all that happened there, I'm sure it would have been. He's been so wonderful, helping me in so many ways. I feel like he just flew inta my life, like a superhero, ta rescue me, and filled in all tha missing pieces I needed, even tha ones I had no idea I didn't have." I looked down, fidgeting, then back at him and smiled crookedly. "I don't know how ye managed it, love, but I'm going ta be forever grateful ta ye. I hope ye know that."

Jack leaned forward and wrapped his arms around me again, pulling me back into a tight embrace. "Ye did tha same for me, angel. There's a reason I keep calling ye by that nickname, ye know. Ye just swooped in and mended my broken heart, helped me realize what my life was missing, and became my best friend overnight, all without me knowing it. Then ye did all these other wonderful things for me, and keep doing things, so many of them I can't even keep track of them all, and ye even managed ta win over my fanbase. I feel like I won a lottery, finding ye, and having ye be single, then agreeing ta date me. It's like a dream, one I hope I never wake up from. And most importantly, ye saved me from being lonely. I never knew how sad and alone I really was until ye were there and suddenly I wasn't anymore."

I smiled brighter and kissed him on the nose, then on either cheek, then just started covering his face in sweet little kisses. "Mm. I'm real, love, not a dream. Ye aren't going ta wake up and have me be gone." I grinned. "Unless ye manage ta scare me off somehow, but that seems pretty damn unlikely. I have heard ye snore after all."

Jack grinned at me, knowing I was teasing him again. Amanda laughed. "Oh, is Jack a snorer? I have trouble believing that."

I grinned back at her. "Sometimes. Not always. But it really didn't bother me. Actually, I thought it was cute, just like tha rest of him."

Amanda laughed again, a little harder. "Oh girl, you've got it _**so**_ bad for him, don't you? You poor thing. He's completely scrambled your brain. I doubt you'll ever recover now."

I blushed and ducked my head into Jack's chest, still smiling. Jack smiled down at me, amusement on his face, but I could read the relief in his eyes that I was staying calm and happy, even after this morning. I looked up and caught his eye, winking. He grinned back at me. Suddenly Luna came running in the room, squealing, then spotted us, and ran over. "UP!" I grinned down at her.

Amanda shook her head. "Luna! Where are your manners? What's the magic word?"

Luna looked at Amanda, frowned for a minute, and started chewing on her finger, thinking. I smiled and leaned forward. "Luna, sweetie. I think yer Mommy wants ye ta say 'please'."

Luna grinned. "UP! PEAS!" She looked back at Amanda who just rolled her eyes in surrender and helped Luna onto the couch, next to Jack and I. Luna immediately snuggled into the two of us. "YEAH! GEEN! BIG! You BACK!" Luna clapped and then hugged us both, excited. 

I laughed quietly. "Luna, ye really don't need ta shout. We can hear ye, I promise. We're right here, next ta ye. I know it's exciting, but shh." I held a finger up to my lips, smiling softly. Luna grinned and covered her mouth with both hands. I chuckled again. "No, it's okay ta talk ta us, just not so loud. Okay?"

Luna nodded at me and tried again. In a much quieter voice, she asked me a question, looking up at me. "Is you here to play with me, or is you here to visit Mommy and Dada 'gain?"

Jack rubbed my back and leaned into me while I reached down and picked Luna up, hugging her close. "Can't we do both? Actually, we came ta see ye, yer Mommy, Daddy, and some other friends who are coming over ta visit in a little while too. We're all going ta spend tha whole day together. Does that sound fun?" Luna nodded and snuggled into me, laying her head on my chest. I smiled and hugged her. Jack kissed my cheek, catching my eye and suddenly I knew, without a doubt, he was picturing a scene in the future, with me holding our child the same way I was holding Luna now. I looked down at her tiny frame, so small and trusting, cuddled into my chest, hugging me like I was family and once again wondered whether or not I could handle all the pressure being a parent would actually be. I bit my lip as my mind wandered.

The sound of the doorbell brought me back from my mental rambling. I looked up just in time to see Matthias open the door for Mark and Amy. They both grinned at Jack and I, then came over and said hello to all of us, including Luna and Amanda. Mark started chuckling almost as soon as he got all the way in and sat down, next to us. I looked at him, curiously, and raised an eyebrow. He grinned at me. "You just couldn't wait to get here and steal the baby could you, [y/n]? I bet you had Miss Luna all to yourself the day you and Jack hung out with Team Edge the other day too, didn't you?"

I blushed brilliantly. Luna looked up at me, then at Mark. "Unca Mark? Why is you being a meanie? What Aunt Big do to you?" The whole room when still for a minute, silently taking in the fact that Luna had apparently adopted me as an honorary aunt, as well as what she had decided to call me. I buried my head in Jack's chest, trying to hide my blush, my smile, and keep my anxiety under control, not let my nerves run rampant, like they were trying to do. Jack just shook his head, looking at me, and rubbed a hand down my back, holding me as close as he could with the other.

Mark sounded embarrassed when he finally answered Luna. "Um, actually she didn't do anything. I was just teasing her a little. I guess I shouldn't be mean to her, should I? She is pretty nice, usually. Do you like her Luna?"

Luna hugged me fiercely again, nodding, then made a face at Mark. "Uh-huh. She nice. And she the goodest storytewwer ever! Be nice." Luna sat back up and crossed her arms, glaring at Mark now. I heard Amy laugh, from Mark's other side, very softly. Jack kissed me, drawing me up a little straighter, so he could look into my face better. He smiled at me, meeting my eye, silently communicating. I shared my feelings with him, nerves, embarrassment, shyness, love, and all the sheer overwhelmedness I was feeling from this morning's doctor's appointment and Luna's heartfelt defense of me. Jack blinked, then kissed me again, acknowledging everything and somehow soothing me in the same gesture. I sighed, hugged him back, then sat up, still cuddling him and Luna and turned to face the room a little more, feeling a bit more in control again.

I looked at Mark. "Ye know Mark, ye are digging yerself in quite tha hole. I think ye are going ta have ta do quite a bit ta make all this up ta me now." Mark paled noticeably and winced. I smiled sweetly, showing teeth. "Don't worry. I won't drag yer suffering out, _too_ much. Ye just get ta be everyone's slave boy for tha livestream. For all fourteen hours. For everyone involved, on tha air. All tha Grumps, yer crew, Wade, Molly, Bob, Mandy, Felix, Marzia, Ken, Mary, Team Edge, tha list goes on and on..." I grinned again. "Oh, and I'm still recruiting more people. Just this morning, I recruited someone new, right Seán? He's going ta fly in all tha way from France, just for this, with a few more people."

Jack's laugh cracked out, sharp and loud. "That ye did, love. He jumped right on board, after ye talked ta him for a minute. He's flying in between three and five more people, I think. He wasn't totally sure himself."

Everyone in the room looked curiously at us, except Luna, who was still just watching the adults, sitting on my lap, sucking her thumb, and holding her teddy bear, Ruffles, who had fallen by my side until a few minutes ago but was now being hugged fiercely in Luna's arms. I grinned and winked at Jack, knowing he was enjoying being mysterious too. He laughed again and kissed my cheek, murmuring in my ear how adorable I was, even when I was being a brat. Mark broke first. "Alright, who did you two recruit now? I mean, clearly it's someone you know, [Y/N], or Jack does at least. But I can't think of any French YouTubers right now who he would have called to join this livestream. And I didn't know either of you spoke French."

I laughed softly. "I don't. Not a word." I grinned again. "But I understood him just fine."

Jack erupted in laughter again, harder than before. "Jaysus." I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, asking him if he was okay, wordlessly. He grinned at me. "How tha hell do ye keep such a calm expression when ye say things like that, angel? I lost it just hearing ye. And yes, I'm fine."

I smirked evilly and leaned in close, whispering in his ear. "Yes, ye are fine, always, my love. But that's not what I asked ye. I asked if ye were alright." Jack growled, groaned, and swallowed, then nodded. I could feel him shift under me, certain parts of him far more interested and awake again now than they had been a minute ago. He gave me a look that clearly told me to behave, but I just smiled wickedly at him. He raised an eyebrow. My expression didn't change as I answered so the whole room could hear. "Payback, lover. Now sit still or ye might give yerself a problem."

Jack blushed and nodded at me. I turned to face the room, my expression changing to one of amusement and happiness. Amy and Amanda both burst out laughing. Amanda responded up first. "Okay, I guess you aren't the only one who has it bad, sweetie. Jeez. What are you doing to poor Jack?"

Amy grinned at me. "Continuing the torture from yesterday?" I nodded. Amy looked over at Amanda and Matthias who looked extremely curious and leaned in close to explain, in a whisper what was going on. 

Mark looked a little nervous, but patted Jack on the shoulder. "Man, I'm so sorry. It was nice knowing you. [Y/N], I didn't think you'd be one to hold a grudge."

I laughed. "I don't. And I'm not going ta torture Seán for long. He knows what he did, this morning, ta earn this I think." I looked back at him, raising an eyebrow at him again and he grinned a little abashedly, clearly thinking about how handsy he had been at breakfast and how public it had been, and nodded. I kissed him quickly and stroked his cheek. "Good, smart boy. Then I don't have ta explain it ta ye and ye won't earn any extra time." I smiled happily into Jack's face, rubbing our noses together for just a second. "I love ye sweetie."

Jack smiled back at me. "Yeah, I know. I love ye too, a lot, even when ye do make me pay for my crimes." He chuckled ruefully, clearly too happy to be upset with his 'punishment'. "At least ye keep me in line in fun ways, love. And ye definitely make me happy, all tha time. Now ye just relax back against me again, please. Thank ye angel." I nodded and snuggled in close, only wriggling around a little extra in his lap. Jack panted in my ear and kissed me a few times, nibbling on my earlobe, letting me know how much I was getting to him without alerting the rest of the room, or so he hoped. He blushed bright when Mark laughed.

"Jack, you can't even stop yourself from kissing her, trying to eat her ears, and nibbling her neck when she's punishing you? No wonder you keep earning these sexy tortures man. Although, after seeing her in that bathing suit yesterday, I can definitely understand. Jesus. That was something else. I do have to say, both of you look a lot better than yesterday though. [Y/N], how are you feeling, after all those panics and everything?"

I shifted a little in Jack's arms, leaning into him more, not really in a teasing way. Jack hugged me and stroked a hand down my back again, his whole body seeming to still, the way he was holding me seeming to go from flirty to protective again in an instant without him moving. I caught his eye and smiled softly, shaking my head just enough to let him know I was okay, he didn't need to go into high alert mode, he could relax a bit. He smiled back. I turned back to Mark. "Eh, I've had better days. I've been feeling a bit sick this morning, but nothing too terrible. Actually, Jack made made me go ta tha doctor already this morning, because I was extremely dizzy. I'm fine, I just have ta start a new medicine. And make sure I eat today. That was probably a good bit of tha dizziness, not eating much, then being sick so many times yesterday and tha repeated panic attacks. My body didn't handle all those things too well, I suppose."

Amy looked at me closer and raised an eyebrow. I avoided her as best I could, but she just kept staring me down. Jack knew she was aware of what was going on too, so he had avoided looking at her by simply continuing to look at other people and focus on me. Finally, Amy cleared her throat. "Okay. Fine. Don't tell me now. But you two are going to have to come talk to me, in private before the end of the day, or I'm going to spill the beans to everybody else. I'm worried about you. _BOTH_ of you."

I glanced over at her, blushed, looked down, and nodded. She smiled back, catching my eye again. Mark raised an eyebrow. "What was all that about?"

I looked at him. "We have a secret. What else? Actually, I have many secrets." I grinned again. "Haven't ye figured that out by now?"

Mark smiled ruefully. "Okay, I guess that's fair. Besides, I'll just get Amy to tell me later, right babe?"

Amy looked at Mark, bit her lip, and shook her head, ruefully. "Um, I don't think so, Mark. Not this time. Not for this. [Y/N] asked me to keep this to myself. The only reason I'm mentioning it now, at all, is because I'm really worried about her, especially after all the panic attacks we saw her go through yesterday. I know Jack was watching out for her, but you didn't see her in the bathroom like I did, curled up over the toilet, throwing up and crying, barely able to breath, and having so much anxiety I thought she was going to collapse and quite possibly die. That's what was making her throw up for a solid half an hour, at least, after the party started. Just how many panic attacks did you have yesterday, sweetie? Four?"

I blushed, shook my head, and looked at my lap. Luna had abandoned the room a few minutes earlier, looking for a toy, and came running back in now to show it to all of us. I took this opportunity to try to calm down a little and hide my embarrassment and calm down a bit more. Jack leaned forward and kissed me, then pulled me back against him, so I was leaning against his chest, then he murmured directly in my ear. "Love, I think maybe we ought ta just tell everyone about yer pregnancy news now, before we go off and do whatever they have planned. Honestly, it might be better, in case they need ta change their plans, especially ta help ye deal with tha dizziness today. And even if we don't end up keeping tha baby, ye might feel better talking about it. What do ye say?" 

I bit the inside of my cheek, mulling it over carefully, my thoughts turned inward. I was so focused on my own thoughts, I missed Mark and Matthias make comments, both to me, but Jack answered them, telling them I was thinking and would be with them in a minute. Finally, I looked at Jack again and met his eyes, sharing my thoughts a little with him. He seemed to catch on and sent me reassurance and love in the look he gave me back, as well as a double helping of support and caring. I sighed and nodded, resting my forehead against his after a few more seconds, making him smile. "Thanks Seán. Ye've been so great, helping me out so much today. And yesterday. Hell, ever since we came ta California ye've been a rock for me ta cling ta and just be tha calm in tha storm for me. I would have been lost without ye."

Jack shook his head and kissed my cheek. "Angel, ye keep saying that, but ye are stronger than ye give yerself credit for. Plus, ye and I both know quite a few factors wouldn't have come inta play, if I weren't here. For one thing, ye wouldn't have been meeting most of these new people all tha time, so ye wouldn't be having all tha panic or anxiety from that. And ye wouldn't be pushing yerself ta do new things constantly because ye wouldn't have tha support system in place, so ye'd be more cautious, which is perfectly sensible." Jack smiled crookedly at me and raised an eyebrow.

I smiled back, just as crookedly. "Yeah, that's true, I suppose. And I wouldn't have had all tha anxiety from tha series of broken condoms, tha pregnancy fears, or finding out this morning for sure I was expecting either." Our friends all gasped quietly and went dead silent. Mark was still as a stone next to me, all the color draining from his face now as well. I looked around the room from the corner of my eye. Amy had both her hands clamped over her mouth, firmly covering whatever her expression was, but her eyes were huge and I thought I saw excitement there for us. Amanda Faye and Matthias both just looked stunned. Mark looked truly shocked, like someone had sucker punched him, and he even looked a little sick. I turned to him and cocked my head to one side, questioningly. "Mark? Are ye okay, buddy?"

Mark blinked a few times. "I, uh, was going to give the two of you a hard time about whatever your secret was, but if that was it..." Mark's voice cut out and he looked at us. Jack and I both nodded. Mark swallowed and nodded again. "Jesus Christ."

Amanda smiled at us after she recovered, a minute later. "Well, congratulations. Wait. Are the two of you happy about this? I mean, you just said a series of broken condoms, so..."

I sighed. "Well, um, I don't honestly know _how_ I feel yet. I mean, I'm barely pregnant anyway, like only a few weeks, at most, in. Tha doctor confirmed it, but he told me it was too early ta see anything on an ultrasound or anything like that, so he didn't do one. He did do a urine test, then a blood test and both confirmed tha results though, just confirming it was really early in tha pregnancy from my hormone levels." I looked down. "I'm not even sure if I can handle this though. I mean, I'm utterly terrified. I love kids, and I absolutely love Seán, but..." I shook my head. "It doesn't help that we've only known each other for a few months and we've only been dating about a month."

Matthias whistled. "Jeez, when you put it like that, it is pretty jarring. But you and Jack are really good together. How does Jack feel?"

Jack grinned. "I'm a little overwhelmed, but happy. Honestly, I thought I'd be feeling more like tha lass, terrified and confused, but really, I'm not at all. But then again, if [Y/N] and I need ta make a hard decision ta not keep tha baby, for whatever reason, including her health, mental, physical, or emotional, I think I can handle that too. It's not like we were actually trying ta have kids right now, it just happened. But yeah, I'm a little excited and nervous too. And still processing everything. We came here directly from tha doctor, after all."

I looked into Jack's face, smiling softly at the excitement I saw shimmering in his eyes. "I'm really glad yer happy, love. I'm sure I will be too, eventually. I just need some time, ta get a handle on everything, I think. I've been stressed about all this, and then tha worries about what tha side effects my medicines may have on an unborn baby." Everyone in the room got a little paler, except Jack, who just nodded. I looked around and smiled gently again. "Hey, calm down guys, that was part of tha doctor's appointment too. I got my medicines switched so they are all safer for me, and for tha baby, both tha everyday anti-anxiety pills, the higher power pills for my panic prevention, and tha new pills ta help with tha dizziness I'm having. I couldn't stand tha thought of hurting tha baby, even if we don't end up being able to keep them. It made me panic really, really badly last night, when it occurred ta me." I shook my head and chuckled mirthlessly. "Yet another panic attack added on ta yesterday's list. Yesterday was a **bad** day."

Jack rubbed my shoulder with a gentle hand. "We got ye through it, love. Even though ye had about six panic attacks." I nodded and relaxed into Jack's touch. "Truly, ye handled everything pretty well, despite being on edge all day and pretty triggered, emotionally."

I sighed. "I'm sorry about that, Seán. I do occasionally have days like that. Fortunately, they tend ta be pretty rare. I think I usually only have one or two of those a year."

Jack just hugged me tighter. "Hush, angel. I wasn't upset, I was just commenting. Ye did really well, all things considered." I snuggled into Jack's chest, fighting back dizziness and a yawn. He smiled at me, kissing my cheek. "Mmm. I love it when ye get close like this, love. Are ye comfy?"

I closed my eyes. "Mhm. Just dizzy still, and it's not too bad right now. Ye're keeping me nice and steady. Thank ye."

Jack kissed my cheek again, his lips lingering. I felt myself starting to slide into sleep, even with our friends here. Jack stroked a hand down my back, humming very quietly. The last thing I heard before my nap overwhelmed me was Matthias saying he was going to change the plans for the afternoon, so he was going to head off and look some things up, and for the rest of us to wait for him where we were. I wasn't sure what Mark and Amy were up to, next to us on the couch, but Amanda had taken Luna out of the room as settled into Jack's arms again. I could feel Jack relaxing into me, even as I slid into sleep, so when I woke back up a little while later, I was unsurprised to see him napping behind me, holding me close, his soft snores gently ruffling the hair at the back of my neck. I smiled sleepily, my eyes soft and full of love, as I looked at his sleeping face when I opened my eyes and yawned. Mark's soft chuckle next to me drew my attention away from Jack for the moment. "You know [Y/N], the fans might have a hard time believing how easily you manage to get Jack to sleep all the time. _I_ barely believe it and I've seen it first hand. How the hell do you do that anyway? It seems to be doing him a lot of good."

I smiled faintly. "Mm. Jack and I both have similar sleeping problems, which I figured out, mostly by accident. We both have random insomnia, which acts up occasionally, of course, but both of us sleep loads better when we can hear each other breathing as we sleep, especially when we are first falling asleep. I sleep better when I can hear Jack's heartbeat as well. And Jack sleeps better when he can cuddle with someone. I love ta be able ta help him, even with something as small as this, after all tha help he's been giving me, so I try ta make sure even if I'm having a bad night with insomnia I at least lay close enough he can cuddle me. Actually, that usually helps me get a bit more sleep too, even with tha insomnia. And I noticed, if I have ta get up for some reason, like I need ta go ta tha bathroom, or I get up ta watch tha rain or traffic out tha window, Jack wakes up soon after, looking for me. I've been trying ta let him catch up on his sleep and just staying by his side more. He was far more run down and exhausted when we left Ireland than he would like ta admit, and certainly more than I knew at tha time. God knows, between my insomnia and anxiety and panic issues since we got ta California, I've been pretty exhausted myself. We've both been getting up damn early, every day, and running around a ton all day, so I've been kind of forcing catnaps in, for both of us, whenever we can manage throughout tha day."

Mark nodded. "Hey, you're doing great. Jack looks a lot better already. Matthias, Amanda Faye, Amy, and I were all talking about it earlier, while you two napped. Jack has been looking so worn down, it's been worrying everyone for a while. It's partly why I ended up going over to Ireland in the first place. You know it was bad too if Felix showed up. He HATES trying to go visit people. I think you and Jack are the only people he would make the effort for, other than Marzia and has actual family, and possibly Ken and Mary, if something came up."

I blushed. "Thanks Mark. Actually, Jack and I were talking earlier and Felix might not have ta travel ta visit us much longer." I bit my lip when Mark looked confused and a little hurt. I rested a hand on his arm. "Before ye get too upset, let me explain a bit please. Jack and I are moving in together. We want ta buy a house, and Jack wants ta buy something somewhere outside Ireland. He feels creatively stifled, like he mentioned ta ye yesterday, by how hard it is ta travel ta get ta things for work from Ireland. And I _can't_ live in a city, because of my social anxiety, otherwise, we probably would have moved ta LA, ta be near ye, and my family. But even tha two weeks we're going ta be here is probably going ta be pushing things a bit, especially with everything else that's going on. We also had ta eliminated Dublin, London, and a number of other places for tha same reason. Brighton should be okay, I'm hoping, because it's small enough for me ta be able ta handle it, but still be big enough ta have a good bit of entertainment of its own, transportation, and things like that, as well as being close enough ta travel quickly ta major cities like London, or even Ireland ta visit Jack's family when we want. We started talking about this stuff before we even knew for sure I was expecting, and had things pretty well planned out. As it stands now, Jack will be moving his stuff, other than his recording setup and some furniture, up ta my apartment as soon as we get back. We'll check out housing in Brighton as soon as we can, ta make a final decision on whether or not ta move there, and get things underway." I looked back at Jack, still asleep, and couldn't resist stroking my hand down his cheek and cupping his jaw. He leaned into my touch, even as he slept on, a smile playing across his lips as he slept on.

Mark smiled at the two of us. "That makes a lot of sense, especially when you explain it that way. I was just a little surprised when you said it that way. I mean..." Mark sighed and looked down. 

I smiled at him, knowingly. "Ye always thought Jack would move closer ta ye, for YouTube, if he moved? We talked about it a little. Honestly, LA is a bit too big for Jack too, but I know it would just kill me, probably literally, in less than a month. Plus, since I use an American PO box and publisher, I'm a load harder ta find, living overseas. Even without Jack close by all tha time, that helps me keep my panic and anxiety at bay better so I can function a bit more on a day ta day basis. I thought about this a lot, before I ever said a word ta Jack, about where I would be able ta handle best. I just felt like even somewhere like San Diego would be too big, even though my brother lives so close. And I can't go back ta where I used ta live." I shivered a little and unconsciously drew myself in tighter against Jack. 

Mark nodded, looking at me sadly. "Yeah, I get that. I understand, really. Like I said, I was just surprised. You have really good reasons for moving to where you're planning to go. Plus, it's not like you'll never move again. Who knows? Maybe by the time the two of you are ready to move the next time, I'll be moving out of LA myself. I never intended to move out here forever anyway. There are just so many more job opportunities and things related to YouTube for me here, it made sense when I did it."

I nodded back at him. "I get it, Mark. Ye don't have ta explain yerself ta me. Besides, ye can live wherever ye want. Jack and I are hardly going ta stop being friends with ye, or stop making time ta talk ta ye, just because we move. Things might be a bit crazy for a bit, while we shift around and make a few big decisions, but we'll make all tha time for ye we can, like always."

Mark smiled at me. "You two are really good about that. And if either of you need anything, I'm here for you, babe, I hope you know that. Even if you just need someone to talk to, somebody outside things for a bit, who won't judge. I got both your backs. If you need me to come help you guys out, let me know that too. I'll make the time, somehow, around other things. There will be some dates I can't come over, because I'll be on tour with the guys, but mostly, I'll do my best if you need me."

I blushed and smiled softly. "Thank ye Mark. I think we'll be okay, mostly, but that's a really sweet offer. Ye're a good friend. Seán and I both appreciate that, a lot. Ye and Felix have both done a lot for tha two of us in tha past two months, dragging us out of our mental funks, making sure we take care of ourselves, and making sure we socialize and do normal things, both with each other and with other people. Without tha two of ye, I don't think either of us would have even meet each other." I looked back at Jack again, and smiled tenderly. Jack was starting to wake up and his eyes fluttered open just in time to catch my gaze, making him smile brightly and lean in for a kiss. I cupped his cheek again as I kissed him back. "Hiya sweetheart. Have a good rest?"

Jack nodded, resting his forehead against mine. "Mhm. I woke up snuggled inta my favorite person ever, seeing her smiling at me. What could be better? And angel, ye seem so calm and happy, even despite tha news from this morning. I was worried ye'd be spinning out a load more today."

I sighed and cuddled a little closer. "Mm. Ye keep me calm, Seán, just by being here, whether ye are awake or asleep. And honestly, I'm a little surprised by how calm I am too. I feel like maybe it's just because it hasn't fully sunk in yet or something. I fully expected ta be anxious and a mess today, after yesterday especially."

Jack nodded and rubbed a hand down my back, smiling against my cheek. Mark chuckled. "Yeah, I think we all were expecting you ta be a lot more anxious today then you seem to be, after yesterday, regardless of the fact you just found out you're pregnant. Shit, I would have thought that alone would have made it worse for you. But you seem really calm, both of you." Mark grinned at me. "Maybe the reason you were so freaked out yesterday was because it sunk in then, you know? That's why you are staying so calm today. Your brain is already wrapped around the idea, mostly. You just need to catch up, emotionally. I still can't believe you two are really pregnant... Jesus, man." Mark ran a hand through his hair, making it stand straight up for a few seconds before it slowly drifted back down. 

I tilted my head a fraction to one side, thinking about what Mark had said, then looked at Jack. "I think he's right, Seán. It would explain why I had all that free floating anxiety yesterday. I thought it was just one of my rare bad days. God, I haven't had one that bad in years though." I shook my head minutely and rested it on Jack's shoulder as the room spun. "Ugh. I wish I wasn't so damn dizzy today. It's starting ta make my stomach roll too."

Jack looked at me, a little sadly. "I'm sorry ye feel so poorly, angel, but I'm really glad ye are taking things slow and staying here in my arms. Is tha dizziness bad enough for ye ta need one of those new pills tha doctor gave ye this morning? He did warn ye they might make yer stomach act up a bit, and if yer already having that problem, it'll probably get worse, but if tha dizziness gets better, it might help more than it hurts. What do ye think, love?" I sighed and nodded, scooting closer to Jack. He smiled back at me and gently reached forward, fished the pill bottle out of our bag, handed me a pill, a bottle of water from the bag, and tucked both away again after I was done. He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "Good lass. Ye just lay back and relax with me now. Just give that medicine a chance ta work while we snuggle."

"Seán, where exactly do ye think I'm going ta go?" I chuckled. "I'm not going anywhere without ye. Really, I thought ye had figured that much out by now. Ye're stuck with me, love. It's far too late ta run." I wrapped my arms around him and tucked my head into his chest, smiling softly. "Ye aren't getting away from me anymore than I'm getting away from ye." Jack's smile brightened until it looked almost blindingly, painfully happy, bright as sunshine, open and easy. He chuckled softly as he met my gaze. He reached forward and took one of my hands, wrapping his around it, just holding it close, and hummed out a happy sound. I grinned back and dragged our joined hands up to my lips, kissing them briefly, then closed my eyes and snuggled into Jack's side and pressed our joined hands against my chest, over my heart for a few seconds, then dragged them down, without think, to where the baby would be growing. I could practically feel the joy radiating off Jack, even with my eyes closed as he held me.

Jack went still as he kept holding me when he realized where our linked hands were. "Angel?" I opened my eyes and looked into his, questioningly. He darted his eyes down at our hands then back up, meeting my eyes again. I paused, thinking. "Are ye okay, ye know, with things?"

I licked my lips, resting my forehead on Jack's cheek. "I dunno really, sweetie. I'm not trying ta avoid tha question. If I think about things too hard, tha room spins. When I don't think at all, I'm happy. I think..." I swallowed as I pondered how I wanted to finish the thought, how I wanted to explain what I was feeling and thinking. "I think maybe I'm overthinking this? I know what I would do if we had been together a bit longer, or even if we had met under different circumstances and this had been a one time thing. Why should I act like this is going ta be different because the backdrop isn't what I envisioned it would be? Fuck sake, I'm a fantasy writer, I need ta be more flexible."

Jack chuckled and kissed me, then whispered softly in my ear. "Oh, I don't know about that, love. Ye are plenty flexible when ye want ta be. Ye move as gracefully as a cat."

I gave him a look, telling him to behave, which made him laugh. Mark, who had been watching the two of us, laughed too. "You two both look calmer than you did a little while ago, especially you, [Y/N]. Do you guys want to talk about this now, or would you rather change the subject? If you do, I have another burning question for the two of you, but it can wait if you want to discuss this first. I know this must be weighing on both of your minds, pretty heavily, if you are anything like me."

I chuckled ruefully. "Mark, no one is like ye. But yeah, this is pretty much taking over my brain at tha moment. It's been making it hard for me ta focus on much else for tha past two days really, just waiting ta ambush me whenever I can push it aside for a few minutes, swirling around in tha back corners of my brain, getting bigger. Like ye mentioned, that's probably why my anxiety was so bad yesterday, but also why I'm so calm today. My brain has already figured this out, ta an extent, and is just trying ta decide what ta do with tha information now." Jack kissed my shoulder and ran one hand down my back, the hand not still holding mine, over my abdomen, hidden from view by the position of our bodies. I snuggled a little closer still, resting my head on his shoulder, my other hand coming up and wrapping around his back, tracing a random pattern as we talked without thinking, making him smile at me fondly periodically. 

Jack sighed too. "Honestly, we both are a bit distracted by this today. I'm sorry if we aren't great company. It kind of derailed our mental trains a bit more than either of us expected."

Mark barked out a laugh. "Shit man. I think that kind of news would have made me a mental train wreck. Both of you are a hell of a lot calmer than that, even factoring in yesterday's panics and anxiety. I still can't believe you're really going to be a dad, Jack..." Mark shook his head, looking at Jack. He blushed when he looked at me a minute later. "If you keep the baby I mean."

I smiled crookedly. "I think we probably will, at this point. Unless there is a medical reason not ta anyway. Yes, I have some serious anxiety about becoming a mother, but I've wanted ta be a mom since I was really young, and I know Seán will be an amazing dad. We'll just have ta make sure we don't get so lost in work anymore that we neglect tha rest of our lives again. I think having something outside of work ta focus on, something demanding attention, like a baby, will actually help with that. And it's not like I can't write from home, after tha baby is born. And I'm currently almost three years ahead on my writing anyway. I guess tha timing is fortuitous, at least on that front. It definitely could have been a load worse anyway." I smirked slightly. "Not that I couldn't have had my deadlines changed pretty damned easily with that publisher if I explained what was going on. My god, ye know what this is going ta do for my book sales? Noah is going ta have kittens. Every time a well-known author gets married or has kids and it becomes public knowledge, there is a huge demand for anything related ta their work, their books, and most importantly, pictures. Seán, both of us are going ta have people trying ta get pictures of us a load more often after this comes out." I bit my lip and looked down. "Can we please wait ta tell tha fans until _after_ PAX? I don't want tha extra people trying ta get at us, pressing inta us, coming at us. Especially since I won't be showing yet and will still be at a pretty high risk of losing tha baby that early."

Jack shivered and nodded. "Of course love. We don't have ta tell them anything at all until ye are ready, or if ye don't want ta, we can try ta keep it separate completely. I don't know if we can, totally, just because both of us are public figures, but I won't talk about it, for sure, until ye are ready. In fact, I promise, no mentions of this on my channel or social media until ye come on and make a video with me, okay?"

I smiled. "Thank ye, love. I appreciate that. I want ta tell our families, in person, first anyway, and a fair few friends too. It doesn't seem right ta just spring it on them or have them randomly stumble on tha video online somewhere accidentally. They all deserve a personal reveal."

Jack patted my back and nodded. Mark grinned at us. "So when are you going to start telling your family?"

I fidgeted. "I should tell them before we go home, if I can get them ta come ta LA ta visit. Actually, hang on a tick. Mark, can ye hand me our bag?" Mark nodded and handed me the backpack from the floor. "Thank ye. I was afraid if I bent down, I'd fall on tha floor. No one needed that." I sighed. Jack rubbed his hand along my spine, making me roll my back and shoulders a little, unconsciously, releasing tension and nerves that had started building again. I fished my phone out of the bag and set the bag on the floor again, careful not to overbalance, then leaned back into Jack once more, texting Maty. I asked him if he was busy today. He immediately replied he was never too busy to talk to his favorite sister and asked me what was up. I smiled faintly and tried to think how to word my request. I was still thinking when suddenly Jack 'borrowed' my phone, texting Maty himself, telling him who it was, asking him to add Jack as a contact, and to continue the conversation on his phone. I raised an eyebrow in question.

Jack grinned. "I have plans. I'm going ta invite yer family out, hopefully ta line up with some other visitors, and make some plans while ye are busy with yer publisher, so I can get ta know them better, and they can get ta know me. Also, I want ta have a private talk with yer family about some of tha things ye've told me, about yer past, without ye there, so ye won't be triggered, even accidentally, and they can decide if they want ta help with tha livestream or not, before ye start ta discuss tha seriously traumatic things ye've been through. I know it's going ta be really hard on ye, and ye could use tha support, if they can handle it, but they NEED ta know, ahead of time, what ye are going ta be dealing with and talking about, not have it suddenly laid out in front of them. I don't think they could handle it otherwise, angel. Ye might very well kill one of them."

I looked down. "Thank ye. I know I should have talked ta them, before this, about all these things. I just..." I sighed. "It's so difficult ta deal with, and always has been. I dunno why I can talk ta ye about it so much easier. Ye just make me feel so much braver, and safer at tha same time. Ye keep my head above water and tha demons at bay." I shivered and snuggled closer, letting go of his hand to wrap both my arms around him and hug him tight. "I love ye so much, Seán. Ye're my favorite person in tha whole world."

Jack hugged me back, his smile soft and tender. He closed his eyes, a small tear or two might even have escaped his beautiful, expressive eyes before he could master his emotions completely.After a minute he pressed his forehead against mine and whispered fiercely. "Ye're absolutely my favorite angel too, love. Ye light my life up in a million and one ways, making everything sparkle magically, easing tha way, and adding color and variety ta what was once a bland and boring cardboard existence. I didn't even know what I was missing before I met ye and now I can't breathe, thinking ye might be gone someday. Ye are tha reason I get out of bed now. I can barely believe ye exist, let alone love someone like me."

I reached one hand up and stroked his cheek, my thumb grazing repeatedly over his jaw, very lightly. "Oh Seán... How could I not love ye? Ye're perfect for me. We fit together like puzzle pieces, laser cut ta micron precision. Or like two notes that resonate in perfect harmony."

Mark laughed softly. "That's oddly poetic but completely geeky. How fitting, for both of you. Actually, since Jack's an audiophile, the music comparison is particularly apt. Good one. Now, if you two lovebirds will excuse me for a few minutes, I'm going to go find Amy and see what she's doing, so you can finish declaring your feeling before we get back to the discussion at hand." Jack and I exchanged blushing glances and nodded as Mark stood up and stepped out of the room, leaving us alone again, for the moment. 

Jack leaned in and kissed me. "He's not wrong ye know, angel. I do appreciate tha way ye described tha way we fit, in musical terms. It does feel like we resonate in harmony, creating a stronger tune together than apart, doesn't it?" I nodded, tucking my head under Jack's chin as I curled into his warmth. Jack hugged me, a whole body hug, then just relaxed, keeping me close. "Angel, thank ye. As much as ye say I make ye feel safe, brave, and calm, ye shore me up too. Ye make me every bit as bright and cheerful as I try ta pretend I am, for tha fans. I don't have ta pretend when ye're around. Ye just take tha shadows, sadness, darkness, and gloom and sweep it away, hiding it from me just by being here, by sitting close, by touching me or holding my hand, by smiling, by being ye. Ye've managed ta capture my heart completely and I know ye'll keep it safe, same as I'll protect yers and keep ye as safe as I can."

I smiled faintly, a trace of my usual expression all that lingered, but Jack saw it, and smiled back. He knew it was there. He also read how emotionally exhausted I was, from all the anxiety and panic from this trip to California, dealing with my past so much, and finding out I was pregnant. He just gave my hand a gentle squeeze after he caught it between both of his, kissed my palm, and let it go. I rested my hand over his heart, staying cuddled close, letting the peace soak in for a few minutes as we both just enjoyed a few minutes of quiet contemplation together. After a minute I chuckled. Jack raised an eyebrow at me. I giggled a little more. "Sorry, love. I was just thinking about how my friends would react ta seeing me, sitting here with ye, like this. None of them would believe it was really me, I suspect. I doubt any of them would recognize me, compared ta how I used ta look, or how I act now, as opposed ta how I used ta act then. I used ta try so much harder ta act like everyone else, ignore who I really was, hide myself, ta tha point of feeling like I was losing who I was completely. I didn't even like who I was pretending ta be, particularly, I just felt like I had ta fake everything so I would fit in." I looked down. "It's a major part of why I was such a easy target for bullies and abuse. I didn't have enough confidence ta stand up for myself in public and at home, I stood up for myself about tha wrong things, making some of tha really abusive men in my life enraged. It was like waving a red flag at a bull." I shivered.

Jack kissed my forehead. "Love, I've got ye now. Ye needn't worry about that anymore. I love every single aspect of yerself ye've shown me. Ye're a gem, every facet is worth polishing, exploring, and shining mirror bright, ta see how beautiful it is. I don't want ye ta hide yerself away from me. I love seeing everything about ye. Ye have a brilliant mind, ye know, angel. It blows me away all tha time. Ye're just so quietly smart and sexy." Jack caught my eye and kissed my forehead again, his lips lingering against my skin now. "Mm. I love being able ta read those hot messages ye send me, so sassy, smart, and quick as a whip. Ye make my knees weak and my blood boil with just a look, but ye manage ta challenge me too and make me think all tha time, without making me feel dumb."

I smiled, a real smile. "Ye aren't dumb, Seán. Far from it. Ye might be a bit distractable, but ye are quite smart." I reached a hand up and stroked his cheek, a sentimental smile on my face now as I drew our faces closer until our noses touched and our foreheads were gently pressed together. "Mhm. Our baby is going ta be plenty smart, I've no doubt." That's when the reality sunk in. My eyes went wide and I lost focus on the room. I could hear Jack say something to me, but it sounded like he was calling to me from miles away, down a long corridor or from a badly tuned radio. I tried to focus on his voice, but the sound faded away along with the rest of reality as my world went softly black and I slid into darkness.

\------------

I woke up, after not much time, in Jack's arms. He looked worried. He was softly calling my name in a strained voice, his eyes closed, his head bowed over my body, tears slowly dripping down onto me from his cheeks. I reached up and wiped them off with a small smile. Jack's eyes opened with an almost audible snap. "Angel, ye're awake? Thank Jaysus. What tha hell happened?"

I smiled at him and moved to sit up, from the laying down position I was now in in his lap. "Shh, Seán, I'm fine. I just fainted." I blushed. "Um, I'm not entirely sure if it was hormones, pregnancy, or because it was suddenly real ta me. Tha pregnancy, I mean. It just kind of hit me, on an emotional and mental level, that we're having a baby and everything faded out. I couldn't even hear what ye said ta me anymore, even though ye were right there, in front of me. I think my brain shut down for a few seconds." I grinned at him. "Maybe I needed a reboot. I crashed because I was in tha middle of an invalid memory sector and everything just stopped parsing properly."

Jack shook his head at me, a small smile starting to form on his face. "Okay, if ye can make computer jokes, ye must be at least a bit okay. Ye scared tha crap outta me though, love."

I nodded. "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean ta, Seán. I didn't know it was going ta happen. It was just a sudden thing. I really am okay, I promise. No harm done." I pulled Jack in close and kissed him, smiling softly, a slow, deep kiss, letting him see and feel I was there and not hurt. When we separated, he panted and blinked owlishly, then dove back in kissing me again and again, unable and unwilling to stop himself. I smiled again, letting him, knowing he really had been worried about me, for days now, and we were both enjoying it. I managed to keep the kisses fairly chaste, a restraining hand on his chest between us. After a few minutes Jack finally slowed down to a lingering kiss, then just sat with his head leaned against mine, his eyes closed, his forehead pressed against mine, breathing deeply. I sigh softly and looked at him more closely. "Feeling better now, Seán?"

Jack opened his eyes, looking into mine and smiled crookedly. "A bit. Ye aren't tha only one who can panic, ye know. My panic just looks a bit different than yers."

I stroked a hand down his cheek. "I know love, I could see it and tell that's what was happening. That's why I asked if ye were feeling better. That's also why I let ye kiss me like that. I realized ye must have panicked a bit when I fainted on ye a few minutes ago, even though I told ye I was fine." I smiled and snuggled closer. "Ye know, love, ye could believe me on things like that a bit more. I do know my body pretty well by now. That's why I was so freaked about my period being late after tha broken condoms in tha first place. As much as ye want me ta trust ye, ye have ta trust me too when I tell ye I'm okay. I'll tell ye if I'm not. And I won't lie and tell ye I'm really okay if I'm not, I promise ye that right now."

Jack smiled at me again and hugged me close. "Ye always know what I'm worried about, don't ye, angel? That was it, exactly. I was afraid ye were just going ta blow me off, even if ye weren't alright, just for tha sake of keeping me happy."

I chuckled. "That doesn't really work in tha long run, for either of us. Ye wouldn't be happy, seeing me struggle, I know. Ye'd rather know as soon as I start ta have problems, so at least ye were aware and could offer ta help. Even if I don't need tha help. And I love that ye want ta help me." I leaned in and kissed Jack, sweetly, once. He smiled brighter as he returned the kiss, humming a small noise of approval. "It's just one of tha many things ye do that I find absolutely endearing."

Mark walked in and sat down with Amy just as we separated from the kiss, just in time to hear me say that. Amy grinned at us. "Oh? Are you going to list all of them for him?"

Jack and I grinned at each other as I shook my head. "Nah. We don't have that much time. Any of us. He does a load of things that are sweet, heart-warming, adorable, and endearing, every single day." I rested my head on Jack's shoulder as I looked at our two friends. "So, what's going on with tha two of ye today? Anything new since yesterday?"

Amy laughed. "Well, I would say what could have changed overnight, but you and Jack have apparently decided that one night means change has to happen. Mark and I are boring though so nothing changed for us. Other than figuring out about the baby, what did you and Jack talk about since you and I talked last?"

I laughed and started ticking things off on my fingers. "Oh, loads of stuff. Jack and I are moving in together. We're going ta buy a house together. We're trying ta decide what country ta move ta, and think we have it pinned down now. I talked ta some of Jack's family. We confirmed tha pregnancy with tha doctor. We called a pharmacist last night ta check ta make sure my medicines were safe enough ta keep taking until I could get ta a doctor ta get checked out. Oh yeah, and we got tha medicines changed at tha doctor this morning. Plus coming ta terms with tha fact that I am actually pregnant and so dizzy today I can't actually stand up and walk across a room on my own." I looked at Jack, a mischievous glint in my eye. "Did I forget anything major?"

"Ye forgot recruiting tha extra help for tha livestream next weekend. Other than that, I think ye covered _almost_ everything." Jack winked at me. I settled back against him with a grin. Amy and Mark stared at the two of us, open mouthed. 

Mark broke the silence first. "What the FUCK?!? You did all that since last night at the party?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but we fell asleep early, so ye can't blame us for not getting more done. Honestly, if I hadn't had all tha anxiety and panic issues yesterday, we probably would have been able ta get ta a few more things before we headed ta bed, but we were both exhausted. It really slowed us down a lot." I shrugged, keeping a serious face. "We should be able ta get more done this week though, as long as we can stay focused and on task for things."

Mark shook his head. "Okay, holy shit. You two are insane. No wonder both of you are so perfect for each other. You both operate on the same levels of superhuman energy. I'd accuse you both of never sleeping, but I have seen you sleep, today even, but never for long. And you both seem to thrive on high pressure situations and long hours. My god. You two are either going to somehow solve world energy issues or evolve into beings of pure energy and light in the near future, I swear."

I giggled. Jack grinned and kissed me. I hummed a happy noise then looked at Mark and Amy again. "Oh yeah. Jack and I did a few other things too, that we aren't mentioning because, quite frankly, they are none of yer business." I could feel Jack blush, the heat creeping up his chest and face. Mark and Amy just blinked at both of us, the Amy burst out laughing as Mark shook his head.

Amy grinned at me. "How do you have time for getting busy with each other, let alone the energy? Jesus Christ woman, do you two run on pure caffeine and sugar? Slow down a little."

I laughed. "Hey, we're fine. Actually neither one of us had much sugar or caffeine yesterday at all. I never drink coffee either, in case ye were thinking of blaming it on that, even if Jack does, because he likes tha taste. I just drink tea, a load of it, but not all of it has caffeine ta begin with either and most of it I drink with no sweetener, just a bit of milk or creamer, if I add anything, unless I'm sick, then I add honey." I shook my head. "We both just have a lot of energy, naturally, I suppose, and both of us feed of each other in that regard." I looked at Jack, who was still faintly blushing and smiled a soft smile, meeting his eyes. "I think it's going ta be a very good thing, very soon, ta be honest. Babies are a lot of work and take a lot of energy and time."

Jack blinked then nodded, leaning forward and kissing me suddenly, seeming surprised by my words, my acknowledgement of the baby again this soon. One hand reached up and cupped my cheek tenderly his thumb stroking just under my eye, along my cheek and jaw very tenderly. I leaned into the touch without thinking about it, savoring the skin on skin contact, just like I always did. Jack's other hand tentatively reached out and rested on my abdomen where the baby was probably growing now, almost as though he were afraid I would bolt if he moved wrong. That gesture brought its own surge of emotions welling up within me as well. I blinked, trying to process some of what I was feeling before looking into Jack's vivid blue eyes, seeing emotions matching my own, unspoken for the most part, but acknowledged between us all the same. Love, trust, happiness, a little uncertainty, concern for each other, contentment, peace, and so many more swirling back and forth faster than an eye blink, making me dizzy once more. When I felt the dizziness roll through me, my head started to wobble just slightly against Jack's hand, but Jack saw it right away. "Easy Angel. I got ye. Just close those gorgeous eyes until tha dizziness passes again. I'll wait for ye. I'll just hold ye, safe and sound, right here. Don't ye move a muscle, except ta breathe."

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Okay, Seán. Thank ye." I concentrated on slowly breathing until my dizziness faded again a few minutes later, then I opened my eyes again, looking into Jack's eyes once more. He smiled at me, looking a bit more concerned than usual but also largely relieved. When he saw my expression most of the concern lessened even further and he lifted the hand from my abdomen to cup the other side of my face, using both hands to gently tilt my head and kiss my forehead. Then he let released my face, but kept one hand next to my cheek, brushing the back of his hand against my cheek repeatedly, as though he couldn't bear to stay away. I smiled and lifted my hands up, grabbing his hand in both of mine, rubbing it against my cheek and kissing the back of it gently. "Love, ye take such good care of me. I like it when ye rub my cheek like this. Mmm. Now, Seán, relax. I really am okay, I promise. I can handle being a bit dizzy. It's not tha end of tha world. Ye know I've survived worse." Jack looked down and nodded. I smiled softly, kissing his hand again. "I'm glad ye don't want me ta have ta anymore, or even ta have ta think about that stuff right now, but I'm pretty damn tough, love. A bit of wobbling isn't going ta hold me back too much or for very long. I'm not going ta do anything risky, mind ye, but I'm not going ta let it keep me from living my life either."

Jack looked back up at me, smiling. "Ye're amazing, love. Thank ye for not trying ta overreach though. I'm just worried about ye. Ye've had a rough couple of weeks, what with yer panic attacks, overall anxiety, and now this..."

I nodded softly and just laid back against Jack, cuddling him now. "Mhm. We both have. But there have been a load of good things too. Far more good than bad, ye know that, or ye should." 

Amy and Mark smiled at the two of us, cuddled together yet again. "You two are going to be really good parents, you know that, right? You both are really caring and already do a lot to look out for a lot of people, especially the people you care about and your fans." Amy grinned at me. "So, when, exactly, are you going to announce this? I know if it were Mark and I, we would wait for a good while before we said anything, then just casually drop it in a video, like it was no big deal, but with the amount of changes the two of you have coming that might not be practical for Jack. [Y/N], I know you don't even have to say anything online, at all, unless you want to, so are you going to?"

I nodded, curling up a little more, wrapping around Jack, twining my arms around him and getting more comfortable. I felt his whole body relaxing into me bit by bit as I did so, the last of the residual stress over my dizziness, surprise fainting, and this morning's news releasing from his body, so he no longer felt tense as a bowstring. I smiled, hummed softly, then looked toward, and answered, Amy. "Yeah, I'm sure we'll announce it, when tha time is right. We have plenty of time still though. That's tha thing here. I'm still so early in this pregnancy, it barely counts as me being pregnant at all, I feel like. If I wasn't so in tune with my body, because of staying on top of my anxiety and panic issues, and keeping tabs on things because of tha condoms, I probably wouldn't have even had a clue for another month or even two. Most women probably wouldn't have, from what tha doctor told me. I just knew something was off. I'll probably go on a few videos with Seán and talk ta his fans with him about things as we make all these changes. After he moves in with me and we find a more permanent house, for example, we should probably make a video about it, but explain we won't be telling people exactly where it is or doing a house tour, because of my history with abuse and my fear of people finding because of that." I felt Jack's arms come around me and give me a gentle squeeze. I looked into his face for a few seconds and smiled, then gave him a quick kiss. He kissed me back, smiling back at me again. I looked back over at Mark and Amy, who had scooted closer together while we talked. Mark wrapped his arms around her now and hugged her, smiling, and she rested her head on his shoulder. I was happy to see Mark looking so happy in a relationship, even if it was new and even if I hadn't known him long. Honestly, he had become a very dear friend to me while he had been in Ireland and I had felt a little guilty about starting a romantic relationship with Jack when I knew Mark was interested in me at the time too, but Jack really was the one who had captured my heart, from the very first time we met. I kept these thoughts to myself and just relaxed for the moment, letting the conversation drop comfortably while all four of us just enjoyed a moment of companionable peace, a comfortable silence that was rare for all of us, but hardly unwelcome. 

It was broken a moment later by Luna who came charging into the room with her teddy bear in one hand, a book in the other, squealing around a pacifier and being chased by both Matthias and Amanda as she ran surprisingly fast away from them at speed directly toward the four of us. Jack grinned at me and kissed my earlobe, whispering a comment directly in my ear. "Ye have another fan coming ta ye for a story I think, love."

I winked at him and whispered back. "Mhm. I might have ta have ye help me read tha story again though. That was a load of fun, and good practice for tha future, ye know." I smiled and shifted just slightly in his arms, moving my arms so that they were on top of his where he had them wrapped around my waist now. "We'll both want ta make sure we can keep any kids we have entertained properly and reading or storytelling is an easy way ta do that. Plus it helps them learn and grow up smarter." I kissed Jack's cheek. "We're going ta have such smart kids, Seán."

Jack grinned at me, looking beyond happy and a little sassy too. I raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to comment. He laughed. "With ye as their mom, they definitely will be. Ye can read me like a book, love. I was going ta be a brat and tease ye, but I realized ye'd just embarrass me or make me pay for my crimes later. And since ye don't feel good right now, I'd rather not do that ta ye anyway."

I chuckled. Mark laughed too. "Jack, you forgot to whisper that last comment. The rest of us kind of figured the two of you were talking about babies again, or potential babies, from your expressions, but you just confirmed it for us man. Did you guys know both of you get this kind of soft look in your eyes when babies come up in the conversation today, now that you're both calm? It's sweet but it makes it pretty clear the two of you are thinking about kids, or having kids in the near future."

I sighed. "Well, give us a break Mark. We only just found out for sure we were going ta have a baby a few hours ago. It's a big deal. I think both of us are still getting used ta tha idea. It's exciting. And terrifying. And overwhelming. And a load of other things, most of which are happy, but I, for one, still haven't processed everything yet. Jaysus." I shook my head. "Seán had ta pull me out of a brain loop right after I found out tha news because I was stuck with three thoughts spiraling out forever. That's tha wonderful thing about my anxiety, ye know, it sometimes plays havoc on my brain like that, but as it settles, I can sort through everything a bit better. I'm doing a load better now. I actually feel good." Jack made a noise behind me, a sound I recognized as a question. I hummed contentedly at him in response. "Mm. Even tha dizziness isn't bad now, Seán. I love cuddling with ye like this too. I just feel a bit guilty for keeping ye all ta myself all day, when ye could be doing things with yer friends. I'm not even that sick or panicky that I need tha constant looking after. I'm never going ta say no ta tha snuggles and attention though, probably." I turned my head and looked into his eyes, a half smile on my lips. Jack leaned forward and kissed me for a long moment, frying my brain and leaving me breathless.

When we separated, Jack gave me a gentle squeeze with his arms, still wrapped around my mid-section. "There's no where I'd rather be, love. My friends know that. Mark and Amy knew enough ta come find us when they wanted ta talk ta me, and I think Matthias and Amanda did too, they just needed ta tend ta Luna first and they were giving ye a chance ta let tha medicine ye took work a bit and give us a little space ta breathe after we shared our news." Jack looked at our friends again, his smile twisting a little. "And I think maybe they wanted ta talk tha news over, amongst themselves, without us around a bit too."

Mark and Mathias both flushed, looking embarrassed. Amy refused to meet Jack's eyes. Amanda was still trying to catch Luna, so she just kept her back to us, but I could see the blush creeping up her neck. I giggled softly. "Mm, I see. Bunch of gossips, are they? Well, it's big news. I do understand. My family is going ta want ta discuss it endlessly too, after we tell them." I looked at Jack again, biting my lip. "Seán? What about yer family?"

Jack kissed me where my shoulder and neck met, just leaning forward slightly pressing his lips gently against my skin. "Angel, we can tell them whenever ye want. I haven't even introduced ye ta most of them, so I want ta do that first, of course, but if ye want ta share tha news with them at tha same time, we can, or we can wait. Like ye said, it's plenty early still." 

I shifted a little in Jack's arms and nodded, drawing myself a little further into his arms. He pressed another kiss onto my skin with a smile, then sat back. I looked into his eyes, thinking about his brother, Malcolm, who would be arriving in just a few days with his family. Jack must have realized the direction of my thoughts because he just sent me a look that clearly told me he would let me decide if we told Maly or not. I smiled back crookedly and nodded. "Okay Seán. I'm in favor of letting some of them know soon though. Particularly tha ones ye are closest ta." I swallowed as emotions welled up in me, as I thought about family and loved ones. I shook my head, trying to clear the emotions. "Shit, I'm a mess. Okay, change of topic. Mark, a little while ago ye said ye had a burning question for Jack and I, but we were too focused on discussing other things. What was yer question?"

Mark grinned at me now. "Um, it's not really important. I'm just dying to know who the hell you recruited for the livestream from France this morning. It's been bugging me ever since you guys brought it up. I really have no idea."

I grinned and looked at Jack, a glint of mischief back in my eyes now. I grabbed his phone, double checking his messages before I answered, checking for an updates from Malcolm about when he would be flying in. I grinned bigger when I saw the response and showed Jack immediately. Malcolm had texted Jack back that Val was definitely coming too, along with Shelly nd the kids and all of then would be flying in on Tuesday afternoon to stay at least through Monday the following week. I chuckled. Malcolm had requested my number from Jack to send details to me as well. I immediately added his info to my phone and texted him, telling him who it was right away. Val sent me a text a few minutes later as well, welcoming me to the family too and thanking me for setting everything up. I chuckled as I put the phones away and turned back to our friends, who had been watching me, mystified by the sudden flurry of texts I was frantically sending, not knowing who I was sending them to. I had also sent Noah the details needed to get three or four rooms booked at the hotel we were in, hopefully close to us, but not too close either. None of us needed that awkward conversation. As I put the phones away, Mark raised his eyebrows at me. I giggled. "Sorry everyone. I just has some work stuff come up. That was follow up ta make sure rooms were booked for people coming in town for the stream. People will be getting here tha day after tomorrow, so I had ta make sure Noah got on this right away, ye know? And he needs ta book four rooms, so it's not like it's just a simple matter of one or two."

Jack looked at me. "Four?"

I nodded. "Yeah. That's what tha text said, love." I turned back to our friends. "Okay. Enough being mysterious. Tha person we invited, who lives in France, is Jack's oldest brother, Malcolm. He and his wife, Val, and their two kids are coming, with a close friend, a woman who is trying ta get out of an abusive relationship herself. That was actually why he called. He wanted Seán's help ta see if Seán knew of any resources that might help her, not shelters, but like survivor lines, or people. We told him about tha stream and talked very briefly about tha fact that I had been abused. He understood. He was a bit surprised, but he understood." I shook my head again. "I'm not sure why he was so surprised. Ye really can't tell what other people have gone through by looking at them or tha image they put up for tha public."

Jack nodded and hugged me tight. "He knows that angel mine. He knows that better than most people, in fact. Maly's been where ye have, in tha dark places. Maybe not tha abuse, but down tha depths of despair all tha same. He told me once, a few years back, he nearly killed himself. In fact he ended up on a stool, with tha noose around his neck, ready ta end it all. He really won't judge ye."

I shivered and turned my face into Jack's chest, the story hitting a little too close to home. Tears started streaming down my cheeks as I silently cried. "Oh Seán, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." I sobbed, my breath catching slightly as I fought the anxiety starting to swirling my brain.

Jack hugged me more firmly. "Shh, love, it's okay. Maly worked through it. He's not in tha dark place anymore. He's okay again. Ye're okay too."

I shuddered and shivered violently then shook my head, looking into his eyes, feeling agonized. "No, Seán, he's not okay again. Ye're never okay again after ye try ta commit suicide. It leaves a deep emotional scar that never really heals completely. Ye NEVER get over it." I had to look away, sure he would be disgusted with me once he figured it out, what I hat done...

Jack went still for a few heartbeats, then hugged me even tighter. "Oh love..."

I looked into his eyes again, expecting to see disappointment, disapproval, anything except the sorrow, love, and acceptance that were all I was seeing now. I sobbed again as he pulled me into another hug, this time, tucked into his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I was too scared ta tell ye before Seán. When I started ta, ye reacted so badly... I was afraid it would be too much for ye."

Jack shook his head. "Shh. Angel, I figured some of this out, after ye said that, tha other day, or at least that thee might be more ta tha story than ye had told me. What happened? Can ye tell me now, or is it too much? I don't want ye panicking, but talking about this really does seem ta help ye, in tha long run. We both just needed ta break things up a bit tha other day, I think."

I nodded again and sniffled, starting to calm down as I cling to Jack. "G-give me a minute, please. This is pretty hard ta talk about." My face was still buried in Jack's shoulder, my voice barely audible, because I was so muffled by his chest. I moved, turning so my head was leaned against his chest and close my eyes, tuning out the rest of the world. It was just Jack and I alone now, safe. All I could hear was Jack's breathing, his quiet voice and questions, all I could feel was his hands on me, his arms around me, surround me with his love, his care for me, his infinite patience with my anxiety. I took a deep breath, somehow just smelling Jack now too, hearing his heartbeat next to my ear, and pushed the majority of my panic back down, battling through it to a calm state once more. When I opened my eyes again a minute later, I was feeling relatively steady and ready to start. Jack looked at me encouragingly and nodded he was ready whenever I was. I swallowed the last of my nerves and started in a soft voice. "I actually tried ta commit suicide three times. Once by trying ta drown myself in tha bathtub, after I was released from tha hospital for my eating disorder and tha breakup in college. That's tha real reason I wasn't allowed ta live alone. Someone walked in one me, ta check one me and caught me in time ts save me, but it was a close thing. Tha second time was after my ex, tha one who is in jail for attempted murder, was put on trial, before tha sentence was passed and it looked like he was going ta be released without any prison time. I couldn't handle tha thought of him coming after me again. I swallowed a bottle of pills. I was still at tha safe house, so tha police saw me and rushed in and saved me." I looked down at my lap, then up into Jack's eyes, tears glistening in my eyes, unshed for the moment. "I really would have rather died than let him get his hands on me again, Seán. He would have done so much worse than kill me, I know. He would have broken me, body and soul."

Jack leaned forward and kissed me gently, sweetly. "It's okay, angel. Ye're here now, safe with me. He's locked up in jail."

I nodded. "I know. I just needed ye ta know..." I shivered. "Anyway, tha last time I tried ta commit suicide was with my last ex. Tha one ye call tha shithead. He got really, really drunk one night and started beating me, not long after we got ta Ireland. I was tired of it and told him I was sick of his shit. He told me I couldn't leave him and locked me in a closet. I tried ta get myself ta spin out inta a panic attack and stop breathing, ta smother myself on tha only pillow in tha closet, and at one point, I was even so despairing I started slamming myself inta tha walls and door until I blacked out. I woke back up ta him beating tha shit outta me for making too much noise and disturbing ta neighbors. He broke three of my ribs for my efforts. I actually heard them breaking under his fists, when he punched me." I shook slightly in Jack's arms again, emotionally fragile now.

Jack sighed softly. "Love, I wish ye hadn't had ta go through all that, but I don't blame ye for what ye dealt with. I have nothing but respect for tha people who have managed ta pull themselves back out of those kinds of situations, whether they put themselves there, like Maly did with drugs and alcohol, or like ye were forced inta by other people abusing ye since ye were a child. It takes amazing strength ta come back from that. Now, come here and kiss me. Ye look like ye need one."

I nodded. Jack and I shared a tender kiss as I snaked my arms around his torso, hugging him. Jack chuckled. I ignored the chuckle, just breathing in the peace. That's when I remembered our friends around the room. Mark was sitting, with Amy in his lap, tears coming down his cheeks fairly steadily. Amy was hugging him. Matthias was holding Luna, keeping her calm and quiet while we talked, but still listening, clearly shaken by my story. Amanda looked shocked. She was standing, white as a sheet and stiff as a board, leaning against a wall for support. When I saw her I almost gasped. "Amanda, are ye okay?"

She looked at me, incredulously. "You just shared that incredibly sad story about what has happened to you in the past, and the first thing you ask after is if _**I'M**_ okay?"

I smiled wryly. "Well, yeah. Ye don't look too well right now. I'm okay, plus I have support. Ye look ready ta collapse. Maybe ye should sit down or something."

Matthias stood up, set Luna down in my lap, and hauled Amanda Faye over into his lap in the recliner he had been sitting in. "There. [Y/N] is right babe. You did look pretty pale and shaky. Not that I blame you. Jeez." Matthias shook his head, looking at me again. "You really have been through a lot. No wonder you picked the charities you picked."

I nodded. "Yeah. They mean a lot ta me, and ta people in circumstances like tha ones I've been in before. I need ta make sure people who feel helpless can reach out and be heard somehow, somewhere."

Jack rubbed a hand down my back. "Ye do a load of good for people who ye've never met, love. Ye inspire them with yer writing, same as Maly." He smiled. "Ye have a lot in common with him."

I chuckled. "Mm." I leaned back into Jack's arms again. Luna had snuggled into my chest now too and was just cuddling me, looking sleepy. I rubbed her back, smiling softly at how warm and friendly she was and how much she was helping to keep me calm, even with the heavy topics we have just discussed. 

Mark gave a weak chuckle as he blew his nose, wiping his eyes. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He grinned at me weakly. "You have a lot in common with both our brothers. How the heck did you end up being OUR friends?"

I chuckled softly, particularly when I felt Jack shift behind me, the worry almost radiating off him. I sent peace and love toward him, mentally. "That's easy. Yes, They are both creative, being authors and illustrators, but ye are both geeks, gamers, and inta more of tha same interests I am. Does Thomas know a lot about computers, programming, engineering, and space as much as ye do?" Mark blushed and before he could even answer I turned to Jack. "Love, I absolutely am with tha McLoughlin brother I want, never doubt that. Maly is no doubt a wonderful man, but first, he's already married, second, he too old for me, and third, and most importantly, he's not ye. Ye're tha one who I want, who fit's with me and make me feel complete. Ye're tha one who makes me brave enough ta talk about tha things I've been through that I never thought I could, with anyone. Ye're tha one who's fixing my life one shattered piece at a time and make me feel better without trying. Ye're tha one who I love, even though it's fast."

Jack went from looking worried to going still then just beaming and radiating joy like sunbeams around the room as I spoke to him. Amy blinked. "Whoa. [Y/N], it looks like you turned a light bulb on inside Jack. He's practically glowing with how happy and proud he looks now. That was pretty impressive, girl. You have some very clever hidden talents, don't you? Not to mention those knockout hidden, ahem, assets, we saw at the pool the other day. Jeez. I think you about killed half the people at that party. Everyone was talking about you after you left, mostly worried about you, wanting to make sure you were okay, but a number of them wondering who the Cinderella at the ball on JackSepticEye's arm was, since they hadn't met you or seen the panel from Comic Con. You created quite the stir."

I blushed. "Jaysus. I never meant for that ta happen. Seán picked that suit. We both liked it, but neither of us expected that reaction ta it. I thought I might get a few people who commented on it, not tha whole room staring at me like that. And then when Danny wouldn't let it go..." I shook my head. "It was no wonder I panicked. I'm really not used ta getting a load of compliments from people. Well, except Seán, now. I've gotten a bit used ta them from him."

Jack rubbed my back again. "Even that took a while. Ye looked more like ye were expecting me ta tell ye what a failure everything ye did was." I looked away from everyone, my eyes darting down. Jack went still, realization coming over his features. "Angel, who did that ta ye?"

I looked back at him and bit my lip. "Who didn't is more tha question ye should ask, Seán. Dad, ALL my exes, well tha abusive ones, even bullies who latched on ta me over time. That's why I told ye I was surprised ye liked my cooking. When ye've been emotionally and mentally beaten down, ye tend ta doubt yerself, even if ye shouldn't. Or at least I do." I started to twist my fingers, then looked down at Luna, who was asleep in my arms now.

Jack kissed my ear. "I knew ye had some confidence issues, love, but not why. Jaysus Christ, that's awful. Ye've had such a hard time." He closed his eyes and kissed my neck just below where he had kissed, by my ear a few seconds ago, making me shiver slightly from the intensity of the emotions running through me, the love I felt pouring into me from him. When he opened his eyes again and looked at me, he smiled knowing I understood the message he was sending me without saying a word. We both sighed softly, contentedly, and relaxed again, into each other, at the same time.

All four of our friends laughed quietly. Mark grinned at us and answered the question on both Jack's and my lips. "You two are perfectly in sync again. It's amusing to the rest of us that's all. It looks like you share brainwaves half the time, when you both do exactly the same things, at the same time like that. It's almost overly sweet, or it would be if you were trying to do it. We know you aren't, it just happens, so it's more funny then obnoxious. Now, are the two of you ready to do something fun this afternoon, besides sit around and talk all day? I think maybe you've both had enough talking. A distraction might do you some good. Matthias and I came up with a plan, one that we think both of you will enjoy a lot, after a quick picnic lunch."

I nodded, feeling Jack do the same behind me. Luna shifted slightly in my arms, murmuring in her sleep, making me look down at her and smile again. Amanda looked at me and shook her head. "I still don't know how you manage to do that, you know. She fights naps so hard, even for me. You, she just comes in and curls up against and falls asleep."

I laughed softly, stroking a gentle hand down Luna's back. "I don't know. All I know is she just comes up ta me, snuggles in close, keeps me calm, and ends up falling asleep herself. I like talking ta her too, but she seemed happy enough ta just cuddle me and fall asleep here, in my lap. Ye act like I'm doing some magic trick, or convincing her ta do something, but she just came ta me and curled up inta me. I had nothing ta do with her falling asleep really, other than being here and maybe rubbing her back a bit. I told her stories tha other day, yes, but she seemed ta like me even before that."

Amanda just smiled at me. "Oh, she definitely did. I'm not sure what magic you have with her, but there's definitely something there. Trust me. I just hope it works for your baby, in the future. It will make your life a lot easier if you can get them to settle down that easily."

Mark chuckled softly. "I think she has that power. She can do it to Jack too. Haven't you noticed? He's been napping with her almost everyday since they got to LA and sleeping better, by his own admission, than he has in a very long time. I noticed he napped a few times in her apartment, before I left Ireland, and he seemed to rest better, even then. She's just a very restful person when she's not panicking or spiraling out into anxiety, or overly energized and running around like a squirrel on speed. Jack gets the same way sometimes, energy-wise, to be fair, [Y/N], before you get upset with me."

I held a hand up. "I wasn't going ta Mark. It's a fair cop. I never claimed not ta be a bottomless well of energy. And I do try ta be restful, even when I have my bouts of boundless energy, unless I really can't keep still, like tha day ye saw us at Comic Con, when I ran up tha stairs, and I just couldn't stand or sit still. But ye were right before too. I think we've talked enough. What are tha plans for this afternoon?"

Matthias smiled at me. "Well, Mark and I decided to surprise you two. All you need to worry about is staying calm and having a good time, which I don't think either of you will have a hard time doing. This should be fun for everyone and a nice, quiet, relaxing day for everybody. Do you want me to come take Luna from you so you can get up now and we can head out?"

I looked down at her small body once again, tucked in tight against me and shook my head. "I can carry her out ta yer car. She's not heavy and I promise, I won't drop her. She's got a pretty tight grip on me right now anyway."

Jack kissed my shoulder again softly. "I've got ye too, in case ye get dizzy again. Ye and Luna will both be safe." I smiled my thanks at him. Everyone nodded and started getting up, heading out for the two cars. Jack and I were directed to Matthias's and Amanda's car, even after we handed Luna over, so we climbed in the back and cuddled close together again. Jack even buckled my seatbelt for me, insisting I just relax against him. I sighed and didn't fight him on it, knowing he was concerned about me and feeling a little dizzy still myself. I just quietly ticked myself into his side after he got settled and rested my head under his chin, letting him hold me while we drove off to the site for the picnic, a public playground about ten miles away that was relatively secluded and quite shady, much to everyone's relief. Jack and I were assigned the job of watching Luna while everyone else set up the food on the picnic tables, two of them, pushed together, and grilled a few items on the small, open, charcoal grills next to the picnic area. Luna was still sleepy from her nap, so she was clinging to both of us pretty fiercely. We both smiled, getting cushions out to sit on, and got comfortable, then settled down with her under a tree and I told her a story. Jack was leaned against my side, his head on my shoulder, one arm wrapped around my waist, the other on Luna's back, as he listened. Luna sat in my lap, her thumb in her mouth, cuddling my close, her free hand wrapped in my shirt, pulling me closer, a look of fierce concentration on her face. Both of them were so wrapped up in the story they didn't see our friends coming over behind them to tell us food was ready, so they both jumped when Mark spoke. 

I grinned when I looked up at him. "Good thing I hadn't gotten ta tha part about tha dragon yet, Mark. Ye might have gotten attacked."

Mark laughed. "I can see that. Jeez. Everybody was pretty intent on that story, sorry to interrupt." Mark walked back over to the tables with the food, still chuckling to himself.

Jack blushed a little but didn't move, looking at me. Luna pouted. I looked down at her. "Come on Miss Luna. Yer mommy and daddy have lunch for ye. I can finish tha story for ye later."

Luna scowled and crossed her arms. "NO. Wan stowy now. Food can wait." I sighed and looked at Jack for support. His expression was closer to Luna's then I expected, and somehow full of longing. I knew, without him saying anything, he had been just as into this as Luna and had missed this kind of storytelling more than he would ever admit out loud. 

I sighed again. "Alright, fine. But if yer mommy and daddy say something, we'll have ta stop so ye can eat. We can always come back ta this later, I promise."

Luna's expression cleared, turning sunny instantly. She clapped with excitement before she hugged me, then settled back into her listening position. Once she was settled I started telling the story again. Matthias came over after a few minutes to see if Luna wanted some lunch, but ended up getting sucked into the story too. Amanda came over next, to see what the hold up was, but before she could say anything, Matthias pulled her down into his lap, kissed her cheek, and just held her for a few minutes. She relaxed, surprised, and by the time she remembered about the food, she was wrapped up in the story, or so she confessed to me after, while we talked during lunch. Mark and Amy wandered over together a few minutes later and just sat down with everyone else, listening in to see what was going on. I pretty much ignored everyone wandering over, focusing on Jack and Luna, my main audience for the story. By the time I wrapped the story up, everyone was completely enrapt and enthralled. Luna clapped and asked for another. Jack gave me a kiss. I winked at him. He chuckled. "No wonder ye're so popular, as an author, angel. That was really good. Did ye just come up with all that out of tha blue, just now?"

I nodded. "Mostly. I kind of used whatever popped inta my head as I went. I plan a bit more when I write, most of tha time, just so my stories have a direction. But for telling a story like this? I don't, I just let my mind wander. And I change things ta suit tha audience this way too. That's why I said I need tha audience there ta do this kind of thing, Seán. Can ye see why? It's a dynamic process, storytelling, not a dry, stale lifeless, mechanical thing, which is what I'm afraid it would become if I tried ta do it without tha feedback." I hummed out a happy noise, very softly. "Thank ye for cuddling us too. It was sweet. I think Luna enjoyed that part almost as much as I did."

Jack smiled at me, blushing slightly again. "I had no idea storytelling could be like that love, not really. Ye paint pictures with words, tha same way ye draw them. It's very vivid. I can close my eyes and easily see exactly what ye are describing, as though I were watching a movie. I've never had a storytelling experience that clear before. I caught a glimpse when ye were telling stories ta Arthur, but nothing like this." 

I smiled a little bigger. "Why do ye think storytellers used ta be so revered? They were tha village elders, wise men or women, shaman, and in some cases, considered witches or wizards. Words have a lot of power. I've known that my whole life. I've just learned how ta use that power ta escape, ta find other places, and ta show other people what I see in my head, as a way ta survive. Although Mom says I could tell stories even before that, from tha time I was just learning ta talk, that were pretty good. And I have always been good at listening, picking up other people's emotions, which I tend ta use ta shape my stories. I can easily change other people's emotions with a story, by changing tha wording I use, altering a description, or setting a tone a bit differently. Many true storytellers can, if they know how. I know there are storytelling workshops and classes taught on how ta do that." My smile dimmed a little as I went still. "Actually, a few storytelling festivals and even a few colleges have approached me ta ask me ta speak at events, or teach a class on that, but I always turn them down. I'm not sure how ta explain how ta do this properly. I don't really know how **I** do it. It's just instinctive. It would be like trying ta describe tha color purple ta someone who's been blind since they were born, or tell someone who can't smell anything what the scent of coffee smells like. Ye'd be hard pressed ta find words and descriptions people would understand or ways ta describe things ye just instinctively feel or do things. Plus I'd be constantly afraid I'd accidentally say something that would reveal why I learned tha skill in tha first place without meaning ta and trigger myself with no one around ta help me, leading ta a massive panic attack that would kill me."

Jack shivered and hugged me close, closing his eyes as though warding off the very idea by blocking it from sight. I melted into his arms, pliant and unresisting. Jack opened his eyes to look at me, then kissed me again. "Shh, angel. I got ye. I don't blame ye for that worry. We've both seen ye're panics enough ta know it's definitely a valid worry. If ye wanted ta try ta do something like that in tha future though, I would be willing ta help ye, if we could work it inta our schedule, together."

I smiled, resting my head against his, forehead to forehead with him. :"Mmm. I'll keep that in mind, Seán. I don't really know if I want ta or not anyway, but thank ye. Besides, we're going ta have more than enough ta keep us busy for a bit." I smiled a little brighter at him. "We are going ta have so much ta do, together, after we get back ta Ireland, it's unreal. Plus, I have my tour of tha UK and Ireland coming up really soon. I emailed Noah a little while ago and made him change tha tour around. I had an brainstorm. If they change a few things, like dropping tha Leeds signing, in favor of Brighton, we can stop there last and leave directly for PAX from there. I'm just making tha tour reverse directions, starting in Ireland and ending in Brighton instead of starting in London and ending in Dublin. We'll have about a week at tha end, ta check out Brighton and visit Felix and do anything else we want ta, if ye can slip away that long. Seán. That's my plan anyway. Ye can meet me whenever ye can get away. I figure that would probably be a good spot ta meet yer editor too, if he's coming ta PAX with us."

Jack blinked at me slowly a few times, nodded and smiled. "That's brilliant. I can borrow some recording space from Felix, if I have ta, while I'm in Brighton, or PJ, and record a few collabs with them as well, and if Robin's there too, he can edit them on tha spot. We can look inta tha other things we discussed this morning, visit Felix and Marzia, and several other people I know, and generally just sightsee before we have ta head over ta Seattle."

I nodded. "That's tha idea. Now, I'm hungry. Let's all go get some food." Luna smiled at me now, jumping up and running for her mother and father at top speed, nearly tripping as she did. Jack helped me up, holding me by the waist still as we walked over to the picnic tables and sat down side by side. Soon enough everyone had dipped paper plates of food and conversation was lively, particularly my end of the table, where I was sitting between Jack and Luna, listening to both of them. Luna kept telling me about everything going on all around us, excited I understood her still, fascinated by the bugs, fish in the stream close by, clouds, butterflies, and birds, in particular. Jack and Mark were both having a lively conversation too, on my other side, and Jack kept looking at me, just checking on me, making sure I was doing all right. I chuckled to myself whenever I caught him looking and offered him a smile more often than not. When I finished eating, I reached over and grabbed his free hand, holding it in mine, and gave it a small squeeze, then leaned into his side, just resting against him. He didn't turn away from his conversation with Mark, but I felt his whole body relax against me as he smiled a bit more. Mark looked over at me and grinned. I winked at him. Amanda handed Luna back to me to hold for a few minutes while she cleared the remains of lunch up and packed the last of the picnic stuff away and we headed back to the cars for the next part of the afternoon. Luna was fussing a little, so I cuddled her close to me and both of us drowsed a little under a tree while we waited. I never felt Jack lift me up and carry me back to Matthias's and Amanda's car or someone take Luna and buckle her into her child seat. I vaguely felt Jack buckle me into the car, and opened an ye long enough to see it was him. I may have even murmured my thanks before I leaned into him and fell back asleep as we rode to the next stop, but I'm not sure. It could very easily have been a dream.

I woke back up later, I'm not sure how much time had passed, really, with Jack asleep on my shoulder now as well again. He was holding me close in his sleep, his head pressed against the side of mine, his breathing slow and even. I blinked the sleep out of my eyes carefully, taking extra care not to disturb him as I tried to wake myself back up fully. Amanda noticed I was awake first and grinned back at me. "Hey, good timing. We're almost there. Thanks for getting Luna to nap again too. That was perfect. This way she won't be cranky all afternoon, while we explore."

I just blinked again for a minute. "Uh, what? Almost where? I don't even remember getting in tha car."

I felt Jack stir next to me, then a gentle kiss press into my neck, making me shiver. "I carried ye and Luna over. Neither one of ye woke up. Matthias loaded Luna in and got her all buckled in while I buckled ye up and snuggled inta ye, love. I couldn't help it, ye just looked too sweet and tempting and so, so restful, it put me right ta sleep again too. I napped here with ye in tha car it seems. Jaysus, that's getting ta be quite tha habit with us, all this catnapping. We need ta sleep more at night. As we've both said a few times lately."

I chuckled and met his eyes, teasing him wordlessly about our nighttime activities. He blushed suddenly. Matthias and Amanda both laughed from the front seat, catching his expression. "Gee, Jack, I wonder what could be keeping the two of you from sleeping at night? Amanda, do you have any ideas?"

I turned to them, a sassy expression on my face. "I'm sure ye'd love ta know, just ta get ideas for yerself. Actually though, It's not just tha fact Jack and I are having sex. We're so busy, running around meeting up with everyone, managing all tha million and one things I have ta do for work while my publisher has me in their clutches and all Jack's friends here in LA have found out he's in town, we're both just running out straight. Add in my anxiety and panics, getting up at tha crack of dawn every morning, and actually trying ta have a little time alone and yeah, we're tired. It's not like either of us were all that well rested when we got ta California ta start with. Add in tha insomnia that my anxiety has been messing with too, and my sleep schedule is always a mess, but it's been really bad over tha last few weeks. Jack's helped me sleep more since we got here." I smiled crookedly. "I guess three, twenty minute naps and six hours of sleep at night aren't enough. Even if it is more then I often get."

Jack kissed my shoulder, looking a little sad. "Angel..." I looked at him. He smiled softly at me and sighed. "I know I'm not much better, but we both need ta work on that. Especially now." Jack snaked a hand out very carefully and grabbed one of mine, giving me an encouraging hand squeeze.

I leaned my head against him and nodded. "Mm. Yeah, I guess so. Neither one of us can afford ta get run down right now."

Jack shook his head, then squeezed my hand again. I stayed where I was, smiling faintly. Neither of us noticed right away when the car stopped. Matthias chuckled at as. "Can you two manage to pull yourselves away from each other for a while now? We're here."

Jack and I both blushed faintly and nodded, sitting up straight. I tried to see where we were, but it was hard to tell from the outside of the plain brick building, other than it looked like some kind of museum. I glanced at Jack, but he looked baffled too. Both of us just worked on getting our seat belts undone and helped get Luna out of her child seat while Matthias went around to the back of the car and got out the stroller and set it up. Amanda got Luna's bag and her own purse and helped Luna down, then stood at the side of the car with Jack and me, holding Luna's hand while we waited a few seconds for Mattias to finish bringing the stroller over. As soon as he was done, she loaded Luna in the stroller, tucked Luna's bag underneath, and loaded her purse on the back. She offered to put our backpack on as well, but Jack had slung it on his back, and declined, at least for now. Mark and Amy parked their car next to Matthias's spot and got out and everyone locked up the two cars. As we got closer, I finally saw the sign for the building.  The California Science Center - Air and Space Gallery . I smiled broadly at our friends. Jack saw my expression and laughed softly then leaned over and kissed me. "Ye look excited love." I nodded, holding his hand in both of mine now. He grinned at me and pulled me over closer, wrapping me up in a one-armed hug, still holding my hand in the other hand. "Good. This should be fun."

Mark laughed. "Yeah, we thought both of you would enjoy this, and even if you got dizzy [Y/N], there's plenty to see sitting down and no rides or anything. Plus it shouldn't be overly crowded or anything. We thought maybe after they close for the evening, we could all go out for dinner, then when Amanda and Matt take Luna home for bed you and Jack could come with us for a little star gazing at Griffith Observatory. Not for too long, we know you two have to get back to your hotel before too late so you can sleep and do whatever you need to tomorrow."

I smiled, leaning against Jack. "We're going ta be filming for some episodes of Good Mythical Morning. Noah booked me on and I asked that they include Jack too, ta help me manage my panic. Rhett and Link seemed really excited ta have us both on and asked us ta film a bunch of stuff. It's going ta be at least two days worth of episodes." I chuckled. "Mostly food related, I think, but weird food related, from tha email I got. Good thing I have an iron stomach."

Jack looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Love? Are ye sure ye can handle that now?"

I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "Yes, ye doofus. I'm not exactly fragile. Most of tha dizziness is gone now too. I'm not taking any risks and I'm going ta tell them about my food allergies ahead of time, so it's not like I'll be getting anything I can't actually have, just weird food combinations. Ye'll be there too, remember? And ye'll be getting equally weird food ta try. Ye best hope I get all tha spiciest ones, Seán. I can handle them, no problem."

Jack shook his head at me. "I can handle some spice, angel. But I know my limits."

I chuckled. "I don't doubt ye, Seán. It's just I've never found my upper limit yet. I've eaten as hot a pepper as I can find and not flamed out. I've eaten what is called tha world's hottest hot sauce and enjoyed tha flavor. I'm a chile head, world class. My brothers have both claimed I must have burned out my taste buds years ago, except I can cook tasty food so it just confuses them." I winked at him, a sassy expression on my face, a bright sparkle in my eyes. "I'm spicy in all sorts of ways, love. Ye should know that by now."

Jack blushed a little as he grinned back at me and pulled me in for a kiss. "I do indeed, angel. I just wasn't expecting ta find out ye were tha dragon tha people from yer publisher are always calling ye. And I love ye ta pieces, spicy bits and all. I'll just have ta remember ta pack my fire-resistant gloves ta handle ye sometimes. Oh, and be careful how I kiss ye in tha future. I like tha use of my tongue." I could see the amused looks on Amy and Amanda's faces as well as hearing Mark's and Matthias's soft laughter.

I giggled at Jack. "Yup. Just like I like breathing, so if ye eat something with peanuts or walnuts, let me know, okay? I could have a serious reaction, even from something like a kiss afterward, or a stray bit of food on ye hand. I know ye wouldn't mean ta hurt me, and ye'd be a wreck after, so watching out ahead is easier."

Jack looked thoughtfully at me as he nodded, hugging me again. He rested his head on my shoulder as we walked with our friends. "Love? Do ye keep anything with things ye're allergic ta in yer apartment, for when I visit ye?"

I looked at him, smiling a little, reassuring him gently. "Seán, it's okay, really, if ye want ta have things with nuts around. I'm used ta watching out for my allergies by now. But ta answer yer question, usually, no. I have bought ye a few things, like having coffee for ye, and that ice cream while Mark was visiting, but usually, I don't buy things with ingredients I can't eat. I live alone. Why would I?"

Jack smiled lopsidedly at me. "Okay, fair point. Before I started talking and visiting ye, ye were pretty much a hermit, same as me. I guess I'm just worried about when I move in, how different things will be, for both of us."

I smiled at him, a little bigger, as we got to the door of the museum, and shook my head. We went through the admission process and decided what we wanted to see first. The entire group turned to Jack and me after handing out the museum guides to look over. My eyes were practically glowing with excitement as I looked everything over. Jack grinned at my enthusiasm, letting my hand go to browse the brochure. I stood up straight and squeaked out an uncontrolled noise of excitement when I saw the space shuttle exhibit, making the entire group laugh as I blushed, even as I bounced on my toes. Jack glanced at what I was looking at and his eyes lit up too. Mark barked out a laugh. "You two look like kids on Christmas, who have just been told you can open presents as soon as everyone gets in the room, and you both spotted the box you want to open first. Let me guess, you found the exhibit you want to start with?" We nodded. I tried not to vibrate or jump up and down with excitement. Mark laughed again. "The space shuttle?"

I grinned hugely. "Yeah. Like we would pick anything else. Ye do know I'm going ta be insanely hyper for tha rest of tha day now right? And possibly most of tha rest of tha week? Ye unleashed my inner geek, and when she comes out, she tends ta be a bit wound up, especially about science. God, I love space." Jack chuckled as I started poring over the rest of the brochure again, mostly focusing on the space exhibits. 

And so the afternoon passed, with me pointing out a lot of tiny details to everyone else, but Jack and Mark pointing out a fair few themselves, being almost as into things s I was. I noticed Jack watching me an intense look of love in his eyes a number of times, almost whenever he had torn his eyes away from the space exhibits themselves. I had a fantastic time, practically floating along between exhibits. A few of the exhibits, the ones more about airplanes and flight than space, I sat down, just trying to catch a breather and gather my thoughts a little, but mostly I was bouncing along looking as closely as I could, fascinated. Jack was right there with me, just as interested as I was, so I'm sure we must have amused the other people in the museum, not part of our group, but no one said anything to us as we walked around. Actually, one of the other small groups started following us after a little while, hearing our discussion, after asking if they could. They told us our explanations and discussions of the exhibits were a lot clearer than the signs were and asked if one of us was a tour guide for the museum, looking at Mark, Jack, and me. All three of us blushed, particularly when someone in the group stated we all looked kind of familiar. We shook our heads, saying we were just visiting the museum for the afternoon, but we were all three big fans of space. The group let it go at that and joined us as we finished our exploration of the museum, as much as we could by closing time at five pm. When five o'clock rolled around, one of the women in the other group, a middle aged woman named Nancy thanked me and was just telling me goodbye when a group of three teenagers came in, looking bored, then squealed Jack's and Mark's channel names, loudly. I sighed, moving back. Nancy looked at me confused. "What's going on?"

"Are these ye kids? Or at least with yer group?" Nancy nodded. "That's probably why we looked familiar then. Mark and Jack are YouTubers, as ye might have gathered, and a bit well known. Actually, Matthias and Amanda are too, but their channels are a bit smaller. Amy works with Mark and she get recognized occasionally." I looked over at all of them and shook my head, amused, and looked back at Nancy. "I'm not really on YouTube much yet. I've made a few guest appearances, since I met Jack, but mostly I keep ta myself. It's quieter that way."

Nancy looked at me for a long minute, studying me. "Wait a minute. You and Jack are clearly a couple. I thought JackSepticEye was dating [Y/P/N]. It was on the news the other day. It really took me by surprise, I have to say. I didn't know she was dating anyone again, after her last boyfriend. Hang on." She pulled out her phone. I blushed, especially when she looked back up at me, her jaw dropped as she looked back and forth between the screen and me. "Oh my god! That's you! Holy hell, you're my favorite author and I didn't even recognize you. Shit, I feel so dumb now, but you look different in the picture in your last book. And somehow I was expecting someone much shorter, for some reason. The accent threw me off too, even though I knew you were dating someone Irish, from that news clip."

I smiled shyly now. "It's okay, really. Just take a breath, Nancy. I'm not upset not ta be recognized, believe me. I like living quietly, being able ta go around undisturbed. I don't mind meeting fans sometimes either, but I have some major anxiety issues, so I prefer tha quiet usually. I'm happy ta hear ye like my writing though. I always like ta hear people like my work."

Nancy smiled hugely at me. "It's amazing how much detail you put into everything, then when I found out your did all your own artwork too? It made me go back and admire everything again. You really do create beautiful work there too. You have a real gift. Thank you for sharing it with us."

I blushed and looked down. Jack came over and wrapped me up in a hug just then, escaping the teenagers. "How are ye doing, angel? Is yer anxiety acting up on ye?"

I ducked my head into his chest, tucking my face against him. "A little, Seán. Nancy was just telling me how wonderful my writing and art are."

Jack ran a soothing hand down my back, smiling softly at me, chuckling as he heard my muffled words. "But they are wonderful, love. Just remember ta stay calm and breathe love. I've got ye." I nodded, staying tucked in against Jack's chest, my face hidden as I tried my best to sort through my anxiety, which had flared into life hard with the sudden arrival of the teenagers. They had been an all too vivid reminder that we weren't alone and safe, we were out in public, anyone could see us at anytime, and it had shaken me after being so calm all day. I think Jack must have felt me trembling a little in his arms because he started humming softly to me after a minute, then started talking again. "Come on angel. Tha museum is closing. Let's go get some dinner with our friends, okay? I'll sit with ye some more in tha car and ye can calm back down while ye tell me what's on yer mind."

Nancy looked worried as I peeked out from Jack's chest. I looked up at him. "Sorry, Seán. It's just too much today, ye know? After this morning's news and all..." Jack's face changed, a look of understanding coming over his features. He nodded as he bent closer and kissed my cheek. "Thanks for tha rescue." I turned my head toward Nancy. "Sorry ta fall apart on ye like that. I've been struggling with anxiety and panic issues ever since we got ta California, and yesterday was a particularly bad day for me. We got some news this morning that left me a bit emotional this morning too, so I'm all off balance today. Did ye watch tha livestream of my panel at Comic Con?"

Nancy nodded, looking sad now. "I had no idea you had been through anything like that in the past. It was awful to hear it, really, but kind of inspiring too, to know you managed to get away. You helped me find a way to get through to my sister, who I know is struggling with her husband abusing her and start a conversation about seeking help getting out, not only for her own sake, but for the sake of her kids. She's not quite ready yet, but it's a start. She's scared out of her mind he's going to come after her and the kids and kill all of them if she leaves, but your story really did help her see it's possible to pull through bad things and move on to do great things. Even if you didn't share a lot of details."

I shivered and went pale, my head going back into Jack's chest. Jack made a soothing noise at me for a second, rubbing a hand down my back again, then kissed the top of my head. "Shh, angel mine. It's really going ta be okay, I swear ta ye. Ye're safe, surrounded by friends. We're going ta make sure nothing bad happens ta ye. Shh." I nodded, my hands fisting in Jack's shirt as I fought the anxiety, just breathing deeply against Jack for the moment. Jack sighed and started speaking again. "Nancy, we're going ta be doing a livestream on Saturday. I'm sure ye will be seeing plenty of publicity about it coming out soon. It's going ta have a lot of Internet celebrities on it. We're raising awareness about abuse and money for charities that help victims of people in situations like ye sister are in. [Y/P/N] is going ta talk about her experiences, in detail, as much as she can manage, over tha course of about fourteen hours. Ye should see if ye can get yer sister and her kids ta come ta yer house for tha day, without her husband, and watch tha stream together. Maybe not with tha kids though, unless they are older than sixteen. [Y/P/N] has been through some things that kids shouldn't hear about, adult situations that need ta be discussed by abused women specifically because they do happen all too often in tha real world. Do ye have someone who could take care of her kids, and yers for tha day, so ye could just take care of ye and her, emotionally? Ye sister might react a lot differently then ye expect, hearing someone else's story and struggles. Some parts I might even have ta step in and tell because [Y/P/N] needs them told and can't handle telling them herself that day."

I sniffled and looked up at him. "Ye'd do that Seán? I was afraid ta ask ye ta do that. It seems like such a terrible things ta ask..."

Jack looked down into my face, smiling tightly. "Of course I would love. I don't mind, at all. I know how hard all this is for ye, facing this. Ye're being incredibly brave, despite being terrified tha people who hurt ye so badly will still find ye and come after ye."

Nancy looked at me more closely. "Oh my god. No wonder you only have one picture on all your books and it's so hard to find any information about you online." 

I nodded. "I'm a pretty private person anyway. But tha abuse started with my father, before I was even a teenager. I feel like I have ta hide. I'm very scared of one of my exes finding me and killing me, like a few of them tried, or like my father threatened me and my mother and brothers with if I told about what he did ta me. If it helps, ye can tell yer sister that too. Acting despite tha fear is what makes a person brave, not acting when ye aren't afraid ta begin with. And don't let her push all her feelings away just because it's easier. It's what lead ta my severe social anxiety and panic disorders, not that I wasn't always somewhat socially anxious. Jack's been helping me sort through that a lot too." I sighed, looking back at him. He smiled softly at me. I smiled tentatively back at him, feeling emotionally raw. He reached a hand out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear, then gently traced the shape of that ear with his fingers, trailing it down along my cheek and jaw before he let the hand drop again. I met his eyes, letting him see the vulnerability I was feeling right now and emotional overload the day had brought. Jack swallowed, somehow acknowledging my feelings with just that simple movement. That's when I noticed we had all gotten to the front door of the museum, walking as we talked. Jack and I wished Nancy goodbye, both of us signing her brochure for her. We met up with our friends out by the cars.

Mark noticed us first, raising an eyebrow at the two of us. "Hey, are you two okay? We were starting to get worried. Did the fans stop you? [Y/N], were you having another panic or did you get dizzy again?"

Jack hugged me close. "A bit of both really, except for tha dizziness, maybe, Mark. After those teens came in and spotted us, Nancy figured out who [Y/N] was, and she was a fan. She was talking ta us as we left, and she accidentally triggered a bit of anxiety and panic for my love here. I Saw right away and went over ta help her, but it took a few minutes ta get her back inta a better mental state. She's still not feeling great, I don't think. Today's been a bit of a rollercoaster, emotionally, for both of us. Can we go someplace quiet for dinner, please?"

Mark nodded, looking thoughtful. "Yeah. That sounds like a good idea. Do you guys need to skip the observatory tonight? You both look pretty beat. Maybe just a quiet evening would be better for you both, to let you both handle everything that happened today. We can always go to the observatory another time, or even another trip."

I smiled softly. "Yes, please. As much as I love tha stars, I'm exhausted again. Actually, would all of ye mind terribly coming back ta tha hotel and eating there? We have an awesome suite with loads of room, and we could just hang out there, play some games, chill, and order whatever we want from any of tha fabulous restaurants onsite. We won't even have ta pay a penny, thanks ta my publisher, unless ye guys want something else specific for dinner." I yawned leaning heavily against Jack now. He smiled at me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

Matt and Amanda looked at each other and shrugged. Amy smiled and climbed in Mark's car. Mark just grinned. "Whatever you guys want is fine. And I can pay for my own food, damn it."

I chuckled. "I don't doubt it, Mark. Save yer money." I looked at him and grinned. "Why do I feel like I've had this conversation with ye before?"

Mark laughed. "Alright, alright. You will, you stubborn woman. I'll let you buy dinner. Jeez. That hardly seems right. We should be celebrating the fact that you and Jack are moving in together. Or that fact you two are having a baby. But here you are paying for everything."

I laughed. "No, my publisher is paying, happily. They are rather desperate ta keep me happy at tha moment, Mark. They are scared shitless I'm going ta jump ship and sign a contract with one of their competitors, who are all offering me a load more money and benefits. Honestly, tha main reason I haven't is loyalty and laziness at this point. They have been reasonably decent ta me, about my anxiety and demands related ta that. I'm too lazy ta even read tha contracts tha other companies have sent me, mostly."

Jack chuckled. "Love, I know that's not true. I'm pretty sure ye just want ta let tha company ye're with now have a chance. Ye play fair, probably more than ye should, and give people more chances ta hurt ye than ye should because of it too. Ye aren't lazy, in anything ye do. Now, ye just cuddle inta me while we ride back ta tha hotel. I want ye ta just relax properly. A night of gaming is a good idea. We can try ta figure out what we need ta do tha rest of tha trip too, and what we can cut back on a bit and let go."

I nodded closing my eyes and I rested my head on Jack's shoulder. He patted my hair softly, a gesture that somehow comforted me more then I thought it would. A moment later I felt him step forward guiding me toward one of our friends car's, so I opened my eyes to watch where I was going and get in. We were riding with Mark and Amy it seemed, while Amanda and Matthias were still packing up Luna, the stroller, and her things. We promised to meet them back at the hotel, telling them it was the penthouse button on the main elevator when they came in, and we would open the door for them when they got there so we could leave now. They nodded and we drove off while they finished getting things arranged. I settled in against Jack's side, feeling tired, but not sleepy, and reached down for the backpack we had our things in, deciding now would be a good time to look over some of the pamphlets the doctor had given us this morning, or the paperwork I had received then, that I had been in too much of a stupor, mentally to even glance at until now or too busy to look at. Jack raised an eyebrow at me when he saw me reach down for the bag Jack had put at his feet when he sat down, and his other eyebrow joined the first when he saw what I pulled out. He turned to me and whispered in my ear. "Really love? Ye're ready ta look at those now?"

I shrugged. "Maybe. I want ta see what tha doctor gave us ta look at, and what tha paperwork said, that's all. I was a mess earlier, ta tha point of not knowing what was going on, really. I'm at least ready ta face that much now." I smiled thinly. "I think." 

Jack nodded and rested his head on my shoulder. "I look with ye then love. I haven't really gone through any of it either. We can read it together, more closely later, but both of us can at least skim over this now while we ride back ta tha hotel now." I nodded and fished all the papers out, handing them to Jack, to hold, while I zipped the bag back up and set it down again. Amy looked back at us, curiously to see what we were doing, hearing us whispering and papers rustling. She raised an eyebrow at the two of us when she saw me set the bag down.

"What are the two of you up to now? What are all those papers?"

I flushed with color, leaning into Jack for support again immediately. He smiled softly at me, catching my eye and somehow soothing me with a look and that smile. I started to relax again, letting the embarrassment and tension go, realizing it was silly. Amy and Mark weren't judging us, they were concerned and genuinely curious. I sighed softly. Jack took it as a cue to answer for both of us. He handed me the first page of my medical results to look at, holding my hand with on of his, his thumb stroking the back of my hand, comforting me and helping to keep me grounded as we read it over, and answered Amy briefly. "It's ta papers tha doctor gave us, from tha clinic this morning. We never really got tha chance ta look them over, between one thing and another, being so distracted and all. We figured we could look at things a bit while Mark drove, just ta try ta see what some of them say. Obviously we won't get through everything, but we can take a quick peek at things and see what's what, maybe."

I nodded and looked at Amy and Mark, a small smile on my face. "I was in such a mental state when we left tha doctor's office, I don't even really know what was going on or what he told me after a certain point. My brain just locked on the key point of my being pregnant and froze. It was stuck in an endless loop of three thoughts. First was excited, almost incoherent 'Holy shit I'm pregnant' screaming, kinda deal, second was a scared and panicked voice, equally loud, yelling 'FUCK! I'M PREGNANT!', and slamming into mental walls, then the third mental voice, equally persistent and not much quieter, nagging me with doubts about how I can barely keep houseplants alive and barely take care of myself, reminding me of my frequent injuries and days where I forget to sleep or eat. I made it through the important part of tha doctor's visit and made sure my medicines were all straightened out before I let tha panic and anxiety cycle win out, but I spun out mentally before we even made it out ta tha car after. Jack had ta pull me back out of own my head."

Jack shook his head gently and rested his forehead against mine. "Love ye weren't that bad, I swear. I could just tell something was bothering ye. Ye had gotten too quiet and still. Now, just settle back and read these papers with me and relax, okay? We'll be back at tha room soon, then we can get ye some proper dinner, play a few games, and have fun evening before we _both_ have an early night. We're both tired and we have plenty ta do before we have ta be on tha set for Good Mythical Morning tomorrow, I'm sure. And I'm still watching ye. Ye still aren't eating much, I noticed. Ye barely ate anything at lunch. I didn't say anything then, because I knew ye had been dizzy all morning and I knew ye ate a decent breakfast, but ye need ta remember, ye have ta eat."

Amy looked back at me. "You didn't eat much yesterday either and what you did eat you puked right back up. Girl, that's not healthy, especially if you're pregnant. Come on, you have to feed the baby too. What's going on? It's too early for morning sickness, isn't it?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm not sick ta my stomach exactly, mostly, except from tha dizziness this morning and a few random waves of nausea that rolled over me today, but I just have no appetite either and food seems really unappetizing. I think it's just from all tha anxiety and panic yesterday and tha dizziness today, but I'll try ta make sure I keep eating. I mean, it's not like I didn't eat anything at all today, guys, I just couldn't eat a lot at lunch. Seán, ye made sure I ate a proper breakfast."

Jack smiled again, his worried look fading a few degrees. "Yeah, I did, that's true. Ye were pretty cooperative too, mostly. I do appreciate that. I just know ye've told me ye used ta struggle with an eating disorder and I don't want ye backsliding, especially now, when ye need ta be more careful of yer health. I'm worried for ye, that's all. But if ye want me ta back off, just tell me. Maybe I'm being too pushy or whatever."

I met his eyes and smiled reassuringly, then kissed him gently, cuddling him. "No Seán, ye really aren't. I love that ye worry about me. Other then Mom, my brothers, Zack, and a few friends, like Christy, no one has every really cared enough ta worry before or check on me." I looked down, not meeting his eyes anymore, not willing to see the sadness I knew would be there, trying to hold back the loneliness and despair I had been forced into for years without really realizing I was as isolated as I was. 

Jack kissed me again, his lips lingering on mine now as he lifted my chin back up with a gentle hand. "Oh angel, I wish I could change yer past for ye, take some of tha pain ye've been through and ease it. Ye're just so sweet and wonderful and ye deserve none of that. Ye're loved, by a load more people than ye seem ta have any idea about, and of course I worry and care about ye. So do Felix and Mark, as well as most of tha rest of our friends. Even Craig and Daithi, who just met ye were worried when they saw how sick ye were yesterday, and they liked ye, even though they hardly got ta talk ta ye. Ye can be too hard on yerself, love, probably because of all tha shit ye've been through." Jack pressed another kiss into my lips, then settled back again, looking a little sad for me, and pulling me in for a cuddle. "Come on my lovely angel. We still need ta read through this stuff. That's my girl, ye settle back against me, nice and comfy, and let's see what these papers say, shall we? And what information is in all these brochures."

I bit back a small smile and nodded, turning back to the paper at hand, picking it back up carefully and holding it so both Jack and I could read it. We both read it over carefully as we rode back to the hotel, silent, for the most part. It was pretty straight-forward and didn't mean much to me. It was a list of my vital signs; height (seventy four inches or one hundred eighty eight centimeters tall -- I was taller then I remembered, just slightly), weight, my blood pressure, pulse, temperature, results of all the bloodwork they had run, and a lot of other information I didn't understand were included on the first page. Circled in bright red were the results of the elevated hormone levels that showed I was pregnant. When I got to them, I stared at the black and white page with the splash of red for several long seconds, feeling my mind go blank. Finally I swallowed and looked at Jack. He smiled at me, trying to assess my mood, I think, and sent me a look of pure love and reassurance. I closed my eyes, feeling a wave of dizziness roll through me again as the enormity of the situation started to sink in and I whimpered softly. Jack took the papers and set them down on the seat next to us, just holding me in his arms, his lips pressed against my forehead. I think he could tell I was barely staying together anymore, so he just held me without saying anything at all. I slowly calmed back down, my mind and emotions slowing down from the mental maelstrom, leaving me feeling wrung out and limp as a dishrag, barely able to hold my head up as we pulled up to the hotel, and trembling ever so slightly with reaction. I felt Jack's eyes on me, the concern and worry an almost heavy weight on me now as he looked at me. He sighed and released me from the embrace, moving back, grabbed the papers and stuck them back into the bag, which he then zipped shut. As soon as Jack had moved away from me, my body slumped in the seat, unable to hold itself up. I didn't realize I had tears on my cheeks, but Amy and Jack both saw them. Amy gently called my name. "Oh sweetie. [Y/N]. Here. Can you sit up? You need to wipe those tears up. We're at the hotel now. We can go get some dinner and you can just curl up with Jack while we watch some movies and play some games, okay? Are you okay, sweetie? You and Jack have just been holding on to each other, being really quiet and your color went really pale a little while ago."

I whimpered softly again as I tried to sit up and failed, then just curled up, feeling overwhelmed by everything right now. Jack picked me up and held me close to him, setting the backpack aside for the moment. "Come here angel. I'm sorry I let go of ye. I just wanted ta make sure we didn't forget any of those papers. I didn't realize how bad ye were feeling though. Jack's got ye, love. Easy. Shh." I curled in against his chest, my head tucking itself under his chin without me thinking about it. Jack chuckled softly as he hugged me closer, his arms pulling me completely into his lap. "Good girl. I'm going ta carry ye up ta tha room again, okay? Can you hold onto tha backpack for me?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so, Seán. I'm feeling really weak and dizzy for some reason. Plus my emotions are just so strong today, I feel overwhelmed by tha littlest things. I should be doing better than this, damn it!"

Jack smiled down at me, tucked safely in his arms, and kissed me tenderly on the forehead. "Angel, no. Stop it. Ye're doing fine. Ye're allowed ta have an off day, if this is one. Personally, I think ye are being a champ. As for feeling all weak and wobbly, it might be _because_ of tha emotions that keep rolling over ye. I don't mind carrying ye up ta tha room, or I wouldn't have offered. I'm sure Mark or Amy can carry our bag for us. It's not like it's that heavy. And it has tha keycard ta let us in tha room anyway, though if we stop at tha desk, tha staff would open tha door for us, I'm sure."

Mark looked back at us as he put the car in park, with a tight smile. "I'll carry the bag, and yes, I'll grab the card and open the door. I'm not surprised you don't feel good, [Y/N], but I'm still sorry to hear that. Is there anything we can do to help?"

I shook my head, clinging a little tighter to Jack as he got out, wrapping my arms around his neck to help him balance the two of us. He smiled at me again after he made sure I was secure. "All set. Amy, can ye lead tha way? That way people will hopefully not bump inta us too much." She nodded, guiding our group to the elevator. Mark had our bag slung over one shoulder now and took a moment while we went up to the penthouse to locate the keycard. He pulled it out and had it ready, stepping over to the doors so that when they opened on our floor, he could immediately go over and open everything up for us, holding the door wide for Jack, who carried me in and set me down on the couch, soft as a feather. "They ye go love, safe and sound, back in tha hotel." Jack looked over at Mark and Amy. "Guys, make yerselves at home. This is a huge suite and there are full menus for all tha restaurants in tha hotel in tha kitchenette. We can call room service ta deliver whatever we want from any of them, charged ta tha room. It's already all set up and taken care of. I'm just going ta take care of [Y/N]." They both smiled and nodded wandering around, looking things. Jack turned back to me intently, smiling again. "Okay angel. Time for a proper snuggle session. Sound good?"

I nodded and reached up for him. "Fantastic. Come here, handsome. Kick yer shoes off and stay a while." Jack laughed as he lifted me back up just long enough to settle back down with me in his lap. I cuddled close, curling up like a giant cat against him, toeing my shoes off and tucking my feet under me. Jack raised an eyebrow at me once I was settled but I just grinned at him. "I hate wearing shoes. My feet must be free." 

Jack chuckled and kissed me as Mark and Amy came over and sat down next to us, watching us with amusement. Amy laughed as Jack ran a hand down my back and I leaned into his hand. "Shit. That's hilarious. Between your expression and the way you're curled up in Jack's lap now, you could pass as the world's biggest cat, I think. You look ready to purr at his touch too."

I giggled. "Mm. I've probably done that more than once, if ye want tha truth. Seán makes me so happy, I just make these mindless little noises all tha time, without realizing I'm doing it." I shook my head. "It amuses him because usually I'm humming video game sound tracks under my breath, but sometimes it just random sound, not music. That sounds a lot like purring, I suppose."

Jack nodded and kissed me again. "Mhm, it does indeed. It's adorable, just like everything ye do. I love it very, very much because I love ye that much angel." Mark and Amy both made a small 'Awww' noise. I blushed and ducked my head into Jack's chest, just hiding my scarlet face against him as tight as I could until I could get under control again. Jack sighed softly. "Love... I don't mean ta embarrass ye, I'm serious. I just want ta make sure ye know how I feel."

I peeked up from his chest, my face still feeling like fire, a smile smile on my face and met his eyes. My heart melted as I saw the true worry that he had in his gaze, that maybe he somehow sent me into a panic, just by telling me how much he loved me in front of our friends, so much so that I couldn't help unwinding from around him a little and reaching up to stroke his cheek to reassure him I was okay, just feeling shy and embarrassed. He smiled as he caught my hand, pressing one of his over it cradling it against his cheek ever so gently, then moving both our hands so he could kiss my palm. Neither one of us said anything, locked in wordless communication again, barely noticing what was going on around us. In fact, neither of us noticed when Matt and Amanda knocked on the door, or that Mark got up and opened it for them, helped them bring Luna in, or that everyone had brought back menus until Luna climbed up next to us a minute later and hugged us both. "Wove ya Unca Jack! Ya too Aunt Big! Today is fun! Me is hungry now. Mommy say we is getting dinner and I can has anything I want. I wants a chicky nuggys and geen beans. Deys my favorites. What you favorites Aunt Big? Unca Jack?"

Jack and I both blinked, startled out of our silent conversation, and looked down at Luna. "Hi, Luna. When did ye and yer Mommy and Daddy get here, sweetie? Uncle Jack and I were, uh..." I trailed off, trying to think of a diplomatic way of explaining a deeply complicated emotional conversation to a child as young as Luna. "Having a silent talk."

Luna scrunched up her nose. "How does ya talk without making noise?"

I smiled. "Doesn't yer Mommy or Daddy ever let ye know ye are in trouble, or ye did something good without them saying anything ta ye?" Luna looked thoughtful for a few seconds, then nodded slowly. Inodded back. "It's like that. Uncle Jack and I can talk ta each other by looking inta each other's eyes sometimes too, and telling each other more than what we could say with words, or more easily. Sometimes words are hard."

Luna nodded sagely. "Yeah. Words are weawwy hawd some days." She stuck her thumb in her mouth, looking thoughtful. 

I smiled down at her and stroked her hair gently. "Thanks for understanding, sweetheart. And Uncle Jack and I have lots of favorite foods, but Uncle Jack loves pizza an extra lot. And cake for dessert, right, love?" I looked at him, and he grinned back at me, nodding, then pulled both of us into a hug.

"Yep. I love cake. And cookies. And pizza. But I love a load of other foods too, including chicken nuggets and green beans. Those are very good choices, Luna. Excellent, plan. And we're very glad ta hear ye've been having fun today too." I nodded, resting my head on Jack's shoulder again when Jack released us from the hug but didn't pull away. Jack grabbed a menu and we started looking everything over, eventually making our choices, adding them to the order, which Mark offered to call in. We gladly let him, while Amy found a Disney movie just starting on TV, Mulan to Jack's, Luna's, and Mark's delight and my amusement. Matt and Amanda just shook their heads and went with it. Everyone was slightly shocked when I sang with all the songs, word for word with barely a mistake. Jack eyed me suspiciously. "Just how many musicals do ye know, angel?"

I burst out laughing. "Far too many, Seán. Far too many. I tend ta remember music and musical numbers from TV and movies too, and tha lyrics stick in my brain. For some unknown reason, I even remember jingles ta commercials, even though I don't want ta. It's stupid." I was almost angry sounding by the end of that statement, and more than a little sad.

Jack shook his head, sadly. "No, love. It's not. Ye're not stupid. It's just a quirk that makes ye unique. Remember, I love ye, all of ye. Even tha quirky bits." Jack pressed a gentle kiss onto my forehead. "Shh. Let's just go back ta tha movie now, my beautiful warrior angel. Calm down." I nodded, settling back against Jack again. He smiled a half smile and handed me a tissue. I stared blankly at it until he wiped my eyes gently. I hadn't even realized I was crying until he did that for me. I just blotted my tears up and focused on the screen, Jack, and our friends for the rest of the evening. After the food arrived and we all ate, we broke out some cards and board games, playing until around nine, when Matt and Amanda took the sleeping Luna home, wishing us goodnight, telling us they woud see us again for the livestream, if not again before. 

Mark and Amy looked at us and smiled. Mark spoke up first. "Okay guys, we're going to head out too, unless you want us to stick around for a little while. You both look pretty exhausted, and I know you have things to do for this week coming up. I'm sure we'll see each other plenty."

I held up my hand. "Wait, please. Before ye go, can ye both please help us look through tha paperwork tha doctor gave us? I feel like it's important and every time I start ta look at it, I spin inta anxiety mess and mental chaos. I'm just a mess today, mentally if I'm totally honest."

Jack shook his head at me. "Ye're too hard on yer self, as usual, love. Ye were a bit emotional, that's all. It wasn't even that bad. And finding out ye were expecting would be enough ta make anyone emotional. Ye're allowed a few days of emotional unsteadiness."

Amy came over and put a hand on my shoulder. "You did fabulously. Plus, you have hormones kicking in. They are no joke. I've been known to have worse emotional days then you just did, just from a period, not even from being pregnant. I think you should be proud of how well you handled everything. Of course we'll help you figure things out, as much as we can anyway. Come on Mark, we've got papers too look over here." Mark nodded and sat down next to Jack. Amy sat down in his lap again. she reached down and pulled the backpack up and handed it to me. I unzipped it and pulled all the papers out handing things to Jack, Mark, and Amy, keeping a few brochures for myself as well. All of us started looking over what we had, silently at first, trying to figure out what was important to share. I couldn't do it. I put the pamphlet back down after a few minutes, having read the same sentence about twelve times and still not understanding what I had just read. My brain was just spinning again. I looked at Jack. and shivered, worried. 

He saw my expression and sighed, looking at Mark and Amy. They were looking over their info, seemingly interested but not having any troubles. Jack had clearly been struggling, same as I had. It was just too much to absorb yet. He leaned in and kissed me gently again. "Love, I think we just need time ta let this sink in. It's too fresh and new. We have plenty of time. Besides, we have people we can ask, if we need ta, like our families, if we have questions." I nodded. "Mark, Amy, ye can stop. We're both too tired and brain-fried ta do this tonight. Sorry. Neither one of us is able ta focus on what we're reading and get anything at all out of it. I can see it's making [Y/N] start ta get anxious again. Ye two can head on out and have an enjoyable rest of yer evening together. Bye guys. Stay safe."

I waved at our friends as they left, adding my own goodbyes. "Thanks for all tha support guys. See ye soon. Bye Mark. Bye Amy. Have a good night." I smiled as Jack closed the door behind them. Jack cleared away the last of the supper dishes and picked up a few stray things that were out, neatening up as I headed back for the bedroom, stopping briefly to put both our phones on the chargers, alarms set for in the morning. Then I took a three minute shower, washing off the combination of fear sweat, LA smog, overly close hot air that had baked on my skin all day, making me feel slightly gritty and uncomfortable in my own skin. When I was clean, I slid into a clean nightgown of dark blue satin, short and spaghetti strapped, then climbed into bed, sliding under the covers, enjoying the feel of the soft sheets and the smooth fabric of my nightie gliding over it. I had just laid down and gotten comfortable when Jack came in, fresh from his own shower and joined me, wearing just his boxers. Both of us were exhausted tonight, but despite that, as soon as Jack saw me in my nightie, his eyes got dark and he reached for me, pulling me close. I went willingly, kissing him as soon as he was in reach. Both our hands roamed. Within a moment, we were both naked, Jack's boxers slid down around his ankles and my nightie now laying on the floor next to the bed where Jack tossed it in a hurry. Lovemaking was slow and unhurried after we got naked, turing sweet and poignant as we savored each other and the responses we were drawing slowly from the other, and we were content just to cuddle afterward in the afterglow. I fell asleep cradled in the arms of the man I loved, content, knowing I was safe for the first time since I was ten years old and happier than I had been since before that time, carrying the child of the man who loved me just as I loved him. I smiled as I drifted off, contentment all over my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! May 2018 be kinder and gentler to us all than 2017. Sorry this wasn't out sooner, but my computer, internet, and power have been conspiring against me and eating the chapter, repeatedly. It's been pretty frustrating. I have partial chapters underway of several other stories as well, and a few short stories planned soon, so hopefully things will get posted more regularly this year than last year. Fingers crossed!
> 
> So my YouTube channel has officially launched -- with a bit of a different start than I expected. One of my old stories **Chocolate Covered** , being performed by me, is up and waiting for anyone who wants to go find it. :) Fair warning people, I had to hire an editor, so things are going to be few and far between, unless my Patreon takes off. Oh, and anything not just a fluffy one-shot or an original work will probably ONLY be a Patreon reward, at least at this point. I just have too many costs and not enough ways to cover them to do this any other way.
> 
> And happy birthday to Jack! (I know it's a few days early, but it's what gave me enough of a push to finish this chapter and get it published for y'all even though I'm not feeling well.) And now, I'm off to work on more chapters. I have partial chapters of everything and I will be pushing them all out as soon as I can finish things. Hopefully I can finish chapters of everything by the end of February, and start new ones right away after that to get myself back on a better schedule for 2018, but we'll have to see what the year brings.
> 
> \---This chapter posted before I had finished it when I tried to save it. I'm going to finish it as fast as I can, but please be patient. Damn AO3 for jumping the gun on me!--- Edit #2 -- still not quite finished, but not quite so jarring now. ;) I'm be back with more tomorrow, I hope. I've got another foot infection slowing me down right now, so it might actually be a day or two, but I'm determined to get the rest of the chapter up before Jack's actual birthday this week! -- Edit #3 -- It's finished now. Sorry for the delay! I had just been trying to save the chapter, because I was having some trouble with Internet outages and power interruptions at my house, but AO3 decided to publish instead, despite my clicking on the save button, not post. Oh well. Sorry for the slightly fragmented or choppy read for anyone who got here early. XP


End file.
